La esencia de una guerrera
by AngiieexDn.n
Summary: Lo único que conocía, ahora, era la oscuridad. Vagamente, en una parte muy pequeña de lo que quedaba de su consciencia, recordaba la luz. La luz que iba ligada a un nombre que no pronunciaría nunca, una voz que no oiría nunca y unos ojos que nunca más le devolverían la mirada. Una parte de su vida, de su alma, que se había ido para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

**La esencia de una guerrera**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

 _Lo único que conocía, ahora, era la oscuridad. Vagamente, en una parte muy pequeña de lo que quedaba de su consciencia, recordaba la luz. La luz que iba ligada a un nombre que no pronunciaría nunca, una voz que no oiría nunca y unos ojos que nunca más le devolverían la mirada. Una parte de su vida, de su alma, que se había ido para siempre..._

 _A su alrededor había miedo, odio y rabia: notaba el dolor sordo de las piedras que lo golpeaban y de los palos que pinchaban sus costados magullados, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados para no ver a la muchedumbre vociferante. La verdad era que no importaba: no podía durar mucho más. Notaba que su fuerza vital iba disminuyendo, arrastrándolo cada vez más a la oscuridad y alejándolo del sol caliente y de la calle polvorienta de esta pequeña aldea. Los gritos iracundos fueron desvaneciéndose en su oído, salvo un último sonido que le era familiar: el tamborileo enérgico de los cascos de un caballo, luego hasta eso se alejó de él._

Bajo el sol del final de la tarde, dos mujeres y un caballo avanzaban tranquilamente por un camino de tierra.

—Xena —Gabrielle miró a su compañera—. ¿Vamos a ir a Atenas en algún momento? —preguntó la bardo con deliberada despreocupación, mientras examinaba el extremo ornamentado de su vara para huir de la mirada con ceja enarcada de la que sabía que era objeto.

La alta guerrera miró a su compañera de viajes con aire ligeramente divertido.

—Bueno, lo estaba pensando —contestó por fin—. ¿Por qué? ¿Nos hemos dejado algo allí o...? —se colocó delante de Gabrielle y entabló contacto visual, sorprendiendo a la bardo—. ¿O tienes algún otro motivo?

Gabrielle abrió la boca para disimular hábilmente, pero descubrió que no podía, no con los ojos de Xena, azules como el hielo, clavados en los suyos. Suspiró por dentro. Mentir a Xena era casi imposible. Siempre tenía la sensación de que la alta guerrera leía sus pensamientos con la descuidada facilidad con que hacía todo lo demás. Al quedarse sin recursos, Gabrielle sacó la lengua, lo cual hizo sonreír a Xena, normalmente austera.

—La he dejado sin habla —rió Xena entre dientes. Luego se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando al lado de la paciente Argo—. Vale, es tu secreto —observó el paisaje, advirtiendo los primeros indicios de lo que probablemente era una pequeña aldea no muy lejana—. Podemos hacer una parada allí delante y cenar algo, si quieres.

Gabrielle suspiró con cierto alivio. La había pillado, pero Xena no estaba insistiendo, lo cual quería decir que probablemente pensaba que fuera lo que fuese lo que se traía Gabrielle entre manos, era inofensivo.

—Una cena me parece estupendo —comentó, volviéndose para mirar a su compañera—. Hoy estás de buen humor —lo cual no era tan infrecuente como antes, reflexionó Gabrielle. No sabía cuándo se había producido ese cambio... bueno, sí lo sabía, en realidad, pero prefería no pensarlo.

Xena bebió un trago de uno de los odres de agua colgados del lomo de Argo y le pasó el agua a Gabrielle.

—Vaya, ¿qué te parece? Creo que sí —contestó y luego alargó la mano y estrujó el odre con fuerza justo cuando Gabrielle se lo llevaba a la cara.

—¡Aahh! —farfulló Gabrielle, cuando el agua salió disparada del odre y la mojó. Girándose en redondo, lanzó el resto del agua en un chorro a su alrededor trazando un arco lo más amplio posible y usando la mano libre para quitarse el agua de los ojos. Oyó que el chorro de agua alcanzaba algo, pero por el resoplido sobresaltado, supo que era Argo. Miró al caballo, que, efectivamente, lucía una banda oscura a mitad del costado donde le había alcanzado el agua. Xena, completamente seca, estaba al otro lado de la yegua, riéndose.

—Me las vas a _pagar_ —gruñó Gabrielle, apartándose el pelo mojado de los ojos—. Eres una _tramposa._

Sin dejar de reír, Xena hurgó en una alforja, se acercó donde estaba Gab goteando y le ofreció un paño doblado.

—Toma —dijo—. No creí que fuera a salir tanta agua.

Suspirando, Gabrielle cogió el paño y se secó la cara. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario mordaz cuando la actitud de Xena cambió bruscamente. Se puso rígida y se irguió, oteando el horizonte, con expresión severa.

Esta súbita transformación siempre intrigaba a Gabrielle. Esta dualidad que convertía a su amiga en una compañera aficionada a gastar bromas y en una luchadora mortífera. Una mujer de profundas contradicciones cuyas manos podían atender delicadamente a Argo o arrebatar una vida con la misma habilidad, la misma elegancia. Compleja de un modo que no tenía nada que ver con nadie que hubiera conocido Gabrielle en toda su vida y fuente inagotable de fascinación para la bardo.

Los rasgos tensos de Xena se volvieron hacia Gabrielle e hizo un gesto señalando la aldea cercana.

—Están dando una paliza a alguien —se montó en Argo y miró a la bardo—. ¿Vienes? —le ofreció un brazo.

—Oh —exclamó Gabrielle, sorprendida—. ¿Quieres decir que no tengo que quedarme aquí? —esto era un cambio. Y lo agradecía.

Xena enarcó una ceja y volvió a mirar hacia la aldea.

—Sólo si tú quieres.

A Gabrielle no le hacía falta que se le preguntaran dos veces, aunque eso supusiera montar en Argo. Agarró el brazo de Xena y antes de poder saltar, fue izada a la altura de la silla y colocada en la grupa de Argo. Se acomodó rápidamente, bajando la vara y apartándola de Xena y Argo.

—A veces se me olvida —murmuró—, lo fuerte que eres —notó más que oyó la risa grave de Xena como respuesta, al agarrarse con fuerza a la cintura de la guerrera con un brazo.

 _El dolor estaba empezando a desaparecer ya, con gran alivio por su parte. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Los sonidos se hicieron más definidos, más claros: el ruido enérgico de los cascos se había transformado ahora en un poderoso galope. Le encantaban los caballos... cuánto echaba de menos a su precioso Eris... pensó difusamente que lo último que le gustaría ver era a este animal galopante que venía hacia él, pero el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos era tan grande... sólo una rendija y el resplandor del sol casi lo obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo con fuerza. Pero el caballo... con determinación, se obligó a abrir más el ojo que tenía en condiciones, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para aclararse la vista por última vez. Lo más cercano a él eran los que lo atormentaban. Hombres, chiquillos, mujeres de la aldea, todos ellos armados de piedras o palos, uno con una pica. Sus caras furiosas y asustadas formaban un círculo sólido de ruido ensordecedor delante de él. No podía levantar la cabeza para ver por encima de ellos... no podía... ah. Ahí._

 _El caballo... hermoso. Más bonito incluso que su Eris, tuvo que reconocer. De un asombroso color dorado, con una crin blanquecina que se agitaba al viento. ¿Dónde iba? Parecía venir directamente hacia él... oh, para esto merecía la pena abrir el ojo, sí, para esto sí. El sol poniente se despejó, dorando innecesariamente al caballo dorado y prendiendo fuego a la armadura de su jinete._

 _Los aldeanos no habían oído los cascos. ¿Cómo podían estar tan sordos? se preguntó. Seguían tirándole piedras, el hombre de la pica le golpeó las costillas con fuerza suficiente para rompérselas. Él ni siquiera lo notó... En cambio, observó al caballo, que cada vez estaba más cerca, y ahora vio la cara sonriente de su jinete. Y supo que iba a pasar sus últimos momentos en el deleite de la sorpresa. Una mujer guerrera... y encima tan hermosa como su caballo, pero oscura, en contraste con el caballo dorado. Ohh... ¡cuánto lamentaba no poder conocerla!... Su última visión vacilante fue el sol reflejado en la espada que llevaba en la mano cuando atravesaron el círculo de aldeanos sorprendidos y aterrorizados que tenía delante. Luego... sólo hubo oscuridad._

Gabrielle se sujetó con fuerza e intentó ver a la persona que la multitud estaba pegando. Lo único que veía era un cadalso y las manos y los brazos grandes y musculosos del prisionero.

Xena estaba soltando la espada en la vaina y se echó hacia delante, azuzando a Argo. Al acercarse, desenvainó la espada y sonrió. Ah, no iba a matar a ninguno de ellos. Sólo iba a darles tal susto que la próxima vez se lo pensarían dos veces antes de lapidar a nadie.

—¡Agárrate! —le gritó a Gabrielle, que respondió rodeando con más fuerza con el brazo a Xena y echándose hacia delante siguiendo el impulso del caballo.

Con un grito salvaje, hizo pasar a Argo a través del círculo de aldeanos súbitamente pasmados, pegando patadas a varios de los más grandes. Gabrielle movió su vara con mano experta, eliminando a dos mujeres armadas con ramas llenas de espinas y a un joven fornido que tenía dos piedras.

—Muy bien —comentó Xena, dejando caer la empuñadura de la espada sobre la cabeza de alguien y usando una de sus musculosas piernas para dar una patada a otro que lo lanzó al otro extremo de la aldea.

—Gracias —replicó Gabrielle, golpeando a un pastor alto justo en el pecho. Los aldeanos se dispersaron, corriendo en todas direcciones. Gabrielle lo aprovechó para bajarse de los cuartos traseros de Argo y acercarse al cadalso, pero se paró en seco cuando vio lo que allí había y se quedó mirando. Detrás de ella, Xena también se bajó de Argo y terminó de desanimar a los últimos torturadores del cautivo antes de reunirse con su amiga al borde del cadalso y mirar lo que habían salvado.

El hombre que colgaba de la plataforma de madera era enorme, por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Xena y con un cuerpo inmenso, cubierto de un espeso vello dorado claro. Tenía la cabeza cubierta de pelo del mismo color que le caía por el cuello y formaba una especie de gola. Su cara, magullada y desfigurada, con un ojo cerrado y cubierto de sangre, era de proporciones extrañas, con una mandíbula inmensa, una línea de dientes algo redondeada, la nariz aplastada y toda ella cubierta también de pelo. El ojo que tenía bien estaba cerrado y por la flojedad del cuerpo y la tensión de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, Gabrielle supuso que estaba inconsciente. O muerto. No, al acercarse más vio que su ancho pecho peludo se movía débilmente.

—¿Qué es? —Gabrielle se volvió hacia Xena, desconcertada—. ¿Es un hombre o...?

Por una vez, la guerrera no tenía una respuesta inmediata.

—Tú eres la experta en historia, oh bardo mía —Xena meneó la cabeza—. No tengo ni idea. Pero más vale que lo saquemos de aquí o no tendrás oportunidad de preguntárselo.

Para entonces, los aldeanos se habían percatado de que Xena no los iba a matar a todos y se estaban acercando con cautela. Pero no mucho. El jefe de la aldea carraspeó nervioso.

—Aah... ¿es, o sea... es... bueno, es amigo tuyo, guerrera? —fue rodeándolas para verlas bien. Gabrielle se acercó, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Hola. Soy Gabrielle —el jefe se apartó de golpe, mirando su vara con preocupación—. Ah, no te preocupes —dijo ella, alegremente—. Sólo golpeo a la gente cuando les hacen algo malo a otras personas —volvió a ofrecerle la mano y esta vez el jefe la aceptó, con cautela. _Así que esto es lo que se siente cuando te tienen miedo_ , pensó Gabrielle. _Interesante._ Mientras, se puso a hablar con el jefe para distraerlo de lo que estaba haciendo Xena en el cadalso—. ¿Por qué lo estabais matando a golpes? —preguntó, mirando al hombre a los ojos—. ¿Qué le ha hecho a esta aldea? —se irguió e hizo girar el cuerpo grácilmente, examinándolo todo—. A mí me parece que está bien intacta —se volvió y le clavó la mirada verde y brumosa.

—Oh, pues... —farfulló el jefe, echando miradas nerviosas a Xena, que había soltado al prisionero de sus ataduras y estaba depositando con cuidado su mole en el suelo—. Pues no nos ha _hecho_ nada, exactamente, pero... —se volvió y señaló a la figura tendida—. Míralo. ¿Cómo podíamos dejar que algo como él viviera cerca de nuestra aldea, de nuestras mujeres e hijos, que estarían indefensos contra él? Lucha como una bestia salvaje y terrible.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Gabrielle, en tono familiar, arrodillándose para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la del jefe, que estaba en el suelo—. Deberías confiar más en vuestras mujeres. Las mujeres no siempre están indefensas —le sonrió con dulzura—. ¿Y realmente os ha amenazado o simplemente habéis dado por supuesto que iba a entrar en la aldea para comeros a todos?

Él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante su tono sarcástico. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un momento más y luego volvió la cabeza para mirar a Xena y al cautivo. El jefe los miró también.

—Ohh... eeh... mm. Caramba. Ésa no es... estooo... Xena, por casualidad, ¿verdad? —miró a Gabrielle, que le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla y asintió.

—Eso es.

Xena contempló al enigma que yacía delante de ella, sin saber qué podía ser. Nunca a lo largo de sus viajes había visto nada parecido: como un cruce entre un hombre y un gato del desierto, más que nada. ¿Podría ser en parte esfinge? Echó una mirada a Gabrielle, que estaba entreteniendo al jefe para que ella pudiera recapacitar y evaluar la situación. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa breve y luego devolvió su atención al prisionero.

Su ancho pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad y Xena pensó que probablemente se estaba muriendo. Se agachó para examinar las heridas que había sufrido en la cabeza: sangraban mucho, pero no eran muy profundas, salvo por la que tenía alrededor de la órbita ocular. Se encogió por reflejo ante los daños que había sufrido. Bueno, a lo mejor no moría, pero tenía que sacarlo de esta aldea. Hasta Xena, a la que normalmente no afectaban los ambientes, captaba el miedo y el odio que la gente que rodeaba la plataforma dirigía contra esta criatura, u hombre, o lo que fuera. _Y probablemente contra mí también_ , añadió, sardónicamente. _Al menos tenemos eso en común._

Se irguió y se alzó con un ágil movimiento y se acercó donde estaban el jefe y la bardo. Gabrielle se había vuelto para mirarla mientras se acercaba y sus ojos se encontraron con un rápido intercambio de entendimiento.

—Bueno —dijo Xena, agarrando al jefe por la camisa y levantándolo por completo del suelo para que la mirara directamente a los ojos. El hombre parecía petrificado—. Creo que me voy a hacer responsable de nuestro peludo amigo. ¿Te importa? —Xena irradiaba amenaza, cosa que se le daba muy bien. Gabrielle estaba convencida en privado de que Xena practicaba durante horas interminables en charcas y espejos esa _mirada_ que echaba a la gente—. Creo que vas a encontrar a unos valientes que me ayuden a cargarlo en mi caballo. Y seré buena... —hizo una pausa para sonreír—, y os lo quitaré de encima.

El jefe tragó con dificultad. Miró a Gabrielle, que asintió, apoyada despreocupadamente en su vara.

—Conviene hacer lo que dice. Odia que la gente la fastidie —hizo una pausa con efecto bárdico—. Suelen acabar muertos.

—Va-va-vale —contestó él por fin y suspiró cuando Xena lo bajó y le soltó la pechera de la camisa—. Pero lo vais a lamentar. Es un salvaje —miró a los ojos gélidos de Xena—. O a lo mejor lo lamenta él.

Salió corriendo para llamar a unos fornidos aldeanos que ayudaran a levantar a la criatura. Xena miró a Gabrielle con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Suelen acabar muertos? —se rió por lo bajo mientras sacudía el brazo: la tensión de sujetar en vilo al jefe durante tanto tiempo había sido terrible—. Qué cosas dices a veces.

La bardo le devolvió la sonrisa y se apoyó en su vara.

—Bueno, si no me aseguro de que se mantenga tu reputación, ¿quién lo va a hacer? —se echó hacia delante y apoyó la frente en la de Xena, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Y además, normalmente _sí_ que acaban muertos. O con partes de menos. Partes importantes.

Xena frunció el ceño y luego empujó a Gabrielle hacia Argo.

—Vamos, tenemos que preparar a la pobre Argo para que cargue con nuestro amigo.

A Argo no le hizo gracia tener que cargar con esta mole de olor extraño. No paraba de volver el cuello para oler lo que llevaba al lomo y de resoplar. Xena la sujetaba con firmeza por la brida, haciendo que siguiera adelante. La criatura seguía inconsciente, respirando débilmente. Le habían vendado las heridas más graves antes de cargarlo, pero algunas se estaban abriendo a causa de los movimientos de Argo. Xena estudió el terreno y divisó un pequeño grupo de árboles cerca de un arroyo donde podían acampar. Hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que se dirigiera hacia allá y la siguió tirando de la poco dispuesta Argo.

—Xena —la bardo se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Por qué nos lo hemos llevado? Quiero decir, sé que lo estaban machacando y eso... pero has dicho que probablemente se esté muriendo... —frunció el ceño—. Nos podríamos haber quedado allí y obligarlos a cuidar de él, quiero decir... —se calló al ver la expresión de Xena—. ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos azules tenían una expresión distante, como si estuviera viendo algo que Gabrielle no veía. Devolvió su atención a su compañera.

—¿La verdad? —dijo, alargando la mano y apartándole el pelo a Gabrielle de los ojos—. No lo sé. A veces, Gabrielle... a veces haces las cosas porque sientes que es lo correcto, aunque no tenga sentido cuando lo piensas con lógica —avanzó y empezó a quitar cosas de encima de Argo, para poder, de alguna manera, depositar la carga principal en el suelo.

—Ah —susurró Gabrielle por lo bajo, reflexionando un momento sobre eso. Luego extendió las mantas de las que se habían apoderado en la aldea y se acercó, insegura, a Argo—. Pesa mucho —comentó—. ¿Cómo lo vamos a bajar?

Xena estaba junto al caballo, estudiando pensativa la carga de Argo. Por fin, cogió con cuidado los brazos de la criatura y se los colocó cruzados sobre los hombros.

—Atrás, Argo —el caballo, de mala gana, empezó a retroceder, sacudiendo la cabeza como protesta—. ¡Atrás! —repitió Xena, apretando los dientes cuando el peso de la figura inconsciente cayó sobre sus musculosos hombros. Se echó hacia delante para equilibrar la carga y se apartó de Argo, dirigiéndose a las mantas. Gabrielle se quitó de en medio y se limitó a vigilar el trayecto bajo los pies de Xena por si hubiera piedras o ramas con las que pudiera tropezar. Cuando estuvo encima de las mantas, Xena se agachó despacio sobre una rodilla, se soltó la carga que llevaba en los hombros y la depositó en el suelo.

Gabrielle se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó bien las extremidades para que estuviera más cómodo. Miró a Xena, que estaba descansando un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de preparar la bolsa de hierbas en la manta junto a él.

—Voy a coger agua y a hacer fuego.

Los ojos azules se alzaron un momento para encontrarse con los suyos.

—Buena idea, Gabrielle. Gracias.

La bardo se levantó y rodeó las mantas, dirigiéndose a sus pertrechos.

Hizo falta mucho tiempo para limpiar y curar todas las heridas de la criatura, porque Xena tenía que ir cortando zonas de pelaje que estaban pringadas de sangre. El pelo era áspero, pero no tanto como el de un perro. Era más parecido a pelo humano espeso que a otra cosa, pensó Xena. Bajó la mirada.

—Lleva ropa —señaló los restos de pantalones que le cubrían las extremidades inferiores—, y lleva joyas —señaló el pequeño brazalete casi oculto por el pelaje de sus brazos.

Gabrielle miraba, fascinada, como siempre que aprendía algo nuevo.

—Entonces crees que es un hombre —observó su inmensa figura, que incluso en su triste estado daba muestras de una fuerza enorme —. ¿Crees que el jefe tenía razón? Si se pone mejor, ¿intentará atacarnos a nosotras, o a ellos? —ladeó la cabeza y miró interrogante a Xena—. Parece que podría ser muy peligroso cuando esté recuperado.

—Yo también lo soy —comentó Xena irónicamente—. Supongo que todo depende del punto de vista —miró a la criatura, que eligió ese momento para abrir el ojo sano y mirarlas.

Gabrielle sofocó una exclamación al verle el ojo, que era de un color dorado líquido, con leves chispas agazapadas en sus profundidades.

—Oh... ¡qué bonito!

El ojo, sorprendido, se fijó en su cara y luego en la de Xena. Débilmente, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo, la comisura de su boca de forma extraña se elevó. Abrió la mandíbula, revelando unos incisivos humanos combinados con unos colmillos curvos bien auténticos. Atentamente, el ojo dorado observó la cara de Xena para ver su reacción, pero la guerrera mantuvo su serenidad imperturbable y siguió limpiando la herida que tenía cerca del otro ojo.

La criatura movió la lengua y luego consiguió susurrar:

—Gracias.

Xena y Gabrielle se miraron.

—Bueno —comentó Gabrielle—. Tenías razón. Otra vez. Como siempre —meneó la cabeza y fue a coger una taza de agua para su paciente. Xena sonrió mientras la miraba alejarse y la sonrisa permaneció en su cara cuando volvió a mirar a la criatura.

—De nada —lo miró con firmeza—. Estás bastante malherido —levantó la mirada cuando Gabrielle regresó con el agua—. Haré todo lo que pueda por tu ojo. Pero vas a tardar unos días en recuperarte.

Gabrielle le echó una mirada larga y circunspecta al oírlo, pero se arrodilló y ofreció el agua al... hombre herido, según lo consideraba ahora, ya no una criatura. Xena lo levantó para que pudiera beber y él la miró algo sorprendido. Lo volvió a tumbar y terminó de recoger la bolsa de hierbas. Lo miró.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El ojo estudió los suyos largo rato. Luego los labios se movieron levemente de nuevo y consiguió volver a susurrar:

—Jessan —y se la quedó mirando.

—Xena —dijo ella y señaló al otro lado de él. Su ojo siguió el gesto y se posó en la cara de Gabrielle—. Gabrielle.

Algo, entonces, un vestigio de reconocimiento asomó en su expresión. Asintió y murmuró suavemente:

—Eso creía... —y se quedó dormido.

Xena estaba más silenciosa que incluso de costumbre mientras adecentaban el campamento después de cenar. Su paciente dormía apaciblemente, sin roncar, ante la sorpresa de ambas, dada su dentición y la estructura de su mandíbula.

—¿Vas a darte un baño? —preguntó Gabrielle, sacando ropa limpia. Miró a Xena, que contemplaba el fuego, con expresión absorta. Estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta cuando Xena suspiró por fin y la miró.

—Sí —se frotó el cuello y se estiró—. A eso voy. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Gabrielle se puso detrás de ella y le soltó las tiras y hebillas de la armadura, que Xena se quitó, junto con los brazales, las espinilleras y las botas.

—¿Crees que estará bien si se queda solo un momento? —preguntó Gabrielle, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro más bajo de Xena—. Creo que a mí también me apetece darme un baño.

Xena le dirigió una mirada divertida pero indulgente.

—Ah, así que te gustaría, ¿eh? —se levantó, cogió una camisa limpia de lino y le lanzó una a Gabrielle—. Y yo que creía que ya habrías tenido bastante agua esta tarde.

—¡Eh! —exclamó la bardo—. ¡Es cierto! Me _debes_ una por eso... —avanzó amenazadora hacia Xena, que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, echándole esa mirada tipo "a que no te atreves". Gabrielle entrecerró los ojos con rabia fingida y gruñó—: Te la vas a cargar...

—Ja. Primero tendrás que cogerme —replicó Xena, que echó a correr hacia el arroyo.

Maldiciendo, Gabrielle salió disparada tras ella, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría alcanzar a la mujer más alta ni aunque lo intentara, pero intentándolo de todas formas. Corría a tal velocidad que no se dio cuenta de que el arroyo volvía sobre sí mismo y se encontró en el aire encima de un tramo de agua antes de percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, al salir corriendo de la orilla.

—Oh, Hades —murmuró y cerró los ojos, a la espera del ataque helado del arroyo. Cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de dar en el agua, fue atrapada en medio del aire y en cambio aterrizó en una orilla cubierta de hierba—. Uuff —jadeó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa sardónica de Xena, echada junto a ella en la hierba.

—Gabrielle, ¿es que nunca miras por dónde vas? ¿Es que siempre te tienes que lanzar a las cosas de cabeza? —la guerrera estaba apoyada en un codo, con una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios que suavizaba cualquier crítica implícita.

—No —jadeó Gabrielle, sin aliento—. Siempre me lanzo a las cosas de cabeza. Y mira dónde estoy —alargó la mano, tocó a Xena en la punta de la nariz y vio la sonrisa de la guerrera.

—Dónde, ¿verdad? —rió Xena.

 _Jessan notó que el dolor era más agudo ahora. La insensibilidad que había tenido parecía estar desapareciendo, lo cual podía considerarse buena señal, supuso. Había dormido un buen rato y era vagamente consciente de lo que lo rodeaba. Notaba el calor de una hoguera, a su derecha, y el ojo sano le indicaba que también había luz en esa dirección._

 _Así que ésa era Xena, reflexionó su mente atontada. Dado lo que él era, había oído hablar de la Princesa Guerrera, por supuesto. El Pueblo se mantenía al tanto de los guerreros que sobresalían por encima de lo normal, que podían suponer un peligro para su especie. Xena había supuesto ese peligro. Su gente había desarrollado una habilidad muy útil para evitar a la especie de ella: pensó que podía considerarse como una conciencia de la vida. Normalmente podía percibir a los seres vivos que lo rodeaban, la verde inmensidad del bosque, las criaturas pequeñas y huidizas, la respiración de la tierra misma. Las personas como Xena destacaban en esa paz como algo muerto y feo, oscuro y desagradable. Evitarlas solía ser fácil, nunca tenía que preguntarse si uno de su especie quería hacerle el mal o el bien, sólo tenía que Mirar y luego desaparecer en el verdor impenetrable de su bosque natal... Pero estos aldeanos, a quienes no había hecho el menor daño, le habían hecho algo en la cabeza y ahora no conseguía percibir nada. Eso le daba más miedo que nada a lo que se hubiera enfrentado en toda su vida. Tendría que tomar decisiones sobre estas dos personas basándose únicamente en su instinto y eso no bastaba. ¿Cómo podía confiar en ellas? ¿Confiar en Xena? Imposible. Esa mujer destruía aldeas, mataba a niños inocentes. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? Cierto, le había limpiado las heridas. Probablemente para poder sacarle hasta el último detalle de información antes de matarlo. No, eso no tenía sentido. Tal vez quería exhibirlo como a un animal. Sabía de otros de su especie que habían sufrido ese destino. Oyó unos débiles roces y llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente estaban cerca. Más le valía echar un vistazo y empezar a planear cómo escapar. A lo mejor... ¡qué idea! A lo mejor podría matarla... ¡qué premio para su gente, no tener que volver a preocuparse jamás de que la Princesa Guerrera los pudiera encontrar! Su padre estaría muy orgulloso._

Al principio las llamas bajas le hicieron parpadear y lagrimear y le impidieron ver nada más alrededor del fuego. Esperó pacientemente y las sombras poco a poco se fueron aclarando cada vez más. Un campamento bien organizado. Un campamento de guerrero. Al intante se sintió mejor. Distinguió la difusa forma dorada del caballo no muy lejos, oyó el ruido áspero que hacía al pastar la hierba. Movimiento... su ojo se movió hacia la izquierda y se encontró con la mirada de Xena, que estaba reclinada en una roca cercana, ocupándose de una pieza de armadura. Estaba echada, vestida con una camisa de lino, sobre lo que parecía una gruesa alfombra de piel negra, con las piernas desnudas estiradas y cruzadas, y su hombro servía de almohadón a la mujer rubia más joven, que estaba profundamente dormida.

Se miraron en silencio un momento, como lo harían dos poderosos animales del bosque, para decidir si se trataba de un amigo o un enemigo. Xena no se engañaba con respecto a lo que era capaz de hacer, cualquiera con ojos en la cara se podía dar cuenta de que no era un granjero. Pero el ojo era inteligente, había pensamiento tras esa mirada, no la furia ciega de una bestia. Xena tenía la sensación de que se podía razonar con él. Al menos, eso esperaba. No tenía la menor gana de hacerle más daño.

 _Nunca habían mencionado, pensó Jessan, vagamente divertido, que además era bella, para tratarse de una de su especie. La excelencia en el campo de batalla sí, eso sí que lo mencionaban. La falta de misericordia, las crueldades, el desprecio a la vida. Todo eso ya lo sabía. Y había oído, como todos, que había renunciado a su vida como señora de la guerra y que se dedicaba a recorrer las tierras, ayudando a la gente cuando podía. Aunque no lo habían creído, pues sin duda nadie tan sanguinario como ella podía cambiar tan de repente. ¿Podía dejarlo sin más cuando conocía, en cuerpo y alma, lo que su Pueblo también conocía: la euforia del combate, el fuego incomparable que invade el corazón al matar? ¿El júbilo feroz del combate a muerte que corría por las venas como un vino fuerte? ¡El don de Ares! Él lo conocía. Sabía que ella también: lo llevaba escrito en los ojos, legible para alguien como él. No, no lo habían creído._

 _Ahora su vida dependía de que descubriera si era realmente cierto y sólo tenía los sentidos físicos y la capacidad de raciocinio para hacerlo. No era justo. Habría sido tan fácil... con sólo cerrar los ojos y extender suavemente su percepción, habría visto su Molde. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era mirar con su vista inadecuada y ver a una mujer morena, más joven de lo que creía, limpiando una pieza de armadura junto a una fogata bien hecha. Arrggg. Bueno, estaba sola, salvo por la bardo. Hasta ahí, la historia era cierta. ¿Y el resto? ¿Cómo podía esperar saberlo? La bardo se mueve, ah, tiene sueños oscuros. Observó cuando Xena apartó la mirada de él y se concentró en cambio en Gabrielle y ahora vio la emoción de su cara al rodear a la muchacha con un brazo y ahuyentar su pesadilla, tranquilizándola. Ah. De repente, se sintió mucho mejor. A lo mejor era cierto. Mañana intentaría descubrirlo. Por ahora, al menos, parecía estar a salvo._

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Jessan supo que probablemente viviría. Sus cortes se estaban curando y ya no sentía el malsano calor de la fiebre a su alrededor. Los golpes le dolían y la cabeza le martilleaba especialmente, pero estaba más alerta y sus pensamientos eran coherentes y cuerdos. Abrió el ojo cuando unas pisadas se acercaron a él y se fijó con cierta dificultad en la joven bardo rubia, que estaba de rodillas a su lado con agua que le hacía mucha falta. Los ojos de Gabrielle se encontraron con el suyo sin miedo, mientras lo ayudaba a beber.

—Buenos días —dijo, alegremente—. Por favor, bébete todo esto. Lo necesitas.

Jessan obedeció y luego observó su cara bonita con interés.

—No tienes miedo —comentó, observando que enarcaba la ceja ante la pregunta que dejaba entrever su voz áspera.

—No —contestó Gabrielle, ofreciéndole más agua.

—Pues deberías —gruñó Jessan, alzando los labios con esfuerzo para mostrar los colmillos—. Incluso ahora, podría matarte tan deprisa que ni siquiera Xena podría detenerme.

—Lo dudo —susurró una voz grave y sibilante en su otro oído. Notó el frío acero en el cuello y se quedó inmóvil. Su ojo dorado giró al otro lado para encontrarse con los azules de Xena a menos de doce centímetros de su cara. _¡Por Ares! ¡Cómo ha conseguido acercarse tanto!_ El corazón le martilleó en el pecho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el acero que notaba no era más que el cuchillo pequeño que usaba para limpiar las heridas y que estaba haciendo justamente eso alrededor de su ojo hinchado.

Gabrielle se rió suavemente.

—No pasa nada. De todas formas, no lo habrías hecho —le ofreció un poco de carne a la parrilla—. Al cabo de un tiempo, tienes una... no sé... como una sensación sobre las personas cuando tienen intención de matarte o de pegarte o ese tipo de cosas. A mí me ha parecido que estabas bastante bien —le pasó otro pedazo de carne, dado que él estaba masticando distraído el primero y haciendo todo lo posible por no pensar en Xena arrodillada a su lado con un cuchillo contra su sien—. Y la verdad es que eso nos pasa muy a menudo, porque mucha gente quiere matarnos o pegarnos o cosas así, ¿sabes? —le puso una mano en el brazo y lo miró al ojo—. Siento muchísimo que esa gente te hiciera daño.

Él dejó de masticar y se la quedó mirando. Al cabo de una vida entera de recibir el odio de su especie, esto le resultaba casi demasiado duro de soportar. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo y se levantó, encaminándose al fuego donde estaba cocinando.

Desconcertado, volvió la mirada hacia Xena, que estaba terminando con su herida de la cabeza. Ella le sonrió levemente.

—Ve la bondad en todo el mundo.

Él se quedó pensando en eso. Podía ser cierto. Tal vez...

—Es evidente que la ha visto en ti —dijo en voz alta, obteniendo una pequeña victoria por la expresión sobresaltada de sus ojos. Ah... tenía razón. Se sintió mejor—. No me creía que hubieras dejado de matar —la miró a los ojos, espejos del alma incluso en el caso de ella—. Ahora sí —se apoyó en un codo e incorporó el cuerpo dolorido para poder reclinarse a medias y hablar con ella. No se iba a perder esta oportunidad. Puso en orden sus ideas, sabiendo que tendría que dar cierta información antes de obtenerla. Se dio cuenta, al abrir la boca para hablar, de que había decidido confiar en ellas, al menos por ahora. Era pavoroso, como si hubiera saltado de un alto precipicio sin garantía de sobrevivir al aterrizaje.

—Soy —declaró, echando una mirada a Gabrielle, que había vuelto y ahora estaba sentada al lado de Xena—, un hijo de Ares.

Sin embargo, esta rimbombante declaración no obtuvo el pasmo habitual de su público.

Gabrielle resopló.

—Caray, pues sí que mariposea.

Xena se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Cómo no —masculló—. Tendría que habérmelo imaginado.

Jessan pasó la mirada de la una a la otra muy desconcertado. Así pues, ¿podía ser cierto?

—Habláis de Ares como si lo conociérais —dijo, alzando su voz áspera en tono de pregunta.

Xena suspiró.

—¿Quieres decir que tú no? —se apoyó en un tocón que tenía detrás y estiró las largas piernas—. Qué falta de consideración por su parte. Aunque no me sorprende —lo miró—. Yo era una de sus Elegidos —él le sostuvo la mirada, retándola a decir el resto—. Hasta que un día decidí romper nuestro contrato —involuntariamente, su mirada se desvió hacia Gabrielle, que le sonrió como respuesta—. Pero nunca había oído hablar de tu especie. ¿Qué eres, ya que estamos?

Jessan se quedó en silencio un momento, repasando lo que había averiguado. Había desafiado a Ares. Así que los rumores eran ciertos.

—Ares decidió que estaba harto de los mortales y quiso crear un ejército de guerreros inmortales que le fueran leales —carraspeó un poco y Gabrielle se inclinó para pasarle el odre de agua—. Gracias —respondió roncamente—. Nos creó mezclando la sangre de un león con la de un hombre y uniendo nuestras dos especies en una sola —bebió un largo trago de agua—. Somos más fuertes que vuestra especie y fieros como leones y vivimos para el combate y la muerte —sacó la mandíbula y les echó su mejor mirada de guerrero despiadado.

La boca de Xena esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ah, ya —comentó—. ¿Y qué pasó?

El gran guerrero suspiró.

—Afrodita.

—Ohhh... —dijeron Xena y Gabrielle a la vez, maliciosamente.

—Se presentó ante él cuando estaba terminando. Él cometió el error de dejarla un momento a solas con nuestros antepasados —se quedó mirando la luz del sol de la mañana—. Ella nos dio la mortalidad. Nos dio alma y la voluntad de conocerla. Y... —aquí se detuvo, cuando la pena le agarrotó la garganta y le impidió seguir hablando. Bajó la mirada y al cabo de un momento volvió a mirar sus caras serias, pero atentas—. Y nos dio la capacidad de amar — _Ah... Devon._ Su corazón lloró. Respirando hondo, apartó sus recuerdos por la fuerza y carraspeó—. Hace seis años, no lejos de aquí, unos de vuestra especie rodearon a tres de nosotros y mataron a mi Devon con sus flechas de cobardes —con fiereza, desafiante, alzó el ojo para mirarlas a los suyos, esperando no sabía muy bien qué—. Estaba embarazada de mi hijo —ahora sus palabras se tiñeron de cólera—: No habíamos hecho _nada_... a vuestra especie.

Gabrielle lo miró, horrorizada. Alargó la mano y le agarró el brazo con compasión.

Xena meneaba la cabeza y suspiró profundamente.

—Lo siento —se quedó mirando al hombre atentamente, notando cómo apretaba y aflojaba los grandes puños—. Afrodita fue muy cruel.

Jessan la miró.

—¿Cruel? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó, con curiosidad—. ¿Cuánto más cruel fue vuestra especie, al matarla a sangre fría?

—Vivimos en un mundo cruel, Jessan —contestó Xena—. El mayor riesgo que se puede correr es amar a alguien —hablaba sin expresión—. No puedo hacerme responsable de todos los actos, buenos o malos, de mi gente, pero lo lamento, por ti y por tu Devon —se puso bruscamente en pie y se encaminó hacia Argo.

—¿Alguna vez has lamentado enamorarte, Jessan? —preguntó Gabrielle, en voz baja. Observó su cara, mientras él meditaba su respuesta. En realidad no era tan espantoso de aspecto, una vez que te acostumbrabas a él. Su rostro, aunque magullado, tenía cierta nobleza. _Eso probablemente también procede de Afrodita_ , pensó, _seguro que Ares no los habría hecho tan atractivos._ Ahora bien, los colmillos eran puro Ares. La nariz respingona, por otro lado, era claramente cosa de Afrodita.

—No, Gabrielle, nunca lo he lamentado y tampoco ahora —contestó por fin, como si la respuesta lo sorprendiera un poco—. Quiero decir que Xena tiene razón, ¿sabes? Vivimos por la espada y siempre sabemos que puede pasar esto. Somos lo que somos, a fin de cuentas —suspiró—. No, cada minuto valió la pena —esto pareció reconfortarlo, pues la miró de nuevo con una expresión más apacible—. Gracias por recordármelo.

Ella le sonrió y se levantó.

—Discúlpame un momento.

 _Con un suspiro, se echó de nuevo y parpadeó. Había sido una conversación sorprendente, pensó. Aquí hay algo más de lo que sé. Estiró las extremidades, sintiendo el dolor que las invadía. Cerró los ojos e intentó de nuevo extender su percepción. Nada. Como si tuviera un saco atado a la cabeza. Suspiró. ¿Estaba seguro de ellas? No... pero en el fondo tampoco podía odiarlas, como debería odiar a la gente que mató a su Devon. Estas dos no eran aquellos aldeanos. Eso lo sabía. ¿Debía hacer caso de su corazón? No, demasiado peligroso, tanto para él como para su gente. Mejor que no hubiera Princesas Guerreras por el mundo._

Xena se alejó de ellos, con la mente confusa. Lo que le había dicho al hombre era la verdad. Gabrielle todavía tenía pesadillas sobre su muerte. ¡Lo que le había hecho pasar a su amiga! ¿Qué derecho tenía a hacer eso? _Debería haber seguido mi propio consejo_ , pensó gravemente. _Demasiado tarde_... Se sentó en una roca para poner en orden sus ideas confusas y se apresuró a coger una pieza de armadura cuando oyó que se acercaba la bardo. Miró a Gabrielle, que se sentó a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bardo, en voz baja, observando su cara.

—Sí —contestó ella, puliendo el trozo de armadura.

Gabrielle se acercó más y le susurró al oído:

—Mientes.

Consiguió media sonrisa.

—Sí —Xena soltó un resoplido—. Me ha recordado que sé lo que se siente al morir.

—Oh... —dijo Gabrielle, en tono apagado.

Xena la miró.

—¿Lamentas haber preguntado?

—No —sonrió la bardo—. Me alegro de que hayas contestado —apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Xena—. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

—Mmm —musitó la alta guerrera—. Depende de lo que quiera hacer él, ¿no? Está bastante lejos de casa. Me pregunto cómo ha llegado hasta aquí.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tendremos que preguntárselo, ¿no? —miró hacia el otro lado del campamento—. Me gusta. Es decir, sé que da miedo mirarlo y que probablemente es peligroso, pero también tiene algo dulce.

—Sí —contestó Xena escuetamente—. Algo.

Esa noche, su gran paciente se unió a ellas para cenar alrededor del fuego. Se curaba asombrosamente deprisa: un legado de Ares, sospechaba Xena. _Si te vas a pasar la vida luchando, más vale que te cures rápido, ¿eh?_ Sonrió por dentro. _A mí me ha venido bien, de vez en cuando._ Terminó el pescado y miró a Jessan, que contemplaba pensativo el fuego.

—Bueno —dijo. Él levantó la mirada al oír su voz—. ¿Te diriges a casa?

Jessan suspiró.

—Mi casa está en la costa noroeste —sonrió sin humor—. No creo que lo consiga. Hay demasiados asentamientos, con demasiada gente asustada desde aquí hasta allí —se quedó mirando al suelo—. Sois una especie cruel y estúpida, ¿lo sabíais? Nuestra gente jamás ha atacado a la vuestra, pero vivimos en las sombras, con la esperanza de que no nos veais, porque cuando nos veis, no paráis de darnos caza hasta que matáis a todos los que encontráis.

—El miedo da una gran motivación —respondió Xena, en tono frío—. Me imagino que la gente que te vea, y Jessan, tienes que reconocer que tienes un aspecto de lo más feroz, no podría imaginarse que no atacarías si pudieras —jugueteó distraída con una piedrecita que tenía cerca de la bota—. De no haberte conocido, yo habría pensado eso.

Jessan lo asimiló.

—Y me habrías atacado al instante —miró a Gabrielle, que guardaba silencio, pero observaba sus rostros mientras hablaban.

Xena le dedicó una de sus sonrisas lentas y fieras.

—Bueno, en otro tiempo tal vez. Ahora, probablemente habría esperado a que tú me atacaras primero —echó una mirada rápida a la bardo—. Intento no crear problemas —Gabrielle resopló y luego soltó una risita, provocando la risa de Jessan y Xena—. Bueno —reconoció la mujer morena—, la mayor parte del tiempo, en cualquier caso —se irguió y se estiró, captando la mirada de Gabrielle y enarcando una ceja. Gabrielle mostró su acuerdo asintiendo, pues ya habían hablado de las posibles contingencias antes de cenar—. Jessan, estaríamos encantadas de acompañarte hasta la frontera noroeste, de llevarte a casa con tu gente, si no te importa viajar con nosotras —le echó otra sonrisa perezosa—. Creo que puedo mantener tu pellejo intacto hasta entonces.

 _¿Podrías?_ pensó Jessan. _¿Podrías, Xena? No sé yo. ¿Eres tan buena como afirma tu reputación? Lo dudo... nadie lo es jamás. Oh, sí, estoy convencido de que fuiste una general brillante, pero ya no tienes ejército. ¿Puedes demostrar tu habilidad sobre los cuerpos de tus enemigos? No sé yo._ Se la quedó mirando, mientras esperaban pacientemente su respuesta. Toda músculo, eso era cierto. Lo veía en la forma en que se movía. Las muñecas eran muñecas de espadachín, de eso tampoco cabía duda. Ésa no era una espada de adorno y la armadura era funcional. Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Era un riesgo que tendría que asumir. En cualquier caso, era mejor que ir solo... y... se obligó a reconocerlo, a pesar de lo que eran, su corazón se negaba a doblegarse ante su cerebro. Estas dos le gustaban.

—Sería para mí un honor aceptar vuestro ofrecimiento —dijo, en voz baja.


	2. Chapter 2

**La esencia de una guerrera 2**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Me alegro —sonrió Gabrielle y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Lo conseguiremos sin problemas.

Jessan sonrió con todos sus dientes.

—Pero me gustaría conseguir armas. Me siento... —buscó una descripción en su mente.

—Desnudo —afirmó Xena, tajantemente. Lo miró enarcando una ceja sardónica, pero en sus labios bailaba una ligera sonrisa. Lo miró a los ojos con un brillo comprensivo que... por Ares... podría haber sido una de su propia especie.

—Sí —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros con cierta timidez—. Exactamente.

—Guerreros —suspiró Gabrielle, teatralmente—. Les das una espada y carne cruda y ya están contentos —los miró a los dos poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Carne cruda? —dijeron los dos a la vez, sin mirarse siquiera—. Puaj.

Jessan ya estaba lo bastante fuerte como para viajar un poco al día siguiente, aunque Xena insistió en avanzar despacio para dañar lo menos posible sus heridas en proceso de curación. Pasaron ante dos pequeñas aldeas, pero no los vio nadie y tuvieron la suerte de toparse con un antiguo campo de batalla ya más avanzado el día. Jessan y Xena se pasaron un rato escarbando pacientemente entre los restos hasta que por fin Xena encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—Ah. Esto es —alzó su hallazgo, una reliquia incrustada de barro y mugre, de unas tres cuartas partes el largo de su cuerpo—. No me lo esperaba. Normalmente revisan a fondo los campos de batalla en busca de metal utilizable. No me puedo creer que se les haya pasado esto —miró a su alrededor desde donde estaba—. Ah. Debe de haber estado debajo de una pila de cadáveres —un fémur cayó rodando por la pila donde estaba hurgando y le echó un breve vistazo. _¿Cuánto tiempo me he pasado revisando restos de cadáveres?_ Suspiró por dentro. _Demasiado._

—¿Qué _es_ eso? —preguntó Gabrielle, desde un lado donde había estado echada a la sombra, trabajando en uno de sus pergaminos. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo antes de acercarse donde estaban Jessan y Xena, examinando seriamente lo que fuera que tenían. Jessan cogió el hallazgo de Xena y lo golpeó con fuerza contra el árbol junto al que estaba. Cayó una lluvia de mugre, polvo y escamas de herrumbre, revelando los contornos generales de una gran espada de las que se manejaban con las dos manos. Volvió a golpearla con fuerza, soltando más suciedad y herrumbre, hasta que vieron cómo cobraba forma el firme contorno de una empuñadura.

—Ah. Esto ya me gusta más —comentó Jessan, agarrando la empuñadura con firmeza. Xena agarró la vaina podrida y los dos tiraron en direcciones opuestas. Los resultados los sorprendieron a todos.

—Caray —exclamó Gabrielle, con los ojos de par en par.

Xena enarcó una ceja y soltó un suave silbido.

—Ohhhhh —suspiró Jessan, girando la hoja, que, increíblemente, tenía el borde liso y ni una sola abolladura ni arañazo. El frío metal relucía afilado y mortífero a la polvorienta luz del sol del atardecer. Sonrió encantado—. Y además es de mi tamaño justo —sopesó el arma con regocijo—. ¿Me harás el honor de combatir conmigo más tarde, Xena? —descubrió los colmillos como desafío en broma—. Sería una historia estupenda para contarla cuando vuelva a casa.

 _¿Lo hará? Eso me dará una oportunidad de matarla, seguro que lo sabe. ¿Confiará en mí? ¿Confiaría yo en ella?_

Xena le dedicó una sonrisa igualmente fiera.

—Ya veremos —pero el brillo de sus ojos le dijo que probablemente lo haría. Envolvió con cuidado la espada en un trapo que le prestó Gabrielle, con la intención de fabricar una vaina adecuada en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

—No vais a luchar de verdad el uno contra el otro, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Gabrielle a Xena en voz baja, mientras seguían avanzando por un camino del bosque cubierto de árboles. Echó una mirada preocupada a su compañera—. Quiero decir... ya sé... bueno, que eres tú... o sea, él es...

Xena la agarró del hombro para reconfortarla.

—Calma, Gabrielle. Si es tan bueno como creo que es, será el combate de entrenamiento más seguro que haya tenido en mi vida —se echó a reír suavemente al ver la expresión desconcertada de Gabrielle—. No pasa nada, en serio.

La bardo se quedó callada, sin mirar a Xena a los ojos.

La alta guerrera se la quedó mirando un momento y luego pasó la mano del hombro de Gabrielle a la barbilla de la bardo y le volvió la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Gabrielle? —habló en voz baja—. No nos vamos a hacer daño. No se trata de eso.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando a su compañera largo rato antes de responder.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Es que me cae muy bien y tú... Xena, puede haber un accidente —suspiró—. Lo sé, es una tontería, ¿verdad?

—No —murmuró Xena—. No lo es —inesperadamente, rodeó a Gabrielle con un brazo y la estrechó—. Tendremos mucho cuidado, te lo prometo.

 _Jessan las observaba con interés por el rabillo del ojo sano. Estaba demasiado lejos para oír su conversación y, a decir verdad, se habría apartado más si hubiera podido oírlas. El Pueblo era así, valoraban su intimidad y esperaban el mismo respeto por parte de los demás. Una característica muy útil._

 _¿Pero qué era esto? La bardo pelirroja parecía disgustada por algo. ¿Qué, pensó, podía ser? No era su presencia, de eso estaba seguro. Cualquiera podía fingir bien, pero la cordialidad que notaba en la joven Gabrielle era más real y tangible que cualquiera que hubiera notado en su vida, incluso entre su propia especie. No le tenía miedo y no tenía miedo de Xena. Entonces, ¿qué?_

 _Ah... ¡lo que estaba averiguando! Tiene miedo... de repente lo percibió. Ah... por fin. Muy débil, muy desenfocado, pero ahí estaba, un pálido gris donde antes sólo había oscuridad. Se dio cuenta de que se debía a que las emociones de ella eran tan fuertes que estaban atravesando la barrera sofocante que habían levantado sus heridas. ¿Miedo? ¿De qué tenía...? Ah... ahora lo Veía. Tiene miedo de que luchemos. Bardo boba. Teme el sufrimiento, de Xena y... se quedó pasmado... el mío también. Por Ares. Pero ya, Xena se lo ha explicado. Ahora está mejor._

 _No podía leer pensamientos. Lo que percibía eran oleadas de emociones fuertes, que había aprendido con la práctica a interpretar. Las emociones de Gabrielle eran definidas y muy fuertes: lo sorprendían por su intensidad. Xena... la guerrera, por otra parte, reprimía las suyas con un control excelente. Apenas percibía nada de ella, salvo un poquito aquí... Mmm. Muy interesante e inesperado._

 _El ojo abierto de Jessan reflejó un asombro momentáneo. Bah. Soy un vulgar cotilla. Se regañó a sí mismo y se adelantó unos pasos. En casa le habrían dado de bofetadas por espiar de tal manera. Supuso que podía defenderse diciendo que su vida corría peligro, pero... sabía que no era así y que no había excusa para ello. Mamá se avergonzaría de él._

—Ven aquí, Jessan —dijo Xena, esa noche después de cenar—. Te voy a quitar la venda del otro ojo y veremos qué tal va.

Nervioso, Jessan se acercó a ella de mala gana y se sentó en el tronco para poner la cabeza a su alcance. _¿Y si no veo?_ El miedo le revolvía el estómago. _¿Y si me ha dejado ciego a propósito?_ Cuando se le pasó esta idea por la mente, la miró rápidamente y vio su intensa mirada azul clavada en su herida, sus manos que trabajaban deprisa, pero con delicadeza. No. Al estar así de cerca, estuvo seguro. La que estaba sentada a su lado no era un ser oscuro y malévolo.

Xena cortó con cuidado la venda que le tapaba el otro ojo y examinó su trabajo.

—Vale, ábrelo —le indicó, protegiéndole la vista del resplandor del fuego.

Con el corazón palpitante, abrió despacio el párpado del ojo herido y parpadeó, suspirando de alivio cuando el mundo cobró forma. Casi le dio un abrazo de alivio al recuperar toda su capacidad visual.

—Bien —Xena se echó hacia atrás, con aire satisfecho—. Eso está mucho mejor.

Gabrielle sonrió, apoyada en su vara, y se acercó un poco más para ver mejor lo que ahora era un par de ojos dorados, que reflejaban los últimos rayos del sol y el primer resplandor de su fogata.

—Oye —lo empujó con la vara—. ¿Quieres venir a nadar con nosotras?

—Ehhh... —farfulló Jessan, lleno de pánico—. ¿A nadar? —pasó la mirada recién liberada al arroyo cercano, cascada incluida, que Xena había elegido para acampar—. Es que, mm... pues nosotros no nadamos mucho —intentó mirarlas con aire hosco—. Paso.

—Tienes miedo —afirmó Gabrielle, tajantemente—. No me lo puedo creer.

—¡ _No_ es cierto! —ladró Jessan, molesto—. Es que no me gusta... nadar. ¡Nada más!

—Seguro que nunca lo has hecho —comentó la bardo—. Seguro que no sabes —sus ojos soltaron un destello travieso—. Venga, Jessan... te enseñaremos —se arrodilló delante de él—. Es una habilidad de lo más últil. En serio —echó una mirada a Xena—. A lo mejor Xena te enseña a coger peces con las manos.

 _Jessan frunció el ceño severamente. Lo había pillado. Sabía la verdad: no tenía ni idea de nadar. ¿Podrían enseñarle? Intentó mantener sus defensas imaginando que se trataba de un truco para ahogarlo, pero su corazón se rió de él con desprecio. ¿Era remotamente posible que estas dos hijas del mayor enemigo de su especie estuvieran empezando a llenar la oscuridad creada por la muerte de Devon? No. Imposible. Pero... suspiró. Maldición. Iba a tener que aprender a nadar. Un momento... ¿coger peces con las manos? Eso sí que no. Hasta ahí llegaba._

—Bueno, tal vez para... mm... nadar un poco —aceptó de mala gana.

Bajaron hasta la orilla del arroyo, él vacilante, ellas agarrándolo delicada pero inexorablemente de los grandes brazos. El agua estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba y gruñó sorprendido.

—Hay una fuente termal un poco más arriba —comentó Xena, interpretando correctamente el gruñido—. No está muy caliente, pero es mejor que si estuviera gélida —se había quedado sólo con la túnica de cuero para la lección y estaba varios pasos por delante de él dentro del agua. _¿Es que estamos chifladas?_ se preguntó, pensativa. Enseñarle a nadar. _¿En qué estaba pensando Gabrielle?_ Le había seguido la corriente porque... bueno, porque a veces los instintos de Gabrielle con este tipo de cosas eran mucho más certeros que los suyos, por eso. Aunque jamás lo reconocería.

Consiguieron que se metiera hasta la cintura y luego se asustó cuando la superficie que tenía bajo los pies se hundió más. Les echó una mirada y vio expresiones pacientes, no asqueadas. Despacio, siguió adentrándose, hasta que el agua le llegó al cuello, pero seguía haciendo pie en el fondo. Era agradable, la verdad. Xena y Gabrielle se mantenían a flote justo delante de él, esperando. Las observó, parecía bastante fácil. Xena demostró cómo dar una brazada... ah, sí, ya comprendía el mecanismo. Lo intentó... caray... sus brazos lo impulsaron con mucha más facilidad de la que podía esperar. Gabrielle aplaudió y lo felicitó.

—¡Así se hace, Jessan! ¿Lo ves? No es difícil.

Él se colocó de espaldas y movió un poco los brazos. No, no era difícil, en realidad. Y la sensación del agua, la presencia del mundo a su alrededor, eran embriagadoras. Los breves destellos de percepción interna que estaba sintiendo se iban haciendo más tangibles y ahora que lo rodeaba el agua, le hablaba con susurros ligeros y risueños. Gabrielle era ahora una presencia sólida y cálida. Xena, como el mercurio, entraba y salía vertiginosamente de su Vista. En contra de su buen juicio, notó que su corazón las acogía y no pudo impedirlo. ¡Por Ares! ¿Qué iba a hacer? Éstas eran sus enemigas... y las enemigas de su gente. No era justo...

Xena se sumergió, desapareciendo de su vista de repente. Jessan contempló las ondas creadas al zambullirse y luego miró a Gabrielle a la cara, para ver si debía preocuparse. Al parecer no. La muchacha pelirroja sonreía con aire travieso.

—¡Aahhhh! —gritó él, saltando casi fuera del agua, cuando algo le mordisqueó la pierna. Se giró en redondo y Xena salió a la superficie, con una sonrisa maliciosa y sujetando una enorme trucha con las dos manos.

—La cena —dijo riendo y lanzó el pez a lo alto de la orilla.

Jessan farfulló indignado y luego hizo lo que habría hecho con su hermana Eldwin, sin pensar. Se lanzó contra ella, olvidándose del agua, y se hundió con un gran chapuzón. Lo invadió el pánico, pero antes de que pudiera aspirar el agua o hacer cualquier otra tontería, unas manos fuertes lo agarraron y le sacaron la cabeza fuera del arroyo susurrante.

Tosió, por reflejo, y echó una mirada iracunda de soslayo a Xena, que lo sujetaba. Debería haberla asustado, pero tal vez el hecho de que lo estuviera acunando como a un cachorro echó a perder el efecto. Con tanto contacto físico, casi podía percibir también su calidez... no... un momento... sí. Sí, la percibía. Enterrada bajo esos duros escudos había una persona capaz de sentir profundas emociones. Sentía aprecio por él. No lo podía evitar. Él también sentía aprecio por ella. Sonrió y le devolvió la calidez, aunque sabía que no podía percibirla.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca y suave, aunque no podía saber por qué le daba las gracias. Por un momento, sintió una profunda lástima por los humanos. _Viven sólo media vida... tal vez por eso matan todo lo que encuentran... caray... qué cosa más profunda... tal vez lo hacen porque no tienen forma de sentir el dolor que causan... mm... no sé..._

—Ay ay ay —dijo Gabrielle, colocándose a su otro lado—. No intentes atraparla en el agua. En una causa perdida. Lo sé bien —apoyó un codo en su pecho—. ¿Habéis dicho algo de la cena? Me muero de hambre.

El viaje del día siguiente trajo consigo el problema que Jessan llevaba tiempo esperándose. Justo después de comer, se les echó encima una banda de soldados de a pie bastante bien armados. Xena se colocó delante, interponiéndose entre Gabrielle y Jessan y los soldados. Gabrielle sujetó bien la vara y esperó. Miró a Jessan, que observaba tanto a la guerrera como a los soldados con mucha atención. Él la miró interrogante.

—Vamos a ver qué tiene Xena en mente —le susurró—. Sólo son ocho —sonrió ante su expresión de asombro.

—¿No deberíamos ayudarla? —preguntó él, llevándose la mano a la espada.

Ella lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

—No pasa nada, creo... por lo general, si la interrumpo cuando son menos de una docena, se irrita —no la creyó. Gabrielle suspiró por lo bajo. Nadie la creía nunca. Aunque no se lo echaba en cara, puesto que ella había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que en realidad a Xena le encantaba luchar. De verdad. Igual que a ella le encantaba contar historias. Le había costado mucho aprenderlo y eso casi la había llevado a plantearse renunciar a seguir viajando juntas hasta que por fin lo comprendió. Aunque nunca conseguía descifrar a Xena del todo, por supuesto.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó el líder de la banda de soldados, mirando a Jessan de arriba abajo. Sus hombres formaron un círculo cauteloso detrás de él, mirando a Jessan, pero también vigilando a Xena.

—Es un amigo —comentó Xena, escuetamente—. No queremos problemas —hablaba en tono conciliador, pero Gabrielle, por experiencia, advirtió la tensión de la alta figura de Xena, vio el movimiento de la armadura sobre sus hombros que indicaba que estaba preparada y a la espera de un predecible ataque.

—¿Un amigo? —se burló el hombre riendo—. Deberías aprender a elegir mejor a tus amigos, señora —se acercó a ella muy decidido—. Aparta. Te libraremos de él y lo llevaremos a la ciudad —hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que avanzaran.

—Elijo a mis amigos con mucho cuidado, gracias —respondió Xena, manteniéndose firme y agarrando la empuñadura de la espada como advertencia—. He dicho que no queremos problemas. No he dicho que no sea capaz de causarlos.

—Suficiente advertencia —murmuró Gabrielle, sin hacer caso de la mirada de Jessan—. Está mejorando.

Él avanzó, directamente hacia Xena. A Jessan se le aceleró la respiración y vio que Gabrielle agarraba con fuerza la vara que sujetaba. El hombre se plantó justo delante de Xena y alargó la mano para quitarla de en medio.

—No hagas que me enfade, mujer. Sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo —dijo, con cierta exasperación. Esta mujer que jugaba a ser soldado lo estaba irritando.

—Qué idiota —susurró Gabrielle—. Está frito.

Jessan estaba a punto de moverse cuando se oyó un súbito y breve chasquido y un golpe sólido. Vio que Xena golpeaba primero al hombre directamente en la entrepierna y luego lo lanzaba de una patada a su círculo de seguidores.

Con un grito, los demás soldados corrieron hacia Xena, que esperaba y que entró en un frenesí de movimiento casi demasiado rápido para seguirlo con la vista. Jessan nunca supo en realidad qué le hizo a cada soldado después de soltar un grito salvaje de batalla, sacar la espada de la funda que llevaba a la espalda y lanzarse al ataque.

En un momento dado, salió catapultada por el aire y dio un salto mortal por encima de las cabezas de los desventurados soldados. Aterrizó detrás de ellos y tumbó a uno con la parte plana de la espada, luego agarró a otros dos e hizo chocar sus cabezas. Jessan notó que se quedaba boquiabierto. Cuando se posó el polvo, sólo había un montón de soldados polvorientos e inconscientes y Xena, que mascullaba por lo bajo y regresó con ellos como si hubiera salido a dar un paseo. _¡Por Ares! ¡Ni la han tocado!_

—Penoso —suspiró ella—. Vamos —cogió las riendas de Argo y tiró de ella y luego notó la expresión vidriosa de Jessan—. ¿Qué? ¿Te han herido? —miró a Gabrielle, que sonreía burlona—. ¿Qué?

La bardo puso su expresión más suficiente.

—Oh, nada. Acaba de ver a la Princesa Guerrera en acción —sofocó una risita ante la mirada asesina de Xena y clavó un dedo en las costillas de su amiga—. Y has estado deslumbrante, como siempre.

—Gabrielle... —gruñó Xena, en tono de advertencia, con lo cual su compañera se rió aún más y le volvió a clavar el dedo.

—Vamos, Xena, sabes que te encanta hacer eso —la bardo se fue animando con el tema—. Aplastarlos como un torbellino con toda facilidad... —se calló por fin al ver la expresión impasible y pétrea de Xena.

Jessan salió por fin de su trance y emprendió la marcha, siguiendo a Argo. _Y yo que me preguntaba si sería capaz de hacer justicia a su reputación._ Se dio una bofetada mental. _Caray, chico._ Resopló suavemente.

—Gracias de nuevo, por cierto —dijo, en voz baja.

—Bueno —comentó Xena—, a fin de cuentas, tengo una reputación mortífera que mantener —y consiguió mantener una expresión seria cuando los otros dos se volvieron y se la quedaron mirando pasmados—. Y ya sabéis que la única manera de hacerlo es dejando un reguero de sangre —los miró con una ceja enarcada y una expresión totalmente seria que se le extendió incluso a los ojos. Puso lo que sabía que era una mirada gélida y la clavó en los otros dos. Ellos se miraron nerviosos y Gabrielle tragó con fuerza, una vez. Xena los dejó así un poco más y luego pasó a su lado y siguió por el camino, tirando de Argo, en silencio. _La verdad es que no debería ser tan sensible a las bromas._ Suspiró por dentro. _Y no debería haberle hecho eso a Gabrielle._

Jessan soltó el aliento con evidente alivio.

—Caray —echó un brazo por encima de Argo—. Caray, Argo... no quiero que se enfade nunca conmigo —le susurró a la yegua, que apuntó una oreja hacia él con aire compasivo. Él agachó la cabeza y siguió adelante.

Gabrielle estuvo en silencio largo rato después de aquello, caminando al lado de Xena, que estaba también muy callada. Claro, que Xena no era especialmente habladora ni en las mejores circunstancias, pensó Gabrielle, con el estómago aún encogido por esa "mirada". Maldijo en silencio por dentro. _Estúpida, pero qué estúpida, Gabrielle. ¿Cuándo vas a enterarte de que tiene poca tolerancia a las bromas?_ Miró a su silenciosa compañera.

—Supongo que me lo merecía —dijo por fin y Xena volvió la cabeza y la miró con cariño risueño, mirada que Gabrielle no captó en absoluto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Xena, sabiéndolo muy bien.

—Ya me conoces... siempre intento encontrar la gracia de una situación. A veces se me olvida... o sea, creo que tengo derecho a... y no lo tengo y sé que estabas enfadada, pero he seguido dale que dale y... —qué mal se estaba expresando. Mentalmente, se pegó un grito a sí misma por no ser capaz de enunciar la más sencilla de las frases cuando estaba tensa y con Xena. Menuda bardo.

—Gabrielle —la voz grave era cálida. Xena la agarró del hombro más cercano. Dejaron de andar y se miraron un momento—. Sí que tienes derecho.

 _¿Comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo, amiga mía? La mayor parte de nuestra comunicación la hacemos sin palabras. A mí no se me dan bien._

—¿Sí? —preguntó la bardo, con seriedad.

—Sí —afirmó Xena—. Además, ¿cuántas personas conoces que puedan clavarme un dedo en las costillas sin que les rompa la mano? —esperó a ver una sonrisa como respuesta por parte de su compañera y luego siguió adelante para alcanzar a Jessan y Argo, tirando de la bardo—. Vamos.

 _Caray. ¿Es posible que, por una vez, haya sabido llevar bien el tema?_ Gabrielle se había relajado y seguía sonriendo. _Puede que sí._

Jessan contempló el paisaje que los rodeaba esa tarde.

—Ya no estamos lejos... creo que dentro de dos días estaremos muy cerca de mi casa —se terminó el pan y la carne con gran satisfacción y dedicó a Gabrielle una leve reverencia—. Pero voy a echar de menos tus guisos. No se lo digas a ella, pero son mejores que los de mi madre —vio que la bardo se sonrojaba y sonrió. Miró a Xena, que estaba apoyada tranquilamente en un árbol cercano y también sonreía.

—Se lo llevo diciendo desde hace meses. Creo que piensa que se lo digo sólo porque no tengo elección —comentó la guerrera, observando a su compañera, que se sonrojó de nuevo, esta vez hasta las raíces del pelo rubio—. Me alegro de tener una segunda opinión. A lo mejor ahora me cree —luego miró a Jessan—. Bueno, ¿estás listo para ese combate que me pediste?

El enorme y peludo guerrero sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—Sí —se estiró—. Tenemos que bajar esta excelente cena de algún modo y no se me ocurre una manera mejor —corrió a su zurrón y sacó la espada, casi dando brincos de emoción. Su espeso vello relucía al sol y se movía sobre su musculoso cuerpo como si fuera agua. Era la esencia misma de una naturaleza primitiva y se regocijaba con la sensación del cálido sol del atardecer en la espalda y la tierra firme bajo las potentes piernas. Levantó la espada hacia el sol y alzó la cara, absorbiendo el calor. _¡Lo va a hacer! ¿Confía en mí? ¿Puedo confiar en ella? ¡Oh, padre! Podría vengar tantas muertes con este momento, ella es todo lo que tú odias de ellos. Mi nombre viviría en nuestra aldea para siempre... pero papá, oh, papá... miro en mi corazón y no puedo, no puedo... ya me ha derrotado._ Sonrió con tristeza por dentro. Qué razón tenía ella. El amor era el peligro más grande.

Xena se echó a reír al verlo y luego se encaminó hacia un pequeño claro cercano, se volvió y esperó. Se habían detenido algo temprano, por lo que el sol del atardecer todavía daba mucha luz. Jessan desenvainó la espada y al aproximarse al claro y colocarse ante ella, la saludó con la parte plana. Ella inclinó la cabeza como respuesta y esperó a que él hiciera la primera finta, sin desenvainar aún su propia arma. _Espero saber lo que estoy haciendo_ , pensó, observando mientras él se acercaba. _Se lo prometí a Gabrielle... pero de verdad que espero ser tan buena como creo que soy, si no esto podría acabar con sangre._ Se planteó la posibilidad de que él intentara aprovechar esta oportunidad para librar a su pueblo de una enemiga peligrosa y luego se encogió de hombros. Como había dicho, la vida era peligrosa y si ella lo hacía lo mejor posible, daría igual. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

 _Ah... no te confíes tanto, Xena..._ canturreó Jessan por dentro, sintiendo el júbilo del combate que se alzaba en su interior. _Sé que eres buena, pero yo también lo soy..._ Balanceó un poco los brazos, para relajarse, y avanzó. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los azules de ella, vigilando cualquier leve movimiento que pudiera indicarle sus planes, que pudiera revelar sus maniobras. ¿Se traicionaría a sí misma? No, los ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, la cabeza firme como una roca. Ahí no iba a haber suerte. Se lanzó hacia delante, echando el brazo de la espada hacia atrás siguiendo el movimiento del cuerpo, con la intención de darle un ligero golpe con la parte plana de la hoja para enseñarla a respetar su habilidad. Al esperar el leve hormigueo del contacto, se quedó sorprendido cuando no se produjo, sino que ella penetró su defensa con una gracilidad ágil y fluida, le dio un cachete en la mejilla y volvió a quedar fuera de su alcance antes de que él pudiera reaccionar siquiera. Parpadeó. Por Ares, esta mujer estaba tocada por Hermes, con esa velocidad. Respiró hondo para calmarse y se reagrupó.

Una sonrisa traviesa y entonces ella desenvainó su arma y volvió a esperarlo.

Fascinada, Gabrielle estaba sentada en un tocón justo fuera del claro y los observaba.

Una sólida estocada, entonces, por parte de Jessan, hábilmente parada por Xena y seguida de un encuentro circular de ambas espadas, que provocó un siseo primigenio por el claro. Otra estocada, otra parada, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que el metal se hizo borroso ante sus ojos y los movimientos demasiado rápidos para poder verlos. Jessan descubrió que tenía el corazón desbocado, con la esperanza de que su habilidad estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias. Era mejor de lo que había imaginado y si uno de los dos cometía un error, el resultado sería doloroso. Podría resultar mortal, porque ninguno de los dos se estaba refrenando. Pero la adrenalina lo impulsaba, el fuego palpitante de su sangre lo mantenía en el combate y en su cara se formó una sonrisa fiera. Sus brazos se movían trazando los arcos precisos, definidos y disciplinados de un magnífico espadachín, buscando los huecos en las defensas de ella, algún punto débil en su técnica. Llevaba practicando para esto desde que tuvo edad suficiente para levantar una espada, cuando su padre lo llevó a la parte de atrás de su cómoda casa, colocó las pequeñas manos de su hijo alrededor de la empuñadura y asestó un mandoble... incontables horas de combate desde entonces. Estaba considerado como uno de los mejores entre los de su especie y, ahora, en este claro bajo el sol poniente de un largo día, se había encontrado con alguien que era igual de bueno que él y mejor.

Xena dejó que su cuerpo actuara y reaccionara sin pensarlo conscientemente, lo cual habría sido demasiado lento para este combate. El fornido guerrero era tan bueno como pensaba y este enfrentamiento estaba poniendo a prueba su propia habilidad, cosa que no ocurría con la suficiente frecuencia. Con él podía dar todo lo que tenía, sin temer por su vida o la de ella, y en su cara apareció una sonrisa fiera equiparable a la de él. Ah, qué divertido. Era divertido de un modo que nunca podría explicar a nadie que no viviera por la espada y ni siquiera a la mayoría de los que vivían de esta manera. Se fueron moviendo en círculo, avanzando, retrocediendo, avanzando de nuevo. Era muy bueno... posiblemente el mejor adversario al que se había enfrentado jamás y se había enfrentado a muchos durante los largos años desde que fue atacada su aldea. Ella tenía cierta ventaja en materia de velocidad, él la tenía en fuerza. Pero poco a poco, empezó a ver pequeños fallos en su técnica y se lanzó a por ellos.

 _Ya veo lo que quería decir_ , pensó Gabrielle, dándose cuenta. _Los dos son tan buenos que pueden combatir sin hacerse daño._ Los observó y por primera vez vio el arte que había en ello, más allá del miedo puro que a menudo sentía cuando Xena cruzaba su espada con las legiones de personas a las que se enfrentaban. Siempre se había sentido maravillada por la habilidad de Xena para el combate, que parecía estar a varios niveles por encima de la media, a juzgar por la facilidad con que derrotaba a la mayoría de sus adversarios, pero esto era distinto.

Jessan era mucho más alto que ella, pero ahora, hasta Gab se daba cuenta de que Xena estaba haciendo retroceder a su adversario más grande, que su espada empujaba a la de él detrás de su cuerpo con cada estocada por la fuerza bruta de los golpes. Por fin, con una finta espectacular, capturó su espada con el borde de su empuñadura y, con un movimiento de increíble fuerza, lo desarmó y lanzó la espada por el aire. Antes de que pudiera aterrizar y clavarse en el suelo, dio una voltereta en el aire y atrapó la espada por la empuñadura y luego saltó por encima de la cabeza de Jessan y le dio un azote en el trasero con su propia espada. Luego lo saludó inclinando la cabeza de nuevo y le entregó la espada, presentándole la empuñadura, cuando él se giró en redondo para mirarla.

Jessan cogió la espada, sin dejar de mirarla, memorizando cada detalle. El sonido de su respiración agitada, la de ella mucho menos. El sonrojo de la sangre que oscurecía la piel de ambos, la chispa brillante y salvaje de sus ojos azulísimos, la admiración que él sabía que se reflejaba en los suyos. Su sonrisa. La de él. Era glorioso.

Ella suspiró con fuerza y luego envainó la espada.

—Bueno, qué falta me hacía —le echó una sonrisa perezosa—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un adversario tan bueno como tú —se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos largamente—. Gracias... tenemos que volver a hacerlo —alargó la mano y le dio una palmada en el brazo y él se derritió con su aprecio. Ya no podía considerarla una enemiga.

—Xena —murmuró, por fin—. Eres hermana de mi corazón —tomó aliento de nuevo y envainó la espada con cuidado—. ¿Vamos a escuchar la nueva historia de tu bardo?

Regresaron juntos a la hoguera y Jessan fue al arroyo para beber agua. Xena se acercó donde estaba sentada Gabrielle.

—¡Eh! —gruñó, arrodillándose al lado de la bardo—. ¿A qué viene esa cara? Te lo prometí, ¿no? ¿Que no habría ni un arañazo?

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza rubia ligeramente y carraspeó.

—Has cumplido tu promesa... Xena, ha sido asombroso.

La guerrera se encogió de hombros con timidez.

—Ya me has visto luchar otras veces.

—Sí —dijo Gabrielle—, pero no así. Esto ha sido...

—¿Una chulería? —interrumpió Xena, en voz baja. Sardónicamente.

—No, una belleza —dijo Gabrielle, terminando su propia frase, sin hacer caso de la interrupción—. Y nunca pensé que pudiera opinar eso de algo tan violento.

 _Bueno..._ Se guardó ese pensamiento y sonrió por dentro. Había hecho callar a Xena, que no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a esta sorprendente afirmación. Gabrielle se habría echado a reír, pero sabía que eso sólo haría enfadar a Xena. Y eso no era lo que quería hacer en estos momentos. Ahora tendría que hacer un comentario ligero, para disipar la tensión.

—Bueno, ¿qué historia te apetece escuchar? —alzó una ceja interrogante mirando a su amiga, que estaba ahí sentada, con cierto aire de estar pensando que le habían colado una, pero sin saber en realidad cómo ni por qué. Disfrutó en privado de la tan poco frecuente sensación de haber conseguido desconcertar a Xena.

—Mm... —Xena se esforzó por pensar en un título. Todavía estaba intentando descifrar el sentido de la última conversación—. No lo sé, pregúntale a Jessan. Ha dicho que tenías una nueva, ¿es eso cierto? —eso, así tenía un momento para respirar. Era consciente del fulgor de los ojos de Gabrielle, lo cual quería decir que la bardo sabía que la había afectado, pero que no iba a aprovecharse de su ventaja.

—Ah, sí —Gabrielle se dejó desviar del tema—. Es ésa en la que tú...

Xena levantó la mano.

—Mm-mm. Por favor, Gabrielle, esta noche nada sobre mí, ¿vale? —sonrió—. Tienes una nueva sobre Herc, que te la contó Iolaus, lo sé... te oí ensayarla la semana pasada.

El fulgor seguía allí.

—Bueno, tal vez podrías convencerme para no contar nada sobre ti, ¿pero qué gano yo con ello? —Gabrielle no pudo resistir pincharla un poquito. Sabía dónde estaban los puntos débiles de esa armadura tan sólida.

—Gabrielle... —el gruñido de advertencia de Xena, pero con una sonrisa—. Vale, esta noche no te levantaré cuando estés dormida para tirarte al río. ¿Qué te parece?

Un último pellizquito.

—Mmm. Pues podría gustarme —y Gabrielle se alejó trotando por el campamento antes de que Xena pudiera responder. _Aunque no habría sabido en absoluto qué contestar a_ _ **eso**_ , pensó para sí misma. _¿Qué mosca le ha picado?_ Meneó la cabeza y se levantó, sacudiéndose la túnica de cuero. A lo mejor se había comido unas setas raras con el guiso que habían cenado. Daba igual. A veces creía que tenía calada a Gabrielle, pero esa idea nunca duraba mucho. De simple aldeana, a bardo de talento, a princesa amazona. Gabrielle nunca dejaba de asombrarla. Xena sabía que se estaba acercando el momento en que Gabrielle tendría que sostenerse sobre sus propios pies y dejar su huella en el mundo. Su destino no era seguir a una ex señora de la guerra medio loca y de malos modales en la mesa. Ya, y ella misma hasta podría convencerse de que eso sería lo mejor para ambas, si se empeñaba lo suficiente. Pero sería lo mejor para Gabrielle, ni siquiera ella era tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de eso. Suspiró y se encaminó a donde Jessan se estaba acomodando junto al fuego.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Gabrielle, cuando se sentaba—. Creo que esta vez Jessan nos debe una historia —sonrió al sorprendido guerrero.

Xena alzó una ceja intrigada.

—Mmm. Oye, creo que tienes razón, Gab —se acomodó encima de la gran piel negra de dormir y se apoyó en un tronco caído, observando la cara nerviosa de él—. Apenas sabemos nada de tu gente. Debéis de tener historias.

Él se quedó un momento pensando, mientras las luces y sombras del fuego creaban extraños reflejos en su curioso perfil.

—Bueno —dijo por fin—. Lo intentaré, pero yo no soy bardo —y saludó con la cabeza a Gabrielle, que le sonrió dulcemente como respuesta. Se deslizó hasta donde estaba sentada Xena y se apoyó en el mismo tronco, de modo que las dos quedaron sentadas la una al lado de la otra, frente a él. Qué distintas eran, pensó, dedicando un momento a poner en orden sus ideas. Como la oscuridad y la luz en persona. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los dedos y, como si un dios lo hubiera tocado, su percepción interna volvió a él por completo. Casi temeroso, se extendió delicadamente y Miró. Ah... su espíritu se tranquilizó. Había tenido razón, al fin y al cabo. Gabrielle era un familiar calor dorado, pero la mujer que estaba a su lado, ahora que por fin sus sentidos se habían despejado, era un fuego de plata bruñida. Vio el vínculo que había entre ellas y se preguntó si lo sabían... no, probablemente no. Su especie no era capaz de percibirlo. Lástima. Pero... bueno, a lo mejor... oye...

—Os voy a contar la historia de Lestan y Wennid —dijo por fin, con una pequeña sonrisa por dentro—. Y del vínculo que se produce entre dos de nuestra especie, cuando tenemos mucha suerte —y se lanzó a contar la historia, que hablaba de dos miembros de su Pueblo, de tribus distintas, que se encontraron una noche en un claro iluminado por la luna en las profundidades de un bosque oscuro.

Mientras hablaba de su encuentro, que empezó con un combate y terminó con un aprecio a regañadientes, observaba sus caras. ¿Se darían cuenta de lo que estaba intentando mostrarles? Probablemente no. Suspiró.

—Sus tribus no eran amigas. Procedían de mundos diferentes. La tribu de él era guerrera y quería enfrentarse a vuestra especie cuando se adentraba en el bosque. Y la de ella era de talante pacífico y se ocultaba en las sombras cuando se acercaban los humanos —les habló del romance que mantuvieron de mala gana, de dos mundos que se repelían por naturaleza y que se unieron por una fuerza demasiado poderosa para poder resistirla. Lestan y Wennid, sin esperarlo, estaban vinculados entre sí, sus almas se habían conectado sin hacer caso de su historia, de su mente consciente, hasta de su buen juicio.

—Entonces, ¿se enamoraron? —preguntó Gabrielle, embelesada con la historia.

—El vínculo es más que amor, Gabrielle —contestó Jessan suavemente, intensamente—. Es una conexión entre dos almas que va más allá de nuestro conocimiento, más allá de nuestra comprensión, algunos dicen que más allá de la muerte misma —eso provocó una reacción en ellas para la que no estaba preparado. La disimularon rápidamente, pero él la vio, en los ojos de ambas. _¿Qué he dicho?_ pensó, desconcertado. _Creo que aquí hay algo que se me escapa._ Carraspeó y continuó la historia—. Eso no ocurre a menudo —les habló de la larga lucha entre los dos, para reconciliar a sus respectivas tribus, con poco éxito—. Entonces, una noche, un gran grupo de miembros de vuestra especie descubrió la aldea de ella, que estaba en lo más hondo de nuestro bosque, donde creíamos que ninguno de vosotros llegaría jamás —le temblaban las manos, no podía evitarlo—. Los persiguieron por el bosque, clavándoles lanzas.

Xena apretó la mandíbula con rabia y notó que Gabrielle se agitaba a su lado por la angustia. Se miraron.

—Lestan había salido de caza y oyó a los atacantes —aquí, como siempre, su sangre bulló por el orgullo—. Hizo que su Garan girara hacia la aldea de ella y cabalgó como un dios a través del bosque —sabía que había captado su atención por completo—. Wennid se había plantado contra un árbol caído, protegiendo a su madre y a tres pequeños. No era guerrera, pero se enfrentó a ellos como pudo, con un palo. Lestan le había estado enseñando un poco y para agradarle, se había permitido aprender algo sobre el arte del combate —su voz se hizo más intensa—. Dos de ellos cabalgaron hacia ella, con lanzas largas. Vio la muerte que se le echaba encima, pero abrió los brazos de par en par, para proteger a los demás y aceptar ella misma los golpes —ahora tenía el pelo del cuello erizado, tan vivos eran sus recuerdos—. Llegaron a ella y justo cuando las lanzas estaban a punto de atravesarle el cuerpo, Lestan y Garan saltaron por encima del árbol caído y los atacaron, haciéndolos retroceder —vio sus expresiones de alivio y asombro—. Y entonces, sacó la espada y, como si estuviera poseído por el espíritu de Ares, se enfrentó a todos ellos. Pero eran muchos —se le encogió la garganta—. Luchó hasta que todos estuvieron muertos o dispersados por el bosque, hasta que su cuerpo se tiñó de rojo por su propia sangre y el suelo quedó empapado de ella.

—¿Murió? —preguntó Gabrielle, en voz baja, con angustia, sin mirar a la mujer morena sentada tan cerca de ella.

Jessan la miró.

—No, no murió —sonrió, ligeramente—. Pero pagó un gran precio y perdió el uso de un brazo —respiró hondo—. Y, después de eso, las dos tribus decidieron unirse, porque se dieron cuenta de que tanto las costumbres de una como de otra merecían la pena. Lestan y Wennid fueron elegidos como líderes de la nueva aldea.

—¿Y fueron felices? —preguntó Xena, rompiendo su silencio por primera vez desde que empezó la historia.

—Sí —contestó Jessan, pensando que era una pregunta bastante rara.

—Pareces muy seguro —comentó la guerrera, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

En su cara leonina se formó una sonrisa pícara.

—Son mis padres —se echó a reír al verles la cara—. De modo que sí, estoy seguro.

 _¡Ja! ¡Las he pillado!_ se regocijó por dentro, satisfecho con su historia y con sus reacciones. _A lo mejor hasta han captado lo que les estaba mostrando... no, seguro que no._ Qué ciegos eran los humanos. Se levantó y se estiró, bostezando.

—Voy a beber agua... —comentó y se encaminó al río.

—Bueno —dijo Gabrielle, suspirando—. Le he pedido una historia, ¿no? —miró a Xena con una sonrisa traviesa.

La mujer más alta se cruzó de brazos y contempló la cara de Gabrielle.

—Sí, se la has pedido —dijo, pensativa—. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que le pides a la vida, Gabrielle. A veces los dioses te lo conceden —en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa.

La bardo la miró.

—Si pudieras pedir una sola cosa, Xena, y te fuera concedida, sin más, ¿qué pedirías?

 _No es justo, Gabrielle..._ la regañó su mente. _No es justo... no deberías haberle preguntado eso. Puede que no te guste saber la respuesta... seguro que dice algo sobre evitar ciertas aldeas pequeñas..._

Xena resopló y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco. ¿El qué, efectivamente? Su aldea, Cirra, César, Marcus, Callisto... M'lila, de cambiar cualquier de esas cosas, no sería la persona que era. La mayor parte del tiempo no le gustaba ser quien era, ¿pero le habría gustado más cualquier otro camino? En una ocasión, los dioses le habían mostrado un camino alternativo y ella lo había rechazado. Por fin, suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia Gabrielle.

—Nada.

La bardo se quedó sorprendida.

—¿Nada? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo que nada? —el instinto le decía que se callara, que dejara de insistir, pero no pudo—. ¿Quieres decir que no hay nada que quisieras cambiar? —se volvió de lado y miró atentamente a Xena—. ¿Nada?

—No —dijo Xena, sabiendo que Gabrielle se estaba enfadando. Tenía que tranquilizarla—. Prácticamente cualquier cosa que cambiara significaría que habría estado en otro lugar y no en un pequeño claro a las afueras de Potedaia hace dos años —disfrutó en silencio de la expresión atónita de Gabrielle—. Y no querría haberme perdido eso.

 _Ah... no te esperabas esa respuesta, ¿verdad, amiga mía?_

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué cambiarías si pudieras? —preguntó, más por distraer a la bardo que por otra cosa. Estaba bastante segura de que había muchas cosas que a Gabrielle le gustaría que fueran distintas. Pérdicas, por ejemplo.

Gabrielle se mordisqueó el labio en silencio, enredada en su propia trampa. ¿Cambiaría las cosas? Bueno, sí, siempre había pequeños detalles, cosas molestas, tanto en Xena como en ella misma, que a menudo le resultaban fastidiosas. Deseaba que Xena hablara más, aunque había estado de lo más charlatana durante este pequeño viaje. ¿Pero cambiar cosas? Suspiró por dentro.

—Me gustaría... —alargó la mano y agarró el brazo de su compañera con firmeza—. Me gustaría... quitarte todo tu dolor, Xena —no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero se acercaba bastante. Y la respuesta fue un largo abrazo, tan largo que se quedó dormida en él, en toda esa paz.

Jessan, acurrucado en sus propias mantas al lado opuesto del fuego, se sonrió mientras se quedaba dormido.

Dos días después, estaban contemplando un ancho río y al otro lado una región cubierta de bosque que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Xena y Gabrielle miraron interrogantes a Jessan, que sonrió asintiendo.

—Mi casa —afirmó, con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Nunca pensé que volvería a ver este río.

Se volvió hacia ellas.

—No hay palabras suficientes para expresaros mi agradecimiento —abrazó primero a Gabrielle, levantándola del suelo y estrujándola. Ella se echó a reír, causando una vibración en sus brazos, y le devolvió el abrazo, con toda la fuerza que pudo. La dejó en el suelo con delicadeza y luego se volvió a Xena, que le echó una mirada fría, antes de rendirse y sonreír. A ella la abrazó con más fuerza, porque sabía que no le iba a hacer daño—. Voy a hacer esto, porque puedo —le susurró y luego la levantó del suelo y dio vueltas con ella entre sus brazos. Su risa suave resonó en su oído. Por fin la dejó en el suelo y se sonrieron el uno al otro—. Algún día, cuando los haya acostumbrado a la idea, vendréis a conocer a mi gente —dijo, con seriedad—. Pero las dos siempre seréis familia para mí.

—Y tú para nosotras, Jessan —contestó Xena, estrechándole el brazo. Gabrielle se limitó a asentir. Lo observaron mientras se daba la vuelta y corría hacia el río. Mientras cruzaba, Xena distinguió apenas los indicios de unas figuras oscuras que salían de la línea de árboles para recibirlo. Al llegar a las primeras, se volvió y las saludó agitando el brazo. Ellas le devolvieron el saludo.


	3. Chapter 3

**La esencia de una guerrera 3**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Lo voy a echar de menos —comentó Gabrielle, apoyada en su vara.

—Mm —asintió Xena, apartando a Argo de la larga extensión de árboles—. Pero por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que lo vamos a ver de nuevo.

—¿Quiénes eran, Jess? —gruñó Deggis al reunirse con su primo al otro lado del río—. No es un buen momento para que unos desconocidos sepan dónde vivimos —el hombre más bajo miraba a derecha e izquierda mientras Jessan y él caminaban por el sendero hacia la aldea.

Jessan miró a su primo con cierta irritación.

—Calma —suspiró—. Me ayudaron a escapar de los humanos y me han traído a casa. ¿Eso no es suficiente? —miró hacia atrás—. En cuanto a _quiénes_ son, eso será mejor que lo oiga mi padre primero — _Oh, sí, por supuesto y por cierto, Deggis, ésa de ahí era Xena... ¿sabes, la señora de la guerra que masacró a las mujeres y los niños del valle vecino? Ya_ —. ¿Por qué, qué está pasando? —preguntó por fin, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Deggis.

Su primo suspiró.

—El príncipe humano de la comarca, Hectator, nos vio a unos cuantos cazando —contestó con gravedad—. Se están preparando para una invasión total del bosque —volvió a mirar a Jessan—. ¡Eh! ¿De dónde has sacado esa espada? —soltó un silbido—. Es estupenda...

—Es una historia larguísima —respondió Jessan, divisando la casa de su familia—. Ahora que lo pienso, es una lástima que no haya invitado a mis nuevas amistades. Seguro que nos venía bien su ayuda.

Deggis lo miró como si estuviera loco. ¿Humanos? ¿Amigos? ¿Pero qué le había pasado ahí fuera?

—¿Qué? —sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué podrían hacer los humanos por nosotros?

Jessan no le hizo caso y entró corriendo en su casa. Como esperaba, allí estaban su padre y su madre, sentados a la gran mesa, y a su alrededor los mejores jefes guerreros de su padre. Se volvieron para mirarlo sorprendidos cuando entró por la puerta.

—¡Jess! —exclamó Wennid, pasmada—. Nos... —miró a Lestan algo confusa—. Nos habían dicho que te habían capturado.

Lestan dejó que una expresión de alivio le invadiera las facciones marcadas de cicatrices.

—Me alegro de ver que no era cierto —gruñó, echando una mirada de reojo a varios de los guerreros de más edad, que le habían dado la noticia. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada muy desconcertados. Sabían lo que habían visto.

—Era cierto —dijo Jessan, tan tranquilo. _Ésta no es la forma en que esperaba revelar mi historia, pero..._ —. Me capturaron y me ataron a un cadalso y se estaban dedicando a matarme a golpes, la verdad — _Ajjj. No debería haberle dicho eso a madre, mira cómo se ha encogido. Jessan, a veces eres un idiota._ Se acercó a ella y encajó el cuerpo entre sus brazos abiertos para recibir un abrazo. Qué extraña esta necesidad de contacto físico, en un pueblo tan belicoso, pensó. Pero era real.

—Te escapaste —dijo Lestan, hablando despacio. Frunció el ceño—. Evidentemente —miró a su hijo y ahora, con la luz, vio las heridas recién curadas que tenía en la cabeza y los hombros.

Jessan miró por encima del hombro de su madre y clavó los ojos en los de su padre.

—No —cerró los ojos y saboreó el momento, oyendo el trueno de los cascos de un caballo—. No, me rescataron —sonrió ferozmente—. Me rescató un ser humano —notó que su madre se ponía rígida entre sus brazos—. Dos, en realidad —miró la cara confusa de su madre—. Y un caballo.

Se dio cuenta, al mirar a su alrededor, de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando. Lestan vaciló y luego hizo un gesto a las demás personas que había en la estancia.

—Marchaos —dejó los planes de batalla en la mesa—. Sé que tenemos poco tiempo, pero tengo que hablar con mi hijo.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor cuando todos salieron. Jessan soltó a su madre y se sentó a la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en las manos.

—Un ser humano —repitió Wennid, cogiendo una jarra y un vaso del otro lado de la mesa. Le temblaban las manos.

—Dos —contestó Jessan, en voz baja, observando la cara de su padre por el rabillo del ojo. Lestan tenía una expresión agria—. Y un caballo —añadió.

—No te hagas el gracioso —gruñó Lestan, sentándose en una esquina de la mesa—. ¿Cómo te rescataron? —se echó hacia delante—. ¿Y a qué precio?

 _Ay._ Jessan hizo una mueca.

—Ahuyentaron a los aldeanos, me cortaron las cuerdas y me sacaron de allí —hizo una pausa y se tocó la cabeza con cuidado—. Luego me curaron las heridas y me cuidaron hasta que pude viajar —los miró. _Esto está saliendo más o menos como esperaba_ —. En cuanto al precio... — _¿Mi ira? ¿Mi desesperación? ¿Mi deseo de morir y reunirme con mi amada? Una parte de mi corazón es lo que les he dado. Bien barato me parece_ —. No me pidieron nada — _Y yo les daría... cualquier cosa._

—¿Y los dejaste con vida? —preguntó Lestan, en cuyos ojos empezaba a asomar el horror—. Los has traído hasta aquí ¿y has dejado que _vivan_? —golpeó la mesa con el puño sano, haciendo saltar la jarra y derramando agua en la superficie—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! —se levantó y se puso a ir y venir, de la puerta a la mesa y vuelta.

Jessan suspiró levemente.

—Oh, sí —ese último abrazo—. Ya lo creo que viven —sonrió por dentro. _Papá... ¿cómo podrías entenderlo? ¿Quién tuvo que teñir el bosque con el rojo de su sangre? Ni siquiera mamá, que lleva la paz en el corazón, puede soportar la idea de su existencia. Pero... no son tan distintos de nosotros. No son tan distintos en absoluto._

Wennid observó la cara de su hijo en silencio. Era evidente que le había pasado algo, pero no sabía qué. Jessan se había marchado de su bosque natal... atormentado... con los ojos ensombrecidos por la muerte de Devon. No había visto una sonrisa en sus rasgos marcados más que unas pocas veces desde que ella murió. Se había hecho introvertido y su carácter bondadoso y alegre se había nublado, perdido. Este hombre que había vuelto a ella era más parecido al hijo que recordaba. La sonrisa dulce le bailaba en la comisura de los labios, reflejando la tenue sonrisa que se veía en sus ojos. Percibía una paz en él ausente desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Pero cómo podían haberle dado ese regalo unos humanos? Además, ¿por qué habrían ayudado a Jessan? Sabía de alguno que otro que, al contrario que la mayoría, parecía haberse librado de su estrechez de miras casi incomprensible, pero... y sin embargo, a su hijo le había pasado algo. Preocupada, miró a Lestan, que daba muestras de estar a punto de perder los estribos.

Lestan se acercó a la mesa y agarró a su hijo por la mandíbula, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó, en tono tajante. _Como si no tuviéramos ya suficientes problemas y ahora tengo que enviar exploradores tras esos dos._ Estaba enfurecido. _¿Cómo ha podido Jessan hacerle esto a su pueblo? Conoce los riesgos. Niño idiota._

Jessan se levantó, soltándose de la mano de su padre, y se irguió del todo, superando a Lestan por varios centímetros. Lo aprovechó, cuadrando los anchos hombros y tomando aliento. Ésta era la parte que le daba miedo.

—Padre... —se humedeció los labios, nervioso—. No nos van a hacer daño. No lo entiendes, no puedes... —se acercó a la pared y volvió—. Yo... para mí son familia —no hizo caso de la exclamación sofocada de su madre—. Lo siento... sé que los odiáis, mamá, papá... pero... —un sonoro chasquido cuando Lestan le dio una bofetada en la cara con el brazo sano. Él ni se inmutó y tuvo la satisfacción de ver la momentánea expresión de asombro en los ojos de Lestan.

—¿Que los odiamos? —gruñó su padre, en un tono espantosamente grave—. ¡Idiota! No tienes ni idea de lo poco apropiada que es esa palabra para lo que siento —agarró a Jessan por un lado del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared—. Todos los días de mi vida tengo que caminar en ese bosque sobre la sangre de miles de los nuestros por la incapacidad de los humanos de vivir en paz —tragó con fuerza, volviendo a empujar a Jessan contra la pared—. ¿Cómo has podido traicionarnos así? —acercó más la cara—. _¿Quiénes eran?_

—No puedo. No te lo voy a decir —fue la respuesta de su hijo, tranquila, suave, inflexible como el granito—. Se jugaron la piel por salvarme. Me cuidaron. Me ofrecieron su amistad. Me trajeron a casa —agarró la mano de su padre y se la quitó del cuello—. ¿Y quieres que revele quiénes son por tu ira? A mí sólo me han hecho el bien, ¿es que somos tan malos como ellos? ¿Les vamos a devolver un daño cuando no han hecho ninguno? No —echó una mirada a la cara atribulada de su madre—. No, no lo voy a hacer —Jessan volvió a mirar a los ojos furiosos de su padre—. No lo voy a hacer.

Silencio en la estancia. Wennid la cruzó y se puso al lado de su hijo.

—Déjame Ver tu corazón —dijo, colocándole una mano en el pecho. Miró a los ojos cuajados de motas doradas de Jessan, percibiendo... ah. Cerró los ojos, con un profundo dolor. ¿Qué clase de humanos eran estos que le hacían sentir esto? Ahondó más y captó apenas unos retazos de las imágenes que se le pasaban por la mente, cosa que sólo podía hacer con su hijo y con su compañero de vida. Una puesta de sol. Agua. Una humana de pelo rojo y ojos verdes como el mar, que se reía. Agua de nuevo, esta vez por encima de su cabeza. Wennid sofocó una exclamación. ¿Habían intentado ahogar a su hijo? No... unas manos fuertes, unos brazos que lo levantaban y lo sacaban del agua. Otra humana. Pelo oscuro y penetrantes ojos azules... Percibió el cariño que se intercambiaban, vio que la humana sonreía a su hijo, supo que era cierto.

Supo que reconocía a la segunda humana, que la había visto con las manos ensangrentadas en medio de una aldea saqueada del valle vecino y de nuevo al mando de una banda de asaltantes atacando a los pastores que había hacia el este.

—Oh, Jessan —exclamó Wennid suavemente, enredando los dedos en el pelo de su pecho—. Dime que me equivoco —lo miró a los ojos, desolada. _Dime que lo que le vi hacer en aquel valle, a esa gente, no era cierto. Ah... pero no puedes, ¿verdad, noble hijo mío? Porque yo la vi. Yo misma. No puedes convencerme de que la persona que hizo aquello es digna de tu... Oh, Jessan... No._

 _Mamá, no... no se lo digas, porfavorporfavorporfavor... no..._ aulló la mente de Jessan. Su madre era el único factor sobre el que no tenía ningún control. La miró a los ojos claros, rogando. Ella tenía más motivos que la mayoría para odiar a la especie de Xena y ahora conocía el rostro de quien lo había rescatado. No había muchas mujeres guerreras y Wennid la había visto, por lo menos una vez. El aspecto de Xena no se olvidaba fácilmente. Se dio cuenta de que Wennid se debatía con su dilema y aguantó la respiración. Al final, ella suspiró y alzó la mano para acariciar delicadamente la cara de su hijo. ¿Como disculpa? ¿Aceptación? Sólo de pensarlo, se estremeció.

—Lestan... amor mío —volvió la cabeza y miró a su compañero a los ojos. Su vínculo transformó incluso esa mirada fortuita en algo más íntimo, al tocarse sus almas, y ella se sintió flotar en la mirada caoba de él—. Lo que siente es... cierto —frunció los labios—. Creo... que no suponen un peligro para nosotros —sonrió a su hijo, quien cerró los ojos lleno de alivio y cansancio—. Pero Jessan... debes decirle a tu padre quién era esta persona —le tocó levemente la mejilla—. Tiene que saberlo. Porque si te equivocas, suponen un peligro extremo para nuestro pueblo.

Él la miró, desconcertado. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Pensaba que había...

—¿Y exponerla a ella a su castigo? —preguntó suavemente—. Mamá, no puedo.

—¿Ella? —interrumpió Lestan, por primera vez desde lo que parecían horas. Parte de la ira salvaje había desaparecido de su tono, consumida por la mirada de Wennid—. ¿A ella? —frunció el ceño al mirar a su hijo—. Por Ares, hijo, ¿qué me estás diciendo, que una humana te ha salvado? —arrugó el entrecejo muy molesto. Matar mujeres no era lo suyo, ni siquiera humanas, estaban tan indefensas como unos cachorros—. Está bien, está bien... puedes contármelo. Ya sabes lo que siento al respecto —frunció el ceño y apoyó la barbilla en la mano sana. Wennid se colocó detrás de él y se inclinó sobre su cuello, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

Jessan respiró hondo.

—Era Xena —luego cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó a la explosión. Cuando no se produjo, entreabrió un párpado y miró a su padre. Lestan lo miraba con una curiosa mezcla de pasmo, incredulidad e intriga—. Es muy agradable —añadió Jessan con cautela—. ¿Os acordáis de que habíamos oído que había dejado de atacar? Ahora va por ahí ayudando a la gente... es cierto —miró preocupado a su madre, quien frunció los labios, con gesto grave.

—Agradable —dijo Lestan despacio—. Jessan, he oído muchos términos usados para describir a Xena. Agradable nunca ha sido uno de ellos —tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, intrigado a su pesar—. Casi no puedo creerlo. Pero... aquí estás —intentó disimular su repentina curiosidad—. Xena, ¿eh?

Jessan tuvo la súbita sospecha de que su padre no desaprobaba tanto a su nueva amiga como había pensado. _Debe de ser porque es guerrera_ , sonrió por dentro.

Wennid alzó la cara hacia su hijo.

—Yo... he visto las pesadillas que ha causado esa humana. ¿Y ahora esperas que me crea que se ha transformado en una especie de heroína? Jessan, te estás engañando —apoyó la mejilla en el pelo de Lestan y continuó—: Seguro que te das cuenta de lo imposible que es.

—Mamá... —Jessan vaciló—. Yo tampoco lo creía al principio... —entonces se detuvo y repasó sus recuerdos—. No. Eso no es cierto —en su boca se dibujó una curiosa sonrisa—. En cuanto la vi, mi corazón supo que no suponía ningún peligro para mí. Pero mi mente tardó un tiempo en aceptarlo. No tenía la Vista para ayudarme... cuando la conozcáis, lo veréis —levantó las manos ante sus miradas de sobresalto—. Oh... no ahora mismo... pero algún día, la traeré aquí. Quiero que lo veáis vosotros mismos... pero dejad que os cuente toda la historia...

* * *

—Bueno —quiso saber Gabrielle—. ¿Y ahora a dónde? —miró hacia delante, donde el camino parecía ir ensanchándose y haciéndose más definido entre la hierba.

Xena contempló pensativa el horizonte.

—Pues podríamos ir a hacerle una visita a Hectator. Tengo entendido que su nueva capital es muy grande —echó una mirada de reojo a su amiga y le sonrió con aire de guasa—. También tengo entendido que se pueden hacer compras muy buenas —ladeó la cabeza y miró a la bardo un momento. Se le ocurrió una idea—. Sí, de hecho, vamos a hacer eso.

Gabrielle la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Pues me parece genial —¿Qué se traía ahora Xena entre manos? Tenía esa sonrisita en la cara que se le ponía cuando estaba tramando algo. _Ah, bueno, supongo que no tardaré en descubrirlo._ Cuando estaba a punto de emprender de nuevo la marcha, Xena se montó de un salto en la silla de Argo y le alargó el brazo.

—Venga —la urgió Xena—. Me gustaría llegar a la capital antes del anochecer.

Gabrielle arrugó la frente con desconcierto, pero se encogió de hombros y se adelantó para coger el brazo que se le ofrecía. Xena levantó a Gabrielle detrás de ella y azuzó a Argo con un breve apretón de rodillas.

Suspirando, la bardo se puso la correa de la vara al hombro y se sujetó a la cintura de Xena con los dos brazos. _Dioses, odio montar a caballo, pero al menos si somos dos tengo algo sólido donde agarrarme._ Sonrió ligeramente. Argo emprendió un buen paso y al cabo de un rato, sosegada por el ritmo y el sol, Gabrielle se quedó dormida apoyada en la espalda de Xena.

—Qué novedad —murmuró Xena por lo bajo, risueña. Sujetó con un brazo los dos con que la bardo la había rodeado, para evitar que se resbalara, y se echó a reír entre dientes. _Más tarde podré tomarle el pelo con esto._

Xena esperó hasta que se estaban acercando a la ciudad antes de poner a Argo al paso y volvió la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro.

—Eh, princesa —le dijo a su compañera y notó el sobresalto de Gabrielle al despertarse.

—¿Qué? —miró a su alrededor asombrada—. ¿Dónde... cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? —preguntó, advirtiendo la sonrisa divertida de Xena. El sol se estaba poniendo sobre las torres de la ciudad. _No me digas que me he quedado dormida encima de este maldito caballo y que me he pasado horas durmiendo, Xena, por favor._

—Un par de horas —confirmó la morena alegremente, echándose a reír suavemente ante la expresión mortificada de Gabrielle—. Y yo que creía que no estabas cómoda en un caballo.

Gabrielle suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Xena. _¿Cómo puedo haber hecho eso? Debe de haber sido el sol._ De repente, se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazada a la mujer más alta y que tenía los brazos bien sujetos. _Pobre Xena... hasta ha tenido que impedir que me cayera_ , se recriminó Gabrielle, irritada.

—Disculpa —murmuró, moviéndose y soltando los brazos—. No sé qué me ha entrado.

Xena volvió a mirar por encima del hombro.

—No te preocupes. Parecía que te hacía falta dormir y he pasado por cosas peores —dejó que Argo avanzara trotando un poco más y luego miró a Gabrielle a la cara, que seguía seria y en silencio—. Gabrielle —dijo amablemente, volviéndose a medias en la silla—. No pasa nada. No tiene nada de particular. Vale, te has quedado dormida encima de Argo. ¿Y qué?

—Lo siento —masculló Gabrielle, con el ceño fruncido—. Nunca te veo a ti echarte una siesta sin motivo alguno.

Xena resopló.

—Bueno, no, pero con una de las dos siempre a punto de saltar es más que suficiente, ¿no crees? —contempló las puertas de la ciudad que ya tenían cerca—. Parece que hay mucha actividad.

La bardo atisbó alrededor del alto hombro de Xena y observó la puerta. Actividad, sí. Hombres y caballos entraban y salían con aire decidido.

—Parece que hay...

—Problemas —terminó Xena gravemente, con un hondo suspiro—. ¿Es que nunca podemos ir a algún sitio donde no esté ocurriendo algo? —sacudiendo la morena cabeza, volvió a poner a Argo al trote largo, lo cual hizo que Gabrielle se agarrara a ella de nuevo.

Entraron trotando por las puertas, esquivando soldados a la carrera y carros de combate en movimiento. No cabía duda de lo que significaba toda aquella actividad: los preparativos para la guerra eran evidentes. Había soldados por todas partes equipándose, afilando armas, reparando armadura. Apenas se fijaban en la yegua dorada que trotaba tan decidida y en sus insólitas jinetes. Por fin, Xena vio a alguien a quien conocía.

—Eh, Alaran —se bajó de Argo e hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que siguiera montada.

El canoso soldado levantó la mirada sorprendido.

—¡Xena! —resopló—. Pero bueno... —se adelantó y le estrechó el brazo—. Cuánto tiempo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Aunque llegas bien a tiempo... —la sujetó alargando los brazos—. Estás estupenda —sonrió—. Da gusto mirarte.

Xena se echó a reír y le dio unas palmadas en la barriga.

—Pues tú parece que no has estado trabajando mucho —hizo un gesto señalando el ajetreado patio—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ah —rezongó Alaran—. Hemos descubierto un nido de... no sé, unos seres, podríamos decir. Medio humanos, medio no sé qué y más malos que la quina. Hectator está organizando una gran fuerza para expulsarlos —levantó la mirada, advirtiendo por fin la expresión de Xena—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo que ver a Hectator —gruñó Xena—. Está a punto de cometer un grave error —se montó de nuevo en Argo y le volvió la cabeza hacia el castillo, azuzándola—. Me alegro de verte, Alaran —gritó por encima del hombro.

—Ni la mitad de lo que me alegro yo de verte a ti, Xena —le gritó el veterano, meneando la cabeza. Por Zeus, qué mujer tan bella pero peligrosa. Se preguntó qué se proponía.

Gabrielle carraspeó.

—No sabía que tenías viejos amigos que se alegraban tanto de verte —dijo, sonriendo, antes de darse cuenta de cómo debía de sonar aquello—. Mm... quiero decir, bueno, eso no es lo que quería decir.

Xena sofocó una risa.

—Sí que lo es —dio unas palmaditas a Gabrielle en la pierna—. Pero no pasa nada, normalmente es cierto. Alaran era una excepción. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —suspiró—. No creo que Hectator se muestre tan amistoso —dirigió a Argo hacia el rastrillo del castillo—. Espero poder convencerlo de que ponga fin a esto.

Detuvo a la yegua y desmontó, alargando los brazos y atrapando a Gabrielle cuando ésta se disponía a hacer lo mismo. La bardo estaba a punto de protestar diciendo que era capaz de desmontar de un caballo cuando llegó al suelo y se habría desplomado si Xena no la hubiera tenido agarrada.

—Ay —se quejó Gabrielle—. Gracias —se tomó un momento para estirar las piernas doloridas y luego le hizo a Xena un gesto de asentimiento—. Estoy bien —dijo y la guerrera la soltó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

El castillo era de tamaño medio, pero bien hecho, y la puerta estaba guardada. Xena se detuvo delante del guardia de la puerta y esperó a que le hiciera caso. Al cabo de un momento, el guardia levantó la vista y se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. _Seguro que no se esperaba ver a una mujer guerrera, que le saca varios centímetros de estatura, plantada ante su puerta_ , pensó Xena.

—Necesito ver a Hectator —habló en su tono de voz más grave y más imponente.

El guardia tragó.

—Está ocupado —se atrevió a decir—. Está muy ocupado.

—Más ocupado va a estar si no me dejas pasar a verlo —gruñó Xena, añadiendo una dosis de la mirada a la exigencia y avanzando un paso más. _Venga, amigo, déjame pasar. No me obligues a molerte a golpes, ¿vale? He tenido un día muy largo_ , masculló por dentro. _¿Sólo por esta vez? ¿Por favor?_

El guardia la miró de arriba abajo, alzó las manos y meneó la cabeza.

—Señora, soy lo bastante listo como para saber que no puedo detenerte, así que adelante. Pero espero que de verdad necesites verlo. Estamos preparándonos para la guerra.

Xena alzó los ojos al cielo y dio las gracias a quienquiera que hubiera estado escuchando.

—No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie que me has dejado pasar —cruzó las puertas, seguida de Gabrielle, que se reía en silencio. Xena intentó echarle una mirada ceñuda, pero fracasó y convirtió el intento en una sonrisa irónica—. Me alegro de haberte divertido —comentó.

Encontrar a Hectator fue fácil. Llamarle la atención fue un poco más difícil. Había varios comandantes de guerra moviéndose por su sala de reuniones, arrastrando mapas y planes de batalla. El propio Hectator, un hombre alto y bien formado de pelo y ojos oscuros, pasaba de un grupo a otro, dando órdenes.

Tras varios intentos de interrumpir, Xena perdió por fin la paciencia y decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Levantó un extremo de la enorme mesa de reuniones y la volcó entera, mandando por los aires mapas, comandantes de guerra y objetos diversos. Además del horroroso estrépito cuando la mesa cayó al suelo. A continuación se hizo el silencio. Xena se colocó en el centro ahora despejado de la sala y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hola, Hectator —dijo despacio—. Tenemos que hablar.

 _Creo que disfruta con esto_ , pensó Gabrielle, observando la reacción. _Creo que le gusta de verdad estar ahí plantada, en medio de esta sala llena de hombres armados, sabiendo que ella es lo más peligroso que hay aquí y sabiendo que todos ellos lo saben también._ Sonrió por dentro. _Y creo que yo disfruto viéndolo. Eso es terrible, ¿no? Pero es cierto._

—Mm. ¿Nos disculpáis, por favor? —dijo Hectator, carraspeando—. Hola, Xena. No te había visto entrar —hizo un gesto a sus hombres, que salieron a toda prisa de la sala, dejándolos a los dos cara a cara. En los ojos de él se advertía un respeto cauteloso mientras contemplaba a su inesperada invitada—. Supongo que te has enterado de nuestro pequeño problema. ¿Quieres ayudarnos? —la miró enarcando una ceja con gesto interrogante—. Nos vendría bien la ayuda, por supuesto.

Xena se acercó a él, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó a un asiento cercano.

—Siéntate —ella se sentó en la mesa a su lado—. Gabrielle, ven aquí —la bardo cruzó la sala y se acomodó en un banco—. Escucha. Estás cometiendo un grave error —lo miró a los ojos—. Esos monstruos con los que vas a combatir no son monstruos — _Gabrielle siempre me insiste para que intente solucionar las cosas hablando primero. Vale. Pues lo intentaré._

Hectator sofocó una risotada.

—Vamos, Xena. Los he visto. No puedes decirme que no son peligrosos —se cruzó de brazos y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Peligrosos? —Xena enarcó una ceja—. Por supuesto que son peligrosos. Tú eres peligroso. Yo soy peligrosa —le clavó la fría mirada—. De hecho, yo soy mucho más peligrosa que ellos —le puso una mano en la manga—. Escucha, los conozco. Están bien si los dejas en paz. ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Han matado a alguien?

Hectator se levantó de golpe y se puso a pasear muy agitado.

—No sé qué es lo que te propones, Xena. No puedes esperar que deje a unos animales peligrosos en mis fronteras, ni aunque fueran granjeros y no guerreros, cosa que evidentemente son. Ahora, si no nos vas a ayudar, haz el favor de dejarme que termine de hacer lo que tengo que hacer —la miró ceñudo—. Y apártate de mi camino.

Xena suspiró y se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

—¿Sabes? Tenía muchas ganas de que esto de hablar saliera bien. Estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo y pensé que a lo mejor, sólo por esta vez, lo iba a intentar —se puso en pie, a tiempo de interceptar a Hectator cuando éste se acercó más a ella. Con una mano, lo agarró del cuello de la chaqueta. Su otra mano formó un puño y golpeó su mandíbula con un fuerte chasquido. Él se desplomó fláccidamente en sus brazos sin emitir el más mínimo ruido—. Supongo que no era el momento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se agachó y lo agarró por la chaqueta y el cinturón, levantándolo con un fuerte impulso y echándoselo sobre los hombros.

—Vamos —dijo, haciendo un gesto a Gabrielle para que fuera delante de ella—. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

—¿Dónde lo vamos a llevar? —preguntó Gabrielle, con curiosidad.

—A la aldea de Jessan —contestó Xena, colocando a Hectator en una postura más cómoda para llevarlo a cuestas—. A lo mejor consigo que Lestan y él solucionen las cosas hablando. Aunque sólo sea, a lo mejor consigo que Hectator se dé cuenta de que lo que tiene en sus fronteras no son unos animales estúpidos.

—Mmm —comentó Gabrielle—. ¿Y si deciden librar al mundo de tres humanos más? —su tono era ligero, pero no pudo evitar cierto grado de preocupación en la pregunta.

Xena la miró, con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Estás preocupada?

—Sí —contestó la bardo, con sinceridad—. A Jessan le preocupaba mucho que estuviéramos cerca del territorio de su pueblo.

—Bueno, Gabrielle —murmuró Xena, mientras bajaban por la escalera, manteniéndose en las oscuras sombras que ya habían caído sobre el castillo—. Hectator no me preocupa. Pero... —se detuvo y sonrió—, para llegar a ti, tendrán que pasar a través de mí.

Gabrielle sintió que se le cortaba la respiración por un instante.

—Vale. Ya me siento mejor —dijo, con la voz algo ronca—. Seguro que todo va bien —miró de reojo a Xena, que estaba observando su reacción con una ligera sonrisa. _Qué extraña mezcla de reacciones. Quiero decir... es cierto. Lo sé. Y me pregunto si se da cuenta de lo mucho que eso me asusta. O del por qué._

La bardo siguió a Xena y su carga hasta el patio, contenta ahora de haber tenido ocasión de dormir anteriormente. Aunque más bien era una excusa de cuatro horas para un abrazo. Se rió de sí misma, como reacción. Pobre Xena. El contacto físico había sido una parte muy importante de la vida familiar de Gabrielle: en casa nunca hacían falta excusas para que todos ellos se dieran abrazos. Para ella era algo tan natural como respirar. Por desgracia, Xena tenía una actitud muy distinta al respecto: le gustaba mantener las distancias y no le gustaba nada que la gente invadiera su espacio personal y mucho menos que la tocaran. Se ponía muy nerviosa y las personas con reflejos instantáneos y un montón de armas afiladas no son gente que convenga poner nerviosa.

Gabrielle lo respetaba, pero le resultaba imposible recordarlo todo el tiempo, especialmente después de llevar un tiempo viajando con Xena y estar más cómoda con la guerrera y lo que la rodeaba. Y al menos hacía ya tiempo que Xena había dejado de encogerse o ponerse tensa cuando se le olvidaba y la tocaba para hacer hincapié en algo o como gesto fortuito. Arrugó el entrecejo, súbitamente pensativa. En realidad, se dio cuenta sobresaltada, últimamente Xena había bajado un poco la guardia y se permitía tocarla a su vez, una palmadita en la espalda, o un apretón en el hombro, o un abrazo cariñoso cuando Gabrielle más lo necesitaba. Aunque nunca osaría mencionarlo, por supuesto. Ah, no. Su boca esbozó una sonrisa.

Esquivaron a los guardias que se movían por el patio del castillo, mientras la oscuridad ocultaba lo que Xena llevaba al hombro. Argo relinchó al verlas y se acercó trotando al oír el suave silbido. Xena colocó a Hectator sin gran ceremonia sobre el lomo de la yegua, tapándolo con un pliegue de una manta, y salieron por la puerta y emprendieron el largo camino de regreso al bosque antes de que a nadie se le ocurriera detenerlas. O se dieran cuenta de lo que transportaba la yegua.

Hectator iba atado de pies y manos y cuando recuperó el conocimiento, no se mostró muy agradable. Se pasó varios minutos soltando improperios.

—Xena, no te vas a salir con la tuya. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Mis hombres nos encontrarán por la mañana ¡y haré que te encadenen! —se retorció furioso en sus ataduras, echando miradas asesinas al perfil que veía a medias en la oscuridad.

Xena bostezó.

—Pues ponte a la cola. Hay por lo menos un dios y muchísimos hombres más peligrosos que tú que ya me han amenazado con eso —se rió cansada—. En cuanto a lo que estoy haciendo, estoy intentando hacerte entrar en razón y evitar que se pierdan vidas inocentes, así que dame un respiro, ¿quieres? —lo miró con aire risueño—. No te harán daño. Sólo quiero que hables con ellos.

Hectator se quedó callado un momento.

—De verdad crees que me van a dejar salir con vida de esa guarida... —su tono chorreaba sarcasmo—. Se te han ablandado los sesos, Xena.

Xena le hizo una mueca.

—Más te vale preguntarte si se me ha ablandado alguna otra cosa —lo miró, divertida—. Hectator, no dejaré que te hagan nada, te lo prometo.

—Qué segura estás de tener razón, ¿verdad? —comentó él, volviendo la cabeza sobre el cuello de Argo para mirarla.

—No, Hectator. Acabo de raptarte y te estoy llevando por la fuerza a la base de quienes consideras tus enemigos porque esta noche no tenía nada mejor que hacer —le soltó ella—. Créeme, preferiría estar sentada en una de tus posadas, contribuyendo a tu economía local.

Gabrielle la alcanzó y le pasó un odre de agua que Xena no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba hasta ese mismo instante. Miró la forma en sombras de su compañera y sonrió.

—Gracias —susurró—. ¿Sueno tan cansada como me siento? —la luz de la luna bastó apenas para permitirle ver la sonrisa con que le respondió Gabrielle—. Eso me parecía.

—¿Quieres que nos paremos un rato? —le susurró la bardo a su vez.

—No —suspiró Xena—. No hay tiempo, por desgracia —se volvió para mirar el camino por el que acababan de bajar—. Sus guardias empezarán a perseguirnos... en cuanto se den cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado —miró a Hectator con aire de guasa—. Y se recuperen de la vergüenza.

Gabrielle asintió y luego le ofreció un poco de pan y queso.

—Pues más vale que cenemos.

Xena la miró con una sonrisa irónica y maliciosa.

—¿Qué más podría pedir? —aceptó los alimentos y se puso a comer. Gabrielle caminaba en silencio a su lado, masticando su propia porción. Hectator también guardaba silencio, intentando encontrar una postura cómoda en el lomo de Argo. Xena se apiadó de él y cortó las cuerdas que le ataban las manos, advirtiéndole de que si intentaba escapar, haría el resto del viaje debajo de Argo, en lugar de encima.

—Así que me dejaron cerca del río y siguieron su camino —terminó Jessan, que sentía la boca como si un ratón hubiera estado correteando por ella. El agua no le había servido de nada: le dolía la lengua de hablar. Wennid y Lestan habían escuchado más bien en silencio, con algunas preguntas pertinentes, hasta el final. Ahora se miraron pensativos. Jessan suspiró. Podían comunicarse más cosas con una mirada que la mayoría de su pueblo con una conversación entera. En momentos como éste, su vínculo era casi tangible. Los envidiaba... había querido a Devon, por supuesto, pero no había sido un vínculo vital.

—Bueno —suspiró Lestan por fin—. Menuda historia —se apartó de la mesa y bebió un largo trago de hidromiel—. No puedo decir que yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú, Jessan... —lo miró ceñudo—, pero ya está hecho... no puedo cambiarlo —miró a su compañera, que estaba sentada con las fuertes manos unidas ante la cara, sumida en sus pensamientos. _Dioses, qué bella es_ , pensó Lestan, mirándola con cariño, a la espera de que se pronunciara sobre el relato de su hijo.

—Me alegro de que hayas conseguido volver a casa —dijo por fin Wennid, mostrando toda la aceptación que estaba dispuesta a mostrar por ahora. Alzó bruscamente la cabeza, al igual que ellos, al oír unos pasos que se acercaban a la carrera. Sonidos de tierra y luego un golpe cuando el que corría subió de un salto a su porche.

—¡Lestan! —jadeó Deggis, que apareció en la puerta—. Humanos. Vienen hacia aquí.

Lestan soltó una maldición.

—¿Cuántos? —su mente ya estaba preparando maniobras de defensa. _¡Qué pronto! ¿Pero cómo?_

—Mm... tres —contestó Deggis—. Y un caballo.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando.

—¿Tres? —preguntó Lestan, extrañado. Entonces no se trataba de una partida de guerra.

—Descríbelos —pidió Jessan se repente, volviéndose hacia su primo—. ¿Qué aspecto tienen?

Deggis se volvió hacia él.

—Hay un hombre atado al caballo y dos mujeres caminando a su lado. Una es alta, de pelo oscuro y con una espada. La otra es más baja, de pelo claro y con una vara —miró a Lestan y Wennid, que estaban petrificados—. ¿Por qué?

Jessan miró a sus padres y asintió, confirmándolo.

—Son ellas —se volvió hacia Deggis—. ¿Hay alguien atado al lomo del caballo? —su primo asintió—. Me pregunto qué será todo esto —entonces se le ocurrió una idea, que no expresó. ¿Y si Xena y Gabrielle se habían enterado del ataque que planeaba Hectator? ¿Y si estaban haciendo algo al respecto? Sería muy propio de ellas. Se echó hacia delante—. Deja que vengan —le instó a su padre.

Lestan sonrió.

—Ah, eso pretendo —miró a su hijo con frialdad—. Eso pretendo —se levantó y alcanzó sus armas—. De hecho, voy a recibirlas yo mismo.

 _Ooohhh... no..._ chilló la mente de Jessan. _Mala idea._ ¿Pero cómo hacérselo entender a su orgullosísimo padre? Para él no eran más que un par de humanas, fáciles de eliminar.

—Deja que vaya contigo —rogó—. Por favor...

Lestan nunca había podido resistirse a un desafío, incluso con un solo brazo era uno de sus mejores campeones vivos... y Xena era un desafío demasiado importante para pasarlo por alto. Pero había un pequeño problema... una cosita que sólo su padre y él sabían: que de los dos, Jessan era el que mejor luchaba. Lo habían descubierto hacía poco, en un claro del bosque no muy lejos de aquí en una mañana de primavera.

En muchos sentidos, había sido como si llegara a la mayoría de edad y lo recordaba con gran orgullo y cierta tristeza. Lestan podía soportar la idea de ser derrotado por su hijo. No podría, no debía soportar la idea de ser derrotado por un humano. Por una mujer humana. Eso acabaría con él. Y Jessan sabía, con la misma certeza con que sabía que el sol subía por el cielo cada mañana, que sería derrotado, a menos que los dioses le dieran suerte o Xena se apiadara de él.

—No —gruñó Lestan—. Tú te quedas aquí. Tienes la mente nublada con este tema —se puso una ligera cota de combate sobre los hombros y luego estrechó a Wennid en un rápido abrazo—. Sólo son tres. No tardaré.

 _Por Ares_ , gimió Jessan por dentro. _¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?_

—Padre —exclamó, llamando la atención a todos—. Es... peligrosa. Por favor... no te dediques... a jugar con ella —se le aceleró la respiración.

Lestan sofocó una risotada.

—Voy a poner al descubierto las fanfarronadas de esta humana, hijo mío. Pero intentaré no hacerle mucho daño, ya que nos ha hecho un gran favor al ayudarte —echó una mirada exasperada y cariñosa a su hijo, que había heredado, lo sabía, el corazón de su madre, así como la especial intuición de ésta.

Jessan suspiró por dentro. _A veces..._ Se levantó y bloqueó el camino de su padre hacia la puerta, sin hacer caso de la ira que se veía en los ojos de Lestan.

—Padre, por favor... no lo entiendes.

—Entiendo que estás en mi camino, hijo, y que más te vale apartarte —gruñó Lestan, ahora en serio—. Creo que puedo ocuparme de una guerrera humana sin tu ayuda. Quiere venir a hacernos una visita... pues veremos si se lo permito.

—Padre, no la retes — _Ganará ella_ , gritó su mente, _y eso no puedo decírselo a la cara_ —. Es... — _Ah, ya sé._ Vergonzoso, pero era una forma de salir del paso y una forma de advertir a su padre sin que éste quedara en ridículo—. He luchado con ella —soltó una carcajada breve—. Varias veces. Lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, dándole todo lo que tenía. Intenté... de todo —ahora Lestan le estaba prestando atención. _Bien_ —. No pude ni tocarla —incredulidad en los ojos de todos—. Me quitó la espada y me dio un azote en el trasero con ella —incredulidad total—. No fanfarronea —terminó en voz baja—. No le hace falta —miró a Lestan a los ojos. _Ah... se da cuenta. Espero._

—Lo tendré presente —rezongó el alto líder—. Quédate aquí —y salió, seguido de Deggis, que estaba confuso. Wennid se quedó mirando la puerta largo rato y luego volvió la penetrante mirada hacia su hijo. Le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y le echó una sonrisa conspiradora.

—Eso ha sido muy amable por tu parte, Jessan.

—No te lo crees —suspiró Jessan. _Claro que no. Sólo son humanas, ¿no?_

—Todo lo contrario —contestó su madre. Se acercó a él y le cogió la cara entre las suaves manos—. Eres hijo mío, además de suyo —le dio un beso en la cabeza—. Sólo espero que estés en lo cierto con respecto a ellas —lo miró pensativa—. ¿Quieres a esta humana, a este... monstruo?

Jessan cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza y no contestó. No necesitaba hacerlo.

* * *

Era cerca del amanecer cuando llegaron al río que marcaba la frontera del territorio de los habitantes del bosque. Xena se detuvo cuando llegaron a la orilla, bebió un largo trago de agua y volvió a colocarse bien la armadura y las armas. Esperaba poder hablar con los habitantes del bosque antes de que se iniciara ninguna lucha, pero nunca se sabía. Jessan podía haberse ido o estar durmiendo o lo que fuera. Y sabía que tendría muy pocas posibilidades de dar explicaciones una vez cruzado el río. Se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle, que estaba charlando con Hectator, al tiempo que observaba la línea de árboles. _Debería enviarla de vuelta. Lo mismo de siempre, ¿no? Pero ahora ya no hay tiempo y se pondría como una furia si lo intentara._ Xena suspiró. _Espero que este pequeño plan funcione._

—Bueno —dijo con frialdad—. Vamos —agarró la brida de Argo y entró en el río. El agua estaba fría y la despertó de golpe, como había esperado. Gabrielle avanzaba a su lado, tanteando el camino con la vara. La bardo se resbaló ligeramente en las piedras redondeadas y se habría caído de no haber sido por el rápido brazo de Xena sujetándola por el hombro—. Cuidado —le advirtió, dejando el brazo en esa posición como medida de seguridad hasta que llegaron al otro lado.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla opuesta, el agudísimo oído de Xena empezó a captar movimientos muy leves y sutiles a su alrededor.

—Están aquí —dijo en voz baja. Detuvo a Argo y se colocó delante del caballo, con las manos bien lejos de sus armas. Estaba empezando a salir el sol, tiñendo el cielo de un primer tono de delicado rosa. El viento del amanecer era fuerte y le echaba el pelo hacia atrás mientras esperaba, percibiendo que se iban acercando cada vez más. Clavó los ojos en el punto donde sabía que estaba el más próximo y por fin habló—. Puedes salir.

Una forma oscura se alzó inmediatamente de la alta hierba de la orilla, sobresaltando a Hectator, pero no a Xena ni a Gabrielle, tras haber viajado con Jessan. Su pelaje era más oscuro que el de su amigo y era tal vez un poco más bajo y un poco más pesado. Iba totalmente armado y sujetaba una larga espada competentemente con una mano inmensa. Sus ojos, de un tono dorado más oscuro que los de Jessan, se clavaron en los de ella, intensamente. Xena lo observó con la misma atención y se dio cuenta de que le pasaba algo en el brazo derecho. Sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Lestan?

En los ojos de él se advirtió la sorpresa.

—Sí —contestó por fin—. Y tú debes de ser Xena —la saludó con la cabeza y luego la inclinó hacia la mujer rubia que estaba detrás de ella—. Y Gabrielle —volvió la mirada fría hacia la carga de Argo—. ¿Y éste quién es?

Xena bajó los brazos y se acercó a él, tirando de las riendas de Argo.

—Éste es Hectator. Creo que los dos tenéis que hablar —se detuvo a una distancia de ataque de él y se limitó a esperar. Gabrielle se quedó a unos pasos detrás de ella, apoyada en la vara, pasando la mirada de la cara de él a la de ella.

Lestan se la quedó mirando desconcertado.

—¿Traes al gran enemigo de mi pueblo a mi territorio y me dices que tengo que hablar con él? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no le voy a cortar la cabeza? —trazó un arco con la espada desnuda, acercándola a ella y observando sus ojos, sin ver en ellos nada de lo que estaba buscando.

—Dos cosas —afirmó Xena, mirándolo con total confianza—. La primera, que conozco a tu hijo —soltó las riendas de Argo y se plantó ante él, sin hacer caso de la espada desenvainada y de su inmenso tamaño—. La segunda, que le he dado mi palabra de que lo mantendría a salvo aquí —se calló y esperó.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa tu palabra, humana? —dijo Lestan, con tono frío. ¡Cómo se atrevía!—. ¿Crees que podrías detenerme?

Xena sonrió y se quedó muy quieta.

—¿Que si lo creo? —preguntó suavemente y luego hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Lo sé —y notó que todos sus sentidos se aguzaban y la sensación intensa y exquisita de sus reflejos preparándose para reaccionar en cuanto él hiciera el más mínimo movimiento. _Están tan equivocados sobre nosotros como nosotros sobre ellos_ , pensó, distraída. _Interesante._

 _Esta mujer está loca_ , pensó Lestan sin dar crédito. _¿De verdad se cree lo que ha dicho?_ Observó esos ojos azules como el hielo. Vio un convencimiento absoluto. _Por Ares, ¿en qué está pensando?_ Él era mucho más alto que ella y se había pasado la vida entera combatiendo. Sabía que su propia habilidad, incluso con un solo brazo, era absolutamente formidable. _Sin duda, ella lo sabe y sin embargo..._

 _¿De verdad derrotó a Jessan? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerlo? No es más que un ser humano y además mujer... seguro que... pero Jessan no mentiría._ La expresión de los ojos de su hijo había destilado verdad y reconocer la derrota delante de sus padres y su primo... no, había dicho la verdad. ¿Pero cómo? Arrugó el entrecejo y volvió a mirarla, esta vez viéndola como guerrera, como miraría a uno de su propia especie.

Ah... humana, sí, pero en ella había una gran fuerza y mucho valor en esos ojos claros y el inconfundible sello de Ares en esa postura. Estaba preparada para reaccionar ante su más mínimo movimiento y le entró la incómoda sensación de que no podía predecir en absoluto lo que pasaría si efectivamente se moviera. ¿Quería arriesgarse? ¿Jugársela con ella? Ni un parpadeo, ni un solo movimiento de la mirada que tenía clavada en él. Lestan no habría vivido tanto tiempo de haber sido un estúpido. Saboreó, con cauteloso interés, el conocimiento de que en este momento de silencio estaba más cerca de la muerte de lo que nunca lo había estado, enfrentado a esta humana que era más de lo que parecía y menos de lo que indicaban sus numerosas leyendas.

 _Bueno. Ésta es Xena, la que no fanfarronea. A quien mi hijo aprecia tanto que la considera familia. Que ha pasado de incendiar y saquear a ayudar a los indefensos. Increíble._ Lestan inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y luego envainó despacio la espada.

—Mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ti —la miró a los ojos—. Pero ya veo que no me lo ha dicho todo —hizo un gesto hacia el bosque—. Venid. Hablaremos.

Gabrielle soltó en silencio el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

—Casi —se dijo en un susurro, echando un vistazo a Xena, que ahora caminaba tranquilamente junto a Lestan, escuchándolo. Se alegraba mucho de que Lestan hubiera decidido dejarlos pasar: no tenía el menor deseo de ver herido al padre de Jessan y si había interpretado correctamente las reacciones de Xena, así habría sido y probablemente Xena también habría resultado herida. Gabrielle no era muy aficionada a apostar, pero... en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa desganada. _Reconócelo... te lo pasas tan bien viéndola hacer esas cosas como ella haciéndolas._ La bardo soltó una ligera risa sofocada. Sí, mucha montaña de músculos y colmillos, pero ella habría apostado por Xena.

Delante de ellos, la oscura línea de árboles los esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

**La esencia de una guerrera 4**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

 _¿Por qué tardan tanto?_ Jessan estaba frenético y daba vueltas en pequeños círculos. Se irguió y entrecerró los ojos. _Espera... ¿son ellos?_ Se temió...

Ah... un destello de flancos dorados. Argo, sin duda. Ahora veía a su padre, que caminaba solemnemente junto a la figura oscura y ágil de Xena, con la cabeza inclinada, hablando y haciendo gestos con las manos. Lo inundó una oleada de alivio. Ahora también vio a Gabrielle, que caminaba al otro lado de Xena, escuchando. A lomos de Argo iba... Hectator. Increíble. Bueno. Una vez más, había justificado su fe en ella. Suspiró lleno de felicidad y recreó la vista en ellas con una sonrisa.

Deggis le clavó un dedo en las costillas.

—¿Así que... ésas son tus nuevas... amigas? —le susurró a Jessan, apartándose cuando el guerrero de mayor tamaño se volvió enfadado—. Espera a que todos se enteren de que una de ellas te derrotó... —sonrió con aspereza—. Y no tienen mal aspecto, para ser humanas —ladeó el corto cuello y observó con interés—. Ése es... no... no puede ser... es... ¡es Hectator! —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una breve carcajada—. Eso nos ahorra la incomodidad de tener que salir a buscarlo. Qué amigas tan amables tienes, Jess.

Jessan se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sacudir la peluda cabeza dorada. No tardarían en verlo por sí mismos, ¿verdad?

Xena escuchaba la voz grave de Lestan mientras caminaban hacia el bosque. La distancia hasta los árboles era bastante corta y por el camino se les había sumado una escolta. Unas formas oscuras se movían de árbol en árbol y varios de los inmensos habitantes del bosque formaron un grupo a su alrededor. Todos tenían cierto parecido superficial con Jessan, pero cada uno tenía diferencias individuales, en el color del pelo, la altura, los gestos. Cuando llegaron al borde de la aldea misma, una de las figuras que aguardaban inmóviles soltó un rugido atronador y echó a correr hacia ellos. Xena oyó la exclamación de Hectator y sonrió por dentro, al tiempo que Jessan lanzaba su inmenso cuerpo hacia ellos y estrechaba a las dos mujeres entre sus brazos.

—Jessan, Jessan —rió Xena—. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —su afición a los abrazos le hacía sospechar que Gabrielle y él tenían un antepasado común—. Seguro que no pensabas que nos ibas a volver a ver tan pronto —echó una mirada a la multitud pasmada y desaprobadora de habitantes del bosque que los rodeaba.

—Xena —gorjeó él—. Os dije que me dejarais que los fuera haciendo a la idea. Esto no es lo que tenía pensado —se echó a reír y rodeó los hombros de ambas con los brazos mientras continuaban hacia el centro de la aldea—. Y encima nos traéis un invitado —las miró sacudiendo la cabeza—. Yo que me había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en cómo les iba a decir a mis padres no sólo que os conocía, sino que además os consideraba familia... y zas, os metéis en el bosque, dando un susto tremendo a todo el mundo —se volvió para mirar a Argo, que los seguía pacientemente—. Y venís con Hectator.

Xena se volvió entonces hacia Hectator, a quien le había cortado las cuerdas de las piernas antes de cruzar el río, con una advertencia amenazadora de que no huyera, ni causara problemas, ni atacara a nadie ni nada.

—Hectator, éste es nuestro amigo Jessan.

Hectator miró al habitante del bosque con cauteloso interés. No era un hombre estúpido, sólo de visión limitada, y se había tranquilizado bastante por el hecho de que estos habitantes del bosque no le habían hecho el menor dañor. Todavía. Aunque reconocía que la escena entre Lestan y Xena lo había intrigado y le había dado esperanzas de que Xena pudiera realmente cumplir su promesa de protección. Ciertamente, había detenido a Lestan, que era mucho más grande que ella. Interesante. Así que a lo mejor tenía razón y no eran animales. Sonrió entristecido por dentro. Normalmente, uno pensaba en Xena, cuando lo hacía, a la luz de su habilidad al luchar. Se le había olvidado, como les ocurría a tantos otros con frecuencia, que también era lo bastante lista como para haber dirigido uno de los ejércitos más grandes que esta parte de Grecia había visto jamás. Había una inteligencia bien despierta en esa cabeza morena y algo más que un ligero toque de genialidad táctica. Eso había sido un error. Intentaba no cometer el mismo dos veces y si Xena consideraba amigo suyo a este ser del bosque, bueno... Ademas, se frotó con cuidado la mandíbula, daba un puñetazo que podía tumbar a un caballo y no tenía el menor deseo de volver a padecerlo.

—Hola —dijo por fin y al cabo de un largo momento, le ofreció la mano a Jessan. El guerrero de pelaje dorado ladeó la cabeza algo sorprendido, pero aceptó la mano de Hectator y se la estrechó.

Argo se detuvo ante la casa de Jessan, donde Wennid estaba esperando, y los ojos de Xena pasaron rápidamente por encima de ella, absorbiendo información sin ofender por mirar abiertamente.

La madre de Jessan era un ejemplar de los habitantes del bosque más pequeño y de color amarillo más pálido, pero no por ello dejaba de ser grande y tenía la fuerza imponente de todos ellos. Tenía un rostro dulce y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su hijo. Ahora mismo, esos ojos observaban a sus invitados con una desconcertante expresión calculadora.

Xena esperó a que Hectator desmontara de Argo y luego envió a la yegua hacia un arroyo cercano. Se volvió y observó a Lestan y Hectator, que se miraban, y luego sonrió por dentro cuando los dos asintieron ligera y casi imperceptiblemente.

—Creo —gruñó Lestan—, que tú y yo podemos conversar. ¿Quieres entrar, compartir mi hospitalidad y hablar de nuestras diferencias conmigo?

Hectator tomó aliento.

—Sí —echó una mirada a Xena y Gabrielle—. Sí quiero —esperó a que Lestan ascendiera los pequeños escalones y lo siguió al interior de la cabaña.

Wennid observaba a las dos mujeres mientras tenía lugar esta conversación. _Así que ésta es Xena. No parece tan terrorífica como la recuerdo. A lo mejor es la sonrisa..._ No había sonreído cuando arrasó la aldea del valle vecino ni la otra ocasión en que Wennid la había visto. Esta mujer había matado niños, mujeres indefensas y ancianos en sus ataques legendarios. _Y aquí está, a la puerta de mi casa, como si no tuviera nada de especial presentarse en un territorio desconocido con un príncipe de la comarca atado al lomo de su caballo. ¿Qué ve Jessan en esta mujer, en este monstruo del pasado?_ Respirando hondo para calmarse, cerró los ojos con decisión y, temiéndose lo peor, alargó los sentidos. Un momento después, abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiendo una oleada de pasmo que la calaba como lluvia fina. _Vaya. Ha cambiado algo más que la sonrisa. Inesperado. Muy inesperado. Y Jessan lo ha visto, es más... ha entregado su corazón a esta... humana._

Xena contempló a Lestan y a Hectator entrando en la casa con no poca satisfacción. Se le había ocurrido el plan, como solía pasar, sobre la marcha cuando Gabrielle y ella estaban entrando en el castillo. El hecho de que hubiera funcionado como estaba funcionando le producía una cálida sensación de triunfo, cosa rara, cuando la mayor parte de sus victorias suponían algún tipo de violencia. Notó la sonrisa de Gabrielle incluso antes de volverse para mirarla y la bardo le guiñó el ojo cuando se cruzaron sus miradas.

—Jessan —dijo Xena—, creo que podemos dejarlos a solas por ahora —soltó un profundo suspiro—. Pero yo tendría cuidado con sus guardias... estoy segura de que nos han seguido.

Jessan posó en ella su mirada dorada y asintió.

—Estaremos alerta —volvió a rodearlas con los brazos, sonriendo a su madre—. Madre, me gustaría presentarte a mis amigas Xena y Gabrielle —sonrió—. Chicas, ésta es mi madre, Wennid —miró a su madre con los ojos chispeantes, recordando la sonora bronca que le habían echado esa noche. Ahora que se había demostrado que tenía razón, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo olvidara tampoco. Había visto a su madre cerrando los ojos y había sentido que extendía la Vista para ver por sí misma lo que él mismo sabía sin lugar a dudas. La expresión de Wennid le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había Visto.

Wennid, tras una vida entera de convivencia con Lestan, era una mujer muy terca. Sin embargo, también era incurablemente justa y tenía la capacidad admirable de reconocer cuándo se equivocaba.

—Bienvenidas las dos —dijo en tono suave y sereno—. Mi hijo me ha contado todo lo que habéis hecho por él. Por favor, compartamos la mesa y contadme... —echó una mirada guasona a su hijo—, la verdadera historia.

Gabrielle soltó una carcajada y hasta Xena se rió entre dientes. Subieron los escalones y entraron en la vivienda familiar que era el hogar de Jessan. Xena era bien consciente de que la madre de Jessan, a pesar de su cordialidad, no confiaba en ninguna de las dos. _No la culpo._ La mujer de más edad las llevó a una zona de estar grande y cómoda y les señaló los asientos. Entró en la siguiente estancia y apareció de nuevo minutos después con una bandeja cargada de comida y bebida.

—Aquí tenéis —Wennid colocó la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó en una butaca grande y bien rellena—. Creo que aquí somos todos carnívoros, ¿verdad? —preguntó cortésmente—. Y Lestan está muy orgulloso de su hidromiel. Por favor, servíos.

Xena se rió entre dientes.

—Se me ha acusado de muchas cosas, pero ser vegetariana no es una de ellas —cogió alegremente un trozo de carne de la bandeja y mordió un buen pedazo, manteniendo el contacto visual con Wennid. La carne estaba hecha a la parrilla, sabía ligeramente a hierbas y era probablemente venado. Eligió un vaso de hidromiel y se acomodó en su asiento, con una expresión divertida en la cara. _Pruebas. Siempre tienen que ponernos a prueba. ¿Seré civilizada? ¿Aceptaremos su hospitalidad? Uno de estos días, le voy a decir a alguien que sólo bebo sangre y que necesito dos cubos enteros al día. Y que sea humana._ Intercambió una mirada con Jessan, quien, a juzgar por la mueca que tenía en la cara, se estaba esforzando por no echarse a reír. _¿Crees que eso tiene gracia? Tú espera a que empiece Gabrielle. ¿Ves esa chispa que tiene en los ojos? Tú espera._

—Qué bueno está —comentó Gabrielle, masticando con entusiasmo—. Y tienes una casa preciosa —añadió, mirando a su alrededor con aprecio—. Me gustan esos cuernos de ciervo —dirigió su vivaz mirada hacia Wennid—. ¿Los cazaste tú misma? —habría percibido el pequeño desafío de Wennid incluso sin haber visto la chispa de los ojos azules de Xena, pero el intercambio de miradas divertidas entre la guerrera y la bardo le había confirmado que también Xena se había dado cuenta y estaba devolviéndole la pelota a Wennid.

Wennid tuvo que reconocer que se había quedado descolocada. Los humanos eran muy difíciles de juzgar. Había tenido la esperanza de demostrarle a su hijo cómo se burlarían de lo que consideraban el hogar y las costumbres de un animal, ¡y aquí estaban estas dos! Comiendo carne alegremente con las manos y haciendo preguntas sobre la caza de ciervos. ¡Aaajj! Y aún más, Xena sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía, lo percibía en su sonrisa perezosa y en las miradas que habían intercambiado ella y la humana más joven de pelo claro. Había algo familiar en ese cruce de miradas... Wennid estrechó los ojos y echó una mirada desconfiada a su hijo. No. Imposible.

Jessan se encontró con la mirada de su madre, adivinando con notable precisión lo que estaba pensando. _Sí... es posible, madre mía... Mira y Ve por ti misma. Nos compadecemos de ellos por su carencia... ahora Mira y ve lo que es para ellas estar bendecidas, igual que lo estáis padre y tú... y apénate por ellas, mamá... porque ni siquiera saben qué es lo que sienten._ Las distrajo un momento, al ver que los ojos de su madre se cerraban apenas un instante y luego se abrían con una expresión inescrutable. _Bueno._

Wennid se obligó a salir de su trance.

—Pues sí, la verdad es que los cacé yo misma —dijo, contestando a la pregunta de Gabrielle—. Eres muy amable por fijarte —qué ojos tan penetrantes tenía esa joven, pensó Wennid. _Ve más de lo que sabe. Pero no lo suficiente... pobres humanos ciegos. ¿Cómo pueden tener un vínculo tan fuerte y no notarlo?_

Echó una mirada a su hijo, que sonreía muy ufano, de una forma disimulada que sólo ella reconocía. ¡Mocoso! _Oh, bueno_ , suspiró por fin. _El muy cabroncete tenía razón. Más me vale reconocerlo y dejarme de jueguecitos estúpidos._

—Bueno. Ahora contadme toda la historia. ¡No os saltéis nada!

Ante su sorpresa, fue Gabrielle la que carraspeó y empezó a hablar. _¿Qué? Ah... ¡una bardo!_ Echó una mirada aviesa a Jessan. Eso no lo había mencionado. Al menos, aunque sólo fuera, sacaría un nuevo puñado de historias de todo esto.

Cuando la curiosidad de su madre quedó satisfecha del todo, Jessan las llevó a una pequeña habitación situada al fondo de la vivienda.

—Seguro que os vendría bien dormir un poco —comentó, señalando la cama con la mano—. Lo más probable es que papá se pase el resto del día hablando con Hectator. Ya sabéis, tienen que ponerse a prueba, hacer tratos... lo de siempre —se calló y puso la mano en el hombro de Xena—. Por cierto, todavía no lo hemos dicho, pero gracias —Jessan la miró a los ojos—. Si esto sale bien, será la primera vez y un hito en la historia de mi pueblo —sonrió con timidez—. Y en la del vuestro, creo.

Xena le echó media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Después de todos los problemas que hemos tenido para traerte a casa, no nos parecía buena idea ver cómo atacaban tu aldea —se detuvo y luego—: Pero de nada. Y sí, dormir un poco sería estupendo. Algunas no nos echamos una siesta de camino a la ciudad —con una mirada burlona hacia Gabrielle.

—Venga —intervino Gabrielle, pasando al otro lado de Xena—. Armadura —soltó una hebilla mientras Xena le echaba una mirada risueña.

Jessan se rió entre dientes.

—Parece que te cuidan muy bien —sus ojos dorados soltaron un destello de luz oculta por un momento y luego las dejó sin decir nada más.

—No me mires así —la reprendió Gabrielle, soltando otra cincha—. Hasta la gran Xena la Pacificadora tiene que dormir en ocasiones —desabrochó la última hebilla y clavó un dedo en el brazo de Xena—. Así que a dormir, oh grandiosa.

Xena se echó a reír y se arrodilló para quitarse las últimas armas. Puso juntas las armas y la armadura, colocándolo todo hasta quedar satisfecha.

—Creo que todo este asunto podría salir bien —levantó la vista hacia su amiga, que estaba dando golpecitos con el pie con aire de irritación fingida—. Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso o te...

Gabrielle estrechó los ojos hasta convertirlos en ranuras.

—O me... ¿qué? —avanzó amenazadora—. ¿Mmm?

—Esto —respondió Xena y se abalanzó de repente, pillando a Gabrielle por sorpresa, agarrándola por la cintura y tirándola en la cama—. Ya te tengo —aumentó el ultraje haciéndole cosquillas, hasta que la bardo se puso morada por el esfuerzo de aguantar la risa—. Amenazas a mí, ¿eh? —gruñó Xena, haciéndole más cosquillas, hasta que Gabrielle estalló en carcajadas y agitó los brazos indicando su rendición. Xena sonrió y se tumbó en el otro lado de la cama, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano y mirando a su amiga, que seguía riendo.

—Ohh —la bardo por fin recuperó suficiente aliento para hablar—. Vale... vale... tú ganas... —se volvió de lado para mirar a Xena, quitándose el pelo de los ojos—. Algún día aprenderé a no hacer eso —entonces sus ojos soltaron un destello—. O averiguaré dónde tienes cosquillas.

Xena enarcó una ceja y estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Yo no tengo cosquillas —afirmó, pero sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa. Se estiró y luego se colocó de lado para dormir, con la cabeza apoyada en un brazo.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando un momento y luego se acomodó para dormir ella misma, todavía riendo un poco. Hacía ya algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que esta faceta traviesa y amable de su amiga era una que sólo ella llegaba a ver. Oh, a veces alguien más conseguía entreverla, como Jessan cuando le había mordisqueado el pez, pero en general no... lo que el resto del mundo veía era a la guerrera fría y sobre todo severa. Eso le hacía entender lo lejos que habían llegado desde que se conocieron, cuando se pasaba la mitad del tiempo muerta de miedo de ir a hacer un movimiento equivocado y perder el brazo por ello.

Jessan las despertó cuando terminó la conferencia, aunque Xena ya estaba despierta cuando entró. Estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero mullido de la cama, reparando una cincha de la armadura al tiempo que observaba a su amiga dormida. Lo miró con una ceja enarcada cuando entró.

—Victoria —fue su único comentario. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Xena asintió.

—Me lo imaginaba —comentó, alargando la mano para sacudir el hombro cercano de Gabrielle—. Gabrielle... —la bardo la miró parpadeando adormilada y luego se despertó por completo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Jessan.

—¿Ha funcionado? Sí... lo sé por tu cara. ¡Genial! —soltó Gabrielle de carrerilla—. Caray... qué historia más buena va a ser... —se le puso una expresión introspectiva, mientras empezaba a planear cómo organizar verbalmente la aventura, y luego salió de su trance con una sonrisa—. Me muero de ganas de contársela a Iolaus. Es muchísimo mejor que la última que me contó él.

—Se ha organizado un pequeño banquete —les informó Jessan—. Hectator ha mandado un mensaje a su guardia para que depongan las armas —sonrió ante la expresión de Xena—. Tranquila, no es un banquete formal, no hemos tenido tiempo de organizar una cosa así —miró por encima del hombro con miedo fingido—. Puedes dar gracias.

El banquete se celebró en el exterior, alrededor de una gran hoguera al otro extremo de la aldea. Había bancos bajos y anchos colocados alrededor para sentarse y empezaron a circular carnes asadas e incluso algunos tubérculos y verduras. El narrador de la aldea se levantó y se puso a contar lo que, a juzgar por la respuesta, eran las historias preferidas de la tribu.

Gabrielle lo absorbía todo como una esponja, mientras sus ojos registraban con avidez no sólo las palabras, sino también el ambiente y los movimientos físicos del narrador, que tenía mucho talento. No se dio cuenta de que ella misma estaba siendo observada hasta que Lestan habló con su voz grave y profunda.

—Ah... tengo entendido que una de nuestras invitadas, que ha estado disfrutando de nuestras historias, es también bardo. ¿Es eso cierto? —la miró con una chispa en los profundos ojos ambarinos.

—Pues... —vaciló Gabrielle—. O sea, bueno, más o menos...

—Es cierto —intervino Xena con tono resuelto, dándole un empujoncito—. Venga, Gabrielle. Te acaban de encargar una actuación —ignoró alegremente la mirada indignada de Gabrielle y le dio a su amiga un segundo empujón más fuerte—. No me obligues a llevarte en brazos hasta ahí —sonrió para quitarle hierro a la advertencia.

Xena observó a Gabrielle ocupando el centro del escenario y luego se acomodó para mirar al público mientras éste miraba a la talentosa bardo. Y Gabrielle se superó a sí misma. Los mantuvo hechizados con tres buenas historias y un poema épico. Hasta Xena, que se sabía el final de las tres historias y había oído ese poema más veces que árboles había en el bosque, se quedó enganchada en la narración. Los habitantes del bosque le sonrieron de verdad cuando terminó y se dejó caer en el banco bajo junto a Xena.

—Buen trabajo —le susurró Xena al oído—. Muy bien hecho.

Gabrielle se sonrojó, pero con expresión contenta.

—Gracias. Creo que ha salido muy bien —contestó, susurrando a su vez—. Les ha gustado el poema.

—Claro que sí. A mí también me gusta —replicó Xena y cuando estaba a punto decir algo más, unos murmullos bajos le llamaron la atención. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente para captar mejor las palabras de unos cuantos habitantes del bosque, que estaban de pie detrás de la hoguera. Vio a Jessan entre los que parecían ser algunos de los hombres más jóvenes. Las pocas palabras que había oído le hicieron sospechar que el tema de la conversación era ella misma y que Jessan estaba siendo objeto de unas bromas bastante crueles.

Gabrielle se había percatado del cambio de humor y miró hacia el grupo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —escudriñó a través del humo del fuego—. ¿Están discutiendo? —miró a Xena a la cara, que había adoptado una expresión severa.

—Quédate aquí —masculló Xena—. Está visto que yo también voy a tener que hacer una actuación por encargo —se levantó y se estiró y luego se dirigió hacia el grupo, que había aumentado y ahora había levantado la voz.

Jessan estaba acorralado contra un árbol y tenía una expresión de rabia en la cara. Tenía las manos alzadas, como si intentara calmar a la gente, y entonces vio a Xena apoyada en un poste cercano, observando. Bueno. Lo había oído. Dejó que sus labios esbozaran una ligera sonrisa agria. La Xena tranquila y relajada que toda su aldea había visto durante la cena había desaparecido, sustituida por esta guerrera tensa, concentrada y peligrosa.

Se había corrido la voz, gracias a Deggis, de que ella lo había derrotado... sabía que sucedería. Ahora todos sus compañeros se lo estaban pasando en grande con sus bromas pesadas y sus comentarios estúpidos.

—Siempre he sabido que no tienes lo que hay que tener —reía Ectran con regocijo. Era el más grande de este grupo, casi tan grande como el propio Jessan, no tan alto, pero con un pelaje mucho más oscuro y un cuerpo más pesado—. ¿Cómo puedes levantarte siquiera y pisar el suelo de esta aldea, pedazo de rumiante? —escupió al suelo con desprecio—. ¡Una humana! ¡Encima una mujer! Seguro que yo podría...

—Seguro que no puedes —apareció simplemente... ahí. Jessan se estremeció. Ahí e irradiando tal grado de amenaza que el pelo del cuello se le erizó por pura respuesta. Con esa voz grave y sedosa que se oía claramente en todo el grupo, ahora silencioso, mientras Xena se enfrentaba a Ectran—. ¿Pero qué tal si lo averiguamos? —continuó, con una sonrisa, sin apartar los ojos de los de él ni por un instante. Vio que tragaba, con fuerza—. ¿Qué pasa, es que no tienes lo que hay que tener?

La respiración de Ectran cambió, se aceleró. Alcanzó la espada que llevaba a la espalda y ella retrocedió un paso, haciéndole sitio para desenvainar. Cuando su espada salió de la vaina y se lanzó hacia ella, lo esquivó ágilmente y lo dejó pasar. Él se volvió, ultrajado, y se lanzó de nuevo contra ella, moviendo la espada en una compleja serie de estocadas. Xena esperó a tenerlo casi encima y entonces desenvainó su propia espada y paró las estocadas, desviando su mayor peso y penetrando su guardia con unas estocadas rápidas y hábiles que le afeitaron el pelo del pecho. Se separaron y se movieron en círculo y entonces él avanzó y se lanzó contra ella con más determinación, golpeando con auténtica fuerza. Xena se mantuvo en su sitio, contrarrestando cada estocada con una sólida parada y de repente pasó al ataque, encontrando los huecos de su defensa, obligándolo a retroceder, echando entonces el peso hacia delante y, al final de la serie, desarmándolo con un poderoso y sólido revés que atrapó la espada de él a mitad de la empuñadura y la envió por los aires por encima de las cabezas de los demás.

Lo único que se oyó por encima del chisporroteo del fuego fue el golpe de la espada al caer a tierra. Ectran se sujetaba la muñeca con la otra mano, con una mueca de dolor. Se quedó mirando a Xena, quien se puso la espada al hombro y se relajó, contemplándolos.

—¿Queréis más? —preguntó Xena, con frialdad—. Por mí, encantada —se volvió en círculo despacio y observó al grupo silencioso y pasmado—. ¿Alguien quiere? —siguió habiendo silencio—. ¿No? Pues parece que no —la espada volvió despacio a su vaina y sus manos se apoyaron en su cinturón—. Las suposiciones son peligrosas —dijo Xena suavemente, recorriéndolos con la mirada—. Pero yo también —terminó, echando una mirada a Jessan junto con un ligerísimo guiño y saliendo entonces del círculo de habitantes del bosque para regresar hacia el fuego. Se apresuraron a abrirle paso.

—Os lo dije —suspiró Jessan—. Ectran, vamos a ocuparnos de tu muñeca —miró enfurecido al guerrero más joven—. Has tenido suerte. No tienes ni idea de la suerte que has tenido.

Ectran lo miró, con los ojos como platos.

—Caray —balbuceó por fin—. Lo siento muchísimo, Jessan... Es que... una humana, y encima mujer, y chico... caray. Nunca me han golpeado la espada con tal fuerza, ni siquiera tu padre —se frotó la muñeca, con un gesto de dolor, y luego sonrió a Jessan con aire taimado—. Me encantaría verla en acción —miró al grupo ahora sonriente—. Siempre y cuando no fuera yo contra quien estuviera luchando, claro —soltó un silbido bajo y prolongado y luego miró a Jessan con una ceja enarcada—. Oye... espera un momento. ¿Tú aguantaste más de una ronda con ella?

Jessan percibió el nuevo respeto del que estaba siendo objeto. _Ya van tres, Xena. Voy a tener que pensar en algo bien espectacular para darte las gracias._ Se rió por lo bajo y dirigió a Ectran hacia el sanador de la aldea.

—Sí y, chico, qué miedo pasé todo el rato, esperando no resbalarme —sonrió de mala gana—. Habría perdido una pierna o algo —se estremeció al recordarlo—. Es tan rápida... —chasqueó los dedos como un látigo—. Es como... es como... —se encogió de hombros, algo cortado—. Es precioso —levantó los ojos y se encontró con sus miradas, que ahora eran de admiración y cierta envidia.

Gabrielle estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la plataforma baja, mirando a Xena mientras ésta regresaba hacia ella tras su pequeña demostración. La bardo observó con interés las miradas que seguían a su amiga por el centro de la aldea. Cuando Xena llegó de nuevo a su altura, dio unas palmadas en el banco y apoyó la barbilla en una mano que a su vez tenía apoyada en la rodilla.

Xena se dejó caer en el banco, suspirando. Se echó hacia atrás y miró a Gabrielle.

—Bueno, pues ya está. En realidad, ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba —se rodeó una rodilla con los brazos y se quedó contemplando el fuego, con aire de haber encontrado algo de interés en su ardiente centro. En sus ojos todavía había un brillo acerado y sus hombros se estremecían de tensión.

La bardo esperó en silencio hasta que Xena cerró los ojos un momento, tomó aliento con fuerza y se relajó al soltarlo despacio. Entonces advirtió la mirada de Gabrielle y ladeó la cabeza para mirarla a su vez.

—¿Un dinar por tus pensamientos? —preguntó, con tono ligero.

—¿En serio quieres oírlos? —respondió Gabrielle, con un tono igual de ligero—. Mira que un dinar es un precio muy alto — _Eso, Gab... ¿y si dice que sí? ¿Se lo vas a decir? Más vale que se te ocurra algo rápidamente._

—Sí —dijo Xena, arrastrando la palabra—. Quiero. Tenías una expresión muy interesante en la cara.

 _Oh oh._

—Mmm... ha sido muy bonito lo que has hecho para proteger a Jessan —la bardo carraspeó—. Creo que has impresionado a sus amigos —sonrió—. Mucho —Gabrielle echó un vistazo a la cara de Xena, donde había una ligera sonrisa indulgente y una ceja enarcada devolviéndole la mirada. _Vale, no se lo traga. Pero no va a insistir. Será mejor... que empiece a trabajar en esta historia, antes de que se me desboque la imaginación._

—Mm-mm —comentó Xena con humor—. Lo que tú digas —observó el rubor que subía despacio por el cuello de Gabrielle mientras la miraba y entonces se echó a reír ligeramente. A veces... podría jurar que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando Gabrielle. Era... una idea muy extraña. Su mente lógica le dio una respuesta: probablemente captaba el lenguaje corporal subliminal de la bardo, lo cual sería normal, dado todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas. Dio vueltas a esa idea en la cabeza durante un rato y luego la abandonó y se quedó mirando el fuego, sin ver.

* * *

Desayunaron con Lestan y Wennid a la mañana siguiente, mientras se preparaban para regresar a la ciudad de Hectator. Sus guardias habían sido bien tratados, pero Hectator estaba deseoso de volver a casa y desmovilizar a las tropas que probablemente seguían preparándose.

—Bueno, han sido dos días inesperados pero estupendos —dijo Hectator en tono de guasa, mirando a Xena, que entraba en ese momento seguida de Jessan.

Xena se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió.

—Primero te ofrecí una explicación —comentó, sentándose al otro extremo de la mesa—. No es culpa mía que decidieras no escuchar.

Hectator se frotó la mandíbula, que seguía dolorida.

—Una lección para mí —pero le sonrió—. Se me había olvidado lo fuerte que pegas —obtuvo una ceja enarcada como respuesta—. Intentaré recordarlo para la próxima.

Lestan los miraba algo desconcertado. Humanos. Bromeando. En su casa. Imposible. Se sacudió y ofreció caballos a sus invitados para el regreso. Se reunieron fuera para despedirse: la guardia de Hectator, que seguía acampada en el río, se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Hectator se montó en un hermoso semental ruano de mirada dulce y le dio una palmadas en el cuello con aprecio. Xena se montó en Argo y luego, al ver la dolorida expresión de Gabrielle mientras contemplaba el caballo que le habían ofrecido, una bonita yegua pía, se echó a reír y alargó un brazo.

—Vamos —la bardo la miró mortificada, pero con alivio—. Odia cabalgar —le comentó a Hectator, que las miraba divertido, e izó a Gabrielle, colocándola detrás de ella sobre la paciente Argo—. Argo está acostumbrada a llevar doble carga.

Jessan les agarró las rodillas como gesto de despedida, pues ya las había abrazado en el suelo.

—Cuidaos —les aconsejó—. Volved por aquí cuando tengáis ocasión.

Lestan se acercó a ella por el otro lado y colocó una gran mano sobre el cuello de Argo.

—Como dice mi hijo, volved por aquí. Tengo la sensación de que tenemos muchas historias que contarnos —la miró a los ojos—. Además —ahora sonrió y se pareció mucho a su hijo—, todos mis guerreros me están exigiendo que te pida lecciones —sus ojos y los de Xena se encontraron e intercambiaron una mirada risueña de entendimiento—. Por favor, venid, cuando podáis —terminó Lestan, alzando la mano para estrechar la de ella.

Xena asintió.

—Lo haremos —volvió la cabeza de Argo y la azuzó para que se dirigiera hacia la puerta de la aldea.

Gabrielle intercambió un guiño con Jessan y saludó a Wennid agitando la mano. Una larga visita, con la oportunidad de absorber las historias de una cultura totalmente nueva... sonrió alegremente.

—Eso sí que va a ser divertido —murmuró al oído de Xena y la guerrera le respondió con una risa baja.

—Sí —asintió Xena, guiando a Argo con movimientos expertos—. Tengo la sensación de que lo va a ser y además no va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta entonces.

—La cosecha ha sido buena —le comentaba Hectator a Xena mientras cabalgaban deprisa hacia la ciudad, rodeados de su desconcertados guardias—. Y hemos empezado a construir un pabellón dentro de los muros de la ciudad. Ya lo verás —echó una mirada a la mujer que cabalgaba a su lado—. Os quedaréis unos días, ¿verdad? Te debo por lo menos un banquete.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Claro —miró por encima del hombro a Gabrielle, que por el momento estaba callada. Probablemente trabajando en otra historia—. Veníamos hacia aquí antes de desviarnos —se estiró en la silla de Argo y volvió a acomodarse—. Lo decía en serio: habría preferido contribuir a tu economía local.

Hectator se rió entre dientes como respuesta.

—Pues ha salido bien —miró hacia delante, donde se veía una pequeña nube de polvo—. Ah. Un comité de bienvenida —se quedaron mirando la nube de polvo, que se iba haciendo más grande, y entonces Xena se puso tensa. Su vista más aguda había distinguido algo que Hectator no: los rostros llenos de pánico y los flancos sudorosos de los jinetes y los caballos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Parece que hay problemas, Hectator —puso a Argo a medio galope, seguida rápidamente por el príncipe y sus guardias. Se reunieron con los jinetes que se acercaban en medio de un remolino de patas en movimiento y animales resollantes. El jefe de los jinetes desmontó a toda prisa de su animal y se acercó al estribo de Hectator, con el pecho jadeante.

—Mi señor... un ejército... viene hacia la ciudad —tosió—. Mi señor, son miles —se quedó mirando a Hectator, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Por Hades —musitó el príncipe—. Debe de ser Ansteles —se volvió hacia Xena—. Sal de aquí, Xena... lo digo en serio. Ésta no es tu lucha y yo sólo puedo movilizar a cuatrocientos hombres —luchó con las riendas de su caballo, ahora inquieto al percibir las emociones de Hectator—. Al menos tenemos la posibilidad de evacuar a los no combatientes.

Xena se quedó sentada en Argo en silencio por un momento, observándolo. Era absolutamente consciente de la presencia de Gabrielle, que esperaba aguantando la respiración justo detrás de ella. Por fin, suspiró.

—Lo siento, Hectator —una ligera sonrisa, una repentina tensión en los brazos de Gabrielle—. Vas a tener que aguantarme un tiempo —un apretón por parte de la bardo. Respondió con una leve risa entre dientes que sabía que Gabrielle podía notar—. Vamos. Tenemos que hacer planes —se le ocurrió una cosa y volvió la cabeza para hablar con Gabrielle.

—Ah, no —soltó la bardo, echándole a Xena una mirada de advertencia—. Ni lo pienses siquiera.

—Gabrielle... —empezó Xena, haciendo un gesto tranquilizador con una mano.

—He dicho que no. Ya está —contestó Gabrielle, con una mirada furiosa. Abrió la boca para añadir algo más, pero Xena se adelantó a ella, tapándosela con la mano.

—Sshh. No te voy a enviar lejos del peligro —apartó la mano con cautela y obtuvo un silencio relativo.

—¿No? —preguntó Gabrielle, extrañada.

—No —respondió Xena—. Pero me gustaría que cogieras el caballo de Hectator y que avisaras a Lestan. Si Ansteles toma la ciudad, su aldea será la próxima —vio las nubes de tormenta que se acumulaban en los ojos de su amiga—. Luego vuelve aquí lo antes posible —sus ojos enviaron un ruego a Gabrielle—. Se merecen un aviso.

Por fin, la bardo asintió despacio. Pasó una pierna por encima de los cuartos traseros de Argo y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Ante su sorpresa, Xena hizo lo mismo, de modo que las dos quedaron ocultas a los guardias que esperaban. Gabrielle vaciló, mirando a Xena a los ojos en busca de una explicación.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, al ver que la guerrera no hablaba.

—Escucha —contestó Xena, buscando las palabras con evidente esfuerzo—. Si dependiera de mí, te quedarías en la aldea de Lestan. Esto no va a ser bonito, Gabrielle —alzó una mano para atajar las protestas que ya se estaban formando en los labios de su amiga—. Pero sé que no depende de mí y que no te quedarás. Así que, por favor, date prisa y ten cuidado.

Gabrielle respiró hondo y asintió.

—Vale. Me daré prisa — _Espero._ Aceptó de mala gana las riendas del ruano de Lestan de manos de Hectator, que se ofreció para ayudarla a subir al caballo. Le echó una sonrisa irónica—. No hace falta, gracias. No me gusta, pero sé hacerlo —se montó en el caballo y le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello—. Venga, caballo. Vamos a volver a casa.

Xena la vio marchar con una mezcla de orgullo triste y auténtica preocupación. _Bueno, ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba siquiera_ , pensó, resoplando en silencio. _Mi técnica debe de estar mejorando._ Se volvió hacia Hectator, que se estaba montando de nuevo en uno de los caballos de su guardia.

—Vámonos —dijo—. Ese ejército no va a esperar.

Hectator la miró.

—Xena... —su atractivo rostro se puso muy serio—. No tengo fuerzas suficientes para detener a Ansteles, si es que se trata de él. Y los dos nos odiamos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. No habrá posibilidad alguna de negociar —acercó su montura a Argo y bajó la voz—. Por favor... no quiero verme en el Tártaro con tu muerte sobre mis hombros también.

Xena lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Primero, si piensas que vas a morir, morirás —se le desenfocó la mirada un momento y luego volvió a centrarse—. Segundo, siempre hay posibilidades —permitió que una sonrisa acudiera a sus labios—. Tercero, si me veo en el Tártaro contigo por culpa de esto, te garantizo que lo lamentarás —le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro—. Veamos qué opciones tenemos antes de dedicarnos a planear nuestra vida en el más allá.

Hectator vaciló, pero se dio cuenta de que sus guardias a la escucha miraban a Xena con algo parecido al alivio. La miró y luego suspiró.

—Bueno, tenía que intentarlo —masculló cortado—. Y seguiré intentándolo —volvió la cabeza de su montura e hizo un gesto a sus guardias para que emprendieran la marcha—. Vamos allá.

* * *

Gabrielle no vaciló al llegar al río que marcaba la frontera, sino que se lanzó de lleno a él. Los cascos del caballo levantaron una ligera espuma, que la caló de agua helada. _Brr._ Pero sólo duró un segundo y de nuevo se encontró entre la hierba.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de la línea de árboles, una gran figura se alzó delante de su montura y levantó la mano para detenerla.

—Tengo que hablar con Lestan —le dijo al guardia—. Es importante.

El alto habitante del bosque la miró solemnemente y luego le hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante.

—Puedes pasar —dijo con voz grave.

—Gracias —asintió ella. Volvió con decisión la cabeza de su montura y se dirigió hacia los árboles. Ahora se sentía presa de la urgencia e hizo algo que nunca había hecho: puso al galope al caballo, que estaba bien dispuesto a ello. Era terrorífico... y emocionante, se reconoció a sí misma con franqueza. Ya no controlaba al inmenso animal: éste había olido su hogar y tenía ganas de correr. _Aunque la verdad es que parece mucho más fácil cuando lo hace Xena. Xena parece tan a gusto a caballo... dioses, ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo que hace ella... debe de estar muy bien eso de poder **hacer** sin más todas esas cosas._

Gabrielle notó que el caballo echaba a correr a galope tendido, haciendo que el pelo se le echara hacia atrás dolorosamente. Se agarró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas y él no bajó el ritmo hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la aldea misma y así y todo no frenó gran cosa. Entraron al galope y Gabrielle apenas consiguió dirigirlo a la casa de Jessan. A su alrededor se oían pisadas de carreras, como reacción a su violenta llegada.

Gabrielle detuvo con dificultad al sudoroso caballo y se dejó caer de su lomo, agarrándose a la espesa crin para sujetarse. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Jessan, que venía hacia ella, tras haber saltado del porche con una expresión de pasmo al reconocerla.

—¡Gabrielle! —exclamó Jessan, extrañado por su repentina aparición—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo cuando volvíais? —la agarró de los hombros con delicadeza, mirándola a los ojos con expresión preocupada.

—No, bueno, sí, pero no es lo que estás pensando —consiguió decir Gabrielle entre jadeos—. Es un ejército.

Jessan se puso pálido bajo el pelaje.

—Espera —se volvió a su primo más cercano—. Llama a Lestan.

—Estoy aquí —la voz grave sonó por encima de su otro hombro. Lestan miraba por encima del hombro de su hijo con preocupación—. ¿Un ejército? —observó a Gabrielle—. ¿De quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

La bardo se lo explicó rápidamente, ahora que había recuperado el aliento.

—Así que Xena quiso que os avisara... porque cree que si toman la ciudad, pues... —terminó.

Lestan la miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y qué quiere que hagamos? — _Aliados o no... ésta no es nuestra lucha, pequeña bardo._

Gabrielle se quedó parada y lo miró fijamente.

—No me dijo que os pidiera que hicierais nada —contestó, extrañada—. Sólo me dijo que os merecíais un aviso —observó a los habitantes del bosque que la rodeaban, advirtiendo el interés en sus rostros—. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

—Ah —fue lo único que contestó Lestan—. Nos tomamos el aviso muy en serio. Gracias —hizo un gesto a varias personas para que lo precedieran a su sala de reuniones y cerró la puerta, sin hacer caso de los crecientes murmullos de interés.

Jessan la miró preocupado.

—¿Y Xena cree que tomará la ciudad? —preguntó, en voz baja. Todavía la rodeaba con los brazos para sostenerla y ella no protestó.

Gabrielle se quedó pensando un buen rato en las palabras de despedida de Xena y en la expresión de su cara.

—Pues no lo ha dicho, pero sí... creo que eso es lo que piensa —se mordisqueó el labio—. Hectator sólo puede movilizar a cuatrocientos hombres —volvió a levantar la vista para mirarlo—. Me tengo que ir. Le prometí a Xena que me daría prisa.

Jessan echó hacia atrás la cabeza dorada y se quedó contemplando las estrellas pensativo.

—Espera un momento —le dijo suavemente a la bardo. _Esto es, lo noto. A esto es a lo que estoy destinado. Los dioses han conspirado para reunirnos a todos justo para esta ocasión. Percibo la astuta mano de Ares... lo sé y me dirijo a ello con los ojos abiertos y la espada en alto_ —. Te llevaré de vuelta —dijo por fin, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho y mirándola—. Deja que coja mis cosas —la llevó al interior de su casa y abrió una puerta de la zona del fondo. Su cuarto, al parecer.

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor, con curiosidad. La habitación era bastante pequeña y no tan atestada como esperaba. Había una gran cama redonda en una esquina, parecida a la que habían usado Xena y ella, cubierta con unas gruesas colchas en tonos azules y verdes. De las paredes colgaban esteras de caña, pintadas con representaciones bien hechas del bosque que los rodeaba.

—Qué bonito —comentó.

—Gracias. Las he pintado yo —contestó Jessan, distraído, mientras sacaba varios objetos de un baúl situado al pie de la cama—. Espada, cota de combate, armadura para las piernas... creo que eso es todo —se levantó con los brazos cargados y sonrió ante la sorpresa que se veía en la cara de la bardo—. ¿Qué... creías que sólo sabíamos hacer flechas o algo así? —sus ojos dorados chispeaban risueños—. Y yo que pensaba que tenías una mente abierta.

Gabrielle se sonrojó.

—Me lo merezco —reconoció con una sonrisa cortada—. Ya debería saberlo, después de llevar tanto tiempo viajando con Xena.

—Oh —dijo Jessan, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Ella también pinta? —en sus ojos bailaba la risa—. No tenía ni idea.

—¿Que si pinta? No —se rió Gabrielle—. Pero sabe hacer muchas cosas —otra risita al ver su fingida expresión de inocencia y sus cejas arqueadas.

—Bueno, eso... —dijo Jessan despacio con una amplia sonrisa—. Eso sí que me lo creo —volvió a levantar la armadura y se volvió hacia la puerta justo cuando se estrellaba hacia dentro por la fuerza de la mano de Lestan.

—Jessan... —se detuvo en seco, al ver lo que llevaba su hijo en los brazos—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde te crees que vas? —entró en la habitación, echando una mirada algo desconfiada a Gabrielle.

—Voy a luchar con nuestros nuevos aliados, padre —contestó Jessan, dejando su carga en el suelo y, en cambio, empezando a armarse—. Les vendría bien un poco de ayuda —esquivó los ojos de su padre.

—¡¿Qué?! —el rugido de Lestan sacudió la casa como un terremoto. Sus ojos ambarinos atravesaron a su único hijo como una llamarada, mientras Jessan se armaba muy tranquilo—. ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! —se acercó a su hijo—. ¿Es que estás loco? ¡Tienes tantas posibilidades de morir a manos de nuestros nuevos aliados como a manos de sus enemigos! —golpeó el baúl con el puño—. No, Jessan... te prohíbo que lo hagas.

Jessan se detuvo y luego levantó la vista para mirar a Lestan.

—No puedes —dijo con calma—. Elijo este camino sabiendo dónde termina, padre —se puso la cota de combate y se colocó las placas en capas sobre los anchos hombros. Se volvió y miró a Lestan a los ojos—. Además, ¿qué símbolo más tangible de nuestra nueva alianza podrías desear tener que tu hijo luchando en defensa de su ciudad? —descubrió los colmillos—. Padre... esto me está llamando. Tengo que ir —se puso la correa de la espada, colocándose con firmeza a la espalda la larga espada de una batalla pasada. Luego se volvió y, clavando los ojos en la cara atribulada de su padre, se arrodilló ante él. Oyó la exclamación sofocada de su padre.

—Bendíceme —rogó Jessan, suavemente. El ruego tradicional cuando un hijo del bosque partía hacia el campo de batalla por primera vez—. Eres mi padre y el río que ha engendrado el arroyo que soy yo —tragó y siguió adelante—. Envíame al combate con tu bendición. Respeta mi decisión —por un momento, pensó que Lestan no lo iba a hacer y luego vio las lágrimas que llenaban los ojos de su padre.

—Eres mi hijo —consiguió decir Lestan—. Eres la antorcha encendida con el fuego de mi corazón y te envío a tu futuro con mi bendición —colocó las dos manos sobre la cabeza dorada de Jessan—. Mi corazón se estremece al enviarte por este camino, Jessan, pero... por Ares... tu decisión y la mía habrían caminado juntas por el bosque —agarró la cara de Jessan y se quedó mirando a su hijo a los ojos largo rato—. Respeto tu decisión —añadió por fin, con voz áspera. Luego se fue y la habitación quedó en silencio. Jessan se alzó, algo estremecido, y se volvió para mirar a la silenciosa Gabrielle.

—Es hora de irse —susurró.

—¿Estás seguro, Jessan? —susurró Gabrielle a su vez—. Ésta realmente no es tu lucha.

—Ah... Gabrielle —sonrió su alto amigo—, qué equivocada estás. Es precisamente mi lucha —señaló hacia la puerta y luego vaciló—. Pero... tú podrías quedarte aquí, ¿sabes? Eres muy experta con la vara, pero eso no sirve de mucho contra espadachines a caballo —supo su respuesta antes de que ella se la diera. Por supuesto. Qué estupidez por su parte mencionarlo siquiera. Para ella era tan imposible mantenerse al margen como para él.

—No —suspiró la bardo—. No, tengo que ir —se dirigió hacia la puerta por delante de él—. No sé explicarlo bien...

Jessan se rió suavemente.

—No, no sabes, ¿verdad? —murmuró por lo bajo, pero ella lo oyó y lo miró sorprendida—. Aahh... quiero decir... Bueno, vámonos —le hizo un gesto para que lo precediera y en ese momento los detuvo su madre, que lo miraba con dolorosa tristeza. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella lo estrechó entre sus brazos sin decir palabra y lo acunó como a un niño. Luego se echó hacia atrás y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sólo cuando él le devolvió el beso, se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

—Niña, tráelo de vuelta de una sola pieza y yo te lo explicaré. Creo que lo comprendo mejor que mi hijo —Wennid le sonrió con tristeza. _¡Ni siquiera se da cuenta! Qué ciegos son los humanos._

Gabrielle esperó a estar fuera y, de hecho, hasta que Jessan estuvo montado en Eris antes de soltar:

—¿Pero de qué estaba hablando? —cogió el brazo que le ofrecía Jessan, que la subió a los anchos cuartos traseros de Eris.

 _Aaiijj._ Ahora Jessan estaba atrapado. ¿Debía explicárselo? Caray... era un tema en el que no creía que debía entrar con ella... ahora no, no en la víspera de una batalla. No... sin hablar también con Xena.

—No me lo preguntes ahora, por favor, Gabrielle —volvió la cabeza de Eris hacia la puerta y emprendió el largo camino a la ciudad—. Pregúntamelo cuando haya acabado todo esto.

Gabrielle le clavó puñales visuales en la espalda. Secretos, otra vez. Los odiaba. ¿De qué hablaban Jessan y su madre? Sabía que tenía que ver con ella, de una forma difusa. _¿Explicarme el qué? ¿Que comprende mejor el qué? ¿Qué tiene Wennid que pueda llevarla a explicar algo que comp... Oh. Un momento._ La bardo se quedó quieta, atónita ante una súbita idea. _Qué va. Qué tontería._ Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó para esta cuarta ronda de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un trayecto muy desagradable. Tenía tiempo más que suficiente para pensar en lo tonta que era su idea.

* * *

Xena y Hectator estaban en la muralla, observando una nube lejana que se acercaba y escuchando los chasquidos mientras el viento hacía trizas sus estandartes. Los dos estaban de un humor sombrío, pues sólo tenían trescientos noventa y dos hombres para proteger el castillo y se enfrentaban a un ejército cada vez más cercano que sumaba cerca de mil doscientos y contaba con buenas armas y buenos caballos. Xena se había puesto la armadura extra que rara vez se ponía ya y se había guardado en varios sitios unos cuantos puñales más con sus correspondientes fundas. Estaba sentada con calma en la parte superior de la muralla y sus ojos contemplaban las tropas que se avecinaban.

Hectator la miró, impresionado a su pesar. Ella sabía que se trataba de una causa perdida. No habría amnistía ni tratados: con Ansteles no. Su rencor hacia Hectator era antiguo y bien alimentado. Sólo le cabía la esperanza de plantar cara con valor y evacuar a todos los no combatientes a los alrededores. Mañana moriría en este campo, lo mismo que sus tropas y, muy probablemente, esta hermosa mujer que estaba sentada con engañosa tranquilidad en su muralla.

Una vez más.

—Xena —con osadía, la agarró del hombro y ella se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos. Él se estremeció—. No hagas esto. Aquí no tienes nada que demostrar. Márchate... llévate a Gabrielle —le tocó su punto débil con delicadeza. Lo sabía y ella también—. No la obligues a ver esto.

Despacio, ella le sonrió.

—Hectator, agradezco tu preocupación. En serio —volvió a mirar al horizonte—. Gabrielle conoce el peligro. No es como si no hiciéramos esto todo el tiempo — _Me ha visto morir dos veces. Nada nuevo_ —. Digamos que me estoy jugando la vida contra mi propio buen juicio —se levantó, cruzó el estrecho muro y se quedó mirando hacia la puerta del castillo. De la oscuridad del bosque, diminuto en la distancia, surgió un animal negro al galope cuyo primer jinete atrapaba los últimos rayos del sol, que hacían arder su pelaje dorado. Bajando la vista, Xena se sonrió en silencio.

* * *

—Ahí está el castillo —comentó Jessan, volviéndose hacia Gabrielle, que guardaba silencio. No había dicho gran cosa durante el trayecto, lo cual era inusual—. ¿Estás bien?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Bastante —contempló las torres del castillo, donde apenas distinguía una figura alta que se destacaba contra el cielo teñido de ocaso. A esta distancia no le veía la cara, pero la forma y una sensación interna que Gabrielle hacía poco que había empezado a percibir le dijeron quién estaba allí, observando. En su cara se dibujó una leve sonrisa—. Vamos dentro.

El guardia de la puerta se sobresaltó al ver a Jessan, de eso no cabía duda. Gabrielle se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, mientras el alto habitante del bosque observaba en silencio. El hombre asintió cuando ella se lo explicó.

—Sí, conocemos el tratado. Es que no nos esperábamos... —levantó los ojos hacia Jessan—. No es que no nos venga bien tu ayuda.

 _Está asustado_ , pensó Jessan, sorprendido. _Ah... a los humanos no les gusta el combate en realidad, salvo a unos pocos. Se me había olvidado._

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó, apaciblemente, mirando al guardia con una ceja enarcada.

—Claro... claro —el guardia, avergonzado, se quitó de en medio—. Mm... —se volvió hacia Gabrielle—, Xena me dijo que estuviera atento a tu llegada... Hectator y ella están...

—En lo alto de la muralla. Gracias —contestó Gabrielle, distraída. Cruzó la puerta y se dirigió a la gran entrada, que estaban preparando para el asedio.

Jessan corrió detrás de ella, agarrándola del brazo y frenando su avance.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó, ladeando la gran cabeza con una expresión cómica—. Dónde estaban, me refiero —a esta distancia, él desde luego que no podía percibir a Xena, de modo que...

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Porque la he visto ahí arriba, claro —lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo creías que lo sabía? —frunció el ceño—. No te me irás a poner todo místico, ¿verdad? O sea, es una explicación perfectamente razonable.

—Aaiijj —farfulló Jessan—. Sí. O sea, no. O sea... oh, Hades —le puso una mano en el hombro y la guió hacia las escaleras—. Olvida la pregunta —pero sabía que ella no lo iba a hacer. Sabía que iba a tener que darle alguna explicación estúpida. Por Ares, qué imbécil era en ocasiones—. No, es decir, no olvides la pregunta.

Gabrielle se limitó a mirarlo y a esperar, mientras continuaba el largo ascenso.

—Uuf... vale... —suspiró él por fin—. Pensé que tal vez podíais... es decir, nosotros podemos... así como... percibir... a la gente —Jessan la miró a la cara un momento—. Así que... pensé que a lo mejor... aunque por lo general los humanos no pueden... pero vosotras sois únicas, así que tal vez... mm... vosotras también podíais.

—Ah —Gabrielle reflexionó sobre ello un momento—. Pues sí. Es decir, Xena lo hace todo el tiempo —comentó—. Y supongo que yo también puedo, al menos con ella, un poco —lo miró, aliviada—. ¿Eso es todo? Pues podrías haber preguntado. Dado como te habías puesto, pensé que era algo... no sé qué pensé que era.

—Xena lo hace todo el tiempo —repitió Jessan, sin comprender—. ¿Todo el tiempo? —siguió subiendo en silencio durante un buen rato—. Increíble.

—Pues sí —Gabrielle se rió ligeramente, agarrándose al pasamanos para ayudarse a subir—. Yo creía que era una de esas... ya sabes, esas cosas de los guerreros. Como lo que os enseñan en la escuela para guerreros o donde sea que aprendéis todas esas cosas —miró irritada el final de las escaleras allá en lo alto—. En lo más alto de la torre, ¿eh, Xena? Te vas a enterar.

Jessan siguió subiendo, profundamente pensativo. Por fin:

—Gabrielle.

—¿Sí? —contestó la bardo, mirándolo—. ¿Qué?

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te enfades conmigo? —Jessan la miró, con cierta preocupación. _Xena es mucho más fácil de calibrar que ésta. Ésta tiene unas honduras que yo no comprendo._

Gabrielle se paró en seco y se puso en jarras.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué podrías preguntarme para que me _enfadara_ , Jessan?

El alto habitante del bosque se detuvo también y la miró, con expresión seria en sus ojos dorados.

—¿Recuerdas cuando os conté la historia de mis padres? —vio que arrugaba la frente.

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle, despacio. _¿A dónde quiere ir a parar con esto? ¿De verdad quiero saberlo? Probablemente no._

—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si se habían enamorado? Y yo dije que un vínculo vital es más que amor, es un vínculo que va más allá... —se detuvo al ver la expresión de su cara. Un espejo de lo que había visto al contarlo la primera vez—. ¿Por qué eso quiere decir algo para ti? —Jessan esperó, incómodo, sin saber si ella iba a contestar. Se maldijo por entrometerse, por abrir la boca para empezar. Esto no era asunto suyo. Además, no se lo iba a decir, lo veía en sus ojos.

Gabrielle se volvió y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Al cabo de un momento, Jessan se reunió con ella.

—Perdona —dijo, con cautela—. No pretendía...

—No, no pasa nada, Jessan —murmuró Gabrielle—. Es lo de más allá de la muerte. Nosotras hemos pasado por eso —miró su cara pasmada—. Supongo que me ha afectado.

—Oh —contestó Jessan, en un tono muy apagado—. Eso expli... caray. Lo siento, Gabrielle — _Bueno. Lección número uno. No des nada por supuesto con respecto a los humanos. Especialmente éstas._

—No pasa nada, Jessan —replicó Gabrielle—. Ahora ya puedo con ello bastante bien —le sonrió—. Cosas que pasan, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó Jessan, en el mismo tono exacto que empleaba la propia Xena cuando quería decir precisamente todo lo contrario. Llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras y Jessan alargó una mano enorme para abrir la puerta.

* * *

Pisadas en las escaleras superiores. Los dos se volvieron para mirar cuando se abrió la puerta de la parte superior de la muralla y salió Gabrielle, seguida de la mole y el color inconfundibles de Jessan. Xena se fijó en la bardo al acercarse a ellos y notó la expresión algo tensa de Gabrielle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja cuando estuvieron más cerca.

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle escuetamente—. Sólo un poco cansada —sonrió a Xena fugazmente—. Demasiados caballos para un solo día —Xena asintió y luego prestó atención al habitante del bosque.

—Jessan —Xena pronunció su nombre como si lo saboreara—. No tienes ninguna obligación de estar aquí —levantó los ojos para mirarlo—. Esto no va a ser una práctica de combate —sus ojos azules capturaron los dorados de él.

—Lo sé —contestó Jessan, con una carcajada grave resonando en su pecho—. Como le he dicho a mi padre, entro en esto con los ojos abiertos —sonrió, lo cual revistió su rostro feroz de una expresión increíblemente dulce—. Me ha bendecido, me ha enviado a la batalla y ya lo estoy pasando en grande —se le iluminó la cara—. Estoy deseando luchar a tu lado.

Xena frunció los labios pensativa y luego su mirada se hizo más cálida con la comprensión que hay entre personas afines.

—Ya me siento mejor —comentó, viendo cómo se le iluminaba la cara de placer ante el cumplido. Al contrario que Hectator, al contrario que la inmensa mayoría de los soldados que se preparaban abajo, Jessan era el único que sentía la intensa punzada de emoción que ella también sentía. Él lo vio en sus ojos y los suyos lo recibieron con un destello solemne.

Ella se levantó y señaló hacia la puerta.

—Deberíamos descansar un poco mientras podamos —echó una mirada al horizonte—. Estarán aquí hacia el amanecer —miró a Gabrielle, que estaba apoyada en el muro cercano, con aire exhausto—. Tú también. ¿Cuánto has montado a caballo hoy? —añadió la guerrera, en broma—. ¿Crees que ya te va gustando?

Gabrielle consiguió sonreír, aunque no veía nada que mereciera una sonrisa. Al ver la armadura extra que rodeaba a su amiga, había sentido un escalofrío por la espalda como reflejo. También percibía la fiebre reprimida de Xena que iba en aumento y sabía que ésta era una faceta de la guerrera que no entendía, que no le era posible comprender, del mismo modo que Xena no podía concebir cómo ella reunía los detalles deslabazados para crear un impresionante relato. Bueno, ahora no podía pensar en eso.

—Sé que mañana lo lamentaré —se apartó del muro y se acercó a ellos—. ¿He oído a alguien mencionar la cena?

Xena se rió entre dientes y la llevó hacia la escalera con una mano en el hombro de Gabrielle.

—Tú siempre igual —hizo un gesto a Hectator y Jessan para que las precedieran y los observó mientras desaparecían en la oscuridad de la escalera. Entonces se volvió hacia Gabrielle y el humor desapareció de su cara—. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Xena examinó la cara de la bardo—. Pareces un poco tensa.

Gabrielle le sonrió brevemente.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo cansada, de verdad. Pero gracias por preguntar —empezó a bajar las escaleras—. Y me muero de hambre —añadió, con una sonrisa guasona en dirección a Xena.

Xena resopló.

—¿Y cuándo no? —dijo, sofocando una risa.

Bajaron a un patio inmerso en una sombría actividad. Ahora que había oscurecido, hasta los ruidos parecían apagados, mientras los soldados y los ciudadanos de la ciudad de Hectator se preparaban para el ataque que tan rápidamente se avecinaba. El patio mismo estaba inundado de pilas de armas y armadura y del ruido de las antorchas agitadas por el viento constante.

Jessan era consciente de las miradas subrepticias que recibía, sorprendido de que no hubiera más hostilidad de la que percibía, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estas personas estaban mucho más preocupadas por la idea de la pérdida y la muerte que por unos extraños seres del bosque caminando entre ellas. Lo veía en sus caras, en sus movimientos constantes y precisos, en sus miradas ceñudas. Tan fuerte era la sensación que pesaba sobre este lugar como un sudario, nublándole la Vista más que la visión. Echó una mirada a Hectator, que caminaba a su lado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos lúgubres, y se acercó un poco más a él.

—Hectator —murmuró, suavemente. El príncipe levantó la mirada, algo sobresaltado—. Sé que no te será de mucho consuelo, pero me alegro mucho de estar aquí para ayudar —continuó el habitante del bosque, en voz baja—. Tal vez las cosas vayan mejor mañana de lo que esperas.

Hectator suspiró.

—Jessan, no sé por qué estas aquí siquiera. No es que no lo agradezca —miró al hombre más alto con desesperación en los ojos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te juegas la vida en esto, cuando hace dos días me estaba preparando para atacar tu aldea? ¿Por qué nos ayudas? No lo entiendo. No te entiendo a ti y no la entiendo a ella —echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro a las mujeres apenas visibles que los seguían—. Yo que tú, saldría al galope de aquí todo lo deprisa que pudiera llevarme mi caballo.

—¿Eso harías? —preguntó Jessan, apaciblemente—. Lo dudo —le echó su sonrisa cálida y dulce—. La vida es una lucha, Hectator. Todos lo sabemos. Supongo que cuando puedes elegir el sitio donde hacer frente a algo, lo haces —bajó la mirada al suelo y la subió de nuevo—. Al menos yo lo hago —un vistazo hacia atrás—. Y no puedo hablar por Xena, claro está, pero creo que ella también lo hace.

—¿La conoces desde hace mucho? —preguntó Hectator, olvidando por un momento su melancolía gracias a una vaga curiosidad.

Jessan se echó a reír.

—Quince días —sus ojos destellearon—, que me parecen toda una vida —se encontró con la mirada asombrada de Hectator—. Me rescató de una aldea al otro lado de esta región —adivinó fácilmente la pregunta tácita en el rostro del príncipe—. Y sí. Esto lo hago más por ella que por ti. ¿Contento?

Hectator se quedó callado un momento, asimilando esta información. Luego asintió y sonrió a Jessan tensamente.

—Puedo... comprender... tus motivos —reconoció—. Pero creo que estarías aquí de todas formas —miró con una ceja enarcada a Jessan, que le sonrió mostrando los dientes como respuesta.

—Los humanos no estáis tan mal después de todo —comentó alegremente—. Al menos algunos de vosotros —el habitante del bosque levantó una mano para abrir de un empujón la puerta de la cámara interna, donde los trabajadores del castillo habían reunido alimentos para los habitantes de la ciudad—. Mmm... qué bien huele —comentó con aprobación.

Hectator los llevó a la mesa principal, levantando la mano para saludar a medida que sus capitanes advertían su presencia. Alrededor de las mesas de caballetes esparcidas por la sala había pequeños grupos de hombres y mujeres y algunas de las mujeres tenían niños pequeños en brazos, evidentemente familiares que estaban pasando el rato con sus padres y maridos soldados. Hectator hizo una mueca. Él no tenía dama, todavía, aunque había varias posibilidades en perspectiva. _Echaré de menos la posibilidad de haber conocido eso_ , pensó para sí mismo. No se hacía ilusiones de sobrevivir: Ansteles se encargaría de ello, aunque permitiera a parte de sus fuerzas rendirse y dispersarse. Suspirando, apartó una silla en la mesa principal y se sentó y sus tres acompañantes hicieron lo mismo. Un criado del castillo se acercó a ellos, con una jarra y una bandeja de pan.

—Gracias —musitó Hectator, distraído, pasándole el pan a Jessan. Una mano le tocó el brazó y lo sobresaltó. Miró a la izquierda y quedó capturado por los claros ojos azules de Xena. Alzó una ceja interrogante.

—Hectator —dijo Xena, en voz baja—. Tienes que controlarte. Así no puedes dirigir a tus tropas.

—¿Así cómo? —contestó Hectator, apaciblemente, apoyando la barbilla en una mano—. Lo siento, Xena, no puedo fingir entusiasmo ni optimismo cuando no los siento en absoluto —hizo un gesto señalando la sala—. ¿Sería justo para ellos? Lo saben, Xena. Mira sus caras. Míralos a los ojos. Mañana no tenemos la más mínima posibilidad. Y algunos de ellos puede que consigan escapar al bosque —bajó la voz y le devolvió la intensa mirada—. Así que, por última vez, ¡quieres hacer el favor de irte de aquí! Y llévate a Jessan contigo.

—Escucha —dijo Xena, agarrándolo por las solapas y sorprendiéndolo con su repentina violencia—. He vivido ya lo mío, lo suficiente como para saber que en la guerra puede pasar cualquier cosa, Hectator. Cualquier cosa. Pero si entras derrotado, sales derrotado. Si quieres creer que vas a morir ahí fuera, muy bien. Pero a todos los demás les tienes que dar una oportunidad. Eso incluye a Jessan. Eso me incluye a mí. No voy a salir mañana ahí fuera pensando que no voy a volver. No puedo —su voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un susurro sibilante—. No puedo —miró rápidamente hacia la derecha, donde Jessan hablaba en voz baja con Gabrielle. La mirada no le pasó desapercibida a Hectator—. Así que más vale que decidas si puedes hacer una buena actuación delante de tu gente o voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto. ¿Me oyes?

Hectator la contempló en silencio, comprendiendo mínimamente y por primera vez a esta extraordinaria mujer.

—Está bien —contestó, lanzando su vida, sus creencias, su honor al río revuelto del destino. No creía en su futuro, pero, ineludiblemente, creía en ella. Eso tendría que bastar, al menos por ahora—. Te oigo —tomó aliento con fuerza y luego lo soltó. Cuando alzó los ojos, en ellos ya no se veía la derrota. Recorrió la sala con la vista, intercambiando miradas con sus capitanes, dedicando a esos rostros marcados de cicatrices una ligera inclinación de cabeza, una leve sonrisa. Inexplicablemente, la pesadumbre que había en la sala disminuyó, las voces adoptaron un tono más normal. Hectator sintió un leve estremecimiento de emoción que le bajó por la espalda. _Eso lo he hecho yo._ Miró a Xena, vio la leve sonrisa que le bailaba en los labios y la correspondió—. Siempre me olvido de que ya has pasado por esto —reconoció, cortado.

Xena sofocó una risa.

—Sí. Una o dos veces —se reclinó y mordió pensativa un trozo de carne mientras escuchaba a Gabrielle relatar una historia a Jessan, que estaba fascinado. De repente las palabras le llamaron la atención y sonrió. _Cómo no, le está contando esa historia. Un momento. Esta mujer es bardo..._ —. Gabrielle —interrumpió Xena, echándose hacia delante para llamarle la atención.


	5. Chapter 5

**La esencia de una guerrera 5**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—¿Mmm? —contestó Gabrielle, inclinando la cabeza hacia su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te apetece contar una historia a toda esta gente? —Xena señaló la sala con la cabeza—. Creo que les vendría bien un poco de ánimo —observó a Gabrielle mientras ésta estudiaba la sala y luego asentía, comprendiendo.

—Ya veo a qué te refieres —comentó, tomando aliento—. Vale. Creo que me he recuperado un poco. A ver qué se me ocurre —se quedó en silencio un momento y luego se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa—. Creo que ya lo tengo.

Xena observó a la bardo mientras ésta cruzaba grácilmente hasta la parte delantera de la sala y se sentaba sobre una mesa baja, atrayendo las miradas de los ciudadanos sobre ella. Cuando empezó a contar la historia y la atención de la multitud se centró en ella, Xena reconoció el relato. _Oh, Gabrielle... buena elección._ Se rió encantada por dentro. Otra historia de una pequeña fuerza contra obstáculos imposibles, en la que las víctimas, superadas en número y habilidad, superaban los obstáculos, la oposición y su propia naturaleza para hacerse con la victoria. Era una de sus preferidas y la bardo lo sabía. Se acomodó para disfrutar, mirando de reojo la cara ahora embelesada de Hectator.

* * *

Gabrielle estaba sentada en la habitación donde las habían llevado después de cenar y observaba a Xena mientras ésta hacía unos arreglos de última hora en su armadura y sus armas.

—Un trabajo estupendo con esa historia, por cierto —comentó Xena, mirándola por encima del hombro—. Ha sido perfecto.

—Gracias —contestó Gabrielle, distraída—. Sé que a ti también te gusta ésa —empezó a decir algo más, pero se calló. Al cabo de un momento, volvió a empezar, para cerrar la boca, insegura—. Xena —por fin consiguió preguntar—, no hay forma de que mañana ganemos, ¿verdad?

Xena levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga, advirtiendo la expresión de su cara. Terminó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y fue hasta la bardo, sentándose en la cama frente a ella. _Con delicadeza, Xena... no la mates del susto._

—Nada es imposible, Gabrielle —se miró el brazal de la armadura y luego levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos verdes de la bardo con franqueza—. Pero no. No tiene buena pinta.

—Ah —murmuró Gabrielle—. Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad? — _Qué tontería acabas de decir, Gabrielle_ —. Recuerda, me lo prometiste —añadió, con una débil sonrisa.

Xena suspiró suavemente.

—Sí, te lo prometí, ¿verdad? —volvió a examinarse el brazal—. No me gustaría que se me considerara como una persona que no cumple sus promesas —levantó la vista y se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de Gabrielle a corta distancia. _Bueno, ahora o nunca. Odio hacer esto, pero no sé si tengo elección. No si espero cumplir esa promesa_ —. ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?

—¿Por ti? —exclamó Gabrielle, desconcertada—. Lo que sea, claro... ¿qué...? —¿Qué podía pedirle?

—Pase lo que pase... Gabrielle, mañana no salgas al campo de batalla —un tono seco, preciso, absolutamente serio.

—Espera un momento —espetó Gabrielle—. _No_ me vas a hacer esto —apretó los puños—. Ni hablar. No me vas a dejar aquí atrás como a una cesta. Ya lo hemos hablado una y mil veces, Xena. Ni hablar.

El tono de Xena se hizo más duro.

—Gabrielle... —empezó, con una grave advertencia en el tono.

La bardo lanzó las manos al aire, molesta e irritada.

—¡Escucha! ¡Estoy más que harta de que se me trate como a una niña pequeña! ¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma, Xena!

 _Vale. Táctica equivocada. Probemos con el plan B._

—Por favor —Xena le cogió las manos y se echó hacia delante, suavizando el tono y la mirada—. Gabrielle, yo nunca te he pedido nada. ¿Verdad?

Gabrielle quedó atrapada por la pregunta.

—No —susurró por fin—. No me pidas esto. No me pidas que me quede a un lado mientras tú sales ahí fuera, por los dioses, Xena, por favor...

—Te lo pido —los ojos azules de Xena soltaron chispas al tiempo que daba rienda suelta a su poderosa personalidad por un momento—. Prométemelo —su voz bajó de tono—. _Prométemelo._

—Vale... vale... —contestó la bardo, rechinando los dientes—. Lo prometo —tenía la mirada tempestuosa—. Pero... Xena, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, sé que es peligroso, pero todo el mundo, incluidos los granjeros con sus horcas, van a estar ahí fuera... —se le apagó la voz al ver la expresión de la cara repentinamente impasible de Xena. _Oh oh. Me parece que esto no tiene nada que ver con mi habilidad con la vara, ¿verdad?_

Xena bajó los ojos durante un buen rato y luego soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. _El plan B requiere una explicación, Xena... por eso tenías la esperanza de que el plan A saliera bien, ¿cierto? Cierto._

—Mira, mañana las cosas se van a poner... muy crudas ahí fuera. Voy a necesitar toda la concentración que tengo sólo para... bueno, eso —dijo por fin Xena, observando la cara de Gabrielle mientras apretaba con suavidad las manos de la bardo, que todavía tenía entre las suyas—. Y si tú estás ahí fuera, Gabrielle, mi mente estará donde tú estés, no con el tipo de la espada que tenga delante —levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Gabrielle. _Eso nunca lo habías pensado, ¿verdad?_ Sonrió levemente—. Y me gustaría tener una posibilidad de cumplir esa promesa.

Las palabras resonaron en los oídos de Gabrielle, en medio de un silencio repentino y quieto. _Siempre me he preguntado por qué siempre me obliga a mantenerme al margen. Y me lo dice ahora._

—Oh —suspiró—. No me había dado cuenta... —en su mente apareció la imagen repentina de incontables momentos de peligro en los que Xena simplemente parecía encontrarse en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado para parar una flecha, un cuchillo, una espada... —. Supongo que tendría que haberme dado cuenta — _¿Se puede ser más dura de mollera? ¿Más ciega? Dioses._

En medio de un silencio tan profundo que Xena habría jurado que oía cómo se encajaban las piedras del edificio, se quedaron sentadas mirándose la una a la otra. Por fin, Xena bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que seguían unidas, y suspiró. Apretó una vez y luego soltó a la bardo.

—Tenemos que descansar un poco antes de mañana.

—Sí —respondió Gabrielle—. Supongo que sí —la voz le sonaba ahogada.

Xena se quitó la armadura y luego se acomodó contra el cabecero de la cama, medio tumbada. Cruzó las manos sobre el estómago y volvió la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Gabrielle, que se estaba acurrucando a su lado, demasiado despacio, con una expresión dolida en la cara. _Vale, vale... ¿y ahora qué? He agotado todas mis ingeniosidades en esta ronda... y no es que tenga muchas..._ Ladeó la cabeza morena y se encontró con la mirada atribulada de Gabrielle.

—Eh —dijo suavemente, levantando un brazo y rodeando a la bardo con él—. Ven aquí —continuó, estrechando a Gabrielle. Con un ruidito ahogado, su amiga obedeció.

 _Eso me ha dado más miedo que la batalla de mañana_ , pensó Xena. _Dioses, qué mal preparada estoy para luchar en este campo de batalla, es patético._ Contempló la coronilla de Gabrielle, mientras la bardo se relajaba. _Al menos he conseguido que se sienta mejor. Sé que le gustan los abrazos._ Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa irónica. _Nunca pensé que me acostumbraría a eso._

Se acomodó, recordando distraída sus primeros viajes con Gabrielle. Le había explicado a la terca muchacha, una y otra vez, hasta ponerse casi morada, que tocar o especialmente agarrar a Xena era una mala idea, por no decir mortal. _Mi cuerpo no sabe que eres una amiga, Gabrielle. Da por supuesto que todo el mundo es un enemigo y no se para a preguntarle a mi cerebro qué tiene que hacer. Podrías resultar herida. Si lo haces mal, podrías acabar muerta._ Y Gabrielle había sido muy buena desde entonces, asegurándose siempre de que se acercaba a Xena por delante, sin sorpresas... y cuando de vez en cuando se le olvidaba y alargaba la mano para agarrarle un brazo, al menos Xena lo veía venir y conseguía evitar molerla a palos.

De modo que un día, cuando ya llevaban viajando un tiempo, se encontraron con unos bandidos que estaban saqueando una aldea. ¿Cuál? A saber. Detuvieron el saqueo y ahuyentaron a los rufianes, pero fue una lucha dura y difícil. Poco después, Xena estaba sentada junto al fuego, cansada, dolorida y deprimida, y Gabrielle, pensando no se sabe qué, llegó por detrás de ella, le agarró la nuca con las dos manos y se puso a darle un masaje.

Xena se rió ahora por lo bajo, al pensar en ello. _Justo después de un combate difícil y yo estaba de pésimo humor. Tendría que haberle roto la mitad de las costillas._ Pero no lo hizo y las manos de la bardo relajaron la tensión de sus hombros con sólo tocarla. Ni una muestra de sus reflejos a flor de piel. Ni una muestra de sus cacareados instintos defensivos. Nada.

 _Debería haberlo sabido entonces_ , pensó Xena, mirándo a su amiga con cariño. _Menuda sorpresa me llevé. Y ella también. ¿Qué comentario sarcástico hice? Ah, sí._ "Creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba. Has tenido suerte". Xena puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. _Y ahora míranos._ Meneó la cabeza sin dar crédito. _Y podría hasta mentirme a mí misma y decir que sólo lo hago por ella. Ya. ¿Y cuánta gente hay en mi vida que confíe ciegamente en mí, de esta manera?_

 _¿Cómo lo sabe?_ se preguntó Gabrielle, arrimándose de buen grado, echando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Xena y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Xena, donde su oído detectaba los constantes latidos. _Siempre sabe cuándo necesito esto. Ni palabras, ni explicaciones, sólo... esto. Vaya si no me paso la mayor parte del tiempo atisbando por la ventana y entonces va ella y abre la puerta y me invita a pasar. Y aquí hay tanto calor y seguridad que no quiero volver a salir nunca._

—Gracias —susurró, levantando la vista—. Sé que por lo general no te gustan estas cosas.

Xena la miró con una expresión inescrutable.

—Por lo general, no —dijo despacio, con frialdad. Entonces sonrió y la sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos—. Pero tú eres una excepción a la regla, Gabrielle.

—¿Lo soy? —musitó la bardo, contenta de que Xena no pudiera ver la cara de tonta que estaba segura de que se le había puesto.

—Mm-mm —confirmó Xena.

Gabrielle se quedó callada un momento, absorbiéndolo. Luego preguntó, pensativa:

—Xena, ¿alguna vez tienes miedo? Quiero decir, cuando sabes que vas a tener que...

—No —replicó Xena, pensativa—. Cuando lucho, no —vaciló—. La verdad es que no hay tiempo de tener miedo.

Gabrielle la miró parpadeando.

—¿Y en otro momento? —preguntó, con curiosidad. Al tener una oreja pegada al pecho de Xena, oyó que a ésta se le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

Una pregunta sencillísima, con respuestas complicadísimas.

—A veces me asusto cuando pienso en las consecuencias —contestó por fin la guerrera, en tono mesurado—. Si mis planes van a funcionar, cuánta gente va a acabar muerta por su causa, qué va a ser de los supervivientes... ese tipo de cosas.

—Ah —la bardo se quedó pensando un momento—. Bueno, tus planes suelen funcionar... pero ¿alguna vez... o sea, alguna vez tienes...? —Gabrielle se detuvo. Tenía un público cautivado e iba a hacer esta pregunta.

Xena la miró con una sorprendente dosis de compasión.

—¿Que si tengo miedo de morir?

Gabrielle se quedó callada. Se alegraba mucho de que Xena no pudiera oír su corazón ahora mismo, porque le latía con tal fuerza que le sorprendía que no resultara audible.

—Sí. Algo así —farfulló y notó que el pecho de Xena se movía al tomar aliento con fuerza y soltarlo.

—Antes no —reconoció Xena por fin, mientras en su cara se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa, que la bardo no veía—. De hecho, en cierta época lo habría agradecido —notó que Gabrielle se ponía rígida bajo su brazo protector—. No tenía gran cosa que me preocupara dejar. Ahora... —se rió ligeramente—. Digamos que es algo que me preocupa seriamente.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —dijo Gabrielle en voz baja—. Te echaría muchísimo de menos.

—Lo tendré —replicó Xena, igualmente en voz baja—. Yo también te echaría muchísimo de menos —alargó el brazo libre y apagó la vela que había junto a la cama—. Descansa un poco —añadió Xena y miró pensativa a la bardo, que no daba señales de querer moverse ni un centímetro. La guerrera sonrió con resignación y luego cerró los ojos con firmeza.

* * *

Seguía oscuro fuera cuando Gabrielle se despertó al notar un golpecito suave en la espalda. Parpadeó adormilada y luego levantó la mirada y distinguió apenas el brillo de los ojos claros de Xena a la débil luz de la vela.

—Oh... lo siento —murmuró, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida encima del hombro de su amiga—. No deberías haberme dejado hacer eso, Xena. No tiene que haber sido cómodo —miró hacia la ventana—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he...?

Xena se rió entre dientes.

—Está casi amaneciendo —miró divertida la expresión consternada de la bardo y se encogió de hombros—. He dormido muy bien. No te preocupes —bostezó ligeramente—. Me voy a lavar antes de ponerme toda esa armadura.

Gabrielle la vio entrar en silencio en el baño antes de incorporarse y estirarse. _Mmm._ No tan dolorida como esperaba, dado todo lo que había cabalgado el día anterior. A lo mejor se estaba acostumbrando. De hecho, se sentía asombrosamente bien, teniendo todo en cuenta... increíble lo que una noche de dormir bien... sus pensamientos se detuvieron. _Una noche de dormir bien y sin pesadillas_ , se dio cuenta sobresaltada. _Vaya, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba. Aunque no me sorprende_ , pensó burlándose de sí misma. _Cuesta tener tu peor pesadilla cuando te quedas dormida con el corazón bien vivo de la protagonista palpitándote al oído, ¿eh? Qué lástima que no pueda hacerlo siempre._ Sofocó un suspiro mientras se ponía las botas y seleccionó una fruta para comer mientras salía al balcón para contemplar la oscuridad.

—¿Ves algo? —la voz de Xena flotó hasta ella y se volvió para ver a la guerrera entrar en la habitación con la túnica de cuero en la mano y escurriéndose el agua del pelo oscuro. Gabrielle sonrió al verlo.

—No —comentó, mordiendo la fresca fruta—. Qué prisa te has dado —añadió, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

—El agua estaba muy fría —dijo Xena, con ironía, mientras se ponía la túnica de cuero y se sujetaba los tirantes de los hombros—. Ahora sí que estoy despierta —comentó, acercándose a donde había dejado la armadura cuidadosamente colocada y metiéndose por la cabeza el peto y la protección de la espalda.

—Espera, déjame —Gabrielle dejó la fruta y agarró una correa. Apretó bien la hebilla, mirando la cara de Xena para que le indicara si estaba bien puesta. Xena asintió, ocupada con el brazal derecho, que siempre era un incordio. Gabrielle terminó con la correa del otro hombro y luego se encargó de atar el terco brazal, con una leve sonrisa—. A veces, esto es peor que un rompecabezas ateniense.

—A veces —sonrió Xena y esperó pacientemente a que la bardo terminara de atarlo. Luego se puso la armadura extra de protección de muslos y brazos, colocándose las hombreras con la facilidad que da la experiencia. Los puñales, el chakram y por fin la espada, bien sujeta a la espalda. Saltó de puntillas unas cuantas veces, para asentar todas las piezas.

—Vale —respiró hondo—. Vamos allá —se pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro, sacándoselo de debajo de la armadura y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo cuando se oyó un leve golpe desde el otro lado.

Jessan abrió la puerta de la habitación de Xena, al oír la voz de la guerrera diciéndole que pasara. La escasa luz de la vela que había en la habitación se reflejaba en la armadura que llevaba al acercarse a él. Salió otra vez al pasillo para dejarla pasar y saludó con una sonrisa a Gabrielle, que iba detrás.

—Todavía están a dos horas de distancia —le comentó a Xena, que asintió—. Parece que van a intentar un ataque frontal pleno... no vamos a poder defender las murallas. Tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos delante, si queremos tener una oportunidad.

El tranquilo análisis de Jessan coincidía con el de Xena, de modo que una vez más ésta se limitó a asentir. Las tropas de Hectator, al menos, iban todas a caballo y eran soldados bastante experimentados. Podría tener peor material con el que trabajar y lo había tenido en otras ocasiones. Simplemente, no eran suficientes. Caminó a grandes zancadas junto a Jessan por el pasillo hacia el patio, donde empezaba a distinguir la actividad organizada de los preparativos para la batalla. Hectator los vio y dejó a sus hombres inmediatamente, cruzando hacia ellos con paso rápido.

—Amigos míos —dijo Hectator, al llegar a su lado—. Aliados míos —inclinó la cabeza tímidamente hacia Jessan—. Ha llegado la hora de combatir —sus ojos se clavaron en los de ellos—. No siento ningún placer de teneros aquí, dispuestos a alzar las armas en una lucha que en justicia no es vuestra.

—Hectator —dijo Xena, con tono firme—. Deja de decirme en qué luchas debo o no debo participar —lo miró a los ojos—. Mírame y dime que no quieres que luche a tu lado.

La boca de Hectator esbozó una sonrisa. Esa mirada azul veía perfectamente a través de él.

—No —sonrió—. No te lo voy a decir —bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a levantar, esta vez como un ruego—. En realidad, ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor?

Jessan, divertido, miró al humano con una ceja enarcada. Creía saber lo que Hectator estaba a punto de pedir y se preguntó si Xena estaría de acuerdo. Él desde luego que lo estaba. La creciente tensión que lo rodeaba ya le estaba erizando el pelo. En los brazos sentía hormigueos de emoción y olisqueó el fuerte viento del amanecer con ansia y ganas.

Xena lo miró con cautela.

—Claro. Tú pide.

—Ya que no puedo convencerte para que te marches, ¿nos harías un gran honor? —Hectator se detuvo, esperando. Iba a ser un día muy duro y quería tener por lo menos un momento de alegría con el que iniciarlo.

—No sé —dijo Xena, enarcando las cejas—. ¡No me has dicho qué es lo que quieres!

—Dirígenos —pidió el príncipe, simplemente.

Xena se quedó pasmada. Contempló su cara en silencio, mientras todos aguardaban su respuesta. Por fin, miró hacia el horizonte y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

—Está bien —vio el alivio en los ojos de Hectator y el regocijo en los de Jessan. Una sonrisa tensa por parte de Gabrielle, pero acompañada de un ligero gesto de asentimiento—. Pues pongámonos en marcha. No van a esperar todo el día —en silencio, alzó la mirada hacia las estrellas. _Ares, espero que estés mirando. Esto va por haber cumplido tu palabra y haberme devuelto mi cuerpo._ Habría podido jurar que oyó una risa satisfecha como respuesta.

—No vamos a poder contenerlos en caso de asedio —dijo Xena, mientras se dirigían hacia los soldados reunidos—. Tenemos que situarnos en esa pequeña ladera que hay entre esos dos montículos —señaló hacia la parte de delante del castillo—. Si conseguimos que pasen por entre esas dos escarpas, podremos hacer que avancen más despacio —se detuvo junto a Argo, que la saludó resoplando. La yegua dorada llevaba una cota tejida con relleno debajo de la silla, junto con protectores de patas y pecho. Xena le acarició ligeramente el cuello y se dispuso a montar, sabiendo que Hectator y Jessan se dirigían a sus propios caballos. Gabrielle se acercó en silencio y agarró la brida de Argo para que no se moviera.

Xena se detuvo y apoyó una mano en el lomo de Argo, mientras miraba a su amiga. Gabrielle la miró a su vez, por una vez sin palabras.

La bardo carraspeó por fin.

—Cuídate —dijo, con la voz algo ronca, y soltó la brida de Argo, quitándose de en medio.

—Lo haré —contestó Xena, apartándose de Argo y abriendo los brazos—. No me estrujes —advirtió—. Te vas a pinchar —estrechó suavemente a la bardo contra su cuerpo por un momento y notó que los brazos de Gabrielle se apretaban convulsivamente a su alrededor, sin hacer caso de la armadura. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la bardo hasta que notó que Gabrielle aflojaba los brazos y sólo entonces la soltó a su vez. Las dos retrocedieron un paso, mirándose, sujetas todavía de los brazos.

Algo pasó entre ellas. No con palabras, tal vez ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Xena sonrió levemente y luego se echó hacia delante y le dio un beso a la bardo en la frente.

—Sé buena —le advirtió.

Gabrielle asintió ligeramente.

—Ten cuidado.

—Hasta luego —dijo Xena con humor y se montó en Argo con un ágil movimiento—. Lo prometo —sonrió y dirigió al caballo hacia la puerta.

—Lo prometes —repitió Gabrielle, en voz baja—. Lo recordaré —tomó aliento y luego se volvió y regresó al interior del castillo, donde el mayordomo estaba frenético intentando preparar las cosas para lo peor. Gabrielle se hizo cargo de todo amablemente.

* * *

Lestan se apartó de su más viejo amigo, con los anchos hombros hundidos de desesperación.

—Mika, no puedo hacerlo. Tú sabes que no puedo —se volvió y alargó el brazo sano, con un gesto de súplica—. Sí, la mujer me ha caído bien. Sí, mi hijo está implicado. Sí, Hectator es ahora un aliado. Sí, sí, sí... pero arriesgar una sola gota de sangre de nuestra aldea, no —se sentó—. ¿Cómo podría considerarme líder, si os dirijo donde me lleva el corazón, sin tener en cuenta lo que le conviene a nuestro pueblo?

Mika se sentó, acariciándose el suave pelaje tostado de la barbilla.

—Y tu corazón te lleva con él, ¿verdad? —sonrió con profunda comprensión—. Igual que el mío —se levantó inquieto y se puso a dar vueltas—. Igual que el mío —por fin se giró en redondo y se arrodilló ante Lestan—. Por favor —en sus ojos clarísimos había un ruego—. Quiero a tu hijo como si fuera el mío. No puedo... Lestan, no puedo dejarlo ir solo.

—Mika —gimió Lestan—, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dar esta orden. Simplemente no puedo. Yo... —sus ojos soltaron un destello—. Puedo... ir yo —miró a Mika, arrodillado ante él—. No puedo ordenarle a nadie más que vaya —se volvió y se quedó mirando el cielo del amanecer—. Y de todas formas, probablemente ya es demasiado tarde.

—Pregúntaselo a ellos —respondió Mika, con los ojos brillantes—. Pregúntaselo, Lestan... pregúntales a los guerreros del pueblo qué es lo que quieren hacer. Es lo justo —levantó la mirada cuando entró Wennid, que había oído la última parte de la conversación. Se acercó a la silla de Lestan y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Flotaron apaciblemente en su vínculo por un momento y luego ella habló.

—Te quiero —su voz grave se oía hasta en la última esquina de la habitación—. Más que a la vida misma —cerró los ojos y juntó su mejilla con la de él—. Iría hasta el fin del mundo para evitar que sufrieras algún daño. Lo sabes —hizo una pausa—. Pero esto te va a partir el corazón, amor mío, si no lo haces —le susurró al oído—. Lo percibo en ti. Somos lo que somos. Mika tiene razón. Pregúntaselo a ellos.

Lestan se quedó inmóvil durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Por fin, tomó aliento con fuerza y lo soltó de nuevo.

—Lo único que voy a hacer es preguntárselo —gruñó—. Y aceptaré su respuesta como la mía —se volvió y clavó los ojos en los de su compañera de vida—. Y yo también te quiero —la besó, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin ver la mirada que se cruzó entre Wennid y Mika. Observaron su cara cuando abrió la puerta y les dijo—: Pedidle al pueblo que se reúna en el patio.

—No es necesario —murmuró Mika, cuando Lestan volvió la cabeza y miró fuera de la puerta.

La luz de las antorchas creaba sombras caprichosas por el gran espacio y el único sonido era el de la brisa agitando las cotas de combate de trescientos guerreros montados, armados y en silencio. Un caballo resopló. Apareció Deggis, que llevaba a Garan hacia él y se detuvo a diez pasos de distancia, esperando. Con los ojos relucientes.

Lestan sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y detuvo el discurso que se le estaba formando en la garganta, al tiempo que apartaba el brazo del cuerpo para dejar que Mika le metiera la cota de combate por la cabeza. Su pueblo. Empezó a notar escalofríos por la espalda y notó que le subía la fiebre del combate. Mika le sujetó la espada y tiró por última vez de las correas. Se volvió y lo miró.

—Lo sabías.

—Sí —contestó Mika, con los ojos brillantes—. Claro que lo sabía —se sujetó las correas de su propio equipo y soltó un silbido para llamar a su fiel Esten.

Así se quedó solo en el porche con Wennid, que lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Trae de vuelta a ese hijo nuestro —le dijo ella en tono de guasa, estrechándolo con fuerza—. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

Se besaron y se separaron, mirándose profundamente a los ojos. Lestan sintió que su vínculo prendía, llenándolo de una profunda calidez, que devolvió plenamente.

—Volveré —juró. Romper el vínculo era... impensable.

—Más te vale —le advirtió ella, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo—. O tendré que ir a buscarte —más allá de la comprensión, más allá del buen juicio, más alla de la muerte misma. En su mente resonó el viejo dicho. Más cierto de lo que habían pensado nunca.

—Adelante —gritó Lestan, que se volvió hacia Garan y montó en él de un salto, levantando un brazo ante su pueblo a la espera. Le contestó un grito compuesto de muchas voces y emprendieron la marcha—. Si es que llegamos a tiempo.

* * *

El amanecer cubrió una llanura inmóvil y silenciosa. Xena había situado a sus tropas donde las quería y ahora estaba montada en Argo en el extremo de las dos escarpas con Jessan y Hectator a su lado, esperando. El ejército que se acercaba iba creciendo en el horizonte y era evidente que no se iban a detener para negociar.

Xena se levantó en la silla de Argo e hizo un gesto a las tropas a la espera, que le respondieron con un grito. Llevó a Argo a galope corto hasta el centro de la línea montada y le dio la vuelta, colocándose de cara a las tropas y alzando las manos para pedir silencio. Todos los ojos estaban posados en ella.

—No se trata de territorio —gritó y su voz se proyectó por la llanura hasta llegar casi de vuelta al castillo—. No se trata de comercio, ni de botín, ni de cosechas —Xena dio más fuerza a su tono—. Se trata de vuestros hogares y de vuestras familias, que os serán arrebatados si no los defendéis —todos tenían los ojos clavados en ella, absorbiendo lo que decía—. Vuestras familias os quieren y dependen de vosotros y nada... _nada_ en este mundo es más importante que eso —hizo una pausa—. ¿Me oís?

Un alarido como respuesta.

—Este enemigo no tiene nada para luchar contra eso... ¡convertidlo en vuestra fuerza y no podrán venceros! —Xena sintió el escalofrío que empezó a subirle por la espalda al oír el gruñido grave con que le respondieron los soldados, un gruñido que fue creciendo y creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en un muro de sonido que la cubrió como una ola del mar. Dio la vuelta a Argo, al tiempo que Hectator y Jessan se acercaban para unirse a ella al frente de la primera línea.

—Pase lo que pase, Xena... para mí ha sido un honor conocerte —dijo Hectator, en voz baja. Alargó la mano sobre la silla, ofreciéndosela. Xena se la estrechó sin decir palabra.

Jessan tragó con fuerza, conteniendo la emoción. Ahora ya veía claramente a las tropas que venían hacia ellos y el trueno de los cascos de los caballos le estremecía los huesos. Miró a Xena, que estaba colocándose bien los brazales y comprobando las cinchas de Argo. Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró a su vez y luego sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, con perfecto entendimiento.

Se alzó sobre el lomo de Argo, dispuesta a dar la señal para avanzar, cuando su aguda vista captó un movimiento detrás de ellos. Al ver lo que era, en su cara se formó una amplia sonrisa y se echó a reír. Hectator se volvió, sorprendido, y vio lo que estaba mirando ella.

—Pero bueno...

Jessan también se volvió y se quedó mirando, maravillado e incrédulo. Su pueblo, cientos de ellos, armados y montados, se iban sumando a las tropas que tenían detrás. Lestan llevó a Garan hacia delante para unirse con ellos al frente de las tropas, saludando a su hijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un guiño.

—Lestan —dijo Xena, con una leve carcajada.

—He hecho caso de tu aviso, Xena —comentó el líder del bosque, desenvainando la espada—. Y ahora, creo que tenemos compañía.

Xena se volvió de nuevo y alzó el brazo para avanzar. Hizo un gesto y la ansiosa Argo emprendió la marcha, al frente ahora de casi setecientos guerreros a caballo, avanzando hacia las tropas enemigas.

Jessan mantuvo la cabeza de Eris a la altura de la cola de Argo, observando mientras Xena apretaba las rodillas con firmeza contra la silla y sacaba la espada. Había divisado al que parecía ser el líder del ejército enemigo e iba derecha hacia él. Jessan desenvainó su propia espada y sonrió con un placer intenso y salvaje. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un rugido, que fue repetido inmediatamente por los habitantes del bosque que los seguían y luego, como en tándem, se oyó el alarido más agudo como respuesta de los soldados humanos. Ah... iba a ser glorioso.

Xena avanzó poderosamente hacia los guardias enemigos, captando las reveladoras señales de un jefe de guerra estúpido. Estaba rodeado de guardias fuertemente armados y todos llevaban estandartes. Se encontró con el primero de los soldados de primera línea y arrasó, blandiendo la espada en arcos cerrados. De su pecho se escapó un grito explosivo, al sentirse arrebatada por la fiebre del combate, y se dejó ir. A su derecha, Jessan partía a los soldados en dos con su gran espada y Hectator acababa de cortarle la cabeza a un desafortunado jinete de un solo golpe.

Los guardias eran demasiado lentos y no podían competir con su velocidad y mucho menos su habilidad. Detrás de ella, era consciente de que las tropas de Hectator estaban abriendo un gran agujero en el ejército enemigo, luchando con una furia que compensaba su menor número.

Desmontó a uno de los guardias de Ansteles con una patada bien plantada y luego cayó otro bajo su espada. A su alrededor tejió una red que no conseguían penetrar y cuando lo intentaban, allí estaba Jessan, tirándolos de sus monturas sólo con su enorme fuerza.

Un guardia era bueno: saltó desde su silla y la golpeó en el pecho, tratando de tirarla de Argo. Ella lo lanzó por encima de los hombros sudorosos de Argo, tirándolo al otro lado, y luego desmontó para enfrentarse a él, en el momento en que él se giraba y atacaba. Su espada paró la estocada y luego ella se agachó y atacó de nuevo, hiriéndolo esta vez en la muñeca. Él maldijo y estampó su empuñadura contra su peto, intentando doblegarla.

Xena sonrió y empujó a su vez, sorprendiéndolo. Se apartó perdiendo el equilibrio y ella lo golpeó en la barbilla con la empuñadura de la espada. Él volvió a caer y esta vez no se levantó. Ella levantó la vista en el momento en que Ansteles estaba a punto de decapitar a Hectator, que estaba atontado y demasiado cerca para que su chakram resultara eficaz. En cambio, se lanzó contra él, parando a Anteles en el momento en que bajaba la espada, a meros centímetros del cuello desprotegido de Hectator. No había tenido tiempo de hacer algo elegante, sólo un bloqueo corporal básico, pero funcionó. Echaron a rodar y se separaron y Xena se levantó de un salto y de un golpe le quitó la espada de las manos, que intentaban recuperarse.

Ansteles se quedó mirándola, sin dar crédito, y luego le quitó una lanza a uno de sus pasmados guardias y se levantó ciego de rabia. Jessan gritó una advertencia, pero la lanza dio en el aire, pues Xena pegó un salto y una voltereta cerrada, por encima de la cabeza de Ansteles, aterrizando detrás de él. Aprovechó para darle una patada en el trasero, tan fuerte que se estampó de cabeza contra el tocón de un árbol y se desplomó en el barro.

Entonces una ola de guerreros se abatió sobre ellos y Xena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conservar intacto el pellejo, al estar rodeados de cien soldados enemigos en grupo. Se encontró luchando espalda contra espalda con Jessan, blandiendo la espada en contrapunto con él como si llevaran años luchando juntos. Despejaron un círculo a su alrededor y luego avanzaron contra los soldados enemigos en retirada. Se pusieron hombro con hombro, obligando a los soldados a retroceder, al tiempo que el rugido atronador de Jessan y el alarido salvaje de ella asustaban de tal modo a los hombres que empezaron a huir corriendo.

Jessan se detuvo cuando los soldados enemigos pusieron pies en polvorosa y aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Xena también se detuvo y aprovechó el momento para ajustarse un brazal que se le estaba soltando.

—No está tan mal como pensaba —comentó Xena y luego se puso rígida, al ver a un grupo de soldados enemigos que rodeaba a alguien que parecía, según consiguió distinguir apenas, uno de los habitantes del bosque. Maldiciendo, montó en Argo de un salto y salió disparada hacia ellos.

Los soldados de Ansteles no la oyeron llegar. Estaban totalmente concentrados en su blanco, la figura alta e inconfundible de Lestan. Éste los mantenía a raya, aunque apenas, con poderosas estocadas con un solo brazo, arrinconado contra una gran peña. Pero dos soldados lo atacaron a la vez y empezaba a perder la capacidad de mantener sus espadas lejos de su cuerpo. _Wennid..._ clamó su mente, _amada mía..._

El soldado grande consiguió por fin arrebatar la espada de Lestan de sus agotados dedos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza desprotegida. Lestan se desplomó y el soldado sonrió con crueldad, alzando su arma para la estocada final. La hoja bajó... y se estrelló en la roca cuando el soldado cayó al suelo sin sentido a causa de un cuerpo vociferante y vestido de cuero, casi tan grande como el suyo, que se abalanzó contra él. Xena rodó y se levantó blandiendo la espada, cortándole la cabeza al segundo soldado de una estocada limpia. El sorprendido círculo de soldados se detuvo un momento y luego hizo acopio de valor y cayó sobre ella como una manada de lobos.

 _Esto podría haber sido un error_ , pensó Xena con gravedad, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie ante la oleada de cuerpos y armas en movimiento. Se colocó sobre la figura inconsciente de Lestan y a base únicamente de fuerza de voluntad mantuvo a raya al gentío, soltando estocadas y mandobles con la espada hasta que los chorros de sangre estuvieron a punto de cegarla. Ahondó en su interior, buscando unas reservas de fuerza a las que rara vez tenía que acudir, reservas que respondieron más deprisa de lo que había creído. _Ninguna banda de soldaditos cochambrosos de tres al cuarto va a poder conmigo... hoy no_ , se juró a sí misma con total seriedad. _Hoy no._ Y seguían llegando y ella, tercamente, seguía rechazándolos, depositando una alfombra de cuerpos a su alrededor, negándose a ceder terreno, negándose a dejarles penetrar sus defensas, hasta que por fin, por fin, se acabó. Los soldados estaban muertos, o agonizantes, o dispersándose ante la llegada de refuerzos de las tropas de Hectator.

Xena se apoyó en la peña y respiró hondo, intentando calmar el corazón desbocado. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, aferrando la espada con fuerza para que no se le cayera. Bajó la vista para mirar a Lestan, que había recuperado el conocimiento y estaba atontado, mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Se acuclilló a su lado y examinó un largo corte que tenía en el hombro malo.

—Te pondrás bien —le aseguró, dándole una palmada en el otro brazo.

Lestan estudió su cara, memorizando cada detalle. Había abierto los ojos para verla de pie sobre él, sólida como una roca de granito contra la que se estrellaban los soldados enemigos como las olas del mar. Como él mismo había defendido a Wennid en una ocasión. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuera humana, era algo tan, tan glorioso.

—Xena —dijo, con la voz ronca, asintiendo—, en el nombre de Ares, cómo me alegro de no haberte desafiado en el paso del río —le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de deleite—. Parece que mi familia está todavía más en deuda contigo —la miró a los ojos—. Mi compañera de vida también te da las gracias. Otra vez.

Xena le echó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—De nada, Lestan —miró a su alrededor y luego a él de nuevo—. Al fin y al cabo, no podía permitir que se rompiera ese vínculo, ¿verdad?

Se miraron el uno al otro largo rato. Entonces Lestan sonrió y ella también.

—Lo comprendes —suspiró él—. Por fin. Alguien de tu pueblo que ve lo que vemos nosotros —se esforzó por ponerse de rodillas y luego de pie mientras Xena tiraba de su brazo sano—. A lo mejor hay esperanza para nosotros, después de todo.

La batalla duró el día entero, durante la mayor parte del cual las tropas de Hectator se dedicaron a perseguir y eliminar pequeños focos de resistencia. Los supervivientes del ejército de Ansteles desertaron del campo de batalla una vez se puso el sol bajo el horizonte y sólo quedaron unos pocos detalles por terminar.

—Bueno —le dijo Xena al cansado Jessan mientras caminaban despacio por el sangriento campo de batalla—. ¿Te ha gustado? —estaba cubierta de mugre, sangre y sudor y parte de esa sangre era suya, pero no mucha. Él tenía varios cortes, algunos profundos, y también estaba bien cubierto de barro y mugre.

—Me ha encantado —contestó Jessan, de corazón—. Tienes que enseñarme esa estocada en diagonal y hacia atrás que haces. Es mortal —le sonrió—. Eres pura poesía, ¿sabes? —sus ojos relucían intensamente—. Me quedé atrapado con un grupo de ellos cuando fuiste a salvar a mi padre y debo decirte que estaba tan distraído viendo cómo masacrabas a esa masa que casi me cortan la pierna —se estremeció de emoción—. Jamás, jamás en la vida he visto nada tan... —vaciló, buscando la palabra adecuada—, hermoso —terminó Jessan, suspirando.

Xena estalló en carcajadas.

—Jessan, estoy segura de que sólo tú me describirías así —sacudió la cabeza—. Pero me alegro de que te hayas divertido —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Tu pueblo nos ha dado la victoria, ¿sabes?

—No —fue la sorprendente respuesta de Jessan—. Habríamos ganado de todas formas —la miró y en sus ojos brilló algo que no era humano—. Tú nos has dado la victoria.

—Venga ya, Jessan —se burló Xena, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo sólo soy una. ¿Recuerdas? —agitó el brazo izquierdo para indicar el campo de batalla—. Hemos ganado porque tu pueblo ha equilibrado la balanza a nuestro favor. Yo sólo... he ayudado —vaciló—. Y... tenía una promesa que cumplir.

—Mm-mm —respondió Jessan—. Vale, pues cree lo que quieras, Xena... pero cuando erijan una estatua tuya en la ciudad de Hectator y en mi aldea, a lo mejor entiendes mi punto de vista —no hizo caso de la expresión escandalizada de Xena—. Sí, y ya verás a todas las niñas con tu nombre...

—Jessan —gruñó Xena.

—E imagínate la historia que va a montar Gabrielle con _esto..._ —continuó Jessan, divirtiéndose probablemente más de lo que le convenía—. Sí, ya estoy oyéndola... —se detuvo cuando Xena se volvió despacio hacia él, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión amenazadoramente gélida en la cara—. Ahh... perdona. Ya me callo —dijo, soltando un gallo y retrocediendo ante esa mirada gélida.

Xena mantuvo la mirada un momento más y luego alzó una ceja.

—Me alegro de ver que todavía funciona —comentó con humor.

Siguieron adelante en agradable silencio y él aprovechó para entrecerrar los ojos y usar su Vista para Verla. Mercurio, como la había visto por primera vez, con corrientes ocultas y cambiantes. De repente, mientras Miraba, adoptó una tonalidad más suave y dorada ante su Vista. Intrigado, abrió los ojos y la miró, preguntándose qué podía haber causado ese cambio y la correspondiente sonrisa que había en su cara. Como era un cachorro sin tacto, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Xena, ¿en qué estás pensando? —se podría haber tapado la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, extrañada.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Xena, preguntándose por qué le hacía esa pregunta en ese momento. Justo en ese momento.

—Oh —se recuperó Jessan—. Por curiosidad —evitó su mirada—. Es que estabas sonriendo, nada más —bueno, eso era cierto—. Parecías estar pensando en algo que te hacía muy feliz.

Xena lo miró, pensativa, y luego sonrió despacio.

—Eso es muy cierto —admitió, y luego—: ¿Puedes leer la mente, Jessan?

—No —se apresuró a responder el habitante del bosque—. No, bueno, mi madre puede, un poco. Bueno, me puede leer la mía —hizo una mueca—. Pero los demás, no —tragó—. Podemos... percibir... la fuerza vital de lo que nos rodea... si una persona es buena o mala y, si está cerca, podemos percibir sus emociones, a veces —la miró, intentando descifrar su expresión.

—¿Por eso decidiste confiar en nosotras, cuando te rescatamos de la aldea? —preguntó Xena inesperadamente, sintiendo ahora auténtica curiosidad.

Jessan le sonrió levemente.

—No. La herida de la cabeza me quitó la percepción del mundo, durante la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos viajando juntos. La recuperé la noche en que os conté la historia de mis padres —la miró y advirtió su expresión de interés. _Ay ay_ —. No, eso tuve que decidirlo de la manera tradicional.

—¿Cómo? —insistió Xena, fascinada—. ¿Qué te hizo decidirlo? Sabías quién era yo —lo miró con una ceja enarcada, esperando su respuesta.

 _¿Se lo digo? Me pregunto si se da cuenta de lo que muestran sus ojos, por lo menos a mí. Probablemente no. Los humanos son... tan inconscientes_ , reflexionó Jessan pensativo, antes de alzar los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

—La primera noche —le divirtió su expresión de sorpresa—. Cuando Gabrielle tuvo pesadillas y tú se las ahuyentaste —ahora sus ojos azules tenían una expresión de pasmo cauteloso—. La expresión de tu cara. Supe que... alguien... que tenía tanto amor en su interior... no me iba a hacer daño.

—¿Mmm? —contestó Gabrielle, inclinando la cabeza hacia su amiga—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Te apetece contar una historia a toda esta gente? —Xena señaló la sala con la cabeza—. Creo que les vendría bien un poco de ánimo —observó a Gabrielle mientras ésta estudiaba la sala y luego asentía, comprendiendo.

—Ya veo a qué te refieres —comentó, tomando aliento—. Vale. Creo que me he recuperado un poco. A ver qué se me ocurre —se quedó en silencio un momento y luego se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa—. Creo que ya lo tengo.

Xena observó a la bardo mientras ésta cruzaba grácilmente hasta la parte delantera de la sala y se sentaba sobre una mesa baja, atrayendo las miradas de los ciudadanos sobre ella. Cuando empezó a contar la historia y la atención de la multitud se centró en ella, Xena reconoció el relato. _Oh, Gabrielle... buena elección._ Se rió encantada por dentro. Otra historia de una pequeña fuerza contra obstáculos imposibles, en la que las víctimas, superadas en número y habilidad, superaban los obstáculos, la oposición y su propia naturaleza para hacerse con la victoria. Era una de sus preferidas y la bardo lo sabía. Se acomodó para disfrutar, mirando de reojo la cara ahora embelesada de Hectator.

* * *

Gabrielle estaba sentada en la habitación donde las habían llevado después de cenar y observaba a Xena mientras ésta hacía unos arreglos de última hora en su armadura y sus armas.

—Un trabajo estupendo con esa historia, por cierto —comentó Xena, mirándola por encima del hombro—. Ha sido perfecto.

—Gracias —contestó Gabrielle, distraída—. Sé que a ti también te gusta ésa —empezó a decir algo más, pero se calló. Al cabo de un momento, volvió a empezar, para cerrar la boca, insegura—. Xena —por fin consiguió preguntar—, no hay forma de que mañana ganemos, ¿verdad?

Xena levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga, advirtiendo la expresión de su cara. Terminó rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y fue hasta la bardo, sentándose en la cama frente a ella. _Con delicadeza, Xena... no la mates del susto._

—Nada es imposible, Gabrielle —se miró el brazal de la armadura y luego levantó la vista para mirar a los ojos verdes de la bardo con franqueza—. Pero no. No tiene buena pinta.

—Ah —murmuró Gabrielle—. Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad? — _Qué tontería acabas de decir, Gabrielle_ —. Recuerda, me lo prometiste —añadió, con una débil sonrisa.

Xena suspiró suavemente.

—Sí, te lo prometí, ¿verdad? —volvió a examinarse el brazal—. No me gustaría que se me considerara como una persona que no cumple sus promesas —levantó la vista y se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de Gabrielle a corta distancia. _Bueno, ahora o nunca. Odio hacer esto, pero no sé si tengo elección. No si espero cumplir esa promesa_ —. ¿Quieres hacer algo por mí?

—¿Por ti? —exclamó Gabrielle, desconcertada—. Lo que sea, claro... ¿qué...? —¿Qué podía pedirle?

—Pase lo que pase... Gabrielle, mañana no salgas al campo de batalla —un tono seco, preciso, absolutamente serio.

—Espera un momento —espetó Gabrielle—. _No_ me vas a hacer esto —apretó los puños—. Ni hablar. No me vas a dejar aquí atrás como a una cesta. Ya lo hemos hablado una y mil veces, Xena. Ni hablar.

El tono de Xena se hizo más duro.

—Gabrielle... —empezó, con una grave advertencia en el tono.

La bardo lanzó las manos al aire, molesta e irritada.

—¡Escucha! ¡Estoy más que harta de que se me trate como a una niña pequeña! ¡Puedo cuidar de mí misma, Xena!

 _Vale. Táctica equivocada. Probemos con el plan B._

—Por favor —Xena le cogió las manos y se echó hacia delante, suavizando el tono y la mirada—. Gabrielle, yo nunca te he pedido nada. ¿Verdad?

Gabrielle quedó atrapada por la pregunta.

—No —susurró por fin—. No me pidas esto. No me pidas que me quede a un lado mientras tú sales ahí fuera, por los dioses, Xena, por favor...

—Te lo pido —los ojos azules de Xena soltaron chispas al tiempo que daba rienda suelta a su poderosa personalidad por un momento—. Prométemelo —su voz bajó de tono—. _Prométemelo._

—Vale... vale... —contestó la bardo, rechinando los dientes—. Lo prometo —tenía la mirada tempestuosa—. Pero... Xena, ¿por qué? Quiero decir, sé que es peligroso, pero todo el mundo, incluidos los granjeros con sus horcas, van a estar ahí fuera... —se le apagó la voz al ver la expresión de la cara repentinamente impasible de Xena. _Oh oh. Me parece que esto no tiene nada que ver con mi habilidad con la vara, ¿verdad?_

Xena bajó los ojos durante un buen rato y luego soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. _El plan B requiere una explicación, Xena... por eso tenías la esperanza de que el plan A saliera bien, ¿cierto? Cierto._

—Mira, mañana las cosas se van a poner... muy crudas ahí fuera. Voy a necesitar toda la concentración que tengo sólo para... bueno, eso —dijo por fin Xena, observando la cara de Gabrielle mientras apretaba con suavidad las manos de la bardo, que todavía tenía entre las suyas—. Y si tú estás ahí fuera, Gabrielle, mi mente estará donde tú estés, no con el tipo de la espada que tenga delante —levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de Gabrielle. _Eso nunca lo habías pensado, ¿verdad?_ Sonrió levemente—. Y me gustaría tener una posibilidad de cumplir esa promesa.

Las palabras resonaron en los oídos de Gabrielle, en medio de un silencio repentino y quieto. _Siempre me he preguntado por qué siempre me obliga a mantenerme al margen. Y me lo dice ahora._

—Oh —suspiró—. No me había dado cuenta... —en su mente apareció la imagen repentina de incontables momentos de peligro en los que Xena simplemente parecía encontrarse en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado para parar una flecha, un cuchillo, una espada... —. Supongo que tendría que haberme dado cuenta — _¿Se puede ser más dura de mollera? ¿Más ciega? Dioses._

En medio de un silencio tan profundo que Xena habría jurado que oía cómo se encajaban las piedras del edificio, se quedaron sentadas mirándose la una a la otra. Por fin, Xena bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, que seguían unidas, y suspiró. Apretó una vez y luego soltó a la bardo.

—Tenemos que descansar un poco antes de mañana.

—Sí —respondió Gabrielle—. Supongo que sí —la voz le sonaba ahogada.

Xena se quitó la armadura y luego se acomodó contra el cabecero de la cama, medio tumbada. Cruzó las manos sobre el estómago y volvió la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Gabrielle, que se estaba acurrucando a su lado, demasiado despacio, con una expresión dolida en la cara. _Vale, vale... ¿y ahora qué? He agotado todas mis ingeniosidades en esta ronda... y no es que tenga muchas..._ Ladeó la cabeza morena y se encontró con la mirada atribulada de Gabrielle.

—Eh —dijo suavemente, levantando un brazo y rodeando a la bardo con él—. Ven aquí —continuó, estrechando a Gabrielle. Con un ruidito ahogado, su amiga obedeció.

 _Eso me ha dado más miedo que la batalla de mañana_ , pensó Xena. _Dioses, qué mal preparada estoy para luchar en este campo de batalla, es patético._ Contempló la coronilla de Gabrielle, mientras la bardo se relajaba. _Al menos he conseguido que se sienta mejor. Sé que le gustan los abrazos._ Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa irónica. _Nunca pensé que me acostumbraría a eso._

Se acomodó, recordando distraída sus primeros viajes con Gabrielle. Le había explicado a la terca muchacha, una y otra vez, hasta ponerse casi morada, que tocar o especialmente agarrar a Xena era una mala idea, por no decir mortal. _Mi cuerpo no sabe que eres una amiga, Gabrielle. Da por supuesto que todo el mundo es un enemigo y no se para a preguntarle a mi cerebro qué tiene que hacer. Podrías resultar herida. Si lo haces mal, podrías acabar muerta._ Y Gabrielle había sido muy buena desde entonces, asegurándose siempre de que se acercaba a Xena por delante, sin sorpresas... y cuando de vez en cuando se le olvidaba y alargaba la mano para agarrarle un brazo, al menos Xena lo veía venir y conseguía evitar molerla a palos.

De modo que un día, cuando ya llevaban viajando un tiempo, se encontraron con unos bandidos que estaban saqueando una aldea. ¿Cuál? A saber. Detuvieron el saqueo y ahuyentaron a los rufianes, pero fue una lucha dura y difícil. Poco después, Xena estaba sentada junto al fuego, cansada, dolorida y deprimida, y Gabrielle, pensando no se sabe qué, llegó por detrás de ella, le agarró la nuca con las dos manos y se puso a darle un masaje.

Xena se rió ahora por lo bajo, al pensar en ello. _Justo después de un combate difícil y yo estaba de pésimo humor. Tendría que haberle roto la mitad de las costillas._ Pero no lo hizo y las manos de la bardo relajaron la tensión de sus hombros con sólo tocarla. Ni una muestra de sus reflejos a flor de piel. Ni una muestra de sus cacareados instintos defensivos. Nada.

 _Debería haberlo sabido entonces_ , pensó Xena, mirándo a su amiga con cariño. _Menuda sorpresa me llevé. Y ella también. ¿Qué comentario sarcástico hice? Ah, sí._ "Creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensaba. Has tenido suerte". Xena puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. _Y ahora míranos._ Meneó la cabeza sin dar crédito. _Y podría hasta mentirme a mí misma y decir que sólo lo hago por ella. Ya. ¿Y cuánta gente hay en mi vida que confíe ciegamente en mí, de esta manera?_

 _¿Cómo lo sabe?_ se preguntó Gabrielle, arrimándose de buen grado, echando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Xena y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Xena, donde su oído detectaba los constantes latidos. _Siempre sabe cuándo necesito esto. Ni palabras, ni explicaciones, sólo... esto. Vaya si no me paso la mayor parte del tiempo atisbando por la ventana y entonces va ella y abre la puerta y me invita a pasar. Y aquí hay tanto calor y seguridad que no quiero volver a salir nunca._

—Gracias —susurró, levantando la vista—. Sé que por lo general no te gustan estas cosas.

Xena la miró con una expresión inescrutable.

—Por lo general, no —dijo despacio, con frialdad. Entonces sonrió y la sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos—. Pero tú eres una excepción a la regla, Gabrielle.

—¿Lo soy? —musitó la bardo, contenta de que Xena no pudiera ver la cara de tonta que estaba segura de que se le había puesto.

—Mm-mm —confirmó Xena.

Gabrielle se quedó callada un momento, absorbiéndolo. Luego preguntó, pensativa:

—Xena, ¿alguna vez tienes miedo? Quiero decir, cuando sabes que vas a tener que...

—No —replicó Xena, pensativa—. Cuando lucho, no —vaciló—. La verdad es que no hay tiempo de tener miedo.

Gabrielle la miró parpadeando.

—¿Y en otro momento? —preguntó, con curiosidad. Al tener una oreja pegada al pecho de Xena, oyó que a ésta se le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

Una pregunta sencillísima, con respuestas complicadísimas.

—A veces me asusto cuando pienso en las consecuencias —contestó por fin la guerrera, en tono mesurado—. Si mis planes van a funcionar, cuánta gente va a acabar muerta por su causa, qué va a ser de los supervivientes... ese tipo de cosas.

—Ah —la bardo se quedó pensando un momento—. Bueno, tus planes suelen funcionar... pero ¿alguna vez... o sea, alguna vez tienes...? —Gabrielle se detuvo. Tenía un público cautivado e iba a hacer esta pregunta.

Xena la miró con una sorprendente dosis de compasión.

—¿Que si tengo miedo de morir?

Gabrielle se quedó callada. Se alegraba mucho de que Xena no pudiera oír su corazón ahora mismo, porque le latía con tal fuerza que le sorprendía que no resultara audible.

—Sí. Algo así —farfulló y notó que el pecho de Xena se movía al tomar aliento con fuerza y soltarlo.

—Antes no —reconoció Xena por fin, mientras en su cara se empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa, que la bardo no veía—. De hecho, en cierta época lo habría agradecido —notó que Gabrielle se ponía rígida bajo su brazo protector—. No tenía gran cosa que me preocupara dejar. Ahora... —se rió ligeramente—. Digamos que es algo que me preocupa seriamente.

—Por favor, ten cuidado —dijo Gabrielle en voz baja—. Te echaría muchísimo de menos.

—Lo tendré —replicó Xena, igualmente en voz baja—. Yo también te echaría muchísimo de menos —alargó el brazo libre y apagó la vela que había junto a la cama—. Descansa un poco —añadió Xena y miró pensativa a la bardo, que no daba señales de querer moverse ni un centímetro. La guerrera sonrió con resignación y luego cerró los ojos con firmeza.

* * *

Seguía oscuro fuera cuando Gabrielle se despertó al notar un golpecito suave en la espalda. Parpadeó adormilada y luego levantó la mirada y distinguió apenas el brillo de los ojos claros de Xena a la débil luz de la vela.

—Oh... lo siento —murmuró, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida encima del hombro de su amiga—. No deberías haberme dejado hacer eso, Xena. No tiene que haber sido cómodo —miró hacia la ventana—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he...?

Xena se rió entre dientes.

—Está casi amaneciendo —miró divertida la expresión consternada de la bardo y se encogió de hombros—. He dormido muy bien. No te preocupes —bostezó ligeramente—. Me voy a lavar antes de ponerme toda esa armadura.

Gabrielle la vio entrar en silencio en el baño antes de incorporarse y estirarse. _Mmm._ No tan dolorida como esperaba, dado todo lo que había cabalgado el día anterior. A lo mejor se estaba acostumbrando. De hecho, se sentía asombrosamente bien, teniendo todo en cuenta... increíble lo que una noche de dormir bien... sus pensamientos se detuvieron. _Una noche de dormir bien y sin pesadillas_ , se dio cuenta sobresaltada. _Vaya, hacía tiempo que no me pasaba. Aunque no me sorprende_ , pensó burlándose de sí misma. _Cuesta tener tu peor pesadilla cuando te quedas dormida con el corazón bien vivo de la protagonista palpitándote al oído, ¿eh? Qué lástima que no pueda hacerlo siempre._ Sofocó un suspiro mientras se ponía las botas y seleccionó una fruta para comer mientras salía al balcón para contemplar la oscuridad.

—¿Ves algo? —la voz de Xena flotó hasta ella y se volvió para ver a la guerrera entrar en la habitación con la túnica de cuero en la mano y escurriéndose el agua del pelo oscuro. Gabrielle sonrió al verlo.

—No —comentó, mordiendo la fresca fruta—. Qué prisa te has dado —añadió, volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

—El agua estaba muy fría —dijo Xena, con ironía, mientras se ponía la túnica de cuero y se sujetaba los tirantes de los hombros—. Ahora sí que estoy despierta —comentó, acercándose a donde había dejado la armadura cuidadosamente colocada y metiéndose por la cabeza el peto y la protección de la espalda.

—Espera, déjame —Gabrielle dejó la fruta y agarró una correa. Apretó bien la hebilla, mirando la cara de Xena para que le indicara si estaba bien puesta. Xena asintió, ocupada con el brazal derecho, que siempre era un incordio. Gabrielle terminó con la correa del otro hombro y luego se encargó de atar el terco brazal, con una leve sonrisa—. A veces, esto es peor que un rompecabezas ateniense.

—A veces —sonrió Xena y esperó pacientemente a que la bardo terminara de atarlo. Luego se puso la armadura extra de protección de muslos y brazos, colocándose las hombreras con la facilidad que da la experiencia. Los puñales, el chakram y por fin la espada, bien sujeta a la espalda. Saltó de puntillas unas cuantas veces, para asentar todas las piezas.

—Vale —respiró hondo—. Vamos allá —se pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro, sacándoselo de debajo de la armadura y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, justo cuando se oyó un leve golpe desde el otro lado.

Jessan abrió la puerta de la habitación de Xena, al oír la voz de la guerrera diciéndole que pasara. La escasa luz de la vela que había en la habitación se reflejaba en la armadura que llevaba al acercarse a él. Salió otra vez al pasillo para dejarla pasar y saludó con una sonrisa a Gabrielle, que iba detrás.

—Todavía están a dos horas de distancia —le comentó a Xena, que asintió—. Parece que van a intentar un ataque frontal pleno... no vamos a poder defender las murallas. Tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos delante, si queremos tener una oportunidad.

El tranquilo análisis de Jessan coincidía con el de Xena, de modo que una vez más ésta se limitó a asentir. Las tropas de Hectator, al menos, iban todas a caballo y eran soldados bastante experimentados. Podría tener peor material con el que trabajar y lo había tenido en otras ocasiones. Simplemente, no eran suficientes. Caminó a grandes zancadas junto a Jessan por el pasillo hacia el patio, donde empezaba a distinguir la actividad organizada de los preparativos para la batalla. Hectator los vio y dejó a sus hombres inmediatamente, cruzando hacia ellos con paso rápido.

—Amigos míos —dijo Hectator, al llegar a su lado—. Aliados míos —inclinó la cabeza tímidamente hacia Jessan—. Ha llegado la hora de combatir —sus ojos se clavaron en los de ellos—. No siento ningún placer de teneros aquí, dispuestos a alzar las armas en una lucha que en justicia no es vuestra.

—Hectator —dijo Xena, con tono firme—. Deja de decirme en qué luchas debo o no debo participar —lo miró a los ojos—. Mírame y dime que no quieres que luche a tu lado.

La boca de Hectator esbozó una sonrisa. Esa mirada azul veía perfectamente a través de él.

—No —sonrió—. No te lo voy a decir —bajó la mirada y luego la volvió a levantar, esta vez como un ruego—. En realidad, ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor?

Jessan, divertido, miró al humano con una ceja enarcada. Creía saber lo que Hectator estaba a punto de pedir y se preguntó si Xena estaría de acuerdo. Él desde luego que lo estaba. La creciente tensión que lo rodeaba ya le estaba erizando el pelo. En los brazos sentía hormigueos de emoción y olisqueó el fuerte viento del amanecer con ansia y ganas.

Xena lo miró con cautela.

—Claro. Tú pide.

—Ya que no puedo convencerte para que te marches, ¿nos harías un gran honor? —Hectator se detuvo, esperando. Iba a ser un día muy duro y quería tener por lo menos un momento de alegría con el que iniciarlo.

—No sé —dijo Xena, enarcando las cejas—. ¡No me has dicho qué es lo que quieres!

—Dirígenos —pidió el príncipe, simplemente.

Xena se quedó pasmada. Contempló su cara en silencio, mientras todos aguardaban su respuesta. Por fin, miró hacia el horizonte y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

—Está bien —vio el alivio en los ojos de Hectator y el regocijo en los de Jessan. Una sonrisa tensa por parte de Gabrielle, pero acompañada de un ligero gesto de asentimiento—. Pues pongámonos en marcha. No van a esperar todo el día —en silencio, alzó la mirada hacia las estrellas. _Ares, espero que estés mirando. Esto va por haber cumplido tu palabra y haberme devuelto mi cuerpo._ Habría podido jurar que oyó una risa satisfecha como respuesta.

—No vamos a poder contenerlos en caso de asedio —dijo Xena, mientras se dirigían hacia los soldados reunidos—. Tenemos que situarnos en esa pequeña ladera que hay entre esos dos montículos —señaló hacia la parte de delante del castillo—. Si conseguimos que pasen por entre esas dos escarpas, podremos hacer que avancen más despacio —se detuvo junto a Argo, que la saludó resoplando. La yegua dorada llevaba una cota tejida con relleno debajo de la silla, junto con protectores de patas y pecho. Xena le acarició ligeramente el cuello y se dispuso a montar, sabiendo que Hectator y Jessan se dirigían a sus propios caballos. Gabrielle se acercó en silencio y agarró la brida de Argo para que no se moviera.

Xena se detuvo y apoyó una mano en el lomo de Argo, mientras miraba a su amiga. Gabrielle la miró a su vez, por una vez sin palabras.

La bardo carraspeó por fin.

—Cuídate —dijo, con la voz algo ronca, y soltó la brida de Argo, quitándose de en medio.

—Lo haré —contestó Xena, apartándose de Argo y abriendo los brazos—. No me estrujes —advirtió—. Te vas a pinchar —estrechó suavemente a la bardo contra su cuerpo por un momento y notó que los brazos de Gabrielle se apretaban convulsivamente a su alrededor, sin hacer caso de la armadura. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de la bardo hasta que notó que Gabrielle aflojaba los brazos y sólo entonces la soltó a su vez. Las dos retrocedieron un paso, mirándose, sujetas todavía de los brazos.

Algo pasó entre ellas. No con palabras, tal vez ni siquiera con el pensamiento. Xena sonrió levemente y luego se echó hacia delante y le dio un beso a la bardo en la frente.

—Sé buena —le advirtió.

Gabrielle asintió ligeramente.

—Ten cuidado.

—Hasta luego —dijo Xena con humor y se montó en Argo con un ágil movimiento—. Lo prometo —sonrió y dirigió al caballo hacia la puerta.

—Lo prometes —repitió Gabrielle, en voz baja—. Lo recordaré —tomó aliento y luego se volvió y regresó al interior del castillo, donde el mayordomo estaba frenético intentando preparar las cosas para lo peor. Gabrielle se hizo cargo de todo amablemente.

* * *

Lestan se apartó de su más viejo amigo, con los anchos hombros hundidos de desesperación.

—Mika, no puedo hacerlo. Tú sabes que no puedo —se volvió y alargó el brazo sano, con un gesto de súplica—. Sí, la mujer me ha caído bien. Sí, mi hijo está implicado. Sí, Hectator es ahora un aliado. Sí, sí, sí... pero arriesgar una sola gota de sangre de nuestra aldea, no —se sentó—. ¿Cómo podría considerarme líder, si os dirijo donde me lleva el corazón, sin tener en cuenta lo que le conviene a nuestro pueblo?

Mika se sentó, acariciándose el suave pelaje tostado de la barbilla.

—Y tu corazón te lleva con él, ¿verdad? —sonrió con profunda comprensión—. Igual que el mío —se levantó inquieto y se puso a dar vueltas—. Igual que el mío —por fin se giró en redondo y se arrodilló ante Lestan—. Por favor —en sus ojos clarísimos había un ruego—. Quiero a tu hijo como si fuera el mío. No puedo... Lestan, no puedo dejarlo ir solo.

—Mika —gimió Lestan—, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dar esta orden. Simplemente no puedo. Yo... —sus ojos soltaron un destello—. Puedo... ir yo —miró a Mika, arrodillado ante él—. No puedo ordenarle a nadie más que vaya —se volvió y se quedó mirando el cielo del amanecer—. Y de todas formas, probablemente ya es demasiado tarde.

—Pregúntaselo a ellos —respondió Mika, con los ojos brillantes—. Pregúntaselo, Lestan... pregúntales a los guerreros del pueblo qué es lo que quieren hacer. Es lo justo —levantó la mirada cuando entró Wennid, que había oído la última parte de la conversación. Se acercó a la silla de Lestan y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Flotaron apaciblemente en su vínculo por un momento y luego ella habló.

—Te quiero —su voz grave se oía hasta en la última esquina de la habitación—. Más que a la vida misma —cerró los ojos y juntó su mejilla con la de él—. Iría hasta el fin del mundo para evitar que sufrieras algún daño. Lo sabes —hizo una pausa—. Pero esto te va a partir el corazón, amor mío, si no lo haces —le susurró al oído—. Lo percibo en ti. Somos lo que somos. Mika tiene razón. Pregúntaselo a ellos.

Lestan se quedó inmóvil durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Por fin, tomó aliento con fuerza y lo soltó de nuevo.

—Lo único que voy a hacer es preguntárselo —gruñó—. Y aceptaré su respuesta como la mía —se volvió y clavó los ojos en los de su compañera de vida—. Y yo también te quiero —la besó, se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin ver la mirada que se cruzó entre Wennid y Mika. Observaron su cara cuando abrió la puerta y les dijo—: Pedidle al pueblo que se reúna en el patio.

—No es necesario —murmuró Mika, cuando Lestan volvió la cabeza y miró fuera de la puerta.

La luz de las antorchas creaba sombras caprichosas por el gran espacio y el único sonido era el de la brisa agitando las cotas de combate de trescientos guerreros montados, armados y en silencio. Un caballo resopló. Apareció Deggis, que llevaba a Garan hacia él y se detuvo a diez pasos de distancia, esperando. Con los ojos relucientes.

Lestan sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y detuvo el discurso que se le estaba formando en la garganta, al tiempo que apartaba el brazo del cuerpo para dejar que Mika le metiera la cota de combate por la cabeza. Su pueblo. Empezó a notar escalofríos por la espalda y notó que le subía la fiebre del combate. Mika le sujetó la espada y tiró por última vez de las correas. Se volvió y lo miró.

—Lo sabías.

—Sí —contestó Mika, con los ojos brillantes—. Claro que lo sabía —se sujetó las correas de su propio equipo y soltó un silbido para llamar a su fiel Esten.

Así se quedó solo en el porche con Wennid, que lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Trae de vuelta a ese hijo nuestro —le dijo ella en tono de guasa, estrechándolo con fuerza—. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirle.

Se besaron y se separaron, mirándose profundamente a los ojos. Lestan sintió que su vínculo prendía, llenándolo de una profunda calidez, que devolvió plenamente.

—Volveré —juró. Romper el vínculo era... impensable.

—Más te vale —le advirtió ella, acariciándole la mejilla con un dedo—. O tendré que ir a buscarte —más allá de la comprensión, más allá del buen juicio, más alla de la muerte misma. En su mente resonó el viejo dicho. Más cierto de lo que habían pensado nunca.

—Adelante —gritó Lestan, que se volvió hacia Garan y montó en él de un salto, levantando un brazo ante su pueblo a la espera. Le contestó un grito compuesto de muchas voces y emprendieron la marcha—. Si es que llegamos a tiempo.

* * *

El amanecer cubrió una llanura inmóvil y silenciosa. Xena había situado a sus tropas donde las quería y ahora estaba montada en Argo en el extremo de las dos escarpas con Jessan y Hectator a su lado, esperando. El ejército que se acercaba iba creciendo en el horizonte y era evidente que no se iban a detener para negociar.

Xena se levantó en la silla de Argo e hizo un gesto a las tropas a la espera, que le respondieron con un grito. Llevó a Argo a galope corto hasta el centro de la línea montada y le dio la vuelta, colocándose de cara a las tropas y alzando las manos para pedir silencio. Todos los ojos estaban posados en ella.

—No se trata de territorio —gritó y su voz se proyectó por la llanura hasta llegar casi de vuelta al castillo—. No se trata de comercio, ni de botín, ni de cosechas —Xena dio más fuerza a su tono—. Se trata de vuestros hogares y de vuestras familias, que os serán arrebatados si no los defendéis —todos tenían los ojos clavados en ella, absorbiendo lo que decía—. Vuestras familias os quieren y dependen de vosotros y nada... _nada_ en este mundo es más importante que eso —hizo una pausa—. ¿Me oís?

Un alarido como respuesta.

—Este enemigo no tiene nada para luchar contra eso... ¡convertidlo en vuestra fuerza y no podrán venceros! —Xena sintió el escalofrío que empezó a subirle por la espalda al oír el gruñido grave con que le respondieron los soldados, un gruñido que fue creciendo y creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en un muro de sonido que la cubrió como una ola del mar. Dio la vuelta a Argo, al tiempo que Hectator y Jessan se acercaban para unirse a ella al frente de la primera línea.

—Pase lo que pase, Xena... para mí ha sido un honor conocerte —dijo Hectator, en voz baja. Alargó la mano sobre la silla, ofreciéndosela. Xena se la estrechó sin decir palabra.

Jessan tragó con fuerza, conteniendo la emoción. Ahora ya veía claramente a las tropas que venían hacia ellos y el trueno de los cascos de los caballos le estremecía los huesos. Miró a Xena, que estaba colocándose bien los brazales y comprobando las cinchas de Argo. Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró a su vez y luego sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, con perfecto entendimiento.

Se alzó sobre el lomo de Argo, dispuesta a dar la señal para avanzar, cuando su aguda vista captó un movimiento detrás de ellos. Al ver lo que era, en su cara se formó una amplia sonrisa y se echó a reír. Hectator se volvió, sorprendido, y vio lo que estaba mirando ella.

—Pero bueno...

Jessan también se volvió y se quedó mirando, maravillado e incrédulo. Su pueblo, cientos de ellos, armados y montados, se iban sumando a las tropas que tenían detrás. Lestan llevó a Garan hacia delante para unirse con ellos al frente de las tropas, saludando a su hijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un guiño.

—Lestan —dijo Xena, con una leve carcajada.

—He hecho caso de tu aviso, Xena —comentó el líder del bosque, desenvainando la espada—. Y ahora, creo que tenemos compañía.

Xena se volvió de nuevo y alzó el brazo para avanzar. Hizo un gesto y la ansiosa Argo emprendió la marcha, al frente ahora de casi setecientos guerreros a caballo, avanzando hacia las tropas enemigas.

Jessan mantuvo la cabeza de Eris a la altura de la cola de Argo, observando mientras Xena apretaba las rodillas con firmeza contra la silla y sacaba la espada. Había divisado al que parecía ser el líder del ejército enemigo e iba derecha hacia él. Jessan desenvainó su propia espada y sonrió con un placer intenso y salvaje. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un rugido, que fue repetido inmediatamente por los habitantes del bosque que los seguían y luego, como en tándem, se oyó el alarido más agudo como respuesta de los soldados humanos. Ah... iba a ser glorioso.

Xena avanzó poderosamente hacia los guardias enemigos, captando las reveladoras señales de un jefe de guerra estúpido. Estaba rodeado de guardias fuertemente armados y todos llevaban estandartes. Se encontró con el primero de los soldados de primera línea y arrasó, blandiendo la espada en arcos cerrados. De su pecho se escapó un grito explosivo, al sentirse arrebatada por la fiebre del combate, y se dejó ir. A su derecha, Jessan partía a los soldados en dos con su gran espada y Hectator acababa de cortarle la cabeza a un desafortunado jinete de un solo golpe.

Los guardias eran demasiado lentos y no podían competir con su velocidad y mucho menos su habilidad. Detrás de ella, era consciente de que las tropas de Hectator estaban abriendo un gran agujero en el ejército enemigo, luchando con una furia que compensaba su menor número.

Desmontó a uno de los guardias de Ansteles con una patada bien plantada y luego cayó otro bajo su espada. A su alrededor tejió una red que no conseguían penetrar y cuando lo intentaban, allí estaba Jessan, tirándolos de sus monturas sólo con su enorme fuerza.

Un guardia era bueno: saltó desde su silla y la golpeó en el pecho, tratando de tirarla de Argo. Ella lo lanzó por encima de los hombros sudorosos de Argo, tirándolo al otro lado, y luego desmontó para enfrentarse a él, en el momento en que él se giraba y atacaba. Su espada paró la estocada y luego ella se agachó y atacó de nuevo, hiriéndolo esta vez en la muñeca. Él maldijo y estampó su empuñadura contra su peto, intentando doblegarla.

Xena sonrió y empujó a su vez, sorprendiéndolo. Se apartó perdiendo el equilibrio y ella lo golpeó en la barbilla con la empuñadura de la espada. Él volvió a caer y esta vez no se levantó. Ella levantó la vista en el momento en que Ansteles estaba a punto de decapitar a Hectator, que estaba atontado y demasiado cerca para que su chakram resultara eficaz. En cambio, se lanzó contra él, parando a Anteles en el momento en que bajaba la espada, a meros centímetros del cuello desprotegido de Hectator. No había tenido tiempo de hacer algo elegante, sólo un bloqueo corporal básico, pero funcionó. Echaron a rodar y se separaron y Xena se levantó de un salto y de un golpe le quitó la espada de las manos, que intentaban recuperarse.

Ansteles se quedó mirándola, sin dar crédito, y luego le quitó una lanza a uno de sus pasmados guardias y se levantó ciego de rabia. Jessan gritó una advertencia, pero la lanza dio en el aire, pues Xena pegó un salto y una voltereta cerrada, por encima de la cabeza de Ansteles, aterrizando detrás de él. Aprovechó para darle una patada en el trasero, tan fuerte que se estampó de cabeza contra el tocón de un árbol y se desplomó en el barro.

Entonces una ola de guerreros se abatió sobre ellos y Xena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para conservar intacto el pellejo, al estar rodeados de cien soldados enemigos en grupo. Se encontró luchando espalda contra espalda con Jessan, blandiendo la espada en contrapunto con él como si llevaran años luchando juntos. Despejaron un círculo a su alrededor y luego avanzaron contra los soldados enemigos en retirada. Se pusieron hombro con hombro, obligando a los soldados a retroceder, al tiempo que el rugido atronador de Jessan y el alarido salvaje de ella asustaban de tal modo a los hombres que empezaron a huir corriendo.

Jessan se detuvo cuando los soldados enemigos pusieron pies en polvorosa y aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. A su lado, Xena también se detuvo y aprovechó el momento para ajustarse un brazal que se le estaba soltando.

—No está tan mal como pensaba —comentó Xena y luego se puso rígida, al ver a un grupo de soldados enemigos que rodeaba a alguien que parecía, según consiguió distinguir apenas, uno de los habitantes del bosque. Maldiciendo, montó en Argo de un salto y salió disparada hacia ellos.

Los soldados de Ansteles no la oyeron llegar. Estaban totalmente concentrados en su blanco, la figura alta e inconfundible de Lestan. Éste los mantenía a raya, aunque apenas, con poderosas estocadas con un solo brazo, arrinconado contra una gran peña. Pero dos soldados lo atacaron a la vez y empezaba a perder la capacidad de mantener sus espadas lejos de su cuerpo. _Wennid..._ clamó su mente, _amada mía..._

El soldado grande consiguió por fin arrebatar la espada de Lestan de sus agotados dedos y le dio un golpe en la cabeza desprotegida. Lestan se desplomó y el soldado sonrió con crueldad, alzando su arma para la estocada final. La hoja bajó... y se estrelló en la roca cuando el soldado cayó al suelo sin sentido a causa de un cuerpo vociferante y vestido de cuero, casi tan grande como el suyo, que se abalanzó contra él. Xena rodó y se levantó blandiendo la espada, cortándole la cabeza al segundo soldado de una estocada limpia. El sorprendido círculo de soldados se detuvo un momento y luego hizo acopio de valor y cayó sobre ella como una manada de lobos.

 _Esto podría haber sido un error_ , pensó Xena con gravedad, mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie ante la oleada de cuerpos y armas en movimiento. Se colocó sobre la figura inconsciente de Lestan y a base únicamente de fuerza de voluntad mantuvo a raya al gentío, soltando estocadas y mandobles con la espada hasta que los chorros de sangre estuvieron a punto de cegarla. Ahondó en su interior, buscando unas reservas de fuerza a las que rara vez tenía que acudir, reservas que respondieron más deprisa de lo que había creído. _Ninguna banda de soldaditos cochambrosos de tres al cuarto va a poder conmigo... hoy no_ , se juró a sí misma con total seriedad. _Hoy no._ Y seguían llegando y ella, tercamente, seguía rechazándolos, depositando una alfombra de cuerpos a su alrededor, negándose a ceder terreno, negándose a dejarles penetrar sus defensas, hasta que por fin, por fin, se acabó. Los soldados estaban muertos, o agonizantes, o dispersándose ante la llegada de refuerzos de las tropas de Hectator.

Xena se apoyó en la peña y respiró hondo, intentando calmar el corazón desbocado. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, aferrando la espada con fuerza para que no se le cayera. Bajó la vista para mirar a Lestan, que había recuperado el conocimiento y estaba atontado, mirándola con los ojos brillantes. Se acuclilló a su lado y examinó un largo corte que tenía en el hombro malo.

—Te pondrás bien —le aseguró, dándole una palmada en el otro brazo.

Lestan estudió su cara, memorizando cada detalle. Había abierto los ojos para verla de pie sobre él, sólida como una roca de granito contra la que se estrellaban los soldados enemigos como las olas del mar. Como él mismo había defendido a Wennid en una ocasión. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuera humana, era algo tan, tan glorioso.

—Xena —dijo, con la voz ronca, asintiendo—, en el nombre de Ares, cómo me alegro de no haberte desafiado en el paso del río —le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de deleite—. Parece que mi familia está todavía más en deuda contigo —la miró a los ojos—. Mi compañera de vida también te da las gracias. Otra vez.

Xena le echó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—De nada, Lestan —miró a su alrededor y luego a él de nuevo—. Al fin y al cabo, no podía permitir que se rompiera ese vínculo, ¿verdad?

Se miraron el uno al otro largo rato. Entonces Lestan sonrió y ella también.

—Lo comprendes —suspiró él—. Por fin. Alguien de tu pueblo que ve lo que vemos nosotros —se esforzó por ponerse de rodillas y luego de pie mientras Xena tiraba de su brazo sano—. A lo mejor hay esperanza para nosotros, después de todo.

La batalla duró el día entero, durante la mayor parte del cual las tropas de Hectator se dedicaron a perseguir y eliminar pequeños focos de resistencia. Los supervivientes del ejército de Ansteles desertaron del campo de batalla una vez se puso el sol bajo el horizonte y sólo quedaron unos pocos detalles por terminar.

—Bueno —le dijo Xena al cansado Jessan mientras caminaban despacio por el sangriento campo de batalla—. ¿Te ha gustado? —estaba cubierta de mugre, sangre y sudor y parte de esa sangre era suya, pero no mucha. Él tenía varios cortes, algunos profundos, y también estaba bien cubierto de barro y mugre.

—Me ha encantado —contestó Jessan, de corazón—. Tienes que enseñarme esa estocada en diagonal y hacia atrás que haces. Es mortal —le sonrió—. Eres pura poesía, ¿sabes? —sus ojos relucían intensamente—. Me quedé atrapado con un grupo de ellos cuando fuiste a salvar a mi padre y debo decirte que estaba tan distraído viendo cómo masacrabas a esa masa que casi me cortan la pierna —se estremeció de emoción—. Jamás, jamás en la vida he visto nada tan... —vaciló, buscando la palabra adecuada—, hermoso —terminó Jessan, suspirando.

Xena estalló en carcajadas.

—Jessan, estoy segura de que sólo tú me describirías así —sacudió la cabeza—. Pero me alegro de que te hayas divertido —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Tu pueblo nos ha dado la victoria, ¿sabes?

—No —fue la sorprendente respuesta de Jessan—. Habríamos ganado de todas formas —la miró y en sus ojos brilló algo que no era humano—. Tú nos has dado la victoria.

—Venga ya, Jessan —se burló Xena, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Yo sólo soy una. ¿Recuerdas? —agitó el brazo izquierdo para indicar el campo de batalla—. Hemos ganado porque tu pueblo ha equilibrado la balanza a nuestro favor. Yo sólo... he ayudado —vaciló—. Y... tenía una promesa que cumplir.

—Mm-mm —respondió Jessan—. Vale, pues cree lo que quieras, Xena... pero cuando erijan una estatua tuya en la ciudad de Hectator y en mi aldea, a lo mejor entiendes mi punto de vista —no hizo caso de la expresión escandalizada de Xena—. Sí, y ya verás a todas las niñas con tu nombre...

—Jessan —gruñó Xena.

—E imagínate la historia que va a montar Gabrielle con _esto..._ —continuó Jessan, divirtiéndose probablemente más de lo que le convenía—. Sí, ya estoy oyéndola... —se detuvo cuando Xena se volvió despacio hacia él, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión amenazadoramente gélida en la cara—. Ahh... perdona. Ya me callo —dijo, soltando un gallo y retrocediendo ante esa mirada gélida.

Xena mantuvo la mirada un momento más y luego alzó una ceja.

—Me alegro de ver que todavía funciona —comentó con humor.

Siguieron adelante en agradable silencio y él aprovechó para entrecerrar los ojos y usar su Vista para Verla. Mercurio, como la había visto por primera vez, con corrientes ocultas y cambiantes. De repente, mientras Miraba, adoptó una tonalidad más suave y dorada ante su Vista. Intrigado, abrió los ojos y la miró, preguntándose qué podía haber causado ese cambio y la correspondiente sonrisa que había en su cara. Como era un cachorro sin tacto, las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Xena, ¿en qué estás pensando? —se podría haber tapado la boca con la mano, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, extrañada.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Xena, preguntándose por qué le hacía esa pregunta en ese momento. Justo en ese momento.

—Oh —se recuperó Jessan—. Por curiosidad —evitó su mirada—. Es que estabas sonriendo, nada más —bueno, eso era cierto—. Parecías estar pensando en algo que te hacía muy feliz.

Xena lo miró, pensativa, y luego sonrió despacio.

—Eso es muy cierto —admitió, y luego—: ¿Puedes leer la mente, Jessan?

—No —se apresuró a responder el habitante del bosque—. No, bueno, mi madre puede, un poco. Bueno, me puede leer la mía —hizo una mueca—. Pero los demás, no —tragó—. Podemos... percibir... la fuerza vital de lo que nos rodea... si una persona es buena o mala y, si está cerca, podemos percibir sus emociones, a veces —la miró, intentando descifrar su expresión.

—¿Por eso decidiste confiar en nosotras, cuando te rescatamos de la aldea? —preguntó Xena inesperadamente, sintiendo ahora auténtica curiosidad.

Jessan le sonrió levemente.

—No. La herida de la cabeza me quitó la percepción del mundo, durante la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvimos viajando juntos. La recuperé la noche en que os conté la historia de mis padres —la miró y advirtió su expresión de interés. _Ay ay_ —. No, eso tuve que decidirlo de la manera tradicional.

—¿Cómo? —insistió Xena, fascinada—. ¿Qué te hizo decidirlo? Sabías quién era yo —lo miró con una ceja enarcada, esperando su respuesta.

 _¿Se lo digo? Me pregunto si se da cuenta de lo que muestran sus ojos, por lo menos a mí. Probablemente no. Los humanos son... tan inconscientes_ , reflexionó Jessan pensativo, antes de alzar los ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

—La primera noche —le divirtió su expresión de sorpresa—. Cuando Gabrielle tuvo pesadillas y tú se las ahuyentaste —ahora sus ojos azules tenían una expresión de pasmo cauteloso—. La expresión de tu cara. Supe que... alguien... que tenía tanto amor en su interior... no me iba a hacer daño.

Le había hecho mella y vio cómo reaccionaba ante sus palabras. Tal vez demasiado. Era el momento de retroceder.

—Lo siento —le puso la mano en el brazo en un gesto conciliador—. ¿Te has enfadado?

Xena siguió avanzando en silencio varios pasos más y luego soltó una carcajada grave.

—No —lo miró de reojo—. No estoy enfadada —unos pasos más—. Eres muy perspicaz —en sus labios se iba dibujando una sonrisa de mala gana.

—Es un don de mi pueblo —contestó él, mirándose las botas manchadas de sangre.

Xena resopló.

—Tu pueblo tiene muchos dones interesantes —lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Jessan se mordisqueó el labio un momento.

—Sí, así es —se calló y tomó aliento con decisión—. ¿Sabes, Xena? Hay algo que... veo... entre Gabrielle y tú.

—Lo sé —contestó Xena, volviendo la cabeza del todo y mirándolo con una sonrisa tensa.

—Oh —respondió Jessan—. ¿Lo sabes? — _¿Por qué me sorprendo ante esta mujer? ¿Esta humana?_

—Sí —suspiró Xena, con expresión resignada pero apacible—. Pero no es lo que más le conviene a ella, así que intento no pensarlo.

Jessan dio un respingo.

—¿Cómo? Espera... Xena... no lo entiendes.

La guerrera lo miró.

—Sí que lo entiendo —se quedó contemplando el horizonte—. Pero nosotros no somos como tu pueblo. Podemos elegir —se volvió para mirarlo a la cara y en sus ojos se advertía el peso de todos sus años y todo lo que había pasado en la vida—. Y yo elijo no permitirle entrar en un futuro que sólo ofrece oscuridad y peligro y... —alzó el brazo e hizo un gesto señalando lo que los rodeaba—, esto.

—Ella podría cambiarlo —dijo Jessan, armándose de valor.

Xena negó con la cabeza.

—No —le sonrió de medio lado—. Puedo fingir que no es así, pero esto es lo que soy —le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo—. Además, es una gran bardo. Tengo que llevarla a algún sitio donde pueda dedicarse a dejar crecer ese don. No a vagabundear por el campo.

 _Ah, Xena_ , pensó Jessan en silencio. _Crees que controlas esto. Mis padres también lo creyeron. Durante un tiempo._

—Lo que tú digas, Xena —respondió, con tono ligero.

Ella se quedó callada y contempló las grandes puertas de la fortaleza de Hectator. Varios soldados la vieron y su nombre empezó a resonar a gritos por el patio abierto. Ella echó una mirada fulminante a Jessan, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros con gesto cohibido.

Dos pajes se acercaron corriendo, ofreciéndose a ocuparse de sus caballos. Xena se arrodilló para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de uno de ellos.

—¿Sabes cómo atender las heridas de combate de un caballo? —preguntó solemnemente. Él la miró con los ojos como platos y luego le mostró su bolsa, que contenía vendas y desinfectante—. Bien —dijo ella y le entregó las riendas de Argo—. Cuídala bien —le revolvió el pelo y a cambio recibió una mirada de adoración. Su compañero y él se llevaron a los dos cansados animales, dejando que sus jinetes cruzaran el patio delantero del castillo y subieran las escaleras hasta la puerta principal.

El patio estaba lleno de restos de la batalla y heridos ambulantes, así como sus compañeros sanos. Xena notaba sus miradas posadas en ella mientras cruzaba las losas y se esforzó por mirar a los ojos a todos los que pudo antes de empezar el largo ascenso hasta la puerta. _Bueno. Así que esto es lo que debe de sentir Hércules todo el tiempo_ , se dijo burlonamente. _Si hubiera estado al frente del ejército de Ansteles, no creo que estuvieran tan encantados. Podría haber tomado esta ciudad, con habitantes del bosque o sin ellos. Me pregunto si son conscientes de ello. Me pregunto si les importa. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que tienen que adorar a héroes que den la vida, no a un caballo de guerra maldito por los dioses y sumido en la oscuridad como yo, cuya mayor habilidad es matar a la gente?_

Una figura oscura se interpuso en su camino.

—Alaran —dijo Xena, deteniéndose para mirarlo a la cara. Había sufrido algunas heridas leves, pero estaba de una pieza—. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido salir de ahí —le sonrió con cansancio.

—Xena —murmuró el canoso soldado—. ¿Sabes? Se me había olvidado lo que era luchar bajo tu mando —alargó una mano y le tocó la maltrecha armadura—. Has vuelto a conseguir que me olvidara de las probabilidades, Xena. Dijiste que éramos imparables y así ha sido. Se me había olvidado que eras capaz de hacer eso —se rió ligeramente—. No han tenido nada que hacer. No has perdido ni un ápice, ¿lo sabes? De hecho, creo que eres aún mejor. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Xena suspiró resignada. Luego se le puso expresión traviesa y susurró algo al oído de Alaran que le provocó a éste un ataque de risa.

—Pero no vayas diciéndolo por ahí —le advirtió y le dio un breve abrazo. Se rió un poco entre dientes mientras Jessan y ella seguían subiendo por las anchas escaleras hacia la puerta iluminada que había en lo alto.

* * *

Gabrielle había empezado observando la batalla desde la torre más alta, pero lo dejó al ver a Xena saltando de Argo y emprendiendo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se alegraba de ver a los habitantes del bosque, pero era consciente de que las fuerzas de Hectator seguían superadas en número. Empleó el tiempo en organizar a los sanadores y a las personas encargadas de los suministros e intentó no prestar atención a los ruidos que venían de fuera.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los heridos y los moribundos, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en gran cosa salvo para intentar salvar a todos los soldados que fuera posible y dedicó su exceso de energía a asegurarse de que el reabastecimiento de suministros funcionara como estaba previsto. Los jefes de guerra habían sido los primeros en salir y serían los últimos en volver, eso lo sabía y, además, así era como hacía las cosas Xena. Sabía que Xena estaba viva: ése era el rumor que había llegado del campo de batalla, que todos los jefes de guerra habían sobrevivido, aunque Lestan estaba aquí para que le vendaran el hombro y se decía que Hectator había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Pero saberlo no le deshacía el enorme nudo que tenía en el estómago. Quería ver la prueba con sus propios ojos.

Habían ganado, casi todo el ejército de Ansteles estaba dispersado o destruido y ellos mismos habían sufrido unas pérdidas relativamente bajas, de modo que Gabrielle suponía que había sido un éxito, para tratarse de lo que se trataba. Mientras atendía a los heridos, empezó a oír historias sobre los habitantes del bosque, sobre Hectator, sobre Jessan, pero especialmente sobre Xena y lo que todos habían hecho en una lucha a la que ninguno de estos hombres había esperado sobrevivir. Había hecho buenas migas con este grupo de soldados y estaban contando unas historias de lo más increíble. Con curiosidad, Gabrielle fue en busca de Lestan y por fin lo encontró rodeado sobre todo de habitantes del bosque, junto con dos cirujanos de guerra humanos.

—¡Gabrielle! —gritó Lestan, al verla—. Chica, menudas historias vas a contar sobre esta batalla —se rió, sin hacer caso del intento de los cirujanos de coserle el hombro herido—. Y yo soy testigo ocular de una de las mejores.

—Eso he oído —sonrió Gabrielle, sentándose en la banqueta que había junto al camastro donde estaba echado él—. Pero cada vez que lo oigo, el número de soldados enemigos no para de aumentar —miró a algunos de los habitantes del bosque que los rodeaban—. Iba por... mm... los doscientos o así la última vez que lo oí. Así que... ¿cuál es la historia de verdad?

Lestan se acomodó con expresión satisfecha.

—No lo sé con exactitud —reconoció—. Me enfrentaba a un círculo de soldados enemigos y me tiraron la espada de la mano y luego me dieron un golpe de lado en la cabeza. Me desmayé tal cual —chasqueó los dedos—. Pensé que todo había terminado —tomó un sorbo de agua que uno de los otros cirujanos le ofrecía con insistencia—. Gracias. El caso es que cuando me quiero dar cuenta, lo único que oigo son gritos y el choque de las espadas, pero ninguna me alcanza. Levanto la mirada y ahí está Xena, manteniendo a raya a... ah... me parecieron... no sé. Cientos de ellos, durante horas. Nunca —meneó la cabeza—, nunca he visto nada semejante —en sus ojos se veía el asombro—. Había tantos y, por los dioses, cómo lo intentaban, pero ella no les permitía ni acercarse. Fue increíble.

—Fue una idiotez —le corrigió una voz grave, con tono divertido y cansado. Los ojos de todos se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde estaba apoyada Xena, cruzada de brazos, mirándolos.

Gabrielle sintió que la opresión que había tenido en el pecho desde por la mañana se evaporaba, dejándola casi mareada por el alivio. Cubierta de sangre y suciedad, pero entera, con sus ojos azules que sonreían a los suyos verdes.

—Lo prometido es deuda —comentó Xena, con una chispa en los ojos—. Aunque creo que me he traído la mitad del campo de batalla de vuelta —hizo una mueca de fastidio, mirando el barro y la mugre, y luego miró a Gabrielle y se encogió de hombros.

La bardo se echó a reír.

—Me daría igual que volvieras cubierta de fango negro de la laguna Estigia —dijo, acercándose, y le dio un abrazo a Xena, con armadura, mugre, sangre y todo—. Pero probablemente te estropearía la armadura —tiró de la armadura en cuestión—. Venga. Vamos a quitarte todo esto antes de que te oxides en el sitio.

Xena la siguió apaciblemente a una pequeña estancia, donde se sentó en una caja y empezó a soltarse las correas de la armadura. Levantó la mirada cuando Gabrielle regresó de un almacén situado fuera de la estancia, con las manos llenas de trapos. Xena se quitó la hombrera y oyó la súbita exclamación sofocada de Gabrielle.

—Caray —murmuró la bardo, mirando más de cerca el corte que tenía la guerrera en un lado del cuello—. Eso ha estado muy cerca.

—Sí —dijo Xena, con una mueca de dolor al flexionar el brazo de ese lado—. No me quedó más remedio... Ansteles estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Hectator. Lo único que había lo suficientemente cerca para detenerlo era yo —se ocupó de quitarse los brazales—. La estocada iba dirigida contra su nuca... a mí me rozó cuando me estampé contra él.

—Voy a buscar desinfectante —contestó Gabrielle, con voz apagada. Salió de la estancia y Xena empezó a quitarse la armadura de las piernas. Con cuidado, soltó la de la izquierda, revelando la magulladura que se esperaba por haber desviado al guardia que había intentado tirarla de Argo. No estaba demasiado mal, la verdad. Levantó la mirada cuando regresó Gabrielle, con varias vendas y un desinfectante de hierbas.

Xena se quedó sentada en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, mientras la bardo le limpiaba el largo corte y le daba unos puntos para mantenerlo cerrado.

—Gracias —suspiró cuando Gabrielle terminó—. Ya lo tengo mejor —sonrió a su amiga—. Tienes buenas manos.

Gabrielle se ruborizó ligeramente y miró al suelo y luego subió la vista de nuevo para encontrarse con los ojos de Xena.


	6. Chapter 6

**La esencia de una guerrera 6**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Manos cansadas —reconoció, carraspeando un poco—. Tantos... —su mirada se dirigió hacia la gran sala abierta y meneó la cabeza—. Hemos perdido a muchos... las heridas eran demasiado graves... yo... —se detuvo y se llevó una mano temblorosa a la sien, luego suspiró y respiró hondo—. Algunos se nos fueron mientras yo estaba... Bueno... me alegré de... de no conocer a ninguno de ellos —levantó la cabeza y miró la cara tranquila y quieta de Xena. Sin su permiso consciente, su mano se movió y colocó la palma sobre la mejilla manchada de sangre de Xena.

Xena se dijo después que estaba demasiado cansada para moverse cuando Gabrielle alargó la mano hacia ella, demasiado cansada para apartarse de esa tierna caricia, demasiado cansada para evitar que sus ojos miraran a los brumosos ojos verdes de la bardo durante lo que pareció un momento demasiado largo, viendo demasiadas cosas que le eran correspondidas. Por fin, parpadeó y Gabrielle bajó la mano hacia el largo corte que acababa de curar, toqueteando un poco el vendaje.

—¿Alguno más? —preguntó la bardo suavemente.

Xena ladeó la cabeza pensando.

—No... —hizo una ligera mueca de dolor—. Sobre todo golpes por todas partes. Unos cuantos arañazos, lo de siempre —su tono era ligero—. Menos de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad —sonrió—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que hacer algo así. Creía que a lo mejor me estaba poniendo un poco blanda.

Gabrielle se rió suavemente.

—¿Tú? —clavó un dedo en uno de los musculosos hombros de Xena—. Sí, ya —se le había relajado la cara, al pasar a sus bromas de costumbre—. Pero más vale que te quites el cuero, antes de que se ponga tieso.

—Mm-mm —Xena contempló su cuerpo cubierto de sangre y mugre con una risa grave—. Voy a subir a lavarme todo esto —miró a Gabrielle, que estaba apoyada en el mostrador cercano—. Tú... —miró a la bardo estrechando los ojos—. Vas a conseguir algo de comer y te vas a sentar un rato. Estás blanca como una sábana —la bardo hizo una mueca—. No me obligues a cogerte en brazos y depositarte en una silla —añadió, con una mirada fulminante de broma.

Gabrielle reprimió una sonrisa.

—Vale... vale... —señaló las escaleras que llevaban arriba—. Te propongo un trato. Consigo algo de comer y lo llevo arriba para que podamos comer las dos —le devolvió a Xena la mirada fulminante de broma—. Venga, dime que no lo necesitas.

Xena se limitó a sonreír con aire burlón y salió en silencio. Gabrielle se quedó en el sitio un momento, contemplándose pensativa las botas de cordones, y luego se encogió de hombros y los sacudió mientras recogía una bandeja de camino a la puerta. _Chico, tengo que estar cansadísima para haber hecho **eso**_ , pensó. _Y lo único que he hecho es ayudar aquí. Imagínate cómo se debe de sentir Xena. Lleva luchando desde el amanecer y ya se ha puesto el sol. Blanda, ¿eh?_ Gabrielle se rió por dentro. Vio que los ojos de casi todos los soldados, humanos y habitantes del bosque por igual, seguían a Xena hasta la puerta, reconoció la adoración pura que se veía en sus caras. _Encandila a la gente con tan poco esfuerzo_ , pensó, pasando ante los cirujanos que seguían trabajando. _Yo lo sé bien_ , reconoció privadamente. _Y no tiene ni idea de que lo hace. Estos hombres la seguirían ahora hasta el Tártaro... ni siquiera les importa que sea una mujer. Simplemente se enamoran de ella._ Cierto. A más niveles de los que estaba dispuesta a plantearse.

 _Agua_ , pensó Xena, mientras se mojaba de la cabeza a los pies para quitarse del cuerpo toda la sangre y la suciedad. Hectator no tenía un mal apaño aquí. Había grandes conductos de piedra que recorrían la parte central del edificio y canalizaban el agua que se podía calentar para bañarse o se podía beber cuando se tenía sed. Xena se ahorró el aburrimiento de calentarla y se lavó con el agua gélida. No era que no le gustaran los baños calientes, se rió por dentro. Pero quería estar limpia y si para lograrlo hacía falta agua helada, pues bueno.

Terminó de quitarse a base de frotar toda la sangre seca y se aclaró por última vez antes de sacudirse para secarse en parte y usó un trozo de lino suave para terminar el trabajo. El aire relativamente cálido de la habitación le producía una sensación agradable en la piel helada y se detuvo un momento para contemplar su reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. El resultado fue un bufido burlón. _Vale. Gabrielle tiene razón_ , pensó, haciendo burla de su reflejo. _Aquí no hay mucha blandura. No me extraña que asustes a la gente cuando entras en una habitación._ Xena sacudió la cabeza con una risa irónica y se metió por la cabeza una suave camisa de lino cuyo borde le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Luego se sentó cruzada de piernas en una pequeña alfombra cerca de la chimenea de la habitación y emprendió el complicado proceso de limpieza de su armadura. Se daba cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente lo habría dejado para la mañana siguiente. _Supongo que por eso no soy como la mayoría de la gente._

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Gabrielle, en un tono que destilaba sarcasmo al abrir la puerta poco después y entrar en la habitación—. No me puedo creer que estés limpiando la armadura... no, borra eso. Me lo puedo creer. Lo que no me puedo creer es que me sorprenda de no poder creérmelo —se detuvo y repasó su última frase—. Creo que ahí he metido demasiadas negaciones —terminó y cruzó la habitación hasta donde estaba sentada Xena, que ahora tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano y observaba a su amiga con una sonrisa demasiado divertida.

—Hola a ti también, Gabrielle —dijo la guerrera despacio—. Ahora te toca a ti quitarte la sangre —hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la ropa manchada de rojo de la bardo—. Espero que te guste el agua fría —añadió, con un brillo taimado en los ojos.

Gabrielle gimió.

—Tienes suerte de que esté demasiado cansada para que me importe —suspiró y depositó la bandeja cargada de comida al lado de Xena—. Toma, empieza con esto mientras me lavo —se dirigió a la zona de baños, reprimiendo un bostezo.

Xena cogió otra pieza de la armadura con una mano y un trozo de queso con la otra. Se colocó la pieza en la rodilla mientras masticaba, usando el trapo de lino para limpiar los últimos restos de suciedad del metal que brillaba apagadamente. Había terminado tanto con el queso como con la pieza de armadura cuando regresó Gabrielle.

—Brr —dijo la bardo, castañeando los dientes y arrebujándose en su camisa limpia—. ¿Cómo lo aguantas? —preguntó, en tono quejumbroso, cruzando la habitación y desplomándose en la alfombra al lado de Xena.

—Toma —contestó Xena, pasándole una taza—. Esto te ayudará —observó mientras Gabrielle olisqueaba el contenido y luego sonreía y empezaba a beber, calentándose las manos con la parte externa de la taza—. ¿Mejor?

Gabrielle dedicó un momento a aspirar el cálido vapor que subía de la infusión de hierbas.

—Sí. Gracias —se apoyó en la chimenea—. Bueno —miró a Xena—. Háblame de esos doscientos soldados enemigos a los que derrotaste —le pidió, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se comía un gran pedazo de pan.

—Oh, no empieces tú —gimió Xena, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Por favor. Ya he tenido que aguantar a Jessan con esa historia durante todo el camino de vuelta a la fortaleza —dejó la última pieza de armadura y cogió otro trozo de queso—. ¿Qué iba a hacer, dejar que hicieran pedazos a Lestan? —apoyó la cabeza en la chimenea y miró a Gabrielle—. No intentaba darte material para tus historias. En serio.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Lamento no haberlo visto en persona —soltó una uva y se la metió en la boca—. Aunque bien pensado, si realmente eran doscientos, creo que me alegro de no haberlo visto. Me habría muerto de miedo.

Xena la miró, con una sonrisa muy cansada en los labios. Empezaba a notar el final de un día muy largo.

—Mm-mm —masculló y luego cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la chimenea—. Vale, Gabrielle. Si quieres que fueran doscientos, fueron doscientos —echó la cabeza a un lado y abrió de mala gana un ojo para calibrar la respuesta—. Ahora mismo, me siento como si hubieran sido doscientos. Como poco —reconoció.

—Vamos —replicó la bardo, dejando el tono de broma y poniendo una mano en el brazo de Xena—. Es hora de acostarse —empezó a levantarse—. Si es que consigo levantarme.

Xena le sonrió con pereza, luego hizo acopio de la poca energía que le quedaba y se puso de pie ágilmente, levantando con ella a la bardo, que seguía agarrada a su brazo.

—No hay problema —dijo burlonamente, ganándose una mirada de asco por parte de Gabrielle—. Has dicho que querías levantarte —la guerrera bostezó y se dirigió a la cama, con una ligera mueca de dolor al notar las contusiones que se le estaban enfriando. Se tumbó con cuidado, evitando golpearse el cuello, y observó distraída mientras Gabrielle se ocupaba del fuego y luego se reunía con ella, acurrucándose de lado y de cara a Xena.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento y luego Xena ladeó la cabeza para mirar a la bardo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, suavemente, observando las minúsculas reacciones de la cara que tan bien conocía y tenía a su lado.

Gabrielle asintió en silencio. _Claro que estoy bien, ahora. Ahora que mi peor pesadilla ha terminado y puedo volver a despertarme y ver que no es real. Pero no puedo decirlo, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo puedo decirte lo que es verte morir en mis sueños todas las noches, sin que te eches esa culpa también sobre los hombros?_

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró por fin—. Ahora —la última palabra se le escapó sin querer y fue demasiado lejos, lo sabía, decía demasiado. Una mano se acercó a ella y le apartó el pelo de los ojos, con una caricia que casi, casi acabó con su decisión de hacerse la fuerte. Gabrielle mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que si los abría, establecería contacto visual, se vendría abajo y se echaría a llorar como una niña de puro alivio. Y eso, juró apretando los dientes, era algo que no iba a hacer, no iba a dar más cargas a Xena después de un día como éste.

Xena desterró la fatiga por el momento mientras estudiaba la cara de la bardo, advirtiendo la tensión, la emoción escritas en ella, por mucho que la mujer intentara tranquilizarse. _Se le da muy bien eso de conseguir que me abra, sí... y a mí se me da tan mal conseguirlo de ella. Vale... probemos con el plan A._

—Gabrielle —la voz de Xena sonaba grave e irresistible. La bardo sintió que le bajaba retumbando por los oídos, tocando algo dentro de ella que ninguna otra voz tocaba. _Maldición_. Y ahora notó una mano en la barbilla y esos ojos azules clavados en ella, incluso a través de los párpados cerrados. _Maldición_. A regañadientes, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada firme de Xena y notó que se le empezaban a acumular las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy cansada —farfulló Gabrielle, pasándose la mano por los ojos—. Ha sido un día muy largo —tomó aliento con fuerza y lo soltó y no notó el menor alivio de la presión sofocante que tenía en el pecho. _Maldición. A ver si creces, Gabrielle. Acaba de matar a no sé cuántas personas, está herida, está cansada y no necesita ocuparse de tu histeria_ —. Estoy bien. En serio.

—¿Gabrielle? —dijo Xena, con infinita suavidad...—. Mírame un momento — _Vale... vale... plan B, entonces._

La bardo suspiró y levantó la mirada, parpadeando un poco.

—¿Sí? —consiguió susurrar, con la esperanza de poder aguantar unos minutos más.

—Gracias por preocuparte —dijo Xena, con sencillez—. Eso es muy importante para mí.

Atrapada entre un suspiro y un latido, Gabrielle se quedó paralizada un momento, luego cerró los ojos y notó que le resbalaban las lágrimas por la cara. Unos dedos le enjugaron las lágrimas y de algún modo se encontró estrechada en un abrazo al que no sabía cómo había llegado, pero del que sabía, con una repentina y cegadora claridad, que no quería escapar jamás.

 _No debería hacer esto_ , le riñó su mente. _Debería serenarme y hacer que se duerma después del día que hemos tenido. Debería... pero por los dioses... es tan maravilloso soltarlo todo... y no puedo evitarlo... lo necesito..._ Al cabo de largo rato, cuando las lágrimas por fin cesaron y Xena la soltó, acomodándola de nuevo en la cama pero manteniendo un brazo protector alrededor de sus hombros, volvió a abrir los ojos, de mala gana.

—Xena, lo siento —suspiró Gabrielle, secándose los ojos con rápida irritación—. No quería hacer eso. No sé qué me ha pasado —se frotó las sienes con una mano, tratando de aliviarse el dolor del llanto—. Lo que te faltaba, tener que ocuparte de eso —la bardo sacudió la cabeza disgustada.

Xena permaneció en silencio, pero llevó una mano al cuello de la bardo y se puso a eliminar la tensión que encontró allí. Al cabo de unos minutos, notó que los músculos de Gabrielle se relajaban y la bardo dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante sobre la cama.

—¿Mejor? —comentó la guerrera, en tono ligero.

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle, en tono apagado—. Gracias.

—De nada —dijo Xena, arrastrando las palabras—. Los ex señores de la guerra tenemos que servir para algo, ¿no? —obtuvo la esperada risa sofocada por parte de la bardo y sonrió como respuesta cuando Gabrielle la miró por debajo de las pestañas húmedas—. No me uses a mí como patrón para juzgarte a ti misma, Gabrielle —dijo Xena, suavemente—. Después de un día como el de hoy, ésa es la reacción normal de cualquier persona cuerda.

La bardo reflexionó sobre eso.

—Mm. Supongo —reconoció por fin, acomodando la cabeza sobre un brazo—. Es que me siento tan... inútil... a veces —se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Gabrielle... — _Es demasiado tarde y estoy demasiado cansada para esto... Sé que voy a decir algo raro..._ —. No eres inútil... para mí no —vaciló, luego se doblegó ante una mente excesivamente cansada y continuó—. Eres una parte muy importante de mi vida. No sé qué haría sin ti — _¿Acabo de decir eso? Debo... sonaba como mi voz... la pregunta es... ¿lo he dicho en serio? Maldición... creo que sí._

—¿En serio? —un tenue susurro de Gabrielle, una súbita inmovilidad de su cuerpo que Xena notó bajo el brazo con que la rodeaba como sin darle importancia.

—En serio —fue la respuesta.

—Bien —suspiró la bardo—. Porque para mí tú eres lo más importante del mundo y me muero de miedo con la mera idea de volver a perderte —ya estaba. Lo soltó todo de una vez, casi como si lo hubiera ensayado, varios miles de veces.

Gabrielle alzó la mano, la puso sobre el brazo de Xena y continuó, antes de poder pensar en detenerse.

—¿Sabes que anoche fue la primera noche desde hace meses que no he tenido ese mismo sueño? Creo que tenía el cerebro tan sobrecargado por lo que iba a pasar por la mañana que se me quedó en blanco.

Xena luchó con varias emociones contradictorias. Una calidez inesperada ante la confesión de la bardo, rabia contra sí misma por provocarla, pena por causar el terror nocturno de la mujer.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle —suspiró.

Gabrielle respiró hondo.

—Yo no —fue la sorprendente respuesta. Contestó a la mirada desconcertada de Xena con una dulce sonrisa—. Algunas personas pasan por la vida sin sentir nada en absoluto, Xena —distraída, acarició con el pulgar los pelillos finos del brazo de Xena—. Nunca experimentan el tipo de rabia, miedo, desesperación, alegría o amor que yo he experimentado —sus ojos se encontraron por fin con los de Xena—. Eso es muy útil para alguien que cuenta historias, ¿no crees? —vio una sonrisa como respuesta en aquellos ojos azules—. Lo hace todo real... y eso es necesario para poder hacer que otra gente se lo crea.

Xena se rió entre dientes.

—Nunca dejas de asombrarme, oh bardo mía —revolvió el pelo de Gabrielle y recibió una sonrisa cansada como respuesta—. Es hora de descansar un poco —alargó la mano y apagó la vela, dejando únicamente la luz de la chimenea en la enorme habitación, y luego sus ojos se cerraron. Como siempre, sus demás sentidos se intensificaron para compensar la falta de vista. Oyó los pequeños sonidos que llegaban desde el patio, leves golpes y crujidos dentro de la fortaleza, los ruidos de los caballos en el lejano establo y el desagradable sonido de los carroñeros en el campo de batalla. A su lado, Gabrielle se movió y Xena notó el ligero escalofrío que estremeció a la bardo a causa de la brisa fresca que se movía por la habitación—. ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó.

Una pausa demasiado larga.

—No —respondió Gabrielle por fin—. Estoy bien.

Xena miró hacia el techo invisible y sonrió y luego sacudió la morena cabeza. Se acercó al oído de la bardo.

—Mientes —susurró, intentando evitar que su voz se inundara de risa.

—Sí —suspiró Gabrielle—. Pero estoy demasiado cansada para levantarme a coger una manta. Sobreviviré —bostezó y se hizo un ovillo más apretado—. No parece que tenga una especie de fuente mística de calor interno como ciertas Princesas Guerreras.

—Muy sutil, Gabrielle —comentó Xena irónicamente. Dobló el brazo que ya rodeaba los hombros de la bardo y la acercó tirando con una impresionante demostración de fuerza, dadas las circunstancias—. Me han llamado muchas cosas, pero ésta es la primera vez que soy una bolsa de agua caliente —echó una mirada invisible aunque no por ello menos afectuosa a la bardo.

—Mmm —farfulló Gabrielle, relajándose y durmiéndose por fin, acurrucada contra el calor de Xena. _Creo que estoy perdiendo el control de algo..._ se dijo riendo suavemente por dentro, _pero me parece que no me importa._

 **4**

Jessan parpadeó despacio, perezosamente, cuando los rayos del sol entraron en la habitación donde estaba y le inundaron el pecho de calor. Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes, tan distintas de las que estaba acostumbrado, y se estiró cuan largo era en la gran cama mullida. _Dolorido, pero no demasiado_ , pensó, vagamente satisfecho. Miró hacia la ventana guiñando los ojos. _He dormido hasta tarde._ Bostezó, mostrando los inmensos colmillos, y se preguntó si el resto de la fortaleza habría hecho lo mismo. Aguzó el oído y oyó sobre todo silencio. Una sonrisa. _Seguro que sí._ Cerró los ojos y dejó flotar la Vista... sí. Dormidos, en su mayoría, incluso... sondeó hacia la izquierda, algo sorprendido. Incluso Xena seguía dormida. _No es que no se lo merezca_ , pensó. _Pero... oh... pero qué interesante..._ De repente, en su cara se dibujó una amplia sonrisa y abrió los ojos despacio. _A ver en qué lío puedo meterme..._

Jessan pasó un rato breve pero entretenido en la zona del baño, chapoteando en el agua con deleite y disfrutando de la sensación del suave lino al secarse, con cuidado de no rozarse los cortes y arañazos que cubrían su gran cuerpo. Se puso una túnica y unos pantalones y abrió la puerta con cuidado, atisbando por el pasillo con una sonrisa traviesa. _Soy demasiado grande para caminar de puntillas, pero..._ Jessan se deslizó por el pasillo y se detuvo ante la siguiente puerta y con mucho, mucho sigilo, abrió la puerta, poquito a poco, hasta que pudo asomar la cabeza dorada y mirar al otro lado del marco.

El sol de la mañana iluminaba la cama delicadamente, destacando los brillos de fuego del pelo de Gabrielle, que estaba echada de lado, con un brazo doblado debajo de la cabeza y el otro rodeando con firmeza a Xena. Ambas mujeres seguían profundamente dormidas, cosa rara en el caso de la guerrera, como Jessan sabía a ciencia cierta. Las observó un poco más, notando el aire más apacible que de costumbre que tenían, y luego cerró despacio los ojos y extendió la Vista... ah. Arrugó la nariz respingona al reaccionar con una sonrisa de felicidad. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y siguió adelante por el pasillo, reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a silbar. _¿Que tienes elección, Xena? Ohhh... no. No me parece que tengas la menor elección... ese vínculo es de los más fuertes que he visto jamás... y empiezo a pensar que tú también lo sientes. ¿Tengo razón? ¿La tengo? Tal vez sí... mmmm..._

 _A desayunar, creo_ , decidió, sofocando un bostezo. _Y a ver a padre._ Lestan había pasado la noche en la enfermería, después de que le cosieran el corte del hombro. Bajó por las escaleras, algo sorprendido de que tanto él como todos los demás se hubieran adaptado tan deprisa a este estrecho contacto con los humanos. ¿Demasiado deprisa? _Mmm._ Posiblemente. Ya había dejado de pensar en algunos de ellos como humanos y había empezado a considerarlos miembros de aspecto raro de su propia especie... y eso era muy peligroso.

—Buenos días —dijo la joven hija del mayordomo de Hectator, al verlo en las escaleras, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa, pero bastante cortés—. Mm. Hay desayuno ahí dentro, si quieres, o sea, si quieres comer.

Jessan la miró con cierto interés. Rubia clara, muy delgada, ojos bonitos.

—Gracias —su voz grave la sobresaltó un poco—. ¿Tienes una... una bandeja o algo así que pueda llevarme? —ella retrocedió cuando él se acercó. Suspirando, se detuvo—. Tengo unas amigas a las que me gustaría llevarles el desayuno. Tranquila... no te voy a hacer daño — _Humanos._ Hizo una mueca mental.

—Pues... —vaciló ella—. Me llamo Sharra. Y sí, te puedo conseguir una bandeja —Sharra lo miró con timidez—. Tú eres el que llaman Jessan, ¿verdad? —lo observó, retorciéndose las manos distraída.

—Sí —dijo Jessan, mirándola con una ceja enarcada—. Soy yo —siguió avanzando, pero más despacio—. Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme, Sharra —probó a sonreírle y se sintió aliviado cuando ella le respondió con una breve sonrisa a su vez—. ¿Has dicho que había desayuno? —preguntó, con una mirada deseosa.

—Ahí dentro —señaló la rubia, manteniéndose bien apartada de él. Otra sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Necesitas... algo... crudo? ¿O lo que sea?

Jessan se detuvo en seco y la miró fijamente, haciendo su mejor imitación de la "mirada" de Xena, ceja enarcada incluida.

—¿Crudo? —contestó, con cierta brusquedad—. Lo último que comí crudo fue miel y lo pagué a base de picaduras —se puso los puños en las caderas y la miró ladeando la cabeza melenuda—. Y también esas nueces crudas que encontró Gabrielle el otro día, pero eso no cuenta —soltó un resoplido—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo... puaj... crudo?

—Mm... pues... —farfulló Sharra, confusa.

—¿Es por esto? —preguntó Jessan, descubriendo los colmillos—. A lo mejor te como a ti para desayunar...

Sharra chilló y se volvió para echar a correr.

—Eh... eh... eh... —exclamó Jessan, a toda prisa. Agitó las manos para que se callara—. ¡Calma! ¡Calma! ¡Sólo era una broma! —sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de ella—. En serio... tranquila... por favor... siempre desayuno gachas de avena. De verdad.

Sharra se detuvo, echándole una mirada enfadada. Luego se acercó un poco y sorbió.

—Eso no ha estado bien.

Jessan resopló.

—Tampoco ha estado bien que hayas dado por supuesto que quiero desayunar carne cruda.

La rubia lo miró un momento.

—Tienes razón —se encogió de hombros—. Te pido disculpas.

Jessan la miró con su expresión más cortada.

—Y yo a ti. Mamá siempre me está diciendo que no asuste a las chicas.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Eres gracioso —declaró Sharra y se volvió para llevarlo al comedor—. Vamos. Te enseñaré dónde está el desayuno —esperó a que la alcanzara y luego caminó en silencio un ratito antes de volverse hacia él con curiosidad—. Tú eres amigo de la Princesa Guerrera, ¿verdad? —le echó una mirada de reojo, ya más relajada con su extraño protegido.

—¿Te refieres a Xena? —contestó Jessan, preguntándose dónde quería ir a parar con este interrogatorio. _¿Amigo? Sin pretenderlo, de forma inesperada, pero sin la menor duda_ —. Sí. Lo soy. ¿Por qué?

—Da miedo —dijo Sharra, bajando la voz y mirando a su alrededor—. Le da miedo incluso a mi hermano —miró fugazmente al habitante del bosque—. Pero seguro que a ti no te da miedo, ¿a que no? —lo miró alzando una ceja, estudiando su tamaño y sus esbeltos músculos.

—Mm —farfulló Jessan, dudando entre la sinceridad y el ego. Ganó la sinceridad—. Pues a decir verdad, sí que me da miedo —hizo una pausa—. A veces —se apresuró a añadir. La miró encogiendo los grandes hombros—. Pero también puede ser muy amable y muy agradable la mayor parte del tiempo —una mirada de incredulidad total por parte de Sharra—. Si no la fastidias —se corrigió Jessan, con una sonrisa. Señaló la mesa cargada de comida—. De hecho, la bandeja es para ella.

Sharra lo miró atentamente, ladeando la cabeza rubia.

—¿En serio? —se sentía intrigada. No conseguía imaginarse a Xena haciendo algo tan corriente como comer—. He oído que sólo bebe sangre o algo así.

Jessan enarcó ambas cejas a la vez y se detuvo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¿De dónde te has sacado _esa_ idea? ¿Sangre? Puaj. Qué asco —sacó la lengua con una expresión cómica—. ¡No! Eso no es cierto para nada. Come lo que comemos tú y yo y supongo que todo el mundo. Pan, queso, carne, fruta... ¿sabías que atrapa peces con las manos? —vio que se quedaba boquiabierta—. ¡Es cierto! Yo la he visto. Y le gustan las infusiones de hierbas —la miró ladeando la cabeza—. ¿De dónde te sacas esas ideas tan raras? Quiero decir, es una persona. Como tú. Como yo — _Como nadie más en el mundo. Como nadie a quien yo haya conocido o vaya a conocer. ¿Pero qué sabes tú de eso, niña humana? ¿Ya estás atrapada en tu estrechez de miras? A lo mejor podemos ampliarte un poco el horizonte. ¿Mmmm? ¿Igual que se ha ampliado el mío?_

—Llevo media vida oyendo historias sobre ella —contestó Sharra, con tono flemático—. Y mi tío luchó en su ejército —levantó la vista para mirarlo—. Son historias muy sangrientas.

—Las historias no lo cuentan todo —respondió Jessan, con tono más amable—. Y la gente cambia y sigue cambiando a lo largo de su vida —le sonrió—. Dale una oportunidad. Yo no lo he lamentado.

Sharra se acercó más a él, intrigada a su pesar.

—¿Tú?

Jessan asintió, despacio.

—Yo. La conocía por las historias y me la imaginaba más o menos como te la imaginas tú. Entonces nos conocimos y descubrí todo lo que no contaban esas historias —apoyó la barbilla en una mano y la miró—. Ha salvado a esta ciudad, ¿sabes?

Sharra asintió pensativa.

—Eso he oído —lo miró con aire meditabundo—. Tengo que pensar en lo que has dicho.

—Bien —contestó Jessan, con tono tranquilo—. Hazme saber lo que decides.

Sharra sonrió, pasándole una fuente y una rebanada de pan caliente.

—Toma, cómete esto —sus ojos examinaron su cara mientras masticaba—. Eres muy agradable —se rió entre dientes al ver cómo se sonrojaba—. Te ayudaré con tu bandeja cuando acabes, si me prometes que seguiré de una sola pieza.

* * *

La llegada del amanecer la despertó, como de costumbre. Xena se quedó tumbada en silencio, contemplando los primeros vestigios de gris que tocaban el cielo por el este, y se puso a pensar, como siempre hacía a esta hora apacible antes de que fuera de día.

Con cuidado, para no molestar a la bardo profundamente dormida que seguía pegada a su lado derecho, flexionó los maltratados músculos, para comprobar los daños del día anterior, y se llevó una grata sorpresa. _No está nada mal_ , salvo por el dolor palpitante en el cuello, que era de esperar, y una irritación continua en las costillas a causa de varios lanzazos bloqueados. En total, no tenía mucho de que quejarse.

 _Y tampoco Hectator_ , reflexionó y luego hizo una mueca. Iba a darle a esto mucha importancia, ¿verdad? Xena se preguntó si podría eludir los homenajes y marcharse, sigilosamente... entonces miró a Gabrielle. _No. Me mataría._ La guerrera sonrió contemplando el techo. _Me mataría sin la menor duda. No me dejaría en paz en la vida. Así que aquí me quedo unos cuantos días._

Lo cual, reconoció, no estaría tan mal. Hacía tiempo que no se tomaba un descanso, si no se tenía en cuenta estar muerta una semana, y éste no era un lugar tan horrible para descansar unos días. Hectator tenía un buen mercado y podría conseguir una nueva túnica de cuero y dejar suelta a Gabrielle entre los comerciantes. A lo mejor hasta podría hacer unas compras...

Xena miró hacia la ventana, donde el gris se iba transformando despacio en un profundo rosa. Sabía que debería levantarse e ir a ver a Argo, terminar con la armadura, hacer un montón de cosas que había que hacer... pero al pensarlo, descubrió que su cuerpo se plantaba con una atípica rebelión, deseando con todas sus ganas quedarse donde estaba, acurrucado en esta cama absurdamente mullida. _Eso es mala señal_ , se advirtió a sí misma. _Tengo que cortarlo de raíz ahora mismo y ponerme en marcha._

Pero Gabrielle escogió ese momento para arrimarse más a ella, rodeando a Xena con un brazo y dejándola firmemente atrapada en el sitio. La guerrera enarcó las cejas, observando a su amiga, y notó que el brazo se ponía tenso y luego se relajaba cuando la bardo se hundió más en el sueño con un suspiro satisfecho. _Por otra parte..._ En la cara de la guerrera se dibujó una sonrisa cómica mientras Xena luchaba con su vena perezosa, rara vez tolerada y siempre bien oculta, y decidía que dormir hasta tarde una mañana no iba a hacerle mucho daño, a fin de cuentas. Volvió a rodear a su amiga con el brazo y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

El sol entraba a raudales en la habitación cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo y parpadeó sorprendida y luego bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Gabrielle, que soltaban destellos maliciosos. La bardo seguía tumbada perezosamente a su lado y no hizo ademán de levantarse.

—No puedo creer que me haya despertado antes que tú —la bardo sonrió burlona—. Tengo que levantarme y escribirlo —en realidad, sólo llevaba despierta unos minutos, pero ahora no iba a reconocerlo, no... no ahora que tenía la insólita oportunidad de burlarse como nunca. Se había quedado de piedra al despertarse y encontrarse a Xena todavía profundamente dormida. De hecho, su primera reacción fue de alarma, hasta que consiguió despejarse los ojos borrosos por el sueño y se tranquilizó al ver la respiración regular y el color normal de la guerrera.

Gabrielle se había quedado tumbada y muy quieta durante unos minutos, ya que Xena todavía le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y la bardo sabía que si se movía mucho, despertaría a su amiga. Y tenía tan pocas ocasiones de observar a la guerrera así de cerca sin que se diera cuenta. Lo aprovechó al máximo, advirtiendo que ni siquiera dormida Xena se relajaba por completo: el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de la bardo conservaba una tensión a flor de piel y Gabrielle veía los leves respingos de su cara, por lo demás inmóvil, que eran sus agudos sentidos siguiendo la marcha del mundo que la rodeaba mientras dormía.

 _La he visto pasar de un sueño profundo a un ataque pleno en menos tiempo del que tardaría yo en contarlo. ¿Cuántas veces nos ha salvado eso el pellejo? Y creo que yo soy la única que podría despertarla sin salir disparada de un golpe. La única. Qué raro... es peligrosísima e incluso... incluso cuando está enfadada conmigo, siempre me siento... a salvo. Incluso cuando entrenamos. Incluso cuando jugamos y hacemos lucha libre. Sé que me puede partir en dos. Pero sé que no lo va a hacer y a veces me siento como un cachorro de león transportado en las mandíbulas de su madre._

 _Caray... esto es demasiado profundo antes de desayunar. Tengo que parar ahora mismo. Pero ahí hay una historia..._

Se alegraba de haberse despertado a tiempo de aflojar el brazo con que sujetaba a la pobre mujer. Gabrielle se imaginó, sin mucho esfuerzo, la mirada con ceja enarcada que le habría dirigido por _eso. Últimamente está más tolerante conmigo que de costumbre, pero..._

De modo que ahora se limitó a mirar a Xena, sonriendo burlona.

—Otra primera ocasión... debe de ser mi semana.

Xena le respondió con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Bueno... —dijo despacio, colocándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en una mano—. Me habría levantado al amanecer, pero alguien me tenía de rehén y me dio pena despertarla —observó el rubor que ascendía por la cara de Gabrielle y se rió suavemente—. Eres una mala influencia, Gabrielle.

—¡Ja! —bufó la bardo, recuperándose rápidamente. _Me ha pillado. Pero no parece... enfadada... ¿molesta? ¿Qué estoy buscando? Da igual_ —. Que _yo_ soy una mala influencia —se puso boca abajo y agitó un dedo delante de Xena—. Y esto lo dice el Terror de las Llanuras en persona, la poderosa Princesa Guerrera. ¡ _Yo_ soy una mala influencia! —muy animada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al techo—. Por favor.

Xena la observó con divertida tolerancia hasta que se puso boca arriba. Entonces vio la oportunidad y aprovechó la falta de atención de la bardo para alargar la mano y hacerle cosquillas, lo suficiente como para que su amiga chillara sobresaltada y, al seguir, para que le diera un ataque de risa.

—Eso no es justo —jadeó Gabrielle, cuando por fin recuperó el aliento y dejó de reírse.

—No —asintió Xena, riéndose ahora a su vez—. Pero ha sido muy divertido.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó la bardo, frunciendo el ceño en broma.

—Sí —contestó Xena, todavía riendo.

—Te lo advierto, Xena... un día de estos... —Gabrielle se dio la vuelta y se colocó a escasos centímetros de la cara de su amiga—. Descubriré dónde tienes cosquillas.

—¿No me digas? —contestó Xena, con los ojos risueños—. Pues será interesante ver cómo lo intentas —sonrió al ver el nuevo sonrojo de la bardo—. Pero hazme un favor... el truco está en la sorpresa... y si quieres sorprenderme... —se acercó al oído de Gabrielle y susurró—: Acuérdate de agacharte.

—Lo haré —prometió Gabrielle, sonriendo—. Bueno —continuó, apoyando la cabeza en una mano, en la misma postura que su amiga—. ¿En cuántos desfiles tienes que participar por esto? —venganza sutil—. Una estatua, ¿o van a hacer una serie? —después de tanto tiempo, sabía muy bien cómo picar a Xena y se regodeó en el ceño ofendido que obtuvo como respuesta y que quería decir que había dado justo en el blanco.

—En realidad —comentó Xena con ironía—, estaba pensando en darte un golpe en la cabeza y marcharnos esta mañana temprano, antes del amanecer.

—Oh —murmuró la bardo—. Y... ¿qué ha pasado? —se preguntó si Xena lo decía en serio. A veces, hasta a ella le costaba saberlo, especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas así. Xena odiaba las ceremonias. Y esto prometía mucha ceremonia y festejo, con ella como atracción principal.

—Que lo he superado —la guerrera se encogió de hombros—. Sobreviviré, creo. Además, te prometí que podrías ir de compras, ¿no? —dijo en tono de guasa, clavándole un dedo a Gabrielle en el hombro—. Y yo misma quiero comprar algunas cosas.

Gabrielle resopló.

—¿Tú? —se le escapó una carcajada—. Sí... ya. Esto tengo que verlo.

Xena salió rodando de la cama y fue donde había dejado las alforjas de Argo, consciente de la intensa atención de Gabrielle. Metió la mano en la de la derecha y sacó dos bolsas de lino, sonriendo para sí misma antes de borrar la sonrisa de su cara y darse la vuelta para volver con la bardo.

—Toma —dijo, lanzándole a su amiga una de las bolsas—. Con una condición. Lo tienes que gastar todo.

Gabrielle atrapó la bolsa, sorprendida por el peso y el leve sonido metálico. Miró un momento dentro y luego a Xena, que estaba apoyada en el poste de la cama, aguardando su reacción.

—¿Pero esto no es...? —se detuvo y Xena asintió—. Xena, esto es tuyo. No puedo...

—Sí, es mío —afirmó Xena—. Y eso quiere decir que puedo hacer con ello lo que me dé la gana —lanzó su propia bolsa al aire y la volvió a atrapar—. Y lo que quiero hacer con ello es dártelo a ti. Somos compañeras, ¿no? —sus ojos se pusieron serios un momento y Gabrielle notó el cambio—. Así que, por favor, vas a hacer lo que te pido, sólo por esta vez, sin discutir, ¿vale?

Gabrielle se lo pensó un momento.

—Vale —miró a Xena y sonrió. _Compañeras. Creo que me gusta cómo suena_ —. Gracias. Va a ser divertido —salió de la cama y dejó la bolsa junto a su vara—. ¿Desayunamos?

* * *

—Ah. Bueno, no creo que vaya a ser un problema —le aseguró Jessan, terminándose el pan—. Delicioso, por cierto. Estoy seguro de que no corres ningún peligro por parte de Xena.

—Sí —se oyó una risa grave a meros centímetros detrás de él—. Sólo sacrifico bebés una vez al mes —dijo Xena, más divertida que otra cosa. Echó una mirada tranquila a la petrificada Sharra y rodeó a Jessan, eligiendo una rebanada de pan de la cesta que había en la mesa. Vestida con una sencilla túnica de lino con cinturón, no resultaba en absoluto tan amenazadora como cuando iba de cuero y armadura, pero Sharra se apartó nerviosa—. Tranquila. Lo único que quiero es desayunar —dijo Xena, dando un bocado al pan y masticando con placer.

—Vaya —dijo Jessan despacio, echándole una mirada cargada de malicia—. Ya era hora de que te despertaras —no hizo el menor caso de la mirada severa que obtuvo como respuesta—. Y yo que creía que iba a tener que servirte el desayuno en la cama —sus ojos dorados soltaron destellos y le sacó la punta de la lengua sonrosada.

Xena no pudo evitar una risa irónica.

—Un día de estos, Jessan —le advirtió, con una sonrisa burlona y una expresión traviesa en los ojos—, cuando menos te lo esperes...

El habitante del bosque cruzó los brazos sobre el musculoso pecho y la miró sacando la mandíbula, muy risueño.

—Ah... amenazas sin peso —le echó a Sharra una mirada de superioridad—. Qué miedo me da —le volvió a sacar la lengua, lo cual hizo que la muchacha apenas pudiera contener una risita, lo cual a su vez no hizo sino darle más alas. Miró a Xena meneando las cejas, retándola para que lo intentara—. Creo que te estás tirando un farol —terminó, sin ver el repentino destello malicioso de esos ojos claros, olvidando lo difícil que era predecir sus acciones, olvidando la velocidad de sus reacciones.

Y claro que reaccionó, moviéndose tan deprisa que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de pararla, ni la menor esperanza de detener su ataque repentino, ni la idea siquiera de resistirse cuando ella le atrapó la cara y le plantó un sólido beso en la boca. El sobresalto y la subida de sangre a la cabeza le hicieron perder momentáneamente el control de las extremidades inferiores y se cayó del banco al suelo. Sabía que estaba como un tomate del cuello hasta la coronilla y se quedó allí sentado, mirándola parpadeando. Su cerebro atontado no era capaz de producir lenguaje coherente y las risotadas de Sharra y la recién llegada Gabrielle no contribuían a mejorar las cosas.

—Ahhh... —farfulló, tapándose los ojos con una manaza.

—Ooo... Xena —exclamó Gabrielle desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Qué astuta —alargó la mano y le dio a Jessan unas palmaditas en la cabeza—. Ya te dije que sabe hacer muchas cosas —se sentó al lado de Sharra—. Hola, soy Gabrielle —le ofreció la mano, que Sharra le estrechó con cierta vacilación—. Tú trabajas aquí en la fortaleza, ¿verdad?

—Yo nunca me tiro faroles —comentó Xena, sonriendo, y luego cedió y alargó la mano hacia Jessan. Éste la agarró del brazo y ella lo levantó del suelo. Él se sacudió la ropa, rehuyendo la mirada, con la cara todavía sonrojada. Por fin, la miró de reojo y le sonrió de mala gana.


	7. Chapter 7

**La esencia de una guerrera 7**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Venganza, ¿eh? —le chispeaban los ojos—. Eres peligrosa, Xena.

—Eso me han dicho —respondió Xena con seco humor. Lo llevó de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó a su lado, frente a Gabrielle y Sharra, que estaban charlando como viejas amigas mientras Gabrielle le sacaba información sobre los comerciantes de la ciudad. Comió en silencio, escuchando hasta que Gabrielle hizo una pausa para respirar—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Sharra para que te lo enseñe todo, Gabrielle? —propuso como de pasada—. Yo tengo que ir a ver a los marroquineros y los armeros. Sé que a ti eso no te gusta nada.

Gabrielle la miró, pero en la expresión de Xena no vio nada salvo un moderado interés.

—Mmm. Vale. Es una buena idea —enarcó una ceja al mirar a Sharra, que asintió con entusiasmo—. Os vemos más tarde, entonces —continuó la bardo y la trabajadora del castillo y ella se apartaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Xena las siguió con los ojos hasta que salieron de la estancia, luego miró hacia la izquierda y vio que Jessan la miraba con expresión maliciosa.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

Jessan se limitó a sonreír y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su plato, que estaba casi vacío.

Xena sofocó una risa y se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno, tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas. Hasta luego, Jessan.

Pasó por el rastrillo y se dirigió a las plazas del mercado. _Primero el armero_ , pensó y se volvió hacia el sitio donde oía el típico ruido rítmico de un yunque bajo el martillo. Se quedó observando cómo trabajaba un rato, mientras una espada corta iba cobrando forma bajo sus habilidosas manos. Él era consciente de que estaba allí, pero ella no lo distrajo hasta que la espada quedó bien enfriada en un barreño de agua cercano. Entonces él se acercó, secándose en el delantal las manos ennegrecidas tras décadas de trabajo en la forja.

—Bonita pieza —comentó Xena, señalando el barreño de agua con la cabeza.

—Gracias —el herrero sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Una espada no, seguro —sus profundos ojos marrones soltaron un destello—. Ayer vi la tuya. Muy buena.

Xena se rió por lo bajo.

—No, hoy no. Dos dagas para las botas. Lo demás conseguí conservarlo —recorrió el taller con mirada distraída mientras él se acercaba a un baúl y sacaba varias dagas. Sus ojos se posaron en un juego de cuchillos de cocina que estaban en un estante justo a la altura de su mirada. De un solo filo, espiga pequeña, mangos bien forrados, pensó y luego sonrió—. Y esos también —señaló el juego con la barbilla.

El herrero la miró sorprendido.

—Esos son cuchillos de cocina, mi señora. Para cortar carne y esas cosas.

Xena lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé —se inclinó hacia él—. Y no soy una señora —a eso le siguió una sonrisa fiera y el herrero retrocedió un paso. Ella salió un poco después, con un paquete debajo del brazo, y se dirigió al marroquinero, cuyos talleres, situados contra el viento, estaban llenos de soldados solicitando arreglos de su armadura básica tras la batalla del día anterior.

El maestro artesano, un hombre mayor de pelo rojizo canoso y dulces ojos grises, se distrajo de su discusión con un soldado magullado cuando entró ella y terminó el debate a toda prisa, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—Ah. Nuestra heroína —sonrió aún más cuando ella hizo una mueca—. Hola, Xena. Cuánto tiempo —añadió el marroquinero con aprecio, ofreciéndole el brazo como saludo.

—Hola, Teldan —contestó Xena, con el mismo aprecio—. Se me ha ocurrido pasarme por aquí y darte trabajo, por los viejos tiempos —sus ojos chispearon—. Además, trabajas bien —le estrechó el brazo que le ofrecía y le sonrió, recordando la última vez que se habían visto—. La última túnica ha resistido bien hasta ahora.

—Viniendo de ti, eso es un buen cumplido, muchacha —contestó el marroquinero, ahora todo negocios—. Vamos ahí atrás. Tengo unos cueros muy bien curados... elige el que quieras —la llevó a la zona separada por una cortina donde colgaban los cueros curándose. Xena fue pasando de uno a otro, acariciándolos con los sensibles dedos hasta que encontró uno cuya textura y peso le gustaron.

—Traje completo —dijo, escuetamente—. Éste está bien —lo miró de reojo—. El mismo modelo que la última vez.

El artesano le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ése es un encargo que me encanta. Venga... vamos a ver si te han cambiado las medidas antes de que empiece a cortar —la cogió del codo con gentileza y la llevó a una estancia trasera—. Y después de todos esos soldados peludos, menudo placer va a ser esto, permíteme que te diga.

Xena suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se quitaba la túnica, y se quedó plantada con aire despreocupado mientras él reunía la información que necesitaba.

—Parece que has estado trabajando duro —comentó Teldan, garabateando notas en un trozo de papel. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente los moratones que tenía en las costillas—. ¿Eso es de ayer?

—Mm-mm —contestó la guerrera—. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Sí —gruñó Teldan—. Lo sé —se colocó detrás de ella y le midió los hombros, alzando una ceja ligeramente y tomando nota—. ¿Has estado moviendo rocas o algo así? —asomó la cabeza por su costado y captó su mirada desconcertada—. Tienes los hombros cinco centímetros más anchos que la última vez.

Xena alzó las manos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—He estado luchando mucho, supongo —contestó—. La verdad es que no me fijo — _¿Cinco centímetros? ¿Pero qué he estado haciendo?_

Teldan soltó un gruñido divertido y siguió tomando notas.

—Supongo que no. ¿Esos golpes y este corte es todo lo que te has llevado del campo de batalla? —observó los músculos que se movían por toda la espalda cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—He tenido suerte —dijo Xena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Teldan la rodeó para mirarla de frente y sus ojos recorrieron despacio su figura. Contuvo una carcajada y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Suerte? Vamos, Xena. Tú no tienes suerte. Es que eres buenísima. No te quites mérito, ¿vale? —la miró con cariño—. Veo todo tipo de gente, muchacha, y ojalá viera más como tú —le pasó su túnica—. Vuelve a ponerte eso antes de que me obligues a hacer algo por lo que seguro que acabo con un brazo roto —se rió entre dientes y se apoyó en un baúl cercano, para terminar sus notas—. Serán dos o tres días —levantó la mirada—. Te vas a quedar para las celebraciones, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió Xena, acercándose y apoyándose en el mismo baúl—. Ningún problema —le sonrió—. Gracias, Teldan.

—Por ti, lo que sea, muchacha —le sonrió Teldan a su vez—. Cuídate, ¿eh? Me gustaría seguir haciéndote túnicas durante mucho tiempo.

Xena meneó la cabeza.

—Nada de promesas, Teldan —pero le guiñó el ojo antes de recoger su paquete y salir del taller del marroquinero. _Las necesidades inmediatas ya están... ahora..._ Xena se detuvo un momento, intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación. Por fin, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y dirigió sus pasos hacia el grupo de comerciantes cercanos, sin un objetivo definido en mente.

* * *

Gabrielle y Sharra estaban muy entretenidas, entregadas a las compras. Gabrielle ya se había detenido donde los tejedores y había comprado no sólo tela nueva, sino además una túnica nueva de color verde claro de tela suave y reluciente para el banquete de esa noche, junto con una falda corta de color crema para acompañarla. A Sharra le gustó mucho el conjunto y le propuso un pasador para el pelo que hacía juego perfectamente. La bardo llevaba ambas cosas firmemente sujetas bajo el brazo mientras se encaminaban a la tienda del cacharrero.

—Necesito una sartén —había dicho Gabrielle, sin explicar la sonrisa sardónica que se le dibujó en la cara.

También tenía un dilema, pues estaba deseando comprarle algo a Xena, pero... ¿el qué? _No puedo comprarle cualquier cosa sin más..._ reflexionó la bardo. _Armas, fuera. Cosas con adornos, fuera. Joyas que cuelguen, fuera. ¿Otro par de brazales con armadura?_ Gabrielle suspiró. _No._

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sharra, al verle la cara—. ¿Por qué sacudes la cabeza? —había decidido que la joven bardo le caía bien, a pesar de su compañera de viajes.

—Por ningún motivo, la verdad —contestó Gabrielle, con un suspiro—. Es que estoy intentando decidir una cosa —miró al otro lado de la calle y vio una platería—. Eh... vamos a echar un vistazo ahí —entraron—. ¡Guau! —sonrió Gabrielle—. Aquí sí que podría meterme en un buen lío —sus ojos recorrieron las joyas con interés. Dio varias vueltas por el interior, bajo la mirada divertida del platero, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un par de brazaletes de plata forjada a juego, grabados con un bello diseño de nudos. Gabrielle se quedó sin respiración—. Oh —el familiar diseño le hacía cosquillas en la memoria con insistencia—. Son preciosos.

Sharra estiró el cuello para mirar por encima del hombro de Gabrielle.

—Mmm... —silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Cuánto cuestan? —preguntó la bardo, mirando al platero, que se acercó y la miró ladeando la cabeza, observando su cara de repente con mucha atención.

—¿Quieres venir un momento a la luz, mi señora? —le pidió el platero, con voz grave y profunda. Llevó a Gabrielle hacia la ventana y la miró intensamente a los ojos. Luego, sin motivo aparente, le sonrió con dulzura—. Me harías un gran honor si aceptaras esos brazaletes como regalo.

Gabrielle se quedó boquiabierta. Toda la escena le resultaba incomprensible.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? O sea... no lo entiendo.

El platero se la quedó mirando con una expresión imposible de interpretar.

—Digamos que me gustaría regalártelos. Por favor. No digas que no —la miró con ojos risueños, sacó los brazaletes de la caja, los envolvió en un paño suave y se los colocó en las manos, que no ofrecieron resistencia.

—Va... vale... —musitó Gabrielle, meneando confusa la cabeza—. Gracias —Sharra y ella salieron y se quedaron paradas, mirándose la una a la otra—. ¿Pero y eso? —se preguntó Gabrielle—. No lo entiendo —desenvolvió el paño y dejó que el sol se reflejara en el metal.

Sharra sacudió la cabeza y los miró.

—Pero son demasiado grandes para ti, Gabrielle —midió las muñecas de la bardo—. Qué lástima —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Gabrielle se quedó en silencio un momento y luego replicó, casi distraída:

—Ah. No son para mí —sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Rodeó uno con la mano delicadamente y cerró los ojos pensando—. Le quedarán perfectos —abrió los ojos y miró parpadeando a Sharra, que la miraba con cara rara.

Pero Sharra se quedó callada y al cabo de un momento, siguieron caminando por la calle.

—Bueno —dijo Sharra por fin—. Tú viajas con Xena. ¿Qué tal es eso? —miró a la bardo con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que eran más o menos de la misma edad, Gabrielle tal vez un poco mayor, pero en el rostro de la muchacha pelirroja había arrugas de experiencia de las que el suyo carecía por completo.

—Qué tal es eso —repitió Gabrielle, pensándolo—. Bueno, pues somos amigas íntimas —bajó la mirada y sonrió para sí misma—. Nos metemos en un montón de problemas. Como aquí.

—Qué raro. Yo no me imagino siendo amiga de alguien _así_ —replicó Sharra, echándole una rápida mirada—. ¿No tienes miedo?

—¿De qué? —dijo Gabrielle riendo—. ¿De Xena? Qué tontería —se detuvo un momento—. Bueno, no es una tontería... es decir... sí, puede dar mucho miedo a las personas que no le caen bien —sonrió a Sharra—. Pero supongo que yo no soy una de esas personas, así que veo una faceta distinta de ella —siguieron caminando en silencio un poco más—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —reconoció Sharra—. ¿Los brazaletes son para ella? —supo la respuesta antes de que la bardo asintiera y tomó nota de la información—. Seguro que le gustan —sonrió a Gabrielle levemente—. Vamos a comprar unos pasteles. Eften los hace buenísimos, rellenos de nueces y miel —y dirigió la marcha hacia la tienda.

* * *

Xena sonreía mientras regresaba a la fortaleza. _No está mal, no está nada mal_ , pensó con satisfacción. _Túnica de cuero, dagas, algo para ponerme esta noche, botas y unas cuantas... cosas más. Todo un éxito y ni siquiera he tardado mucho._ Entró en el patio y se encontró con Hectator, que iba en dirección contraria.

—¿Qué tal la cabeza? —preguntó, aflojando el paso para hablar con él.

—Me duele como el propio Tártaro —contestó Hectator alegremente—. Me he enterado de que has salido a apoyar mi economía local —la cogió del brazo y regresó con ella hacia el rastrillo—. Iba a salir para buscarte —hizo una pausa—. Todavía no te he dado las gracias como es debido. Ese murmullo medio consciente de anoche no cuenta.

Xena se encogió de hombros afablemente.

—Un trabajo como otro cualquiera, Hectator.

—No —resopló el príncipe—. ¿Puedo convencerte para que te quedes unos días? Tenemos un gran banquete planeado para esta noche y unas fiestas para los próximos dos días. Creo que te gustaría... vamos a tener concursos de guerra —sus ojos grises oscuros observaron los azules de ella—. Y también voy a invitar a Lestan y su gente.

Xena se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Por qué no? —lo miró—. De todas formas, tenía pensado descansar unos días.

—Bien —contestó Hectator, muy satisfecho—. ¿Crees que podría conseguir que Gabrielle preste servicio como bardo esta noche durante un ratito? Les gustó mucho el otro día y seguro que conoce historias estupendas.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Gabrielle —replicó Xena, pero con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que probablemente le gustaría hacerlo.

—Estupendo —suspiró Hectator muy contento—. ¿Quieres que te lleve algunas de esas cosas? —hizo un gesto señalando los paquetes de Xena. Ésta volvió la cabeza y le echó una larga mirada con ceja enarcada—. Vale... vale... es la costumbre... disculpa —se echó a reír—. Permíteme que me vaya de aquí antes de que decidas subirme _a mí_ por las escaleras —salió disparado por un pasillo, dejando que Xena subiera las escaleras hasta su habitación, cosa que hizo de dos en dos.

 _Estoy de buen humor_ , reflexionó la guerrera pensativa. _Y creo que me gusta esa sensación. Tendré que volver a probarla en algún otro momento._ Por supuesto, estaba de vuelta antes que la bardo. Xena depositó sus paquetes en el baúl que había cerca de las alforjas de Argo y los organizó, dejando a un lado el paquete de cuchillos y varios otros más pequeños. Sin embargo, su sensible oído captó unos pasos familiares que subían por las escaleras y se apresuró a meter la mayor parte de los paquetes en las alforjas, dejando fuera los cuchillos y otro paquete pequeño. Sopesó en la mano otro más y luego lo guardó con el resto.

—Ése... ése me va a meter en un lío —murmuró Xena, levantando la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Gabrielle tambaleándose, con los brazos cargados de paquetes.

Maldiciendo, Xena se acercó a toda velocidad para agarrar unos cuantos antes de que la bardo perdiera el equilibrio por completo y saliera volando. Acabó agarrando los paquetes y a la bardo y consiguió depositarlos a todos sin que se le cayeran.

—¡Gabrielle! —exclamó, riendo—. ¿Es que has comprado el mercado entero?

Gabrielle sonrió, sin aliento.

—Fiuu. Pues casi —se apartó el pelo de los ojos—. Necesitábamos muchas cosas —echó a Xena una mirada taimada—. Y he comprado una sartén —recibió una mirada—. Les dije que me la hicieran con un pincho en el extremo, por si acaso —añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿En serio? —rió Xena sorprendida.

—Sí —contestó la bardo alegremente—. También he comprado pieles de dormir nuevas. Dijiste que lo tenía que gastar todo, ¿recuerdas? —se levantó y empezó a organizar los paquetes—. He comprado algo para ponerme esta noche.

—Sí, yo también —comentó Xena, ante lo cual Gabrielle se detuvo sorprendida—. No me mires así. Me están haciendo una túnica de cuero nueva, porque la otra acabó hecha trizas ayer.

—¡Eh! —Gabrielle alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición en broma—. ¡Que yo no digo nada! —volvió a sus paquetes—. He conseguido provisiones y jabones y más pergaminos y tinta y... —se debatió rápidamente consigo misma—. Y esto —se volvió con el paquete de paño en las manos y lo depositó en las manos soprendidas de Xena—. Para ti.

 _Es curioso cómo nuestras mentes parecen seguir los mismos derroteros_ , pensó Xena, mientras desenvolvía el paquete.

—No tenías por qué, Gabrielle —reprendió a su amiga, luego miró el contenido y se quedó maravillada, con los ojos como platos—. Oh, Gabrielle... —levantó los ojos y atrapó la mirada de la bardo con la suya y luego trazó los diseños con un dedo—. Son preciosos.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Parece que te gustan, ¿eh? Eso pensé —se anotó un punto mental.

—Mucho —contestó Xena, sonriéndole. Entonces cogió algo que tenía detrás y le lanzó un paquete a Gabrielle—. Mi turno.

—Pero... —Gabrielle se detuvo y se echó a reír, luego cogió el paquete y atisbó por debajo del envoltorio—. ¡Guau! —exclamó encantada—. ¿Dónde los has encontrado? ¡He recorrido todas las tiendas buscando unos como estos y no he conseguido encontrar nada! —levantó los cuchillos de cocina y volvió el filo pulido hacia la luz.

—Me alegro de que te gusten —replicó Xena—. Mira... he comprado este broche para Jessan. ¿Qué te parece? —le enseñó a la bardo el broche del león risueño que había encontrado en una pequeña tienda justo fuera de las murallas del castillo.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Oh... es perfecto —tocó el broche con un dedo—. Hasta se parece a su expresión... ya sabes cuál.

—Mm-mm —asintió Xena—. Creo que será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos para el banquete —miró hacia fuera, donde se estaba poniendo el sol—. Me voy a lavar —se apartó del poste de la cama y cuando dio dos pasos hacia la habitación del baño Gabrielle la interceptó con un abrazo—. Eh... eh... —se rió suavemente ante la ferocidad del abrazo de la bardo—. Tranquila. Voy a acabar yendo al banquete con las costillas rotas.

* * *

Oscuridad total. Xena recorrió la habitación encendiendo velas para aumentar el resplandor del fuego. Las puertas abiertas del balcón dejaban pasar una brisa fresca y dulce que agitaba la llama de las velas, pero sin fuerza suficiente para apagarlas. Xena, que ya estaba vestida, se acercó a las alforjas y sacó dos paquetes más, muy pequeños. Uno lo dejó en el baúl, el otro lo desenvolvió con cuidado y se lo puso en la palma de la mano antes de acercarse a Gabrielle, que acababa de salir de la habitación del baño y estaba acicalándose ante el espejo de la habitación.

—Muy bonito —comentó la guerrera, al ver el atuendo nuevo de la bardo—. Te sienta muy bien.

—Gracias —murmuró Gabrielle, mirando a Xena y dándose entonces la vuelta del todo para mirarla fijamente—. Caray —contempló el atuendo de Xena, de seda carmesí con bordados, parpadeando un poco. Mangas abiertas forradas de blanco puro, a juego con las ajustadas polainas blancas, todo ello terminado con blandas botas negras de interior—. Estás estupenda —sonrió la bardo.

—Me alegro de obtener tu aprobación —contestó Xena con seco humor, pero sonriéndole—. Tú también estás muy guapa —alargó una mano y tocó la suave tela de color verde.

Gabrielle sonrió y se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo.

—Me gustó —reconoció, colocándose bien una manga—. No hacemos esto muy a menudo —sonrió burlona a su propio reflejo—. Y te aseguro que yo no lo hacía en casa —se volvió y recorrió de nuevo a Xena con los ojos—. ¿El puñal es necesario? Creía que esto era una celebración... entre amigos. ¿Es que me he perdido parte de los planes o algo?

Xena se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues verás —explicó—. Es una fiesta. Una gran fiesta. Donde se van a mezclar los ánimos con otro tipo de animaciones.

—¿Y...? —preguntó Gabrielle, alzando las manos con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Y que cuando los guerreros contentos se emborrachan, lo primero que hacen es buscar pelea con la persona más dura de la taberna —dijo Xena en tono de guasa, extendiendo los brazos y señalándose a sí misma—. Y ésa soy yo —su tono sonaba resignado, pero con moderado buen humor—. La espada la voy a dejar aquí, pero no voy a aparecer totalmente desarmada.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Xena, tendrían que ser unos suicidas —dijo—. Incluso totalmente desnuda y medio dormida, podrías con la mayoría de ellos y lo saben —sonrió a su amiga con malicia—. Sólo tienes que echarles una de esas miradas —esquivó el capón en broma de Xena y siguió arreglándose la manga que le estaba dando problemas—. Trata de no pasarte mucho con ellos, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré —fue la respuesta ligeramente sarcástica de Xena—. Y por favor, tú ten cuidado con el hidromiel de Hectator. Es muy potente y no estás acostumbrada a beber.

—Tendré cuidado —dijo la bardo riendo por lo bajo—. Pero tú me vigilarás, ¿verdad? —miró a su amiga de reojo—. Como si tuviera que preguntarlo.

—Mmm —asintió Xena, luego echó la cabeza a un lado y observó a Gabrielle atentamente—. Esa túnica es muy bonita —murmuró—. Me gusta el color —en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa—. Pero creo que le falta algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Gabrielle, mirándose en el espejo, perpleja.

—Oh... no sé. Esto tal vez —respondió Xena, como quien no quiere la cosa, al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Gabrielle y le abrochaba un colgante, luego apartó las manos y retrocedió.

Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su reflejo y el engaste de filigrana delicadamente forjada que rodeaba una piedra de un color verde grisáceo y cambiante. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, tras haberse parado un buen rato, e intentó buscar una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna. De modo que se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Xena y no dijo nada en absoluto.

—Hace juego con tus ojos —comentó Xena, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —soltó Gabrielle, recuperando por fin el habla.

Xena se acercó más y estudió la piedra, luego alzó la penetrante mirada para mirar a los ojos en cuestión.

—Mm-mm —dio una palmada a la bardo en el hombro—. Vamos. Será mejor que bajemos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos.

 _Qué cosas..._ Gabrielle se miró al espejo una vez más, alzando una mano para tocar el colgante. Despacio, lo levantó y lo miró y luego se miró a los ojos en el espejo. _Tiene razón... son del mismo color... ¿lo ha elegido por eso o por... qué?_ Sintió un hormigueo nada desagradable que le recorría la espalda. Riéndose levemente y sacudiendo la cabeza, se miró por última vez en el espejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Xena estaba en el pasillo, hablando con Jessan, y los dos se volvieron cuando se acercó a ellos. Jessan llevaba una túnica de cuello alto con cinturón, de color azul brillante, con pantalones oscuros y los pies descalzos como siempre. Le sonrió.

—Gabrielle. Estás guapísima —gorjeó alegremente, agarrándola del brazo para empezar a bajar las escaleras y agarrando hábilmente también el brazo de Xena, sin hacer el menor caso de su ceño de broma.

—Tú también estás muy bien, Jessan —comentó Gabrielle, hincándole ligeramente un dedo en las costillas. Él le sonrió y luego bajó el cuello para mirar más de cerca.

—Caray —sonrió Jessan—. Es precioso —levantó la mirada y advirtió su ligero sonrojo, adivinando con acierto de dónde había sacado la joya. Puso su expresión más maliciosa y suficiente antes de volver la cabeza para mirar a Xena, que consiguió devolverle la mirada con controlado y frío interés. _Es buena. Tengo que reconocérselo. Ni se ha inmutado._ Le guiñó un ojo y ella le respondió con una levísima insinuación de sonrisa en la cara. _Ahhh..._ rió su espíritu romántico. _¿Aún no notáis este vínculo? Yo sí... al estar aquí entre las dos, siento cómo fluye a mi alrededor como el agua... y aunque las dos sois humanas y no pertenecéis a mi pueblo... tenéis que sentir algo. Seguro que sí... o por todas las señales del sol, yo también soy ciego._

—No sé, Gabrielle. Parece un poco... —dijo Xena en tono burlón, mirando a la bardo y parando a Jessan, para estudiarlo.

—Soso —terminó Gabrielle, en el momento oportuno—. Muy soso.

Xena asintió y luego, manteniendo los ojos clavados en los desconcertados ojos de Jessan, le colocó el broche del león en la túnica.

—Así. Mucho mejor —se volvió hacia la bardo—. ¿No crees?

—Absolutamente —asintió Gabrielle con decisión. Se quitó una mota de polvo imaginaria de la manga—. ¿Listos?

A Jessan se le pusieron los ojos como platos al mirarse y luego miró a Xena.

—No has...

—Pues sí —contestó Xena, secamente—. ¿Algún problema? —lo miró con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Y bien?

—Gracias —contestó el habitante del bosque suavemente, con una mirada sentidísima, e incapaz de contenerse, la rodeó con los brazos y la levantó del suelo.

Gabrielle se echó a reír cuando la soltó y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras.

—Te das cuenta de que eres la única persona aparte de tal vez Hércules a quien le permitiría hacerle una cosa así, ¿verdad? —le dijo la bardo con una sonrisa.

—Sí —canturreó Jessan—. Lo sé —sonrió a Xena alegremente y luego flexionó los músculos de los brazos—. Eh, que tienen que servir para algo, ¿no? Es una cosa de hombres.

Xena y Gabrielle pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez.

—Oye, qué bien lo habéis hecho. ¿Es que ensayáis o algo así? —preguntó Jessan, tomándoles el pelo.

—Vamos —bufó Xena, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras—. Antes de que nos manden a un guardia armado.

En los ojos dorados de Jessan asomó un brillo travieso cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que cientos de ojos se volvían hacia ellos. _Qué cuadro debemos de hacer..._

Hectator estaba hablando en voz baja con uno de sus tenientes cuando Lestan se inclinó hacia él y le dio un codazo en las costillas. El príncipe miró a su nuevo aliado, sobresaltado. Lestan se limitó a sonreír y señaló hacia la puerta con la peluda barbilla.

—¿Mmm? —replicó Hectator, mirando hacia allí, y entonces se echó a reír suavemente—. Pero qué ven mis ojos —comentó, guiñándole el ojo a Lestan cuando el hijo de éste entró en la sala, escoltando a Xena y a Gabrielle con gran elegancia—. No me puedo creer que ella le esté permitiendo una cosa así —comentó Hectator, advirtiendo la expresión divertida de la mujer morena.

Lestan se rió por lo bajo.

—Yo tampoco —intercambió una mirada con el príncipe, descubriendo cada vez más cosas que le gustaban de este aliado humano. Se volvió hacia Wennid, sentada a su izquierda, levantó la mano que sujetaba en la suya y la besó ligeramente en los dedos—. Nuestro hijo está muy guapo, ¿no estás de acuerdo, amor mío?

Wennid, desconcertada, miró hacia Jessan y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Muy propio de Jessan —sonrió burlona. Observó mientras su hijo le hacía una limpia reverencia a Xena indicándole su asiento en la mesa principal antes de seguir avanzando por la sala con Gabrielle, que inclinaba la cabeza hacia él, evidentemente contándole algo que le hacía reír.

Xena se dirigió a la mesa del príncipe, donde había un asiento reservado entre Lestan y el que estaba obligada a ocupar. _Preferiría estar en la sala con Jessan y Gab_ , suspiró mentalmente. _Oh, bueno... que empiece el espectáculo, supongo._ La mesa se extendía por la sala y ella se estaba acercando por delante en lugar de por detrás y tenía la mesa entre las sillas y ella. _Bueno, siempre he sido una señora de la guerra sin modales y que me ahorquen si voy a rodear toda la mesa, con toda la sala mirándome._ Con los ojos chispeantes, esperó a estar a dos zancadas de la mesa y saltó hacia arriba y hacia delante, dando una voltereta por encima de la mesa y girando en medio del aire para aterrizar limpiamente delante de su silla. La expresión de Hectator estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar en carcajadas, pero en cambio se quitó una mota de polvo imaginaria de la manga y se sentó.

—Buenas noches, Hectator —y logró no echarse a reír.

Lestan se partió de risa. Hasta Wennid reprimió una sonrisa. Hectator colocó un codo con cuidado encima de la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la mano, meneando la atractiva cabeza mientras la miraba.

—Buenas noches, Xena —dijo por fin, en tono burlón—. Muy amable por... mm... dejarte caer por aquí —esto le provocó a Lestan otro ataque de risa, mientras los criados del banquete empezaban a servir la comida y los primeros encargados del entretenimiento hacían sus reverencias.

La sala del banquete estaba iluminada por las antorchas y muy ruidosa y el jaleo de voces y la mezcla de pisadas y ruido de cacharros dificultaba incluso la conversación más cercana. Xena, sentada entre Hectator y Lestan, consiguió evitar un ataque de violencia sólo al recordarse a sí misma que en algún momento acabaría fuera de la sala y en un lugar tranquilo. Detestaba las multitudes. Detestaba el ruido. Detestaba las salas de banquetes ruidosas y atestadas de gente.

El entretenimiento estuvo bien y Gabrielle se llevó a la sala de calle con unas historias estupendas, contando las dos primeras y luego echando una mirada a Xena antes de empezar la tercera, avisándola de que ésta probablemente le iba a resultar conocida a la guerrera de una forma más personal. Efectivamente, la guerra entre centauros y amazonas. Captó la mirada de Gab y le dirigió una sonrisa auténtica, para que la bardo supiera que no estaba enfadada. Dos copas del hidromiel de Hectator habían quitado algo de fuerza a su fastidio, aunque no habían bastado ni por asomo para quitar la menor agudeza a sus reflejos. Sin embargo, la atestada sala no se había moderado como ella y ahora que la velada se iba prolongando, ya veía ojos vidriosos y pasos tambaleantes por la gran sala.

Gabrielle bebió otro trago de hidromiel, disfrutando de su fuego dulce y potente. Miró hacia la mesa principal y sofocó una risita. Interpretar las expresiones de Xena se había ido haciendo más fácil con el tiempo y la bardo sabía que esa cara aparentemente tranquila y desinteresada quería decir que Xena se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa con el ruido, la gente... y que la postura relajada que tenía en la silla ocultaba una tensión muy grande traicionada por la flexión rítmica de los largos dedos... Gabrielle suspiró y miró su copa. _Creo que sé de alguien que se puede beber esto mejor que yo._ Se disculpó y salió de detrás de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la parte frontal de la sala.

A medio camino, alguien la agarró del brazo.

—Hola, preciosa —un guerrero, con la ropa algo desordenada, no soltaba a su presa—. Me han gustado esas historias. Quiero oír más. En privado —le sonrió con impudicia y buen humor.

—Gracias —suspiró Gabrielle—. Pero no querrás que me marche de la fiesta, ¿verdad? — _¿Salgo de ésta a base de labia o con amenazas? Mmm._

—Claro que sí —rió el hombre, agarrándola del brazo con más fuerza—. No se ve muy a menudo a una cosita bonita como tú. Vamos. Tengo una buena habitación en el cuartel... podemos ponernos cómodos —echó a andar, sin esperar resistencia, pero se paró en seco cuando el objeto de sus atenciones se negó a cooperar—. Oye, no te me pongas difícil, moza. Ayer tuve un día muy duro.

—Sí, bueno, yo también —contestó Gabrielle—. Y tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que... ¿qué tal si me dejas en paz?

—Dame una sola razón convincente para que no te coja en brazos y te saque de aquí. Sé lo que quiero —el hombre se estaba enfadando y la agarró del otro hombro con la mano libre.

—Una razón convincente —dijo Gabrielle, asintiendo para sí misma. _Una razón convincente. Vale, hemos intentado hablar. Pasemos al plan B, como diría Xena_ —. Mira por encima de mi hombro derecho.

 _Ya, y yo soy la que siempre le está diciendo que me deje librar mis propias batallas. Mm-mm. Claro, Gabrielle, ¿me dices otra vez lo mucho que te molesta eso, mmmm?_

—¿Qué? —el hombre volvió la cabeza y Gabrielle vio cómo se quedaba paralizado y una expresión de lenta comprensión cruzaba sus rasgos algo feos. Apartó las manos de ella como si estuviera al rojo vivo y empezó a retroceder, con los brazos apartados de cualquier posible arma. La bardo sonrió y ella misma volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con una gélida mirada azul que se suavizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Xena estaba de pie detrás de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, irradiando una amenaza nerviosa que poco a poco fue cediendo a medida que Gabrielle se iba acercando a la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Xena, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Por supuesto —rió Gabrielle—. Lo único que necesitaba era una mirada tuya —sonrió burlona—. Deberías descubrir la forma de embotellar eso y venderlo.

Xena hizo una mueca.

—¿No quieres eso? —señaló la copa con la cabeza—. ¿No te gusta?

Gabrielle frunció los labios pensativa.

—En realidad me gusta demasiado —reconoció, bebiendo otro trago—. No quiero que ésta sea la primera vez que me desplomo borracha —se calló un momento—. Ésta es mi cuarta copa —una mirada contrita a Xena, que se echó a reír—. He pensado que a lo mejor te venía bien... pareces un poco tensa.

—Mmm —asintió Xena—. Las grandes fiestas no son lo mío —observó la cara de la bardo y sonrió—. Entonces has bebido más que yo —advirtió la guerrera, pasando la mano ante los ojos de Gabrielle y notando la lentitud de la reacción—. Será mejor que pares —recorrió la sala con la mirada—. De todas formas, esto ya se está acabando. Creo que podemos escabullirnos sin ofender a nadie.

—No tienes por qué... —protestó la bardo—. Puedes quedarte y divertirte... —se calló ante la mirada con ceja enarcada de Xena—. Tal vez no —terminó, riendo.

—Vamos —contestó Xena, saltando otra vez por encima de la mesa y despidiéndose con un gesto de Hectator, Lestan y Wennid, que estaban apiñados en torno a un pequeño mapa, derramando hidromiel encima de dicho mapa y de ellos mismos—. Ah, sí —murmuró la guerrera—. Fíjate, me voy a perder esto —colocó una mano en el hombro de Gabrielle y la guió hacia la puerta.

—Venganza, ¿eh? —le chispeaban los ojos—. Eres peligrosa, Xena.

—Eso me han dicho —respondió Xena con seco humor. Lo llevó de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó a su lado, frente a Gabrielle y Sharra, que estaban charlando como viejas amigas mientras Gabrielle le sacaba información sobre los comerciantes de la ciudad. Comió en silencio, escuchando hasta que Gabrielle hizo una pausa para respirar—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Sharra para que te lo enseñe todo, Gabrielle? —propuso como de pasada—. Yo tengo que ir a ver a los marroquineros y los armeros. Sé que a ti eso no te gusta nada.

Gabrielle la miró, pero en la expresión de Xena no vio nada salvo un moderado interés.

—Mmm. Vale. Es una buena idea —enarcó una ceja al mirar a Sharra, que asintió con entusiasmo—. Os vemos más tarde, entonces —continuó la bardo y la trabajadora del castillo y ella se apartaron de la mesa y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Xena las siguió con los ojos hasta que salieron de la estancia, luego miró hacia la izquierda y vio que Jessan la miraba con expresión maliciosa.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

Jessan se limitó a sonreír y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su plato, que estaba casi vacío.

Xena sofocó una risa y se levantó de la mesa.

—Bueno, tengo que ocuparme de unas cosas. Hasta luego, Jessan.

Pasó por el rastrillo y se dirigió a las plazas del mercado. _Primero el armero_ , pensó y se volvió hacia el sitio donde oía el típico ruido rítmico de un yunque bajo el martillo. Se quedó observando cómo trabajaba un rato, mientras una espada corta iba cobrando forma bajo sus habilidosas manos. Él era consciente de que estaba allí, pero ella no lo distrajo hasta que la espada quedó bien enfriada en un barreño de agua cercano. Entonces él se acercó, secándose en el delantal las manos ennegrecidas tras décadas de trabajo en la forja.

—Bonita pieza —comentó Xena, señalando el barreño de agua con la cabeza.

—Gracias —el herrero sonrió de medio lado—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? Una espada no, seguro —sus profundos ojos marrones soltaron un destello—. Ayer vi la tuya. Muy buena.

Xena se rió por lo bajo.

—No, hoy no. Dos dagas para las botas. Lo demás conseguí conservarlo —recorrió el taller con mirada distraída mientras él se acercaba a un baúl y sacaba varias dagas. Sus ojos se posaron en un juego de cuchillos de cocina que estaban en un estante justo a la altura de su mirada. De un solo filo, espiga pequeña, mangos bien forrados, pensó y luego sonrió—. Y esos también —señaló el juego con la barbilla.

El herrero la miró sorprendido.

—Esos son cuchillos de cocina, mi señora. Para cortar carne y esas cosas.

Xena lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé —se inclinó hacia él—. Y no soy una señora —a eso le siguió una sonrisa fiera y el herrero retrocedió un paso. Ella salió un poco después, con un paquete debajo del brazo, y se dirigió al marroquinero, cuyos talleres, situados contra el viento, estaban llenos de soldados solicitando arreglos de su armadura básica tras la batalla del día anterior.

El maestro artesano, un hombre mayor de pelo rojizo canoso y dulces ojos grises, se distrajo de su discusión con un soldado magullado cuando entró ella y terminó el debate a toda prisa, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

—Ah. Nuestra heroína —sonrió aún más cuando ella hizo una mueca—. Hola, Xena. Cuánto tiempo —añadió el marroquinero con aprecio, ofreciéndole el brazo como saludo.

—Hola, Teldan —contestó Xena, con el mismo aprecio—. Se me ha ocurrido pasarme por aquí y darte trabajo, por los viejos tiempos —sus ojos chispearon—. Además, trabajas bien —le estrechó el brazo que le ofrecía y le sonrió, recordando la última vez que se habían visto—. La última túnica ha resistido bien hasta ahora.

—Viniendo de ti, eso es un buen cumplido, muchacha —contestó el marroquinero, ahora todo negocios—. Vamos ahí atrás. Tengo unos cueros muy bien curados... elige el que quieras —la llevó a la zona separada por una cortina donde colgaban los cueros curándose. Xena fue pasando de uno a otro, acariciándolos con los sensibles dedos hasta que encontró uno cuya textura y peso le gustaron.

—Traje completo —dijo, escuetamente—. Éste está bien —lo miró de reojo—. El mismo modelo que la última vez.

El artesano le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ése es un encargo que me encanta. Venga... vamos a ver si te han cambiado las medidas antes de que empiece a cortar —la cogió del codo con gentileza y la llevó a una estancia trasera—. Y después de todos esos soldados peludos, menudo placer va a ser esto, permíteme que te diga.

Xena suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se quitaba la túnica, y se quedó plantada con aire despreocupado mientras él reunía la información que necesitaba.

—Parece que has estado trabajando duro —comentó Teldan, garabateando notas en un trozo de papel. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente los moratones que tenía en las costillas—. ¿Eso es de ayer?

—Mm-mm —contestó la guerrera—. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Sí —gruñó Teldan—. Lo sé —se colocó detrás de ella y le midió los hombros, alzando una ceja ligeramente y tomando nota—. ¿Has estado moviendo rocas o algo así? —asomó la cabeza por su costado y captó su mirada desconcertada—. Tienes los hombros cinco centímetros más anchos que la última vez.

Xena alzó las manos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—He estado luchando mucho, supongo —contestó—. La verdad es que no me fijo — _¿Cinco centímetros? ¿Pero qué he estado haciendo?_

Teldan soltó un gruñido divertido y siguió tomando notas.

—Supongo que no. ¿Esos golpes y este corte es todo lo que te has llevado del campo de batalla? —observó los músculos que se movían por toda la espalda cuando ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—He tenido suerte —dijo Xena, encogiéndose de hombros.

Teldan la rodeó para mirarla de frente y sus ojos recorrieron despacio su figura. Contuvo una carcajada y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Suerte? Vamos, Xena. Tú no tienes suerte. Es que eres buenísima. No te quites mérito, ¿vale? —la miró con cariño—. Veo todo tipo de gente, muchacha, y ojalá viera más como tú —le pasó su túnica—. Vuelve a ponerte eso antes de que me obligues a hacer algo por lo que seguro que acabo con un brazo roto —se rió entre dientes y se apoyó en un baúl cercano, para terminar sus notas—. Serán dos o tres días —levantó la mirada—. Te vas a quedar para las celebraciones, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió Xena, acercándose y apoyándose en el mismo baúl—. Ningún problema —le sonrió—. Gracias, Teldan.

—Por ti, lo que sea, muchacha —le sonrió Teldan a su vez—. Cuídate, ¿eh? Me gustaría seguir haciéndote túnicas durante mucho tiempo.

Xena meneó la cabeza.

—Nada de promesas, Teldan —pero le guiñó el ojo antes de recoger su paquete y salir del taller del marroquinero. _Las necesidades inmediatas ya están... ahora..._ Xena se detuvo un momento, intentando decidir qué hacer a continuación. Por fin, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y dirigió sus pasos hacia el grupo de comerciantes cercanos, sin un objetivo definido en mente.

* * *

Gabrielle y Sharra estaban muy entretenidas, entregadas a las compras. Gabrielle ya se había detenido donde los tejedores y había comprado no sólo tela nueva, sino además una túnica nueva de color verde claro de tela suave y reluciente para el banquete de esa noche, junto con una falda corta de color crema para acompañarla. A Sharra le gustó mucho el conjunto y le propuso un pasador para el pelo que hacía juego perfectamente. La bardo llevaba ambas cosas firmemente sujetas bajo el brazo mientras se encaminaban a la tienda del cacharrero.

—Necesito una sartén —había dicho Gabrielle, sin explicar la sonrisa sardónica que se le dibujó en la cara.

También tenía un dilema, pues estaba deseando comprarle algo a Xena, pero... ¿el qué? _No puedo comprarle cualquier cosa sin más..._ reflexionó la bardo. _Armas, fuera. Cosas con adornos, fuera. Joyas que cuelguen, fuera. ¿Otro par de brazales con armadura?_ Gabrielle suspiró. _No._

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sharra, al verle la cara—. ¿Por qué sacudes la cabeza? —había decidido que la joven bardo le caía bien, a pesar de su compañera de viajes.

—Por ningún motivo, la verdad —contestó Gabrielle, con un suspiro—. Es que estoy intentando decidir una cosa —miró al otro lado de la calle y vio una platería—. Eh... vamos a echar un vistazo ahí —entraron—. ¡Guau! —sonrió Gabrielle—. Aquí sí que podría meterme en un buen lío —sus ojos recorrieron las joyas con interés. Dio varias vueltas por el interior, bajo la mirada divertida del platero, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un par de brazaletes de plata forjada a juego, grabados con un bello diseño de nudos. Gabrielle se quedó sin respiración—. Oh —el familiar diseño le hacía cosquillas en la memoria con insistencia—. Son preciosos.

Sharra estiró el cuello para mirar por encima del hombro de Gabrielle.

—Mmm... —silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Cuánto cuestan? —preguntó la bardo, mirando al platero, que se acercó y la miró ladeando la cabeza, observando su cara de repente con mucha atención.

—¿Quieres venir un momento a la luz, mi señora? —le pidió el platero, con voz grave y profunda. Llevó a Gabrielle hacia la ventana y la miró intensamente a los ojos. Luego, sin motivo aparente, le sonrió con dulzura—. Me harías un gran honor si aceptaras esos brazaletes como regalo.

Gabrielle se quedó boquiabierta. Toda la escena le resultaba incomprensible.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? O sea... no lo entiendo.

El platero se la quedó mirando con una expresión imposible de interpretar.

—Digamos que me gustaría regalártelos. Por favor. No digas que no —la miró con ojos risueños, sacó los brazaletes de la caja, los envolvió en un paño suave y se los colocó en las manos, que no ofrecieron resistencia.

—Va... vale... —musitó Gabrielle, meneando confusa la cabeza—. Gracias —Sharra y ella salieron y se quedaron paradas, mirándose la una a la otra—. ¿Pero y eso? —se preguntó Gabrielle—. No lo entiendo —desenvolvió el paño y dejó que el sol se reflejara en el metal.

Sharra sacudió la cabeza y los miró.

—Pero son demasiado grandes para ti, Gabrielle —midió las muñecas de la bardo—. Qué lástima —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Gabrielle se quedó en silencio un momento y luego replicó, casi distraída:

—Ah. No son para mí —sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Rodeó uno con la mano delicadamente y cerró los ojos pensando—. Le quedarán perfectos —abrió los ojos y miró parpadeando a Sharra, que la miraba con cara rara.

Pero Sharra se quedó callada y al cabo de un momento, siguieron caminando por la calle.

—Bueno —dijo Sharra por fin—. Tú viajas con Xena. ¿Qué tal es eso? —miró a la bardo con curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que eran más o menos de la misma edad, Gabrielle tal vez un poco mayor, pero en el rostro de la muchacha pelirroja había arrugas de experiencia de las que el suyo carecía por completo.

—Qué tal es eso —repitió Gabrielle, pensándolo—. Bueno, pues somos amigas íntimas —bajó la mirada y sonrió para sí misma—. Nos metemos en un montón de problemas. Como aquí.

—Qué raro. Yo no me imagino siendo amiga de alguien _así_ —replicó Sharra, echándole una rápida mirada—. ¿No tienes miedo?

—¿De qué? —dijo Gabrielle riendo—. ¿De Xena? Qué tontería —se detuvo un momento—. Bueno, no es una tontería... es decir... sí, puede dar mucho miedo a las personas que no le caen bien —sonrió a Sharra—. Pero supongo que yo no soy una de esas personas, así que veo una faceta distinta de ella —siguieron caminando en silencio un poco más—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco —reconoció Sharra—. ¿Los brazaletes son para ella? —supo la respuesta antes de que la bardo asintiera y tomó nota de la información—. Seguro que le gustan —sonrió a Gabrielle levemente—. Vamos a comprar unos pasteles. Eften los hace buenísimos, rellenos de nueces y miel —y dirigió la marcha hacia la tienda.

* * *

Xena sonreía mientras regresaba a la fortaleza. _No está mal, no está nada mal_ , pensó con satisfacción. _Túnica de cuero, dagas, algo para ponerme esta noche, botas y unas cuantas... cosas más. Todo un éxito y ni siquiera he tardado mucho._ Entró en el patio y se encontró con Hectator, que iba en dirección contraria.

—¿Qué tal la cabeza? —preguntó, aflojando el paso para hablar con él.

—Me duele como el propio Tártaro —contestó Hectator alegremente—. Me he enterado de que has salido a apoyar mi economía local —la cogió del brazo y regresó con ella hacia el rastrillo—. Iba a salir para buscarte —hizo una pausa—. Todavía no te he dado las gracias como es debido. Ese murmullo medio consciente de anoche no cuenta.

Xena se encogió de hombros afablemente.

—Un trabajo como otro cualquiera, Hectator.

—No —resopló el príncipe—. ¿Puedo convencerte para que te quedes unos días? Tenemos un gran banquete planeado para esta noche y unas fiestas para los próximos dos días. Creo que te gustaría... vamos a tener concursos de guerra —sus ojos grises oscuros observaron los azules de ella—. Y también voy a invitar a Lestan y su gente.

Xena se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, muy bien. ¿Por qué no? —lo miró—. De todas formas, tenía pensado descansar unos días.

—Bien —contestó Hectator, muy satisfecho—. ¿Crees que podría conseguir que Gabrielle preste servicio como bardo esta noche durante un ratito? Les gustó mucho el otro día y seguro que conoce historias estupendas.

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Gabrielle —replicó Xena, pero con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que probablemente le gustaría hacerlo.

—Estupendo —suspiró Hectator muy contento—. ¿Quieres que te lleve algunas de esas cosas? —hizo un gesto señalando los paquetes de Xena. Ésta volvió la cabeza y le echó una larga mirada con ceja enarcada—. Vale... vale... es la costumbre... disculpa —se echó a reír—. Permíteme que me vaya de aquí antes de que decidas subirme _a mí_ por las escaleras —salió disparado por un pasillo, dejando que Xena subiera las escaleras hasta su habitación, cosa que hizo de dos en dos.

 _Estoy de buen humor_ , reflexionó la guerrera pensativa. _Y creo que me gusta esa sensación. Tendré que volver a probarla en algún otro momento._ Por supuesto, estaba de vuelta antes que la bardo. Xena depositó sus paquetes en el baúl que había cerca de las alforjas de Argo y los organizó, dejando a un lado el paquete de cuchillos y varios otros más pequeños. Sin embargo, su sensible oído captó unos pasos familiares que subían por las escaleras y se apresuró a meter la mayor parte de los paquetes en las alforjas, dejando fuera los cuchillos y otro paquete pequeño. Sopesó en la mano otro más y luego lo guardó con el resto.

—Ése... ése me va a meter en un lío —murmuró Xena, levantando la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Gabrielle tambaleándose, con los brazos cargados de paquetes.

Maldiciendo, Xena se acercó a toda velocidad para agarrar unos cuantos antes de que la bardo perdiera el equilibrio por completo y saliera volando. Acabó agarrando los paquetes y a la bardo y consiguió depositarlos a todos sin que se le cayeran.

—¡Gabrielle! —exclamó, riendo—. ¿Es que has comprado el mercado entero?

Gabrielle sonrió, sin aliento.

—Fiuu. Pues casi —se apartó el pelo de los ojos—. Necesitábamos muchas cosas —echó a Xena una mirada taimada—. Y he comprado una sartén —recibió una mirada—. Les dije que me la hicieran con un pincho en el extremo, por si acaso —añadió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿En serio? —rió Xena sorprendida.

—Sí —contestó la bardo alegremente—. También he comprado pieles de dormir nuevas. Dijiste que lo tenía que gastar todo, ¿recuerdas? —se levantó y empezó a organizar los paquetes—. He comprado algo para ponerme esta noche.

—Sí, yo también —comentó Xena, ante lo cual Gabrielle se detuvo sorprendida—. No me mires así. Me están haciendo una túnica de cuero nueva, porque la otra acabó hecha trizas ayer.

—¡Eh! —Gabrielle alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición en broma—. ¡Que yo no digo nada! —volvió a sus paquetes—. He conseguido provisiones y jabones y más pergaminos y tinta y... —se debatió rápidamente consigo misma—. Y esto —se volvió con el paquete de paño en las manos y lo depositó en las manos soprendidas de Xena—. Para ti.

 _Es curioso cómo nuestras mentes parecen seguir los mismos derroteros_ , pensó Xena, mientras desenvolvía el paquete.

—No tenías por qué, Gabrielle —reprendió a su amiga, luego miró el contenido y se quedó maravillada, con los ojos como platos—. Oh, Gabrielle... —levantó los ojos y atrapó la mirada de la bardo con la suya y luego trazó los diseños con un dedo—. Son preciosos.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Parece que te gustan, ¿eh? Eso pensé —se anotó un punto mental.

—Mucho —contestó Xena, sonriéndole. Entonces cogió algo que tenía detrás y le lanzó un paquete a Gabrielle—. Mi turno.

—Pero... —Gabrielle se detuvo y se echó a reír, luego cogió el paquete y atisbó por debajo del envoltorio—. ¡Guau! —exclamó encantada—. ¿Dónde los has encontrado? ¡He recorrido todas las tiendas buscando unos como estos y no he conseguido encontrar nada! —levantó los cuchillos de cocina y volvió el filo pulido hacia la luz.

—Me alegro de que te gusten —replicó Xena—. Mira... he comprado este broche para Jessan. ¿Qué te parece? —le enseñó a la bardo el broche del león risueño que había encontrado en una pequeña tienda justo fuera de las murallas del castillo.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Oh... es perfecto —tocó el broche con un dedo—. Hasta se parece a su expresión... ya sabes cuál.

—Mm-mm —asintió Xena—. Creo que será mejor que empecemos a prepararnos para el banquete —miró hacia fuera, donde se estaba poniendo el sol—. Me voy a lavar —se apartó del poste de la cama y cuando dio dos pasos hacia la habitación del baño Gabrielle la interceptó con un abrazo—. Eh... eh... —se rió suavemente ante la ferocidad del abrazo de la bardo—. Tranquila. Voy a acabar yendo al banquete con las costillas rotas.

* * *

Oscuridad total. Xena recorrió la habitación encendiendo velas para aumentar el resplandor del fuego. Las puertas abiertas del balcón dejaban pasar una brisa fresca y dulce que agitaba la llama de las velas, pero sin fuerza suficiente para apagarlas. Xena, que ya estaba vestida, se acercó a las alforjas y sacó dos paquetes más, muy pequeños. Uno lo dejó en el baúl, el otro lo desenvolvió con cuidado y se lo puso en la palma de la mano antes de acercarse a Gabrielle, que acababa de salir de la habitación del baño y estaba acicalándose ante el espejo de la habitación.

—Muy bonito —comentó la guerrera, al ver el atuendo nuevo de la bardo—. Te sienta muy bien.

—Gracias —murmuró Gabrielle, mirando a Xena y dándose entonces la vuelta del todo para mirarla fijamente—. Caray —contempló el atuendo de Xena, de seda carmesí con bordados, parpadeando un poco. Mangas abiertas forradas de blanco puro, a juego con las ajustadas polainas blancas, todo ello terminado con blandas botas negras de interior—. Estás estupenda —sonrió la bardo.

—Me alegro de obtener tu aprobación —contestó Xena con seco humor, pero sonriéndole—. Tú también estás muy guapa —alargó una mano y tocó la suave tela de color verde.

Gabrielle sonrió y se volvió de nuevo hacia el espejo.

—Me gustó —reconoció, colocándose bien una manga—. No hacemos esto muy a menudo —sonrió burlona a su propio reflejo—. Y te aseguro que yo no lo hacía en casa —se volvió y recorrió de nuevo a Xena con los ojos—. ¿El puñal es necesario? Creía que esto era una celebración... entre amigos. ¿Es que me he perdido parte de los planes o algo?

Xena se apoyó en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues verás —explicó—. Es una fiesta. Una gran fiesta. Donde se van a mezclar los ánimos con otro tipo de animaciones.

—¿Y...? —preguntó Gabrielle, alzando las manos con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Y que cuando los guerreros contentos se emborrachan, lo primero que hacen es buscar pelea con la persona más dura de la taberna —dijo Xena en tono de guasa, extendiendo los brazos y señalándose a sí misma—. Y ésa soy yo —su tono sonaba resignado, pero con moderado buen humor—. La espada la voy a dejar aquí, pero no voy a aparecer totalmente desarmada.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Xena, tendrían que ser unos suicidas —dijo—. Incluso totalmente desnuda y medio dormida, podrías con la mayoría de ellos y lo saben —sonrió a su amiga con malicia—. Sólo tienes que echarles una de esas miradas —esquivó el capón en broma de Xena y siguió arreglándose la manga que le estaba dando problemas—. Trata de no pasarte mucho con ellos, ¿vale?

—Lo intentaré —fue la respuesta ligeramente sarcástica de Xena—. Y por favor, tú ten cuidado con el hidromiel de Hectator. Es muy potente y no estás acostumbrada a beber.

—Tendré cuidado —dijo la bardo riendo por lo bajo—. Pero tú me vigilarás, ¿verdad? —miró a su amiga de reojo—. Como si tuviera que preguntarlo.

—Mmm —asintió Xena, luego echó la cabeza a un lado y observó a Gabrielle atentamente—. Esa túnica es muy bonita —murmuró—. Me gusta el color —en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa—. Pero creo que le falta algo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Gabrielle, mirándose en el espejo, perpleja.

—Oh... no sé. Esto tal vez —respondió Xena, como quien no quiere la cosa, al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello de Gabrielle y le abrochaba un colgante, luego apartó las manos y retrocedió.

Gabrielle se quedó inmóvil, contemplando su reflejo y el engaste de filigrana delicadamente forjada que rodeaba una piedra de un color verde grisáceo y cambiante. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, tras haberse parado un buen rato, e intentó buscar una respuesta, pero no encontró ninguna. De modo que se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Xena y no dijo nada en absoluto.

—Hace juego con tus ojos —comentó Xena, con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —soltó Gabrielle, recuperando por fin el habla.

Xena se acercó más y estudió la piedra, luego alzó la penetrante mirada para mirar a los ojos en cuestión.

—Mm-mm —dio una palmada a la bardo en el hombro—. Vamos. Será mejor que bajemos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos.

 _Qué cosas..._ Gabrielle se miró al espejo una vez más, alzando una mano para tocar el colgante. Despacio, lo levantó y lo miró y luego se miró a los ojos en el espejo. _Tiene razón... son del mismo color... ¿lo ha elegido por eso o por... qué?_ Sintió un hormigueo nada desagradable que le recorría la espalda. Riéndose levemente y sacudiendo la cabeza, se miró por última vez en el espejo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Xena estaba en el pasillo, hablando con Jessan, y los dos se volvieron cuando se acercó a ellos. Jessan llevaba una túnica de cuello alto con cinturón, de color azul brillante, con pantalones oscuros y los pies descalzos como siempre. Le sonrió.

—Gabrielle. Estás guapísima —gorjeó alegremente, agarrándola del brazo para empezar a bajar las escaleras y agarrando hábilmente también el brazo de Xena, sin hacer el menor caso de su ceño de broma.

—Tú también estás muy bien, Jessan —comentó Gabrielle, hincándole ligeramente un dedo en las costillas. Él le sonrió y luego bajó el cuello para mirar más de cerca.

—Caray —sonrió Jessan—. Es precioso —levantó la mirada y advirtió su ligero sonrojo, adivinando con acierto de dónde había sacado la joya. Puso su expresión más maliciosa y suficiente antes de volver la cabeza para mirar a Xena, que consiguió devolverle la mirada con controlado y frío interés. _Es buena. Tengo que reconocérselo. Ni se ha inmutado._ Le guiñó un ojo y ella le respondió con una levísima insinuación de sonrisa en la cara. _Ahhh..._ rió su espíritu romántico. _¿Aún no notáis este vínculo? Yo sí... al estar aquí entre las dos, siento cómo fluye a mi alrededor como el agua... y aunque las dos sois humanas y no pertenecéis a mi pueblo... tenéis que sentir algo. Seguro que sí... o por todas las señales del sol, yo también soy ciego._

—No sé, Gabrielle. Parece un poco... —dijo Xena en tono burlón, mirando a la bardo y parando a Jessan, para estudiarlo.

—Soso —terminó Gabrielle, en el momento oportuno—. Muy soso.

Xena asintió y luego, manteniendo los ojos clavados en los desconcertados ojos de Jessan, le colocó el broche del león en la túnica.

—Así. Mucho mejor —se volvió hacia la bardo—. ¿No crees?

—Absolutamente —asintió Gabrielle con decisión. Se quitó una mota de polvo imaginaria de la manga—. ¿Listos?

A Jessan se le pusieron los ojos como platos al mirarse y luego miró a Xena.

—No has...

—Pues sí —contestó Xena, secamente—. ¿Algún problema? —lo miró con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Y bien?

—Gracias —contestó el habitante del bosque suavemente, con una mirada sentidísima, e incapaz de contenerse, la rodeó con los brazos y la levantó del suelo.

Gabrielle se echó a reír cuando la soltó y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras.

—Te das cuenta de que eres la única persona aparte de tal vez Hércules a quien le permitiría hacerle una cosa así, ¿verdad? —le dijo la bardo con una sonrisa.

—Sí —canturreó Jessan—. Lo sé —sonrió a Xena alegremente y luego flexionó los músculos de los brazos—. Eh, que tienen que servir para algo, ¿no? Es una cosa de hombres.

Xena y Gabrielle pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez.

—Oye, qué bien lo habéis hecho. ¿Es que ensayáis o algo así? —preguntó Jessan, tomándoles el pelo.

—Vamos —bufó Xena, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras—. Antes de que nos manden a un guardia armado.

En los ojos dorados de Jessan asomó un brillo travieso cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que cientos de ojos se volvían hacia ellos. _Qué cuadro debemos de hacer..._

Hectator estaba hablando en voz baja con uno de sus tenientes cuando Lestan se inclinó hacia él y le dio un codazo en las costillas. El príncipe miró a su nuevo aliado, sobresaltado. Lestan se limitó a sonreír y señaló hacia la puerta con la peluda barbilla.

—¿Mmm? —replicó Hectator, mirando hacia allí, y entonces se echó a reír suavemente—. Pero qué ven mis ojos —comentó, guiñándole el ojo a Lestan cuando el hijo de éste entró en la sala, escoltando a Xena y a Gabrielle con gran elegancia—. No me puedo creer que ella le esté permitiendo una cosa así —comentó Hectator, advirtiendo la expresión divertida de la mujer morena.

Lestan se rió por lo bajo.

—Yo tampoco —intercambió una mirada con el príncipe, descubriendo cada vez más cosas que le gustaban de este aliado humano. Se volvió hacia Wennid, sentada a su izquierda, levantó la mano que sujetaba en la suya y la besó ligeramente en los dedos—. Nuestro hijo está muy guapo, ¿no estás de acuerdo, amor mío?

Wennid, desconcertada, miró hacia Jessan y ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Muy propio de Jessan —sonrió burlona. Observó mientras su hijo le hacía una limpia reverencia a Xena indicándole su asiento en la mesa principal antes de seguir avanzando por la sala con Gabrielle, que inclinaba la cabeza hacia él, evidentemente contándole algo que le hacía reír.

Xena se dirigió a la mesa del príncipe, donde había un asiento reservado entre Lestan y el que estaba obligada a ocupar. _Preferiría estar en la sala con Jessan y Gab_ , suspiró mentalmente. _Oh, bueno... que empiece el espectáculo, supongo._ La mesa se extendía por la sala y ella se estaba acercando por delante en lugar de por detrás y tenía la mesa entre las sillas y ella. _Bueno, siempre he sido una señora de la guerra sin modales y que me ahorquen si voy a rodear toda la mesa, con toda la sala mirándome._ Con los ojos chispeantes, esperó a estar a dos zancadas de la mesa y saltó hacia arriba y hacia delante, dando una voltereta por encima de la mesa y girando en medio del aire para aterrizar limpiamente delante de su silla. La expresión de Hectator estuvo a punto de hacerla estallar en carcajadas, pero en cambio se quitó una mota de polvo imaginaria de la manga y se sentó.

—Buenas noches, Hectator —y logró no echarse a reír.

Lestan se partió de risa. Hasta Wennid reprimió una sonrisa. Hectator colocó un codo con cuidado encima de la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en la mano, meneando la atractiva cabeza mientras la miraba.

—Buenas noches, Xena —dijo por fin, en tono burlón—. Muy amable por... mm... dejarte caer por aquí —esto le provocó a Lestan otro ataque de risa, mientras los criados del banquete empezaban a servir la comida y los primeros encargados del entretenimiento hacían sus reverencias.

La sala del banquete estaba iluminada por las antorchas y muy ruidosa y el jaleo de voces y la mezcla de pisadas y ruido de cacharros dificultaba incluso la conversación más cercana. Xena, sentada entre Hectator y Lestan, consiguió evitar un ataque de violencia sólo al recordarse a sí misma que en algún momento acabaría fuera de la sala y en un lugar tranquilo. Detestaba las multitudes. Detestaba el ruido. Detestaba las salas de banquetes ruidosas y atestadas de gente.

El entretenimiento estuvo bien y Gabrielle se llevó a la sala de calle con unas historias estupendas, contando las dos primeras y luego echando una mirada a Xena antes de empezar la tercera, avisándola de que ésta probablemente le iba a resultar conocida a la guerrera de una forma más personal. Efectivamente, la guerra entre centauros y amazonas. Captó la mirada de Gab y le dirigió una sonrisa auténtica, para que la bardo supiera que no estaba enfadada. Dos copas del hidromiel de Hectator habían quitado algo de fuerza a su fastidio, aunque no habían bastado ni por asomo para quitar la menor agudeza a sus reflejos. Sin embargo, la atestada sala no se había moderado como ella y ahora que la velada se iba prolongando, ya veía ojos vidriosos y pasos tambaleantes por la gran sala.

Gabrielle bebió otro trago de hidromiel, disfrutando de su fuego dulce y potente. Miró hacia la mesa principal y sofocó una risita. Interpretar las expresiones de Xena se había ido haciendo más fácil con el tiempo y la bardo sabía que esa cara aparentemente tranquila y desinteresada quería decir que Xena se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa con el ruido, la gente... y que la postura relajada que tenía en la silla ocultaba una tensión muy grande traicionada por la flexión rítmica de los largos dedos... Gabrielle suspiró y miró su copa. _Creo que sé de alguien que se puede beber esto mejor que yo._ Se disculpó y salió de detrás de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la parte frontal de la sala.

A medio camino, alguien la agarró del brazo.

—Hola, preciosa —un guerrero, con la ropa algo desordenada, no soltaba a su presa—. Me han gustado esas historias. Quiero oír más. En privado —le sonrió con impudicia y buen humor.

—Gracias —suspiró Gabrielle—. Pero no querrás que me marche de la fiesta, ¿verdad? — _¿Salgo de ésta a base de labia o con amenazas? Mmm._

—Claro que sí —rió el hombre, agarrándola del brazo con más fuerza—. No se ve muy a menudo a una cosita bonita como tú. Vamos. Tengo una buena habitación en el cuartel... podemos ponernos cómodos —echó a andar, sin esperar resistencia, pero se paró en seco cuando el objeto de sus atenciones se negó a cooperar—. Oye, no te me pongas difícil, moza. Ayer tuve un día muy duro.

—Sí, bueno, yo también —contestó Gabrielle—. Y tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que... ¿qué tal si me dejas en paz?

—Dame una sola razón convincente para que no te coja en brazos y te saque de aquí. Sé lo que quiero —el hombre se estaba enfadando y la agarró del otro hombro con la mano libre.

—Una razón convincente —dijo Gabrielle, asintiendo para sí misma. _Una razón convincente. Vale, hemos intentado hablar. Pasemos al plan B, como diría Xena_ —. Mira por encima de mi hombro derecho.

 _Ya, y yo soy la que siempre le está diciendo que me deje librar mis propias batallas. Mm-mm. Claro, Gabrielle, ¿me dices otra vez lo mucho que te molesta eso, mmmm?_

—¿Qué? —el hombre volvió la cabeza y Gabrielle vio cómo se quedaba paralizado y una expresión de lenta comprensión cruzaba sus rasgos algo feos. Apartó las manos de ella como si estuviera al rojo vivo y empezó a retroceder, con los brazos apartados de cualquier posible arma. La bardo sonrió y ella misma volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, encontrándose con una gélida mirada azul que se suavizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Xena estaba de pie detrás de la mesa, con los brazos cruzados, irradiando una amenaza nerviosa que poco a poco fue cediendo a medida que Gabrielle se iba acercando a la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Xena, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Por supuesto —rió Gabrielle—. Lo único que necesitaba era una mirada tuya —sonrió burlona—. Deberías descubrir la forma de embotellar eso y venderlo.

Xena hizo una mueca.

—¿No quieres eso? —señaló la copa con la cabeza—. ¿No te gusta?

Gabrielle frunció los labios pensativa.

—En realidad me gusta demasiado —reconoció, bebiendo otro trago—. No quiero que ésta sea la primera vez que me desplomo borracha —se calló un momento—. Ésta es mi cuarta copa —una mirada contrita a Xena, que se echó a reír—. He pensado que a lo mejor te venía bien... pareces un poco tensa.

—Mmm —asintió Xena—. Las grandes fiestas no son lo mío —observó la cara de la bardo y sonrió—. Entonces has bebido más que yo —advirtió la guerrera, pasando la mano ante los ojos de Gabrielle y notando la lentitud de la reacción—. Será mejor que pares —recorrió la sala con la mirada—. De todas formas, esto ya se está acabando. Creo que podemos escabullirnos sin ofender a nadie.

—No tienes por qué... —protestó la bardo—. Puedes quedarte y divertirte... —se calló ante la mirada con ceja enarcada de Xena—. Tal vez no —terminó, riendo.

—Vamos —contestó Xena, saltando otra vez por encima de la mesa y despidiéndose con un gesto de Hectator, Lestan y Wennid, que estaban apiñados en torno a un pequeño mapa, derramando hidromiel encima de dicho mapa y de ellos mismos—. Ah, sí —murmuró la guerrera—. Fíjate, me voy a perder esto —colocó una mano en el hombro de Gabrielle y la guió hacia la puerta.

A mitad de las escaleras, Gabrielle se paró de repente y se agarró a la barandilla muy confusa.

—Uuuf —farfulló en voz baja, llamando la atención de Xena—. No tiene gracia.

Xena se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo con delicadeza.

—¿El qué? —observando preocupada cuando la bardo cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la pared.

—Vueltas —contestó Gabrielle, vagamente, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando—. Ay.

Xena la agarró de la muñeca y se puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—Venga. Con calma... apóyate en mí y vamos a subir.

Gabrielle intentó seguir las instrucciones, pero las piernas no obedecían a su voluntad y con la otra mano se agarró la cabeza, que le había empezado a doler de repente.

—No puedo. Espera un momento... deja que me siente.

Xena se mordisqueó el labio un momento.

—No, aquí no. Aguanta —rodeó los hombros de la bardo con un brazo y con el otro la cogió por detrás de las rodillas, levantándola y acunándola como a una niña—. Agárrate a mi cuello. No estamos lejos.

—Vale —murmuró Gabrielle, obedeciendo. _Debería oponerme_ , objetó su cabeza difusamente. _No debería dejar que me suba en brazos por las escaleras... debería... debería... Gabrielle, deberías apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y callarte._ Cosa que hizo, dejando que su mente atontada se hundiera en una cálida neblina dorada.

Xena subió los últimos escalones hasta el rellano superior y usó el codo para abrir la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola de una patada tras ella y cruzando hasta el sofá bajo que había al otro lado de la chimenea. Una vez allí, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y acomodó a Gabrielle en los almohadones.

—Vale... tranquila. Voy a buscar agua fría.

La bardo la miró parpadeando y alzó la mano para frotarse la cabeza.

—¿Agua? No tengo sed, gracias —farfulló.

—Sí que tienes —suspiró Xena—. Sólo que no lo sabes —se levantó y fue a la habitación del baño, sacando una copa de entre sus cosas por el camino. Un momento para llenarla de agua fría y luego regresó donde Gabrielle estaba ahora sentada, frotándose las sienes—. Toma —la guerrera se sentó en el sofá a su lado.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada, con una mueca de dolor.

—Vale, dentro de un momento. En cuanto la cabeza deje de darme vueltas —miró a Xena bizqueando—. Guau... ahora eres dos. Qué suerte tengo.

Xena le echó una mirada tolerante y divertida.

—Creo que lo has dejado justo a tiempo —comentó con una ligera sonrisa y le ofreció el agua—. Bébete esto. Te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo.

La bardo cogió la copa, rodeándola con las manos y colocándose el metal frío en la frente.

—Tienes razón. Me siento mucho mejor —sonrió a Xena débilmente—. Vale... vale... —suspiró y bebió un trago del líquido y luego varios más—. Oye. Sí que me siento mejor —miró a Xena, que puso los ojos en blanco, pero se reclinó en el sofá.

—¿Te has divertido? —preguntó la guerrera distraída—. Has tenido mucho éxito con esas historias —volvió la cabeza y miró a Gabrielle con una sonrisa—. Hasta me ha gustado la guerra de los centauros.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se pasearon por su cara.

—Sí... me he divertido —contestó—. Me alegro de que no estés enfadada conmigo —levantó la mano y se tocó el cuello—. A todo el mundo le ha gustado el colgante —sonrió—. ¿Pero cómo conseguiste el color exacto?

—Venga, Gabrielle —rezongó Xena—. Después de tanto tiempo, espero saber de qué color son tus ojos —abrió los suyos un poco más—. Al fin y al cabo, tú sí que sabes de color son los míos, ¿no?

—Oh... sí —fue la respuesta, en un tono que Xena no se esperaba—. Ya lo creo que lo sé —en la cara de Gabrielle se formó una sonrisa y luego contempló las profundidades de su copa—. Ya lo creo que lo sé —repitió en un susurro. Otro sorbo de agua y luego se reclinó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

Xena se sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia el fuego, que ardía con llama baja, apoyó las botas en el banco forrado que había delante del sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —preguntó la bardo.

—¿Mmm? —Xena le echó una mirada y luego volvió a mirar el fuego—. Nada.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —las cejas de Gabrielle se fruncieron en un ceño—. Eso no es justo. Estoy borracha.

La guerrera volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a su amiga.

—No, no me estoy riendo de ti. Así que tranquila —volvió a mirar el fuego—. Además, no creo que estés borracha. No creo que puedas emborracharte sólo con tres... vale, cuatro copas de hidromiel.

Gabrielle reflexionó.

—Creo que sí que lo estoy —soltó una risita, luego se movió ligeramente y apoyó la cabeza en el oportuno hombro de Xena y también ella dirigió la mirada hacia el fuego. Otra risita—. Sé que lo estoy.

Xena volvió de nuevo la cabeza para observarla, aunque se estaba haciendo apuestas mentales sobre lo que iba a pasar a continuación. En sus labios se formó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que te hace a ti tanta gracia? — _Esto va a ser interesante._

—Oh... nada —respondió la bardo, en tono inocente, echando a Xena una mirada curiosa—. Bueno... en realidad nada... o sea... sólo estaba... olvídalo.

Xena se volvió de modo que se quedó apoyada en un hombro y de cara a Gabrielle.

—Desembucha —dijo en tono guasón—. Y no me obligues a hacerte cosquillas para que desembuches.

Gabrielle captó el tono alegre.

—Ah, pues... estaba... intentando decidir... si realmente... —se calló un momento y luego continuó, con una expresión medio de curiosidad, medio de otra cosa—: ¿Fuiste tú o Autólycus?

Xena sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente y dirigió a la bardo una sonrisa lenta y peligrosa.

—Juzga tú misma —dijo riendo por lo bajo y luego cogió la cara de Gabrielle con una mano y la besó, con la intención de que fuera un simple gesto y sin esperarse en absoluto la explosión de sus sentidos o la inconfundible respuesta de Gabrielle. Duró mucho más de lo que había planeado. Luego se separaron y Xena sintió la conmoción, entre otras cosas, que le subía y bajaba por la espalda, mirando a Gabrielle mientras ésta abría despacio los ojos cerrados. _Ohhh... no debería haber hecho eso para nada._

—Caray —suspiró la bardo—. Creo que eso responde a la pregunta —su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

Xena se rió un poco, con la respiración entrecortada.

—No mientras estés borracha —notó que el corazón se le calmaba y volvía a su ritmo normal—. Ése no es mi estilo.

Gabrielle la miró con ojos serios.

—Estar sobria no va a cambiar lo que siento.

—Tal vez —sonrió Xena y la rodeó con un brazo para estrecharla un momento—. Pero no voy a correr riesgos. Contigo no.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Creo que eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho jamás —cogió la copa olvidada y bebió un largo trago y luego le ofreció el agua a Xena, que la cogió sin decir nada y se la terminó. La bardo bostezó y se acurrucó de nuevo en el hombro de Xena con un suspiro satisfecho—. Me alegro.

—¿De qué te alegras? —preguntó Xena, dejando la copa en el suelo y acomodándose de nuevo en el sofá.

—De que fueras tú y no Autólycus —fue la respuesta, acompañada de una ligera risa.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Xena, sonriendo relajada.

—Sí. Tú eres mucho más mona que él —comentó Gabrielle, pensativa.

—¿Eso crees? —rió la guerrera.

—Sí —contestó la bardo.

—No se lo digas a él —advirtió Xena.

—No —afirmó Gabrielle afablemente y volvió su propia mirada, pensativa, hacia el fuego, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el pecho de Xena. Sentía el apoyo reconfortantemente fuerte del brazo que tenía alrededor de los hombros y dejó que el firme latido que notaba en el cuello fuera adormeciendo sus sentidos.

Xena observó a su amiga hasta que el cambio de su respiración anunció la llegada del sueño. Luego volvió la cabeza y se quedó contemplando pensativa el agradable fuego. Al cabo de un momento, en su cara se formó una sonrisa resignada e hizo un ligero gesto por el aire con la mano que no tenía ocupada, como si estuviera lanzando algo al viento. Luego, con aire protector, rodeó también con ese brazo a la bardo dormida y dejó flotar la mente, contemplando las llamas, sin darse cuenta siquiera del momento en que ella también se quedó dormida.

* * *

Unos gritos salvajes interrumpieron la quietud de la fortaleza, muchas horas antes del amanecer, y tras ellos se oyó el sonido sibilante del acero al ser desenvainado. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de cuerpos en movimiento cubiertos de cuero y acero y por el alto techo abovedado resonaban gritos de sobresalto y dolor. Hectator salió tambaleándose de sus aposentos y se metió en la refriega, todavía tan atontado por el hidromiel que apenas conseguía apartar su espada de sus propias piernas. Al verlo, unas voces broncas empezaron a gritar y unas manos bruscas lo agarraron y lo tiraron, dándole una patada en los pies y apretándole la cabeza contra el suelo.

—Aaajjj —gruñó, cuando una bota descuidada le dio una patada en los riñones. El corazón le martilleaba en el pecho y amenazó con pararse por completo cuando lo levantaron y lo aplastaron contra la pared, con una antorcha ardiente cerca de la cabeza.

—Es él —gruñó una voz grave—. Avisad al capitán —se rió—. Te creías que te ibas a quedar tan contento después de acabar con nuestro ejército, ¿verdad? ¿Con esos seres malditos? —le pegó un puñetazo a Hectator en las costillas, haciendo que las piernas de éste se doblaran bajo su peso—. Puede que hayas ganado la batalla, Hectator... pero vas a perder esta guerra —se inclinó, acercándose, y susurró al oído del príncipe—: Y esta vez no vas a tener a tu preciosa Xena para que te salve.

* * *

El asesino envuelto en sombras se deslizó escaleras arriba, deteniéndose para escuchar cada pocos pasos. El silencio continuaba... y no percibía el menor movimiento en las corrientes de aire ni el susurro de unas pisadas. Tras la seda negra, sonrió.

Subió los escalones hábilmente en total silencio y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de su presa. Esto, esto redondearía su reputación. Una carcajada silenciosa. Se había apresurado a aceptar la oportunidad. Con infinito cuidado, colocó las puntas de los dedos callosos sobre la madera de la puerta, enviando sus sentidos hacia el interior. Silencio. Quietud.

Con precisa lentitud, empujó la pesada madera que tenía bajo las manos y cuando la madera salió de la jamba, se detuvo y aspiró los olores de la habitación. Velas, sí, y el denso aroma especiado del fuego. El característico olor de dos seres humanos, dos mujeres. Sonrió de nuevo. Y empujó más la puerta. Silencio aún, salvo por el movimiento casi inaudible de dos personas respirando. _Cuando me vaya, ya no..._

La puerta se separó del marco, dejando apenas espacio suficiente para que pasara un perro pequeño, pero él pasó y cerró la puerta de madera tras él, dejando que la oscuridad de la habitación lo envolviera, lo absorbiera. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz del fuego con facilidad, descubriendo claros detalles ocultos para casi todo el mundo salvo para los que eran como él. Miró hacia la cama y luego miró con más atención. Vacía. Inesperado. Luego distinguió las dos figuras dormidas en el sofá. Una sonrisa oculta en la oscuridad.

Silencioso como una sombra, avanzó hasta colocarse detrás de ellas y atisbar por encima del respaldo del sofá. La respiración acompasada demostraba que seguían durmiendo, en silencio, sin saber que iban a pasar de entre los vivos a los muertos por su mano.

Se fijó en su objetivo, la guerrera primero, una zona de bordado justo encima del corazón, desprotegida. La delgada hoja acanalada que llevaba en la mano izquierda se estremeció, deseosa de atacar. Se preparó para el golpe, repasó la fuerza necesaria para empujar la afiladísima hoja a través de los músculos y los huesos y se movió, a una velocidad vertiginosa que nunca había fallado el blanco. Jamás.

Y no vio que su blanco se movía. Ni vio la mano que agarró la suya, el golpe que le rompió el brazo por dos sitios. Ni vio el codo que se estampó contra su barbilla con una fuerza tan devastadora que le destrozó la mandíbula, y ahora sólo era consciente de la mano de hierro que le aferraba la garganta, impidiéndole respirar y hablar, y del brillo repentino de un par de trozos de hielo que se clavaron en sus ojos. Sintió una oleada de terror y dolor bajo aquella mirada feroz.

Entonces dos dedos se clavaron en su cuello y sintió que el resto del cuerpo se le quedaba insensible y una presión súbita y exquisita que empezaba a crecer dentro de su cabeza, palpitando.

—Tienes veinte segundos para decirme quién te ha enviado —la voz era grave y cargada de amenaza mortal—. Después, morirás.

—Ansteles —jadeó él, asustado—. Está atacando el castillo. Quiere matar a Hectator —no tenía sentido no contárselo todo. Tenía un contrato y, en cualquier caso, no había conseguido cumplir con el encargo.

Otra punzada y el dolor regresó con toda su fuerza, llenándole la vista de puntos negros por su intensidad. Afortunadamente, recibió un golpe en un lado de la cabeza que trajo consigo una oscuridad total y una agradable quietud.

—Quédate aquí —Xena se volvió para mirar la cara grave de Gabrielle—. No, pensándolo mejor, ve al pasillo y despierta a Jessan, intentad reunir a toda la gente que podáis.

—¿Y tú? —contestó la bardo—. No, olvídalo. Qué pregunta tan tonta. Xena, por favor... —agarró el brazo de la mujer morena para subrayar lo que decía—. No llevas armadura. Recuérdalo, ¿vale? ¿Tendrás cuidado?

Xena asintió.


	8. Chapter 8

**La esencia de una guerrera 8**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Lo tendré. Tú también ten cuidado —fue a la puerta, sacando su espada de la vaina por el camino, y salió con el mismo silencio que había empleado el asesino para entrar. _Por poco._ El corazón todavía le martilleaba ante la idea. _Por muy poco. No lo he oído hasta que ha entrado. Maldición,_ _ **estoy**_ _perdiendo facultades._ Asqueada, se detuvo al llegar a la escalera y se volvió para ver a Gabrielle que salía por la puerta: se había quitado la falda y ahora iba vestida únicamente con la larga túnica y botas y se dirigió a la habitación de Jessan, armada con su vara. Xena sacudió la cabeza y bajó por las escaleras, deteniéndose de nuevo al oír roce de pisadas y el ruido de las espadas debajo de ella. Se le aceleró el pulso y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa tensa.

Gabrielle se deslizó pegada a la pared y llegó a la puerta de Jessan sin incidentes. Abrió la puerta de madera y entró a toda velocidad, parpadeando en la repentina oscuridad.

—¡Jessan! —dijo en voz baja, adentrándose más en la habitación y acercándose a la cama. Oyó un roce de tela y luego la luz de la luna quedó tapada por la alta figura de su amigo delineada contra las puertas abiertas del balcón.

—Gabrielle —dijo quedamente, acercándose a ella con una agilidad extraña en un hombre tan grande—. ¿Qué...? —bajó la mirada y vio su vara—. ¿Problemas?

—Sí —dijo la bardo con voz ronca—. Un... un soldado —se detuvo—. No, un asesino acaba de aparecer en nuestra habitación. El castillo está siendo atacado por unos mercenarios contratados por Ansteles.

—¿¡Un asesino!? —exclamó Jessan, dirigiéndose a la puerta y agarrando sus armas sobre la marcha—. ¿Dónde?

Gabrielle lo alcanzó y lo agarró del brazo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Tenemos que despertar a todo el mundo —se lamió los labios llena de tensión nerviosa—. Xena se ha ocupado del tipo ése —hizo un gesto con la vara—. Ya sabes.

Jessan soltó una risa seca.

—Vaya si lo sé.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, despertando rápidamente a la gente de Jessan y a los residentes humanos. Al poco, tenían un numeroso grupo de hombres y mujeres armados avanzando por el vestíbulo hacia el torreón principal. Jessan entró en la habitación de Gabrielle al pasar, tirando de la manga a uno de los suyos para que lo siguiera. Dentro de la habitación, se arrodillaron al lado del pretendido asesino, que seguía inconsciente, y Jessan le quitó la máscara de seda que le tapaba la cara.

—¡Por Ares! —gruñó el habitante del bosque, sobresaltando a Gabrielle, que había entrado con ellos—. Es Stevanos —intercambió una mirada con su compañero guerrero—. ¿Tío Warrin?

El otro habitante del bosque gruñó.

—Así es —volvió los ojos oscuros hacia Gabrielle—. Ansteles va en serio. Stevanos es uno de los mejores de la especie... si se le puede llamar así. Ha matado a más de trescientos objetivos —se quedó mirando a Gabrielle largo rato y luego volvió los ojos hacia su sobrino—. Ansteles es demasiado peligroso.

Jessan asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

—Lo sé.

Warrin bajó la mirada hacia Stevanos, volviéndole la cara y examinando los huesos rotos y el destrozo del brazo. Sonrió para sí mismo con gravedad, luego se sacó un pequeño puñal del cinto y lo sostuvo entre Jessan y él. Los dos hombres se miraron a los ojos y luego Warrin se hizo un corte con cuidado en la palma de la mano y luego en la de Jessan y los dos se estrecharon la mano.

—Sangre de mi sangre, hijo de mi hermana —dijo Warrin en tono grave.

—Sangre de mi sangre, hermano de mi madre —contestó Jessan.

Warrin volvió a asentir, le soltó la mano y se alzó, envainando el puñal. Se detuvo al lado de Gabrielle y la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, luego le sonrió con tristeza y salió por la puerta.

Gabrielle lo observó mientras se marchaba y luego se volvió y miró a Jessan.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

Jessan se sacudió las manos y se quedó en silencio, mientras ataba al asesino con un trozo de cuerda de las cosas de Xena. Por fin, se levantó e hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que saliera por la puerta delante de él.

—Ése era mi tío Warrin —en su voz había tristeza—. Es nuestro... bueno, nuestro mejor rastreador —contestó, de manera evasiva.

—Jessan —respondió Gabrielle, al tiempo que salía al pasillo y se ponía en guardia—. Está tan triste —levantó los ojos para mirar al hombretón—. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos dorados de Jessan se nublaron y se llenaron de sombras.

—Tiene... el vínculo vital roto, Gabrielle —la miró, mientras bajaban por las escaleras, hacia donde se oían ruidos de combate—. Es el hermano de mi madre... su compañera de vida murió durante una cacería. Un accidente... pero desde entonces camina en la oscuridad —alzó la espada cuando el ruido aumentó de volumen—. Es nuestro... asesino.

Gabrielle abrió mucho los ojos.

—Eso es terrible... lo de su compañera de vida, me refiero —se calló y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda—. Va tras Ansteles, ¿verdad? —no era una pregunta. Agarró la vara con más firmeza y se apartó un poco, para dar espacio a Jessan para mover la espada. Una lección que había aprendido pronto luchando con Xena. Había que mantenerse bien lejos del radio de acción de su espada o sufrir las consecuencias.

—Sí —contestó Jessan, abalanzándose cuando apareció el primer mercenario por la esquina del pasillo. Su espada parpadeó a velocidad vertiginosa al atacar al hombre, desarmándolo fácilmente y empleando entonces un gran puño para dejarlo inconsciente.

Gabrielle pilló al siguiente mercenario por sorpresa, pues no se esperaba que una mujer a medio vestir y con un palo tuviera la precisión de golpearlo en los pies y la cabeza con una hábil maniobra doble. Sonrió con gravedad y pasó al siguiente soldado, captó un punto débil en sus defensas y lo dejó fuera de combate con un golpe rápido en la cara. _Está claro que esto cada vez se me da mejor. Incluso con un dolor de cabeza capaz de tumbar a Argo._

* * *

—No es tan fácil de matar —jadeó Hectator, manteniendo un ojo ensangrentado clavado en su torturador—. Aunque por vuestro bien, más os vale hacerlo.

El hombre se echó a reír.

—Tenemos un experto encargándose de eso, cerdo asqueroso —volvió la cabeza, cuando un hombre vestido de cuero oscuro y cota de malla se abrió paso a través de la gente—. Ah... ahí estás, capitán. Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

El capitán asintió, contemplando a Hectator con unos ojos casi incoloros, a juego con su pelo de color paja. Era de corta estatura, más bajo que Hectator y, de hecho, más que la mayoría de sus tropas. Pero el hombre emanaba un propósito mortífero y el príncipe sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

El capitán sacó una daga corta de la vaina que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo y la examinó un momento. A Hectator se le heló la sangre. La daga de un asesino. El capitán rodeó con sus dedos largos la empuñadura forrada de cuero y se acercó a Hectator, preparando el brazo para la cuchillada y descargándola luego con la velocidad de una serpiente.

Atravesó el cuerpo de Hectator con la hoja, clavándolo a la puerta. El príncipe se mordió la lengua de lado a lado para evitar chillar y dar una satisfacción a este animal. Sabía que la daga estaba en un punto que le haría morir despacio. No atravesaba ningún órgano vital. Levantó la mirada, la clavó en aquellos ojos incoloros y escupió sangre con perfecta precisión a la cara del capitán.

—Capitán Ilean... —gruñó el teniente—, deja que...

—No —dijo el capitán con voz ronca, secándose la cara—. Va a morir muy bien —se volvió e hizo un gesto a los mercenarios a la espera—. Vamos a terminar lo que hemos venido a hacer —se dio la vuelta y dobló el primer tramo de escaleras, atisbando las sombras de arriba, iluminadas por las antorchas. Una sombra especialmente grande se acercó a él, pero estaba concentrado en el rellano superior y volvió la cabeza demasiado tarde, sin llegar a ver la patada que lo lanzó escaleras abajo a los brazos sorprendidos de sus soldados.

—Hola, Ilean —murmuró Xena, que se dejó caer en el rellano y limpió su espada, ya ensangrentada, en un mercenario atónito, abriéndose paso hasta donde colgaba Hectator—. No me esperaba que fueras así de traicionero. Deben de correr tiempos difíciles —se volvió y se enfrentó a los soldados y a Ilean, que estaba petrificado—. Lo voy a descolgar de esta puerta. Eso quiere decir que tengo que dejar esta espada y daros la espalda. Al primero que se mueva, lo parto en dos. ¿Entendido?

—Creo que eres tú la que no lo entiende, Xena —gruñó Ilean, sacudiéndose la túnica de cuero—. Estos no son soldados corrientes. Te van a hacer pedazos —sonrió—. ¿Ni siquiera llevas armadura? Había oído que te estabas ablandando.

Xena se volvió, apoyando la espada en un hombro cubierto de seda, y le sonrió.

—Podría ser —dijo despacio—. ¿Quieres averiguarlo? ¿Quién es el primero? —recorrió con la mirada a los soldados vestidos de cuero, alzando una ceja interrogante—. ¿Tú, Ilean? ¿Por los viejos tiempos? —el hombre rubio la miró furioso—. Vamos... vamos... es la mejor oportunidad que vas a tener nunca —ojos furibundos, respiraciones agitadas... pero ni un movimiento en su dirección.

—Hacerme pedazos, ¿eh? —bufó Xena—. Más quisieras —hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando las escaleras—. Ya se están encargando del resto de tu chusma —se volvió de nuevo hacia Hectator, pero dijo por encima del hombro—: Y recoge a tu patético asesino de mi habitación al salir —se acercó a la cara pálida y sudorosa de Hectator—. Aguanta, Hectator. Te voy a sacar de esto.

—Te matarán —jadeó él, mirando lleno de pánico por encima del hombro de ella—. ¡No les des la espalda! ¡No lo merezco, por el amor de Hades, Xena!

—Qué va —dijo Xena, guiñando un ojo—. Para algo me tiene que servir mi reputación, ¿no? —notó un movimiento detrás de ella y concentró los sentidos. Ilean. Cómo no. Esperó a que estuviera a distancia de ataque, entonces se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y permitió que su espada se incrustara en la madera de la puerta, pasándole por encima del hombro derecho tan cerca que oyó el silbido de la hoja al pasar junto a su oreja.

Dejó que su rabia se acumulara durante un momento, luego se volvió y se alzó y poniendo esa rabia en su brazo, lo golpeó en la cara, sintiendo que los huesos se rompían por la fuerza, y el choque tremendo del impacto lo lanzó hacia atrás como a un muñeco de trapo.

—Nunca has sido capaz de aprender una lección, ¿verdad? —murmuró, levantando la espada y avanzando hacia los mercenarios que quedaban, sabiendo lo que debía de mostrar su expresión por las miradas espantadas y los movimientos inquietos de los hombres armados—. ¿Quién es el siguiente? —ladró, furiosa y asqueada y sin molestarse en ocultarlo—. Avanzad o largaos. ¡Ahora! —se inclinó y agarró la sobrevesta enguatada de Ilean, levantándolo y tirándolo por las escaleras, donde se desplomó hecho un guiñapo.

Xena se giró de golpe, dejó caer la espada y agarró la empuñadura de la daga que mantenía sujeto a Hectator.

—Maldita sea —rabió, apretando los brazos con fuerza contra su cuerpo para levantarlo de la daga—. Agárrate a mis hombros, Hectator —vio que el príncipe apenas era capaz de hacer lo que le decía. Con todo el peso de su cuerpo, lo levantó apretándolo contra la puerta y al mismo tiempo tiró con fuerza de la daga, notando que se soltaba de la puerta y salía del cuerpo del príncipe con un roce de metal contra hueso. La sangre caliente se derramó bajo sus manos y lo depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

Xena suspiró y abrió la túnica de Hectator.

—Aaijj —hizo una mueca—. Tengo que llevarlo a la enfermería, necesito vendas y desinfectante —notó una presencia familiar a la espalda justo antes de que una mano delicada le tocara el hombro—. Hola, Gabrielle.

—Hola —murmuró la bardo, mirando por encima del hombro de Xena—. Ay —miró a Hectator—. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Un mercenario lo clavó a la puerta con un cuchillo —contestó Xena, con tono práctico, trabajando rápidamente con un trozo de tela arrancado de la camisa del príncipe, presionando la fea herida que tenía en el abdomen—. Dame ese otro trozo de tela. Tengo que mantener la presión hasta que consiga controlar la hemorragia o no durará ni un minuto.

Gabrielle obedeció, observando con total atención lo que hacía Xena.

Xena oyó la ballesta antes incluso de que estuviera medio amartillada y miró de golpe hacia la derecha, manteniendo las manos firmemente apretadas contra el cuerpo del príncipe. _Ilean. Debería haberlo matado. Maldita sea. Tenía razón. Me estoy ablandando._

—Qué lástima, Xena —dijo el hombre de ojos pálidos con voz ronca—. Tú... tú eras la clase de adversario que aparece una sola vez en la vida —Ilean hizo una mueca, que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía conseguir con las costillas rotas—. Pero le vas a venir de perlas a mi reputación.

El tiempo se ralentizó, mientras la atención de Xena se concentraba en la punta de la flecha de una ballesta y en los ojos gélidos que había detrás. _No puedo mover las manos para atrapar esa flecha y no puedo apartarme porque Gabrielle está detrás de mí. Maldición. De modo que así acaba todo. Los señores de la guerra no deben arriesgarse por sus tropas, ¿es que no aprendí esa lección hace mucho tiempo? Qué manera de descubrir que he cambiado de verdad._ Asintió mínimamente y se volvió ligeramente para mirar a Ilean, irguiendo los hombros para presentar el blanco más grande posible. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él sin miedo y en su cara se formó una sonrisa.

El mercenario interpretó su sonrisa y asintió a su vez, al tiempo que en su mirada incolora se percibía un respeto concedido de mala gana. Levantó la ballesta y apuntó con cuidado. Con ella, tendría una sola oportunidad. Pero la ballesta era su arma y su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo con tranquila confianza.

Y cuando la presión descendía sobre el gatillo, su mundo estalló con un rugido tan bestial que los fundamentos de su comprensión se tambalearon. No tuvo tiempo de mirar, ni tiempo de vivir cuando un cuerpo dorado se estampó contra el suyo, unas manos con garras le desgarraron el tórax incluso a través de la armadura y unos colmillos ardientes lo agarraron de la garganta, acabando su vida con un torrente de sangre y burbujas de aire y chorros de saliva. El impacto derribó al suelo al mercenario y al atacante y sacudiendo la cabeza, Jessan liberó los colmillos y la sangre goteó libremente de su boca a las losas del suelo.

Los demás mercenarios huyeron cuando el habitante del bosque se levantó de un salto con un espantoso rugido de rabia.

En el pasillo se hizo el silencio. Jessan parpadeó, luego un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y miró a Xena con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Ella se encontró con su mirada y se la sostuvo, sin juzgar, sin encogerse.

—Gracias —dijo, en un tono normal, y volvió a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Hectator, mirando un momento a la izquierda cuando notó que Gabrielle estaba temblando—. ¿Estás bien? —pregunta estúpida.

La bardo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces. Luego parpadeó y miró directamente a Jessan. _Si puedo aceptar a Callisto, puedo aceptar esto. No soy una niña._ Su mente repitió esta idea en su consciencia sin parar.

—Gracias, Jessan —dijo, sonriéndole levemente y él le respondió con una expresión de alivio casi patético en sus ojos dorados.

Jessan arrugó entonces la cara, sacando la lengua.

—Puaajjj —soltó medio ahogado, buscando un recipiente y encontrando un odre de vino abandonado. Quitó el tapón y echó un buen trago, hizo unas gárgaras y luego lo escupió todo sobre las losas del pasillo—. Detesto ese sabor —se acercó a ellas, todavía con una mueca de asco, con las manos ensangrentadas apartadas del cuerpo, y se acuclilló al otro lado del príncipe—. Yo no... o sea... es que... él iba a...

—Lo sé —dijo Xena, con tono amable—. Ya tengo controlada la hemorragia —levantó una mano y le tocó los dedos ensangrentados y con garras—. ¿Lo puedes llevar a la enfermería?

Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, todavía atormentados.

—Ha sido la primera vez en mi vida que he...

Xena suspiró.

—Lo siento, Jessan —alzó la mano y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla—. Supongo que ahora estamos en paz. Me has salvado la vida.

El habitante del bosque se la quedó mirando.

—Yo no lo siento... todos tenemos que tener una primera sangre... y me alegro, por Ares, cómo me alegro de que ésa haya sido la mía —esbozó su dulce sonrisa y, osadamente, le tocó la cara, viendo cómo los labios de ella se curvaban en una sonrisa triste.

Gabrielle se mantuvo muy quieta y se limitó a observar, viendo un repentino parecido entre los dos guerreros que estaban a su lado. De mala gana, ahondó en su interior y buscó la sensación que había tenido en ese terrorífico instante en que se dio cuenta de que Ilean estaba a punto de matar a Xena y la sensación que había tenido cuando Jessan lo hizo pedazos. Y reconoció un parecido también en ella misma. Esa furia, ese rugido... descubrió ecos de ello en su mente. No tenía duda... la menor duda... y le dolía... de que de contar con esa velocidad, de contar con esa fuerza, ella misma le habría arrancado el corazón a Ilean. Xena habría renunciado a la vida. La bardo habría renunciado a algo más que eso. Bueno. Por fin tenía una ventana que le permitía ver esa oscuridad. Asintió en silencio por dentro y soltó el aliento que había estado aguantando.

—Sí —estaba diciendo Jessan—. Lo llevaré. Cuidado —con infinita delicadeza metió los brazos bajo el cuerpo de Hectator y lo levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería.

Xena esperó un momento, limpiándose las manos en un trozo de tela que quedaba, antes de volver la cabeza y mirar a Gabrielle.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo, suavemente.

—Ibas a dejar que te disparara —no era una pregunta. No era el momento de andarse con rodeos.

Xena asintió, despacio.

—Sí. No podía soltar a Hectator —sonrió tensamente—. Y tú estabas detrás de mí —un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Yo tolero las flechas mucho mejor que tú.

Gabrielle asintió despacio a su vez.

—¿Con esto? —alargó la mano y tocó la túnica de seda, con una expresión severa en los ojos.

Xena se quedó callada un buen rato.

—Incluso con esto —intentó aligerar la conversación—. Habría intentado que me diera en algún punto que no fuera vital. Como la cabeza.

La bardo sonrió levemente y sin apartar los ojos de Xena, alargó la mano y rodeó con los dedos la mano de Xena, que estaba entre las dos.

—Eso no tiene gracia —suspiró—. No tengo la menor gana de arrancarte flechas, me da igual dónde estén.

Xena le devolvió el apretón.

—Lo sé. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para tomar una decisión y ésa era la única posibilidad que tenía.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—La próxima vez, a ver si lo planeamos mejor —contestó y la guerrera soltó una ligera risa entre dientes. Observó mientras Xena se enderezaba y le alargaba la mano—. Gracias —añadió, agarrando la mano que se le ofrecía y que la puso en pie.

—Parece que el combate ha terminado —comentó Xena y empezó a bajar las escaleras para seguir a Jessan. En la puerta principal, se detuvo y miró a la oscuridad, moviendo con ritmo la espada que sujetaba en la mano.

Gabrielle se detuvo a su lado y estudió la cara de su amiga.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó, suavemente, al ver la frialdad insondable de esos familiares ojos. _En nada que quiera saber, probablemente._

—En Ansteles —murmuró la guerrera, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por eliminar esa "mirada" antes de volver los ojos hacia Gabrielle—. No me gusta recibir visitas de asesinos en mis habitaciones —supo que lo había conseguido relativamente por la forma en que la bardo se encogió. Volvió a mirar al exterior—. Está ahí fuera — _Y hasta el último hueso de mi cuerpo quiere salir ahí fuera a buscarlo. Maldita sea, eso nunca muere, ¿verdad? El viejo lobo sigue ahí dentro._ Sonrió tensamente para sí misma. El frío aire nocturno la llamaba, una cabalgada en la oscuridad, un rastreo en las sombras y luego... notó que se le aceleraba el corazón, supo que en sus ojos surgía el brillo fiero. Supo que seguramente estaba asustando muchísimo a Gabrielle, que se empeñaba en creer que esta faceta suya estaba mucho más enterrada de lo que estaba de verdad.

—No lo ha conseguido —fue la respuesta en voz baja de la bardo, con un tono cargado de tensión—. Xena... —alargó la mano y rodeó la muñeca de Xena, notando la tensión que vibraba en ella. Se armó de valor para hacer frente a la mirada gélida que sabía que iba a recibir, al movimiento repentino que le apartaría la mano con el mismo esfuerzo que si fuera una mosca.

Pero la mirada que recibió no era lo que se temía y la mano que se había arriesgado a alargar sintió la calidez inesperada de un apretón como respuesta.

—Lo sé —replicó Xena, devolviendo al lobo a su guarida oscura y apartándose del aire nocturno—. Pero sigue sin gustarme —refunfuñó—. Ha faltado demasiado poco —miró a la bardo ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Pero tú cómo te encuentras?

—Ah —contestó Gabrielle, aliviada—. Pues, ay, en realidad. Me duele la cabeza —echó una mirada irritada a Xena, pero sintió una alegría desesperada por el cambio de tema—. Recuerdo que me tuviste que llevar en brazos por las escaleras y luego poca cosa más —arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Hice el tonto?

Xena la miró, incapaz de contener la sonrisa que le inundó hasta los ojos.

—No —rodeó con un brazo los hombros de la bardo y la volvió hacia la enfermería—. Fuimos arriba, hablamos un poco y luego te quedaste dormida en el sofá.

—Ah. ¿En serio? —la bardo frunció el ceño—. No me acuerdo. ¿De qué hablamos? ¿Me puse tonta o algo?

Xena dudó durante un instante muy largo.

—No. No te pusiste... tonta —bajó la mirada hacia su amiga, esbozando apenas una sonrisa—. Hablamos de... Autólycus.

Gabrielle se quedó pasmada.

—¿De Autólycus? ¿Pero por qué...? —de repente se le quedó la cara en blanco y dejó de caminar y cerró con fuerza los ojos brumosos verdes—. Oh, dioses, no.

La guerrera suspiró.

—Gabrielle —dijo en tono cariñoso, estrechando los hombros de la bardo—. Está bien. Tranquila —miró las puertas de la enfermería—. Vamos. Tengo que ponerme hierbas en esta mano, me escuece un montón —vio que Gabrielle abría los ojos despacio y de mala gana, mirando a todas partes, pero negándose a posarse en los suyos. _Esto no puede ser._ Xena alargó la mano y atrapó la barbilla de la bardo, levantándole delicadamente la cara para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos—. Está bien —repitió, suavizando conscientemente el tono—. Lo digo en serio.

La mortificación y la vergüenza fueron desapareciendo poco a poco de la cara de la bardo, sustituidas por una tímida alegría. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mano que tenía en la barbilla y luego carraspeó.

—Tienes razón. Te tienes que curar eso, se está empezando a hinchar —subió la mano y examinó el daño con los dedos y luego alzó los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con los de Xena, sonriendo un poco.

—Eso está mejor —dijo la guerrera, en voz baja—. Vamos.

Reemprendieron la marcha y se encontraron con Jessan nada más entrar. A Xena le entró más que una sospecha de que el habitante del bosque había estado atisbando por la puerta, sospecha justificada inmediatamente por la larga mirada sonriente y llena de placer con que él las observó en cuanto cruzaron la entrada. Xena suspiró, luego decidió que en el fondo tenía cierta gracia y le devolvió la mirada con una expresión divertida pero exasperada.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya? —le gruñó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gabrielle, mirándolos a los dos con desconcierto.

—Luego te lo digo —le prometió Xena, clavándole un dedo con fuerza a Jessan en las costillas. El habitante del bosque respondió rodeándola con un brazo y estrechándola.

—Hectator se va a poner bien —fue lo que comentó, sin embargo—. Sus cirujanos de campaña lo están curando ahora, pero quiere hablar contigo — _Ah... Xena... mi amiga guerrera. He Visto... y lo que he Visto era tan familiar que para mí era como mi hogar. Me alegro, más de lo que podrías imaginarte._

El príncipe alzó la vista atontado cuando se acercaron. Xena se dejó caer sobre una rodilla junto a su camastro y examinó el trabajo de los cirujanos de campaña.

—No está mal —murmuró, mirando la cara blanca y tensa de Hectator—. Parece que saldrás adelante —añadió, dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

Hectator suspiró.

—Por si te interesa, Xena... —haciendo una mueca de dolor, se movió ligeramente—. Ansteles no se va a detener. Puedo soportar... que vaya detrás de mí —sus ojos grises la miraron a la cara y luego se posaron en la mano que tenía apoyada en el camastro a su lado—. ¿He entendido bien que había un asesino en vuestra habitación?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Así es. Pero eso no es culpa tuya, Hectator. No es la primera vez que me persiguen asesinos —echó una mirada rápida a Gabrielle, que estaba de pie en silencio a su lado.

—Era Stevanos, Xena —interrumpió Jessan, que se acercó con una copa de agua y se la pasó a Hectator—. Supongo que no lo reconociste en la oscuridad.

Xena enarcó las cejas.

—¿En serio? —en su cara se formó una expresión intrigada—. Creo que me siento halagada —se echó hacia atrás y apoyó un brazo en la rodilla—. Y no lo reconocí porque no lo había visto nunca. Se ha mantenido bien lejos de mí —se rió un poco por lo bajo. De modo que éste era el asesino a sueldo más mortífero de Grecia.

Hectator se la quedó mirando.

—Te comportas como si no fuera nada —se pasó una mano temblorosa por la frente.

Jessan se arrodilló al otro lado de Xena.

—Es esa cosa de los guerreros —comentó irónicamente—. Y... uno de los míos ya se está ocupando de ver qué puede hacer con Ansteles —añadió—. Ahora creo que Hectator necesita descansar un poco y estoy seguro de que a todos nos vendrá bien hacer lo mismo.

El cirujano de campaña miró agradecido a Jessan y los apartó de su regio paciente, corriendo una cortina improvisada a su alrededor.

Los tres regresaron tranquilamente por el vestíbulo, si decir nada. Por fin, Xena habló.

—¿A qué te referías al decir que alguien se estaba ocupando de Ansteles, Jessan? —volvió la fría mirada hacia él, con curiosidad.

—Mi tío —contestó el habitante del bosque, despacio—. Es lo más parecido que tenemos a nuestro propio asesino —siguió caminando, sin mirar a ninguna de las dos—. Ha ido en busca de Ansteles. Hemos decidido... bueno, él ha decidido que se está empezando a hacer demasiado peligroso —miró por fin a Xena, que miraba al frente con expresión inescrutable—. Ahora a nosotros también nos va mucho en esto.

—Mm —comentó la guerrera morena—. Eso es cierto —dobló la mano y la miró con irritación—. Maldito Ilean. Tendría que haber recordado lo dura que tenía la mollera —suspiró cuando llegaron al pasillo tantas veces recorrido y manchado con restos del combate—. Que descanses, Jessan —dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda al habitante del bosque.

—Vosotras también —respondió Jessan, abrazándola con delicadeza y luego a Gabrielle. Pasó ante ellas rumbo a su propia puerta y se deslizó dentro.

—Con tanto abrazo, ¿estás segura de que no sois parientes? —preguntó Xena, en tono de guasa, observando el sonrojo de la bardo como respuesta. Abrió la puerta e indicó a Gabrielle que pasara—. Espero que se hayan acordado de recoger a su asesino a sueldo.

Lo habían hecho. La habitación estaba vacía y prácticamente a oscuras, salvo por el débil resplandor de la chimenea. Xena dejó la espada con un suspiro, luego fue al sofá y se sentó, dejando en el reposapiés la bolsa de hierbas que le habían dado los cirujanos. Se examinó la mano hinchada con cierto desagrado y luego se puso a preparar una mezcla.

Gabrielle la observó un momento, luego se acercó al sofá y se sentó, quitándole la mezcla a su amiga.

—Deja que lo haga yo —sonrió—. Seguro que es más fácil con dos manos.

—Seguro —respondió Xena, esperando pacientemente mientras la bardo aplicaba las hierbas y le vendaba la mano con una tela suave—. Gracias —se reclinó y contempló el fuego—. ¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza? —preguntó, mirando a Gabrielle.

La bardo se encogió de hombros.

—Los he tenido peores —replicó, ásperamente.

Xena la miró.

—Así de mal, ¿eh? —sonrió—. Creo que tengo algo que te puede aliviar —se levantó y se puso a hurgar en sus alforjas, sacando varios pergaminos doblados—. No sabe muy bien, pero funciona.

Gabrielle se levantó y se acercó al baúl.

—Estoy bien, en serio... no te molestes —consiguió sonreír tensamente—. Con tanto luchar, se me ha quitado todo el hidromiel de encima.

—Mm-mm —asintió Xena, sin dejar de preparar la mezcla—. Toma —añadió, pasándole a Gabrielle la copa, sin hacer caso de la mirada exasperada de la bardo.

Gabrielle suspiró y olisqueó el líquido con desconfianza.

—Puajj —comentó, haciéndole una mueca a Xena. Y obtuvo una ceja enarcada como respuesta—. Oh, está bien —masculló y, cerrando los ojos y aguantando la respiración, se tragó el líquido con tres grandes sorbos.

—Aaaujjj —farfulló, estremeciéndose—. Pero qué horrible —la bardo echó una mirada aviesa a Xena—. ¿Qué es lo que llevaba...? No... olvídalo. No me lo digas... acabaría echándolo —sacó la lengua de nuevo y se encaminó a la palangana, llenando la copa de agua y bebiéndosela a toda prisa.

Xena la observó divertida, luego fue a la cama y se dejó caer boca arriba con una falta de elegancia poco propia de ella.

—Un final asqueroso para una velada bastante agradable —suspiró, levantando la mano que no tenía lesionada y pasándose los dedos por el pelo. Miró a Gabrielle y notó la inmovilidad de su amiga, un levísimo brillo de sus ojos a la luz danzarina del fuego—. ¿Estás bien? Sé que esa mezcla era bastante mala, pero...

—Estoy bien —respondió la bardo en voz baja, dejando la copa y cruzando la habitación—. Está... funcionando. Realmente. Tengo la cabeza mucho mejor —se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió a Xena—. Gracias —añadió, tumbándose de lado y apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

—De nada —dijo la guerrera, volviendo la cabeza y mirando a su amiga con afecto—. Tienes mejor aspecto.

—¿Sí? —contestó Gabrielle, mirando a los claros ojos azules bien de cerca.

Xena tembién se puso de lado y observó su cara atentamente.

—Mmm-mm —afirmó, con una sonrisa amable.

 _Me podría ahogar ahí_ , reflexionó Gabrielle, pensativa, con facilidad. Leyendo la cara que estaba tan cerca de la suya, viendo belleza donde otros veían furia, delicadeza donde otros veían violencia, luz donde el mundo mismo sólo veía oscuridad. _Y siempre lo he hecho, desde el primer momento en que la vi. Debo de tener un problema raro en la vista. ¿Verdad?_

—¿Qué tal la mano?

Los ojos de Xena soltaron un destello risueño. Probó a doblar la mano.

—No está mal —comentó—. Un poco molesta.

—Una cosa sin importancia para la Princesa Guerrera —contestó la bardo, con una risita. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea malvada y antes de poder pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, alargó la mano y, sabiendo que Xena no la iba a detener, le hizo cosquillas a la guerrera en la oreja que tenía al descubierto.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Xena, sobresaltada. Luego enseñó los dientes con una sonrisa fiera y abandonó su postura relajada a una velocidad descorazonadora.

—Eh... eh... —chilló Gabrielle, echándose hacia atrás, pero sin la velocidad suficiente para escapar de la mano que la agarró de la muñeca y la tumbó en la cama. Decidiendo que un buen ataque era su única defensa, se armó de valor y saltó sobre Xena, esforzándose frenéticamente por mantener a raya esos largos dedos que le hacían cosquillas.

 _Ah... he tenido suerte._ Gabrielle había conseguido que Xena quedara colocada boca arriba y con las dos manos y todo el peso de su cuerpo la tenía sujeta a la cama por los dos hombros. Por un momento, se miraron la una a la otra.

—¿Te rindes? —preguntó la bardo, esperanzada. _Ah, sí. Como si no pudiera mandarme volando al otro lado de la habitación con sólo encogerse de hombros._

 _¿Debería?_ pensó Xena.

—Sí, me rindo —contestó, abriendo los brazos para indicar su rendición.

Gabrielle parpadeó sorprendida. _¿Eh?_ Entonces Xena dobló los brazos y clavó rápidamente los dedos en los brazos de la bardo, haciéndole aflojar los codos y desplomarse con un graznido sobre el pecho de la guerrera.

—Ajj. Ya sabía yo que era demasiado fácil —masculló, notando que Xena se reía en silencio—. Muy graciosa, Xena.

Xena sonrió con fiereza y se rió entre dientes, luego rodeó a la bardo con los brazos y la estrechó largo rato... y sintió que Gabrielle se relajaba por completo encima de ella, sin ofrecer resistencia.

—Mmm —murmuró Gabrielle en la seda roja de su túnica—. Qué a gusto estoy. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? — _Vuelvo a estar dentro de la puerta. Y... dioses... creo que lo que acabo de oír es cómo se cerraba la puerta con llave... desde dentro..._

—Sí —susurró Xena, sin soltarla, notando que las manos de Gabrielle se deslizaban hacia arriba y le rodeaban los hombros, devolviéndole el abrazo—. Sí. Puedes quedarte aquí.

* * *

Dos días después, tenían todo recogido y estaban preparadas para despedirse de Hectator y su ciudad. Xena recorrió la ciudad con la vista y sonrió sin ningún motivo concreto. Luego se volvió hacia Hectator, que estaba sentado en una silla en las escaleras para despedirse.

—Bueno —les sonrió Hectator—. ¿Dónde vais ahora? —se movió para aliviar la presión de las vendas—. Os vamos a echar de menos.

Xena lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero sonrió.

—Sí, seguro —respondió—. Vamos a subir por la costa, hacia Atenas —añadió la guerrera, volviéndose para ajustar la cincha de la silla de Argo. Se volvió de nuevo y le ofreció la mano a Hectator—. Ha sido agradable, Hectator.

El príncipe la miró con la cabeza ladeada.

—Bueno, por así decir —hizo un gesto de dolor, pero le estrechó cálidamente el brazo que le ofrecía—. No hay nada que pueda ofrecerte que pueda empezar a pagar lo que has hecho aquí. Así que no lo voy a intentar —atrapó su mirada—. Pero te digo lo siguiente: ahora mi ciudad es y lo será para siempre un hogar para ti... para las dos, si es que decidís dejar de vagabundear salvando a todo el mundo.

Unos ojos verdes grisáceos y otros azules claros lo miraron con un brillo solemne.

—Hectator —dijo Xena, con la voz estremecida por una risa—. Créeme... tu ciudad siempre ocupará un lugar muy especial en nuestro corazón. Lo mismo que tú —miró a Gabrielle, que estaba asintiendo—. Y creo que podemos asegurar que volveremos. Al menos para hacer visitas.

—Ya lo creo —añadió Gabrielle, acercándose y abrazándolo con cuidado—. Cuídate —sonrió y luego retrocedió hasta donde estaba esperando Jessan, con las grandes manos apoyadas en el lomo de su negro corcel. El gran habitante del bosque las acompañaría de camino a su aldea, dado que tenían intención de seguir la costa después de eso.

Xena apoyó las manos en el lomo de Argo y montó de un salto, pasando una pierna por encima del lomo de la yegua y colocando los pies en los estribos. Luego miró a Gabrielle y le ofreció el brazo izquierdo. La bardo lo agarró sin la menor protesta y se dejó izar y acomodar en la cruz de la alta yegua.

—¿Ya te gusta más montar a caballo? —preguntó Hectator, con curiosidad cortés.

Gabrielle sonrió y se agarró a Xena, quien, cosa atípica en ella, también sonrió.

—Oh... podríamos decir que sí —replicó la bardo, con aire travieso—. Creo que va a acabar gustándome.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Xena, echándole una mirada por encima del hombro.

—Sí —respondió Gabrielle, apretando más los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de Xena—. En serio.

—Me alegro de oírlo —comentó la guerrera con ironía, sin hacer caso de la mirada descarada que le dirigía Jessan—. Vamos —apretó las rodillas para que Argo se encaminara a las puertas de la ciudad y emprendió la marcha, con Jessan avanzando a su lado—. Jessan, quítate esa sonrisita de la cara.

—¿Quién, yo? —preguntó el habitante del bosque, inocentemente—. ¿Por qué iba _yo_ a tener que sonreír? Me parece que son imaginaciones tuyas, Xena. Deberías descansar un poco —la miró agitando las pestañas—. ¿Tal vez unos días en la playa?

—Jessan... —un gruñido grave.

La única respuesta fue un silbido que entonaba una alegre melodía.


	9. Chapter 9

**La esencia de una guerrera 9**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

 **A DISTANCIA**

Era un pequeño claro, cubierto de bonita hierba verde que bajaba hasta un arroyo que gorgoteaba apaciblemente y se perdía en la brumosa distancia. Un campamento bien organizado sesteaba bajo el sol de la tarde, que también se reflejaba en la cruz de un caballo de color dorado que pastaba la hierba con bastante satisfacción. De vez en cuando, el caballo levantaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el arroyo, contemplando el prado donde dos mujeres con varas estaban enzarzadas en un duro combate.

—No... no... —dijo Xena, pacientemente—. Tienes que mantener ese otro extremo al nivel de tus hombros —tocó el extremo inferior de la vara de Gabrielle con la suya—. Si dejas que quede por detrás de ti, para mí es fácil golpear el extremo superior así... — _clac_ —, y desequilibrarte.

—Ay —exclamó la bardo, retrocediendo y doblando una mano—. Me ha dolido —respiró hondo y avanzó de nuevo, colocándose en posición con las dos manos alrededor de la vara—. Vale... ¿y esto? —un rápido revés, para intentar atravesar las defensas de Xena contrarrestando el movimiento de la guerrera de izquierda a derecha. _Casi._ Gabrielle se mordisqueó el labio muy concentrada. _Ah..._ Cambió el peso al pie izquierdo e hizo una finta, apuntando a las rodillas, pero luego hizo otro revés y envió el extremo superior de la vara hacia los hombros desprotegidos de Xena.

—Mejor —dijo Xena despacio, bloqueando el ataque a las rodillas, pero dejando pasar el golpe a los hombros, que paró con la armadura del brazal, desviándolo, y luego movió su propia vara como un torbellino, estampándola contra la de Gabrielle y haciéndola saltar por los aires.

—No vale —se quejó la bardo, sacudiendo las manos doloridas—. Llevas armadura. ¿Así cómo se puede competir? —sabía que no lo preguntaba en serio—. Ya tengo suficiente desventaja.

—Mm-mm —murmuró Xena, mirando pensativa a la bardo—. Así que crees que tengo ventaja por la armadura, ¿eh? —en sus ojos azules apareció un brillo travieso. Un brillo que Gabrielle había aprendido a temer hacía ya mucho tiempo—. Vale —dijo la guerrera, que apoyó la vara en un árbol cercano y se soltó las hebillas que le sujetaban la armadura—. Vamos a averiguarlo.

 _Oh oh._ Gabrielle la miró con cierta alarma. _No me gusta ese tono. La última vez que oí ese tono, me di un baño de barro inesperado._ Pero guardó silencio mientras Xena se quitaba los brazales y las espinilleras y se acercaba a Argo, sacando una camisa corta de lino y una falda envolvente de sus alforjas.

—Te voy a dar incluso más ventaja —comentó Xena, mientras se cambiaba la túnica de cuero por las prendas de tela, tras lo cual se ató los extremos de la camisa por encima de las costillas, creando un atuendo bastante parecido a lo que llevaba la propia Gabrielle—. Vale. Ahora estamos iguales —terminó la guerrera, alegremente, regresando donde la bardo y recogiendo la vara—. ¿Lista? Gabrielle parpadeó y luego tragó con fuerza.

—Aah... Sí —puso en orden sus caóticos pensamientos y colocó la vara en posición. _Concéntrate, Gabrielle._ Y lo intentó de verdad, pero había algo en el sol y esa camisa blanca de lino y los músculos bronceados que ahora se veían en claro relieve cuando la guerrera se movía que no paraba de distraerla—. Espera un momento —cerró los ojos y tomó aliento. _Gabrielle, basta ya, ahora mismo. Esto es un combate. Tiene un gran palo. Es muy peligrosa. Aclárate las ideas. ¿Vale? ¿De acuerdo? Vale_ —. Vale —abrió los ojos e inmediatamente vio la preocupación en los de Xena—. No... no pasa nada. Es el sol —le sonrió alegremente y agarró mejor la vara—. De verdad.

—Mm-mm —respondió Xena, mirándola con una ceja enarcada—. Vamos allá —afirmó, y avanzó hacia la bardo, iniciando un complejo ataque, cuyos primeros golpes Gabrielle hasta logró parar, sin ceder terreno, pero luego empezó a retroceder, cuando los movimientos de Xena se hicieron más veloces y los golpes empezaron a quebrantar sus defensas—. A ver si me sigues ahora —la guerrera sonrió, añadiendo fintas y giros a los ataques.

—Auujj —gruñó Gabrielle, intentando por todos los medios que el arma de su adversaria no la alcanzara—. A ver si lo adivino —dijo jadeante, cayendo sobre una rodilla para esquivar un fuerte golpe—. Eres más rápida sin la armadura.

—Mm-mm —confirmó Xena, penetrando las defensas de la bardo y convirtiendo lo que habría sido un golpe devastador en el costado en un ligero toque—. Ten cuidado con lo que crees que es o no es una desventaja, Gabrielle —cambió la dirección de la vara y dejó que rozara un lado de la cabeza de su compañera. Vio la expresión de los ojos verdes que la miraban, disminuyó la intensidad del ataque y se detuvo—. Oye... ¿estás bien? —y a punto estuvo de no conseguir parar la vara de Gabrielle cuando se movió a una velocidad pasmosa hacia su cabeza. La atrapó con una mano con un sonoro chasquido. Notó una acometida de rabia y le arrancó la vara de la mano a la bardo con sorprendente facilidad. Respiró hondo, intentando controlar la rabia. _Le he dicho que haga eso, ¿no? Que ponga a prueba mis reflejos, ¿verdad? Contrólate un poco._

—Casi —reconoció, con una sonrisa forzada.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—Nunca es suficiente —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Pero he captado lo de la desventaja — _Vaya si lo he captado_ —. Por cierto... tienes buen... aspecto... como amazona —alargó una mano y tocó la tela de lino.

—¿Ah, sí? —Xena se rió entre dientes—. Seguro —meneó la cabeza—. Las amazonas saldrían corriendo —miró por encima de la cabeza de Gabrielle, hacia el arroyo—. Ya es hora de atrapar algo de cenar, creo —le pasó su vara a la bardo y luego se encaminó hacia el arroyo, consciente de lo quieta que estaba Gabrielle detrás de ella. De los ojos que tenía clavados en la espalda. Borrándose una fugaz sonrisa de la cara, se volvió y miró a la bardo a los ojos—. ¿Vienes?

 _La tierra a Gabrielle. ¿Hola?_

—Sí. Espera que recoja esto —respondió por fin, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto. Trotó hasta donde estaba sujeta Argo y guardó las varas y luego corrió de nuevo hacia el arroyo, donde Xena ya estaba con el agua hasta los muslos, la cabeza ladeada, esperando a los peces.

—Lista —comentó la bardo, bien apartada del lugar donde estaba apostada su compañera. Vio que Xena se quedaba inmóvil y luego hacía un movimiento vertiginoso con un chapoteo. _Ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso. Dioses. Ojalá pudiera... basta, Gabrielle. Ahora mismo. En serio. ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy? ¿Es que había setas raras entre las últimas que comimos ayer, o qué?_ La bardo sacudió risueña la cabeza y resopló.

—Allá va —comentó Xena, girándose y lanzando su presa hacia la orilla. Una trucha de río muy grande y reluciente, de hecho—. No está mal, aunque lo diga yo misma.

Gabrielle atrapó con manos expertas al pez que se debatía. Luego levantó la mirada hacia Xena, que seguía en el agua, iluminada por detrás por el sol poniente.

—Una preciosidad —asintió, consciente de la sonrisa que no pudo impedir que le inundara la cara—. Voy a ocuparme de esto — _Tal que ahora mismo._

Xena salió chapoteando del agua y subió por la orilla sin prisa.

—Ya lo hago yo —dijo, sorprendiendo a la bardo—. El otro día me acordé de una forma de preparar el pescado que hacía mi madre. ¿Te apetece probar?

—Claro —contestó Gabrielle, pasándole el pescado—. Estoy dispuesta a probar de todo. Una vez —esquivó el capón en broma que le lanzó la otra mano de Xena—. Bueno, a lo mejor dos veces —concedió.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Xena, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. ¿Cualquier cosa?

A Gabrielle se le quedó la garganta seca. _Oh oh._

—Bueno, ya sabes qué quiero decir... cualquier cosa no... casi de todo... la mayor parte del tiempo... Xena, no te atrevas... ¡Oh, por Hades! —desesperada, echó a correr. _Mantente lejos del agua, Gabrielle. Mantente LEJOS del agua._

Xena salió disparada tras ella y sus zancadas más largas cortaban el paso a la bardo cada vez que ésta intentaba apartarse del arroyo. Se le escapó una carcajada grave mientras perseguía a su compañera por la hierba, llevándola hábilmente cada vez más cerca del agua ondulante. Por fin, la tuvo justo donde quería.

—Ayiyiyiyiyi —brotó de su garganta, paralizando a la bardo en el sitio por un instante.

Lo suficiente para que Xena cambiara de dirección y se lanzara directa contra ella, envolviendo a la sorprendida mujer con los brazos sin detenerse siquiera. Tres potentes zancadas más y saltó por el aire, transportándolas a las dos por encima del borde del arroyo.

—¡Yaaaaa! —gritó Gabrielle—. Noooooooo... —y las dos cayeron al agua y se hundieron hasta el fondo, lo cual hizo callar a la bardo eficazmente. Gabrielle sintió que el agua se cerraba por encima de su cabeza y aguantó la respiración, resistiendo el impulso de soltar aliento a causa de la corriente helada. Xena seguía sujetándola y la guerrera pegó una patada contra el fondo del arroyo, empujándolas a las dos de nuevo a la superficie.

—Uaaah —exclamó Xena, al romper la superficie del agua, y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el pelo de los ojos, soltando a Gabrielle, que se quedó flotando a su lado—. Qué gusto —sonrió a la bardo, que se estaba apartando el pelo claro de la frente y la fulminaba con la mirada.

—Te voy a matar —gruñó Gabrielle, escupiendo el agua que le llenaba la boca.

—¿Quién te cogerá la cena entonces? —contestó Xena, con una sonrisa.

—Me la cogeré yo —respondió la bardo, aún enfadada.

—Mm-mm —replicó Xena, echándole una ojeada—. Me parecía que te hacía falta refrescarte un poco. Lo siento —añadió, en voz baja, y vio que el enfado desaparecía del rostro de su compañera, sustituido por una sonrisa cohibida.

—Sí. Es cierto. El sol me estaba matando —reconoció, salpicando un poco a Xena—. Así que te has librado — _En más de un sentido._ Metió la cabeza en el agua y volvió a salir, pasándose las manos por el pelo para escurrírselo.

Xena se rió por lo bajo, se volvió y se puso a nadar hacia la orilla opuesta con brazadas lentas. La corriente no era excesiva y el agua fría le resultó agradable al sumergirse por debajo de un tronco medio hundido y darse la vuelta para volver a cruzar el ancho del arroyo. Sus ojos contemplaron un momento lo que la rodeaba. _Bonito_ , pensó. _Y además hace un día precioso, a pesar de cómo ha empezado._ Sus ojos se posaron en Gabrielle, que estaba de pie de cara al sol poniente, pasándose los dedos por el pelo claro para secárselo, y Xena notó una sonrisa que le iba invadiendo la cara. Se quedó mirando un poco más y luego, meneando ligeramente la cabeza, se lanzó de nuevo a la corriente y se puso a nadar, deteniéndose a pocos metros de la bardo.

—Hola —gruñó Gabrielle cuando Xena salió a la superficie y se puso boca arriba, colocándose las manos sobre el estómago e intentando mantenerse a flote, sin mucho éxito—. Parece que tienes un problema.

—Hola tú —replicó la guerrera, renunciando a su intento de flotación—. No floto bien —reconoció encogiéndose de hombros—. Los músculos y los huesos pesan más que el agua —se rió ligeramente—. Y yo tengo bastante de las dos cosas.

Gabrielle sonrió con sorna.

—Eso he notado —miró a Xena con expresión risueña—. Sobre todo vestida así —y su compañera la miró con una ceja muy enarcada—. Oye, es cierto. A mí no me eches la culpa —exclamó, sin hacer caso de la ceja de Xena y salpicando un poco con las manos.

Xena la miró con ceño sardónico.

—Sí, ya... pues odio tener que decírtelo, pero es lo que _tú_ sueles llevar, oh reina amazona —lanzó un puñado de agua a la bardo ahora sonriente. _¿Quiero saber qué derroteros está tomando esta conversación? Probablemente no._

—Síííííí... —contestó Gabrielle, alargando la palabra—. Pero tú tienes mucho más que mostrar que yo — _Oh oh... creo que me estoy buscando un lío_ —. Y tienes un bronceado mucho mejor.

—No me digas —respondió Xena, echándose a reír. Dejó que su mirada se posara en la bardo—. No sé yo... a mí me gusta tu bronceado —sintió una leve punzada de peligro, al ver el brillo repentino de los ojos de Gabrielle y la leve sonrisa que le levantó la comisura del labio. _¿Quiero iniciar esto? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? No es buena idea, Xena._ Volvió la cabeza y contempló el agua, fijándose de repente en un tronco medio hundido que no estaba muy lejos. Sin decir palabra, se lanzó hacia él, sumergiéndose por debajo de la parte que quedaba por encima del agua al llegar a su altura y mirando atentamente un pequeño hueco. _Ahh... Eso me parecía._ Cogió algo del hueco y tuvo que tirar con sus fuertes dedos. Luego cogió algo que había encima del tronco y regresó donde esperaba Gabrielle con expresión risueña pero curiosa.

—Xena, ¿pero qué...? —exclamó la bardo cuando ya estaba cerca—. ¿Qué había tan interesante en ese viejo tronco?

—Esto —sonrió Xena, lanzándole algo a Gabrielle, que la bardo cogió por reflejo.

—¡Aauu! —gritó, con los ojos dilatados—. ¡Está vivo! —tuvo el mérito de no lanzarle la criatura de vuelta a Xena, aunque lo pensó—. ¡Oh! —continuó, fijándose—. ¡Es un galápago! —sonrió a Xena—. Me gustan los galápagos.

—Eso he pensado —contestó Xena, sonriendo por dentro. Observó mientras Gabrielle hacía carantoñas al animalito y cosquillas en las patitas. El galápago, tras un momento de desconfianza, asomó la cabeza y le olisqueó los dedos con cautela y luego, como le gustó lo que había descubierto, sacó la cabeza del todo y se puso a explorar la palma de la mano de la bardo—. Creo que le gusto —rió Gabrielle, mirando a Xena, que se había acercado. Volvió a mirar al galápago y entonces su mirada quedó atrapada en el reflejo que veía en el agua delante de ella. Estaba de pie en un remanso bastante tranquilo y ahora el sol poniente creaba un efecto de espejo en su superficie, devolviéndole la imagen de sí misma, el galápago y Xena de pie junto a su hombro. De su luz y la oscuridad de Xena, codo con codo.

Entonces los ojos de Xena captaron también el reflejo y sus miradas se encontraron. Y se quedaron mirándose largos segundos. Luego Xena sonrió y alargó la mano hacia el sol, delante de Gabrielle.

—Toma, te puedes quedar con esto también, ya que estás —dijo, en tono normal.

La bardo se quedó mirando lo que tenía en la mano, antes de alargar su propia mano para cogerlo con cuidado.

—Caray... ¿qué es? —dijo con un suspiro, dejando que el objeto atrapara los rayos enrojecidos del sol.

—Ámbar —contestó Xena, sin darle importancia—. Se supone que da suerte —señaló el tronco con la cabeza—. Lo he encontrado ahí.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando intensamente las profundidades del fósil y luego sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo, suavemente, cerrando la mano alrededor del ámbar. Dejó que el galápago se moviera por su mano un rato y luego lo depositó con cuidado en una roca cercana. El galápago parecía decepcionado, pero se metió en el agua y se dirigió hacia la orilla, moviendo las patitas con determinación.

Se quedaron flotando unos minutos más en silencio y luego Xena regresó a la orilla con largas brazadas. Llegó a la orilla y salió del agua, luego se volvió y esperó a que llegara Gabrielle.

—Agarra —dijo, ofreciéndole una mano a la bardo, que la cogió sin vacilar.

—Gracias —murmuró, al ser izada del arroyo—. Eso es mucho más fácil que trepar —una vez en la orilla, se sacudió violentamente, lanzando agua por todas partes—. Brr.

—Vamos —dijo Xena, riendo por lo bajo—. Será mejor que te quites esa ropa mojada antes de que pilles un resfriado.

* * *

La hoguera soltaba agradables chisporroteos en la creciente oscuridad, en contrapunto con el paciente roce de un pescado al ser desescamado. Xena se echó hacia atrás un momento y contempló su obra. Bien. Un hábil corte más y la gran trucha quedó partida por la mitad y dispuesta para ser cocinada. Metió dos ramas verdes entrelazadas en un recipiente de agua cercano y colocó el pescado entre ellas, atándolo todo con una rama verde mojada.

—Mmm —comentó Gabrielle, apoyada tranquilamente en el hombro de la guerrera—. Seguro que está bueno —contempló su campamento con aprobación. Xena se las había arreglado para encontrar un sitio bonito, rodeado de grandes árboles viejos y con un hoyo de arena ya listo para hacer fuego. Hoy no había que cavar, lo cual estaba bien, porque se habían pasado el día ayudando a unos aldeanos cercanos a reconstruir sus casas saqueadas.

Después de que Xena se ocupara de la gente que las había saqueado, claro está. Lo peor era que los saqueadores eran chicos del lugar que habían perdido sus hogares por el ataque fortuito de una tropa de mercenarios que había pasado por allí. Unos críos, en realidad, acostumbrados a abusar de los campesinos, y que ahora se enfrentaban a una Xena muy furiosa que tenía muy poco de campesina y estaba de pésimo humor. No fue bonito.

—En seguida lo veremos —replicó Xena, colocando el pescado en dos ramas con los extremos partidos a cada lado del fuego. Luego miró por encima del hombro a la bardo, que seguía apoyada en ella, y dio una palmadita en el suelo a su lado, que estaba cubierto con una estera de paja para sentarse—. Siéntate. Va a tardar un poco.

Gabrielle obedeció, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y apoyando la barbilla en una de ellas. Ahora echaba de menos el calor del sol: la brisa fresca que subía desde el agua le ponía la carne de gallina en los brazos y se abrazó más a sí misma para protegerse.

—Eh —Xena la miró con ojos interrogantes. Alargó la mano y tocó el brazo de la bardo, notando la piel helada—. Gabrielle —un gruñido grave de advertencia. La bardo la miró parpadeando—. Ven aquí —Xena suspiró y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, pegándola más a ella.

Xena, como de costumbre, era como una especie de fuente de calor. Gabrielle se preguntaba a menudo cómo lo hacía: la mujer nunca tenía frío. Pero no se iba a quejar, oh, no. Ese calor empezó alrededor de su cuello, le fue bajando por el costado derecho y se extendió por ella como una reconfortante manta.

—Mmm —suspiró agradecida, apoyando la cabeza en el oportuno hombro de Xena—. Mucho mejor —miró a la guerrera—. ¿Ya estás contenta?

Los ojos azules capturaron los suyos y en los labios de Xena se dibujó una sonrisa.

—Sí. La verdad es que sí —replicó—. Gracias por preguntar.

Gabrielle notó una sonrisa que se iba apoderando de su cara y dedicó un momento a disfrutar sin más de la intensidad de la emoción que notaba que había entre las dos. Siempre la había percibido... pero ahora... ahora... dioses, era como un torrente gorgoteante que nunca cesaba. Se regodeaba en ella. Y sospechaba que Xena también lo hacía, aunque las dos se cuidaban muy mucho de reconocerlo. Más o menos. Pero últimamente habían descubierto que se les estaba haciendo casi imposible mantener ningún tipo de distancia... y hasta habían dejado de intentar buscar excusas para el contacto físico que cada vez era más frecuente. Como ahora. No era que Xena no hubiera podido lanzarle una manta sin más, ¿no? Gabrielle sonrió por dentro.

—De nada —suspiró, cerrando los ojos. _Es... extraño. Es... como que las dos sabemos más o menos lo que está pasando, pero ninguna de las dos quiere decir nada al respecto. Tengo miedo... su amistad es más importante para mí que... que... que ninguna otra cosa. No quiero estropearla. Creo que ella tampoco quiere, pero... noto lo que está empezando a ocurrir en mi interior. No sé si puedo pararlo. No... no sé si quiero pararlo._

Xena liberó un brazo y lo alargó con pereza hacia el fuego, para dar la vuelta al pescado. Luego devolvió el brazo a su anterior posición y apoyó la cabeza en la de la bardo, entregándose a una de esas repentinas oleadas de calidez vertiginosa que últimamente solían inundarla sin avisar. _Creo que vamos a tener que hablar bien pronto, amiga mía._ En su cara apareció una leve sonrisa casi invisible. _Maldito seas, Jessan. Maldito seas por tener razón. No quería que la tuvieras, sabes. En mi caso no me importa, pero... no quiero que ella no tenga elección. No es justo. Maldita sea, no es justo para ella. ¿Por qué yo, precisamente? ¿Por qué ella? Debería estar en Atenas. Con alguien que pueda darle un hogar seguro, amor... no con un precio sobre su cabeza y combates sangrientos cada dos días. No quiero esto para ella. Y sin embargo... la única forma que tendría de detener lo que está pasando sería cortándome a mí misma la cabeza. Dioses, qué desastre._

—¿Un dinar por tus pensamientos? —preguntó Gabrielle, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran el antebrazo de Xena, estudiando la disposición de los finos pelos, interrumpida por una leve cicatriz, no, dos cicatrices. Líneas rectas y delgadas. Heridas de cuchillo, probablemente, pensó distraída, esperando a que Xena respondiera.

—Oh, no es nada —replicó Xena. _Aún... no. Pronto, pero aún no_ —. Sólo pensaba —alargó la mano y apartó el pescado del fuego, le quitó la red de ramas ahora calcinada y depositó una porción en cada uno de los dos platos que tenía ya preparados. Le pasó uno a Gabrielle—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —replicó Gabrielle, esperando a que la guerrera se acomodara de nuevo contra un tronco cercano y uniéndose a ella—. Oye... nada mal —dio un bocado, sonrió y echó una mirada de reojo a Xena—. Felicitaciones a tu madre.

Xena meneó la cabeza, echando el brazo por el tronco en el que estaban las dos apoyadas mientras Gabrielle se reclinaba y procedía a devorar el pescado, dejando el plato limpio, tras lo cual intentó robar en broma trocitos de lo que quedaba de la porción de Xena, lo cual le valió varias miradas con ceja enarcada incluida por parte de la guerrera.

—Podría ir a coger otro pescado —dijo por fin Xena, riendo suavemente y renunciando a lo que le quedaba de pescado con una sonrisa tolerante—. Anda... toma... recuérdame que coja media docena la próxima vez.

—Oye, que contar historias es un trabajo muy duro —le echó en cara Gabrielle.

—Mm-mm —contestó Xena—. Tengo que apuntar esa respuesta.

Gabrielle suspiró satisfecha, sintiendo una cálida acometida de felicidad que la invadía por todas partes.

—Oye —dijo, mirando a Xena, cuyos ojos estaban clavados en el fuego, pero con expresión distante. La guerrera se sacudió un poco y luego miró a Gabrielle.

—¿Mmm? Lo siento —soltó un leve carcajada—. Me he ido un poco. ¿Qué pasa?

La bardo la miró atentamente.

—Mm-mm. ¿Y dónde te has ido? —bromeó, olvidando la pregunta que iba a hacer—. Ya van dos veces esta noche —se volvió a medias y miró a Xena con más atención—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Sí... tienes razón —rió Xena—. No lo sé —se encogió de hombros algo azorada, incapaz de dejar de sonreír—. Supongo que con toda la actividad que hemos tenido hoy, se me queda la mente... un poco en blanco — _Ya. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Así cómo quieres estar alerta, a ver? Dioses._ Con un esfuerzo, volvió a concentrarse y prestó atención a lo que estaba diciendo Gabrielle.

—Va... le... —dijo la bardo despacio, echando una mirada a la guerrera—. No creía que dar una paliza a un puñado de críos y reconstruir una aldea fuese tanto esfuerzo para ti, pero... —sonrió cuando los ojos azules se pusieron más atentos y se clavaron en los suyos—. Ah... eso está mejor —ahora el problema era suyo, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba concentrarse últimamente cuando tenía a Xena así de cerca. Se olvidó de lo que iba a decir, de modo que soltó una breve carcajada y se reclinó, notando el calor del brazo de Xena en la espalda. _Creo que esto me gusta. Mucho. Probablemente más de lo que debería. No paro de decirme que debo apartarme, darle espacio... pero no creo que esté funcionando._

—¿Y ahora dónde te has ido tú? —le tomó el pelo Xena, tras unos minutos de silencio. _Míranos. Esto es ridículo. Como un par de crías._

—Pues no lo sé muy bien —contestó la bardo, ladeando la cabeza para atrapar la mirada de Xena—. Pero creo que las dos nos estamos yendo al mismo sitio.

Xena se rió por lo bajo.

—Creo que tienes razón —reconoció—. Debe de ser un sitio agradable —añadió la guerrera, estirándose y atizando el fuego con el extremo de un palo que tenía a mano—. Bueno... ¿qué tramarán las amazonas para haber llamado a su reina?

Gabrielle aceptó afablemente el cambio de tema. Habían podido hablar... mucho más desde... bueno, daba igual... pero todavía quedaban unos temas muy dolorosos sin explorar. Gabrielle sospechaba que iban a tardar mucho tiempo en cubrirlo todo y sabía que había cosas de las que probablemente jamás hablarían. De mutuo acuerdo.

—No tengo ni idea. La nota era muy críptica —sonrió—. La debe de haber escrito Ephiny —se imaginó mentalmente a la rubia y esbelta amazona muy esforzada escribiendo la misteriosa nota. Y se echó a reír.

Xena resopló.

—Podría ser. Lo averiguaremos dentro de unos días, supongo —miró a la bardo con una sonrisa repentina, luego la agarró por debajo de las rodillas con el brazo libre y se puso en pie, riendo al oír el graznido de Gabrielle, que la agarró del brazo sorprendida. _Pero qué... qué..._

—¡Oye! —exclamó, echándose a reír, ya calmada cuando Xena se quedó quieta un momento, mirándola—. ¡Que me puede entrar fobia a las alturas! —le dio a Xena un manotazo en broma en el hombro—. Ay... ¡deja de alardear!

Xena sofocó una risa.

—No pesas tanto —contestó, demostrándolo a base de lanzar a la bardo hacia arriba y volviéndola a atrapar.

—¡Aauu! ¡Xena, ya basta! —rió Gabrielle—. Peso más que suficiente, gracias... ¡ahora bájame!

—Oh, vale —cedió la guerrera y se dirigió a donde habían extendido los petates, se arrodilló con cuidado y depositó a la bardo en el suyo—. De verdad que no pesas tanto —repitió, clavándole un dedo a Gabrielle en el estómago—. No tengo ni idea de dónde te metes todo lo que comes.

La bardo sofocó una risa.

—Ya. Entre tanto caminar, luchar, construir aldeas y seguirte por todas partes, es un milagro que no coma el doble de lo que como —fulminó en broma a Xena con la mirada—. Además, mira quién fue a hablar. Tú comes el doble que yo y aún no sé dónde acaba todo eso —sonrió con sorna y pegó un ligero puñetazo a su compañera en el estómago, viendo cómo rebotaba su puño en la musculosa superficie como si fuese una pelota de goma—. Ay.

Xena se echó a reír ligeramente, quitándose mérito, y se deslizó sobre su propio petate, apoyándose en un codo de cara a la bardo.

—Eso requiere mucho mantenimiento —suspiró—. Casi todo se va en reparaciones, creo —comentó con humor—. Tiendo a ser bastante dura con mi cuerpo —echó una mirada a la bardo—. ¿Sabes cuánta energía hace falta para dar una paliza a una docena de gamberros? —lo cual le salió con más seriedad de la que pretendía. La moderó con una sonrisa tardía.

—Sí —Gabrielle consiguió sonreír—. Lo sé... no debería tomarte el pelo con eso —sus ojos se enternecieron—. Sobre todo cuando todo ese trabajo tan duro que haces suele acabar salvándome el cuello.

Xena la miró, alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de la frente y luego dejó que su mano acariciase la cara de la bardo.

—Y cada vez que es así, eso hace que cada minuto dedicado a ese duro trabajo merezca la pena —replicó, tiernamente—. Un precio que pago de buen grado —sonrió con aire de guasa—. Y no es un mal cuello que salvar.

 _Me alegro de que no hable mucho_ , pensó Gabrielle, perdida en esa amable mirada. _Porque es capaz de agarrarme el corazón entero y estrujármelo con la frase más corta. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir si fuese una charlatana._ Se echó hacia delante y rodeó los dedos de Xena con los suyos.

—Tendré que recordar eso la próxima vez que me estés machacando la cabeza al entrenar —dijo con ojos risueños—. ¿Verdad?

—Verdad —asintió Xena—. Hazlo —sonrió a su compañera y volvió a levantarse—. Voy a comprobar el perímetro. Ahora vuelvo —se alejó rápidamente de la luz del fuego y fue hacia donde Gabrielle sabía que estaba Argo sujeta.

La bardo se quedó mirándola hasta que se desvaneció en la oscuridad y los ruidos se apagaron por la distancia y la cautela natural de Xena, luego se tumbó y se arropó con la piel del petate, colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

—Hola, chica —murmuró Xena, soltando un suspiro desconcertado al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas a la yegua en el suave hocico. Notó que de nuevo se le formaba una sonrisa en la cara sin motivo alguno—. Menudo problema tengo —se acercó mucho a la cabeza de la yegua y le susurró en la oreja bien dispuesta—. Estoy colada —Argo resopló y le mordisqueó la camisa—. Sí, ya lo sé. Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, ¿no? Es que no pensaba que fuese a ser... así —se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo—. Bueno, vieja amiga... dicen que cuanto más grande eres, más dura es la caída —un resoplido por parte de la yegua y de la humana—. Pues yo soy bastante grande... y creo que me he caído con todo el equipo —frotó las orejas peludas que tenía junto a la cabeza—. Me alegro de que las dos os llevéis bien —otro suspiro y otra sacudida de cabeza—. Qué bien escuchas, Argo.

Xena terminó de dar las buenas noches a Argo, acariciando a la yegua en el sensible cuello y rascándole detrás de las delicadas orejas. El caballo la olisqueó, haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro con los pelos del hocico, lo cual hizo reír a la guerrera. Entonces una ráfaga de viento pasó por encima del lomo de la yegua y llevó un levísimo ruido hasta los oídos de Xena. Concentrando los sentidos, se adentró con sigilo entre los árboles, absorbiendo el silencio no total del bosque circundante, filtrando los ruidos que sabía que eran naturales y centrándose en los pocos que sabía que no lo eran.

Se deslizó entre los árboles, sintiendo el roce húmedo de las hojas al pasar, acercándose cada vez más a lo que ahora identificaba como otra persona que avanzaba sigilosamente hacia su campamento. Unos segundos más y se colocó detrás de la persona y entonces, en los difusos claros de luna, la vio y se relajó, con una sonrisa sardónica. Una figura esbelta que se movía con hábil sigilo, pasando de una sombra a otra con la facilidad que da la práctica. La luna se reflejaba en su pelo rubio, su piel clara y su ropa de cuero de tonos naturales. Grácil y mortífera a la vez.

Riendo por dentro, se mantuvo detrás de la intrusa, acercándose más al tiempo que la figura en sombras se aproximaba cada vez más al campamento. Por fin, la intrusa se detuvo justo al borde de los árboles que rodeaban su claro y miró hacia el fuego. Xena avanzó en silencio y cuando estaba a escasos centímetros, habló por fin.

—Yo diría que las amazonas están fallando —en un tono bajo y glacial, casi al oído de la intrusa.

—Eerrrjj —Ephiny se cayó a cuatro patas, presa de un susto horrible. Se metió rodando entre los helechos y miró furiosa a Xena, que se reía suavemente.

—Xena —se pasó una mano por los rizos rubios y echó una mirada aviesa a la mujer más alta—. Casi me matas del susto.

La guerrera sonrió y le ofreció la mano.

—No he podido resistirme. Además, te estabas acercando furtivamente a mi campamento en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Qué esperabas?

Ephiny suspiró, pero se rió entre dientes y agarró la mano que se le ofrecía.

—Vale... vale... —reconoció, al ponerse de pie—. Ya me he enterado. Debería haberlo sabido —se sacudió la ropa de cuero.

—Vamos —Xena señaló hacia la hoguera—. Nos estábamos preguntando qué quería decir ese mensaje. No nos esperábamos que fueras a venir en persona para explicárnoslo.

Ephiny suspiró, pero echó a andar hacia el campamento.

—Grandes problemas, Xena. Y yo no puedo resolverlos. Exigen la presencia de nuestra reina.

—Mmm —comentó Xena—. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Facciones —echó una ojeada a la mujer alta y morena—. Ya sabes cómo somos —apartó una piedra de una patada—. Está mi grupo, que quiere la paz y tener buenas relaciones con nuestros vecinos de alrededor. Luego están las neutrales, a las que les da todo igual mientras tengan comida en la mesa —echó una mirada sardónica a Xena, que la guerrera le devolvió—. Y luego está el partido de la guerra. Quieren que extendamos nuestro territorio. Piensan que sin una fuerte ofensiva contra nuestros vecinos, esos vecinos van a creer que las amazonas se han ablandado y van a venir para hacerse con el botín.

Xena gruñó, indicando que lo entendía.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Gabrielle con todo esto?

Ephiny desvió la mirada hacia el campamento al que se acercaban.

—Yo creo... que si no empezamos a fomentar la confianza y el entendimiento con los enemigos que nos rodean, al final nos quedaremos sin guerreras y no habrá más amazonas —miró a Xena con aire de disculpa—. Ya sé que tú no estás de acuerdo, sin duda. Pero...

—En realidad, sí que estoy de acuerdo —interrumpió Xena, en tono apacible.

Ephiny se quedó callada, perdiendo el hilo. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, el caso es que Gabrielle, además de ser la auténtica reina, también tiene un talento... único... para hacer que la gente se entienda. En paz. Yo soy guerrera, Xena —la mujer más baja sonrió con tristeza—. Tú ya sabes lo que es eso. Y tengo un hijo centauro. Nuestros vecinos no se fían de mí por lo primero y las amazonas no se fían de mí por lo segundo.

—Es cierto que Gabrielle tiene ese talento —asintió Xena—. Y es una guerrera, Ephiny. Sólo que no del tipo que estás pensando —la morena sonrió por dentro—. Puede que tengas razón. Podría trabajar con las tres facciones para crear una nueva forma de vivir para las amazonas. Una forma de vivir basada en la paz.

Ephiny asintió mostrando su acuerdo, sin ver la sombra repentina que cruzaba por el rostro de Xena.

—Eso es lo que espero.

—Pero... yo no puedo ayudar en esto —siguió Xena—. De hecho, si Gabrielle acepta el derecho de casta, tiene que hacerlo sola. Si yo estoy ahí, todo el mundo hará lo que ella quiera por temor a mí.

Ephiny se quedó callada, pensando.

—Sabes, eso no se me había ocurrido —miró a Xena—. Pero tienes razón —una leve risa—. Das miedo, efectivamente —siguieron caminando un poco más en silencio—. Eso no le va a gustar —afirmó la amazona, con franqueza—. Creo que le gusta tenerte cerca —en la boca de Ephiny se dibujó una sonrisa. _No es que yo se lo pueda echar en cara._

—A mí no me gusta —respondió Xena, tajantemente—. Pero es decisión suya —llegaron a la línea de árboles que quedaba fuera del círculo de luz de la fogata—. ¡Gabrielle! Mira lo que me he encontrado rondando cerca del campamento —empujó un poco a Ephiny para que entrara en el círculo de luz.

La bardo se levantó a toda prisa del petate y se acercó trotando para saludar a Ephiny con un cariñoso abrazo.

—¡Ephiny! —dijo, sorprendida—. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? ¿Es que no nos estábamos dando suficiente prisa? —llevó a la amazona cerca de la hoguera, hizo que se sentara y le puso una taza de té caliente en las manos—. Toma —añadió, mirando a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba Xena, que se había sentado en su propio petate y las miraba a las dos, con la barbilla apoyada en los puños. Gabrielle sintió un escalofrío repentino, al percibir la turbación de la mirada de Xena—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Y Ephiny les habló de los grupos insatisfechos de amazonas, algunas de ellas antiguas seguidoras de Velasca, otras simplemente deseosas de entrar en acción, otras ambiciosas, que estaban decididas a hacer pedazos la nación amazona, porque no tenían una sola dirigente que pudiera guiarlas y llevarlas por un camino de paz. Ya había habido escaramuzas con los centauros. Ephiny... era considerada una buena dirigente, pero... muchas amazonas la veían como a una traidora, a causa de su hijo. Otras recordaban cómo se había puesto de parte de gente de fuera durante todo el desastre con Velasca.

—Y no es que les importe que les recuerde que la persona de cuya parte me puse durante el desastre con Velasca era su reina por derecho de casta, no —Ephiny suspiró, haciendo una mueca—. Todo esto es tan frustrante y ridículo, pero... —echó a Gabrielle una mirada dolida—. Es que yo ya no puedo sostener las cosas —se levantó y se puso a dar vueltas, frotándose los brazos con las manos como si tuviera frío—. Por lo que a ellas respecta, tú tienes que estar al mando. A fin de cuentas, destruiste a una diosa.

—Eso _no_ es cierto —dijo Gabrielle furiosa, levantándose y encarándose con Ephiny, haciendo bruscos gestos de rabia—. Estaría muerta y ellas seguirían siendo unas diosas bien vivas y bien furiosas de no haber sido por Xena —dirigió una mirada a la silenciosa guerrera.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Ephiny, con un ceño cansado—. Pero eso es lo que ellas creen.

—¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —la bardo alzó las manos—. No soy guerrera, Ephiny, por si no te has enterado —se puso a dar vueltas al lado del fuego, con la preocupación plasmada en cada rasgo de su tenso cuerpo—. Ephiny, tú eres amazona. Si tú no puedes convencerlas...

Entonces intervino Xena, por primera vez y en un tono muy amable.

—Esto requiere a alguien que sepa salir de las situaciones hablando, Gabrielle. Una persona que pueda unir a la gente y hacer que trabaje por un único fin —hizo una pausa y continuó—. No es el momento para que intervenga una guerrera. Es el momento de la delicadeza, el momento para que intervenga una maestra. Es tu momento.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando a la morena largos segundos, luego se acercó a ella y se acuclilló para mirarla a los ojos. Intercambiaron una mirada muy intensa, tanto que Ephiny se vio obligada a mirar a otra parte, pues le entró la incómoda sensación de estar presenciando algo muy privado.

—Discúlpanos un momento, Ephiny —la voz helada de Gabrielle atravesó el campamento.

—Sin problema —asintió la amazona rápidamente y se alejó del fuego, dirigiéndose sin tardanza hacia la familiar silueta de Argo.

 _¿Qué pasa con estas dos?_ se preguntó, distraída, mientras acariciaba al caballo que pastaba apaciblemente. _Nunca he conseguido entenderlas. Antes creía que Xena dejaba que la siguiera por ni me imagino qué motivos. Luego pensé que vale, que a lo mejor las dos tenían un gusto raro en materia de amistades. Entonces Xena muere y veo una faceta totalmente distinta de la dulce Gabrielle. Eso sí que fue revelador. Luego, increíblemente, vuelve a la vida. Ahora esto, y al verlas juntas, sigo sin entenderlas. No podría imaginarme dos opuestos más completos ni aunque lo intentara._

—¿Tú que crees, Argo? ¿Se gustan?

Argo resopló, salpicando a Ephiny de virutas de hierba, y le echó una mirada risueña.


	10. Chapter 10

**La esencia de una guerrera**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Bueno, vale... si tú lo dices —Ephiny se rió un poco y miró hacia la hoguera por encima del lomo de la yegua. Gabrielle estaba ahora sentada al lado de la guerrera, con los hombros hundidos en una actitud que Ephiny sólo podía describir como de derrota—. La buena de Xena. Siempre puedo confiar en ella —Argo volvió a resoplar mostrando su acuerdo—. Si te digo la verdad, Argo, preferiría que fuese Xena la que tuviera el derecho de casta —le murmuró al caballo—. Puede que Xena tenga razón, puede que sea el momento para que intervenga una maestra, pero, por los dioses... todo iría _muuuucho_ más deprisa si ella pudiera llegar ahí y meterles algo de sentido común a todas estas idiotas a tortazo limpio —Argo la empujó y estuvo a punto de hacerla caer—. Vale... vale... —volvió a mirar hacia la hoguera. Xena tenía una mano en el hombro de Gabrielle y le estaba hablando con delicadeza. La bardo suspiró y luego asintió despacio. Con esto, la guerrera quitó la mano del hombro de Gabrielle y con dos dedos, le enjugó unas lágrimas de la cara. Ephiny se quedó mirando, alzando una ceja—. Creo que ya puedo volver —le murmuró a Argo y rodeó a la yegua para regresar a la hoguera.

—¿Qué has querido decir con eso? —preguntó Gabrielle, en tono tranquilo—. Haces que parezca que estoy sola en esto —el corazón le latía tan deprisa que Gabrielle estaba segura de que Xena lo veía, agitándose en su cuello. Ella misma notaba las palpitaciones.

Xena tomó aliento varias veces, fue a decir algo dos veces, luego se detuvo y se mordió el labio.

—Gabrielle —por fin—. Si... y lo digo en serio, sólo si... haces esto... —se miró las manos, las volvió y se contempló los largos dedos—. No... no puedes llevar un símbolo tan... potente... de violencia... y odio... y rabia... como yo... contigo —por fin levantó la mirada, encontrándose de frente con los ojos de Gabrielle—. No si vas a llevarles la paz —una sonrisa tensa—. Yo no soy precisamente un símbolo de intenciones pacíficas.

 _Tiene razón. Oh, dioses... tiene razón. No puedo predicarles la paz y la diplomacia al tiempo que las amenazo con esa clase de arma. La pregunta es: ¿quiero ir? Acepté ese derecho de casta. ¿Tengo elección siquiera? Sé lo que mi corazón quiere que haga..._ Se sentó despacio al lado de Xena y se puso la cabeza en las manos.

—Sé... que tengo una responsabilidad con ellas, Xena. Pero si están empecinadas en la violencia, ¿qué posibilidad tengo yo de convencerlas de lo contrario? ¿Realmente?

Xena le sonrió a los ojos.

—¿Tú, precisamente tú, tienes que preguntar eso? ¿A _mí_? —replicó, riendo levemente—. Gabrielle. No tienes ni idea de cómo afectas a las personas, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que no —murmuró la bardo.

—Si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, ese alguien eres tú —contestó Xena—. Por mucho que eso... mm... —bajó la mirada a la piel del petate, rozándola ligeramente con la punta de los dedos—. No quiero... que pienses... Oh, por Hades. Ya sabes qué quiero decir.

Gabrielle asintió. Lo sabía. Y ese conocimiento encendió un pequeño foco de calor en medio del frío que la llenaba.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —preguntó Xena en voz baja, al notar que la amazona regresaba hacia ellas—. Ya vuelve Ephiny —pasó por alto el dolor que sentía en el pecho por deferencia a la angustia evidente de Gabrielle—. Escucha —dijo con insistencia—, no tiene que ser para siempre, Gabrielle... sólo tienes que ponerlas en orden —hizo una pausa—. A menos que quieras que sea para siempre. Tú eres su reina.

—Lo sé —replicó Gabrielle, suspirando. Se quedó callada un momento—. Bueno. ¿Y tú que vas a hacer? ¿Vas a seguir hacia Atenas? —intentó hablar con un tono ligero, despreocupado.

Xena volvió a mirarse las manos, flexionándolas ligeramente y frotándose los dedos.

—No —contestó por fin, tomando y soltando aliento antes de volver a mirar a la bardo—. No. Creo... creo que me iré... a casa. Durante una temporada. Ya sabes. Para ver a madre y eso —se encogió de hombros—. Luego... no sé. Supongo que lo que surja sobre la marcha.

Gabrielle asintió, aceptándolo, comprendiéndolo.

—Me parece que te vendrá bien —replicó—. Necesitas un descanso. Han sido dos años muy duros, ¿verdad? —soltó una breve carcajada—. Pensé que a lo mejor aprovechabas la oportunidad para librarte de una bardo molesta... —una sonrisa tensa, que desapareció en el momento en que alzó los ojos y se encontró con la intensa mirada de la que era objeto.

—Gabrielle, tú sabes que eso no es así —contestó la guerrera, en un tono ronco que no le dejó a Gabrielle duda alguna sobre la emoción que había detrás—. Me conoces mejor que eso —bajó la voz—. Me conoces mejor que ninguna otra persona viva... —hizo una pausa y luego reconoció la verdad—, o muerta, en realidad. ¿De verdad es eso lo que crees después de todo este tiempo?

 _¿Lo es? ¿Un pequeño resto de inseguridad, niña? Creía que ya lo había superado. Parece que no. La he herido y no se lo merece. No es culpa suya que las amazonas estén hechas un desastre._

—No —Gabrielle negó con la cabeza firmemente—. No, no es lo que creo. No es lo que cree mi corazón. No —levantó la mirada y vio ante ella la viva imagen del alivio—. Lo siento. Es que esto me tiene muy angustiada —cerró los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza—. No sé si puedo hacerlo, Xena.

—Claro que puedes. Yo tengo fe en ti... puedes convencer a la gente de cualquier cosa —contestó Xena, poniéndole una mano delicada en la muñeca.

—No —suspiró la bardo—. No es eso... Es que no... dioses —sacudió la cabeza, mirando a Ephiny, que se acercaba—. Es que no sé. Ya no sé. Algo me dice que... no sé.

Xena asintió en silencio.

—Vale... vale... Pero creo que tienes que intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, yo estaré en casa, no muy lejos — _En casa. Ah, va a ser divertidísimo. Creo que preferiría jugármela con las amazonas._

La bardo la miró y sus brumosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los claros ojos azules.

—Si te llamo, ¿vendrás? ¿Sin dudarlo?

Xena sonrió.

—Aunque las legiones del Hades se interpusieran entre nosotras, lo haría. Nada podría detenerme.

—Probablemente no —Gabrielle logró reír levemente. Probablemente no. Los reviviría a todos del susto. Respiró hondo y se serenó en el momento en que Ephiny se reunía con ellas y miró a la amazona con expresión fría.

—Está bien, Ephiny. Iré contigo —la bardo se puso en pie y se sacudió la falda—. Lo voy a intentar. Pero no puedo prometerte que consiga más de lo que conseguirías tú.

Ephiny asintió, lanzando una mirada rápida y agradecida hacia Xena.

—No me cabe la menor duda de que lo conseguirás, Gabrielle —abrazó a la bardo—. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Ya —contestó Gabrielle—. Ya veremos —se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada.

Ephiny se quedó mirándola algo preocupada.

—Bueno, dijiste que te gustaría volver y aprender más sobre nosotras en algún momento —probó, sondeando con cautela—. Es una buena oportunidad —cuando la bardo no contestó, se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, podemos viajar juntas unos días.

—Mmm —replicó Xena—. Probablemente no es muy buena idea, Ephiny. Sería mejor que no parezca que has ido a pedir ayuda.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Xena —dijo Ephiny riendo, tras pensárselo un momento—. Siempre ves todos los ángulos. Tienes razón... tengo que seguir siendo dirigente por derecho propio, tanto si quiero como si no.

Gabrielle sonrió sin motivo aparente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Será mejor que te adelantes por la mañana... así puedes llegar y acomodarte antes de que llegue yo.

Ephiny ladeó la cabeza, percibiendo sutilmente que había una dinámica en marcha que no comprendía. Algo distinto, en la forma que tenían de interactuar, que le hizo empezar a preguntarse cosas.

—Vale... buena idea —respondió, despacio—. Iré a buscar mis trastos —añadió, saliendo de la luz del fuego y dirigiéndose a los árboles circundantes.

Gabrielle, a pesar de la creciente desazón que sentía por dentro, consiguió sonreír.

—Muy hábil.

Xena se apoyó en las manos y contempló pensativa a la bardo.

—Sí, bueno... —una sonrisa cohibida—. Nos relacionamos un poco... distinto de la última vez que la vimos —se encogió levemente de hombros—. Tendrías que dar explicaciones... para evitar malentendidos, quiero decir —un matiz de mortificación en los claros ojos azules—. Porque me he acostumbrado de tal modo a las cosas que no sé si soy capaz ya de detenerme a tiempo y no hacerlas —murmuró pensativa.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Gabrielle, sentándose al lado de Xena y apoyando un codo en la rodilla de la guerrera, al tiempo que su otra mano trazaba delicadamente los contornos de los músculos que se veían claramente bajo la piel bronceada. Xena la miró enarcando una ceja con aire risueño, luego miró la mano de la bardo y luego la miró de nuevo a los ojos—. Oh —Gabrielle se sonrojó y se irguió, poniéndose las manos en el regazo—. Ya veo a qué te refieres —se rió un poco—. No me había... no me... dioses, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo eso.

—Justo lo que estoy diciendo —respondió Xena, en tono risueño y afectuoso—. Por Hades, Gabrielle... tú sabes que a mí me da igual lo que piense la gente — _Y no me voy a poner a explicarles lo de Jessan y su tema preferido de las uniones vitales a las amazonas ni a Gabrielle. Todavía_ —. Así que... o sea... —tomó aliento. _¿Pero dónde voy con esta conversación?_ —. Bueno, pues que puedes decirle lo que quieras.

—Lo haré —respondió Gabrielle, distraída—. Pero no ahora. Cuando haya arreglado algunas cosas.

—Mm-mm —asintió la guerrera—. Pues menos mal que me despierto antes del amanecer —dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa burlona—. Porque dado cómo te me pegas cuando duermes, no sé qué tipo de explicación podrías darle.

Gabrielle le dirigió una mirada aviesa y luego se echó a reír.

—No puedo evitarlo —suspiró—. Así que deja de tomarme el pelo.

Xena puso los ojos en blanco y se tumbó boca arriba en su petate, colocándose las manos sobre el estómago y cruzando las piernas.

—Vale, ya lo dejo —comentó, dejando que se le cerraran los ojos al oír pasos que se acercaban—. Ya viene Ephiny —añadió en voz más baja.

Ephiny entró en el campamento y dejó sus cosas en el suelo al otro lado del fuego. Xena, según advirtió, parecía estar ya medio dormida, pero Gabrielle estaba sentada, con las manos entrelazadas alrededor de una rodilla, mirándola.

La amazona vaciló, luego se acercó y se arrodilló al lado de la bardo, hablando en voz baja.

—Escucha... siento todo esto, Gabrielle —miró a los brumosos ojos verdes—. Siento no poder hacerlo yo sola.

—No pasa nada —respondió Gabrielle, poniéndole una mano a Ephiny en el brazo—. Ya lo arreglaremos —le sonrió dándole ánimos—. Descansa un poco.

Ephiny echó una ojeada a la guerrera dormida.

—Mi hijo va a sentir no ver a su tía preferida —comentó, con media sonrisa. Luego se volvió y captó una expresión inesperada en los ojos que tenía delante. Una expresión de desesperación muda en esta bardo por lo general alegre y optimista.

—Ni la mitad de lo que voy a sentir yo no tenerla allí —contestó Gabrielle, con sinceridad—. Esto va a ser muy duro para mí, Ephiny. No sé si... Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, eso es todo.

Ephiny soltó un gruñido comprensivo.

—Lo sé... siempre es muy reconfortante tenerla cerca, ¿verdad? Hace cosas imposibles como si fuese algo normal —se rió un poco.

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle, contemplando un lujar lejano por encima del hombro de Ephiny—. Bueno, será mejor que durmamos —dio unas palmaditas a Ephiny en el hombro—. Venga.

Ephiny asintió, se levantó y fue hasta su petate, que montó con la eficacia propia de una amazona, y se tumbó, de cara al bosque circundante.

—Xena —dijo Gabrielle, por fin, después de contemplar el fuego hasta que sólo quedaron brasas ardientes.

—Sí —llegó la respuesta, desde la creciente oscuridad.

—¿La vida siempre es así de complicada? —suspiró la bardo.

—Sí —replicó Xena, estirando un largo brazo, agarrando bien a la bardo y tirando de ella—. Ven aquí.

Gabrielle no se resistió al tirón y se acurrucó de buen grado en su lugar de costumbre, bien pegada al hombro de la guerrera, con un brazo a su alrededor.

—Supongo que tengo miedo de perderme... cosas —terminó torpemente—. Alguna aventura, quiero decir.

Se quedaron calladas y se miraron, con los ojos muy cerca.

—Gabrielle —dijo por fin Xena despacio—, eso es lo que menos te debe preocupar —y por una vez, consiguió decir lo adecuado y notó que la tensión desaparecía de la bardo. _Vaya, Xena... esto se te empieza a dar bien._ Y luego hubo calma, silencio y sueño.

* * *

Ephiny se despertó a la mañana siguiente nada más amanecer, parpadeando un poco por el sol bajo y mirando a su alrededor. Inmediatamente localizó a Xena, que estaba agachada junto al fuego, mezclando algo en un recipiente.

—Buenas —comentó la morena guerrera, sin levantar la vista.

—Mm-mm —Ephiny bostezó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Gabrielle?

—Ha ido a lavarse —contestó Xena, levantándose y acercándose a Ephiny, ofreciéndole una pequeña taza de viaje—. ¿Té?

—Gracias —asintió la amazona, cogiendo la taza—. Creo que voy a hacer lo mismo. Lavarme, quiero decir, antes de marcharme.

Xena asintió y se fue para seguir recogiendo el campamento.

 _Tan parlanchina como siempre_ , pensó Ephiny, risueña. _Hay cosas que nunca cambian._ Se levantó, recogió bien su petate y luego se dirigió hacia el agua que oía claramente allí cerca. En el sendero, se encontró con Gabrielle, que venía en dirección opuesta, sacudiéndose el agua del pelo. No por primera vez, Ephiny pensó que la jovencita que había conocido se había convertido en una mujer preciosa. Lo cual, pensó incómoda, podría causar problemas de por sí.

—Buenos días —saludó a la bardo cordialmente.

Gabrielle caminó más despacio y se detuvo cuando se reunieron.

—¿Has descansado bien? —preguntó amablemente, usando un paño de lino para secarse los restos de agua de los brazos.

Ephiny asintió.

—Por supuesto. Estamos acostumbradas a dormir poco. ¿Y tú? —miró a Gabrielle ladeando la cabeza—. Recuerdo que tenías problemas de pesadillas la última vez que nos vimos... —se fue callando y acabó en tono de pregunta. _Muy lista, Eph. Tú vuelve a recordarle toda esa escena._

Gabrielle soltó una breve carcajada.

—Ah. Bueno, encontré una... solución... para eso. Ahora estoy muy bien —sonrió a Ephiny—. Pero gracias por preguntar. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden volver.

—Mm-mm —respondió Ephiny—. ¿Una infusión caliente? —preguntó, con interés—. A mí eso me ayuda a veces.

—Mm —contestó Gabrielle—. No exactamente —se contempló las puntas de las botas—. En realidad, Xena descubrió una forma de que se me pasaran — _Sí, Eph... se la recomendaría a todo el que tuviera las agallas de intentarlo: me deja dormir abrazada a ella como un pulpo terrestre y el sonido de su corazón bajo mi oreja me hace dormir como un bebé. Sin problemas_ —. Funciona maravillosamente —añadió apaciblemente, mirando a Ephiny con toda inocencia. _Lo único que se necesita es una Princesa Guerrera en perfecto estado. Creo que más vale que me acostumbre a volverlas a tener. Por un tiempo. Pero no para siempre. Creo que ahora eso ya lo sé._

—No me digas... bueno, ya me contarás el secreto en algún momento —respondió Ephiny—. Será mejor que me ponga en marcha —continuó bajando por el sendero, deteniéndose para echar una mirada a la bardo que se alejaba—. Funciona maravillosamente, ¿eh? —preguntó al aire. _Me pregunto si por fin han... ja. Bueno, eso resolvería uno de los problemillas que ya me estoy temiendo. Nadie en la aldea va a querer enfrentarse a Xena si se les pasa por la cabeza la idea de hacerle la corte a nuestra nueva reina._ Se rió malévolamente por dentro. _Cómo le va a fastidiar eso a Arella la Irresistible... cuenta con poder influir a la dulce e inocente Gabrielle._ Ephiny dejó que una sonrisa le inundara la cara. Luego se encogió de hombros y se puso a lo suyo con el jabón y el agua fría del arroyo.

* * *

Se separaron no mucho después: Xena y Gabrielle siguieron una ruta que iba un poco más hacia el norte y Ephiny tomó el camino más directo de vuelta. Dejó a Gabrielle con un conjunto de ropa y adornos de las amazonas, la puso al día sobre el estado actual de la situación en la región y le hizo una buena descripción de los distintos grupos que se iba a encontrar al entrar en el territorio de las amazonas.

—Intentaré reunirme contigo en cuanto llegues —le aseguró la amazona—. O alguna de las mías... ya sabes quiénes son. Pero ten cuidado con Arella. Es la niña problemática del grupo.

—Arella —repitió Gabrielle, con desconfianza—. Es esa...

—Grande, algo jactanciosa, de pelo rojo brillante. Agresiva. Ésa es —confirmó Ephiny encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Se cree la cosa más fantástica que ha blandido una espada en las tres últimas décadas. Es la que está causando la mayor parte de los problemas —Ephiny suspiró—. Aunque no hay forma de pillarla. Parece de lo más dulce. Por lo menos delante de mí —la amazona hizo una pausa—. Ten cuidado con ella, Gabrielle. Es peligrosa. Para nosotras y para ti. Intentará forzar las cosas.

Xena estaba de pie al lado de Argo, con los brazos apoyados en la alta cruz de la yegua, escuchando. Tomó nota del nombre para futura referencia, pero echó una mirada a Ephiny.

—Más vale que vigile a quién fuerza —un gruñido amenazador, mirando a Ephiny a los ojos, con un significado muy, muy claro.

Ephiny aceptó la advertencia al pie de la letra y contestó a Xena asintiendo de forma casi imperceptible con la cabeza. _Y eso añade un elemento más a la situación. La campeona de nuestra reina. Espero que Arella no sea tan estúpida de forzar un desafío... es buenísima, pero no puede compararse con Xena. Pero claro... ¿quién puede?_

—Bueno, me marcho. Que tengáis buen viaje.

* * *

Llegaron al borde del territorio de las amazonas al día siguiente y Xena llevó a Argo a un lado del camino, calculando lo que quedaba de luz diurna.

—Bueno, puedes seguir esta noche y llegar allí. O podemos acampar y puedes seguir por la mañana —dictaminó por fin—. Tú eliges.

Gabrielle se quedó a la sombra de Argo, abrazándose a sí misma estrechamente.

—No hay una tercera posibilidad, ¿eh? —e inmediatamente lamentó haberlo dicho—. Lo siento. No quería decir eso.

Xena la miró con compasión.

—Sí que querías —suspiró apesadumbrada—. Escucha... si de verdad no quieres hacer esto...

—Tengo que hacerlo —susurró la bardo.

—Puedo ir allí, darles una tunda a todas y decirles que las voy a convertir en lecheras si no cortan todo este rollo —terminó la guerrera, con una sonrisa irónica—. Sabes que puedo —le levantó la barbilla a Gabrielle para mirarla a los ojos—. Sabes que lo haré.

Gabrielle sonrió, con una sonrisa auténtica.

—Lo sé. Y no sabes lo maravillosa y potente que es esa idea. Pero si voy a hacer esto, creo que tengo que hacerlo a mi manera.

Xena asintió.

—Pues vamos a acampar. De todas formas la mañana es mejor para iniciar cosas —hizo una pausa—. Y, ¿Gabrielle?

—¿Mmm? —respondió la bardo, levantando la mirada.

—Son guerreras. Dejando aparte lo bien que manejas la vara, tú no lo eres, y en un desafío usan espadas. Si surge algo de eso, esta vez recuerda quién es tu campeona, ¿vale? —le recordó Xena.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? —dijo Gabrielle riendo y dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro—. Eso realmente es lo que menos me preocupa —sonrió mirando a Xena a los ojos—. Soy la reina de las amazonas mejor protegida de la historia.

Xena asintió, ahora seria.

—Asegúrate de que recuerdan quién es tu campeona —añadió suavemente, con un brillo peligroso en sus claros ojos azules—. Como alguien te ponga un dedo encima, créeme... créeme, Gabrielle, pasaré por esa aldea como...

La bardo apoyó las manos sobre la parte superior del pecho de Xena, echándose hacia delante y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Vale... vale... ya lo capto —sonrió—. Me aseguraré de que ellas lo captan. De verdad.

—Vale —cedió Xena y luego quitó las alforjas del ancho lomo de Argo y se dirigió hacia la línea de árboles—. Veo un sitio que podemos usar para acampar.

Una cueva, en realidad. Seca, por una vez, y vacía, como ventaja adicional. Gabrielle asintió dando su aprobación. Recogió leña seca para la pequeña hoguera y preparó el resto del campamento mientras Xena estaba fuera cazando la cena. Un conejo, supuso. Y se llevó una sorpresa total cuando Xena regresó con un pequeño ciervo sobre los hombros.

—Cielos —exclamó la bardo, algo sobresaltada—. ¿Es que eso te ha saltado delante o algo así?

—No —contestó Xena, dejando el ciervo en el suelo y sacando su cuchillo más afilado—. He ido a buscarlo —echó una mirada guasona a la bardo—. Recuerdo cómo es la comida de las amazonas... y quería asegurarme de que al menos llegas allí con una comida decente en el cuerpo.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—¡Xena!

La guerrera se rió por lo bajo e hizo una rápida incisión en el vientre del ciervo, abriéndolo rápida y hábilmente.

—Dime que no te gustaría un filete de venado —volvió la cabeza para mirar a Gabrielle, que sonrió—. Mm-mm. Ya me parecía a mí —volvió a su trabajo, consciente de los ojos que la miraban—. No tardaré —comentó.

Y no tardó. Xena conocía bien el oficio del carnicero, como decía a menudo, aunque con una sonrisa sardónica. Le ofreció a la bardo dos grandes filetes con gesto aparatoso.

—Vale, puedes ponerles lo que quieras.

Gabrielle respondió con una sonrisa, se apoderó de los filetes con aire posesivo y se puso a espolvorearlos con hierbas que sacó de su bolsita.

Xena preparó una hoguera más pequeña cerca de la entrada y la cubrió con una tienda de anchas hojas verdes, disponiendo el resto de la carne de ciervo para ahumarla. Miró atrás y observó la seria atención que dedicaba Gabrielle a su tarea con una mirada de afecto risueño, luego fue donde estaba sentada la bardo y se acomodó en silencio a un lado, observando el baile y el juego de la luz del fuego sobre su rostro. Y sintió como si un puño le atenazara el corazón, ante la idea de separarse. Como la última vez. Sólo que... un minúsculo atisbo de color... esta vez sabía que Gabrielle lo estaba pasando tan mal por ello como ella.

—Aaajj —exclamó Gabrielle, pocas horas después—. Estoy absolutamente atiborrada —miró a Xena, que estaba sentada hombro con hombro con ella—. ¿Y tú?

—Mm-mm —asintió la guerrera—. Lo que les has puesto a esos filetes era perfecto.

Se quedaron un rato contemplando el fuego, digiriendo en silencio, disfrutando simplemente del apacible chisporroteo del fuego y de la brisa fresca y suave que entraba por la boca de la cueva. Pero al cabo de un rato, Gabrielle soltó el aliento que llevaba un rato aguantando y se quedó mirando las llamas malhumorada. _Lo lógico sería pensar que agradecería la oportunidad de dirigir a las amazonas, ¿no? Aquí estoy, siempre quejándome de que Xena nunca me deja hacer cosas, y ahora tengo esta gran oportunidad de liberarme y probar lo que es estar totalmente al mando. ¡Estupendo! Entonces... ¿por qué me siento tan mal?_ Apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas y se frotó las sienes repentinamente doloridas, esquivando la mirada preocupada de Xena.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo dejarla así... por Hades._ Xena cerró los ojos, meneando la cabeza, mientras su instinto casi abrumador de proteger a Gabrielle de cualquier daño luchaba con su conocimiento de que la bardo era una mujer adulta, con derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. _A lo mejor debería ir allí y darles una soberana paliza a unas cuantas. Así me sentiría mejor. Malditas sean, con sus peleas constantes y sus facciones... juro que preferiría estar al frente de un ejército de quinientos hombres que de cinco mil amazonas._

Gabrielle levantó la mirada, arrugando el entrecejo ante la intensa expresión de su amiga. _¿En qué puede estar pensando?_ Gabrielle sintió lástima del objeto o la persona de que se tratara.

—Oye —murmuró, alargando la mano y tocando la mandíbula firmemente apretada de la guerrera—. Parece que quieres matar algo.

—Lo has adivinado —gruñó Xena, controlando su genio con esfuerzo—. Muchos algos, todos ellos amazonas —recorrió la cueva con la mirada, advirtiendo las claras paredes de arenisca y tomando nota de dónde se encontraba para usos futuros.

—Xena —la regañó la bardo con severidad—. No es culpa suya.

—Sí que lo es —gruñó la guerrera—. Panda de chinches.

—Escucha —respondió, en tono tranquilizador—. Estaré bien. Siento estar un poco deprimida. Es que... bueno... —se encogió de hombros algo cohibida—. Te voy a echar de menos. Voy a echar esto de menos —vaciló—. Mucho —otra pausa—. Más que mucho.

Xena ladeó la cabeza, mirándola.

—Sí —reconoció—. Yo también —una carcajada breve—. Y, por todos los dioses, qué voy a hacer en Anfípolis es algo que no logro imaginarme —una risita cansada de Gabrielle—. Sí, tú ríete. Cuando oigas historias raras de una ex señora de la guerra que se ha vuelto loca allí, ya sabrás lo que está pasando.

—¡Xena! —la bardo se echó a reír sin poder remediarlo.

—Sí... seguro que acabo construyendo una especie de fortificación con moras machacadas o algo así —continuó Xena, con fingida seriedad—. Los señores de la guerra aburridos son muy, muy peligrosos, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle siguió riendo hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

—Oh... —suspiró, por fin—, qué bien me ha sentado —sus ojos se encontraron con los de Xena—. Gracias. Me hacía falta.

—Mmm —asintió Xena—. Y hablando de eso, tú ten cuidado con esas amazonas —miró a Gabrielle con atención—. Me imagino que más de una querrá tenderte una emboscada y arrastrarte a su cabaña para obtener cierta influencia.

Gabrielle arrugó el entrecejo.

—No creerás de verdad...

Xena la miró enarcando una ceja muy expresiva.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la bardo, en tono de incredulidad—. Pero por qué... o sea... no creía que yo fuese muy de su gusto —se sonrojó de nuevo—. Creía que les iba más ese rollo guerrero. Tú, en cambio...

Xena soltó un resoplido.

—Les gusta la variedad. Y saben que no les conviene arriesgarse conmigo —meneó las cejas con aire expresivo—. No, es una cuestión de poder. Tú lo tienes, ellas lo quieren. Así es como funciona —en sus ojos asomó un brillo—. Escucha, Gabrielle. Está bien si... o sea, le puedes decir a cualquiera que te moleste que tendrá que vérselas conmigo y que no voy a estar de muy buen humor.

—Xena, puedo librar mis propias batallas —contestó la bardo, con cierta exasperación—. No soy una niña.

Xena suspiró.

—Ya lo sé —respondió—. Pero vas a tener muchas cosas encima, Gabrielle. Escucha, me he pasado una vida entera ganándome una mala reputación. Deja que por una vez eso sea una ventaja para ti, ¿vale? —sonrió con ironía—. No puede hacerte daño.

 _Probablemente tiene razón. Lo último que quiero es tener que enfrentarme a eso, encima de todo lo demás._

—Bueno... vale —asintió Gabrielle—. En eso tienes razón —sonrió—. Intentaré no manchar más tu reputación.

Xena soltó una breve carcajada.

—Créeme, oh bardo mía, cualquier cosa que le pudieras hacer a mi reputación sólo podría mejorarla —se levantó y recogió los restos de la cena.

Luego salió fuera para ver a Argo, que levantó la cabeza cuando se acercó. Acarició el hocico que le ofrecía, frotando la sensible piel del suave morro y apartando el mechón claro de los ojos de la yegua.

—Parece que vamos a estar solas un tiempo, chica —le comentó en voz baja al caballo. Argo la miró, impasible. Xena bajó las manos por el fuerte cuello de la yegua, colocándole distraída la crin para que cayera toda hacia un lado—. No es que no lo hayamos hecho ya, ¿verdad? —un ligero relincho por parte de la yegua—. Justo —el caballo levantó la cabeza y dio un empujoncito a Xena en el hombro y la guerrera le rascó debajo de la mandíbula y apoyó la cara en la amplia mejilla de Argo—. Ésta va a ser una buena oportunidad para ella, para... que conozca una vida... distinta de la que tiene ahora, Argo —de repente se le puso un nudo en la garganta—. Y eso es bueno. Tengo que hacérselo saber —la yegua resopló. _Ni siquiera ella me cree._ Xena suspiró. _¿Por qué iba a creerme? No me creo ni yo misma_ —. Sí, estoy mintiendo. Lo sé... —susurró, de forma que sólo la yegua pudiera oírla. Una oreja se echó hacia atrás compasivamente. Siguió apoyada en el hombro de la yegua, hasta que la tenaza que tenía en el pecho se le aflojó un poco, luego se frotó los ojos y regresó a la boca de la cueva.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada cuando entró, sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Iba a enviar una partida de búsqueda —bromeó, arrodillándose encima de su petate y colocando la vara a su lado, una costumbre que había aprendido de Xena, aunque su arma era mucho menos mortífera que la espada que la guerrera siempre tenía a mano.

—Estaba viendo cómo estaba Argo —explicó Xena, atizando el fuego—. Asegurándome de que tenía suficiente hierba ahí fuera — _Vale... acabemos con esto_ —. Gabrielle.

—¿Mmm? —contestó la bardo, mirando la figura inmóvil de Xena—. ¿Qué?

Xena se levantó y fue donde estaba sentada Gabrielle. Se agachó y luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas delante de su amiga, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas e inclinándose hacia Gabrielle.

—Escucha —Gabrielle esperó, con la cara inmóvil—. Mm... las amazonas... no son mala gente —una pausa—. Y tú eres su reina —Xena le sonrió—. Serás una reina muy buena, creo... Bueno. Si descubres que te... gusta... formar parte de su sociedad... —los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos—. No pienses que tienes la obligación de marcharte —dijo de carrerilla—. Si no quieres.

Gabrielle estudió el rostro serio y sereno que tenía delante, descubriendo los pequeños indicios emocionales que había aprendido a interpretar con el paso del tiempo.

—No soy una amazona —contestó, simplemente.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Xena—. Pero... es una vida estable y cómoda. No... esto —se encogió de hombros, ligeramente—. Tú... tal vez sería lo mejor —bajó la mirada y la volvió a levantar—. Para ti.

—¿Y para ti? —fue la tranquila respuesta de la bardo.

Xena se encogió un poco de hombros como sin darle importancia.

—¿Cómo que para mí? —contestó—. No estamos hablando de mí. Estamos hablando de ti.

—¿Así que estás... sugiriendo que sería buena idea que me quedara con ellas? —preguntó Gabrielle con cuidado, leyendo la controlada quietud del rostro de Xena. La tensión agarrotada de sus hombros. El pulso acelerado en el hueco de la garganta, que le decía a Gabrielle mucho más que todas las palabras que se le pudieran ocurrir a su amiga.

—Estoy sugiriendo que tienes elección —contestó Xena, con firmeza—. Sabes que a mí no me debes nada, Gabrielle, pero aceptaste hacerte responsable de esta gente cuando aceptaste el derecho de casta. Ahora pueden ser tu familia. Si eso es lo que quieres.

Gabrielle asintió despacio.

—Las amazonas son un pueblo fascinante, Xena —bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco—. Y sí que me siento responsable de ellas —respiró hondo—. Y sí que estaba pensando en cómo sería la vida formando parte de esa sociedad —levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada paciente y preparada de Xena—. Pero... a pesar de todas sus tradiciones y de lo que son... hay una cosa que tengo que tener y que ellas no me pueden dar. Es... algo sin lo cual no puedo vivir —hizo una pausa, dejando escapar una leve sonrisa—. Ya no.

Xena la miró a su vez.

—¿El qué? —preguntó, con cautelosa curiosidad.

La bardo se rió suavemente.

—Tú —alargó la mano y tocó la rodilla de la silenciosa guerrera—. Tú eres mi familia —contempló la cara que tenía delante, cuyos rasgos quedaban acentuados por la luz vacilante del fuego.

Por fin, Xena sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Me alegro de ser la de alguien —alzó una ceja sardónica. Pero entonces se encontró con los ojos de Gabrielle con una sinceridad tan franca que a la bardo estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón. Y alargó una mano para acariciar con delicadeza la cara de Gabrielle, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos—. Sí —contestó por fin—. Lo soy.

Se sonrieron.

La mañana transcurrió sombría. Xena emprendió su habitual rutina, consistente en salir antes del amanecer y encontrar cosas para el desayuno, empezar a hacer té, atizar y arreglar el fuego, todo ello en silencio, aunque eso no era horriblemente inusual.

Gabrielle descubrió que sus ojos seguían a su amiga por todo el campamento, observando a la guerrera pasar silenciosamente de una tarea a otra, mientras ella misma recogía sus cosas personales. _No por primera vez_ , le indicó su mente. _Ya he hecho esto antes. Y cada vez que lo hago, ella... me deja marchar. Me dice que siga los dictados de mi corazón. Se retira, para que yo no me sienta... obligada, y sé... que jamás me pediría que me quedara. Jamás. No si pensara que no quiero._ Suspiró y miró sus cosas. Su mano se detuvo sobre una serie de camisas y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa irónica al elegir una, que metió en su zurrón. El cordero. Objetos recogidos en aldeas de media Grecia. Una pequeña caracola que había cogido justo después de que Ares le devolviera a Xena su cuerpo, allí en la playa. Sus pergaminos. Suspiró de nuevo, los guardó y luego añadió su ropa de viaje.

—Bonita ropa —comentó Xena en voz baja, apareciendo a su lado y apoyando una mano en el hombro de la bardo—. ¿Estás lista? —echó una mirada al zurrón y pasó los dedos por un borde—. El campamento está recogido.

—Sí —murmuró Gabrielle suavemente—. Vale. Estoy lista — _No, no lo estoy._ Se echó el fardo al hombro y agarró su vara. E intentó no hacer caso del dolor que sentía en el pecho—. Vámonos.

Xena la acompañó hasta la bifurcación del camino y luego se detuvo. Gabrielle la miró a la cara y vio los músculos de la mandíbula apretados. Las dos dirigieron la mirada por el camino hacia el territorio de las amazonas.

—Bueno, supongo que es la hora —dijo la guerrera, despacio. Colocó vacilando la palma de la mano en la mejilla de la bardo—. Gabrielle...

Era demasiado. Gabrielle apoyó la vara en Argo, soltó el zurrón y rodeó a su amiga con los brazos, estrechándola con toda la fuerza que pudo. Notó que Xena le devolvía el abrazo, con fuerza suficiente para hacerle expulsar el aire de los pulmones. Ninguna de las dos quería soltarse, pero lo hicieron... y se quedaron un momento la una entre los brazos flojos de la otra.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Xena.

Gabrielle asintió, agachando la cabeza.

—Lo tendré.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó Xena, cuyos ojos intensos se encontraron con su mirada sorprendida.

La bardo parpadeó y luego asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

—Vale —fue la respuesta. Xena contempló su cara un poco más—. Te voy a echar de menos —añadió, en voz muy baja—. Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Gabrielle sintió que el nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía cualquier posible respuesta y se limitó a hundir la cabeza en el pecho de Xena. Donde oyó el ruido entrecortado de su respiración. Y sintió el martilleo de su corazón. Por fin, levantó la cabeza, intercambió una última mirada y se volvió hacia el camino del bosque. No se volvió a mirar atrás hasta que llegó al borde de los árboles y entonces vio a la paciente Argo y a quien la montaba apoyada en ella. Mirándola. Era una imagen que guardó con firmeza en la parte principal de su imaginación.


	11. Chapter 11

**La esencia de una guerrera 11**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

 ** _A un día de Anfípolis_**

El silencio la iba a volver loca, pensaba Xena una vez cada hora, cuando animaba a su mente a pensar en algo. Cada ruido parecía aumentado: el ulular de un búho resonaba como una alarma. El roce de las ramas con el viento. El crepitar inconstante de la leña en el fuego a medida que se consumía.

Se quedó mirando el fuego y le lanzó unos cuantos guijarros, luego se reclinó en la roca cerca de la que estaba sentada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar las estrellas. Y entonces cerró los ojos por el dolor que eso le causó, por el repentino y claro recuerdo de tantas noches que había pasado trazando ociosamente dibujos en el cielo con Gabrielle. _Vamos a dejar ese tema, ¿de acuerdo?_

Estaba a medio camino de casa. Y tenía todo eso en que pensar. _¿Pero por qué voy allí?_ Un resoplido burlón. _¿Por qué? Buena pregunta. ¿Para tener un sitio donde ir mientras ella toma su decisión? Y si decide quedarse con las amazonas después de todo, ¿entonces qué? Supongo que ya lo averiguaré._

 _La cuestión es, ¿tenía razón Jessan, allá en Cirron? Dijo que veía una conexión entre nosotras. ¿Hay de verdad una... unión... entre ella y yo? ¿O son sólo imaginaciones mías? Ilusiones que me hago... Sí, seguro. No somos como su pueblo. Sus padres. Se veía el vínculo entre ellos, el amor que asomaba a sus ojos cada vez que se miraban. Nosotras nos queremos... eso lo sé... ¿pero nos queremos así? Lo dudo. Ella es la reina amazona. No me extrañaría que quisiera seguir siéndolo... y si lo hace, pues... seguiremos adelante y olvidaremos lo que podría haber sido._

El dolor al pensar eso fue mucho más fuerte de lo que se esperaba. Con un esfuerzo, soltó un largo suspiro, luego se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Fue donde tenía la espada apoyada en un tronco y agarró la empuñadura con firmeza, desenvainando el arma. Observó la luz de la luna que corría por la larga hoja.

—Creo que será mejor que haga unos ejercicios, Argo —le murmuró a la yegua, que le respondió con un relincho—. Si hago muchos, puede que hasta me canse lo suficiente para dormir — _Además, seguro que me vendrá bien. Últimamente no he estado haciendo gran cosa._ Apartando de su mente el motivo de que eso fuese así, entró en un pequeño espacio despejado y se puso a atacar en silencio a sus enemigos invisibles.

Estocada y parada, finta y bloqueo, y a medida que sus músculos se iban soltando y los movimientos se hacían más veloces y mortíferos, casi pudo dejarse llevar por el ejercicio. Una voltereta por encima de un espadachín invisible, con los pies recogidos para evitar su estocada hacia arriba, un giro al aterrizar y una parada, otra voltereta, esta vez girando en medio del aire para permitir que el brazo con el que blandía la espada bajara y atacara. Aterrizaje rodando, de pie otra vez y avance, haciendo girar la espada con complejas maniobras. Durante una larga marcha de la luna por el cielo, sin cesar, hasta que por fin se quedó parada en silencio, con el pecho agitado, contemplando las hojas esparcidas por el suelo del bosque. _Sí, ya me parecía a mí que tenía que empezar con esto otra vez. Algunos de estos movimientos no me costaban tanto antes._

Suspirando disgustada, Xena regresó al fuego mortecino, secó distraída la empuñadura de su espada y la devolvió a la vaina de cuero que seguía apoyada en la roca. Se metió en el petate y dobló una rodilla, rodeándosela con los brazos, y se quedó mirando al vacío sin ver. Luego volvió la cabeza, cuando sus oídos captaron un leve sonido, no muy lejos de allí. Desconcertada, sus ojos se movieron por el suelo cercano y pegó un leve respingo al localizar algo pequeño que venía hacia ella.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró, tumbándose cuan larga era en el petate, lo cual la puso más cerca del origen del sonido, que era un lloriqueo apagado—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —una carita oscura y peluda la miró, con ojos amarillos que no parpadeaban—. ¿De dónde has salido? —preguntó, alargando la mano con cuidado y dejando que el animal la olfateara con desconfianza—. ¿Dónde está tu mamá? —levantó la mirada por si mamá entraba trotando en el campamento detrás de su hijito. Suspirando, se quedó mirando cuando el cachorrito, al parecer muy satisfecho con lo que había descubierto en su olor, se acercó más a ella y se sentó encima de su mano—. Oh, no —el cachorro la miró parpadeando—. Ni hablar. Vamos a buscar a mamá —levantó al lobezno, tranquilizándolo con la otra mano cuando se puso a chillar alarmado—. Tranquilo... tranquilo... —y se acercó más el lobezno, apoyándoselo en el pecho y mirándolo medio risueña, medio molesta. El animal se calmó, le olisqueó la piel, soltó un suspirito y cerró los ojos.

Lo absurdo de la situación obligó a la guerrera a soltar una carcajada sin querer.

—No me lo puedo creer —hizo una mueca—. ¿Pero qué es lo que tengo? —sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó y fue al límite de la luz del fuego, deteniéndose para ladear la cabeza y escuchar atentamente. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos muy concentrada. Nada. Entonces... una tos. Se le heló la sangre, echó la mano hacia atrás y agarró la empuñadura de su espada por puro reflejo, sin dejar de sostener al lobezno con la otra mano.

El metal rozó el cuero al desenvainar y entonces se adentró en la oscuridad circundante, con todos los sentidos alerta, con el viento de cara. Captó el leve olor de algo metálico y conocido en el aire y avanzó inexorable hacia ello.

Se movía con más cautela de la que habría empleado normalmente, colocando cada pisada con una exactitud que no movía ni una hoja, no hacía crujir ni una ramita, evitando incluso el roce con los helechos plumosos al pasar, dejando que el olor a sangre fuese aumentando en sus pulmones, hasta que se detuvo fuera de un anillo de árboles y rocas y oyó los ruidos de un animal que comía allí dentro. Con infinito cuidado, alargó la mano con la que sujetaba la espada y apartó ligeramente una rama pesada, para poder ver lo que había en el claro.

Unos ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos y con un destello de sólidos colmillos blancos y el impulso de unas patas con garras, el cazador se le echó encima, demasiado cerca para su espada, y su aliento caliente le dio de lleno en la cara. Desesperada, se dejó caer hacia atrás y pegó una patada al animal que lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza, aullando por la sorpresa. Soltó la espada y al lobezno y alzó las manos en posición de defensa mientras el felino, retorciéndose en el aire, aterrizaba sobre sus patas, agitando la cola, y volvía a lanzarse contra ella, rajándole los brazos con sus zarpas afiladas como cuchillas. Con un esfuerzo, Xena no hizo caso del dolor abrasador cuando el animal la atacó y empujó con los brazos, agarrando al felino por la garganta sin soltarlo.

El animal aterrizó encima de ella, con los colmillos a pocos centímetros de su cara, las garras clavadas en ella, pero atrapadas en su túnica de cuero, sin soltarse. Las fuertes manos de Xena apretaron con fuerza y vio los ojos desorbitados del felino, la súbita transformación de cazador en presa, al cortarle la respiración. Ahora intentó apartarse de ella, debatiéndose contra lo que lo atenazaba.

—Ah, no —gruñó ella, rodando, y dejó pillado al felino en el suelo con su peso, inclinando la cabeza hasta casi tocar el hombro del felino, y siguió apretando, obligando a sus manos a cerrarse aún más, notando cómo se rompía la tráquea del animal bajo sus dedos.

Por fin, quedó inmóvil debajo de ella. Con rigidez, despegó los dedos del pelaje alborotado y tragó con fuerza, al ver la sangre que resbalaba por sus brazos hasta sus manos temblorosas a causa de los largos y profundos zarpazos que le llegaban del hombro al codo. _Dioses._ Se sentó, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y recuperó el aliento. Un gañidito indicó que el lobezno, asustado, corría hacia ella con apagada desesperación. Lo miró, malhumorada, cuando la alcanzó y se acurrucó contra su muslo. _Maldición._ Con una mueca de dolor, bajó la mano y lo cogió, luego se puso en pie con esfuerzo y entró en el claro que había estado guardando el felino.

Y cerró los ojos para no ver lo que allí había. Una masa de sangre y los cuerpecitos esparcidos de los hermanos y hermanas del lobezno. A un lado, yacía la madre loba, con la cabeza hacia Xena, echando sangre por un gran desgarrón que tenía en el vientre. Los ojos amarillos, ya casi vidriosos por la muerte, miraban a la alta humana... no... miraban lo que llevaba con cuidado en la mano. Xena se acercó despacio al animal moribundo y se arrodilló, sin ver miedo en esos ojos, sólo angustia. Depositó al lobezno junto al morro de su madre y miró con cuidado la herida del animal.

No. El daño era demasiado grande, aunque supiera cómo arreglarlo. Bajó la mirada y vio que la madre intentaba en vano lamer al cachorro, que le olisqueaba la boca con ansiedad. Vaciló y luego colocó los dedos en el cuello de la loba, palpando y encontrando un punto que le resultaba conocido. Apretó y vio que el cuerpo del animal se quedaba inerte, al desaparecer el dolor y las sensaciones.

Los ojos amarillos se encontraron con los suyos, luego parpadearon, se quedaron vidriosos y el pecho se detuvo. Xena se mordió el labio con fuerza y posó la mirada en el desolado cachorro, que dio un último lametón al hocico ahora seco y se sentó con un grito lastimero. Echó la cabecita hacia atrás y miró a Xena con ojos desconcertados e indefensos. _Ni lo pienses, Xena._ Cerró los ojos para resistirse a la idea. _Es la supervivencia del más fuerte, ¿recuerdas? Los animales mueren cada día._ De mala gana, miró al lobezno. Éste se levantó tambaleándose y se acercó tropezando hasta ella, golpeándose el morro con su rodilla y cayendo sobre las ancas con un quejidito. Los ojos se encontraron con los suyos y sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. _Maldición. Estoy hecha una blandengue._

—Vamos —murmuró, cogiendo al animal—. Seguro que a madre le viene bien un perro guardián —acunó al cachorro en la mano mientras regresaba a su campamento, deteniéndose para recoger su espada por el camino y echar un último vistazo a la pantera de pelo oscuro, que seguía en la hierba. Era enorme. _Podría ser yo la que estuviera ahí tirada_ , pensó Xena seriamente. _No era mi día, supongo._

Argo le soltó un relincho de preocupación cuando entró de nuevo en el campamento, al oler la sangre que la cubría y el olor extraño de su huerfanito. Le dio unas palmadas a la yegua en el hombro y dejó que oliera al lobezno.

—Tranquila, chica. Son sólo unos rasguños —murmuró la guerrera, depositando al lobezno en su petate y dejándose caer a su lado, tras lo cual tiró de su botiquín con un suspiro—. Éstas sí que van a ser unas cicatrices interesantes —le murmuró al lobezno, que la miró parpadeando—. Ay —se encogió de dolor. El desinfectante le escocía, pero siguió tenazmente, hasta que dejó de salir sangre y se aplicó una pasta de hierbas en las largas rajas.

El lobezno le soltó un gañidito. Bajando la mirada, suspiró.

—Al menos comes carne, ¿no? —preguntó, sacando un trozo de venado ahumado—. Lo siento, está hecho —se lo ofreció al animalito, que lo olisqueó, estornudó y luego se puso a mordisquear una esquina. Sin querer, en el rostro de Xena apareció el amago de una sonrisa. En su mente, oyó los arrullos encantados de Gabrielle al ver a este pequeñín. Y las burlas que habría sufrido por traerlo de vuelta al campamento. Y el terror que habría sentido la bardo cuando estaba luchando con la pantera. Por un momento, casi sintió el roce de una mano familiar en el hombro. _Basta. No empieces con eso._

Distraída, hizo rodar al lobezno.

—Bueno, chiquitín —murmuró, acariciándole el suave pelaje con los dedos—. No sé qué te hizo venir hasta mí, pero creo que te puedo encontrar un buen hogar —el cachorro gruñó y le mordisqueó el dedo con fingida ferocidad. Ella lo cogió, se tumbó en el petate y se puso al lobezno en el estómago, acariciándole la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de lo incongruente que era la escena. _Debería dejarlo aquí._ Y pensó en lo que diría Gabrielle si le oyera decir eso. Y sonrió con irónica resignación. No. Eso no le gustaría nada—. Tienes suerte —le gruñó a su vez al lobezno, que ahora la miraba adormilado—. Hago esto sólo por ella, que lo sepas. Me mataría si descubriera que te he abandonado.

El lobezno le estornudó encima, se acomodó, sacando la lengua curva y rosa con un bostecito, luego colocó la cabeza oscura sobre las patas y cerró los ojos.

—No te voy a poner nombre —continuó, y al momento varias posibilidades le invadieron la mente cansada. _Ares, por ejemplo. Mmm... no, eso es andar buscando problemas. Lo mismo que Hércules. No, no... basta. No le pongas nombre. Aunque..._ Echó un vistazo al animalito dormido. _Con ese color sí que me recuerda un poco a Ares... Xena, BASTA. AHORA MISMO._ Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos con firmeza, notando el reconfortante calor del cuerpecito a través del cuero. Y rodeándolo protectoramente con las manos, se sumió en un sueño exhausto.

 ** _Justo fuera de la aldea amazona_**

Como había prometido, Ephiny se reunió con Gabrielle en cuanto ésta cruzó la frontera y entró en el territorio de las amazonas. Hasta había conseguido oír a la amazona acercándose antes de que apareciera, por lo cual la bardo se dio a sí misma unas palmaditas mentales en la espalda. Las lecciones de Xena habían empezado a dar fruto recientemente y se notaba más al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sin tener que pensar conscientemente en ello. Si cerraba los ojos, oía esa voz grave: _"Presta atención, Gabrielle. El mundo te está hablando. Escucha"._

Pero eso le trajo de nuevo un dolor sordo y perdió el hilo de lo que decía Ephiny.

—Perdona... ¿qué has dicho? —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el brazo a la amazona—. No me he enterado de eso último.

Ephiny se volvió y la miró, preocupada.

—Gabrielle, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, bajando la voz—. Pareces preocupada. O distraída. O algo. No sé qué.

La bardo se frotó la sien, esquivando la atenta mirada de Ephiny.

—Sí, estoy bien —le aseguró, dándole unas palmaditas a la amazona en el brazo—. Supongo que es que estoy un poco cansada. Anoche no dormí mucho —echó una mirada al camino, donde el resto del comité de bienvenida de Ephiny se había detenido, esperando a que ellas lo alcanzaran—. Estaré bien —terminó, haciendo un esfuerzo para sonreír a la rubia con aire tranquilizador—. ¿Qué estabas diciendo de los centauros?

Ephiny le echó una última mirada penetrante y luego suspiró.

—La última vez que hablé con ellos, estaban dispuestos a por lo menos hablar de la posibilidad de tener una defensa común en la frontera. He conseguido mantener los pocos incidentes que se producen entre nosotros a un nivel tipo "ah, ya sabes cómo son la chicas y cómo son los centauros", pero empieza a flojear.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Te entiendo —se mordisqueó el labio—. ¿Has castigado a las amazonas implicadas en esos "incidentes"?

La amazona se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Hay un problema.

—¿Arella? —preguntó la bardo, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Ephiny asintió.

—Casi todas las mujeres implicadas son de su grupito de moda. Ella las protege, diciendo que sólo piensan en el bien de la nación. Y la gente la entiende.

—Mm-mm —murmuró Gabrielle—. No sé, Ephiny... parece que el principal problema es ella —avanzó unos pasos más—. ¿De verdad cree que está haciendo lo que se debe hacer?

Ephiny meneó la cabeza.

—¿Que si lo cree? Quién sabe. ¿Eso importa? El caso es que lo hace.

La bardo dejó de caminar y se la quedó mirando.

—¡Ephiny! Claro que importa. Cuando alguien hace algo, tienes que saber por qué lo hace o no encontrarás la manera de impedírselo —arrugó la frente—. Cuando la gente hace cosas porque de verdad cree en ellas, es muy difícil interponerse en su camino —su mirada se hizo distante por un segundo y luego se aclaró—. Pero a veces se puede —en la cara de Gabrielle se formó una sonrisa que desconcertó a Ephiny—. Depende de la relación que tengas con esa persona.

Ephiny la miró de reojo.

—Vale —contestó por fin, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Gabrielle y guiándola hacia la familiar entrada—. Ahí está la aldea. Acabemos con esto.

* * *

Arella esperaba, relajada en el porche en sombra de su cabaña, a que Ephiny regresara con su, entre comillas, reina. Algunas de sus compinches estaban por ahí cerca, tomando el sol con cara de aburrimiento. Ephiny era realmente patética, fingiendo que no había ido corriendo a buscar a esta supuesta reina no amazona en cuanto se dio cuenta de que por una vez iba a tener competencia de verdad. Arella hizo un visaje con sus ojos grises, meneando la cabeza con asco.

—¿Qué? —ronroneó Erika, apoyada en el poste junto al que estaba sentada—. A ver si lo adivino. ¿Ephiny? ¿La reina? ¿El tiempo?

Arella sonrió con sorna.

—Dos de tres, nada mal, Rika —sonrió a la mujer más baja—. No me puedo creer que de verdad la esté trayendo aquí —se estiró perezosamente, admirando el movimiento de los músculos de sus largos brazos—. Debe de estar chiflada.

Erika se sentó al lado de Arella, sacudiéndose el polvo de la parte superior de sus botas con cordones.

—Bueno, tal vez —se encogió de hombros—. Eph no es estúpida, es sólo... no sé...

—¿Debilucha? —sugirió Arella, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Cobardica? No... alguien que da a luz a un centauro no puede ser una cobardica... eso lo retiro.

—Pacifista —concluyó Erika, cruzándose de brazos—. Es que no lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco, pero ahí llegan —Arella señaló con la barbilla la entrada de la aldea, por donde aparecía la guardia de honor de Ephiny, seguida de la propia Ephiny y su, oh, dioses... reina por derecho de casta.

—Bueno, al menos Eph ha conseguido que esta vez lleve la ropa adecuada —Erika sonrió con aire burlón, dándole un codazo a Arella en las costillas.

—Sí —murmuró la mujer más alta, observando a la mujer rubia rojiza que estaba al lado de Ephiny—. Y no le queda nada mal — _Esto podría ser interesante._ Observó a la reina mientras cruzaba el recinto, advirtiendo el movimiento de los músculos de sus brazos y su tronco. La impresión de seguridad de sus movimientos. La forma experta con que agarraba esa vara. La mirada alerta al observar la aldea, al tiempo que escuchaba el parloteo de Ephiny.

—No empieces a pensar cosas —le susurró Erika al oído—. Recuerda quién es su mejor amiga, ¿vale? No querrás enfrentarte a ella.

Arella resopló.

—¿Crees que tengo miedo de Xena? —echó otra larga mirada a la reina—. No le tengo miedo. Además, la discusión más larga al amor del fuego en toda la nación es si estas dos están liadas o no. ¿Participas en las apuestas? Yo sí.

Erika ladeó la cabeza morena.

—Te lo digo en serio, Arella. Yo la he visto luchar, tú no. No te metas con ella, porque deja que te diga que lo puedes pasar muy mal —pero sabía que era una causa perdida. Ya conocía esa expresión de los ojos grises de Arella—. La cuestión no es si están juntas o no... la cuestión es que es muy protectora cuando se trata de esa pequeñaja.

—Ya, pero no está aquí —Arella sonrió con indolencia—. Y yo sí —miró a Erika, meneando una ceja roja—. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor le apetece un poco de acción —ladeó la cabeza de fuego y observó a la reina, que estaba ahí parada, cruzada de brazos, mientras Ephiny señalaba la nueva plataforma de ceremonias que habían construido hacía poco. Reconstruido, se recordó a sí misma con un bufido—. Además, seguro que cuenta unas... historias estupendas —sonrió a Erika con aire socarrón.

—Oh, dioses —suspiró Erika, haciendo una mueca—. Recuerda, cuando la caca de centauro empiece a salpicar, yo no voy a estar a tu lado. No quiero que esa mujer me arranque el pellejo.

—Gallina —se burló Arella, dándole un empujón a Erika—. A lo mejor lo hago sólo para enfrentarme a ella —se levantó—. Venga. Voy a que me presenten a esta pequeña amazona de pacotilla —esperó a que Erika se uniera a ella y luego echó a andar por el recinto.

Gabrielle las vio venir y le hizo un gesto a Ephiny ladeando la cabeza y enarcando una ceja. Ephiny echó un vistazo a la derecha y suspiró, miró al suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

La bardo observó a las dos que se acercaban por el rabillo del ojo. _Es grande, ya lo creo. Mucho músculo, pero en cierto modo no parece muy funcional_ , pensó. _Como si sólo fuese de adorno. Así que a lo mejor ella es igual._ Oyó el comentario de una voz conocida dentro de su cabeza a medida que Arella se acercaba: _"Cuando la gente intente intimidarte, Gabrielle, mantente firme y sonríe. La sonrisa es lo que los pone nerviosos"._ Sonrió por dentro, imaginándose el brillo de esos ojos azules y la demostración de esa sonrisa. _Ah, sí... ya lo creo que los pone nerviosos._ Mantuvo esa imagen presente en el momento en que Arella invadió su espacio personal, con aire amenazador.

Y se apoyó indiferente en su vara, no retrocedió y dejó que su boca se curvara en una sonrisa humorística.

—Perdona, creo que no nos conocemos —comentó, ofreciéndole la mano—. Soy Gabrielle.

Arella tuvo que dar un paso atrás para estrecharle la mano y eso la dejó descolocada. La reacción no era en absoluto aquella a la que estaba acostumbrada. La mujer no parecía sentirse intimidada por ella en absoluto, en realidad parecía hacerle gracia.

—Arella. Sí. Bueno, hola —contestó, con cautela, aceptando la mano que se le ofrecía y estrechándola con cuidado. Se quedó sorprendida por la fuerza de esa mano y al notar callos bajo los dedos. Unos ojos verdes miraron directamente a los suyos y ella fue la primera en parpadear, sobresaltada por esa mirada irresistible—. Me alegro de conocerte —logró decir—. He oído hablar mucho de ti. A Ephiny, quiero decir —miró a la amazona rubia, que observaba el encuentro con interés—. Me alegro de que hayas llegado. A lo mejor podemos hablar en algún momento —saludó a Gabrielle inclinando bruscamente la cabeza y se apartó, dirigiéndose al comedor común. Erika la siguió, volviéndose de vez en cuando para mirar a la reina y a Ephiny.

—Vaya —Erika parpadeó—. Es...

—Sí —espetó Arella, con mala cara—. Más de lo que creía. Podría ser un problema.

Ephiny logró controlarse hasta que desaparecieron y entonces le dio un ataque de risa muy poco digno.

—Oh... —exclamó jadeante, agarrándose al brazo de Gabrielle—. Ha sido perfecto. Has estado perfecta —respiró hondo—. Oh, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? Ha sido genial.

Gabrielle se rió por lo bajo.

—Tengo una maestra muy buena, Ephiny —sonrió a la amazona—. Que sabe muchísimo en materia de intimidación.

—Ah —Ephiny se echó a reír—. Claro. Cómo no —se creó una imagen mental de Gabrielle recibiendo lecciones de Xena sobre ese tema—. ¿Te ha enseñado la "mirada"?

Gabrielle se preparó, luego adoptó una expresión intensa, agachó la cabeza, estrechando los ojos ligeramente, y miró directamente a los ojos sorprendidos de Ephiny.

—¡Caray! —exclamó la amazona, boquiabierta—. ¡Lo haces perfecto! —volvió a estallar en carcajadas—. No me puedo creer que hayas conseguido que te enseñe a hacer eso.

La bardo se unió a sus risas.

—La verdad es que es muy divertida, una vez la conoces —confesó, sin hacer caso de la ceja enarcada de Ephiny. _Divertida. Sí. Eso también..._ —. Pero supongo que yo veo una faceta distinta de ella —reconoció, al notar la expresión escéptica de la amazona.

—Supongo —asintió Ephiny, sonriendo a Gabrielle con indulgencia—. Vamos a instalarte en tus aposentos, majestad —e hizo caso omiso de la mueca, encaminándose hacia una cabaña más grande situada a cierta distancia de las demás.

 ** _Anfípolis_**

Xena estaba tranquilamente sentada a lomos de Argo, contemplando el valle que tenía debajo. Su casa. Anfípolis.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Argo —le murmuró a la yegua, que dilató las fosas nasales para olisquear la brisa que llegaba. Miró hacia abajo y rascó al pequeño Ares... _no, maldita sea. NO voy a llamarlo así..._ en la cabeza y se quedó mirando mientras él mordisqueaba muy contento un trozo de su faldilla de cuero. El animal había sido un consuelo inesperado, reconoció de mala gana. Le había hecho pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que estaba sucediendo a dos días al norte de aquí, le había dado algo en lo que concentrarse que no supusiera pensar en las posibilidades. O la falta de ellas.

Levantó la mirada y divisó a una persona a caballo que salía del pueblo, y sonrió un poco al reconocer al jinete cuando se acercó un poco más y resultó ser su hermano, Toris, sobre un semental ruano de patas largas y trote desigual. _Sigue montando de pena._

—Vamos, Argo —le dijo a la yegua, azuzándola con las rodillas para que avanzara por el camino.

Toris no la vio hasta que la tuvo casi encima. Típico. Se irguió en la silla y soltó una leve exclamación cuando Argo se puso a su nivel.

—¡Xena! —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Cuánto me alegro de verte.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Xena, mirándolo de reojo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Toris frunció el ceño.

—¿Es que no me puedo alegrar de verte simplemente porque eres mi hermana?

Xena lo miró con las cejas enarcadas. Y esperó en silencio.

Toris puso los ojos, tan azules como los de ella, en blanco y se encogió de hombros algo azorado.

—Vale, está bien, me alegro de verte. Pero... —se fijó en su silla—. ¿Qué es eso? —se inclinó y se acercó más—. ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? —miró a Xena con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tienes un cachorrito. Qué monada.

Xena logró de algún modo controlarse para no tirarlo del caballo de un bofetón. Pero le costó.

—No —gruñó—. _Tú_ tienes un cachorrito —pero no soltó al animalito—. Lo he traído para madre.

Toris se echó a reír.

—Sí, ya —la miró—. Oye, tienes buen aspecto. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado en los brazos? —se echó hacia delante para ver bien las vívidas marcas rojas—. Parece reciente.

Su hermana suspiró y señaló con la barbilla a la bolita peluda.

—A la madre la mató una pantera —se encontró con la mirada horrorizada de Toris, con aire indiferente. _Provocarlo siempre ha sido divertido. Se me había olvidado. Casi._

—¿Le quitaste ese animal a una pantera? —se tambaleó en la silla—. Xena, estás chiflada.

—No he dicho que se lo quitara a una pantera —comentó Xena, viendo cómo fruncía el ceño—. No estaba cerca de la pantera para nada.

—Ah —contestó Toris, aliviado—. Menos mal. Por un momento, pensé que me ibas a decir que luchaste por él con una pantera —se rió entre dientes—. Esas panteras de montaña son demasiado peligrosas para andar jugando con ellas.

—No —dijo Xena con indiferencia—. Luché con la pantera porque se me tiró encima —le echó una mirada—. El cachorro simplemente tuvo suerte —continuó, fingiendo que no veía cómo se quedaba boquiabierto y que su caballo se quedaba parado en el sitio. Sus ojos soltaron un destello risueño. Se lo tenía merecido. Se volvió cuando el ruido de unos cascos al trote llegó a su altura y se hizo más lento cuando él se colocó de nuevo a su lado.

—Una pantera —repitió, encogiéndose al ver las rajas que tenía en los hombros y que ya se estaban curando—. Chica, Xena —sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿y donde está tu amiga la bardo?

Xena había ensayado la respuesta a esta pregunta.

—Dirigiendo a las amazonas durante un tiempo —con tono despreocupado. Lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron y Xena se hizo una idea de lo que era mirar a unos ojos tan vívidos como los suyos. _Es interesante. A lo mejor eso explica esa cara tan rara que se le pone a veces a Gabrielle cuando pasamos el rato simplemente... En fin_ —. Están teniendo problemas con sus vecinos.

Toris se quedó pensando un momento.

—Bueno... ¿y por qué ella? —preguntó, desconcertado. La pequeña bardo le caía bien y tenía la ligera sospecha de que a su durísima hermana también le caía bien.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es que es la reina por derecho de casta, Toris. Piensa que es responsabilidad suya intentar ayudarlas —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Se toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades.

—¿De verdad? —Toris se sentía intrigado. Conocía la existencia de las amazonas. La mayoría de los que vivían por esta zona la conocían—. ¿Y cómo es eso?

—Una larga historia —dijo Xena, mirando al frente—. Luego te la cuento, pero será mejor que primero me digas qué está pasando, antes de que tenga que oírselo a madre.

Toris aceptó el cambio de tema sin problema.

—Vale. Pues, sí, últimamente las cosas se han puesto un poco difíciles por aquí. Hay dos señores de la guerra en la zona y se han dividido el territorio entre los dos. Nosotros estamos más o menos en medio y nos acosan los dos.

—¿Os acosan? —preguntó Xena, en voz baja, notando que se empezaba a enfurecer.

—Sí —suspiró Toris—. Llegan, se llevan alimentos, se llevan suministros, ese tipo de cosas. O a veces sólo quieren pago en moneda, a cambio de lo cual tardan un tiempo en volver —no miraba a Xena a los ojos—. Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Su hermana asintió.

—Sé exactamente a qué te refieres.

—Bueno, pues el caso —continuó él algo incómodo—, es que la cosa está dura y el negocio ha decaído. Madre está preocupada por la posada —volvió los ojos hacia ella—. Creo que se va a alegrar de verte. Últimamente habla mucho de ti.

Xena soltó un resoplido.

—Me lo imagino, dado lo que os están haciendo pasar estos señores de la guerra, cosa que era yo antes —cerró los ojos con asco—. A lo mejor ha sido un error venir aquí.

Toris la agarró del brazo y se sorprendió al notar que ella se ponía tensa, pero luego recordó a quién estaba agarrando.

—Lo siento —murmuró, pero no la soltó—. Escucha... lo único que nos ha mantenido intactos, Xena... lo único... es que esos dos señores de la guerra saben quiénes somos. Saben que yo soy tu hermano. Y que ella es tu madre. Y no quieren tocarnos. Hay tres aldeas arrasadas por el fuego al sur de aquí y otra al este. Pero nosotros no —sonrió un poco—. Te tienen miedo, hermana pequeña.

Xena lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Pequeña? —se rió entre dientes con ironía—. Mucho ojo. O descubrirás lo pequeña que no soy.

—¿Ah, sí? —Toris sonrió, alargó la mano de nuevo y la agarró de un brazo—. ¿Me estás desafiando?

—Toris —gruñó Xena, bajando la mano y agarrando bien a Argo con sus largas piernas—. No estoy de humor —muy seria, metió al lobezno en una alforja mientras Toris intentaba hacer palanca con su brazo—. Déjalo.

Toris se echó a reír encantado.

—Ajá... ¡ya te tengo! —tiró con entusiasmo del brazo, intentando hacerle perder el equilibrio—. ¡Ay! —exclamó sorprendido, al verse levantado de la silla y tirado al suelo polvoriento, tras haber perdido su asidero—. ¿Cómo _haces_ eso?

Xena meneó la cabeza mientras se ajustaba el brazal.

—Nunca aprendes —hizo avanzar a Argo hacia la posada—. Venga, vámonos —y suspiró cuando él se echó a reír, volvió a montar de un salto en el ruano y la siguió.

La posada estaba en el límite del pueblo y era un edificio de dos plantas con una pesada puerta de entrada que daba a una sala con asientos y al fondo tenía un mostrador de servicio que ocultaba las zonas de cocina y preparación de alimentos a los clientes. A esta hora del día, estaba vacía, aunque en los últimos tiempos la hora del día no había influido mucho en el número de clientes que frecuentaban el lugar. Una mujer fuerte de corta estatura estaba apoyada en el mostrador de servicio, contemplando la sala vacía con expresión algo lúgubre.

—Cyrene, ¿crees que nos queda suficiente cebada para hacer un estofado? —le llegó la voz amable de Johan, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Mmm? —contestó, inclinándose con rigidez para ver lo que estaba haciendo—. Ah, sí, Johan. Tenemos suficiente. Adelante —suspiró. Apenas. Y que hubiera más dependería de si había suficientes clientes para pagar esta olla. Se secó las manos en el delantal y volvió al mostrador, apoyando los codos en la madera gastada y contemplando, sin ver, el sol del final de la tarde que se colaba por la entrada de la posada.

El negocio iba mal desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hasta la gente del pueblo se quedaba en su casa, sin querer hacer público el hecho de que tenían dinares que gastar en comida y bebida donde alguno de los soldados de los señores de la guerra pudiera verlos. Y las tropas confiscaban todo lo que podían encontrar, dejando a los aldeanos con sobras, en su mayor parte. Sobrevivían, pero ir apenas tirando ponía a la gente furiosa y alterada y las cosas iban a peor. Ella estaba furiosa, y mucho, con los señores de la guerra y sus soldados, con la mansedumbre de los demás aldeanos, pero sólo era una mujer ya mayor y cansada. Necesitaban algo más. Fue a la ventana con una agilidad impropia de sus años y se quedó contemplando el camino y, al otro lado, el resto del pueblo. Al cabo de un momento, Johan se reunió con ella.

—El estofado está en el fuego —comentó—. ¿Va a venir Toris a cenar?

Cyrene se encogió de hombros.

—Probablemente. No suele perderse una comida —en su boca se formó una sonrisa por un instante, al pensar en su hijo mayor. Era buen chico, realmente. Lo quería, pero aunque nunca lo decía, no paraba de mirarlo intentando ver en él el fuego de Lyceus, sin encontrarlo jamás. Y a veces, como ahora, lo miraba con la esperanza de ver algo del valor de su hermana y tampoco lo encontraba. Xena. La hermana. Su hija. Cyrene meneó la cabeza con desconcierto. A veces costaba creerlo. Y aunque en otro tiempo había temido y repudiado a su fiero retoño, ahora... ahora... le había dado la sensación de que, con tiempo, podría llegar a apreciar e incluso a querer a la mujer salida de la niña salvaje que había parido. Su última despedida había sido afectuosa y Cyrene casi había llegado a estar cómoda al pensar en quién era Xena, ahora. Y se descubría deseando, cada vez con más frecuencia, tener la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella.

—Ya viene —comentó Johan—. No está solo —continuó, con la ronca voz teñida de sorpresa. Había visto dos caballos que se acercaban. Uno era el ruano de Toris, el otro un animal de color dorado con la crin y la cola de color crema. Con un jinete casi de la misma estatura que Toris y con su mismo colorido—. Por Zeus... no puede ser quien creo que es, ¿verdad?

—Dioses —susurró Cyrene, al verlos—. No me lo puedo creer —sonrió, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo—. Es mi hija —se dirigió a la puerta, con Johan pisándole los talones—. Mira que aparecer ahora... en el momento justo en que estaba pensando en ella.

Los dos hermanos detuvieron a sus caballos junto a la barandilla de la posada y desmontaron y Xena le pasó algo a Toris antes de dirigirse a la puerta y a la figura compacta de su madre.

—Madre —asintió, saludándola, y se quedó algo sorprendida cuando Cyrene la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola con fuerza. Le devolvió el abrazo y, con una leve sonrisa, levantó a la mujer más menuda por el aire—. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—¡Bájame! —rió Cyrene, golpeando a Xena en la espalda—. Presumida —pero sonreía y siguió sonriendo al agarrar a su hija del brazo y meterla en la posada—. Déjame que te vea —sus ojos recorrieron ansiosos a la alta figura y se encogió al ver las irritadas marcas de las garras—. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? —no esperó la respuesta—. ¿Dónde está Gabrielle?

Toris se sentó en un banco cercano, con aire risueño.

—Está dirigiendo a las amazonas.

—¿En serio? —preguntaron Cyrene y Johan a la vez—. ¿Cómo es eso? —Cyrene miró a Toris—. ¿Y de dónde has sacado a ese lobo?

Los hermanos se miraron, de esa forma en que sólo podían mirarse unos hermanos.

—Creo que será mejor que nos sentemos y así sólo tendré que contarlo una vez —suspiró Xena.

 ** _Recinto de la aldea amazona, cabaña de la reina_**

Gabrielle estaba sentada muy pensativa, mordisqueando la punta de su pluma mientras meditaba sobre lo que iba a escribir. Era su primera noche en la aldea y ya era tarde y había decidido, puesto que parecía que no podía dormir, empezar una especie de diario de sus pensamientos.

Alguien llamó ligeramente al poste de su puerta y levantó la mirada de golpe. Era un poco tarde para recibir visitas.

—Adelante —y por alguna razón no se sorprendió al ver la alta figura de Arella recortada en el umbral. Como le había dicho a Jessan, a veces simplemente sabías cuándo la gente quería hacerte algo malo. Ahora era una de esas ocasiones. Sabía con toda certeza que Arella no era una amiga y que nunca podría serlo, porque deseaba el poder y Gabrielle lo tenía, y recordó vívidamente su conversación con Xena cuando la alta y fuerte amazona entró en su cabaña y se quedó mirándola con interés nada disimulado.

—Hola —dijo Gabrielle, cerrando el pergamino encuadernado en el que estaba escribiendo y reclinándose en la silla—. Es tarde para estar levantada —siguió mirando a la alta pelirroja a los ojos, esperando a ver qué iba a hacer a continuación. _¿Qué haría Xena? Mantendría la calma, estaría relajada y fingiría que todo iba bien. Bien. Vale. Vamos allá._

—Sí, bueno —dijo Arella, con indiferencia, sentándose en la silla que había al otro lado de la mesa de la bardo—. Estaba de patrulla y he visto que todavía tenías una antorcha encendida. Se me ha ocurrido pasarme a saludarte —observó críticamente a la mujer sentada detrás de la mesa—. Sabes, no es por entrar en temas personales ni nada, pero seguro que te podríamos dar una camisa de dormir que fuese de tu talla — _Maldita sea... parece una niña con eso. Ephiny debería intervenir, aunque supongo que diría que lo que se ponga la reina para dormir es asunto suyo. A lo mejor puedo hacerlo asunto mío._ Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Eres la reina.

Gabrielle dejó asomar una leve sonrisa y bajó la mirada hacia la pluma manchada de tinta que estaba dando vueltas entre los dedos. La camisa era demasiado grande para ella, los hombros le llegaban a medio brazo y el largo le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. No era una sorpresa.

—No, ésta está muy bien. Me gustan así —le aseguró a Arella con una sonrisa cordial—. Pero gracias por interesarte.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

—Tú misma —miró por la habitación—. Bueno, ¿qué te parece por ahora? Esto debe de ser muy distinto a lo que estás acostumbrada —volvió a mirar a la bardo a la cara, impasible y reservada a la luz de la antorcha algo vacilante. _Es más difícil de captar de lo que pensaba. Antes creía que Xena la tenía a su lado para reírse. Ahora no estoy tan segura. Bonitos ojos._

—Bueno —dijo la bardo riendo—, no exactamente. Para empezar, paso mucho tiempo durmiendo en el suelo —miró las paredes—. O en posadas de pequeñas aldeas —sus ojos observaron a Arella—. Y, de vez en cuando, en algún que otro palacio —se levantó y fue a su bolsa, guardando dentro el manuscrito, consciente de los ojos que la miraban—. Bueno... ¿has descubierto algo interesante mientras explorabas?

—Ah, esto y lo otro —dijo Arella despacio—. Pero debería dejar que te acuestes —dicho lo cual, se levantó y se estiró y luego se acercó donde estaba Gabrielle. _Vamos a probar. Será divertido._ Movió la manga excesivamente larga de la bardo con una mano y sonrió—. Así que te gustan grandes, ¿eh? —capturó los ojos verdes con los suyos—. Yo soy el patrón que usan aquí para medir esas cosas.

Gabrielle la miró parpadeando, con aire inocente.

—Me alegro por ti —sonrió—. Seguro que te sientes muy especial —se cruzó de brazos y captó el aroma ligero y conocido que surgía de la tela y que la protegía de la energía nerviosa que emanaba de la amazona plantada mucho más cerca de ella de lo que dictaba la cortesía.

—Pues sí —contestó Arella, en voz baja, luego se echó hacia atrás y saludó a Gabrielle haciendo un gesto florido con la mano—. Majestad —y entonces se fue, saliendo por la puerta con perfecta precisión.

Gabrielle suspiró, meneando la cabeza y riéndose un poco por dentro. _Lástima que no se dé cuenta de que estoy acostumbrada a un patrón diferente. Casi ocho centímetros más alto._ Soltó una risita. _Y unas mil veces más..._ intentó encontrar una palabra para describirlo. _¿Complicado? Tal vez. ¿Complejo? Claramente. ¿Peligroso? Ah, de eso no cabe duda._

—¿Gabrielle? —Ephiny asomó la cabeza por la puerta, con cara preocupada. Vio a la bardo cerca de la cama, al parecer muy pensativa, pero los ojos verdes se alzaron al instante y se encontraron con los suyos—. ¿Va todo bien? —entró en la habitación, recorriéndola con los ojos—. He visto a Arella saliendo de aquí —se acercó a Gabrielle, con tono preocupado.

—Todo va bien, Ephiny —suspiró la bardo—. Por favor, deja de preocuparte. Puedo arreglármelas —añadió, con cierta irritación—. Ha venido simplemente a darme las buenas noches, creo, y a... no sé... a jugar un poco conmigo —miró a Ephiny, que la miraba con expresión inescrutable—. Es francamente detestable —añadió, haciendo una mueca.

Ephiny soltó una carcajada sofocada.

—Se cree irresistible, sabes. La llamamos Arella la Irresistible a su espalda — _Me parece que para Gabrielle no lo es. Qué palo para su ego_ —. Ha hecho muchas de sus... mm... conquistas de esa manera —frunció un poco el ceño—. Es muy insistente. Dime si empieza a molestarte en exceso —ladeó la cabeza y arrugó la frente—. ¿Y de dónde has sacado esa camisa? Te queda enorme.

Gabrielle soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Lo sé —dijo, echándose a reír—. Arella ha dicho lo mismo —se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a sí misma—. Si hubiera sabido que las reinas amazonas solían tener visitas a horas intempestivas, me habría vestido más adecuadamente —alzó las manos como rindiéndose—. Está bien, está bien, mira... la cogí por equivocación cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas, ¿vale? Es evidente... —y agarró los hombros, estirándolos—, que es de Xena. Así que... ¿podemos pasar al siguiente tema, por favor? — _Que la cogí, sí. ¿Por equivocación? Mm... sí. Ya._

—Vale... vale... —Ephiny alzó las manos, riendo—. Ya me entero — _¿Me entero? Mmm... no sé yo..._ Se puso seria—. Pero ten cuidado con Arella, ¿vale? Escucha, somos amigas, ¿verdad? —miró a la bardo a los ojos.

—Sabes que sí —contestó Gabrielle, afectuosamente. _Aunque antes creías que era la mascota de Xena. Pero ya no..._

—Muy bien. Sé que no quieres meter a Xena en esto —dijo Ephiny, con seriedad, alargando la mano y tocando el brazo de Gabrielle—. Pero que seas reina no va a mantener a Arella alejada de ti —hizo una mueca—. No le gusta aceptar un no como respuesta —se le puso la cara muy seria—. Así que si tienes que usar la fama de Xena para quitarte de encima a Arella, no te sientas mal por ello. No, por favor. Te he pedido que vengas aquí porque he pensado que era importante, pero no quiero que te pase nada, de verdad — _Porque, entre otras cosas, Xena nunca me lo perdonará. Y destrozará este sitio. Lo sé_ —. Mira —bajó la voz—, todo el mundo sabe que Xena y tú... sois íntimas. ¿Vale? Nadie en su sano juicio va a enfurecerla, Gabrielle —su mirada se posó un instante en su camisa y luego volvió a su cara, mirada que la bardo captó perfectamente.

Gabrielle se quedó callada un buen rato. _Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿eh?_ Sonrió por dentro. Por fin alzó la cabeza, asintiendo.

—Gracias. Te lo agradezco, Ephiny. Mucho —miró al suelo pensativa—. Tienes razón. No quiero meter a Xena en esto. Ésa ha sido la razón de que no venga aquí conmigo, ¿recuerdas? —la amazona asintió—. Lo haré sólo como último recurso. Y éste no era momento para últimos recursos —fue a su mesa de trabajo y cogió un objeto pequeño, al que dio vueltas entre los dedos—. Además, Xena me ha dicho más o menos que haga lo mismo —sonrió levemente a Ephiny—. Me advirtió de que seguro que había gente como Arella — _Tenía razón. Dioses, cómo me molesta que siempre tenga razón._

Ephiny tuvo que darse por satisfecha con eso. De mala gana, asintió y se volvió para marcharse.

—Con eso tendrá que bastar, pues. Buenas noches —saludó a la bardo inclinando la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, la cruzó y se adentró en la noche, y estuvo a punto de chocarse con una de sus propias tenientes—. Ten cuidado, Granella.

—Bueno... ¿qué quería la Irresistible? —preguntó la delgada morena, caminando al lado de Ephiny—. ¿Ya está probando suerte con nuestra nueva dirigente? No pierde el tiempo.

Ephiny resopló.

—Sí, pero Gabrielle la ha mandado a paseo. Seguro que se ha quedado de piedra —echó una sonrisa taimada a Granella—. Sin embargo, he descubierto que nuestra reina duerme con una de las camisas viejas de Xena, así que a lo mejor conviene que hagas correr la voz. A lo mejor se ahorra algún dolor de cabeza.

Granella se echó a reír alegremente.

—Ajá... ¿en serio? —sus rasgos delicados se iluminaron con una sonrisa—. Aaah... qué cosa más tierna, Eph.

Ephiny sonrió a su vez.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Creo que en el fondo sigo siendo una romántica.

Su teniente enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que sí, pero nunca pensé que Xena lo fuese —ladeó la cabeza con aire pensativo—. ¿Estás segura de que no se trata de un caso grave de culto a la heroína?

Ephiny se lo pensó mientras se dirigían a su cabaña.

—Antes estaba convencida de que lo era. Ahora... —sacudió la cabeza rizada—. Ahí hay algo, Gran. Algo muy profundo. No sé exactamente cómo de profundo, pero si yo fuese Arella, te aseguro que no querría descubrirlo.

—Bueno, no eres Arella. Y no veas cómo me alegro —dijo Granella, con un bufido—. ¿Te apetece un poco de vino caliente con especias? Empieza a hacer fresco por las noches —meneó una ceja invitándola—. Venga, deja que te hagamos la pelota por una vez.

Ephiny sonrió, alzando las manos con gesto resignado.

—Está bien... por qué no. De todas formas, quiero oír los últimos cotilleos de las exploradoras. Vamos.


	12. Chapter 12

**La esencia de una guerrera 12**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

 **Anfípolis,** ** _por la mañana temprano_**

Xena abrió un ojo azul con cautela, parpadeando un poco en la penumbra previa al amanecer. Observó su entorno y se relajó, estirando las largas extremidades y bostezando un poco. Las paredes del establo apenas se veían y la única luz real entraba por la ventana de cristal opaco que atravesaba el pajar en el que estaba cómodamente acurrucada. Un crujido le llamó la atención, bajó la mirada y vio la bolita peluda que tenía instalada en el pliegue del brazo. _Genial. Simplemente genial. Con toda la gente que hay y decide encariñarse conmigo._

El lobezno había seguido a Xena por toda la posada la noche antes, causando muchas risas a su costa. Había intentado no hacer ni caso ni de una cosa ni de la otra, pero por fin acabó cogiendo al animal y llevándolo en la mano, bien consciente de las sonrisas divertidas de su familia y de los aldeanos curiosos.

—Estás echando a perder mi imagen —le murmuró al lobezno dormido, que abrió los ojos amarillos y la miró parpadeando, luego estiró la cabecita por encima de su brazo y bostezó, soltando ruiditos satisfechos. Apareció una lengüecita rosa que le lamió la parte interna del codo—. ¡Oye! —bufó la guerrera, mordiéndose el labio—. Que me haces cosquillas —se tapó la boca con la mano y echó una mirada rápida por todo el granero. Luego acercó los labios a la orejita del lobezno—. Como le cuentes esto a _alguien_ , te convierto en bufanda de piel —fulminó al cachorro con la mirada—. ¿Te enteras?

Los ojos amarillos la miraron muy solemnes. Luego la lengua rosa le lamió el borde de la nariz y el lobezno se pegó más a ella. Xena meneó la cabeza entre disgustada y risueña.

—Sé que lo voy a lamentar —dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Si Gabrielle llega a ver esto, no me dejará olvidarlo jamás — _Si llega._ Eso hizo que sus pensamientos se volvieran serios. Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo estirado, acariciando el cuerpecito con la otra mano—. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora, Ares —le susurró melancólica al lobo medio dormido. Miró hacia la ventana—. Seguro que está durmiendo —concluyó con una leve sonrisa.

La discusión con madre había sido de lo más espectacular, pensó, colocándose boca arriba y contemplando el techo, que no quedaba muy lejos de su cabeza. Ella había querido pagar por una habitación, al ver las alacenas vacías de la cocina de la posada y porque tenía los dinares. Madre... se había negado, diciendo que no iba a permitir que la gente dijera que se estaba aprovechando de su propia familia. _Mira que es terca_ , pensó Xena, con humor. _Pero claro, yo también._ El dinero fue rechazado, de modo que Xena rechazó la habitación, diciendo que prefería alojarse con Argo.

En realidad, pensó, eso era cierto. El pajar había sido uno de sus escondrijos preferidos de la infancia. Levantó la mano y rozó con los dedos una viga gastada de madera, trazando las líneas profundamente grabadas en ella. Su nombre. El de Lyceus también. Se echaban allí, inventándose historias en las que de mayores iban a ser grandes guerreros. Y un día, cuando Xena encontró parte de un cuchillo olvidado en un campo no muy lejano, grabaron sus nombres en la viga. Tragó con dificultad y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

 _Ya es hora de que me gane el sustento_ , pensó sardónicamente. _Madre no quiere aceptar dinero. Está bien... pero seguro que acepta carne para la cazuela._ En su boca se fue formando una sonrisa. _Y eso sí que lo puedo hacer. Además de arreglar algunas cosas de este sitio, dioses, que no se han hecho desde hace años. Sí... creo que ya va siendo hora de que sude un poco por la vieja posada. Bien sabe Hades que madre lleva años haciéndolo._ Rodó hacia un lado y se dejó caer desde el pajar, aterrizando limpiamente no muy lejos de donde estaba sesteando Argo, sobresaltando a la yegua.

—Lo siento, chica —se disculpó, dándole una palmada—. Tú quédate aquí y relájate —hurgó en sus alforjas y sacó algo de ropa—. Creo que vamos a dejar la armadura durante unos días, Argo... no tiene sentido alarmar a la gente del pueblo más de lo necesario.

Poco después, se deslizó por la puerta del granero y se dirigió a la lejana línea de árboles corriendo despacio, con un arco y una aljaba. _Bonita mañana_ , pensó, al acercarse al principio del bosque. _A ver qué encontramos, ¿mmm?_ Se detuvo, aspirando la brisa fresca y captando en ella un leve indicio de un olor conocido. _Vaya, eso sí que le vendría bien a la despensa de la posada._

Se adentró más entre los árboles, notando el rocío que le cubría la piel y el aire húmedo de la mañana que le empapaba la túnica de lino de color verde oscuro que se había puesto. El olor se hizo algo más fuerte y ella cambió ligeramente de dirección, agachándose para pasar por debajo de ramas caídas y evitando con cuidado los montones de hojas húmedas donde un cazador desprevenido podía resbalar. Por fin, sus oídos confirmaron el olor, al captar el ruido inconfundible de un animal que pastaba con paciencia el áspero follaje del bosque. _Ahh..._ Se movió más despacio y avanzó paso a paso hasta que pudo apartar la última hilera de frondas plumosas y ver a su presa.

Precioso. Un ciervo, de más de metro y medio hasta la cruz. Incluso una vez limpiado, le iba a costar transportarlo, se recordó a sí misma, y luego sonrió. _Bueno, he dicho que me vendría bien el ejercicio. Creo que esto es un poco más de lo que tenía planeado, pero..._ El ciervo no era consciente de que lo estaban acechando y siguió pastando la hierba mientras ella colocaba las plumas de una larga flecha en la cuerda del arco. Deteniéndose un momento para centrarse, alzó el arco y apuntó a la yugular del animal. Despacio, echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás, tirando suavemente de la flecha al mismo tiempo, hasta que obtuvo la extensión completa, y aguantó, volviendo a comprobar el blanco. Sin el más mínimo indicio de sonido al disparar, la flecha dio en el blanco, clavándose en el ciervo cuando estaba masticando y haciéndole hincar las rodillas con un chorro explosivo de sangre.

 _Mmm. No está mal, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hace que no cazaba con arco_ , pensó, algo sorprendida. _Normalmente uso la ballesta y con conejos. O le lanzo algún pez a Gabrielle._ Sonrió levemente al pensarlo, luego entró en el claro y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla junto al ciervo jadeante. Un toque y una brusca sacudida acabaron con su agonía y Xena se puso a trabajar, preparando la presa para poder llevársela. Desangró al animal y le quitó las vísceras, tirándoselas a los carroñeros que se acercaban, luego le quitó la cabeza y le ató las patas.

 _Creo que esta vez es posible que haya intentado abarcar más de lo que puedo_ , pensó la guerrera, midiendo la carga con escepticismo. _Bueno. Cuanto antes empiece, antes terminaré._ Limpió el cuchillo y ató el arco encima del cadáver para quitarlo de en medio. Luego respiró hondo y, agarrando las patas atadas, se echó el cuerpo sobre los hombros, colocándolo lo mejor posible. _Jo, chica_ , se burló mentalmente de sí misma. _Cómo voy a lamentar todas esas largas veladas vagueando junto al fuego cuando debería haber estado ejercitándome. Ya lo creo. Ponte en marcha, Xena, antes de que se te caiga todo esto._

 _A veces_ , pensó, cuando ya casi estaba en el pueblo, _no sé si de verdad soy así de fuerte o es que soy demasiado terca para reconocer que no puedo hacer algo._ Deteniéndose un minuto para recuperar el aliento, se colocó mejor la carga, ignorando el dolor ardiente que tenía en los hombros y concentrándose con decisión en la luz de la mañana temprana que bañaba el tejado de la posada, donde un rizo de humo subía desde el hueco de la chimenea. _Ya no falta mucho_ , pensó sonriendo por dentro, al acercarse a la puerta y oír el murmullo de voces del interior.

—Lo de anoche nos puede haber salvado, Johan —afirmó Cyrene, meneando la cabeza con asombro—. Al menos durante un tiempo. Ahora, si consigo provisiones frescas, a lo mejor podemos darle la vuelta a esto —suspirando, contempló las alacenas vacías—. Creo que será mejor que vaya a comprar. Tal vez consiga algo de carne en salazón. Puedes volver a hacer esos bocadillos.

—Seguro que esto es mejor —dijo una voz grave y risueña desde la puerta, sorprendiéndolos a los dos—. Cuidado —advirtió Xena, al tiempo que se quitaba la carga de los hombros y la dejaba caer sobre la larga mesa baja situada al fondo de la cocina.

—¡Xena! —exclamó Cyrene pasmada. Alargó una mano sin dar crédito y tocó la piel del cadáver—. ¿Qué... cómo...?

La mujer más alta dio unas palmaditas a su carga y sonrió.

—No quieres dinero —se encogió de hombros—. He salido y he encontrado otra cosa que sí puedes aceptar —sacudiéndose la túnica, se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta, sin esperar la respuesta de Cyrene. Al cerrar la puerta tras ella, se apoyó en la pared un momento, para quitarse una contractura dolorosa de la espalda. _Caray. Me alegro de no tener que hacer eso todos los días._ En su cara se formó una sonrisa socarrona. La cara de Cyrene había valido la pena con creces.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Toris, al doblar la esquina y verla—. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? —echó a andar a su lado cuando ella emprendió la marcha hacia el riachuelo, situado por encima del pueblo.

—He salido a buscar el desayuno —contestó Xena, con indiferencia—. Y siempre me levanto tan temprano —lo miró—. Voy a nadar. ¿Te apetece?

Toris la miró de reojo.

—Brrr... Tan temprano no, gracias —le tocó la manga de la túnica—. ¿Sangre?

—Desayuno —contestó la guerrera, indicando la cocina con la cabeza.

—Ah. ¿Has conseguido un par de conejos? —su hermano le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Eso está muy bien.

—Sí —contestó Xena, con un brillo en los ojos que Gabrielle habría reconocido al instante—. Y muy raros. Nunca había visto una cosa así.

—Bueno —Toris carraspeó—. Será mejor que vaya a comprobar. Yo me conozco todas las especies que hay por aquí. Ya te diré de qué clase son —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de la posada.

Xena se rió por lo bajo y reemprendió la marcha hacia el riachuelo.

—Cyrene —dijo Johan, maravillado—. Dime, en serio. ¿Pero qué le dabas de comer cuando era pequeña? —rodeó el cadáver del ciervo y movió una pezuña, meneando la cabeza.

Cyrene se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno, bebía mucha leche —murmuró, riéndose un poco—. Pero aparte de eso... ¿te das cuenta del tamaño que tiene esto? Vamos a tener carne para dos semanas —bajó la cabeza y sonrió—. Bribona. ¿Has visto cómo le brillaban los ojos?

Johan le echó una mirada indulgente.

—Como los de su madre cuando le cuela una a alguien —bromeó, esquivando el leve manotazo—. No es para nada como me esperaba, Cyrene.

—No —dijo la posadera, con rostro pensativo—. Nunca lo es.

 ** _Aldea amazona: sala del consejo_**

—Disculpa —repitió Gabrielle, cortésmente—. ¿Me explicas otra vez por qué atacar a los centauros nos ayudará a obtener estabilidad en la región? Eso no lo he entendido muy bien —la bardo juntó las manos sobre la mesa y ladeó la cabeza rubia con sincero interés. A su lado, Ephiny mantenía una expresión solemne, tomando notas de vez en cuando en el pergamino que tenía delante. Ahora levantó la mirada e intercambió un movimiento de ceja con Solari, que estaba sentada hacia la mitad de la sala. Solari respondió con un bostezo y salió en silencio de la estancia, dirigiéndose al comedor.

—He dicho —enunció Arella con claridad y cierta irritación en el tono—, que mientras nos disputemos una frontera, no hay forma de que podamos extender con seguridad los terrenos de caza hacia el norte —echó una mirada de frustración a la reina. _¿Pero cómo puede ser tan dura de mollera esta mujer?_

—Ah —asintió Gabrielle—. Ya veo. Bueno, sabes, me gustaría enviar primero un equipo de negociaciones a los centauros. Llegar a un acuerdo para compartir la frontera con ellos me parece mucho menos problemático que salir directamente a luchar con ellos. ¿No crees? —sonrió a Arella, devolviéndole a la alta pelirroja una mirada directa. Al cabo de un momento, se volvió hacia Ephiny—. ¿Tienes a alguien que pueda dirigir a un grupo que vaya allí?

—Mmm —Ephiny se puso a pensar, frunciendo los labios—. Sí, tengo a alguien —hizo un gesto con la barbilla a Granella, que estaba apoyada en el poste de la pared del fondo—. Reúne a un grupo pequeño, de seis o siete, para partir mañana al amanecer —la delgada amazona asintió y salió de la estancia—. Muy bien, con esto damos por concluidos todos los temas de esta mañana —Ephiny se echó hacia atrás y estiró el cuello para quitarse una contractura. La cosa iba bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, en realidad, incluso con la persistente oposición de Arella. Levantó la vista cuando Solari volvió a entrar, avanzó ágilmente hasta la mesa del consejo y depositó en la mesa una jarra de té frío junto con varios vasos. Ephiny le sonrió—. Gracias —murmuró, eligiendo un vaso y llenándolo hasta la mitad—. Toma —dijo, ofreciéndole el vaso a Gabrielle—. Pasarme toda la mañana hablando me da sed. Ni me imagino cómo estarás tú.

Gabrielle aceptó el vaso y se reclinó en la silla, observando la sala mientras tomaba un trago de la bebida fría. La tensión de la sala le estaba dando dolor de hombros, aunque estaban progresando. No hizo ni caso de la mirada claramente descontenta de Arella y en cambio se puso a mirar por la ventana. Las expresiones de la estancia iban de la esperanza al escepticismo, pasando por la franca oposición, pero una cosa que todas tenían en común era que estaban centradas en ella. Saber esto, saber que todas contaban con ella para que resolviera sus problemas hacía que la bardo se sintiera muy aislada. Pensó que ni siquiera Ephiny lo entendería porque, por supuesto, era amazona. _Yo no lo soy. Y creen que tengo una cura mágica para todos sus problemas._ Esto no era infrecuente porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿no era eso lo que Xena y ella hacían todo el tiempo? Pero... normalmente no era ella el centro de atención. _Da miedo. No sé si me gusta._ Y de repente, al verse al otro lado, supo muy bien lo que soportaba Xena, casi a diario. _Dioses... ¿cómo lo hace?_

La bardo se quedó ensimismada un momento, reflexionando. Era cierto: cada vez que se encontraban con un problema, las esperanzas y expectativas de todo el mundo caían sobre un par de hombros sin duda anchos, pero muy humanos. Si cerraba los ojos, se podía imaginar la cara de Xena, esa pequeña arruga en el entrecejo, la expresión concentrada, la forma sutil en que erguía el cuerpo y respiraba hondo, mientras tomaba nota de las circunstancias, ahondaba en sus conocimientos y experiencia e intentaba dar con una respuesta. _Y cuando las cosas se ponen mal, ¿dónde acudo yo primero? ¿Cuánta presión puede soportar una sola persona? Dioses... nunca lo había pensado. ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que cuento con ella para hallar una respuesta a una pregunta que no tiene respuesta? Y... lo hace. Nunca delega la responsabilidad en otros. Y aun cuando me doy cuenta de ello y sé que ésta es tarea mía... y responsabilidad mía, no suya... así y todo... así y todo desearía que estuviera aquí. Ojalá pudiera abrir los ojos y verla apoyada en la puerta, haciendo una mueca a las amazonas y echándome esa mirada._

—Gabrielle —la voz baja de Ephiny interrumpió sus reflexiones. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la amazona—. ¿Estás bien? —siguió Ephiny, poniéndole una mano con delicadeza en la rodilla—. Tienes una cara rarísima.

—No, estoy bien —Gabrielle sonrió con ironía—. Sólo estaba pensando —le guiñó un ojo a Ephiny—. Para eso me has contratado, ¿no? —bebió otro sorbo de té e intentó fingir una despreocupación que en realidad no sentía—. Bueno, ¿qué es lo siguiente?

Ephiny apoyó un codo en la mesa y echó una larga mirada a la bardo.

—Pues el almuerzo, en realidad —reconoció, riendo entre dientes—. Y el consejo de ancianas desea hablar contigo justo después —se encogió de hombros—. Y después de eso, ¿qué tal si soltamos tensión con un poco de entrenamiento?

Gabrielle asintió afablemente.

—Vale, me parece estupendo —se levantó y empezó a rodear la mesa, pero se tuvo que echar a un lado cuando Arella intentó cortarle el paso—. Disculpa —sonrió a Arella—. Sin rencores, ¿verdad? —dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los irritados ojos grises de Arella.

—Ninguno —contestó Arella, arrastrando la palabra—. Pero creo que a ti y a mí nos vendría bien charlar de ciertos temas —se cruzó de brazos con aire indiferente—. ¿Tendrías tiempo, como a la hora de la cena, para hablar? —dijo, en un tono de voz deliberadamente ligero y nada amenazador. _Vamos, reinita. A lo mejor encontramos terreno común. Habla conmigo._

La mente de Gabrielle se aceleró, aunque mantuvo una expresión cortésmente pensativa. _¿Debería? A lo mejor se puede razonar con ella después de todo... podría intentarlo._

—Claro —contestó, sonriendo un poco más—. Eso estaría bien.

—Pues hasta esta noche —respondió Arella y la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de volverse y salir de la sala del consejo, en cuya puerta se reunió con dos de sus compinches más íntimas.

 _Ahora viene Ephiny y dice: No me parece buena idea, Gabrielle_ , auguró la bardo por dentro.

—No me parece buena idea —dijo Ephiny, echándole a Gabrielle una mirada de advertencia, sorprendida al ver la repentina sonrisa reprimida que por un intante se dibujó en la cara de la reina—. Creo que estás jugando con fuego — _¿En qué estará pensando? Seguro que se da cuenta de lo que Arella se trae entre manos..._

—Ephiny, por favor, relájate —contestó Gabrielle, con cierta irritación—. En primer lugar, puedo cuidar de mí misma. En segundo lugar, a lo mejor tiene alguna idea buena... ¿cómo voy a saberlo si no la escucho? En tercer lugar —y aquí bajó la voz y acercó la cabeza a Ephiny—, no soy tan inocente como crees.

Meneando la cabeza, condujo a Ephiny hasta la puerta y hacia el comedor.

—Venga. Tengo hambre —pero en realidad no la tenía. _Qué raro... tengo hambre y no la tengo, o la tengo, pero... Dioses, Gabrielle, ve a comerte ese almuerzo._ Que era bastante soso y más bien consistente en cereales estofados. No estaba mal, pero no era muy interesante. Pero Gabrielle se lo fue comiendo, ya que no tenía elección. _Bueno, podría ir al río y coger un pez, supongo. Sí, ya. Y causar una impresión estupenda._

Pero la reunión con las ancianas fue interesante y Gabrielle disfrutó de la oportunidad de poder hablar con algunas de las amazonas jubiladas, cuyos recuerdos se remontaban a mucho antes de que ella naciera. Las ancianas le gustaban y tenía la sensación de que ella también les gustaba. Al salir, iba sonriendo y vio a Ephiny y a Eponin hablando cerca del campo de entrenamiento. _Ah, sí. Entrenamiento con varas. Casi se me había olvidado._ Saludándolas con un gesto cordial, cambió de dirección y fue a su alojamiento, para recoger su vara y dejar las notas de la reunión. Ephiny cruzó el recinto y se reunió con ella en la puerta.

—Hola —la saludó la amazona escuetamente—. ¿Vienes a coger tu vara?

—Sí —replicó Gabrielle, dejando las notas y cogiendo la lisa madera, que encajó en su mano con una sensación de familiaridad que siempre la sorprendía un poco. _Nunca pensé que me acostumbraría a llevar esto. Supongo que uno se puede habituar a cualquier cosa._

—¿Has estado practicando? —preguntó Ephiny, echándole una mirada risueña—. Eponin no te lo va a poner fácil —miró a la bardo, advirtiendo la expresión casi traviesa de sus brumosos ojos verdes, notando la mayor musculatura que tenía en los brazos y los hombros. _Oh, seguro que sí... y menuda compañera de entrenamiento tiene_ —. ¿Mmm? —insistió, con una sonrisa.

Gabrielle dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

—Oh, un poco —le aseguró a la amazona alegremente—. Ya sabes, aquí y allá. A veces hasta la uso de verdad —levantó la vara e hizo un gesto a Ephiny para que fuera delante de ella—. Vamos, sé que Eponin detesta que la hagan esperar —cruzaron el recinto hasta donde esperaba Eponin, apoyada tranquilamente en su propia vara. Había algunas otras amazonas por allí, pero Gabrielle era consciente de su atención e interés. _Bueno... así que se trata de dar el espectáculo, ¿eh?_ Notó una descarga de expectación rara vez sentida en la boca del estómago.

Su eficacia con la vara era algo que estaba adquiriendo para mantenerse con vida y para... dioses... impedir que Xena tuviera que volverse loca de preocupación por ella en una lucha, pero no se regodeaba en el combate como lo hacía Xena y ni siquiera comprendía de dónde salía esa emoción. Pero estaba mejorando: Xena se lo había dicho y aunque la guerrera la mimaba en muchas cosas, con esto... con esto... Xena no mentiría ni exageraría. No cuando le podía ir la vida en ello, cosa que Xena se tomaba absolutamente en serio.

—Hola, Eponin —sonrió al alcanzar a la amazona de más edad—. Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a entrenar conmigo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Eponin la miró atentamente.

—Espero que te hayas mantenido al día, majestad —dejó asomar una leve sonrisa—. ¿Empezamos? —señaló hacia una zona despejada y echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie demasiado cerca.

Se encararon y Eponin no perdió el tiempo, sino que se le echó encima y atacó sus defensas con varios golpes de prueba. Que ella paró, notando que su cuerpo adquiría un ritmo conocido al responder a los ataques con ensayada facilidad. El golpe de la vara de Eponin contra la suya le resultaba... ligero, advirtió sorprendida, y carecía del escozor al que estaba acostumbrada. Probó a avanzar un poco y realizó una parada doble que a menudo usaba contra Xena con escasos resultados.

El rostro de Eponin era el vivo retrato de la sorpresa cuando su vara salió volando de sus manos y Ephiny ni se molestó en disimular su asombro desconcertado. _¡Toma! ¡Chúpate ésa!_ Gabrielle esperó a que Eponin recogiera su arma y entonces, algo molesta por el asombro de las amazonas ante su competencia, se lanzó al ataque, descargando golpes con tensa satisfacción. Ahora Eponin también se puso seria y la amazona empezó a esforzarse mucho más con sus golpes, intentando por todos los medios atravesar las defensas de la bardo y desarmarla.

Gabrielle no estaba por la labor. _A mí me vas a tratar con condescendencia, ¿verdad? Me vas a tratar como a una niña ignorante, ¿verdad? Vale... pues toma._ Clac. _Ah, y Xena también me ha enseñado esto._ Clac. A la amazona se le vio la rabia en la cara. _Uuuy, eso te tiene que haber dolido._ Gabrielle sonrió. Eponin redobló sus esfuerzos y empezó a respirar con un poquito de dificultad. Arremetió con decisión contra el cuerpo de Gabrielle, descargando la vara contra la de la bardo con una fuerza descomunal. Pero Gabrielle descubrió que sus bloqueos resistían, pues sus músculos estaban acostumbrados a soportar una fuerza mucho mayor, y empujó a la amazona hacia atrás, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y dejándola abierta a un ataque de revés, una de sus maniobras preferidas. La vara de Eponin volvió a salir por los aires y esta vez, Gabrielle rodeó su propia arma con el brazo y se apoyó en ella, sintiéndose muy ufana y satisfecha. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que había varias docenas de amazonas observando, congregadas en círculo a su alrededor. _Bien. Que me tomen en serio. No soy una guerrera, pero desde luego que no soy la cría torpe que era la última vez que estuve en este campo de entrenamiento._

—Te felicito, majestad —dijo Eponin, fríamente, respirando aún con dificultad—. Parece que, efectivamente, has estado entrenando.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros con aire indiferente.

—Gracias. Sí que la uso mucho, sabes. Nos metemos en líos... todo el tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. Y tengo una compañera de entrenamiento muy buena —al decir esto, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa imposible de controlar—. Aunque ella sólo luche a medias y yo acabe tirada en el suelo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Eponin asintió.

—Tendría que haberlo recordado. Pero no creía que Xena perdiera el tiempo con una vara —sus ojos se posaron en Ephiny, que se encogió de hombros.

Gabrielle ladeó la cabeza, extrañada.

—Tenéis un concepto muy raro de ella, ¿sabes? Es una persona como cualquiera... es divertida y afectuosa y... una buena maestra —hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Y una buena amiga —terminó, en voz baja—. Y utiliza cualquier cosa que tenga a mano como arma. Créeme —se rió suavemente y luego bajó la vara hasta el costado—. ¿Terminamos?

Ephiny combatió con ella, luego Solari y por fin Granella, que sonrió y le pidió a Gabrielle que le enseñara ese ataque de revés. Las amazonas la trataban ahora un poco distinto, lo cual a Gabrielle le hacía cierta gracia. _Me traen aquí porque soy una pacificadora. Y no me respetan hasta que les doy una paliza. Aquí hay algo que no encaja._ Pero se había divertido y era un alivio descargar parte de la tensión que se le había ido acumulando durante todo el día. Se estiró mientras Ephiny y ella regresaban a su cabaña caminando la una al lado de la otra.

—Caray... cómo se me han quitado los nudos —le dijo, medio riendo, a la amazona.

Ephiny le echó una mirada.

—No me cabe duda —pegó un ligero codazo a la bardo—. Desde luego, te has divertido a nuestra costa —se rió un poco—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras así de buena? Me siento como una idiota.

—Bueno... —Gabrielle dudó y luego abrió las manos—. Es que me cuesta juzgarlo, Ephiny... te olvidas de con quién tengo que medirme —notó esa sonrisa que le salía cuando pensaba en Xena. _Últimamente, no puedo evitarlo._

Ephiny agachó la cabeza asintiendo.

—Vale... tienes razón —reconoció, preguntándose si Gabrielle sabía cómo se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que hablaba de su compañera guerrera—. Ha hecho un trabajo estupendo contigo — _Más de lo que te imaginas, no sólo con esa vara, bárdica amiga mía._

—Ya es hora de que me lave y me prepare para la cena —murmuró la bardo—. Lo sé... lo sé... tendré cuidado —miró a Ephiny—. Deséame suerte.

Ephiny suspiró.

—Está bien. Pero voy a apostar a alguien ahí fuera, no muy lejos. Por los dioses, Gabrielle, grita si necesitas algo —tocó a Gabrielle en el brazo como despedida y se dirigió a su propio alojamiento.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza y entró en la cabaña, colocando la vara con cuidado en un lugar seguro cerca de su mesa de trabajo, tras lo cual se quitó la ropa de cuero. Se envolvió en una toalla de lino y fue a la zona de baños, que estaba bastante vacía a esta hora de la tarde. El sol tardío se colaba perezoso por las celosías de las ventanas y salpicaba de cuadrados polvorientos y distorsionados el suelo cubierto de esteras, mientras Gabrielle se apoderaba de una bañera y la llenaba de agua calentada en la chimenea siempre encendida. El fondo de la sala de baños daba a la forja de la herrería y siempre había pensado que era una forma muy eficaz de ahorrar calor. Con un gemido, se metió en el agua, haciendo una mueca de dolor al notar un tirón en un músculo del hombro.

 _Dioses, qué dolor_ , pensó quejumbrosa. _Si... Xena estuviera aquí, le podría rogar que me diera un masaje. Siempre sabe dónde me duele exactamente. Y tiene unas manos tan estupendas y tan calientes..._ Suspiró. _Gabrielle, no pienses en eso. Tú has decidido hacer esto, así que hazte a la idea._ Malhumorada, terminó de lavarse y vació la bañera, se envolvió en la toalla de lino y regresó cansinamente a su alojamiento. _¿Qué Hades me pasa? Aquí estoy, al mando de una nación completa de personas, y cuando debería estar pensando qué hacer para solucionar sus problemas, acabo pensando en..._ Se detuvo ante su mesa de trabajo y cogió el trozo de ámbar que había dejado allí. Y sonrió, dejando caer los hombros en un gesto humorístico de derrota. _Acabo pensando en estar enamorada. Porque lo estoy. Y es como... estar debajo de una cascada, en una soleada mañana de primavera, de lo bien que me siento..._ Por un momento, se permitió continuar con esa idea, arrebujándose más en la toalla de lino, notando que se le formaba una enorme sonrisa de incredulidad. Entonces se echó a reír y se vistió y ya estaba calmada y lista cuando se oyó un golpe en el poste de la entrada y se presentó Arella.

—¿Me estás diciendo —dijo Arella más tarde, sirviéndole una segunda copa de vino, después de cenar—, que siempre hay una solución pacífica para cualquier problema?

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero... llevo dos años viajando con Xena... —echó una mirada a su invitada y no tocó la copa de vino. _Ah, no... ya he aprendido la lección, gracias. Mi límite es una_ —. A veces, no tienes elección. Pero me gustaría pensar que podemos trabajar con las situaciones para que siempre tengamos elección —su tono era tranquilo y razonable.

—Pero aceptas que a veces la violencia es inevitable —insistió Arella, inclinándose sobre la mesa, sabiendo ya que Gabrielle no iba a retroceder ante ella.

—Inevitable, sí. Deseable, no —contestó la bardo, apoyándose en un codo y mirando a Arella.

—Deseable —repitió Arella, recorriendo a su compañera de cena con la mirada—. Eso depende —sus ojos grises acariciaron la clavícula expuesta de la mujer que tenía delante y se detuvieron en el collar que soltaba destellos a la luz de las velas—. Qué bonito —murmuró, alargando la mano y tocando la piedra de color verde mar con un dedo.

Gabrielle logró no estremecerse con el contacto y mantener la voz tranquila e indiferente.

—Gracias.

Arella ladeó la cabeza roja y miró a los ojos que tenía delante.

—Hace juego con tus ojos, majestad —enarcó una ceja—. Debe de haber sido difícil de encontrar. Es un color inusual.

La bardo sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba alarmado. Esto era más agresivo de lo que se había esperado... ¿debía llamar a la guardia? _¿Y quedar como una tonta?_ Se le ocurrió una cosa, que le curvó los labios con una sonrisa algo pesarosa.

—Eso me dicen —contestó, echando una mirada apacible a Arella—. Pero Xena se las arregló. Me sorprendió con él no hace mucho —bajó la mirada hasta la mesa y se echó a reír ligeramente. De nuevo un vistazo a Arella, cuya expresión era ahora bastante más reservada. _Vale, Xena. Le debo una a tu reputación. Ya haremos cuentas_ —. Pero creo que deberíamos pensar en la violencia como una segunda opción, sobre todo con los centauros. Son vecinos... ¿no te parece mejor si podemos estar en paz con ellos?

Arella se echó hacia atrás en la silla y apoyó la barbilla en la mano.

—No lo sé, Gabrielle — _Sí lo sé, pero tú no me oyes_ —. Tenemos una larga historia de enfrentamientos con ellos. ¿Cómo podrían fiarse de nosotras? —se encogió de hombros—. Somos demasiado distintos para ser aliados.

Gabrielle la sorprendió al echarse a reír.

—Ah, eso no es cierto en absoluto. Te sorprendería lo mucho que tenemos todos en común, en el fondo. Hace poco nos fuimos de una ciudad donde los habitantes han encontrado unos nuevos aliados en una raza de seres que son medio hombres, medio leones, que viven ahí cerca —disfrutó con la cara de incredulidad de la amazona—. Es cierto... yo estuve allí... lo vi. Los conozco —se levantó y se estiró, haciendo una mueca al forzar el hombro—. De modo que todo es posible. Pero esto no lo vamos a decidir esta noche. Aunque —la bardo miró a Arella, con seriedad—, sí que aprecio tu punto de vista.

Arella también se levantó y asintió en silencio.

—Tendremos que seguir hablándolo —dijo, suavemente, capturando los ojos de Gabrielle con los suyos. Y descubrió una inesperada compasión en ellos—. Buenas noches —terminó y se volvió para marcharse. Gabrielle rodeó la mesa y la acompañó hasta la puerta, poniéndole una mano en el hombro con delicadeza cuando llegaron al umbral. Notó un ligero respingo al entrar en contacto.

—Gracias por cenar conmigo —dijo, alegremente—. Que pases buena noche.

La alta amazona se detuvo y la miró, con expresión pensativa en su rostro preocupado.

—Tú también, Gabrielle —y sonrió. Y la rozó al pasar por la puerta, aprovechando el contacto al máximo.

Suspirando, la bardo volvió a su mesa de trabajo y sacó su diario, tras lo cual pasó varios minutos escribiendo absorta. _Bueno, esta noche he tenido una visita de la Enemiga, Xena. Piensa que la única manera de hacer las cosas es con violencia. Nosotras no sabemos nada sobre eso, ¿verdad? Justo. Es... muy intensa. Y creo que quiere algo de mí... algo que sé que no le puedo dar. No sé qué hacer al respecto. He intentado seguir tu consejo y ahuyentarla, pero creo que le da igual. Eso me da miedo. A ver qué pasa. Oye, hoy habrías estado orgullosa de mí: les di una paliza a unas cuantas amazonas durante el entrenamiento con varas. Ojalá lo hubieras visto. Sí, ojalá. Es una tontería, lo sé. Sólo llevo aquí dos días. Pero una pequeña parte de mí no para de preguntarse qué estás haciendo y dónde estás y resulta que echo de menos simplemente tenerte cerca. Espero que estés bien y que no te estés metiendo en muchos líos._

Por fin, terminó y cerró el diario, se puso la que ahora era su camisa preferida y se metió en la cama. Y se quedó mirando las vigas de madera que sujetaban el techo. Y pensó en lo que podría estar haciendo Xena, a tres días de viaje de aquí, bajo las mismas estrellas, oyendo el mismo viento racheado ahí fuera. Se echó a reír ligeramente. Dormir, probablemente, seguro que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Gabrielle hizo lo mismo.

 ** _Anfípolis: varios días después_**

—Menuda diferencia ha supuesto tenerte aquí —Toris había bajado la voz, que sólo llegaba a sus oídos—. Nos ha cambiado la vida, Xena. No sé qué habríamos hecho si no hubieras venido.

Xena se apoyó en la pared y bebió un buen sorbo de la copa que sujetaba con ambas manos.

—Habríais encontrado una forma, Toris. Además, lo único que he hecho es cazar un poco y arreglar unas mesas —pero sí que contempló la sala y se quedó sorprendida al ver la cantidad de clientes que entraban tranquilamente para almorzar. Ahora había tres mesas nuevas, obra suya, junto con la contribución de Toris, que eran unas cuantas sillas. Nada mal, para una cascada ex señora de la guerra. Sonrió por dentro, al recordar la cara de sorpresa de su madre y su hermano cuando montó su taller fuera del granero, aunque por qué pensaban que los soldados eran incapaces de hacer tareas domésticas, para ella era un misterio.

—Xena —dijo Toris, alargando la mano y tocándole el brazo, contento al ver que no se encogía.

—¿Mmm? —contestó la guerrera, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

—Tú sabes... —vaciló y luego continuó de carrerilla—. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que ésta es tu casa. No tienes que... o sea... bueno, que éste es tu sitio, si quieres —se quedó callado y observó su cara a la espera de una reacción.

—¿Te ha mandado madre con el mensaje? —respondió su hermana, pero con una sonrisa que quitaba hierro al comentario—. Es una bonita idea, Toris, y no creas que no lo aprecio. Lo agradezco —miró un momento a la mesa y luego a él de nuevo—. Más de lo que crees. Pero no puedo correr ese riesgo —se echó hacia atrás y colocó una pierna doblada, enfundada en una bota, encima del banco, apoyando el brazo en la rodilla—. No puedo exponeros a madre y a ti a las cosas con las que tengo que vivir.

Cyrene apareció detrás de ellos y se sentó al lado de Xena, acercándole un plato que llevaba lleno de empanadillas.

—Toma —dijo, señalando el plato y echando una mirada guasona a Xena—. Sé que te gustan —y no hizo el menor caso de la mirada de exasperación risueña que le lanzó su hija. Llevaba días usando pequeños trucos como éste para pinchar y penetrar la gruesa armadura emocional de Xena y estaba empezando a surtir efecto. La guerrera se había relajado notablemente en su presencia y empezaba a dar muestras de un humor sardónico y un vivo ingenio que Cyrene hacía mucho tiempo que sospechaba que rondaban por debajo de todo ese bronce y cuero—. Vamos, vamos.

Xena se rió entre dientes y meneó la cabeza.

—Madre, eres peligrosa.

—Sí, bueno, de alguna parte te tenía que venir, querida —contestó Cyrene, dándole una palmadita en el brazo, contenta cuando los dos hermanos se echaron a reír. _Cuánto tiempo hacía_ , pensó, pasando la mirada de un hijo a otro. Xena había cambiado la armadura por una túnica azul de tejido tosco de lino y, sin armas, casi dejaba que Cyrene olvidase lo que era y, al verla sentada al lado de su hermano, viéndolos a los dos empujándose en broma y peleándose por las empanadillas, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo volvía atrás. Una sensación agridulce, que se desvaneció al tiempo que daba gracias a los dioses por tener, al menos, este momento para reunir a parte de su familia tristemente destrozada.

—¡Xena, estate quieta! —exclamó Toris, agachándose al tiempo que su sonriente hermana lograba meterle un puñado de migas por la camisa—. ¡Aaaj! —se estremeció y se sacó la camisa de los pantalones, tirando las migas de empanadilla al suelo. El lobezno Ares gruñó al instante, olisqueó la ofrenda, sacó la lengüecita rosa y recogió una miga, que masticó con entusiasmo.

—Vamos, niños —dijo Cyrene riendo, regodeándose en las palabras. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella y casi se le paró el corazón al ver las dos caras parecidas, con un par de sonrisas traviesas e idénticos ojos azules que la miraban a su vez—. Si no os portáis bien, esta noche os quedáis sin postre —amenazó. _Dioses, ojalá pudiera durar. Sé que no es posible. Pero..._

—Ésa sí que es una amenaza —dijo Xena con guasa, echándose hacia atrás y sacudiéndose las manos. Cogió su copa y echó un buen trago, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo. _Ese ofrecimiento de Toris... me ha pillado desprevenida._ Paseó la vista por el interior de la posada, por el rostro de su hermano, hasta detenerse por fin en el de Cyrene. _Hay una parte de mí que lo desea tanto... Creía que nunca me sentaría a esta mesa, ni escucharía sus voces, ni sentiría la caricia de mi madre... otra vez... una sola vez. Cerré de un portazo la puerta de este lugar... pensé que la tenía cerrada a cal y canto hasta que apareció Gabrielle._ En contra de su voluntad, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa. _Y fíjate cómo atravesó todas las puertas cerradas como si ni siquiera existiesen. ¿Cómo he dejado que ocurriera eso? Ahora, tengo la posibilidad de volver a casa._ La realidad se posó sobre sus hombros. _Y no puedo._

—Xena —Cyrene le tocó el brazo.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, ladeando la cabeza morena para mirar a su madre.

Cyrene juntó los dedos, colocándoselos delante de los labios.

—Yo... no sé qué planes tienes —vaciló—. Pero quiero que sepas que me gusta mucho tenerte aquí —sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de un rostro impasible que tenía ante ella—. Y espero que te plantees darnos la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo contigo.

La guerrera desvió la mirada y dejó caer la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas.

—Escucha —dijo, por fin—. Yo... la idea de poder volver a formar parte de esta familia... es algo que jamás pensé que tendría la oportunidad de hacer —se contempló las manos—. Y... es algo que me apetece mucho —los miró y vio sus ojos clavados en su cara—. Pero no puedo correr el riesgo de hacer eso —se encogió de hombros—. Hay mucha gente ahí fuera a la que le encantaría poder hacerme daño a mí o a la gente que quiero.

—Pero Xena —objetó Toris—, vamos a seguir siendo tu familia. Eso no puede cambiar, tanto si estás aquí como si no.

—No exactamente, Toris —contestó su hermana en voz baja—. Si yo no estoy, puede que aparezca algún que otro oportunista que se haya enterado por casualidad de que estamos emparentados. Si estoy aquí... —soltó una carcajada sarcástica—. Sería un coto de caza abierto a las visitas de cualquier señor de la guerra rencoroso y cualquier aspirante a guerrero con ansia de hacerse famoso. Vosotros no queréis eso. Yo no quiero eso —suspiró—. Sin embargo, sí que tengo que quedarme por lo menos una temporada, hasta que esté segura de que las amazonas se han tranquilizado.

Cyrene se echó hacia delante al oír eso, interesada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no crees que tu amiga sea capaz de manejarlas? —Gabrielle le caía bien y tenía la sospecha de que la bardo había sido un influencia muy buena para su salvaje retoño. De hecho, un instinto materno le decía que los sentimientos de su hija por Gabrielle eran bastante más profundos de lo que había estado dispuesta a reconocer. Hasta ahora.

—Gabrielle se las arregla muy bien —contestó Xena, tajante—. Pero hay ciertos miembros de la nación amazona que no están de acuerdo con seguir un camino pacífico. Y existe la posibilidad de que una de ellas o alguna más quieran desafiarla para arrebatarle el mando —hizo una pausa, reflexionando—. Se trata de un desafío a muerte —añadió, observando sus rostros horrorizados.

—Entonces... ¿Gabrielle tiene que luchar con alguien a muerte? —preguntó Toris, con los ojos desorbitados—. Eso es una locura. Ella habla, no lucha.

Xena sonrió.

—Bueno, en realidad hace un poco de las dos cosas. Pero no, ella no tiene que hacerlo. La reina puede nombrar a una campeona que luche por ella en el desafío.

Cyrene por fin lo comprendió. Miró a su hija a los ojos y sonrió.

—Y tú eres su campeona —no era una pregunta. Vio un leve rubor que subía por el cuello de Xena y se rió por dentro.

—Sí —fue lo único que dijo la guerrera. _Entre otras cosas_ , intervino su mente tomándole el pelo. Vio esa expresión en los ojos de su madre y se encontró pillada entre la mortificación y la exasperación. _Cuesta ocultarle las cosas. Bueno... a mí también. Supongo que de casta le viene al galgo._ Dejó que en sus labios bailara una sonrisa al devolverle la mirada a su madre, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y asintiendo. Los ojos de Cyrene se dilataron y le devolvió la sonrisa, con comprensión evidente. La mujer estaba a punto de hablar cuando un ruido los sobresaltó a todos y desvió su atención hacia la puerta.

Toris soltó una maldición cuando tres hombres con media armadura entraron en la sala, mirando a su alrededor.

—Yo me ocupo —murmuró tensamente, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ellos.

—Hombres de Bregaris —dijo Cyrene en voz baja—. El señor de la guerra del sur. Seguro que han venido en busca de tributo —miró a Xena y parpadeó. El rostro de su hija se había quedado gélido e impasible, con los ojos clavados en los tres soldados.

 _Idiotas_ , pensó Xena, sintiendo que sus instintos se despertaban y que la sangre le empezaba a hervir en la venas cuando los dos primeros hombres acorralaron a su hermano, mientras el tercero, una mole inmensa y silenciosa, vigilaba. Bajó la rodilla para plantar los dos pies con firmeza en el suelo y aferró el borde de la mesa con la mano, apartando el banco de en medio con silenciosa eficacia. Echó una rápida mirada a Cyrene, que la observaba con evidente fascinación, y le sonrió levemente y con ironía.

El soldado número uno tenía ahora a Toris agarrado por la pechera de la camisa y medio subido al mostrador de servicio. _Vale... ya basta_ , pensó Xena seriamente, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y cruzaba la taberna.

Cyrene se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirando, mientras Xena avanzaba, con un poder controlado en cada movimiento, doblando un poco las manos al acercarse a los soldados y a Toris. Sin poderlo remediar, sintió una chispa de orgullo en el corazón, no por la violencia que sospechaba que estaba a punto de desatarse, sino al ver a su hija dispuesta a arriesgarse para defender a otra persona.

Cuando Toris empezaba a tener problemas para respirar, vio una mano morena que se posaba en el hombro del que lo atormentaba. El hombre levantó la mirada, irritado, y pegó un ligero respingo cuando sus ojos encontraron a su lado a una versión ligeramente más baja y femenina del hombre que tenía agarrado.

—Hola —dijo Xena despacio, con tono grave y profundo—. Creo que será mejor que sueltes a mi hermano —dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. E hizo acopio de la sensación de amenaza nerviosa que podía proyectar cuando lo necesitaba—. Ahora.

El hombre dejó caer a Toris y se volvió hacia ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres ocupar tú su lugar? —su rostro era feo, con una cicatriz que se lo cruzaba de la oreja al pómulo y una barba rala que intentaba taparla.

—Claro —contestó Xena y descargó el puño con una súbita explosión de fuerza, alcanzándolo debajo de la mandíbula, levantándolo por el aire y derribándolo como una piedra delante de ella. Dejó al segundo fuera de combate con un codazo rápido y brutal. Paró al tercero, el inmenso, con la bota cuando se le echó encima, observando su rostro pasmado cuando ella flexionó los músculos del muslo y lo estampó contra la puerta. Intentó levantarse y ella lo dejó sin sentido de una patada, luego se volvió y le estiró la camisa a Toris, acicalándolo con risueña indulgencia—. ¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó, quitándole unas últimas motas del hombro.

—Eres... asombrosa —Toris se echó a reír por el alivio. Miró a los tres hombres tendidos meneando la cabeza—. No van a estar muy contentos cuando se despierten.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—No, pero podemos enviarlos de vuelta con un mensaje. Conozco a Bregaris. Es un cobarde y cuando se vea desafiado, se retirará y buscará presas más fáciles —regresó a la mesa, donde Cyrene seguía esperando. Sentándose de nuevo, cogió una de las empanadillas que quedaban y la mordió, echando un vistazo a su madre. _Oh... oye... cómo me gustan..._ su mente se rió de ella. _Y a Gabrielle le encantarían._ Sonrió—. Bueno. ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?

Cyrene carraspeó.

—Siempre me gusta ver cómo trabaja un experto —dijo con humor—. Desde luego, no has perdido el tiempo —fingió que no veía a Xena engullir otra empanadilla—. Y hablando de eso, ¿te importa que te pregunte dónde vas por las noches?

Xena enarcó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Al bosque. Hay un claro, lo bastante grande para que pueda ejercitarme con la espada sin asustar a los vecinos —contestó, sonriendo a Cyrene con ironía—. Para mantener eso hace falta entrenar mucho —echó una sonrisa guasona a su madre—. Además, tengo que hacer algo para bajar todas estas empanadillas — _Y para librarme del exceso de energía. Y para agotarme de tal manera que no tenga que quedarme echada en la cama... pensando._

Cyrene asintió ligeramente.

—Eso me parecía. Esta mañana te vi cuando volvías y llevabas la espada — _Y parecías muy cansada, pero eso no lo vamos a comentar_ —. No deberías hacer tanto esfuerzo —observó a la figura más alta sentada a su lado y sintió una fuerte oleada de cariño materno que no sentía por esta mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo—. Bueno, tengo que ir a ver si ya han empezado con la cena —suspiró, se levantó y rodeó a Xena para dirigirse a la cocina. Al pasar por detrás, puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hija e inclinándose hacia delante, rozó con los labios la cabeza morena. Siguió adelante sin decir nada, consciente de los ojos azules que la siguieron hasta que desapareció de su vista tras la puerta de la cocina.

Xena salió tras indicarles a Toris y algunos de sus amigos más fornidos cómo debían atar a los soldados a sus caballos. Escribió una notita y la firmó, para que la pusieran en el supuesto líder del grupito, y luego los dejó con la tarea. Un gruñido grave le llamó la atención y bajó la mirada hasta donde estaba el lobezno, que la seguía muy esforzado, mordisqueándole la bota. _Dioses._ Suspiró, bajó la mano y cogió al animal. El pequeño Ares traspasó sus ejercicios de dentición a su dedo y soltó otro profundo gruñido.

—Qué miedo me das —informó Xena al lobezno.

—Arruu —respondió el cachorro, mirándola sin dejar de parpadear con sus ojos amarillos.

—Sí —contestó Xena, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para ver si había alguien mirando—. Vamos. Es la hora de tu siesta —se llevó al animal al interior del establo y levantando la mano, lo dejó en el pajar, donde se puso cómodo de inmediato. Tras un momento de duda, ella también subió, saltó por encima del cuerpecito oscuro y se relajó boca arriba, con las manos recogidas detrás de la cabeza. Ares aprovechó para arrimarse bien a ella, olisqueándole el costado todo contento.

—Ares, vale ya —suspiró, haciendo una mueca. El lobezno le chilló—. Oh, está bien —cedió, levantándolo y colocándoselo sobre las costillas, donde se acurrucó feliz, mirándola con parpadeantes ojos soñolientos llenos de adoración. Ella se echó a reír suavemente y luego se quedó mirando las vigas de madera. Recordó la sensación de las manos de su madre en los hombros y ese beso ligero que no había sentido desde que era muy pequeña. _A lo mejor es posible..._ su mente dio vueltas a la idea. _A lo mejor._

Sus pensamientos pasaron a Gabrielle y al agujero cada vez más hondo que sentía en su interior donde echaba de menos la presencia de la bardo. _¿Que la echo de menos? Más bien que la necesito._ Cerró los ojos y pensó un poco en eso. _¿Y cuándo ha ocurrido esto? En fin, no puedo fingir que no es cierto._ Ése era el eco que intentaba acallar con el ruido del metal todas las noches, el tirón que le atenazaba el corazón en el pecho en momentos inesperados. Y cada vez era peor. _Supongo que nos hemos acostumbrado a tenernos cerca la una a la otra. Dos años es mucho tiempo para pasarlo con una sola persona, día y noche, y no acabar teniendo... ¿el qué, una dependencia de ella? ¿Se trata de eso? Tal vez._

Tomó aliento con fuerza y lo soltó. Si Gabrielle estaba destinada a quedarse con las amazonas, a lo mejor ella probaba a quedarse aquí. Para convertirse en la protectora del pueblo, como debería haber hecho desde el principio. Para volver a unirse a su familia. _Podría hacerlo... no estar ahí fuera luchando con todo el mundo todo el tiempo. Hacer tal vez una visita a las amazonas de vez en cuando. Sí._

Parpadeando, vio que las profundas marcas de la madera que tenía encima de la cabeza se ponían borrosas y luego se aclaraban.

—Lyceus, lo siento —susurró, alargando la mano para tocar su nombre—. Podría haberte traído de vuelta, sabes —se mordió el labio—. Pero el precio era algo que no podía pagar... y creo que tú tampoco habrías querido que te comprara a cambio de eso —suspiró y bajó la mano para acariciar a Ares, que enredó una pata delantera entre sus dedos y los sujetó. Luego, relajada por la cálida luz del sol y el cachorro dormido, Xena dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. _Sólo unos minutos_ , le aseguró su mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un rápido vistazo a la ventana le dijo que había sido mucho más que unos minutos. Sorprendida, sacudió la cabeza para despejársela y luego dejó que su cuerpo se volviera a relajar cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que había pasado. _Dioses... ¿cuándo fue la última vez que me permití hacer eso?_ Ares abrió los ojos al sentir que se movía y suspiró, olisqueándola soñoliento.

 _Bueno..._ una risa mental. _Anoche me entusiasmé mucho con esos saltos de espaldas. Hacer eso hasta el amanecer seguramente no fue una idea inteligentísima. Pero ese nuevo lo tengo ya controlado._ Bostezando, estiró su largo cuerpo, flexionando los músculos que todavía tenía un poco entumecidos por el ejercicio de la noche anterior. El cachorro se estiró también, imitando su bostezo y alargando las patas delanteras y traseras con una versión tamaño lobezno de su estiramiento. Desprevenida, Xena se echó a reír y luego se incorporó, haciendo rodar al cachorro a la paja que había delante de su petate.

—Vamos, tenemos que cortar leña, Ares —comentó, y se agarró al borde del pajar y se dejó caer al suelo, tras lo cual cogió al lobezno y un hacha con una mano, se pasó los dedos de la otra por el pelo alborotado y se dirigió a la puerta, donde estuvo a punto de chocarse con Cyrene—. Hola —dijo, parándose en seco.

Cyrene le quitó al lobezno, al que rascó las orejas con afecto.

—Quería ver dónde te habías metido —sonrió a Xena—. Tienes al pueblo sobre ascuas, que lo sepas —se dio la vuelta y caminó a su lado hasta el montón de leña y se quedó mirando mientras la guerrera levantaba un gran leño y lo partía con golpes lentos.

—¿Ah, sí? —contestó Xena, riendo suavemente—. ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Cyrene frunció los labios, pero consiguió no sonreír.

—Muy bueno —miró a su hija—. Estás haciendo mucho por el negocio, así que te debo mi agradecimiento.

Xena levantó la vista y le clavó una mirada muy seria.

—No me debes nada —dijo, cogiendo otro leño y colocándolo sobre el tocón—. Ya era hora de que hiciera algo bueno por este sitio —en su cara apareció una sonrisa desganada—. Además... es un cambio agradable.

La mujer mayor se rió suavemente.

—Cielo, puedes venir aquí a cambiar de ritmo siempre que quieras —le dio una palmadita a Xena en el hombro y regresó a la posada, volviéndose para dejar a Ares en el suelo—. Toma, aquí tienes a tu sombra.

—Sí —dijo Xena, mirando al lobezno, que estornudó y corrió hasta ella—. La verdad es que no sé por qué —Ares se acurrucó pegado a su bota, sacando la lengua y jadeando.

—Ruu —comentó.

Cyrene sonrió al ver la cara de Xena.

—Bueno, querida... los animales son muy perspicaces. Y siempre les has gustado.

Xena hizo una mueca.

—Oh, sí —suspiró y siguió partiendo leña.

—Ruu —afirmó Ares, tirándole de la bota.

—Tú calla —gruñó Xena, echándole una mirada.

—Grr —gruñó él a su vez.

* * *

Otra noche de lleno completo en la taberna, pensó Xena con sorna. Y se había corrido la voz sobre la visita de los soldados del señor de la guerra... y sobre cómo se habían ido. Lo sabía por las miradas de reojo de las que era objeto, que habían sido evidentes desde la primera noche, pero que habían ido cediendo a medida que los aldeanos se acostumbraban a su presencia. Dos de los comerciantes hasta se habían acercado a hablar con ella, lo cual era todo un progreso por su parte, y una de las chicas del pueblo se había parado para charlar con ella cuando se dirigía de la mesa del fondo al mostrador de servicio.

Ahora mismo, Toris estaba hablando con un grupo de sus compinches, más o menos de la misma edad, planeando... algo. Xena no se fiaba de ese... algo... que planeaba Toris. Tenía la vehemente sospecha de que ella iba a acabar formando parte de lo que fuese ese algo. Suspirando, se recostó en la silla y tomó un sorbito cauteloso de una copa alta de la potente cerveza de su madre. Había aprendido la lección de la cerveza la primera noche, cuando sólo porque tenía una constitución fuerte como una roca consiguió no desplomarse borracha delante de todo el mundo. Aunque en realidad, ¿quién lo habría notado, teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo se estaba desplomando? Sonrió socarrona. Y tomó nota para advertir a Gabrielle sobre la bebida, porque era espumosa y dulce y a la bardo seguro que le encantaría. En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa melancólica.

—Oye, Toris —susurró Beltran—. ¿Estás seguro? O sea, no se va a enfadar, ¿verdad? —echó un vistazo nervioso a la imponente hermana de su amigo.

—Qué va —dijo Toris, con un gesto negativo—. Está de buen humor.

Tellar enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Idiota —contestó Toris, dándole un manotazo—. Soy su hermano.

—Escucha... ¿por qué no nos enseñas tú? —dijo Beltran en voz baja, clavándole un dedo—. Dijiste que antes eras guerrero.

Toris puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas tonto. Sí, sabía sujetar una espada. Sí, era capaz de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien. Sí, sé montar a caballo. Eso no me convierte en guerrero. Ella es la mejor que existe. ¿De quién preferirías aprender?

Los dos se quedaron mirándolo.

—No contestéis —gimió Toris—. Escuchad, no seáis tan cobardes. No es más que una persona. Miradla.

Se volvieron y miraron hacia el fondo de la sala. Luego se volvieron de nuevo y miraron a Toris, que suspiró.

—Vamos —cruzaron la sala, dirigiéndose a la mesa del fondo donde estaba sentada Xena, que los miraba mientras se acercaban. Toris cogió una silla y les hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que hiciesen lo propio—. Hola.

Xena los miró de arriba abajo y luego dejó asomar despacio una sonrisa.

—Hola —su mirada se posó en Toris—. ¿Qué queréis?

Se lo dijeron.

—Esperad. Alto ahí —Xena alzó las dos manos—. Así es como empezó todo. No. Lo siento, pero no —miró ceñuda a Toris—. No sé cómo se te ocurre pedirme que le enseñe a la gente de este pueblo a manejar armas.

Toris resopló. _Dioses... mira que es terca. Igual que madre._

—Armas no, en realidad. Es sólo como defensa, Xena. Venga, si se lo has enseñado a Gabrielle, puedes enseñar a estos chicos —la agarró del brazo—. Escucha... tú misma lo has dicho: estos señores de la guerra reaccionan ante la intimidación. Si podemos ponérselo aunque sólo sea un poquito más difícil cuando vengan a llevarse todo lo que les dé la gana, a lo mejor merece la pena.

Su hermana le clavó una mirada que lo obligó a soltarle el brazo y echarse hacia atrás. Se quedó callada largo rato, mirándolos uno por uno, luego se cruzó de brazos y soltó un largo suspiro. _¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Merece la pena intentarlo siquiera? Tal vez... porque llevo aquí el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención y eso no es bueno. ¿Se lo debo? Sí, a lo mejor sí, después de lo que le he hecho pasar a este pueblo._

—Está bien —dijo por fin—. Pero sólo vara y cuerpo a cuerpo —miró a Toris fijamente—. Nada de armas cortantes. Y las varas se las tienes que conseguir tú. Yo no me voy a poner a dar vueltas por el campo para buscarlas.

Se miraron sorprendidos entre sí. _No os esperabais que fuera a decir que sí, ¿eh?_ La guerrera sonrió por dentro.

—Todos los días, entre la hora de comer y la cena. Sin quejas.

Toris asintió.

—Trato hecho —dijo, escuetamente. Los demás se limitaron a asentir.

Al día siguiente había un círculo de personas allí fuera, nerviosas pero decididas. Empezó despacio, mostrándoles los movimientos básicos, y los tuvo practicando durante el resto de la tarde, encogiéndose cuando se golpeaban los unos a los otros por accidente. _Bueno... ya aprenderán_ , se dijo pensativa.

Y aprendieron, y siguieron presentándose cada día durante unas horas después de terminar su trabajo en los campos y al final, tuvo que montar un auténtico campo de entrenamiento. Ahora que se habían acostumbrado a manejar las pesadas varas, la cosa era más interesante para Xena, porque hacía de saco de entrenamiento para sus primeros intentos de ataque. En más de una ocasión, deseó desesperadamente poder enfrentarse a la capacidad de Gabrielle. Pero era una manera de estar ocupada y los aldeanos iban mejorando, pues eran fuertes por naturaleza y acostumbrados al trabajo duro.

Al cabo de dos semanas, lo hacían... incluso bien. Ante su desconcierto y sorpresa. No eran expertos, no... no estaban en absoluto a la altura de la bardo. Pero se las arreglaban y estaban deseosos de aprender más... aunque la idea de enfrentarse a ella cuerpo a cuerpo seguía asustándolos. Por fin tuvo que obligar a Toris a ofrecerse como primera víctima y menudo espectáculo montaron. Lo usó como mal ejemplo una y otra vez, hasta que él se enfadó, y cuando se enfadaba, cometía estupideces.

Y una de las estupideces que hizo fue intentar agarrarla por un sitio impropio, cosa que pensó que la distraería lo suficiente para que él pudiera hacerse con la ventaja. Lo único que obtuvo por el intento fue una sonrisa y un "Los chicos tienen blancos más grandes, Toris" antes de que ella contraatacara de la misma forma.

Cyrene, que observaba el combate a través de los postigos cerrados de las ventanas, se volvió hacia Johan.

—Creo que nunca había oído a un hombre chillar de esa manera.

Johan se encogió como reflejo.

—Me parece que más vale que vayas a impedir que tus hijos se maten.

Cyrene atisbó de nuevo.

—Oh... bueno, estoy segura de que Xena no le hará daño. En exceso —se encogió al ver cómo se lanzaban el uno contra el otro y caían al suelo con un sonoro golpe—. Espero.

Y no se lo había hecho, pensó Xena mientras se relajaba esa noche mucho más tarde en un baño caliente. En exceso. Pero la sesión había seguido adelante sin problemas después de aquello y los aldeanos parecían tenerle menos miedo. Algunos incluso empezaban a practicar pequeños movimientos en los campos durante los descansos... meneó la cabeza algo risueña. Dejó que el agua caliente la relajara, se estiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared de la bañera. A Gabrielle le gustaban los baños calientes, pensó. Sobre todo cuando se ponían a salpicarse, como niñas. _Lo echo de menos._ Sonrió con ironía. _Siempre estoy mucho más alegre con ella que con cualquier otra persona. Mucho menos seria. Je._

Al día siguiente hubo una prueba inesperada, cuando un grupo de soldados de Bregaris, una partida de caza, llegó a caballo buscando problemas. Los encontraron, y más de lo que se esperaban, cuando los aldeanos, hasta entonces sumisos, se plantaron ante ellos, armados con sólidas varas y cara de pocos amigos. No tardaron mucho y Xena se limitó a observar desde la ventana de la posada, aunque con las armas a mano por si acaso. Esa noche lo celebraron y brindaron más de una vez por Xena, que se sentía muy incómoda, pero se aguantó, porque estaban orgullosos de sí mismos y, en realidad, ella también estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

**La esencia de una guerrera 13**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

 ** _Aldea amazona: sala del consejo_**

Ephiny miraba atenta el rostro de Gabrielle mientras la exploradora presentaba su informe. Los claros ojos verdes de la reina no revelaban su reacción ante la noticia y tampoco la postura de su cuerpo, que ya había dado muestras de tensión desde que se había sentado a la mesa del consejo.

—De modo que, resumiendo, los puestos fronterizos informan de que los rumores parecen ser ciertos —terminó la exploradora, mirando a Ephiny—. Se está organizando una especie de ejército en Anfípolis o alrededores y ya ha habido escaramuzas con dos de los señores de la guerra de la zona.

—¿Quién ha ganado? —preguntó Gabrielle, en tono apagado.

—Los señores de la guerra no —contestó la exploradora, con una sonrisa tensa.

—Entonces no cabe duda de quién es responsable, creo —Ephiny soltó una carcajada forzada, mirando a la reina con inquietud. _No me gusta esa expresión. Pero, por otro lado, lleva varios días sin gustarme. Le pasa algo._

Gabrielle asintió y se miró las manos. El peso de la responsabilidad le caía como una losa sobre los hombros e hizo una mueca interna. _¿Pero qué se trae Xena entre manos?_

—Me cuesta mucho creer que Xena esté organizando un ejército. Lo más probable es que les esté dando algunas indicaciones para que aprendan a defenderse —dijo, echándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa—. Algo comentó de que se iba a aburrir.

Arella estrechó los ojos y se levantó.

—No es un riesgo que podamos correr, Gabrielle, y lo sabes. A pesar de lo que haya hecho por nosotras, tener un gran ejército tan cerca es un peligro —miró a su alrededor, percibiendo el apoyo a sus puntos de vista. Xena era una aliada en la que, en el mejor de los casos, se confiaba con inquietud, y a más de una amazona le daba miedo toda esa historia de que había regresado de la muerte. Por no hablar de su conocida relación con Ares—. No puedes garantizar que no haya vuelto a sus viejas costumbres.

 _¿Que no puedo?_ pensó la bardo.

—Oh, creo que sí que puedo garantizarlo —se rió levemente—. La conozco mejor que vosotras.

—¿Estás dispuesta a jugarte la vida por ello? —contraatacó Arella, sintiendo una creciente excitación. Por fin, un tema en el que podía desautorizar a esta reina sorprendentemente dura. Habían pasado cuatro largas semanas y hasta ahora había perdido todos sus enfrentamientos, tanto personales como políticos. Y cuando intentaba odiar a Gabrielle por ello, descubría, muy irritada, que no podía.

Gabrielle sonrió, esta vez con una sonrisa de verdad.

—Arella, lo he hecho. Tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta —dudó—. Pero comprendo que os preocupa —levantó la mirada—. ¿Ephiny? —la amazona se echó hacia delante—. Te voy a mandar como... —su boca hizo una mueca humorística—, enviada a este nuevo ejército. Quiero que hagas un tratado con ellos, para la defensa mutua del territorio —se esforzó mucho y consiguió no sonreír.

Ephiny asintió.

—Muy bien —dijo, despacio, alargando las palabras—. Si eso es lo que quieres —respiró hondo. _Supongo que quiere que compruebe las cosas. Aunque parece muy segura..._

Arella carraspeó. _Esta vez no, ojos verdes._

—Una idea excelente, pero creo que, para proteger a Ephiny, tenemos que enviar a alguien que la acompañe —detrás de ella, notó que Erika se movía y sonrió por dentro—. Mi mejor ballestera, Erika, será una buena escolta.

Ephiny y Gabrielle intercambiaron una mirada. _No hay forma de rechazar de buenas maneras ese ofrecimiento, pensó la bardo. Y supongo que no vendrá mal que la oposición tenga la oportunidad de ver la verdad en persona._

—Vale —asintió—. Al amanecer, pues —se acercó una hoja de pergamino y cogió una pluma—. Voy a redactar el tratado — _Y una nota, de tipo privado. Para poder soltar parte de lo que llevo metido en el pecho y que lo lea alguien en quien sé que puedo confiar. Que confía en mí._

Su habitual paseo de después de cenar hasta el lago la llevó a sentarse en un saliente rocoso, contemplando sin ver el agua que se agitaba y apoyando la cabeza en la fría piedra. Habían sido cuatro semanas productivas, pensó, pues habían firmado un tratado con los centauros, un acuerdo comercial con tres aldeas del sur y un plan conjunto de defensa con las dos comunidades granjeras del este. Las aldeas estaban dispuestas a cambiar suministros y alimentos por objetos de artesanía y los servicios de protección de las amazonas. Nada mal, realmente. Tenía todo el derecho de sentirse muy satisfecha y bastante orgullosa de sí misma.

Pero la presión constante la estaba afectando. Suspiró. Notaba su falta de paciencia en la tensión que le causaba tales dolores en la espalda y el cuello por las noches que casi no podía tumbarse. En las dudas constantes sobre las motivaciones de todo el mundo. Y en la constante necesidad de mantenerse en guardia para defenderse de las palabras y el contacto físico de Arella. _Y no es que yo no sea una persona tocona_ , se dijo ceñuda. _Al fin y al cabo, apenas consigo quitarle las manos de encima a..._ Una pausa y luego una sonrisa bobalicona sin remedio. Bueno, eso era distinto. Pero Arella le daba... puaj. Repelús.

Ephiny sabía que le pasaba algo. Había intentado interrogarla con delicadeza, pero Gabrielle se había resistido a confiar en ella, pues sabía que Ephiny ya se sentía bastante culpable por haberla traído aquí. Y sabía que si Ephiny supiera lo mal que se sentía, la amazona decidiría que su deber era hacer algo. Y sólo había una cosa que pudiera ayudarla. Una persona, y eso echaría a perder mucho de lo que estaba intentando hacer. Gimió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, tratando de aliviar parte de la tensión que tenía en el cuello. Le entró un anhelo repentino y desesperado de sentir un par de manos fuertes y conocidas tocándola ahí y que, con un pequeño masaje experto, le darían alivio. Tras recrearse un momento en su desdicha, respiró hondo y se echó hacia atrás, irguiendo los hombros. _Puedo hacerlo. No me gustará, pero puedo hacerlo._

 _Me pregunto si alguna de ellas sabe lo que daría yo por ser la que fuera a comprobar el nuevo ejército de Anfípolis._ Se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo. _Salvo que creo que... si lo hiciera... no volvería nunca más. ¿Creo? NO... lo sé. Por eso en realidad no le he enviado noticias... y no le he confesado a Ephiny por qué no puedo dormir por la noche... porque si llegara a la aldea, le bastaría con echarme un vistazo y me montaría en Argo y saldría al galope. Y yo me iría con ella... sin mirar atrás. Y..._ Suspiró. _Eso no estaría bien. En estos momentos. Pero no puedo hacer esto para siempre. Me está matando._

Un ruido a la espalda le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca, al reconocer las pisadas. _Oh, genial._

—Hola, Arella —dijo, sin volverse. _Otra razón por la que no puedo llamar a Xena. El descuartizamiento de una hermana amazona al amanecer en la plaza central de la aldea echaría a perder de verdad algunas de las negociaciones._ Se volvió y vio a la alta pelirroja que bajaba despacio por la orilla y se detuvo al llegar a la roca de Gabrielle, apoyándose en ella con aire de ufana familiaridad.

—Ah, mi reina —dijo, en tono de guasa—. Me alegro de que hayas aceptado mi ofrecimiento de enviar a Erika también a Anfípolis. Espero que no haya ningún problema que requiera de sus servicios —sonrió a la bardo, que se rodeó la rodilla con un brazo y siguió escuchando en silencio—. Mira, sé que crees saber mejor que nadie lo que está pasando, pero he estado indagando... y sabes que no sería algo inaudito que tu amiga estuviera organizando otro ejército. Ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones.

Gabrielle suspiró con fastidio.

—Arella, de ese tema no vamos a hablar —dejó asomar parte de su rabia en la mirada—. No voy a justificar, ni ante ti ni ante nadie, mi fe en mi mejor amiga. Tendrás que verlo por ti misma.

—¿Y si te equivocas? —contestó Arella suavemente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la mujer más menuda y atrapando sus ojos con los suyos—. ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Nos quedamos sentadas esperando un ataque, basándonos en tu... fe? —su tono dejaba muy claro en qué pensaba que se basaba esa fe.

Gabrielle se puso rígida y notó una profunda ira que rara vez dejaba aflorar y que intentaba salir a su tranquila superficie. Se mordió el labio hasta que se le pasaron las ganas de abofetear a la alta amazona y luego tomó aliento.

—Pues en ese caso... no tendréis nada de que preocuparos —se quedó asombrada de lo tranquila que parecía—. Porque ya no seré la reina de las amazonas.

Arella se sobresaltó y se echó hacia atrás de golpe, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Abdicarías? —preguntó, sin poder creérselo.

La bardo se levantó ágilmente y se acercó a ella.

—Sí —disfrutó con la expresión confusa que inundó el bello rostro de Arella. _Porque si ocurriera eso, ya no podría fiarme de mi propio juicio. Y ellas tampoco_ —. Pero sé que tengo razón.

—Creo que tu juicio está un poco... nublado —respondió Arella, pero parecía insegura—. Pero supongo que ya lo veremos —quitó la mano del hombro de la bardo y retrocedió, sonriéndole ligeramente, y luego se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el sendero que llevaba a la aldea.

 _Dioses_ , gimió Gabrielle por dentro. _No voy a poder aguantar mucho más. Uno de estos días, voy a perder los nervios y a hacer algo que sé que lamentaré, porque está muy claro que me puede dar una soberana paliza. Y se supone que yo soy la no violenta. Bueno, Xena... acabo de entender de una forma muy íntima esa expresión que se te pone, ya sabes, los ojos entornados, el labio desdeñoso, cuando te mueres por pegarle un mamporro a alguien y no puedes. Y me avergüenzo totalmente de mí misma por desear desesperadamente verte soltando uno de esos superpuñetazos directos desde el hombro que se te dan tan bien. Qué vergüenza. Sí. Qué bardo tan mala. Pero qué bardo tan mala._ De repente, le entró la risa floja al pensarlo y sintió cierto alivio. Y se volvió al oír que se acercaba una persona más. _Ah. Ephiny. Cómo no._

La amazona se acercó con cautela, enarcando una ceja.

—Estás plantada en medio de la orilla... carcajeándote. ¿Me debería preocupar? —preguntó, con una sonrisa dubitativa.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No... sólo estaba haciendo una visualización terapéutica.

—¿Eh? —soltó Ephiny.

—Me estaba imaginando a Xena tirando a Arella a un montón de excrementos de centauro —explicó la bardo con otras palabras.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ephiny y luego se echó a reír—. Eso no es muy propio de una reina.

—No —contestó la bardo—. Pero me divierto —se volvió para echar a andar hacia la aldea, esperando a que Ephiny se pusiera a su lado—. Te la acabas de perder.

Ephiny se volvió y alargó la mano para que Gabrielle dejase de caminar.

—Oye... ¿está empezando a pasarse contigo? Porque si es así...

—¿Qué harás? —contestó la bardo, ahora seria—. ¿El qué, Ephiny? ¿Pegarla? Puede contigo, o con casi todo el mundo. Bueno, con la gente que hay aquí —no quiso dejar de mirar a la amazona a los ojos hasta que Ephiny suspiró—. ¿Te crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Sabes cuánto me cuesta aguantarlo cuando sé que con sólo...? —se calló—. Da igual. Puedo mantenerla a raya. Tú ve a averiguar que está pasando en Anfípolis —se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando por el sendero.

Ephiny irguió los hombros y la alcanzó.

—Vale... vale... pero es muy duro de ver. Eso debo decírtelo, amiga mía —el enfado hizo que le temblase la voz—. No me gusta sentirme impotente, Gabrielle, no me gusta nada. Y... me preocupo, sabes.

Gabrielle la miró de reojo.

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco, Ephiny. Tranquila... me he enfrentado a cosas peores. En realidad no ha hecho nada, es sólo esa... uuf...

—¿Actitud? —sugirió Ephiny, sabiendo de qué hablaba—. Sí.

—Sí —asintió Gabrielle—. Esa actitud de no quepo en mi propia falda de lo sexy que soy.

A Ephiny le dio un ataque de risa. Al cabo de un momento, la bardo se echó a reír con ella.

—Oh... lo siento... —jadeó la amazona, apoyándose en un árbol—. Es que me ha hecho una gracia... —tomó aliento, todavía riendo—. Me alegro de que seas inmune. Estaba... —se encogió de hombros algo azorada—, un poco preocupada por eso. Sé que no has tenido mucha... mm... experiencia.

Gabrielle se ruborizó.

—Ephiny —murmuró—. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo inocente que te parecía —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Qué voy a decirle, que su "atractivo" no es nada comparado con lo que estoy acostumbrada a ver?

Ahora le tocó a Ephiny sonrojarse.

—No paras de sorprenderme —confesó—. Y tú sabes que no me gusta nada meterme en tus asuntos personales.

—Mmm —asintió la bardo—. Bueno, tengo que redactar ese tratado. Ven a recogerlo dentro de unas horas, ¿quieres?

 _¿Y qué voy a escribir?_ pensó Gabrielle mientras se instalaba ante su mesa de trabajo, pluma en ristre. Estuvo pensando largo rato, luego asintió un poco para sí misma y se puso a escribir. Durante mucho tiempo, el único ruido que se oyó en la cabaña fue el roce de su pluma sobre el pergamino. Primero, el tratado. Luego, una misiva más larga, con pausas para pensar entre palabra y palabra. Por fin, se echó hacia atrás y repasó su trabajo. Satisfecha, echó arena sobre la tinta para secarla, sopló para apartarla del pergamino y lo dobló cuidadosamente, añadiendo un sello de cera.

 _Querida Xena:_ (decía)

 _Lamento enviar a Ephiny con esta tontería de tratado, pero tu reputación se está desorbitando y corren rumores de que te has lanzado a conquistar el mundo. Otra vez. Por favor, trátala bien e intenta no pegar a la persona que viaja con ella, que es una de las compinches de Arella y ha ido para asegurarse de que Ephiny cuenta la verdad sobre lo que está ocurriendo._

 _Espero que estés bien y no construyendo fortificaciones de moras. Les he dicho a las amazonas que seguramente estabas intentando enseñar a tu gente a defenderse, como te he visto enseñar a otros. Como me has enseñado a mí. Pero cuesta convencerlas. Supongo que no te conocen como yo. Lo siento por ellas._

 _Me había prometido a mí misma que no iba a escribir nada cursi en esta nota, porque sé que detestas ese tipo de cosas, pero la tentación de decirte que te echo de menos más que a nada en el mundo es demasiado grande. Las amazonas me tratan bien y estamos avanzando, pero no pasa un día sin que desee tenerte aquí. A veces sólo quiero oír tu voz o que me levantes esa ceja. Qué cursilada, ¿verdad? Lo siento._

 _Bueno, suponiendo que para entonces hayas terminado de conquistar el mundo, durante la próxima luna llena se va a celebrar aquí una fiesta y he pensado que si no estás haciendo nada más, a lo mejor podrías pasarte. Es la fiesta de la cosecha de otoño en honor de Dionisos y tengo la curiosa sensación de que me va a hacer falta una campeona._

 _Bueno... ésa es una forma cortés de decirte que te necesito, ¿verdad? Porque es cierto._

 _Cuídate._

G

La bardo suspiró y se reclinó en la silla, sintiendo que se le había quitado un peso de los hombros. Para cuando llegase la fiesta, seguramente ya lo tendría casi todo arreglado y si no... bueno, daba igual. Distraída, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se planteaba cuál iba a ser la respuesta a esta nota. _¿Desde cuándo estoy tan segura?_ Frunció el ceño. _Es decir, es posible que esté muy feliz donde está ahora y que no aparezca._ Pero su corazón se rió de ella y por mucho que intentara sentir aprensión, lo único que conseguía sentir era una oleada borboteante de alegre expectación.

Ephiny la encontró medio dormida encima de la mesa cuando se pasó por allí una hora después, para recoger sus encargos.

—Hola —dijo suavemente, para no asustarla.

—Oh —respondió Gabrielle, un poco atontada, frotándose los ojos y parpadeando al mirar a la amazona—. Lo siento —sonrió cohibida—. Me he quedado un poco traspuesta —le alargó el paquete sellado—. Toma, he terminado el tratado. Es un poco corto, pero no creo que necesites más.

Ephiny se adelantó y cogió el paquete, que se metió en la faltriquera.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Pareces agotada —afirmó, mirando compasiva a la bardo. _Pero más relajada de lo que la he visto en cuatro semanas. ¿Qué habrá en este paquete?_

—Sí. Buena idea —contestó Gabrielle, tapándose un bostezo—. Que tengas buen viaje. Intenta no matar a Erika y... —su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa—, saluda de mi parte a la conquistadora del mundo, ¿quieres?

Ephiny se echó a reír suavemente.

—Está bien, lo haré. ¿Algún mensaje?

—Llevas uno ahí dentro —Gabrielle indicó la faltriquera con la cabeza—. Pero gracias por preguntar.

Ephiny gruñó.

—Muy bien. Buenas noches y nos veremos dentro de una semana más o menos — _Bueno... así que eso es lo que llevo, ¿eh?_ Se rió por dentro mientras se adentraba en la noche. _Venga ya, Ephiny... pero que romanticona estás hecha._ Vio a Erika, que cambió de dirección para acercarse a ella, y se quitó la sonrisa de la cara.

—Erika —saludó a la mujer—. Salimos al amanecer.

—Ya lo sé —contestó la amazona morena con frialdad—. Y detesto llegar tarde. No te preocupes, que ahí estaré, bien preparada —echó una mirada risueña a Ephiny—. ¿A que lo vamos a pasar bien? Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por la comida durante el viaje —tiró de la cuerda de su ballesta para recalcar la idea y luego se alejó.

—Aauuj —gruñó Ephiny, desde el fondo de la garganta—. ¿Pero que he hecho yo para mercer esto?

—No sé —dijo Granella riendo y rodeándola con un brazo—. A lo mejor, si tienes suerte, Erika fastidia a Xena cuando lleguéis a Anfípolis y tu viaje de vuelta resulta más agradable.

Siguieron caminando un rato y luego Ephiny se echó a reír.

—Qué idea más buena —le echó el brazo a Granella por los hombros y la estrechó—. Gracias... pensaré en eso cuando tenga que pasar tres días en el camino con ella.

—Tú no crees en realidad que estén formando un ejército, ¿verdad? —preguntó Granella, con curiosidad.

—Qué va —Ephiny se encogió de hombros—. Creo que Gabrielle ha dado en el clavo. Pero me alegraré de ver a ese viejo caballo de guerra... a lo mejor consigo enterarme de qué mosca le ha picado a nuestra reina.

Granella soltó una risotada.

—Si la llamas viejo caballo de guerra a la cara, ya lo creo que te vas a enterar, Ephiny... y a acabar de cabeza en una pila de estiércol, lo más probable.

Las dos se echaron a reír y se dirigieron hacia la hoguera de las exploradoras

 ** _Anfípolis, tres días después_**

—Aquí está el cruce —dijo Ephiny, señalando hacia delante—. A partir de aquí no queda mucho camino —siguió adelante, sin esperar respuesta. Habían sido tres días muy largos.

Erika caminaba sin esfuerzo a su lado, en silencio. Miró hacia delante y vio el primer cercado de unos campos que indicaba que se estaban acercando a una aldea, y suspiró aliviada por dentro. Viajar con Ephiny había sido desquiciante, porque ninguna de las dos se fiaba de la otra, y llevaba tres días sin apenas pegar ojo. Tampoco su compañera de viaje. La conversación se había limitado a comentar el camino, el tiempo y el estado general de las tierras que iban pasando, y eso era todo. Erika estaba deseando llegar a Anfípolis, tanto si había ejército como si no, sólo por tener a alguien más con quien hablar. Y estaba segura de que Ephiny sentía lo mismo.

Los campos que iban pasando estaban bien cuidados y empezaron a ver a aldeanos que trabajaban en ellos. De vez en cuando, uno levantaba la cabeza y las observaba al pasar, pero no se percibía una clara hostilidad, sólo moderada curiosidad.

—Parece todo muy tranquilo —reconoció Erika.

—Mmm —murmuró Ephiny y luego volvió rápidamente la cabeza de nuevo hacia los campos—. Tal vez, pero fíjate bien. Se están pasando la voz de que llegamos —y entonces vio la serie de varas de aspecto inocente que había alrededor de los trabajadores y se fijó en un chiquillo medio dormido encima del muro que daba al camino, cuyos ojos medio cerrados las iban siguiendo. Empezó a sentir un cosquilleo por la espalda.

Erika se acercó más a ella por puro reflejo. Ahora que Ephiny se lo había indicado, se fijó en las pequeñas y sutiles señales de un estado de alerta poco común entre los trabajadores de los campos y los aldeanos que pasaban. Pero no veía armaduras, ni armas ocultas con astucia. Ni fortificaciones. Desconcertada, miró a Ephiny, en cuyo rostro se reflejaba la misma confusión.

—Bueno, ahora me siento mejor —comentó con humor—. Tú tampoco sabes qué está pasando.

Siguieron adelante, hacia el pueblo mismo, donde los viandantes inclinaron cortésmente la cabeza al verlas e incluso algunos, que al parecer las reconocían como lo que eran, las saludaron alegremente.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, no odian a las amazonas —murmuró Ephiny—. Ahí hay una posada. Vamos a ver si averiguamos dónde podemos encontrar a Xena —dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta y la abrió, asomándose al interior.

—Hola —se oyó una voz dentro, llamándoles la atención. Ephiny entró y parpadeó un poco en la penumbra al entrar desde el soleado patio. Era una posada bien amueblada, con mesas sólidas y bien hechas y aspecto próspero. Se fijó en el hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador de servicio y se estremeció un poco por la sensación surrealista de familiaridad que le provocó. ¿Quién? ¿Qué...? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que eran los ojos. De un fogoso azul eléctrico, como sólo los de otra persona que hubiera conocido en su vida.

—Hola —repitió el hombre, saliendo de detrás del mostrador y acercándose a ellas—. Sois amazonas —dijo, recalcando lo evidente—. ¿Estáis buscando a Xena?

Ephiny y Erika se miraron.

—Sí —dijo Ephiny, ladeando la cabeza rizada para mirarlo—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—Toris —le ofreció el brazo—. Su hermano.

—Ah —suspiró Ephiny—. Eso explica por qué me resultas tan conocido —se echó a reír—. Nunca ha mencionado...

—Nunca lo hace —contestó Toris alegremente—. Pero aquí estamos. Y ella está en el patio de entrenamiento, dirigiendo unos ejercicios. Podéis salir por esa puerta de detrás si queréis.

—Gracias —dijo Ephiny cordialmente y le hizo un gesto a Erika para que fuera a la puerta por delante de ella—. Encantada de conocerte.

—Seguro que volvemos a hablar —contestó Toris, con expresión risueña—. Tened cuidado cuando salgáis, a veces esas varas se vuelven un poco locas.

Ephiny asintió y siguió adelante.

—Caray... —le dijo a Erika por lo bajo, dejando de lado por un instante la antipatía que sentía por la mujer.

—Sí —contestó Erika, con una sonrisa guasona—. Parece que el físico es de familia.

Por un momento, hubo una especie de entendimiento entre las dos. Luego llegaron a la puerta y Ephiny la abrió con cuidado. Ahora se oía claramente el ruido de la madera al golpear madera. Atisbaron por el marco y se quedaron petrificadas, mirando.

El patio de entrenamiento era una zona despejada de la parte de atrás de la posada, con el suelo de tierra prensada y balas de heno colocadas estratégicamente. Xena estaba en el centro, armada con una larga vara de combate y enfrentada a diez aldeanos, hombres y mujeres, que se turnaban para atacarla, intercambiando golpes con ella. La alta guerrera llevaba una túnica blanca sin mangas sujeta con un cinturón y botas y les explicaba con paciencia a los aldeanos lo que hacían mal o bien, dependiendo del caso, cuando se lanzaban contra ella para practicar hábilmente ataques y bloqueos.

Erika y Ephiny volvieron a mirarse.

—Parece que Gabrielle tenía razón —sonrió Ephiny con sorna—. A mí me parece que se trata de una clase de defensa.

Erika resopló.

—Tal vez —reconoció a regañadientes, aunque por dentro había estado convencida de que la reina tenía razón desde el principio. No era ésa la razón de su venida y lo que estuviera haciendo Xena o dejando de hacer no tenía importancia en realidad. Por supuesto, Ephiny no lo sabía. Pero lo descubriría. Los labios de Erika esbozaron una sonrisa. Se volvió para observar la clase cuando Xena, echándose hacia atrás, hizo un gesto a los aldeanos para que la atacasen todos a la vez. Enarcó una ceja ante lo que veía.

—Es muy buena —murmuró la amazona morena.

Ephiny soltó un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Muy buena. Sí, ya —observó a Xena, quien, moviéndose con poderosa agilidad, consiguió desarmar a casi todos los aldeanos con una serie vertiginosa de maniobras y luego saltó por encima de los otros tres y los derribó golpeándolos en las piernas con un ataque de revés—. ¡Ajá! Acabo de ver de dónde se ha sacado nuestra reina una de sus maniobras.

—Ese ataque de revés, sí —reconoció Erika—. No está mal.

Ephiny volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y miró de nuevo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde su mirada quedó atrapada por un par de ojos de un azul ardiente. Xena detuvo inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo hacia ellas, dando instrucciones a los aldeanos por encima del hombro. Ephiny se dio cuenta de la alarma repentina que había causado y se apresuró a hacerle una señal con la mano a la guerrera que se acercaba a todo correr y vio que los ojos de Xena se llenaban de alivio y que sus tensos hombros se relajaban.

Al cabo de un momento, se detuvo ante ellas, ofreciéndole el brazo a Ephiny, que se lo estrechó con afecto.

—Hola, Ephiny —echó una mirada a Erika y luego miró interrogante a la amazona rubia.

—Hola, Xena. Ésta es Erika —durante un segundo apretó más el musculoso antebrazo de Xena y vio un movimiento de respuesta en las cejas de la guerrera.

—Erika —dijo Xena despacio—. ¿Qué os trae por aquí? —soltó el brazo de Ephiny y les indicó que volvieran a entrar en la posada—. Pasad —les sostuvo la pesada puerta y las siguió al interior, cogiendo una jarra y unos vasos de camino hacia una mesa vacía, dejándolos en ella antes de apartar una silla y sentarse—. Servíos. La cerveza está fría, pero os aviso, es potente.

Se sirvieron unos vasos y bebieron un sorbo con cautela y luego con más entusiasmo.

—Está buena —ronroneó Erika, mirando a la mujer morena por encima del borde del vaso. Ephiny asintió.

—Decídselo a mi madre —comentó Xena, acomodándose en la silla con su propio vaso—. Bueno, ¿qué trae a dos amazonas hasta Anfípolis?

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó Ephiny, distraída.

—Sí. Gabrielle no habrá estado contando otra vez ese cuento de que me encontraron debajo de una piedra, ¿verdad? —dijo Xena con tono risueño—. Ésta es la posada de mi madre —miró a su alrededor—. Y supongo que a Toris ya lo habéis conocido.

Ephiny se encogió de hombros.

—En serio, Xena, nadie sabe mucho sobre ti, así que supongo que nunca se nos ha ocurrido pensar que pudieras tener familia en alguna parte. Te lo has tenido muy callado.

La guerrera se encogió de hombros.

—Es más seguro para ellos de esta forma —se echó hacia delante—. Todavía no me habéis dicho qué os trae por aquí —y les clavó a las dos una ceñuda mirada azul.

—Ah... sí —empezó Ephiny—. Perdona. Toma —se desató la faltriquera y le pasó a Xena el paquete que le había dado Gabrielle. Vio que la guerrera lo cogía con cuidado, miraba el sello de cera y luego una breve sonrisa le curvaba los labios—. Bueno, es que corren unos rumores...

Xena la miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Rumores? —entonces se echó a reír—. Ah... a ver si lo adivino. He salido a conquistar Grecia otra vez —suspiró y bebió un largo trago de cerveza—. Ya me imaginaba que iba a correr esa voz. No pensé que fuese a correr tan rápido, ni a llegar tan lejos —meneó la cabeza—. Y... ¿las amazonas estaban preocupadas? —en su tono se percibía a la vez irritación y mortificación.

—Bueno... —Ephiny miró al suelo—. Algunas sí. Gabrielle, en cambio, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo —miró a Xena—. Te conoce muy bien —vio el momentáneo brillo de respuesta en esos ojos azules como el hielo.

—Sí, es cierto —contestó Xena, en voz baja—. Bueno... ¿y qué es esto? —indicó el paquete.

—Ah —Ephiny sonrió—. Es un tratado de defensa mutua.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Lo dirás en broma —Ephiny negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Oh, esto es tan propio de Gabrielle —rompió el sello del paquete y sacó el contenido, dejando el tratado a un lado y echando un vistazo al segundo pergamino sellado. Movió las cejas y lo dejó despacio en la mesa, luego cogió el tratado y lo leyó—. Oh... —una carcajada—. Esperad un momento —se levantó y buscó pluma y tinta detrás del mostrador, volvió y mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero. Sonrió e hizo unas anotaciones en el margen del tratado, y luego unas cuantas más. Por fin, firmó al pie con una floritura y se lo devolvió a Ephiny—. Hala. Llévatelo. Estáis protegidas.

Ephiny hojeó el documento y se echó a reír a su vez.

—Muy graciosa. ¿Pero qué pone aquí? No lo entiendo... ¿qué dialecto es ése?

Xena sonrió.

—No te preocupes. La reina sabe leerlo —tomó aliento y sus ojos se posaron en la mesa, donde esperaba el segundo pergamino. Con aire indiferente, lo cogió y rompió el sello, desdobló la hoja y la leyó.

Los dos primeros párrafos la hicieron sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco. Entonces llegó al tercero y su sonrisa pasó del humor a otra cosa. Lo releyó dos veces más, intentando no hacer caso de los escalofríos que le corrían por la espalda. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las dos amazonas la miraban con interés.

—Bueno —dijo, doblando el pergamino—. Gabrielle dice que las cosas van bastante bien —las miró—. Y que debo invitaros a pasar una noche en una cama de verdad y daros una buena cena.

—Gracias —asintió Ephiny, dejando en paz a la guerrera después de haber visto cómo reaccionaba su rostro normalmente inexpresivo ante la nota que estaba leyendo. Había visto cómo cambiaba esa expresión risueña y cariñosa, cómo se le dilataban los ojos, y esa sonrisa... Ephiny habría pagado una buena suma por saber qué era lo que había escrito Gabrielle para obtener esa reacción... y entonces se pegó un bofetón mental. _Déjalo, Ephiny. No es asunto tuyo_ —. Nos vendría muy bien. El camino hasta aquí ha sido bastante duro. Y ha hecho un tiempo muy inestable.

Xena asintió y se levantó, se terminó el vaso y lo puso detrás del mostrador de servicio.

—Voy a decirle a Johan que estáis aquí. Ahora mismo vuelvo —pasó por la puerta del fondo, adentrándose en la posada. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ella, se desplomó contra la pared, con las rodillas flojas de repente, y apoyó la cabeza en el travesaño, dejándose llevar por una avalancha de emoción totalmente inesperada.

 _¿Es así de fácil?_ Abrió de nuevo el pergamino y lo volvió a leer. En un solo y sencillo párrafo, la bardo había desnudado su corazón y, con sinceridad, como todo lo que hacía, había reafirmado el vínculo que las unía. Y esa última línea... Xena se dio cuenta de que debía de tener una sonrisa muy boba en la cara y se sacudió, apartándose de la pared y mirando a su alrededor. _Vamos, Xena, eres demasiado mayor para comportarte de esta forma. Contrólate. Vamos, vamos... a ver esa cara de señora de la guerra dura de pelar. Eso lo sabes hacer. Venga... venga... ya te derretirás más tarde. Mucho más tarde._ Tomando aliento con fuerza, irguió los hombros y fue en busca de Johan, que se mostró encantado de reservar dos habitaciones para las amazonas.

—¿Estás segura... dos? —preguntó Johan, echándole una mirada astuta.

Xena lo miró enarcando las cejas.

—Johan... ¿pero qué quieres decir? —sonrió—. Pero en este caso, sí. Estas dos no se tienen mucho aprecio —se echó a reír y le dio un empujón en el brazo—. Liante.

—Para nada —protestó Johan, pero le sonrió.

—Bueno, todo listo —dijo la guerrera, cuando pasó por la puerta y se volvió a sentar—. Habitaciones y cena, tal y como ha pedido vuestra reina —colocó un pie calzado con bota en el travesaño de sujeción de la mesa y se echó hacia atrás—. Madre también tiene arriba una habitación de baño, si os interesa —vio el brillo apreciativo de dos pares de ojos—. Adelante, disfrutad. Yo tengo que terminar unos ejercicios y luego me reuniré con vosotras para cenar. Esto puede acabar muy... lleno, pero la gente es educada y sabrán quiénes sois.

Ephiny enarcó una ceja al oír eso.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó, medio en broma.

Xena le echó una mirada indulgente.

—Es bueno. Madre y Toris y la mayoría de la gente del lugar conocen a Gabrielle y están familiarizados con las amazonas, con eso de que estáis tan cerca.

—Muy bien —dijo Ephiny y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Erika—. Me voy arriba. ¿Y tú?

Erika dejó su vaso en la mesa, asintió, saludó a Xena inclinando la cabeza con gesto tolerablemente respetuoso y siguió a Ephiny hacia las escaleras.

Xena se quedó mirándolas, luego resopló y sacudió la morena cabeza.

—Amazonas —suspiró, mirando al techo—. Es el cuento de nunca acabar.

—¿El qué, querida? —preguntó Cyrene, acercándose a ella y mirando hacia las escaleras—. ¿Eran ésas las amazonas que me han dicho que habían venido?

Xena la miró.

—Sí.

Cyrene asintió.

—Mmm. ¿Y cómo está Gabrielle? —preguntó, observando el rostro de su hija con una leve sonrisa. Captó la chispa de ternura que apareció en sus ojos al oír el nombre.

—Bien —contestó Xena, en voz baja. Y logró, de algún modo, no volver a sonreír como una estúpida—. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo y se levantó de la silla—. Se van a quedar a pasar la noche —añadió, rodeando a su madre para dirigirse a la puerta. Consciente de la sonrisa afectuosa que la siguió hasta fuera. _Maldición... ¿tan transparente soy?_

A la hora de cenar, como sospechaba, había mucha gente, pero las dos amazonas parecían disfrutar de todas formas, observando a los aldeanos con risueño interés y siendo observadas a su vez. Le preguntaron y ella contó la verdad que había detrás de los rumores de la construcción de su ejército.

—No ha sido para tanto —suspiró la guerrera—. Es que unos cuantos chicos vinieron y me pidieron que les enseñara algunas maniobras básicas de defensa. Ya sabéis, algo con la vara, un poco de cuerpo a cuerpo... y lo hice —se encogió de hombros—. Lo han aprendido... mejor de lo que yo pensaba, realmente. Y entonces, uno de los señores de la guerra de la zona decidió saquear el pueblo —hizo una pausa para beber un trago de cerveza—. Y se lo impedimos.

—Así, sin más —sonrió Ephiny—. Con un poco de ayuda personal por tu parte, supongo.

—No —fue la sorprendente respuesta—. El objetivo no era ése. Todos sabemos que sé luchar —sonrió con modestia—. Lo hicieron ellos solos —miró a su alrededor—. Y luego volvieron a hacerlo. Y así... empezó el rumor —otro trago. Y luego se echó hacia atrás y contempló al gentío—. No son mala gente —un amago de sonrisa—. La mayoría hasta me dirige ahora la palabra.

—He advertido que no llevas armadura —comentó Ephiny, reclinándose en la silla con un suspiro—. Caray... qué bueno estaba. Felicita a tu madre.

Xena sonrió fugazmente.

—Sí, no me pongo la armadura porque la gente se pone nerviosa al verla —miró a Ephiny—. La felicitaré de tu parte, por cierto. Le encanta atiborrar a la gente —resopló con humor—. Menudo problema tendría si no me pasara la mitad del día entrenando y la otra mitad cazando para traer comida a la mesa — _Y la mitad de la noche haciendo ejercicios. Sus platos me gustan demasiado._

Ephiny sonrió.

—Cosas peores podrían pasarte —bostezó y vio que Erika estaba también dando cabezadas soñolientas—. Pero creo que por hoy ya hemos tenido suficiente —se levantó y Erika, que había hablado muy poco durante la cena, hizo lo mismo—. Gracias otra vez, Xena. Qué falta me hacía —sonrió a la guerrera apaciblemente.

—De nada —Xena las saludó con la cabeza y se levantó también—. Nos vemos por la mañana —añadió, rodeó la mesa y dejó que se fueran arriba.

El establo estaba fresco y silencioso y Xena dedicó un momento a aspirar los olores familiares a heno, caballo y polvo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Argo le relinchó y se acercó a la yegua, mirando a su alrededor antes de sacar el pergamino y dejar que el caballo lo olisqueara con curiosidad.

—¿Lo reconoces, Argo? —la yegua relinchó—. Eso me parecía —se dirigió al pajar y estuvo a punto de tropezar con Ares, que salió disparado de debajo de la mesa de los arreos y le atacó la bota—. Oye, cuidado —murmuró, levantando al lobezno y poniéndoselo debajo del brazo, luego se izó con un solo brazo hasta el pajar y se tumbó en su petate.

—Ruu —protestó Ares, soltándose y trepando por su brazo hasta su pecho, donde se puso a olisquear el pergamino que sostenía. Lo levantó para apartarlo de él y lo leyó de nuevo, y esta vez se dejó inundar sin más por la oleada de emoción vertiginosa y cerró despacio los ojos, regodeándose en ella. _No me lo merezco. De verdad que no. Pero si está ocurriendo, pues... voy a dejar que ocurra. Estoy harta de luchar contra esto._ Echó la cabeza a un lado y contempló al lobezno.

—Seguro que ella también te gusta —le murmuró al animal, que la miró ladeando a su vez la cabeza—. Bueno, tengo que levantarme para ir a ejercitarme con la espada, Ares. Así que pórtate bien y duérmete, ¿vale?

Se dejó caer rodando desde el pajar y se quitó la túnica, poniéndose en cambio la loriga acolchada que usaba para entrenar con la espada. Llevaba relleno en los hombros y los brazos, donde tendía a golpearse cuando practicaba saltos y volteretas por el aire, y así se ahorraba magulladuras molestas. También tenía presillas y hebillas para sujetar la vaina y era de corte alto en los lados, para permitirle practicar algunas de sus patadas más complicadas. Se ajustó las correas y se colocó la espada, luego salió por la puerta y bajó por el sendero hacia la línea de árboles, aspirando el aire frío en los pulmones, y se echó a correr simplemente porque le apetecía. Dio varias volteretas a la carrera por pura diversión y llegó al claro en nada de tiempo, donde saltó varias veces sobre las puntas de los pies para colocarse bien la espada y la loriga.

 _Jo, qué bien me encuentro._ Una larga ola restallante de felicidad cayó sobre ella. Sacó la espada y emprendió una serie velocísima de estocadas a media altura, dejando que la emoción se fuese descargando despacio a medida que se lanzaba a una serie de ataques complicados y, francamente, excesivamente historiados con la espada, en los que incluyó molinetes y lanzamientos de la espada por el aire en medio de estocadas de revés. Era muy difícil. Y disfrutaba al máximo, notando cómo los movimientos adquirían un ritmo cómodo y familiar. _Dioses, qué gozada._

Se sonrió, luego cambió de ritmo y emprendió una serie más normal de estocadas estándar, que fueron aumentando de velocidad hasta que la hoja se puso borrosa. Y entonces, añadió las maniobras aéreas, empezando con fáciles volteretas hacia delante y pasando poco a poco a las más complicadas, que consistían en girar en medio del aire, y luego a las que eran difíciles de verdad, los saltos mortales hacia atrás, que tenía que hacer prácticamente a ciegas, confiando en sus instintos para colocar bien la espada, el cuerpo y los pies al aterrizar. Había estado teniendo algunos problemas con esos, pero esta noche... esta noche todo fluía sin dificultad... como si todo encajase en su sitio sin esfuerzo. Se echó a reír en voz alta, dando un enorme salto mortal hacia atrás, luego botó hacia delante con una voltereta, saltó hacia arriba y giró en medio del aire estirándose casi como si volara. Por fin, se relajó tumbada boca arriba en la hierba, con los brazos completamente extendidos, contemplando las estrellas, notando el rocío que le empapaba la loriga, refrescándola, aspirando el olor de los pinos, de la hierba mojada y de la tierra húmeda.

Captó un leve ruido y sus defensas regresaron plenamente alerta. Se levantó de un salto, envainó la espada y se metió entre los árboles, ocultándose de la luz de la luna. Sus sentidos percibieron un cuerpo en movimiento y avanzó hacia él, deteniéndose a la sombra de un gran árbol para concentrarse en el bosque que tenía delante. Se le dilataron las fosas nasales, atrapando el viento caprichoso, que le trajo un leve olor, junto con el minúsculo indicio de un crujido de la hojarasca bajo un pie. Se quedó donde estaba, hasta que el intruso pasó ante su mirada inmóvil y silenciosa, y entonces puso los ojos en blanco. Ephiny. ¿Es que esta mujer nunca aprendería? Suspirando, salió de detrás del árbol y se colocó detrás de la amazona, que era evidente que seguía un rastro. Cayó en la cuenta de que era el suyo, que no se había molestado en absoluto en ocultar. Risueña, siguió a Ephiny hasta que la mujer llegó al borde del claro y se asomó, apoyando una mano en la áspera corteza del último árbol que había antes de la zona despejada. Por fin, Xena carraspeó y se cruzo de brazos cuando Ephiny, sobresaltada, se volvió en redondo.

—¿Pero por qué haces eso? —exclamó la guerrera, apoyándose en un árbol cercano—. ¿Es que no puedes decir simplemente, "Oye, Xena... ¿podemos hablar?"? ¿Es que tienes que acercarte furtivamente a las personas? —se enderezó y se acercó donde estaba la amazona, con los brazos en jarras.

—Como si tú nunca lo hicieras —contestó Ephiny, riéndose un poco—. Lo siento —dijo, azorada—. Es una costumbre. Ya nos conoces. Nunca te acerques de frente si puedes hacerlo a hurtadillas —miró a Xena—. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí fuera?

La guerrera resopló y flexionó los hombros.

—Entrenar con la espada —señaló el claro con la cabeza—. Hay mucho espacio, sin aldeanos que se asusten.

—¿Entrenar? —preguntó Ephiny, extrañada—. No sabía que tenías que hacerlo.

Xena la miró ceñuda.

—Sabes, eso siempre me asombra —dijo, con cierto matiz de irritación en el tono.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Ephiny, acercándose más y ladeando la cabeza, mirando algo confusa a la mujer más alta.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo da por supuesto que me levanto sin más por la mañana y ya soy capaz de saltar el equivalente a mi propia altura y atrapar flechas? —miró quejosa a Ephiny—. ¿De verdad crees que Ares sale de detrás de un árbol, me echa unos polvitos mágicos y allá voy?

Ephiny se quedó pasmada y trató de pensar en algo que contestar.

—Aah... pues... mm. Es culpa tuya —replicó, cruzándose de brazos—. Haces que parezca todo tan fácil... Supongo que todo el mundo supone... o sea... no sé lo que suponen. Supongo que siempre he... oh, por Hades, Xena. No tengo ni idea de qué he estado pensando. Es que haces cosas sin más —terminó, mirando a la guerrera y levantando un poco las manos—. Haces cosas que nunca le he visto hacer a nadie más.

Xena suspiró y se frotó los brazos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que he tardado en fortalecer mi cuerpo hasta el punto de poder hacer todas esas cosas? —sonrió levemente a Ephiny—. Y hace falta un trabajo constante para mantenerlo —se echó a reír—. De modo que sí, Ephiny. Entreno. Incluso me doy en la cabeza de vez en cuando. Pregúntaselo a Gabrielle.

Miró a la amazona, esta vez con cara seria.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Eph? No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí para verme dar saltos mortales.

Ephiny se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el árbol.

—Es Gabrielle —dijo por fin, levantando la mirada hacia los ojos ahora precavidos de Xena—. Estoy preocupada por ella —frunció los labios—. Está muy alterada por algo y no quiere hablar conmigo. Ni con nadie, en realidad.

Xena frunció el ceño un poco consternada, debatiéndose entre la preocupación y la idea de que seguramente ella sabía muy bien cuál era el problema de la bardo.

—Es que... no duerme. Y se cree que yo no lo sé. Creo que la tensión de todo este asunto está afectándola. Y Arella no ayuda nada —no quiso mirar a Xena a los ojos—. Está... presionando mucho a Gabrielle. Y no lo hace con mucha sutileza —por fin levantó la mirada—. Entiéndeme, lo lleva muy bien. Tiene a Arella absolutamente frustrada —una leve sonrisa por parte de Xena—. Pero... se está agotando, Xena. Y me duele verla así —hizo una pausa—. Necesita una amiga.

—¿Y tú no lo eres, Ephiny? —preguntó Xena suavemente, escrutando atentamente el rostro de la amazona con sus ojos claros.

—Yo soy una de las personas que acuden a ella en busca de soluciones —Ephiny suspiró. Entonces mordió la flecha y continuó—. Creo que la amiga que necesita está aquí, delante de mí —tomó aliento y miró al suelo—. Escucha... no es asunto mío, eso lo sé. Pero... Gabrielle me cae bien. Y no me gusta verla como está ahora. Necesita algo... algo que nosotras no podemos darle —la amazona miró a un par de ojos azules inmóviles y tranquilos—. Pero creo que tú sí puedes.

Xena soltó aliento, contemplándola con cara pensativa. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, se puso rígida de repente y alzó una mano, ladeando la cabeza para escuchar.

—Ballesta —le dijo sin voz a Ephiny, que abrió mucho los ojos—. Me apunta a la espalda —susurró apenas, con todos los sentidos en alerta.

—¿Quién? —susurró Ephiny a su vez, estremeciéndose. No había pánico en los ojos que la miraban, pero captó la repentina y tensa preparación de los músculos de Xena y se le erizó el pelo de la nuca.

—La pregunta es, ¿cuál de las dos es el blanco? —respondió la guerrera en voz baja y luego miró intensamente a la amazona—. Ephiny, ¿confías en mí?

Ephiny se quedó largos segundos mirando a esos ojos irresistibles. Luego tomó aliento y asintió.

—Sí, confío en ti.

—Pues no te muevas —advirtió Xena suavemente—. Ni un centímetro, nada —cerró los ojos y concentró cada fibra de su ser hacia atrás, notando el temblor cuando la ballesta disparó, percibiendo el movimiento del aire cuando la flecha voló hacia ella. El tiempo se detuvo y, dejándose llevar por su instinto entrenado, cayó sobre una rodilla, se giró y atrapó la flecha al pasar zumbando junto a su hombro izquierdo y luego la segunda al pasar por encima de su cabeza. Inmovilizó los músculos, volvió la cabeza y comprobó la trayectoria de las flechas y el blanco situado a varios centímetros detrás de ella. El corazón de Ephiny.

Durante un segundo, le sostuvo la mirada a Ephiny, luego soltó las flechas y se levantó, colocando el cuerpo entre los árboles y la amazona.

—Se ha ido —dijo, volviéndose para mirar a la mujer rubia—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Ephiny? Iban dirigidas a ti... disparadas por alguien que sabía que yo no sólo las oiría, sino que podría quitarme de en medio.

Ephiny se dejó caer apoyada en el tronco hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo del bosque y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Xena se acuclilló a su lado, preocupada.

—Sabes, Xena, a veces... —murmuró por fin—. Es que no sé ni por qué me molesto —dejó los brazos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en el árbol—. Ha tenido que ser Erika. La ballesta es su especialidad y es la única de los alrededores que se me ocurre, remotamente, que pueda tener un motivo.

Xena frunció las cejas oscuras.

—¿Erika? ¿Por qué querría matarte? Si van detrás de la máscara de la reina, lo más lógico sería matarme a mí —la idea no parecía afectarla—. Al fin y al cabo, si quieren quitársela a Gabrielle, tienen que pasar por encima de mí para hacerlo.

—Cierto —Ephiny le echó una sonrisa desganada—. Pero ¿y si consiguen que parezca que he venido aquí para parlamentar y tú me has matado? —casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de pasmo de Xena—. Bum. Ya tenemos una situación en la que Arella puede pasar por encima de prácticamente cualquier cosa para lanzar un desafío y tú no no podrías actuar como campeona, porque... bueno, porque me habrías matado.

Xena dejó asomar una sonrisa lenta, feroz e indolente que le produjo a Ephiny un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Ephiny. Si alguien la amenazara, ¿tú crees que dejaría que la ley amazona se interpusiera entre ella y yo? —sus ojos se clavaron en los de la amazona—. Además, la ballesta no es mi estilo. Yo no te habría matado de ese modo.

Ephiny respiró hondo e intentó hablar con humor.

—Bueno, si Gabrielle estuviera aquí, diría que tú no me habrías matado. De ningún modo —tragó con dificultad—. Por cierto, gracias.

Xena se puso ágilmente en pie y alargó la mano para ayudar a levantarse a la temblorosa Ephiny.

—De nada —dijo, y luego añadió—: Y... Gabrielle tendría razón. Como siempre —sonrió a Ephiny—. Gracias. Por preocuparte por ella.

Ephiny miró al suelo y luego dirigió la mirada al bosque.

—Vamos a hacer una fiesta dentro de poco, Xena...

—Ya lo sé —la guerrera se rió levemente—. He recibido una invitación por escrito.

—Oh —Ephiny se sonrojó. Luego se echó a reír—. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado. ¿Irás?

—Allí estaré —replicó Xena, dándole un empujón para que echase a andar hacia el pueblo—. Es una fiesta en honor de Dionisos. Alguien tiene que proteger su inocencia de vosotras, las amazonas.

Ephiny se sobresaltó y se volvió para mirar sorprendida a Xena, y luego soltó una risotada y sacudió la cabeza mientras regresaban a la posada. Pero en lugar de ir a la taberna, Xena la llevó hacia el establo.

—Más seguro, creo, aunque no tan cómodo —murmuró, deslizándose por la puerta con Ephiny pisándole los talones. La cual se detuvo en seco al ver a un bullicioso lobezno que corrió frenético y tropezando por el suelo y se lanzó sobre el pie calzado con bota de Xena—. Ah, hola, Ares —dijo Xena, distraída, apartando con delicadeza al animal y avanzando hacia la mesa de los arreos.

—¿Ares? —dijo Ephiny, alzando la voz atónita—. Lo dirás en broma —miró al lobo—. ¿De dónde...?

—Una larga historia —dijo Xena, cogiendo un trozo de pergamino y sentándose con una pluma y expresión absorta—. Si Erika ha sido la persona que ha disparado esa ballesta, ¿vas a estar a salvo en el viaje de vuelta a casa?

Ephiny se sentó en un cómodo montón de heno y reflexionó.

—No lo sé.

Xena se contempló las manos.

—Bueno, puede que tenga una solución. Un... testigo, más o menos, para ti —se detuvo pensativa—. Tenemos a una huérfana por aquí... se llama Cait. A sus padres los mató la banda de un señor de la guerra errante —se echó hacia atrás y miró a Ephiny—. Se gana la vida cazando animales pequeños y vendiéndoselos a la gente del pueblo. Se le da bien... y sólo tiene doce años.

—Muy joven para estar sola —murmuró Ephiny.

—Mucho —asintió Xena—. Cuando llegué aquí, me rogó que le enseñara a manejar la espada. La convencí de que probablemente no era muy buena idea. Pero... —señaló a Ephiny con la cabeza—, sería una buena amazona.

—¿Y ella quiere? —preguntó Ephiny, pensándoselo—. Ya sabes que no adoptamos gente sin más sólo porque sean huérfanas o lo que sea.

—Ella quiere —afirmó Xena, tajante—. De hecho, me ha pedido que la lleve a vuestra aldea. Le dije que me lo pensaría... cuando fuese —se echó hacia delante—. Es un riesgo, lo sé... pero es fuerte y no es una completa inocente.

Ephiny asintió.

—Está bien. Me la llevo.

—Bien —Xena suspiró—. Bueno, acomódate en el heno y duerme un poco. Yo tengo que escribir una nota.

Ephiny sonrió.

—Me parece buena idea. Las dos cosas —dijo, sonriendo al ver que había sorprendido a Xena. Luego cogió una manta de caballo que estaba libre y se acurrucó en la blanda paja, donde se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos.

Xena se quedó mirándola un momento y luego se echó a reír por dentro. Luego se concentró en el pergamino que tenía delante. _Oh... esto no va a ser fácil. Las palabras no son lo mío. Pero... vamos a ver..._

 _Querida Gabrielle:_ (decía)

 _Pues sí, me he lanzado a conquistar el mundo. Otra vez. Y he empezado por Anfípolis. Lo siguiente es Potedaia. Saludaré de tu parte a tu familia, puesto que estoy segura de que me recuerdan con cariño. Ha sido agradable tener a Ephiny de visita y recibir noticias de lo que está pasando allí. He conseguido no pegar a Erika, pero a lo mejor lo haces tú cuando vuelvan, porque creemos que ha intentado que Ephiny haga amistad con un par de flechas de ballesta._

 _No hay manera de aburrirse cuando tú andas cerca, ¿eh? Madre y Toris te envían saludos y Ephiny te llevará algo de parte de madre que creo que te va a gustar mucho. El pueblo me ha sentado bien hasta ahora, dejando aparte el plan para dominar el mundo, claro._

 _Sí, como norma general, no me gustan las cursiladas. ¿Pero no te dije una vez que tú eres la excepción a la regla? Creo que sí que te lo dije... además, yo también te echo de menos. No me perdería vuestra fiesta por nada del mundo: puedes contar conmigo._

 _Aguanta, bardo mía. No corras riesgos y ten cuidado. Y puedes decirle a tu amiga Arella que si te pone un dedo encima, esparciré sus restos por el camino de Atenas en trozos tan pequeñitos que tendrán que usar pinzas para recogerlos._

 _Lo digo en serio._

X

 _Bueno_ , pensó, _artístico no es. Pero creo que la idea queda clara._ Dobló el pergamino, le echó cera encima y luego se detuvo un momento, pensando. Gabrielle había sellado el suyo con un sello de amazona, por supuesto... _así que me parece que voy a tener que sacar esa cosa._ Fue a las alforjas de Argo y se puso a hurgar, hasta que sacó una bolsita, de donde extrajo un anillo de sello. El suyo. De los malos tiempos, cuando las misivas marcadas con esta insignia sembraban el terror por el territorio. Lo miró pensativa, luego regresó a la mesa y aplicó el sello a la cera caliente. _Ya era hora de que eso sellase algo que..._ No terminó la idea y sopló para apagar la vela, cogió a Ares y subió al pajar.

Se tumbó y se quedó flotando en un cansancio agradable que hacía que el pajar pareciera un colchón relleno de plumas. Se puso a pensar. Esta vez no quería ni necesitaba que el sueño se lo impidiera.


	14. Chapter 14

**La esencia de una guerrera 14**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

Erika estaba taciturna al día siguiente. Ephiny lo advirtió con una sonrisa tensa. La amazona morena comía en silencio el excelente y gran desayuno que les sirvió Toris y evitaba mirar a Ephiny a los ojos. _Ah... es muy joven_ , pensó Ephiny, aunque no estaba dispuesta en absoluto a usar eso como excusa para justificar un asesinato. _También lo es Arella. Tal vez eso es parte del problema..._ Echó una mirada al otro lado de la sala, donde estaba sentada Xena, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas cubiertas con botas, hablando en voz baja con una niña sentada frente a ella. Más alta de lo normal, de pelo rubio clarísimo y muy delgada, la niña llevaba un arco corto colgado del hombro y una aljaba colgada del ancho cinturón. A sus pies había un morral de viaje informe y escuchaba atentamente a la guerrera.

—Cait, sabes que no tienes que ir si no quieres —dijo Xena, en voz baja—. Puedes quedarte aquí, madre ha dicho que tendrías un sitio para ti en nuestro... —aquí sonrió un poco—, hogar, si lo quieres.

Cait la miró solemnemente con sus ojos grises casi incoloros.

—Quiero ir. Yo... hay cosas que quiero que aquí no puedo encontrar —esbozó media sonrisa—. Creo que tú lo comprendes.

Xena asintió. Lo comprendía. Y lo que no le había dicho a Ephiny era que después de que sus padres murieran en el ataque, esta niña se había colado en el campamento enemigo y le había cortado el cuello al líder. Una niña peligrosa, era Cait. Una a quien ella comprendía de una forma única.

—Muy bien. Ephiny te llevará al territorio de las amazonas y te buscará una familia adoptiva. Está bien, puedes confiar en ella —bajó la voz—. Pero en la otra no. Creemos que anoche intentó matar a Ephiny.

—Es cierto —contestó Cait con cautela—. Yo la vi y la seguí cuando me pareció que se dirigía a tu sitio de siempre.

Xena le sonrió, pues hacía tiempo que sabía que tenía una espectadora silenciosa.

—¿Y has estado disfrutando del espectáculo? —preguntó, con tono humorístico.

Cait sonrió, sin la menor vergüenza. Se había enfadado mucho con Xena cuando la guerrera se negó a enseñarle a manejar la espada, pero a lo largo de las semanas, primero le había ido cayendo bien y luego había acabado sintiendo un aprecio auténtico y entusiasta por ella. Por la única persona con la que le parecía que podía hablar con franqueza. La única persona que había conocido en su corta vida que entendía perfectamente sus motivaciones.

—Anoche estuvo mejor que nunca —suspiró, con los ojos iluminados—. Fue como... magia.

Xena la miró, desconcertada.

—Sí, el ejercicio no estuvo mal —dijo despacio—. Estaba de muy buen humor.

—Ya lo noté —contestó Cait suavemente.

—Sí, ¿eh? —replicó Xena, sonriendo. Se irguió—. Me gustaría que hicieras algo por mí.

Cait asintió.

—Lo intentaré.

Xena cogió dos cosas y las empujó al otro lado de la mesa. La primera, un paquete de pergamino sellado, se la entregó a Cait.

—Esto quiero que se lo des a la reina amazona. Es Gabrielle. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Cait asintió enérgicamente.

—Oh, sí. Tu amiga, la del pelo dorado rojizo. La narradora.

—Sí, ésa es —Xena dejó que una sonrisa asomase un momento a su cara por lo demás seria—. Tú dáselo, reconocerá el sello —cogió el otro objeto y se puso a darle vueltas entre las manos—. Esto necesito que te lo lleves y se lo des a ella también. ¿Puedes hacerlo? —le entregó el objeto a Cait, que lo cogió con cuidado y lo examinó. Un cuchillo hábilmente forjado, del mismo molde que su larga espada, con un sello grabado en la empuñadura. Un sello igual al de la cera del pergamino. Cait lo sacó con cuidado de la vaina de cuero y examinó la hoja bien afilada y los dos canalillos paralelos que bajaban por cada lado. Miró a Xena, con un conocimiento impropio de sus doce años, luego volvió a mirar el cuchillo y lo envainó.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo la niña, tajante y tranquila.

Xena asintió y le tocó la mano, bajando la voz.

—Quiero que vigiles a Ephiny, Cait. Es importante que llegue a casa —sus ojos azules se clavaron en los grises.

Cait le sostuvo la mirada, pero se llevó el cuchillo a los labios y lo besó.

—Lo haré —susurró y dos almas fieras intercambiaron un entendimiento—. Lo prometo.

—Vale, y cuando la veas —añadió Xena, echando un vistazo a las amazonas que esperaban—, dale ese cuchillo a Gabrielle. Dile que es de mi parte. Para... las emergencias. Y dale otra cosa de mi parte.

Cait se levantó, pues sabía que era hora de marcharse.

—¿El qué?

—Ven aquí —dijo Xena y, cuando la niña se acercó, se echó hacia delante y le dio un abrazo que, tras un momento de estupor, Cait le devolvió con fuerza—. Así —dijo Xena, soltándola—. ¿Vale?

Cait sonrió.

—Creo que eso le va a gustar más que el cuchillo —dijo, sabiamente.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Ah, creo que tienes razón. Pero dáselo de todas formas —el cuchillo... todavía estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza, pensando si era o no una buena idea. No esperaba que Gabrielle lo fuera a usar, no... lo que sentía la bardo sobre el derramamiento de sangre era algo de lo que Xena era poderosamente consciente. No... pero el incidente de las flechas le había causado mucha preocupación por su seguridad y había estado a punto de mandar a paseo la cautela y todo lo demás y simplemente... ir... en persona a la aldea amazona. De hecho, plantada al amanecer de cara al viento ante el establo, había sentido un tirón repentino y urgente en esa dirección y hasta dio varios pasos antes de darse cuenta y detenerse. No, Gabrielle no usaría el puñal.

Pero era lo bastante prudente como para saber que si lo llevaba al cinto, eso podría, tal vez podría detener una posible amenaza. Y... el sello garantizaba que todo el que lo viera supiera con exactitud quién estaba detrás de la acosada reina amazona. _Podría ir sin más... pero ha dicho que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo... y según el análisis de Ephiny, cualquier posible desafío está todavía en fase de planificación. No quiero estropearle las cosas, pero desde luego, tampoco quiero que le hagan daño. O algo peor. ¿Un poco más de tiempo, bardo mía? Está bien, pero no mucho más. Creo que no voy a esperar hasta esa fiesta para hacerte una visita_ , decidió severamente. _Aunque..._ su mente se burló amablemente de ella, _no es que necesites una excusa, ¿verdad?_

—Oh, espera... casi me olvido —murmuró Xena, apresurándose a reprimir una sonrisa—. Ahora mismo vuelvo —desapareció en la cocina y no tardó en encontrar a Cyrene, que vigilaba una olla que hervía ligeramente. Levantó la mirada al oír los característicos pasos de su hija.

—Buenos días, querida —le sonrió.

—Hola —contestó Xena, apoyándose en un soporte de madera—. No tendrás por aquí algunas de esas empanadillas, ¿verdad?

Cyrene se echó a reír.

—Creo que tengo una nueva adicta —bromeó—. Todo parte de mi plan para conseguir que te quedes.

Xena le sonrió con cariño.

—Para mí no. Para una amiga.

—Oh, por supuesto —Cyrene sofocó una carcajada y luego se detuvo y la miró—. ¡Ah... espera! ¿Para Gabrielle? —observó el rostro de su hija con ojos pícaros. La sonrisa de Xena le contestó—. Bueno, en ese caso, te prepararé un paquete.

—¿En ese caso? —preguntó Xena, enarcando una ceja.

Cyrene subió la mano y la agarró de la barbilla, riendo.

—Bueno, ahora es parte de la familia, ¿no?

 _Oh._ Xena notó el rubor que le iba subiendo por el cuello hasta las mejillas. _No tiene sentido mentir. A ella no, al menos._

—Sí, supongo que sí —fue la tranquila respuesta, seguida de una ligera carcajada.

Su madre sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la tripa.

—El amor te sienta bien, querida —fue detrás de una alacena y sacó un paño para envolver, le dio tiempo a Xena para que se serenara y luego salió de nuevo con un paquete muy bien envuelto—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —contestó la guerrera, con un pequeña sonrisa—. Sé que serán apreciadas.

Cyrene la despidió con un gesto.

—Hala, vete. Tengo que ocuparme del estofado —esperó hasta oír que se cerraba la puerta y luego se echó a reír para sí misma. _Si hace un mes alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a pasar una cosa así, lo habría echado a escobazos por la puerta. Y ahora mira: el negocio va mejor que nunca y el pueblo está... renovado, con una confianza que emana directamente de ella. Creo que por fin ha pagado esa deuda. Al menos a mí me la ha pagado. Creo que la quiero otra vez. No, sé que la quiero._

—Muy bien —dijo Xena, regresando a la mesa y llevando a Cait hasta las amazonas—. ¿Todo el mundo listo? —Cait, que ya había hecho desaparecer el cuchillo guardándolo, sonrió con timidez a las dos mujeres—. Ésta es Cait y quiere ir con vosotras. Cait, éstas son Ephiny y Erika y son amazonas —le entregó un paquete a Ephiny, con una sonrisa—. Dale esto a su majestad, por favor. Con los saludos de mi madre.

—Hola, Cait —Ephiny sonrió afectuosamente—. ¿Estás preparada? —Erika se limitó a saludar a la niña inclinando la cabeza.

—Todo listo —dijo Cait, levantando su morral.

Ephiny le dio una palmadita a la niña en el hombro y la llevó hacia la puerta. Se volvió al abrirla y miró a Xena, que estaba de pie, cruzada de brazos, observando.

—Cuídate —dijo, saludándola con la cabeza.

—Nos veremos —contestó Xena, enarcando una ceja y guiñando apenas un ojo. Vio alivio seguido de comprensión en el rostro de la amazona rubia.

 ** _Aldea amazona: por la noche, dos días después_**

Gabrielle apoyó la cabeza en las manos, respirando hondo para intentar calmarse. La escena de hoy en la sala del consejo la había asustado más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, aunque se había mantenido firme y había hecho valer su punto de vista. Una vez más. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir haciendo esto? Primero, los rumores de una invasión de su territorio por parte de los centauros. Resultaron ser falsos. Luego llegó la noticia de que había bandidos de la aldea vecina arrasando los campos. También resultó ser falsa. En cada ocasión, la paz había prevalecido. La calma había prevalecido. La otra mañana, tuvo la seguridad de que Arella la iba a desafiar, en el comedor mismo a la hora del desayuno. Le costó controlar el ataque de miedo puro e irracional. Pero lo hizo. Ahora, llegaba la noticia de que Ephiny regresaba con Erika y una niña desconocida.

—¿Gabrielle? —se oyó la suave voz de Granella en la puerta. Levantó la mirada y vio a la delgada amazona mirándola con cierta preocupación—. Ephiny ha llegado a la puerta. He pensado que querrías saberlo.

—Gracias —dijo la bardo, respirando hondo y apartándose de la mesa de trabajo. Cruzando la habitación, se detuvo en la puerta, vio a la rubia de inmediato y se quedó mirando mientras Erika se alejaba rumbo a la zona de Arella con la cara muy larga. Se animó, al darse cuenta de que eso sólo quería decir una cosa, aunque no había tenido la menor duda. Ephiny la vio y echó a andar hacia ella, haciéndole un gesto al tercer miembro de su grupo para que fuera con ella. _¿Pero quién...?_ pensó la bardo. Le resultaba vagamente conocida, pero Gabrielle tardó un poco en recordar de qué... aunque se le fue aclarando la memoria a medida que se acercaban y de repente se acordó. _¿Eh?_

—¡Gabrielle! —la llamó Ephiny, con aire cansado, pero aliviado—. Tenías toda la razón —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, comparable a la que lucía la reina—. Y te traigo un tratado firmado por la conquistadora del mundo.

Gabrielle fue hacia ellas, notando que se le quitaba parte de la tensión.

—Seguro que puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo vio —dijo la bardo riendo y luego miró a la niña—. Hola, Cait... cuánto tiempo.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron al ver que se acordaba de ella y sonrió a Gabrielle con timidez. Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa y las hizo pasar a las dos a su cabaña. _Está más alta, pero sigue pareciendo un fantasma._

—Parece que aquí Cait quiere formar parte de nuestra gran familia, Gabrielle —dijo Ephiny en tono de guasa—. Viene recomendada por Xena.

—Bueno, ésa es recomendación suficiente para mí —replicó la reina, guiñándole el ojo a Cait.

—Tengo unas cosas para ti —dijo Cait, acercándose un poco.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Gabrielle, un poco desconcertada—. ¿Cómo qué?

Le ofreció el pergamino primero.

—Esto.

Gabrielle lo cogió, miró el sello y sonrió relajadamente.

—Ya veo quién lo envía —se echó a reír. Empezó a sentir un calorcillo en la boca del estómago.

Cait también sonrió.

—Sí. Y esto... dijo que te dijera que era en caso de emergencias —la niña sacó un objeto largo de su morral y se lo entregó solemnemente.

La bardo alargó la mano despacio y lo cogió, examinándolo con los ojos, y tocó suavemente el sello de la empuñadura. Sus ojos se posaron en Ephiny, advirtiendo las ojeras de agotamiento que tenía la rubia amazona bajo los ojos y su mirada preocupada.

—Gracias — _En caso de emergencias... ¿qué puede haber pasado para que Xena se asuste hasta el punto de enviarme esto?_

Cait esperó.

—Una cosa más —dijo, suavemente.

Gabrielle volvió a prestar atención a la niña.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es? —preguntó, obligándose a hablar con tono paciente y alegre.

—Esto —y la niña se adelantó y abrazó a la sorprendida bardo, intentando estrujarla con todas sus fuerzas. Con toda la fuerza que sabía que habría deseado la guerrera que se había quedado atrás. Porque a esta amiga suya parecía hacerle mucha falta.

Gabrielle tomó aliento temblorosamente y abrazó a su vez a la niña.

—Gracias, Cait —dijo y soltó a la niña, revolviéndole el pelo—. Eso ha sido lo mejor.

Cait dejó asomar media sonrisa.

—Ya le dije yo que ibas a decir eso —dijo.

—Bueno, Cait, vamos a instalarte —Ephiny suspiró y miró hacia la puerta, aliviada al ver allí a Granella, que esperaba—. Gran, ¿puedes...?

—Claro —la exploradora puso la mano con delicadeza en el hombro de Cait—. Vamos, Cait... seguro que tienes hambre —intercambió un saludo con Ephiny y se llevó a la niña.

Gabrielle se las quedó mirando mientras se iban, luego se volvió hacia Ephiny y le tiró del brazo.

—Siéntate antes de que te caigas. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, secamente, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa de trabajo—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que reciba esto... —levantó el cuchillo—, de mi por lo general sensata, aunque superprotectora mejor amiga?

Ephiny se lo contó.

—De modo que creemos, y ahora Cait lo confirma, que Erika intentaba conseguir que Xena no pudiera ser tu campeona. Yo sólo era una... oportuna excusa —le echó a la reina una mirada sardónica—. Sin embargo, tu campeona se apresuró a decirme que la ley amazona no se le iba a aplicar a ella como alguien le hiciera algo a su Gabrielle —la amazona sonrió por dentro al ver el rápido sonrojo que cubrió las claras facciones de Gabrielle—. Y, por cierto, te envía esto —le pasó a Gabrielle el paquete envuelto—. Dijo que con los saludos de su madre.

Gabrielle cogió el paquete con curiosidad y lo desenvolvió y en su cara apareció una sonrisa inesperada.

—Qué bien me conoce —dijo, riendo suavemente, y mostró las empanadillas. Olían maravillosamente y las probó de inmediato, enarcando las cejas con placer—. Oh, caray... ¡están fantásticas! —le ofreció una a Ephiny, que reprimió una sonrisa y aceptó, masticando pensativa—. Bueno... ¿y cómo van las cosas por allí? —preguntó la bardo, con aire indiferente.

Ephiny le sonrió con intención.

—Bien, creo... se ha ganado a todo Anfípolis, por cierto. Y... ah, sí, no sé cómo, pero se ha encontrado un cachorro de lobo que la sigue por todas partes.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—¿Un cachorro? Lo que daría por verlo — _Oh... qué cierto es eso. Tal que ahora mismo._

—Sí, no me contó la historia, pero es una monada. Lo llama Ares —dijo la amazona con tono de guasa, viendo cómo el humor de la reina mejoraba considerablemente—. Y anoche me levanté para colocar bien mi colchón de paja y la pillé durmiendo con él acurrucado en el pliegue del brazo, los dos bien pegaditos. Era una cosa tiernísima. Pero si le dices que lo he visto, seguro que nos mata a las dos —por la sonrisa encantada de Gabrielle valía la pena correr ese riesgo.

—Ni una palabra, te lo prometo —dijo la reina riendo—. Detesta que la gente consiga ver lo que hay debajo de esa fachada de guerrera despiadada que se pone.

—Salvo tú —a Ephiny se le escaparon las palabras antes de poder detenerlas y aguantó la respiración, esperando la regañina.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando un momento, luego sonrió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Salvo yo —asintió alegremente—. Pero me costó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo —hizo una pausa—. Aunque no me importó.

Ephiny se echó a reír.

—Seguro —y continuó con su informe—. Y aunque tiene unas cicatrices muy recientes en los brazos que se parecen mucho a las marcas de una pantera y que tampoco me explicó, por lo demás tiene un aspecto estupendo. Creo que esta estancia con su familia le ha venido bien —observó que la reina absorbía todo como una esponja.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Gracias, me alegro de oír eso. Tampoco es que estuviera preocupada... ya conoces a Xena. Es capaz de encontrar soluciones para prácticamente cualquier situación.

Ephiny sonrió y asintió.

—Eso es cierto. Es única.

La bardo sonrió a su vez y asintió.

—Entre otras cosas —cogió el pergamino y rompió el sello, leyendo el contenido con curiosidad. Luego lo volvió a leer y esta vez en su cara se fue formando una lenta sonrisa. El tratado llevaba algunas enmiendas en puntos muy divertidos y se le había añadido un artículo para la protección de Potedaia por unos pocos dinares más. Y la conclusión... escrita en un dialecto que la guerrera sabía perfectamente que sólo ella podría leer. _Y luego dice que no le gustan las cursiladas._ Tocó las palabras con la punta de un dedo. Una risita, fuera de lugar dada la gravedad de la situación, brotó a la superficie—. Lo siento. Es que aquí ha puesto una cosa muy graciosa —echó una mirada a Ephiny, que observaba su cara con aire risueño y cansado. Y luego pasó al segundo pergamino, que la hizo estallar en carcajadas—. Oh... muy bueno —le leyó el último párrafo a Ephiny, que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para reírse también—. Ojalá...

Ephiny levantó la mirada cuando la bardo se quedó callada. La reina daba vueltas al pergamino entre las manos.

—Gabrielle... —dijo, vacilando.

—Sí —los ojos verdes levantaron la mirada y parpadearon—. En cualquier caso, me alegro de que hayas vuelto sana y salva —logró sonreír con aire tranquilizador—. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Pareces agotada.

La amazona se levantó con un esfuerzo.

—Lo estoy —suspiró—. Cuesta dormir con un ojo abierto, aunque... —dijo pensativa—, me daba cuenta de que la pequeña Cait me vigilaba estrechamente —le echó a la bardo una sonrisa taimada—. Creo que cierta amiga superprotectora tuya le debió de dar instrucciones en privado.

Gabrielle lo pensó un momento y luego se echó a reír suavemente.

—A Xena no le gusta dejar las cosas al azar — _Y ojalá que en estos momentos pudiera sentir sus brazos superprotectores a mi alrededor_ —. Así que no me sorprendería.

—Buenas noches —suspiró Ephiny y agitó un poco la mano—. Y trata de dormir un poco tú también, ¿vale? —la fulminó en broma con la mirada y se marchó, meneando la cabeza.

—Sí, claro —murmuró la bardo, sentándose en la cama y mirando el pergamino que seguía aferrando con una mano. Lo leyó varias veces, con labios risueños al imaginar las palabras, entonación incluida, pronunciadas por Xena. Sobre todo el último párrafo, porque oía en su mente la bajada de tono deliberada y ese leve gruñido que lo acompañaría. _Dos semanas más hasta la luna llena. No sé si lo voy a conseguir._

Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo malhumorada. _Estoy cansada. Estoy cansadísima y exasperadísima y lo único que quiero... dioses._ Cerró los ojos y concentró hasta la última gota de ese deseo en su objeto, empleando toda su energía para enviarlo. _Xena... sé que no me puedes oír. Sé que sólo los muertos pueden oír nuestros pensamientos. Pero no sé qué otra cosa hacer, así que voy a hacer como que me oyes. Por favor. Te necesito._

Y entonces, inquieta, se quedó dormida y se despertó sólo cuando se vio atrapada en el peor de sus sueños, la vieja y conocida pesadilla en que Xena moría, llevándose la mitad de su alma consigo y dejando el vacío detrás, y entonces se vio lanzada al mundo de la vigilia, donde el presente y el pasado se fundían y ella no sabía si se trataba de un sueño. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, con el corazón desbocado, mirando a su alrededor con aprensión. Hasta que el crujido de un pergamino le hizo posar la mirada en la hoja que aferraba en el puño. Hasta que sus ojos leyeron las palabras y le hicieron recordar que esto era el ahora y que Xena estaba bien viva y que ella estaba aquí para ayudar a poner en orden a las amazonas, no porque no tuviera otra opción.

—Oh, dioses —dijo en voz alta, esperando a que se le calmase el corazón. _Vale... vale... respira hondo... Vamos, Gabrielle, sólo era un sueño, ya no eres una cría._ Estremecida, se levantó, fue hasta la jarra que tenía encima de su mesa de trabajo, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió con largos tragos. Luego, con cuidado, con precisión, dejó el vaso, se desplomó en la silla y se puso la cabeza en las manos. _Oh, bueno... de todas formas, ya casi está amaneciendo_ , pensó su cerebro medio aturdido. _Supongo que un buen chapuzón en agua fría no me hará ningún daño._

 ** _Anfípolis: esa misma noche_**

—Xena —la llamó Cyrene, suavemente, y luego alargó la mano para tocar la de su hija. La guerrera se había parado a medio masticar y estaba sentada en silencio, con expresión absorta.

—¿Mmm? —Xena pegó un respingo y sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejársela—. Mm. Perdón —dejó el tenedor y se echó hacia atrás un momento, respirando hondo. _¿Pero qué ha sido eso? Dioses... creo que de verdad me pasa algo. Llevo toda la noche igual._

Cyrene se acercó más a ella.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —susurró, y en su tono se percibía ahora la preocupación—. Es la segunda vez esta noche que te me vas.

—No... no lo sé —confesó Xena, meneando la cabeza despacio—. Es que no paro de tener la sensación de que hay algo que va mal en alguna parte.

—¿Es Gabrielle? —preguntó Cyrene, frotando el dorso de la mano de Xena con el pulgar.

La guerrera ni se molestó en intentar disimular.

—No lo sé —contestó, mirando al frente, donde Toris volvía a la mesa con otro vaso de cerveza.

Toris vio su expresión cuando llegó y se sentó rápidamente a su lado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —echó una mirada rápida a Cyrene, que se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Escuchad, creo que estoy cansada —dijo la guerrera, apartándose de la mesa y levantándose—. Me voy a relajar un rato —apretó el hombro de su madre y le dio una palmadita a Toris en la cabeza—. Que os divirtáis —dejó la taberna y salió al fresco aire nocturno, cargado con el denso olor a lluvia. A lo lejos, oyó el rugido del trueno y vio el veloz relámpago de los rayos en el horizonte.

Una honda bocanada de aire no le sirvió para disipar la sensación de pánico que llevaba unas horas sintiendo, una sensación sin causa aparente, pero que era absolutamente real para ella. _¿Es Gabrielle?_ Reconocer eso sería reconocer que Jessan estaba, con toda probabilidad, en lo cierto y que compartían una conexión que no estaba segura de comprender. ¿O era sólo su imaginación, desbocada por el incidente con Erika y la inquietud de Ephiny?

 _Qué curioso... hasta ahora siempre me he fiado de mis instintos_ , pensó, apoyándose en la barandilla del porche de la taberna. Oyó que la puerta se abría detrás de ella y se volvió cuando Cyrene llegó a su lado y se apoyó también en la barandilla.

—¿Sigues preocupada? —preguntó Cyrene, mirándola. No le hacía falta preguntarlo. Notaba la tensión que se desprendía casi de la alta figura que estaba a su lado.

—No consigo quitármelo de encima —contestó la guerrera, contemplando pensativa la oscuridad—. Tengo un nudo en el estómago —sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela—. No es nada tangible, sólo... una especie de aprensión.

Cyrene se mordió el labio un momento y luego posó la mano en el brazo que tenía al lado.

—Xena... a veces nuestra mente y nuestro corazón nos intentan decir cosas que en realidad no estamos preparados para escuchar —miró con franqueza a los ojos sorprendidos—. Y creo que deberías escuchar.

Xena volvió a contemplar la noche.

—Ya lo sé —contestó por fin, en voz baja—. Es que no estoy segura de si me está diciendo algo que necesito saber o algo que simplemente quiero oír —meneó la cabeza y se irguió—. Pero no creo que pueda correr el riesgo de no averiguarlo.

Cyrene sonrió.

—Vas a ir.

—Sí —fue la respuesta, al tiempo que la guerrera se volvía hacia el establo apenas visible.

—Ten cuidado —le aconsejó su madre, abrazándola rápidamente.

Xena asintió.

—Lo tendré —y bajó muy decidida por el sendero, cruzó la puerta y la cerró al pasar. Ahora que la decisión estaba tomada, sus movimientos se hicieron precisos y resueltos. Quitándose la túnica, cambió el lino por el cuero y se abrochó los tirantes con ágil precisión. Levantando la armadura de los hombros, metió la cabeza por ella, se colocó las placas con un leve tintineo de metal al chocar con metal y abrochó debidamente las hebillas que las sujetaban con un satisfactorio chasquido.

Fue hasta Argo, echándole una manta para la silla por el lomo en cuanto alzó la cabeza, ya inquieta, pues sabía lo que significaba toda esa armadura. Sujetó la manta, luego cogió la silla del murete de la caballeriza y la colocó sobre el lomo del caballo, apretando la cincha con un tirón suave y experto. Le pasó la brida por la cabeza, metiéndole las orejas por debajo de la cabezada y pasándole el flequillo a través de las correas. Abrochó la cadenilla y le hizo morder el bocado.

—Tranquila, chica —murmuró—. Vamos —abrió la puerta de una patada—. Vamos, atrás —se apartó mientras Argo retrocedía obedientemente para salir de la caballeriza y la siguió hasta la puerta.

Xena cogió sus brazales y se sentó un momento para ponerse las espinilleras, tras lo cual pegó unas patadas en el suelo con las botas para asentar la armadura protectora. Levantó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta y su madre asomó la cabeza.

—Ya casi estoy lista —dijo, levantándose y colocándose la espada envainada en los enganches de la espalda, hecho lo cual, se colgó el chakram de la cintura.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Cyrene un poco sin aliento—. Pareces mucho... más grande... cuando te pones todo eso —dijo, entrando en el establo, y alargó una mano para tocar la reluciente armadura.

Xena se la quedó mirando, con una sonrisa afectuosa y humorística.

—Como si no fuese ya lo bastante grande —comentó—. Parece que esta noche me voy a mojar, para colmo —colocó una alforja con provisiones sobre la cruz de la yegua, sujeta a una de las diversas argollas de la silla.

—Toma —dijo Cyrene, entregándole un paquete—. No creo que vayas a tener oportunidad de pararte a comer.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Madre —dijo, pero cogió el paquete y la abrazó rápidamente—. Gracias. Deséame suerte.

—Buena suerte —dijo Cyrene, obedientemente—. ¿Y me haces un favor?

Xena la miró, enarcando una ceja.

—Si puedo, por supuesto.

—Tráete a Gabrielle cuando vuelvas —dijo Cyrene, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Quiero conocerla.

La guerrera tomó aliento y luego lo soltó.

—Muy bien — _Qué lista, Xena... como las juntes a las dos, estás muerta. Ah, en fin_ —. Lo haré —prometió y sacó a Argo por la puerta, se montó con agilidad y la dirigió hacia el camino.

 ** _Aldea amazona: esa misma noche_**

Erika entró con impaciencia en la cabaña de Arella, sobresaltando a la alta pelirroja.

—Nada —soltó la morena—. Y deja que te diga una cosa, más vale que te pienses bien lo del desafío.

Arella apartó la mirada del mapa que estaba estudiando y ladeó la cabeza.

—En primer lugar, bienvenida —dijo, acercándose y abrazando a la mujer más baja—. En segundo lugar, merecía la pena intentarlo, no te sientas mal —sonrió—. Yo he hecho algunos progresos aquí, pero maldita sea, cómo se resiste esa mujer —arrugó el entrecejo—. Bueno, ¿qué decías del desafío?

Erika se sentó de golpe, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas.

—Qué semana del Hades. El viaje de ida fue desquiciante. Esa Ephiny y sus malditos ojos. Luego llegamos y, efectivamente, nuestra reinita tenía razón. Como sospechabas —suspiró con cansancio. Arella fue a una mesa pequeña, sirvió un líquido rojo en un vaso alto y se lo dio a Erika, acuclillándose a su lado y dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Gracias —dijo, cogiendo el vaso, y bebió un largo trago—. Oh... qué bueno —apoyó la frente en el vaso durante un instante—. Bueno, a lo que iba... esa noche vi que Xena se metía en el bosque. La seguí... quería saber qué tramaba. Y por los dioses... Arella, lo que vi no era humano. No es posible que fuese capaz de hacer las cosas que la vi hacer.

Arella se cansó de estar en cuclillas y se sentó delante de Erika con las piernas cruzadas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —apoyó la barbilla en la mano—. No te entiendo.

Erika meneó la cabeza morena.

—Se puso a hacer... no sé, ejercicios con la espada, supongo. Pero los hacía a tal velocidad que no se veía la hoja, Ari. Y luego se puso a hacerlos dando volteretas y saltos por el aire... se ponía... Mira, no lo hagas, ¿vale? Sé que eres muy buena, Ari, buena de verdad... pero ésta no es que fuese buena. Superaba cualquier cosa.

Arella se mordisqueó el labio pensativa.

—Podría presentar el desafío ahora... no logrará llegar a tiempo.

—No te va a valer y lo sabes. Ha nombrado a una campeona. Te obligarán a esperar —contestó Erika, apartando un mechón de pelo de los ojos de Arella.

Arella suspiró.

—Bueno, pues tendremos que impedir que llegue aquí —miró el rostro sorprendido de Erika—. Escucha, he intentado una y otra vez hacérselo entender a nuestra supuesta reina. Está absolutamente decidida a seguir su línea hasta llevarnos a la ruina completa. Cada maniobra que intento, ella la contrarresta. Cada rumor que hago correr, ella lo aplasta. Te lo juro, esa mujer es... —meneó la cabeza—. Bueno, el caso es que ha firmado un tratado con las dos aldeas del norte y hasta ahí podríamos llegar. Ya han empezado a construir granjas en los bosques del norte —se apretó las sienes—. No comprendo por qué no consigo hacerle ver lo que nos está haciendo. No entiende lo que somos, Rika. Se cree que somos granjeras o algo así. Después de vivir dos años con Xena, se podría pensar que comprende lo que es una guerrera. Supongo que no. A lo mejor piensa que también puede cambiar a Xena de esta forma.

Erika masajeó suavemente el musculoso hombro que tenía al lado.

—Lo sé. Pero deja que te diga que ese fuego tiene llamas muy profundas... ella no sabe con qué está jugando —sonrió con ironía—. En cualquier caso, me quedo esperando a que Xena termine con este espectáculo imposible de talento técnico y entonces me doy cuenta de que Ephiny también la ha seguido al bosque. Una oportunidad perfecta, pienso... de modo que me sitúo detrás de ellas. Se ponen a hablar... —siguió narrando, consciente de la mirada apreciativa de Arella—. Porque Xena también la había oído, aunque bien saben los dioses que Ephiny no es mala rastreadora, y se había colocado detrás de ella. Y le dio un susto, qué gracia me hizo. Así que se ponen a hablar y yo tenso la ballesta y entonces me doy cuenta de que Xena lo ha oído. Te lo juro, esa mujer tiene oído de lobo, Ari, el mecanismo de mi ballesta hace menos ruido que dos briznas de hierba al rozarse, tú lo sabes. De modo que veo que se queda muy quieta... y pienso que tenías razón... si las historias son ciertas, es capaz de esquivar mis flechas. Y disparo. Y ya lo creo que se aparta.

Arella se echó hacia delante.

—¿Fallaste? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¡No! —Erika levantó las manos disgustada—. ¡La maldita va y atrapa las flechas! ¡En medio del aire! Y créeme, tardé un rato en volver a encajarme la mandíbula antes de salir corriendo de allí —bebió un largo trago del vino—. Ari, me da miedo —miró a Arella a los ojos—. De verdad. Estuve cenando con ella y no podía mirarla a los ojos más de un segundo. Es tan intensa.

Arella se quedó pensativa.

—Mientras siga viva, estamos atrapadas, Rika —se puso muy seria—. Mientras sea la campeona de Gabrielle, viviremos de acuerdo a las normas de Gabrielle. Yo no puedo vivir así. No soy granjera y, como pueblo, moriremos sin la necesidad de luchar. Tú lo sabes. Nos convertiremos en un grupo más de campesinas. ¿Tú quieres eso? Yo no. No puedo aceptarlo. He probado el sabor del combate... y no puedo renunciar a él. Así que me parece que voy a tener que hacer que mi cuerpo siga a mis creencias —miró al suelo—. ¿Va a venir aquí?

—Eso creo —dijo Erika—. Creo que Gabrielle se lo ha pedido, en esa nota que llevaba Ephiny —hizo una mueca—. Y, Ari... aparte de todo lo demás... hay algo entre ellas. Con Xena es difícil saber lo que piensa en el mejor de los casos, pero ni siquiera ella logró evitar reaccionar al leer lo que ponía en esa nota.

Arella asintió.

—Entonces tenemos que detenerla. En el desfiladero. Si apostamos gente suficiente, podemos pillarla desprevenida, y me da igual que sea el propio Ares en persona, no conseguirá vencernos a todas —levantó la mirada, clavándola en los ojos de Erika—. Se trata de mi propio destino, Rika. Y si tengo que enfrentarme a Xena, eso es lo que haré. Nuestro patrimonio es demasiado importante para perderlo.

Erika asintió despacio.

—Muy bien. Estoy contigo. Todas lo estamos... ninguna de nosotras quiere ser pasarse la vida escarbando la tierra. Y tampoco quiero que las hijas que pueda tener crezcan así.

—Voy a convocar una reunión —dijo Arella, acariciándole la mejilla—. Tú duerme un poco. Pareces agotada —fue a la puerta, pensando: _Una emboscada... eso funcionará._ Y ella provocaría un conflicto con los centauros para desviar la atención de todo el mundo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el desfiladero. Conociendo a Gabrielle, y empezaba a pensar que la conocía, la mujer correría a defender a los centauros. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella podría usar esa traición de los intereses de las amazonas para acabar de enemistar a la terca reina con su pueblo. _Siento... lástima por ella, pensó, contemplando la oscuridad del bosque. Porque no comprende lo fuerte que es esta necesidad que tenemos... no la ha experimentado. ¿Cómo lo soporta Xena, me pregunto? Es un poco triste... la pequeña Gabrielle y su moral... dispuesta a reformar a la ex señora de la guerra. Qué tonta... ¿es que no se da cuenta de que no tiene nada que hacer? Supongo que no... porque cómo se empeña con nosotras. Bueno, pequeña Gabrielle, me temo que no vas a tener la oportunidad de reformar a tu amiga, porque no puedo dejarla vivir. Es demasiado peligrosa para nosotras. Lástima... porque sería una aliada magnífica. Mejor que tú, en cualquier caso._

 ** _En algún punto entre Anfípolis y el territorio de las amazonas, esa misma noche más tarde_**

El único sonido que llenaba el aire era el paso regular de Argo, que avanzaba a un trote largo que devoraba distancias y casi lograba que su jinete se quedara medio dormida. Pero la mente de Xena no paraba de pensar y la continua sensación de inquietud que tenía en el estómago la mantenía absolutamente alerta. Las palabras de Jessan no paraban de repetirse en su mente, haciéndole compañía durante las fatigosas leguas que la separaban de las montañas. _Dioses... ¿y si tiene razón?_ La idea la reconcomía. _Reconócelo. La tiene. Él ve lo que ocurre, pero tú lo sientes, sabes que lo sientes. Lo sientes desde hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Siempre sabes cuándo tiene problemas._ Bajó la mano, cogió el odre de agua, bebió un buen trago y lo volvió a colocar en su sitio. _Y si llego demasiado tarde?_ La idea le clavó una puñalada de terror en las entrañas. _Maldición... está demasiado lejos. Debería haberme ido esa noche. Sabía que tendría que haberlo hecho. Esperé porque ella dijo que necesitaba más tiempo... pero mi instinto me decía que fuera. Tendría que haber escuchado. Ahora..._ Cerró los ojos y se agarró a la crin de Argo para sostenerse y oyó un resoplido de la veloz yegua. _Si... le pasa algo porque he sido una estúpida y no he hecho caso de mis instintos tantas veces demostrados... no lograré sobrevivir. Eso también lo noto, acechando en mis entrañas. Ya lo probé una vez, en aquel templo de curación. Ella es más fuerte que yo, en ese sentido. Me pregunto si se da cuenta. Ella se habría recuperado después de mi muerte, habría seguido adelante, habría continuado con su vida. Yo no._

Las leguas pasaron a toda velocidad, hasta que llegó al recodo del camino que rodeaba las montañas y detuvo a Argo, para darle un descanso a la sudorosa yegua y pensar seriamente. Ese camino era muy largo, pero pasar por encima de las montañas era una locura. Pensó en los riscos que se alzaban por encima de ella y luego en el premio.

—Vamos, Argo. Irás conmigo hasta donde puedas —le susurró a la yegua, apartándola del camino.

Avanzaron entre las sombras de los árboles, siguiendo su sentido de la orientación, y pasaron ante madrigueras silenciosas en la profundidad del bosque, ante animales dormidos que se sobresaltaban al oír los cascos de Argo, y ante depredadores acechantes que, tal vez por deferencia a su olor, se apartaban de su camino.

Dos arroyos, cruzados sin dificultad, y un río, que Argo cruzó a nado con resoplidos de protesta y Xena vadeó, y entonces llegaron al monte bajo, donde tenía que ir vigilando dónde pisaba Argo. El amanecer las sorprendió cuando cruzaban otro río y Xena se detuvo para dejar descansar a la yegua cubierta de sudor.

—Lo sé, chica. Lo sé. Esto es muy duro —murmuró en una oreja agitada. Empapó un paño de lino y enjugó el sudor de los flancos de Argo, dejándola pastar un rato, y abrió el paquete de su madre.

En marcha de nuevo, esta vez trotando por praderas en cuesta, a medida que se acercaban a las montañas que separaban el territorio de las amazonas. El tiempo estaba empeorando y unas nubes oscuras cubrían los picos de las montañas, y el viento, que llevaba soplando sin parar desde el amanecer, se hacía racheado cada poco y ponía nerviosa a la yegua.

—Calma, Argo. Ya lo veo —hizo avanzar a la yegua, pues quería llegar a un lugar seguro, puesto que Argo, al menos, no podría viajar con la clase de tormenta que se estaba preparando. _Pero yo sí._ La sensación de angustia que tenía en el estómago había empeorado, aumentando con cada legua que avanzaba hacia las montañas. Eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, la azuzaba para seguir viajando con una urgencia que no podía rechazar.

Por fin, atravesó la última pradera y ante ella se alzaron las largas y empinadas laderas y la montaña. El trueno era más fuerte y estaba más cerca y Argo se estaba poniendo nerviosa, con las orejas aplastadas hacia atrás y las fosas nasales dilatadas.

—Vamos, un poquito más —la animó Xena, notando las primeras gotas de lluvia en la espalda. Rodearon un alto risco y Xena detuvo a la yegua, con aprensión. Bueno. Ahí tenía el motivo de que todo el mundo usara el camino. Ante ella se alzaba un acantilado cortado a pico, que se perdía en la distancia, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No había un camino para subir, ni un camino para rodearlo—. Maldición —la sola palabra produjo ecos en las peñas, burlándose de ella.

Llevo a Argo hasta el pie del acantilado y lo miró con rabia. Dar la vuelta ahora supondría perder un día de viaje. En lo alto del acantilado, según recordaba, el camino se curvaba suavemente, pasando por el desfiladero y bajando hasta el terrritorio de las amazonas.

Xena se bajó de la yegua y se acercó a la base del acantilado, mirando hacia arriba. La mayor parte de la superficie estaba cortada a pico y era lisa, sin asideros para las manos o los pies. _No puedo subir por aquí._ Sus ojos lo estudiaron y lo compararon con el ansia dolorosa que tenía en las entrañas. _¿O soy tan terca y tan estúpida que lo voy a intentar? ¿Bajo la lluvia? ¿En la oscuridad creciente?_ Cerró los ojos y probó a explorar el miedo desquiciado que la asaltaba... un miedo, se dio cuenta con repentina y sorprendente claridad, que realmente no era suyo. Que tenía un sabor conocido, que evocaba imágenes en su mente del breve período de tiempo que había pasado controlando el cuerpo de Gabrielle. Cuando luchó con Velasca. _Oh, dioses..._ Miró hacia arriba.

—Sí, soy así de estúpida.

Miró a su alrededor, vio un saliente de piedra protegido y llevó a la yegua hasta allí.

—Siento hacerte esto, Argo... pero no me queda más remedio —le quitó los arreos a la yegua y los guardó con cuidado debajo del saliente. Luego cogió las cosas esenciales que necesitaba de las alforjas y, usando una como mochila, se las cargó sobre los hombros. Por último, cogió la cara de la yegua entre las manos y la miró a los ojos, rozando con los labios la piel suave y peluda de su hocico—. Pórtate bien, Argo. Y si hago algo muy estúpido ahí arriba y no vuelvo, pues... cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? —la yegua relinchó, acariciándola con el hocico—. Sí, yo también te quiero —dijo suavemente, abrazándose a su cuello.

Fue a la pared, respiró hondo varias veces, se frotó las manos en el cuero y se puso a buscar un sitio por donde trepar.


	15. Chapter 15

**La esencia de una guerrera 15**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

 ** _Aldea amazona, a la mañana siguiente_**

Ephiny se dio la vuelta en la cama, parpadeando confusa con la luz del sol que entraba a raudales en su cabaña. Maldiciendo, se incorporó de golpe y empezó a levantarse de la cama apresuradamente, molesta por haber dormido hasta tan tarde.

—Ah... ah... ah... —dijo Solari, agitando un dedo—. Órdenes de la reina. A dormir —volvió a empujar a Ephiny a la cama con una mano fuerte—. Y no voy a discutir contigo. No veas qué genio tiene esta mañana.

Ephiny suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza, sofocando un bostezo.

—Vale... vale... —sonrió—. ¿Va todo bien?

Solari movió la mano de lado a lado.

—Por ahora está todo tranquilo. Arella ha enviado a un gran grupo de las suyas a una larga expedición de caza, así que por ese lado todo va bien. Al menos no las vamos a tener en medio —sonrió a Ephiny maliciosamente—. Y parece que va a llover, así que les deseo lo mejor.

Ephiny gruñó risueña, dejando que se le relajara el cuerpo en la cama.

—Eso está bien —dijo distraída—. A lo mejor, por una vez tenemos un día tranquilo —el rugido de un trueno lejano vibró en sus oídos—. Aunque pensándolo bien, a lo mejor no.

—Eso viene de la montaña —comentó Solari—. Lo siento por cualquiera que esté ahí fuera. El viento sopla cosa mala —vio que Ephiny volvía a cerrar los ojos—. Así me gusta —se rió suavemente, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al comedor, notando que el viento le tiraba del pelo en dos direcciones distintas a la vez, por lo que parecía—. Ah, sí... —murmuró sin hablar con nadie en concreto—. Va a ser tremendo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Granella, poniéndose a su altura—. Ah, ¿el tiempo? —se encogió de hombros—. Un buen día para quedarse durmiendo —le dio un codazo cómplice a Solari—. Que es lo que está haciendo Eph, supongo.

—Por orden mía —se oyó la voz de Gabrielle detrás de ellas. Se volvieron para ver a la reina que subía por el sendero, con la cara algo tensa—. Buenos días, por cierto —añadió, con aire más amable. Siguieron hacia el comedor, donde la mayoría de la aldea ya estaba sentada. Gabrielle fue a ocupar su puesto habitual en la mesa principal.

—Dioses, qué tensa está hoy —le dijo Solari a Granella en voz baja—. ¿Qué estará pasando?

La bardo se sentó, contemplando la sala. Advirtió que faltaban amazonas e hizo un recuento mental. ¿Veinte personas para una partida de caza? Arrugó el entrecejo. Si tenían éxito, iban a tener carne suficiente para varias semanas. A lo mejor ésa era la intención de Arella... o a lo mejor pensaba que su panda se estaba desmandando un poco y se le había ocurrido que ésta era una buena manera de aliviar la tensión. A Gabrielle le gustaba la idea, que hasta le hacía tener una opinión un poco mejor de su némesis principal. Un poco. Pero no mucho, porque, cómo no, aquí llegaba para la discusión de todas las mañanas.

—Buenos días, mi reina —la saludó Arella, enarcando una ceja para indicar la silla de al lado de la bardo, que la señaló agitando levemente la mano—. Gracias —se sentó y le murmuró algo a la amazona que se acercó con una jarra de infusión de hierbas—. Hace mucho viento —le comentó a Gabrielle.

—Cierto —contestó la bardo, intentando concentrarse en sus gachas. Sintió una súbita y abrumadora oleada de nostalgia por uno de los desayunos de cosas diversas de Xena, que, aunque eran impredecibles, siempre sabían mejor que esto—. ¿La partida de caza estará bien con este tiempo? —más por decir algo que por auténtica curiosidad.

—Claro —le aseguró Arella—. Hay refugios por todo el territorio de caza donde se pueden guarecer —le cogió un cuenco de gachas a una de las que servían y se echó una buena cantidad de miel—. ¿Has probado esto con el desayuno? —preguntó, ofreciéndole el tarro con una sonrisa afable. A estas alturas sabía que Gabrielle no era una persona madrugadora y que era el mejor momento para incordiarla. En plan amistoso.

La bardo levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca.

—Arella, he probado de todo con esta cosa y sigue sabiendo a puré de cuero —la miró de reojo—. Pero gracias por interesarte —bebió un largo sorbo de infusión para ayudarse a tragar las gachas y miró por la sala—. ¿Pero de verdad hacían falta veinte personas para una partida de caza? —echó una rápida mirada al rostro de Arella y notó que su mirada se llenaba de cautela.

 _Vaya, vaya... así que ojos verdes es más observadora de lo que pensaba._

—Bueno, es que esta vez se trata de caza mayor — _¿Acaso no es cierto? Me va a encantar ofrecerte el fruto de nuestra caza, mi reina_ —. Y cuanta más gente sale para eso, más a salvo están — _Vamos, a ver si eso lo puedes rebatir, narradora._

Gabrielle ladeó la cabeza y la miró, captando hasta la más mínima reacción con esos malditos ojos que tenía.

—Vale, si tú lo dices —contestó, apaciblemente. _¿Qué se trae ahora entre manos?_ Una creciente sensación de inquietud hizo que la idea de seguir con las gachas le resultara imposible—. Bueno, ya he tenido bastante —dijo en tono normal y echó la silla hacia atrás para levantarse.

Arella se levantó con ella y la saludó inclinando la cabeza.

—Ten cuidado con el tiempo, mi reina, se prepara una gran tormenta... no querrás que te pille — _¿Y por qué le he dicho eso? ¿Es que todavía siento algo de simpatía por esta mujer? Es posible. Lástima._

Gabrielle se echó hacia delante y la miró a los ojos, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. Los ojos verdes parecían especialmente intensos y se acercó aún más, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada durante larguísimos segundos. Y entonces...

—Gracias por preocuparte, Arella. Pero las tormentas y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Hace falta algo más que eso para asustarme —y entonces hizo una cosa le dio miedo. Sin ningún motivo que Arella pudiera entender, la reina le sonrió directamente a los ojos. Luego se echó hacia atrás y se alejó de la mesa y sólo entonces Arella vio el nuevo adorno que llevaba la reina. Una vaina de cuero, gastada, en la que había un puñal estupendamente forjado, cuya empuñadura llevaba las marcas de una decena de estocadas desviadas y un sello redondo muy característico.

 _Bueno_ , pensó Arella, mirando a la reina mientras ésta salía del comedor. _Bueno... por fin va armada. ¿Y de dónde ha sacado esa arma tan preciosa? No es de adorno. Es un arma para matar, lo sé muy bien. Ja. Sólo puede proceder de un sitio... Me pregunto... Será mejor que mande aviso a las del desfiladero para que estén muy atentas. Y será mejor que empiece con la distracción._ Se levantó una vez más de su silla y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, donde estuvo a punto de chocarse con Erika, que estaba entrando.

—Cuidado —dijo, pasando a su lado.

—Espera —dijo Erika, llevándola aparte—. ¿Has visto lo que lleva? —dijo en voz baja.

—Sí, bonita pieza. ¿Por qué? —contestó Arella, hablando también en voz baja.

—¿Sabes de quién es? —bufó la amazona morena.

—Calma —la tranquilizó la pelirroja—. Sí, ya me lo he imaginado. Estaba a punto de enviar a alguien al desfiladero. ¿Quieres ir tú?

—Ahora mismo —dijo Erika, saliendo por la puerta.

 _Bueno_ , pensó la alta amazona. _Así que te gustan las tormentas, ¿eh, Gabrielle? Pues muy bien. Te voy a dar tormenta._ Cruzó la plaza central, llamando a algunas de sus preferidas con una mirada. Se fueron acercando con aire indiferente para reunirse con ella al llegar delante de su cabaña.

 ** _En el acantilado, bajo la lluvia_**

Por lo menos dos veces cada hora, Xena estaba convencida de que había perdido por completo la cabeza. _No mires abajo_ , no paraba de repetirse. Con mucho cuidado, soltó un asidero, buscó uno nuevo por encima y encontró apenas una grieta donde enganchar los dedos. Agarrándose bien, cambió el peso y subió la otra mano. Durante horas llenas de dolor, asidero tras asidero, había ido subiendo por la pared cortada a pico, sin incidentes en su mayor parte, pero hubo varios momentos peliagudos y un resbalón, que fue muy doloroso hasta que consiguió alargar la mano y buscar un asidero. Y tuvo suerte.

Hubo dos sitios donde pudo apoyar la espalda en la pared y hacer un descanso, para beber agua y darles un respiro a sus brazos y sus manos. _Terca, ¿eh? Ah, sí, como una mula. Debo de estar loca_ , se volvió a decir a sí misma, al tiempo que encontraba otro asidero y se izaba, apoyando el pie en una piedra situada más abajo y subiendo un poco más por la pared. De haber mirado hacia abajo, habría visto que estaba hacia la mitad, una escalada increíble, dado el viento y el tiempo que hacía y la falta de sueño. Pero no miraba hacia abajo. Lo de abajo no era importante. Lo de arriba sí. Y ahora mismo, ahí arriba había un saliente, que parecía imposible de superar. Pero en las peores situaciones, sólo tardaba un momento en dejar aflorar ese frío nerviosismo que no era suyo y, de algún modo, encontraba una manera.

 _Voy a conseguirlo_ , afirmó su mente, con ferocidad. _Le dije que aunque las legiones del Hades se interpusieran entre nosotras, nada me detendría. ¿Qué es una montaña de nada? Muévete, Xena, antes de que te alcance uno de esos rayos._ Vio una raíz retorcida que sobresalía por encima del saliente y se quedó mirándola. _A ver hasta qué punto soy terca de verdad._ Se preparó y saltó hacia delante, soltando todos los asideros a la vez y confiando tan sólo en su impulso y en la fuerza de su mano para salvarse.

Y lo hizo, con cierta sorpresa por su parte, pues se agarró a la raíz y se quedó colgando, esperando a que su cuerpo dejara de balancearse para poder subir. Y así pasó a un diminuto repecho, lo cual le dio un momento de respiro. El viento se agitaba a su alrededor, azotándola con la lluvia de las nubes negras. Se quedó sentada tranquilamente, dejando que el agua punzante la reanimara. _Bueno, sigamos._

 ** _Aldea amazona: mediodía_**

—Vaya, ya te has levantado —dijo Gabrielle, cuando Ephiny entró en su cabaña, con aspecto descansado, aunque todavía un poco adormilada.

—Mmm —respondió Ephiny y luego la miró—. Bueno, veo que llevas un nuevo adorno —señaló con la barbilla el cuchillo que llevaba la reina al cinto.

—Sí —contestó la bardo, absorta en el pergamino de un tratado—. Le he dicho a todo el mundo que Xena ha descubierto que no tengo un abrepergaminos y que ésta es su forma de ocuparse de ese pequeño problema.

Ephiny soltó una risotada.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle, dejando asomar una sonrisa cansada—. Es un buen cuento.

Terminó de escribir unas notas en el tratado y se echó hacia atrás, con una mueca de dolor al notar lo entumecida que tenía la espalda. _Eso te pasa por estar tanto tiempo sentada. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dice Xena? Dioses, detesto que siempre tenga razón. Y además, ¿ella cómo lo sabe? ¿Cuándo se está quieta más de una hora?_ Se rió por dentro. _Me pregunto qué estará haciendo ahora. Seguro que dándoles una paliza a los pobres aldeanos indefensos con una vara._

Las dos levantaron la vista al oír un estrépito repentino allí fuera

 ** _El acantilado_**

Esta vez, Xena tenía auténticos problemas. Tenía dos asideros decentes para las manos, pero la piedra que había estado usando como asidero para el pie se había roto bajo su peso y se había quedado colgando, sin posibilidad de sujetarse a ninguna otra cosa. Cerró los ojos, tratando de pasar por alto su respiración fatigosa, la lluvia punzante y el dolor ardiente de sus hombros. _Bueno... ¿y ahora qué?_ jadeó su mente. Levantó la mirada. Nada. Una pared lisa, sin grietas. A su izquierda había una fisura, pero allí tampoco había asideros seguros. Y encima de ella... apretó los dientes. Un último repecho y estaría en la cima. _Bueno. ¿Aquí termina todo?_ Se arriesgó y miró hacia abajo, apenas capaz de distinguir la forma general del bosque de debajo, y mucho menos los árboles por separado. _Oh... eso sería mortal. Sí. He llegado hasta aquí y que me ahorquen si voy a rendirme sin más y a morir aquí._ Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza para quitarse el pelo mojado de los ojos, y se concentró en la fisura.

Una sola posibilidad. Una sola oportunidad para confiar en su capacidad de mover su cuerpo por el aire con precisión. Tras un día y medio de viaje ininterrumpido. Y bajo la lluvia. _Y... maldita sea. Puedo hacerlo._ Cerró los ojos y se centró, ahondando en su interior y haciendo acopio de sus reservas de fuerza. Y de confianza. Y era sencillo, en realidad, sólo tenía que balancear el cuerpo hacia arriba y soltarse y...

Y ahí estaba, con los dos pies bien firmes en un asidero, y ahora podía descansar los brazos hechos polvo. _Jo, chica. Esto lo voy a pagar con creces._ Pero le daba igual, porque justo encima de ella estaba ese último repecho y antes de poder pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se lanzó de un salto, giró en medio del aire y ahí estaba. Así, sin más. Como si Ares hubiera salido de detrás de un árbol y le hubiera echado unos polvitos mágicos. _Caray._ Descansó allí unos minutos, respirando con dificultad, con el cuerpo pegado a la fría piedra, para desprenderse de parte del calor tembloroso.

Luego se levantó y saltó por encima de la última roca y allí, ante ella, apareció el camino, trazando una suave curva hacia el desfiladero, que apenas distinguía a través de los árboles. Suspirando, se quedó plantada al lado del sendero y dejó que la lluvia, ahora torrencial, cayera sobre ella, quitándole el polvo de piedra y llevándose su fatiga. Entonces una oleada de miedo repentino estuvo a punto de doblarle las rodillas y cuando pudo sostenerse sin temblar, echó a correr y se dirigió al desfiladero.

 ** _Aldea amazona_**

—¡Centauros! —se oyó gritar desde la plaza y tanto Ephiny como Gabrielle se levantaron de un salto y fueron a la puerta. Arella se dirigía hacia ellas, con una ballesta.

—Ha ocurrido —soltó, tirando la ballesta a sus pies—. Decidme que es un error, ahora. Tres flechas clavadas en una de nuestras exploradoras, y de esa ballesta.

Ephiny la miró. Centaura, de eso no cabía duda.

—A lo mejor ha sido un error —dijo en tono apagado, tenso.

Arella se echó a reír.

—Sí, un error nuestro, por fiarnos de ellos. Escuchad, si queréis ir a charlar con ellos, adelante. Yo voy a llevar una fuerza.

Y se fue y ellas se quedaron mirándose, mientras la tropa de Arella salía corriendo, dejando atrás a un grupo de amazonas desconcertadas.

—No pueden hacer eso —dijo Gabrielle indignada—. Tenemos que detenerlas —volvió dentro de su cabaña para recoger su vara y salió corriendo detrás de ellas, pero Ephiny la agarró.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas? —gritó, deteniendo a la bardo. Aunque no le resultó tan fácil como esperaba y se vio arrastrada unos cuantos pasos—. ¡Gabrielle!

La bardo se volvió en redondo.

—Voy a detener a Arella. ¿Dónde te parece que voy? ¿Alguien más quiere ir? —sus ojos verdes soltaban destellos y había un fuego en ella que Ephiny nunca había visto hasta ahora—. Suéltame —le gruñó a Ephiny.

—Está bien... está bien —gritó Ephiny—. Deja que coja mis armas, por todos los dioses, Gabrielle, no puedes ir allí sola. ¡No seas loca! —salió disparada hacia su cabaña, lo mismo que Granella y Solari, así como algunas otras que ahora empezaron a moverse.

Gabrielle no esperó. Había visto la dirección en la que avanzaba el grupo de Arella y salió tras ellas, corriendo con ligereza, sujetando la vara por delante. Al cabo de un momento, se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía y volvió la cabeza.

—¡Cait! ¡Vuelve! —dijo, sorprendida.

La niña rubia mantuvo la velocidad e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada.

—No... —dijo la bardo con dureza, deteniéndose y agarrándola de los hombros—. Sólo eres una niña, Cait... esto no te corresponde.

Cait alargó la mano y la tocó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Te equivocas... es a ti a quien no le corresponde —sacó su propio cuchillo y miró a Gabrielle a los ojos, comunicando con su mirada lo que ella consideraba su auténtico ser. Y vio... no miedo, sino reconocimiento en los ojos de la bardo. Que ya había visto esa mirada. Y conocía su origen.

Gabrielle respiró hondo y luego suspiró.

—Vamos —dijo, en voz baja, y echó a correr de nuevo, con Cait a su lado.

 ** _El desfiladero_**

Xena subió corriendo por el sendero, manteniendo un paso regular y veloz al subir por la cuesta. Ante ella estaba el desfiladero y, después, era todo cuesta abajo hasta la aldea y sabía que allí podría recuperar tiempo de verdad. Cuando acababa de entrar en el desfiladero sus sentidos se pusieron totalmente alerta y, antes de que le diera tiempo de pensar, sus reacciones bien entrenadas le habían hecho desenfundar la espada.

Porque una red cayó encima de ella y sólo por la más pura casualidad, en ese momento tenía la espada sujeta hacia arriba y cortó la cuerda como si fuese manteca al tiempo que giraba, y la red se resbaló por sus anchos hombros.

Un rápido salto y se la quitó de las piernas y entonces se encontró debajo de una docena de cuerpos y cayó al suelo. Pero en el momento en que su mano chocó con la tierra, se apelotonó bajo el peso y empujó hacia arriba, quitándose cuerpos de encima. Un dolor agudo en la espalda era un cuchillo, eso lo sabía, y alargó la mano izquierda hacia atrás, agarró un poco de tela y tiró con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese brazo. El dolor cedió y un cuerpo salió despedido por encima de su cabeza y cayó al suelo.

Ahora veía a sus atacantes. Amazonas. Un fuego ardiente prendió en su interior y el siguiente movimiento fue una estocada con la espada, que alcanzó a una de ellas en el vientre y estuvo a punto de cortarla en dos. Un codazo rápido acabó con una segunda y oyó un crujido de huesos al estampar a una tercera contra un árbol de una patada. Otra estocada y un chorro de sangre y luego agarró un brazo, que retorció, y oyó un crujido cuando el hombro al que estaba unido se dislocó.

Un salto y una patada y ahora sólo quedaban diez ante ella e hizo un molinete con la espada, se echó a reír y las retó a que la atacaran. Y la lluvia se transformó en un diluvio en el momento en que se lanzó sobre ellas, que echaron a correr, y alcanzó a dos y estampó la cabeza de una contra la de la otra con un crujido espantoso. Y entonces se quedó sola en el sendero, con el pecho jadeante y la lluvia que le corría por la espalda coloreada ahora por la sangre. Y el miedo que bullía en su interior hizo que el corazón se le desbocara aún más y echó a correr de nuevo.

 ** _Aldea de los centauros_**

—¡Esto es un caos! —gritó Gabrielle, cuando Cait y ella entraron en la aldea doblando una esquina y la encontraron convertida en una pesadilla de lluvia racheada y centauros y amazonas enfrentados en combate. Vio a una amazona a punto de disparar una ballesta contra un centauro y saltó hacia delante, golpeando a la amazona en la espalda con su vara y tirándola al suelo. El centauro la miró, luego asintió al reconocerla y se alejó al galope.

 _Oh, dioses... ¿qué hago aquí?_ Dejó de pensar y empezó a reaccionar, cuando otra amazona la atacó con ojos sanguinarios y entonces tuvo que soltar la vara y se encontró luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con la mujer, dando gracias a los dioses por cada segundo que Xena había dedicado con toda paciencia a enseñarle a luchar. Agarró a su adversaria del brazo y se lo retorció por encima de la cabeza, tirando a la amazona al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Una menos. Cogió su vara y siguió corriendo, directa hacia otra arquera.

 ** _Aldea amazona_**

—Ah, ni hablar, Ephiny —dijo Erika con desprecio, al tiempo que preparaba la ballesta y apuntaba a Ephiny y a su grupo, que estaban contra la pared ante una fila de ballestas—. Esta vez no. Ahora es nuestro momento. Vosotras quedaos quietas... no tendréis que hacer nada —hizo un gesto con la cabeza a dos de sus subordinadas—. Atadlas.

—Erika... —empezó Ephiny, pero Erika se volvió bruscamente y la golpeó en la mandíbula con la culata de su ballesta, lanzando a la mujer contra la pared.

—Cállate —sonrió—. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando decirte eso —observó mientras las ataban, colgadas de un poste fuera del comedor—. Y cuando nuestra partida de "caza" regrese, podemos pedirles que os cuenten cómo ha ido la caza... —sonrió—. Os encantará. ¿Quieres saber cuál era la presa esta vez, Ephiny? ¿Quieres?

Solari hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—Estás que te mueres por decírnoslo, ¿así que por qué no lo haces de una vez? —soltó—. Jamás os saldréis con la vuestra.

Erika se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí, ya lo creo... porque nuestra partida de caza iba buscando a una ex señora de la guerra... y ya sabéis lo que quiere decir eso... nuestra reinita no tiene campeona —se acercó y le clavó un dedo a Ephiny—. Y así... tendremos una nueva reina.

Un sonido parecido a un silbido agudo la interrumpió. Ephiny lo oyó y su pechó se inundó de loca esperanza. _Yo conozco ese sonido..._ Hubo un impacto por encima de su cabeza y entonces notó que sus cuerdas se soltaban y cayó de rodillas como reacción, junto con el resto de su grupo, pero levantó la mirada por encima de sus hombros y vio, a través de la cortina de lluvia e iluminada un instante por un relámpago de pesadilla, a una figura vestida con ropa oscura que se movía a toda velocidad, corriendo hacia ellas.

Erika se giró en redondo y su grupo alzó las armas, pero se le desorbitaron los ojos por el reconocimiento cuando otro relámpago iluminó el cielo y se reflejó en una espada alzada e hizo brillar un par de ojos azules como el hielo.

—Vamos —gruñó Ephiny y saltó hacia delante—. Ella no tiene tiempo para ponerse a jugar con estas idiotas. A por ellas —y ella misma eliminó a Erika, con una patada que levantó a la morena amazona por los aires y la lanzó al creciente lago de lodo. Su grupo atacó con ganas y ella fue hasta Xena y la agarró de la armadura, deteniendo a la guerrera.

—La aldea de los centauros —gritó y vio la comprensión en esos ojos desorbitados—. Yo me ocupo de esto... por todos los dioses, ¡VETE! —empujó a Xena en la dirección adecuada y cogió una vara, lanzándose al combate con fruición.

 ** _Aldea de los centauros_**

Gabrielle se agachó para esquivar un puñetazo mal dirigido y contraatacó con un rápido golpe de vara, luego otro y pasó a la siguiente guerrera. De repente, vio su pesadilla: un grupo de niños centauros, acorralados contra un árbol, asustados. Se le paró el corazón cuando vio lo que tenían delante.

Arella, con la cara congestionada por la sed de sangre, blandía una espada de la que ya goteaba sangre de centauro. Se echó a reír y avanzó hacia ellos, disfrutando con el miedo que había en sus ojos.

—No —susurró Gabrielle y echó a correr. Alcanzó a Arella en el momento en que la mujer estaba a punto de atacar con una primera estocada al mayor, que estaba acurrucado delante de los más pequeños, con los claros ojos dilatados e incrédulos. La bardo se preparó y atacó, con un golpe corto y potente que alcanzó a Arella en las rodillas y la derribó al suelo.

Aulló de rabia y se levantó de un salto, esta vez de cara a su atacante. Y se echó a reír.

—Ah... así que tienes agallas, después de todo. Tenía mis dudas —cogió una vara y envainó la espada por el momento—. Primero, permite que te quite eso. No tengo el menor deseo de volver a caerme de culo —se lanzó hacia delante y estampó su vara contra la de Gabrielle, esperándose que saliera volando de las manos de la bardo.

—Lo siento, Arella —murmuró la mujer más menuda—. Mi compañera habitual de entrenamiento lo sabe hacer mejor.

Arella gruñó, pero luego sonrió.

—Lo lamento, pequeña bardo, pero tu compañera habitual de entrenamiento estará muerta a estas alturas... porque eso es lo que perseguía mi partida de caza —sonrió, al ver el cambio en el rostro de Gabrielle—. Sí, eso es... ahora estás sola... así que suelta la vara, antes de que te monte en ella.

¿Era posible? Gabrielle sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas. Cualquier cosa era posible. Pero...

—¿Cómo, con... veinte amazonas? —echó los labios hacia atrás en una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que eso podría detenerla? —se echó a reír suavemente—. No tienes ni idea —y atacó, descolocando la vara de Arella y alcanzándola en el hombro.

—Oh, me hago una idea muy buena —gruñó Arella, golpeando a la bardo con su vara y haciéndola retroceder.

—No... no es cierto —jadeó Gabrielle, desviando ese golpe y atacando hacia delante para alcanzar a la pelirroja en la rodilla—. Eres una cobarde. No te atrevías a desafiarla, así que has buscado otra forma de conseguir lo que deseas desesperadamente — _Y lo que yo no deseo desesperadamente. Tendría gracia si no fuese tan peligroso._

Un gruñido grave fue la única respuesta y entonces la pelirroja lanzó una veloz serie de ataques, haciendo retroceder a Gabrielle hacia los niños centauros. Pero la bardo era terca y no paraba de desviar sus golpes y de contraatacar con los suyos. _Pero no puedo seguir así para siempre_ , pensó su mente aturdida. _Me estoy cansando mucho. ¿Y entonces qué? Por Hades._

Arella notó que se estaba cansando y saltó hacia delante y por fin logró arrebatarle la vara de las manos. Hizo girar su arma, golpeó a la bardo en la cabeza y la derribó. Se colocó sobre ella y levantó la vara para incrustársela con saña. Y una pequeña figura se lanzó sobre ella a toda velocidad, haciéndola retroceder y tambalearse. Rugió y golpeó con el puño una pequeña cabeza rubia, estampándola contra un árbol.

Gabrielle sintió que la vista se le ponía roja, mientras luchaba por levantarse, y notó la forma de Cait que caía pegada al árbol a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse la vista y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho. Porque Arella se estaba preparando, tensando una ballesta centaura. _Oh..._ Su mente se quedó conmocionada. _Me va a matar._

—Así es, ojos verdes —dijo Arella, colocando bien la flecha—. Te voy a matar, y con un arma centaura, y ya no tendremos más tratados de estos, ni paz, ni buena voluntad. Tendremos guerra, y eso es lo que queremos, Gabrielle... ¿por qué no puedes entenderlo?

—Porque la violencia no es el camino —contestó, alzándose de rodillas y haciendo un gesto a los niños centauros para que se quedasen agachados. Se acurrucaron a su alrededor, mirándola con ojos asustados—. Porque hay una forma mejor de vivir.

—No —contestó Arella, alzando la ballesta—. Te equivocas. No hay una forma mejor, ni una sensación mejor que ésta —apuntó, esperándose las súplicas de la reina. Esperándose que se encogiera o que se agachara o que apartara la cabeza de la cruel flecha. Pero los ojos no se apartaban de los suyos, no parpadeaban, y le sostuvo la mirada mientras el dedo de Arella se tensaba sobre el gatillo y apretaba.

 ** _Sendero de la villa amazona_**

Ahora la sensación era mucho más fuerte, se dio cuenta Xena, pues estaba más cerca y el peligro era mayor... pero el hecho de que todavía sintiera algo la animaba y siguió corriendo, a largas y potentes zancadas, por el largo sendero y subiendo por la loma hasta el punto donde los dos territorios compartían la misma frontera. Pasó ante cuerpos caídos, de centauros y amazonas, y no se detuvo.

Una vez al otro lado de la loma, vio la aldea, y lo que vio estuvo a punto de pararle el corazón. Un árbol. Niños centauros y dos mujeres enfrentadas con varas. A una, la conocía. Y ese conocimiento le apretó el pecho como una tenaza. La otra se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser Arella.

Dos días de viaje, montañas, heridas de cuchillo... todo eso se hizo irrelevante. Lo que importaba ahora era la velocidad. Y echó a correr. Loma abajo y a través de las praderas abiertas que separaban las dos aldeas. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración en el pecho y no hizo ni caso. Mantuvo las zancadas largas y sueltas, absorbiendo las irregularidas del terreno como una pelota al botar.

Subió por la siguiente loma y entonces volvió a ver la aldea y una descarga de miedo que ahora era el suyo explotó en su mente al ver a la mujer. Y la ballesta. Y el blanco.

Y entonces coronó la loma y bajó por el terraplén y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo por el pequeño altozano que les impedía verla llegar.

Arella apretó el gatillo y sintió el disparo del arma. _Adiós, ojos verdes_ , saludó a la mujer que, después de todo, había decidido morir con valor.

Xena vio que el dedo se ponía blanco sobre el gatillo y perdió toda la objetividad que pudiera haber tenido. Tres largas zancadas más hasta la cima del altozano y luego se lanzó por el aire. Golpeó el suelo con una fuerza demoledora y aprovechó el impulso para lanzarse de lado, para aprovechar toda la longitud posible de su largo cuerpo. Para estirarse y obligar a su mano a cerrarse alrededor de una flecha de ballesta que se movía a demasiada velocidad para que un ser humano pudiera atraparla.

Y notó que sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la madera y las plumas. A escasos centímtros de la garganta de la reina de las amazonas, que estaba de rodillas. Que exclamó al reconocerla incluso a través de la lluvia torrencial y la velocidad a la que se movía.

Rodó hasta detenerse, tratando de frenar un poco el impulso, y rebotó hacia atrás para atrapar la segunda flecha y partirla con una mano. Un salto sobre la punta de los pies y entonces se lanzó hacia delante, hacia Arella, que se esforzaba por cargar de nuevo la ballesta.

Tres pasos y salió despedida por el aire y una poderosa patada eliminó la ballesta y la segunda eliminó a Arella, estrellándose contra su esternón y tirándola de espaldas.

Arella se levantó y buscó en su interior la fiebre del combate. La encontró y, con esa energía, se lanzó contra la guerrera morena y cubierta de sangre que tenía delante. Sacó el cuchillo y atacó a Xena, pero su brazo fue atrapado, sujeto y luego retorcido hacia atrás con un crujido que la hizo caer de rodillas por el dolor. Entonces la sujetaron por el cuello y un puño se estrelló contra su mandíbula, con una explosión de dolor abrasador.

Luego la levantaron en volandas y la estamparon contra un árbol. Abrió los ojos y miró a los bloques de hielo que tenía delante.

Xena la dejó así un minuto, para que sintiera el dolor. Para que percibiera el poder que hacía falta para sujetarla en el sitio de esta forma. Para que pensara en ello. Luego acercó la cabeza y bajó la voz hasta su registro más grave.

—Tienes mucha suerte —dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Arella—. Tienes suerte de que tu pequeña emboscada no me retuviera. Tienes suerte de que haya detenido esa flecha —la empujó con más fuerza contra el árbol—. Porque si no, habría trozos tuyos esparcidos por todo este patio —sonrió—. ¿Me crees?

Arella asintió.

—Bien —asintió Xena a su vez—. Porque si alguna vez se te pasa siquiera por la imaginación volver a hacerle daño, tendrán que recoger lo que quede de ti con una esponja —una pausa—. ¿Entendido?

Esperó a que en sus ojos apareciera el terror. Y apareció. Arella asintió de nuevo. Xena la levantó con las dos manos y luego miró a su alrededor. Vio un gran charco de barro allí cerca y con descuido, tiró a la mujer dentro. Luego se quedó ahí parada largos segundos, dejando que la lluvia se llevase la sangre, la suciedad y el agotamiento total.

Gabrielle había visto cómo la flecha salía disparada de la ballesta, mientras decía unas últimas palabras mentalmente. A sí misma. A Xena. Cuando la flecha fue atrapada en medio del aire, ni se planteó otra posibilidad sobre quién lo había hecho. Y fue como estar bajo una cálida cascada, de lo grande que fue su alivio. Entonces Cait gimió y ella se dejó caer a su lado, sujetándole la cabeza y encogiéndose al ver la raja ensangrentada que tenía en un lado de la rubia cabeza. Oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a la carrera y Solari cayó de rodillas en el barro, para examinar a la niña.

—Se pondrá bien —dijo la amazona, sacando un paño de sus cosas y apretándolo sobre la herida. Levantó la mirada—. ¿Tú estás bien?

La cara de Gabrielle se iluminó con una apacible sonrisa.

—Ahora sí.

Las dos oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban y mirando rápidamente de reojo, Solari le cogió las manos a Gabrielle.

—Yo me ocupo de esto —dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente y señalando a un lado con la cabeza. La bardo le estrechó las manos a su vez.

—Gracias —susurró y entonces se levantó y se volvió hacia Xena. Y supo que tenía una sonrisa muy boba en la cara, pero le dio igual, y echó a correr hacia sus brazos abiertos y simplemente...—. Arrrg.

Xena oyó la exclamación que se le escapó a la bardo al rodearla con los brazos y estrecharla con fuerza. Y la dulzura de ese momento fue tan profunda, que le dolió.

Gabrielle hundió la cara en el pecho de la guerrera, sin hacer caso del barro ni de todo lo demás por su necesidad desesperada de sentir el contacto, y notó que los brazos de Xena la estrechaban aún más fuerte, si eso era posible, y ella la estrujó y estrujó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Eh —dijo Xena por fin, rozando con los labios la cabeza de Gabrielle—. ¿Ni siquiera me dices hola? —un ligero matiz de guasa en el tono.

Notó que la bardo tomaba aliento varias veces para hablar, pero no le salía nada. Y por fin...

—Sí... —con la voz embargada por una docena de emociones—. Te digo "hola". Te digo "gracias a los dioses que estás aquí". Te digo "nunca en toda mi vida me he alegrado más de ver a alguien" —una pausa—. Te digo "te quiero" —otra pausa—. ¿Me he dejado algo?

Un momento de silencio por parte de Xena. Entonces...

—Bueno, eso cubre más o menos todo lo que yo misma tenía que decir —en voz baja. Ahí mismo, bajo la lluvia. Con el estallido de los truenos a su alrededor.

Notó que Gabrielle por fin aflojaba los brazos, que la bardo le soltó de la cintura y subió hasta su cuello, estrechándola de nuevo, levantando los ojos y mirando a los de Xena. Se quedaron mirándose largo rato. Xena notó lo que estaba pasando y sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar, _Truenos y rayos, una lluvia del Hades, hundidas hasta las rodillas en el barro, en una aldea centaura en medio de un combate. Bueno, va a ser memorable._ Y entonces correspondió a ese abrazo y agachó la cabeza para atrapar los labios de la bardo en un largo y sincero beso.

Por fin tuvieron que separarse para respirar y Gabrielle dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Xena, riendo suavemente.

—Dioses, qué bien —suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Será mejor que salgamos de la lluvia —contestó Xena, respirando hondo.

—¿Qué lluvia? —respondió Gabrielle.

Xena se echó a reír.

—O al menos que nos libremos del público —sus ojos chispearon risueños.

—¿Qué público? —murmuró la bardo y entonces abrió los ojos parpadeando.

Xena señaló con la cabeza hacia el centro de la aldea y la bardo miró hacia allá y se puso como un tomate, al ver todos los rostros sonrientes.

—Dioses —dijo, ocultando la cara en el pecho de Xena. Notó que la guerrera se reía. Entonces ella misma decidió que hasta tenía su gracia y volvió la cabeza para mirar. Vio que Ephiny se acercaba a una ceñuda Eponin y alargaba la mano con gesto exigente. Vio que Eponin la miraba indignada y que luego se achantaba y, tras hurgar dentro de su corpiño, sacaba una moneda y se la ponía a Ephiny en la mano. Notó que Xena se reía con más fuerza. De modo que ella también se echó a reír y ya no pudo parar. Durante mucho tiempo.

Regresaron a la aldea amazona caminando despacio, por deferencia a la herida de cuchillo de Xena, que la bardo descubrió por la sangre cálida que le caía por la espalda.

—Ay —dijo, mirando a la guerrera con severidad—. Tenemos que ocuparnos de eso.

Xena se encogió de hombros, echándole un brazo a Gabrielle por los hombros.

—Casi ni lo noto —confesó—. Me duele todo, así que eso no es más que una pequeña molestia.

—Una pequeña molestia —fue la respuesta—. Ya... justo —y rodeó a Xena con el brazo, llevándola hacia el camino—. Vamos —y estuvieron caminando un ratito en silencio.

—Bueno, ¿esto va a ponerte las cosas difíciles con el tratado? —preguntó Xena, echando un vistazo a las amazonas que caminaban con ellas, algunas de las cuales transportaban a compañeras caídas.

—Pues no, la verdad es que no —contestó Gabrielle despacio—. Esta gente lleva luchando entre sí tanto tiempo, que ya casi lo hacen como amigos.

Xena la miró.

—¿Esta gente? —sus labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

—Esta gente —replicó la bardo, pegándose más a ella—. Y por cierto...

—¿Sí?

—Entiéndeme, no podría estar más contenta. Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? —el tono de la bardo era curioso—. ¿Ha sido una de esas cosas misteriosas de Princesa Guerrera o algo así?

Xena guardó silencio, pensándose la respuesta.

—Es que me entró la sensación de que tenía que estar aquí —dijo por fin despacio—. Cosas que pasan, supongo.

Gabrielle arrugó el entrecejo.

—La cosa no iba tan mal hace tres días... no sé...

—No —interrumpió Xena—. Anteanoche —se quedó mirando al suelo que tenía delante, evitando la mirada curiosa de la bardo.

—Espera —Gabrielle dejó de caminar y se volvió hacia Xena, posando las manos sobre la parte superior del pecho de la guerrera—. ¿Anteanoche? Dioses... me oíste —sonrió muy contenta—. Caray.

—Gabrielle, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Xena, poniendo las manos en los hombros de la bardo.

—Ésa fue la noche en que Ephiny volvió —la bardo sonrió—. Y... —se calló y sacudió un poco la cabeza, bajando la mirada—. La verdad es que yo... —se calló de nuevo. Las manos que tenía sobre los hombros se doblaron y apretaron, tirando de ella para abrazarla. Se quedó callada un momento, regodeándose en la sensación—. Necesitaba esto —dijo suavemente—. Te necesitaba muchísimo. Así que... me puse... a hablar contigo... aunque pensaba que no podías oírme —volvió a levantar la mirada—. Pero me oíste, ¿verdad?

—Mmmm... no tanto con palabras, no —contestó Xena, echando a andar de nuevo—. Más bien aquí —alargó la mano y le dio una palmadita a la bardo en el estómago—. Sólo una sensación de que algo iba mal.

Gabrielle reflexionó sobre ello.

—Eso hace que me sienta muy bien —dijo, con una sonrisa pícara—. Porque me meto en muchos líos.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Bueno, eso es cierto —se relajó. _A lo mejor esto no es tan malo, después de todo_ , pensó, posando la mirada en la cabeza rubia pegada a su hombro. Sintió un cálido bienestar que le alivió el agotamiento e hizo desaparecer el viento y el mal tiempo.

—Esperaunmomento —Gabrielle levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándola—. ¿Anteanoche? ¿Cómo has llegado...?

—Encontré un atajo —la interrumpió Xena.

La bardo enarcó las cejas.

—¿Un atajo? Xena, conozco la zona. No hay ningún atajo entre Anfípolis y esto. Se sube por el camino y luego hay que rodear toda la montaña por culpa de ese acantilado cortado a pico que corta la montaña hasta abajo —se calló, pensando—. No se te ocurriría...

—Sí, se me ocurrió —confesó la guerrera, doblando el brazo libre—. Y ni te digo cómo lo voy a sentir.

—Oh —murmuró Gabrielle suavemente—. Eso es... peligroso —levantó la mirada y observó el rostro de Xena.

—Qué va —la mujer más alta se encogió de hombros—. Pan comido. Hablando de lo cual, ¿te gustaron las empanadillas que te envió madre?

—Estás cambiando de tema —la acusó la bardo, pero sonrió—. Pero sí... me gustaron mucho. ¿Podemos ir a verla? —dejó asomar una sonrisa picaruela—. Quiero ver ese cachorrito del que he oído hablar.

—Eso quieres, ¿eh? —preguntó Xena, risueña—. Bueno, pues resulta que le prometí a madre que te llevaría de vuelta, así que supongo que podemos.

Gabrielle se lo pensó.

—¿En serio? —sonrió—. Genial. Si esas empanadillas son un indicio, creo que me va a gustar mucho.

Xena se echó a reír y luego hizo una mueca.

—Ay. No me hagas reír tanto, que me duele — _Uuy... pero no digas eso, Xena..._

La bardo la miró preocupada.

—Si lo reconoces, tenemos que llevarte dentro —señaló su cabaña y llevó a la guerrera hacia allí. Entraron por la puerta, contentas de salir de la lluvia constante, y Gabrielle cogió dos grandes trozos de tela y le tiró uno a Xena—. Toma... sécate —dijo, dirigiéndose a un pequeño botiquín, pero Xena la detuvo con un gesto, al tiempo que sacaba el suyo de la mochila que todavía llevaba—. Oh, bien... siempre tienes cosas mejores en el tuyo —comentó la bardo, acercándose y cogiéndolo.

—De verdad que no es para tanto —dijo Xena, soltándose la armadura de ese lado y quitándosela—. Pero escuece un montón.

Gabrielle la rodeó para ver mejor y tomó aliento silbando.

—Caray. Va a haber que darte puntos —dispuso lo que necesitaba en la mesa y le hizo un gesto a Xena para que se sentara en la silla, cosa que hizo, soltándose la correa de cuero de ese lado.

—Bueno, ya lo has hecho otras veces —comentó la guerrera, echándose hacia delante cuando Gabriele se acercó más y se puso a limpiar el largo y desagradable corte. Xena cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente mientras la mujer más menuda daba unos puntos pequeños y precisos para cerrar la herida, tras lo cual le aplicó una buena cantidad de ungüento de hierbas y la tapó con una tela de lino limpia. Por fin, notó que Gabrielle había terminado y se echó hacia atrás, advirtiendo la seriedad de su rostro.

—Oye... —dijo, pasándole un brazo por la cintura—. Las he tenido peores.

—Lo sé —replicó Gabrielle, suavemente, alzando una mano y acariciando la mejilla de Xena—. Pero esto ha sido por mí —sus ojos parecían atormentados—. Arella preparó esa emboscada porque tenía miedo de desafiarme. Por tu causa.

Xena sonrió cansada y alzó la mano para cubrir la de la bardo.

—A veces la reputación es un arma de doble filo, Gabrielle.

La bardo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Eso me encanta.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Xena, desconcertada.

—Cuando dices mi nombre —fue la inesperada respuesta—. Venga. Creo que tengo una camisa que seguramente te estará bien —una sonrisa guasona—. Teniendo en cuenta que es tuya —cruzó la habitación, sacó la camisa y se la lanzó—. Es que...

Xena atrapó la prenda con una mano y la miró risueña.

—Lo sé. No pasa nada. Me di cuenta de que me faltaba y pensé... —se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, da igual. Gracias —se quitó la túnica de cuero empapada y se puso la camisa con una sensación de alivio—. Mucho mejor —le sonrió y luego se metió en la estancia de al lado para poner a secar su ropa mojada, a la que al cabo de un momento se unió la de la bardo.

—¿Has comido siquiera? —preguntó Gabrielle, tirando de ella y sentándola en el borde de la cama—. Dioses, Xena... todavía no me puedo creer que treparas por ese acantilado —se echó a reír ligeramente—. Ni siquiera me creo que estés aquí.

—Créetelo —suspiró la guerrera, apoyándose en el cabecero y rodeándose la rodilla doblada con los brazos—. Y sí, madre me preparó un almuerzo —sonrió a la bardo con guasa—. Estoy bien, Gabrielle. Deja de preocuparte.

La bardo fue a decir algo, pero Xena la interrumpió.

—Hay una cosa que sí me gustaría.

—¿Mmm? —contestó Gabrielle, apoyada en el borde de la cama, enarcando una ceja interrrogante.

Xena levantó una mano, le cogió la barbilla con delicadeza y le volvió la cara hacia la luz escasa que entraba por la ventana. Se fijó en las sombras oscuras que tenía bajo los brumosos ojos verdes y en la tensión de su cara.

—Quiero que te eches aquí antes de que te desplomes —echó una mirada a la bardo—. ¿Tan duro ha sido? Gabrielle, deberías...

La bardo alzó una mano, tocando suavemente los labios de Xena, y luego hizo lo que se le había pedido y se acomodó en los brazos acogedores de la guerrera.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Quería hacerlo yo sola —levantó la mirada—. Qué tontería, ¿eh? —se acurrucó en el calor que amenazaba con absorberla por completo.

—No —contestó Xena, apartándole el pelo húmedo de la frente—. Has hecho un gran trabajo.

—Oh, sí —la bardo resopló—. Salvo la última parte, con eso de que Arella atacó a los centauros y te tendió una emboscada.

—No es culpa tuya —dijo la voz tranquilizadora de Xena—. Has hecho todo lo posible por conseguirles la paz. El tratado sobrevivirá a esto... sobre todo porque la reina amazona acudió en persona y defendió a unos niños centauros —sonrió a Gabrielle, que la miró y reprimió una sonrisa cohibida—. Eso fue muy valiente por tu parte.

—Dice la mujer que trepó por un acantilado, luchó contra veinte amazonas, se tiró delante de un par de flechas y le zurró la badana a mi némesis principal. Todo antes de comer —respondió Gabrielle, mirándola de reojo—. Mm-mm.

Xena le puso un dedo a la bardo en la punta de la nariz.

—Por ti merece la pena —dijo, encantada con la repentina dilatación de los ojos verdes que ahora estaban clavados en los suyos.

—¿Sí? —susurró Gabrielle, mirándola con una emoción en los ojos que le trajo un dulce y tierno recuerdo a Xena. Y permitió que su espíritu le devolviera la mirada con la misma emoción.

—Sí —una pausa—. Además, si no puedo hacer cosas imposibles por ti, ¿por quién puedo hacerlas? —sonrió Xena.

Gabrielle sonrió a su vez y se pegó más a ella, rodeando con firmeza a la guerrera con un brazo y acomodándose con un suspiro satisfecho. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, escuchando la lluvia constante de fuera, interrumpida de vez en cuando por el rugido de algún trueno y breves destellos de relámpagos.

—La verdad es que no me ha importado ocuparme de los tratados y esas cosas —dijo por fin Gabrielle, pensativa.

—Mmm —contestó Xena—. ¿Qué es lo que sí te ha importado, entonces? —sonrió con malicia—. No me digas que ha sido la comida.

La bardo soltó una risita.

—Pues sí, la verdad —entonces se puso seria—. No. Arella me ha fastidado muchísimo —se movió para poder levantar la mirada y ver la cara de Xena—. La mayor parte del tiempo conseguía enfurecerme. Y luego... —se encogió de hombros incómoda—. Estaba siempre... bueno, Xena, tú sabes que a mí no me importa que la gente me toque, ¿verdad? —sonrió como reacción a la mirada de Xena que las recorrió a las dos y al brillo risueño de sus ojos—. Eso. Justo. Pero ella hacía que me sintiera... —arrugó la cara—. Puajj —hizo una pausa—. Era molestísimo y no me gustaba. Y ahora me pregunto si era ella o es que a mí me pasa algo raro.

—¿Algo raro? —preguntó Xena, mirándola con una ceja enarcada. _Ah, creo que ya sé cuál es su problema. Bueno..._ se rió mentalmente. _Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, supongo._

—Sí —la bardo bajó los ojos y suspiró.

—Mm-mm —Xena se movió ligeramente y, cuando la bardo levantó la mirada, la guerrera alzó despacio una mano y acarició con los dedos el lado de la cara de Gabrielle, luego siguió delicadamente la línea de su mandíbula, bajó por el lado del cuello y le acarició la clavícula hasta detenerse justo encima de su corazón. Notó el pulso que se aceleraba bajo sus dedos. Vio que la garganta de la bardo se agitaba al tragar convulsivamente y que la respiración se le hacía irregular—. Qué va. A mí me parece que estás bien —dijo Xena con despreocupación. _Creo que eso responde a la pregunta_ —. Pero mejor me aseguro —y se inclinó y la besó, y luego volvió a apoyarse relajadamente en el cabecero con una sonrisa.

—Oh —soltó Gabrielle, luego bajó los ojos y hundió la cara en la camisa de Xena con una risita. _Caray._ Todavía notaba el hormigueo que le corría por la espalda y por un momento se planteó ceder a sus instintos. Pero a pesar de lo que le había dicho la guerrera para tranquilizarla, veía el dolor y el agotamiento que acechaban en esos ojos y sabía que ya habría tiempo más adelante para seguir experimentando—. Creo que tienes razón —contestó por fin, después de respirar hondo, y levantó de nuevo los ojos con una sonrisa—. Gracias.

—De nada —contestó Xena, notando que se le iban cerrando los ojos, pues el esfuerzo de los dos últimos días empezaba a pasarle factura. Rodeó a la bardo con el brazo con más firmeza y dejó que el ruido constante de la lluvia y la cálida seguridad de la presencia de Gabrielle la arrullaran hasta que se durmió.


	16. Chapter 16

**La esencia de una guerrera 16**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

Ephiny abrió un ojo y observó su entorno. Su cabaña. Eso era bueno. Aguzó los oídos. Silencio fuera. Otra cosa buena. Miró por la ventana. Sol. Y otra cosa buena. Por ahora, el día se presentaba bien, sobre todo después de lo de ayer. Bostezando, se levantó y se echó agua en la cara, haciendo una mueca al notar la gran contusión que tenía en la mandíbula.

—Eso me lo vas a pagar, Erika —murmuró, luego suspiró, se vistió y asomó la cabeza fuera.

Estaba amaneciendo y todo estaba tranquilo. Los únicos ruidos que oían eran los leves chasquidos de la hoguera de las exploradoras, el goteo intermitente del agua al caer de las hojas y los leves indicios de movimiento procedentes del comedor. Sus ojos se posaron un instante en la puerta de la cabaña de la reina y notó una sonrisa en los labios. _Me alegro de conocer la respuesta a esa vieja pregunta de una vez por todas_ , pensó, risueña. _Pero ha faltado muy poco_ , pensó luego con seriedad. Fue al comedor y agitó la mano saludando a las dos cocineras al pasar por el umbral de cañas.

—Ephiny —gruñó Esta, saludándola a su vez—. Por favor, dime que toda esta tontería se ha terminado del todo.

La amazona rubia se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes cómo somos, Esta. Pero creo que por ahora ha terminado. Arella va a estar mucho tiempo fuera de circulación y a lo mejor ha aprendido algo — _Aparte de que no se debe cabrear a la campeona de la reina, claro está_ —. ¿Tienes algo caliente? Hace frío esta mañana —aceptó el cuenco de cereales calientes y se sentó con él, calentándose las manos mientras lo sujetaba y aspirando el vapor. Levantó la vista cuando Menelda, la sanadora jefa, se sentó en el banco a su lado—. Buenos días —murmuró Ephiny, sofocando otro bostezo.

—Buenos días —contestó Menelda, sirviéndose una taza de té caliente de una jarra que tenía a mano—. Informe de situación —dijo, bebiendo un sorbito—. Ayer perdimos a seis personas de la partida de "caza".

Ephiny enarcó las cejas. Luego meneó la cabeza.

—Tres más están en la enfermería y pasarán allí un tiempo. Están como si se hubieran caído por un precipicio —dijo Menelda con su típico estilo directo. No era famosa por su tacto con las enfermas—. La niña, Cait, se va a poner bien. Tenía un corte en la cabeza, pero era más bien superficial y ya está levantada y se quiere ir —dejó asomar una leve sonrisa. Luego desapareció—. Con Arella tenemos un grave problema.

Ephiny soltó un gemido, con la boca llena de cereales. Miró a Menelda.

—Oh, vivirá —la tranquilizó Menelda—. Tiene la mandíbula rota, así que no tendremos que oírla durante un tiempo, y unas seis costillas rotas. Es como si le hubiera pegado una coz un caballo de guerra.

—Así fue —murmuró Ephiny, sin dejar de masticar. Menelda le echó una mirada y luego resopló.

—También tiene un hombro totalmente dislocado. El problema es que es muy musculosa y no conseguimos recolocarle el brazo. Lo hemos intentado durante toda la noche, hasta que se desmayó por el dolor —la sanadora hizo una mueca—. Ni siquiera probando a hacerlo entre dos hemos logrado hacer palanca suficiente para colocárselo.

—Ah —replicó Ephiny, pensando—. Bueno, es posible que tenga una idea para solucionarlo —se levantó y se pasó los dedos por el pelo—. Haré que la persona que se lo dislocó se lo vuelva a colocar —y se marchó del comedor, dejando boquiabierta a Menelda, que salió tras ella, farfullando.

* * *

Xena se había despertado en la quietud previa al amanecer, desorientada por un momento hasta que se le enfocó la vista y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Gabrielle seguía profundamente dormida bien pegada a ella, respirando despacio y con regularidad.

Con cuidado, comprobó el estado de su maltratado cuerpo y se sintió cautelosamente satisfecha con la respuesta, más de lo que tenía motivos para esperar. _Supongo que eso es lo que se consigue tras una noche de auténtico descanso_ , pensó, mirando a la bardo dormida. _Todavía parece agotada. Y ha perdido peso. Deben de haberla machacado un montón. Maldita sea... pero les ha plantado cara, ¿no?_

Con la quietud, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había mejorado ahí fuera, pero hacía más frío y notaba la corriente que entraba por la ventana, lo cual la llevó a decidir quedarse donde estaba y taparlas a las dos con las mantas. Se empezó a quedar dormida de nuevo, hasta que un ruido de fuera le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y movió la mano hacia su espada, envainada al lado de la cama. El sol acababa de salir y vio una sombra que se movía fuera de la puerta.

Una cabeza rizada se asomó con cautela. Xena meneó risueña la cabeza, pero le indicó a Ephiny que pasara, haciendo un gesto de silencio con la mano. La amazona entró sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la cama, amagando una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal la espalda? —preguntó, muy bajito.

—No está mal —contestó Xena—. Un par de puntos, nada grave.

Ephiny asintió y luego miró a Gabrielle.

—Ya veo que ella está bien —sonrió con picardía a la guerrera. Luego se puso seria—. La verdad es que tengo que pedirte una cosa bastante... desagradable.

Xena enarcó las cejas.

—¿Desagradable? —preguntó.

—Pues sí —suspiró Ephiny—. Nuestras sanadoras llevan desde ayer intentando recolocarle el hombro a Arella, sin conseguirlo. No logran hacer suficiente palanca para volver a ponérselo en su sitio —miró a Xena.

—Y quieres que lo intente yo —adivinó la guerrera, soltando un resoplido—. Tienes razón. Es desagradable.

Gabrielle abrió los ojos, parpadeando adormilada.

—¿El qué? —murmuró, mirando a Xena y luego a Ephiny, y cuando se encontró con los ojos de Ephiny, sonrió—. Buenos días.

Ephiny sonrió a su vez y meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Buenos días para ti también.

Xena repitió la petición.

—Supongo que lo puedo intentar, pero será mejor que primero la dejéis sin sentido para que no lo sepa —movió la cabeza algo molesta—. Nunca lo he hecho en estas circunstancias.

—Vale —asintió Ephiny—. Voy a decírselo a Menelda —sofocó un bostezo—. Perdón. Ya sé que aún es temprano —las miró a las dos maliciosamente—. Así que os voy a dejar en paz —meneó las cejas y se fue.

Se quedaron mirando a Ephiny mientras se marchaba y luego se miraron la una a la otra. Y se echaron a reír.

—Dioses —suspiró Gabrielle, riendo aún. Se incorporó sobre un codo y tiró del hombro de Xena—. Déjame ver tu espalda —esperó a que la guerrera se echase hacia delante, cosa que hizo, y le bajó la camisa y le quitó el vendaje que le había puesto la noche anterior. Se quedó callada un momento y luego soltó una carcajada de sorpresa—. Te curas deprisa —comentó, colocándole de nuevo el vendaje.

Se puso bien la camisa y se echó hacia atrás, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí. Me viene bien —se estiró—. ¿Lo ves? No pasa nada —una sonrisa para la bardo, que sonrió a su vez de mala gana—. Bueno. Supongo que será mejor que vaya a ocuparme de tu amiguita, ¿eh?

La cara que puso Gabrielle no era muy propia de una reina.

—Si no fuese una bardo de buen corazón, te diría que lo olvidaras —se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza en una mano—. ¿Vas a aplicarle el punto de presión antes de hacerlo?

—Sí, probablemente. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Xena, apoyándose en un codo—. ¿No quieres que lo haga? —enarcó las cejas.

La bardo suspiró.

—Sí que quiero... a sus seguidoras les vendrá bien darse cuenta de que sabes hacer otras cosas aparte de lo obvio —clavó un dedo en el hombro musculoso que tenía al lado.

Xena resopló.

—Mm-mm. Seguro.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando, ladeando la cabeza y observándola con evidente interés.

—Por cierto, parece que la estancia en casa te ha sentado bien. Estás estupenda —sonrió—. Lo cual no quiere decir que no suelas estarlo.

Encogimiento de hombros.

—He tenido oportunidad al menos de que se me terminen de curar algunas molestias. He hecho cosas en la posada. He cazado un poco —una pausa—. He entrenado mucho, lo cual me hacía falta para combatir los efectos de un mes de comidas de mi madre —terminó con una risa irónica.

—No parece haberte hecho ningún mal —respondió Gabrielle, con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que no —Xena hizo una pausa—. Sí, ha estado bien. Madre ha sido... estupenda, y Toris ha sido Toris —intercambió una sonrisa maliciosa con la bardo, luego se volvió, se levantó y le ofreció una mano a Gabrielle—. Vamos. Vendrán dentro de nada a buscarte.

—Sí, sí —rezongó Gabrielle, agarrando la mano que se le ofrecía y dejándose sacar de la cama—. A lo mejor puedo desterrarlas —un vistazo a las cejas de Xena—. Vale, a lo mejor no.

Cruzaron por el centro de la aldea y Xena le dio un empujoncito a Gabrielle cuando llegaron al comedor.

—Ve a desayunar algo. Yo me ocupo de esto. No tienes por qué verlo.

La bardo irguió los hombros.

—Ya lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero comprenderla —se quedó pensando un momento—. Además... —una sonrisa—, ya sabes que me encanta verte trabajar.

—Vale —asintió la guerrera—. Pues vamos —fueron juntas a la enfermería y entraron por la puerta.

El ambiente se puso tenso en cuanto las ocupantes las reconocieron, o para ser sinceros, pensó Gabrielle, en cuanto reconocieron a Xena, que se quedó parada un momento, observándolo todo y poniendo su mejor cara de "soy una amenazadora señora de la guerra". Cosa que hacía muy bien, ayudada por su armadura oscura y reluciente y su notorio armamento. La mayoría de las pacientes eran seguidoras de Arella y, al tiempo que no se atrevían a mirarla a ella a los ojos, no dejaban de vigilar con aprensión a la guerrera o de mirarse sus propias botas con interés.

Xena recorrió la estancia varias veces con la mirada y luego se acercó donde estaba echada Arella, aturdida, pero consciente, con un brazo entablillado de forma rara. Erika, sentada a su lado, se levantó despacio y retrocedió cuando la guerrera estuvo más cerca.

—Tranquilas —dijo Xena por fin, cuando la tensión hubo alcanzado unos niveles casi palpables—. No voy a matar a nadie —se plantó ante Arella y examinó las tablillas con interés. El rostro de Arella era el vivo retrato de la aprensión y tenía la frente cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Se encogió cuando la guerrera se puso en cuclillas y tocó las tablillas con un dedo. Xena la miró—. He dicho que tranquilas. Si quisiera matarte, lo habría hecho ayer.

Tomando una decisión, apoyó el peso en una rodilla y desató con cuidado las tablillas. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Arella a los ojos.

—Escucha. Voy a bloquearte el dolor con un punto de presión. Luego te voy a colocar el hombro. No te resistas. Así sólo te va a doler más. ¿Vale?

Arella asintió y parte del pánico desapareció de sus ojos grises. Miró a Xena parpadeando, como si la viera por primera vez.

—Muy bien —murmuró Xena y luego apretó con dos dedos un punto situado en la unión del cuello y el hombro de Arella. A la amazona se le dilataron los ojos y se agitó un poco—. No, no te resistas —le recordó la guerrera. Luego deslizó el brazo izquierdo por debajo del de Arella y agarró el borde del camastro, para hacer palanca, y con el brazo derecho, agarró el codo de la amazona—. ¿Preparada? —avisó, mirando a la mujer. Un leve gesto de asentimiento—. Vale —y con un movimiento fluido y poderoso, Xena colocó el brazo dislocado en el sitio que le correspondía. La articulación entró en su sitio con un sonoro crujido, que hizo dar un ligero respingo a todo el mundo, y luego Xena soltó el brazo y se echó hacia atrás—. Bueno —le dijo a Arella, que no dejaba de mirarla—. Voy a soltar los puntos de presión y volverás a sentirlo. No te dolerá tanto, ahora que la articulación está en su sitio. ¿Vale? —otro gesto de asentimiento—. Vale —volvió a presionar el punto y Arella se encogió, pero luego se relajó un poco y le hizo A Xena un leve y cauteloso gesto de asentimiento.

Xena se levantó y se sacudió las manos y luego miró por la estancia, donde de repente ya no había tanta tensión. Gabrielle se puso a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando a Arella.

—Parece bastante fácil —comentó la bardo, levantando la mirada hacia Xena.

—Sabía desde qué ángulo se había salido —contestó Xena, echándole una mirada sardónica—. Así es más fácil saber cómo volver a encajarlo —una sonrisa cargada de humor negro.

—Ah —respondió Gabrielle—. Sí, es lógico —miró a Arella a los ojos, saludándola levemente con la cabeza, y luego tiró del peto de Xena—. Vamos. Te voy a presentar el desayuno.

Xena se dejó llevar fuera de la enfermería, totalmente consciente de los ojos que las siguieron hasta fuera. Cruzaron el espacio abierto y se dirigieron al comedor, junto con varias otras amazonas, que las miraron un momento y sonrieron. Gabrielle les devolvió la sonrisa, luego se dio cuenta de por qué sonreían y se sonrojó. _En fin, voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme_ , pensó. En voz alta, dijo:

—Espero que te gusten las gachas.

—Ya sabes que no. Y a ti tampoco —respondió Xena, mirándola con una ceja enarcada—. Gabrielle, eres la reina. ¿Por qué no pides otra cosa? —vio que el rostro de su compañera pasaba de la irritación a la perplejidad y de ahí a la mortificación—. No lo has hecho, ¿verdad? —una carcajada rápidamente reprimida—. Vamos —y entraron en el comedor, donde vieron a Granella sentada con Cait hacia la parte de delante de la gran sala. Xena llevó a la bardo hacia ellas y la empujó delicadamente para que se sentara en el banco—. Siéntate.

Ella misma siguió avanzando por el comedor y se metió en la zona de preparación, sobresaltando a las dos cocineras.

—Tranquilas —dijo con calma, examinando los estantes con ojo experto y seleccionando varias cosas.

—¿La reina quiere su cuenco de cereales? —preguntó con cautela la cocinera llamada Esta.

—No —contestó Xena, cogiendo un plato y varias cosas más—. Odia los cereales.

Esta resopló.

—No ha dicho ni una palabra —en su tono había un matiz de indignación—. No ha pedido nada de nada, no ha dicho lo que le gusta... nos ha vuelto locas sin saber qué hacer...

Xena se detuvo y la miró.

—Lo sé. Debería haber enviado un pergamino de instrucciones con ella —y sonrió fugazmente a la cocinera—. Lo siento. Es que no le gusta dar la lata —y desapareció, mientras las dos cocineras se miraban.

—Ja —dijo Esta—. No está tan mal, esa mujer —su compañera soltó un gruñido evasivo.

Gabrielle se sentó al lado de Cait y le sonrió. Cait le sonrió a su vez.

—Hola —dijo la bardo.

—Hola —respondió Cait, mirándola parpadeando—. Ayer estuviste súper. Con los centauros y todo eso —sonrió con entusiasmo—. Me encantó cuando tumbaste a esa grandota con tu vara.

Gabrielle resopló.

—Bueno, gracias... pero no sirvió de mucho —miró a la niña rubia—. Y gracias por interponerte cuando estaba a punto de ensartarme —arrugó el entrecejo—. Siento que te llevaras un golpe por eso.

Cait se encogió de hombros.

—No pasa nada. La verdad es que no me dolió mucho. Pero tú fuiste muy valiente cuando te iba a disparar. Ni te moviste —dejó de comer y bajó la cuchara—. No la viste llegar, ¿verdad?

La bardo se quedó desconcertada y luego se dio cuenta de a quién se refería Cait.

—No... no podía... ¿tú sí?

La niña asintió con alegre entusiasmo.

—Ya lo creo. Fue genial. Bajó por el terraplén, dio en el suelo y luego salió volando de lado —levantó la mirada cuando apareció el objeto de la conversación y depositó un plato delante de la reina.

—Toma —dijo Xena, revolviéndole el pelo a Cait—. Hola, Cait —y se sentó frente a Gabrielle, cogiendo del plato un trozo de queso y una rebanada de pan para sí misma.

—Cait nos estaba contando tu llegada a la aldea de los centauros —comentó Granella, fijándose en cómo atacaba la bardo el contenido del plato—. Oye... que te va a dar algo.

Cait se volvió hacia Xena y sonrió.

—¿Me puedes enseñar a atrapar flechas? —rogó—. ¿Por favor?

La guerrera la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Ya veremos —gruñó—. ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

La niña se llevó una mano a la sien y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —volvió a dedicarse a su cuenco, comiéndose hasta los últimos restos de cereales con obediente entusiasmo.

Todas levantaron la mirada cuando Ephiny entró en el comedor y se acercó a ellas, colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante.

—Gabrielle, el líder de los centauros quiere parlamentar. Contigo. Esta tarde —echó una mirada a Xena, que masticaba pensativa su pan—. Contigo también —añadió, haciéndole a la guerrera un pequeño gesto de disculpa.

Xena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, genial —suspiró.

—Vale —replicó Gabrielle—. Esta tarde. Y Ephiny... —la amazona la miró—. Tenemos que terminar cualquier asunto pendiente del consejo. Me gustaría marcharme mañana por la mañana.

Ephiny se quedó inmóvil, mirándola.

—Está bien —contestó por fin, arrastrando las palabras muy despacio. _Maldición. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Pero ha hecho una cantidad imposible de cosas en el tiempo que ha pasado aquí_ —. Podemos hacerlo —terminó, en tono apagado, y se irguió.

Gabrielle se levantó y la cogió del brazo, señalando hacia fuera con la cabeza. Salieron y se apartaron un poco del comedor, luego la bardo se detuvo y tomó aliento.

—Escucha...

Ephiny alzó una mano.

—No... está bien. Lo comprendo.

—Ephiny, no, no lo comprendes. Déjame hablar un momento —dijo Gabrielle con calma—. He hecho lo que he podido —posó la mirada en sus manos y luego levantó de nuevo los ojos—. Hay una parte de las amazonas que no comprendo... que no sé cómo comprender. Mientras no lo comprenda... Mientras no consiga ver lo que ven las personas como Arella, no puedo gobernaros.

Ephiny abrió la boca para hablar y la volvió a cerrar. La abrió. La cerró. La abrió. Por fin, puso la mano en el brazo de la bardo.

—Escucha. Sé que lo has pasado mal. Créeme, lo sé —soltó el aliento que retenía—. Pero creo que te equivocas. Creo que sí que nos comprendes. Es sólo que no ves una forma de ser como nosotras... y Gabrielle, eso es muy bueno. Esa parte de Arella que no logras entender... eso es feo y violento y necesita sangre para satisfacerse... No me gustaría que lo conocieras —le sonrió levemente—. Y de todas formas, sigues siendo la reina. Eso no lo puedo cambiar. Ni querría. Seguiré guardándote el sitio hasta que estés lista.

Gabrielle asintió despacio.

—Está bien —sonrió tensamente—. Puede que nunca esté lista. Pero cuando lo esté, serás la primera en saberlo.

—La segunda —contestó Ephiny inmediatamente, con ojos risueños.

La bardo soltó una breve carcajada.

—Dioses... ¿ conseguiré alguna vez que eso se olvide? —se sonrojó—. No me puedo creer que hiciéramos eso —sonrió a Ephiny con malicia—. Bueno... ¿y cuánto ganaste?

—Ahh... eso no se puede decir —sonrió la amazona rubia—. Por cierto, y para que conste, eres la envidia de la aldea —sonrió al ver que el sonrojo aumentaba—. Bueno, ¿y dónde vais? ¿A Anfípolis?

Gabrielle se cruzó de brazos y trató de no hacer caso del calor que tenía en la cara.

—Sí —contestó, mirando por fin a Ephiny a los ojos—. Entre otras cosas, tengo que ver a ese cachorro del que me hablaste. Pero veré si podemos volver para la fiesta.

Ephiny asintió.

—Eso sería estupendo. Escucha... has hecho una cantidad increíble de cosas por nosotras en un mes, eso lo sabes. Seis nuevos tratados y, lo que es yo, creo que ciertas facciones de la aldea están dispuestas a plantearse la paz como alternativa —y pensó con ironía, _Aunque sí que creo que Xena ha tenido más que ver con eso. Les ha metido tal susto a las seguidoras de Arella que han cobrado sentido común. Tal vez._

La bardo asintió.

—Gracias —miró a su alrededor y luego hacia el comedor, donde Xena estaba ahora apoyada perezosamente, esperándola en la puerta. Se esforzó por evitar sonreír y supo que había fracasado en parte al oír la risa contenida de Ephiny. Suspirando, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de volver a levantar la mirada—. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

—Vamos a tener que repasar las leyes sobre los centauros —respondió Ephiny, dándole un respiro a la bardo—. Aparte de eso, sólo quedan unas pocas cosas que terminar para hoy —le puso la mano a Gabrielle en el hombro y la acompañó de vuelta al comedor.

* * *

La sesión del consejo de esa tarde fue interesante, pensó Gabrielle. Por una vez, nadie la cuestionó. Arella no estaba allí, con sus dudas y sus silencios amenazadores y sarcásticos. No tuvo que explicarse media docena de veces, ni tuvo que justificar sus palabras, sus ideas, sus actos... y había una nueva sensación de respeto, incluso por parte de las seguidoras de Arella que sí asistieron.

 _A lo mejor ha sido por el combate de ayer_ , pensó. _Lo hice muy bien, al fin y al cabo. O a lo mejor ha sido por saber que al final la paz ha prevalecido. A lo mejor han aprendido algo._

 _Qué va_ , rió su mente. Era la presencia de su compañera, más percibida que vista, puesto que Xena estaba sentada tan tranquila detrás de todas ellas en un banco bajo, totalmente parecida a una pantera estirada, y sus ojos azules recorrían la sala de vez en cuando, pero siempre regresaban para atrapar los de la bardo. Generalmente enarcando una ceja por lo que decía alguien. O poniendo los ojos en blanco, cuando Gabrielle tenía que explicar algo dos veces. O con un amago de sonrisa cuando hacía valer su criterio. Y con una sonrisa franca y deslumbrante cuando una de las amazonas de más edad que había estado más o menos de parte de Arella se levantó y la felicitó y dijo que, bueno, a lo mejor había otro camino. _A lo mejor sí que he conseguido algo_ , pensó por fin, dándole vueltas cuidadosas a la idea. _A lo mejor._ Al terminar el consejo, se levantó y, como último punto del orden del día, devolvió el gobierno de las amazonas a Ephiny, que la rubia aceptó con aire indiferente, como si no lo hubieran ensayado todo con antelación. Cosa que sí habían hecho.

Y se quedó agradablemente sorprendida por la cantidad de amazonas que la detuvieron una vez disuelto el consejo y le expresaron su pena porque se marchaba y su agradecimiento por lo que había hecho. Incluso las últimas, tres de las secuaces de Arella, que la rodearon cuando casi todas las demás ya se habían ido.

Y eso le causó una leve punzada de preocupación, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo vio un suave movimiento de cuero oscuro y se relajó con una sensación de cálida seguridad. Las miró a las tres, ladeando la cabeza con aire interrogativo, dejando que fuesen ellas las que rompieran el silencio. Consiguió no apartar la vista de ellas, no dejar que sus ojos se alzaran por encima de sus cabezas para encontrarse con la mirada atenta que se había colocado detrás de ellas en absoluto silencio.

—Mm... escucha —Erika rompió la tensa espera—. Sé que no estamos de acuerdo.

—Eso es muy cierto —asintió Gabrielle, afablemente.

—Sí. Bueno, da igual. Es que... —suspiró—. Gabrielle, eso de ir tirando sin más, día a día... no hay ningún reto en eso. Creo que lo que nos da miedo es perder... bueno, parte de lo que hace que esta vida nos resulte tan atractiva —miró a sus dos compañeras, que asintieron, pero dejaron que siguiera haciendo de portavoz—. Ese reto es muy importante para nosotras.

—¿Es que la vida misma no es un reto? —contestó la bardo—. ¿Es que tenéis que entrar en conflicto para hacerla más difícil?

Una voz grave le contestó y sobresaltó a las amazonas.

—Tienen razón, Gabrielle —y Xena se adelantó, sin hacer caso de las miradas nerviosas de las tres, y concentró su atención en la bardo—. Cuando te acostumbras a cierto nivel de emoción en tu vida, si te lo quitan te puedes poner... —frunció los labios y asintió ligeramente—, nerviosa —enarcó una ceja mirando a las tres, que se miraron entre sí y luego a ella de nuevo. Y asintieron encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Tiendes a hacer cosas que provoquen esa sensación de emoción, porque tu cuerpo está acostumbrado a ella.

—¿Estás diciendo que la gente puede ser adicta a la violencia? —preguntó Gabrielle, con incredulidad.

—Mm-mm —replicó Xena y, por fin, consiguió que las tres empezasen a sonreír levemente—. Eso es difícil de romper. Tienes que encontrar algo que pueda sustituirlo. Pero... —se encogió de hombros—. No subestimes esa necesidad. Es real.

Ahora Erika sonreía abiertamente y miró a Xena asintiendo ligeramente.

—Tú sí que lo comprendes.

La guerrera posó la mirada en Erika.

—Oh, ya lo creo. Pero si dejas que esa necesidad te controle, pierdes —clavó la mirada en Erika—. Tienes que encontrar una forma de canalizar esa energía hacia algo positivo. Tienes que encontrar algo que la sustituya.

Erika se quedó muy pensativa.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja con gesto desafiante.

En los ojos de Xena apareció un brillo pícaro. Se inclinó y rodeando la oreja de Erika con una mano, le susurró algo. La amazona se echó hacia atrás sorprendida, luego la miró, lanzó una mirada a Gabrielle y se echó a reír.

—Ah. Ya —se quedó pensativa—. Bueno... veré qué puedo hacer —se volvió hacia Gabrielle—. Bueno, para lo que valga, lo siento.

Gabrielle asintió despacio.

—Yo también, Erika. Ayer murieron seis amazonas que no tenían por qué morir —tenía la cara muy seria—. Le he dicho a Ephiny que sea ella quien decida cuáles van a ser los castigos por todo esto. Pero le he sugerido varias cosas. Fue una estupidez.

Erika se puso seria.

—Lo sé —miró a Xena—. Yo sabía que no debíamos hacerlo. Debería haberlo impedido. Pero no lo hice y ahora tengo que vivir con ello —las saludó a las dos inclinando un poco la cabeza y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, seguida de sus compañeras en pensativo silencio.

Xena y Gabrielle se quedaron mirándolas y luego se miraron la una a la otra. Gabrielle se acercó despacio a ella y le tiró del peto.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

—Ah... cosas de guerreras —contestó Xena, con una sonrisa—. Vamos. Los centauros llegarán dentro de nada — _No lo va a dejar. Vale... bueno, se pone muy mona cuando se sonroja._

—Cosas de guerreras —repitió Gabrielle—. Mm-mm. ¿Qué clase de cosas de guerreras? —no soltaba la armadura—. Quiero saber qué le has sugerido para sustituir a la emoción... —hizo una mueca—, de ir a la guerra.

—Enamorarse —dijo Xena despacio. Con un brillo risueño en los ojos.

La bardo se puso colorada como un tomate.

—Oh —murmuró y luego se echó a reír.

—Ahora será mejor que superes ese sonrojo antes de que lleguen los centauros —le tomó el pelo Xena, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla. Entonces levantó la cabeza y segundos después oyeron que alguien llamaba a Xena. Fueron a la puerta y Xena asomó la cabeza fuera y vieron a una amazona que guiaba a una conocida figura dorada con una brida improvisada.

—¡Argo! —suspiró la guerrera—. Ya tendría que haberme imaginado que me seguiría hasta aquí —salió corriendo y sonrió cuando la yegua relinchó al verla.

Gabrielle se la quedó mirando desde la puerta, apoyada en el poste, y se abrazó a sí misma, para contener la sensación de calor que la llenaba como la luz del sol. _Enamorarse, ha dicho_ , rió su mente llena de felicidad. _Y si ha hecho falta un mes en el Hades con las amazonas para que me lo diga, pueden pedirme que me quede un mes con ellas siempre que quieran. Arella estaba equivocada... equivocada... equivocada... ésta es la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Espero que lo descubra algún día._ Recordó la cara de Erika. _A lo mejor lo hace._

Miró al otro lado de la plaza, fijándose en el movimiento de las amazonas y en las figuras distantes de los centauros que llegaban. En Xena y en su yegua, que resoplaba inquieta. _Dioses, Gabrielle. Cuánto camino has recorrido desde Potedaia, ¿verdad? Todo lo que ha pasado. Todas las cosas malas, todos los problemas y las luchas y el dolor. Y las cosas buenas, las victorias, la gente a la que hemos ayudado y, sobre todo, nuestra amistad. Me acuerdo de que una vez le pregunté si habría algo que le gustaría cambiar, después de todo eso, y dijo que... no. Y sólo ahora comprendo por qué. Todo eso nos ha llevado a este lugar, a este momento y a ser quienes somos ahora. Y si es así... yo tampoco querría cambiar nada._

—Gabrielle —la voz de Xena la sacó de su trance—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —la guerrera la miró, preocupada.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien —contestó Gabrielle, sonriéndole—. Sólo estaba pensando, nada más —echó un vistazo al camino que llevaba a la aldea—. Oh, ya llegan los centauros. Es la hora de la reunión, ¿no? —se pasó los dedos por el flequillo y se colocó bien la falda—. Vamos.

—No ha estado tan mal como me esperaba —dijo más tarde Ephiny bostezando, arrellanada en la silla frente a la mesa de trabajo de Gabrielle, con una gran copa de vino especiado en la mano—. Aunque creo que tú les caes mejor que yo —miró parpadeando a la bardo, que estaba metiendo con eficacia sus cosas en un par de zurrones grandes.

—Qué va —replicó Gabrielle, levantando la vista y sonriendo—. Tu hijo hace que tengas una conexión con ellos. No van a tener problemas contigo —suspiró—. Además, creo que yo los pongo nerviosos. No paraban de agitar la cola.

Una risa suave desde el banco pegado a la pared, donde estaba sentada Xena, reparando unos cordones de su armadura.

—No, _yo_ los pongo nerviosos —una sonrisa de humor negro—. Parece que pongo nervioso a todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gabrielle, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirándola—. Nunca lo he notado. ¿Estás segura? Me parece que ya te estás imaginando cosas otra vez, Xena. Mira que te lo tengo dicho.

Ephiny la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca y luego miró a Xena. Que había hecho una bola con unos cordones de cuero y se la tiró a la bardo. Y le dio de lleno en el pecho.

—Ay —exclamó Gabrielle—. Oye... que sólo era una pregunta —y lanzó a su vez la bola, con puntería más que suficiente para hacer que la guerrera tuviera que agacharse para evitar que le diera en la cabeza—. ¡Oye, casi!

—Ya. Que te lo has creído —se burló Xena, volviendo a su reparación. Y fingió que no veía a Gabrielle coger una bolsita, echar el brazo hacia atrás y lanzarlo hacia delante con una fuerza considerable. Y soltó la pieza de armadura en el último segundo y levantó una mano, sin mirar, y atrapó la bolsa—. A ver si lo haces mejor —comentó con aire satisfecho, lanzando de nuevo el objeto con un raudo movimiento de muñeca, pero esta vez alcanzó a Ephiny en la cabeza.

—¡Eh! —chilló Ephiny—. ¡A mí no me metáis en esto! —se levantó, sin dejar la copa, y se apartó, sonriendo.

—Gallina —se burló Gabrielle y se lanzó en plancha a coger la bolsa. Se levantó con ella y la lanzó hacia Xena. Pero la guerrera había soltado la armadura y ahora estaba medio agachada, totalmente interesada en el juego. Atrapó la bolsa y la lanzó velozmente, obligando a Gabrielle a tirarse al suelo para esquivarla—. ¡Eh!

Las dos corrieron a coger la bolsa y Xena se hizo con ella, alcanzó a la bardo en el estómago con ella y luego se agachó al tiempo que lanzaba la bola original de cordones. Ephiny escogió ese momento para retroceder, para evitar que la tirasen al suelo.

Y se le enganchó la bota en una tabla del suelo y perdió el equilibrio, agitando los brazos a lo loco para no caerse. La copa de vino salió volando directa hacia Xena, que se detuvo, la vio venir, miró rápidamente atrás y luego suspiró.

Y cerró los ojos. Y dejó que la copa le diera de lleno en el pecho y la empapara de vino.

Todo el mundo se quedó petrificado. El silencio era ensordeceror, hasta que Xena lo rompió echándose a reír suavemente y con humor.

—Buena cosecha, Eph.

—Podrías haberte agachado —protestó Ephiny, entre la risa y la aprensión. _Lo podría haber hecho, quería hacerlo, pero no lo ha hecho... he visto cómo tomaba la decisión._

—Ah, no —dijo Xena, sacudiendo los brazos para quitarse algunas gotas—. Me agacho, la copa pasa por encima de mi cabeza y alcanza a aquí su majestad. Y no me lo perdona jamás. No, gracias —miró a Gabrielle, que se tapaba la boca con las manos, sofocando la risa floja—. Prefiero darme un baño de vino —alargó la mano, depositó una gota del líquido en la punta de la nariz de la bardo y le sonrió—. Ahora me tengo que dar un baño de verdad. Luego vuelvo —salió de la habitación, meneando la cabeza.

Ephiny se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y luego se volvió hacia Gabrielle, que se estaba quitando la gota de la nariz con la lengua.

—Bueno —dijo, riéndose un poco.

—Ya te lo dije —dijo la bardo, sentándose en la esquina de la mesa—. Es muy divertida.

—Gabrielle, tú sacas esa faceta suya a la luz, porque deja que te diga que yo nunca la había visto así —dijo Ephiny, repentinamente seria—. Nunca. Y la conozco desde hace tiempo —se rió entre dientes—. Y nadie, _nadie_ me va a creer cuando cuente lo que acabo de ver — _Así que supongo que se están cambiando mutuamente. ¿Dónde acabarán? Sólo Zeus lo sabe_ —. En cualquier caso, será mejor que te vistas para la cena. Sabes que estamos preparando una cosilla para despedirnos de nuestra reina, ¿verdad? —le tomó el pelo Ephiny, al ver que Gabrielle torcía el gesto—. Tranquila, es muy informal.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—¿Puedo llevar a una invitada? —preguntó, con una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Podríamos dejarla fuera? —preguntó a su vez Ephiny, con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Yo no lo voy a intentar.

* * *

El fuego estaba ya bajo en el comedor esa noche antes de que terminara el banquete y Gabrielle se echó hacia delante, con una mueca de dolor por las horas que había pasado sentada en el banco acolchado, pero sin respaldo. El menú había sido hasta decente y, por una vez, estaba atiborrada al final de una comida amazona. _Ay_ , su cuerpo protestaba. _Tengo que hacer que se pasen a las sillas con respaldo. Tengo un nudo del tamaño de un... oh._ Una mano fuerte le tocó el nudo y, con un movimiento continuo, le relajó la tensión que tenía ahí. Suspiró aliviada y volvió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes exactamente dónde hacer eso?

—Una de las muchas cosas que sé hacer —respondió Xena, terminando la tarea, pero dejando la mano en la espalda de la bardo. Ella misma había elegido un banco que estaba bastante cerca de un soporte de la pared que sobresalía y eso, junto con su largo cuerpo, permitía a la guerrera el lujo de apoyar la espalda y evitar la tortura del banco.

—Supongo que eso incluye saber dónde sentarse —comentó la bardo, echándole una sonrisa sardónica.

Xena asintió, con los ojos medio cerrados.

—Mm-mm.

—Y tener un cuerpo del tamaño preciso para llegar a la pared —continuó Gabrielle.

—Sí —asintió la guerrera—. Todo parte del plan.

—Ya —replicó la bardo—. Debe de estar bien —echó una mirada al entretenimiento y sonrió—. Son muy buenas —otra mueca de dolor—. Ojalá...

—Ven aquí —la interrumpió Xena, tirándole de la falda por detrás.

Obediente, la bardo se pasó al siguiente banco.

—¿Sí?

—Apóyate —Xena se dio un golpecito en el pecho con la mano.

—Oh —dijo la bardo, sonriendo—. Vale. Mucho mejor —se apoyó en el hombro de Xena y se relajó, al tiempo que la guerrera le pasaba un brazo por la cintura—. ¿Eso también era parte del plan? —preguntó, en broma.

—Sí —contestó Xena, sin inmutarse. Luego bajó la mirada hacia Gabrielle, que se estaba riendo—. ¿Qué?

—No... perdona... no es nada. Es que... —Gabrielle se encogió un poco de hombros—. Creía que no te gustaba... o sea... tú nunca... —dejó de hablar—. Oh, olvídalo.

Xena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Que no me gustan las muestras de afecto en público? —preguntó—. ¿No es eso?

—Pues sí —contestó la bardo, con una sonrisa de curiosidad.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Lo he superado —una sonrisa lobuna—. Además, después de lo de ayer, ¿qué más da? —bajó la mirada y vio el esperado rubor. Se acomodaron para ver el entretenimiento y compartir unos vasos de vino especiado—. ¿Quieres pasarte a ver a tu familia? —preguntó Xena por fin, bebiendo un largo trago. _Tengo que preguntárselo. Pero por los dioses, no les caigo bien. Y sospecho que ahora mismo les voy a caer aún peor_ , pensó con sorna. _Oh, sí._

Gabrielle se quedó callada un rato, pensando.

—Sí —dijo por fin, con tono desganado—. A lo mejor cuando nos vayamos de Anfípolis —suspiró—. Debería hacerles una visita para que sepan que sigo viva.

Xena frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza para verle bien la cara a Gabrielle.

—Oye... oye... Gabrielle, es tu familia — _¿A qué viene eso? Sé que quería irse de Potedaia, pero siempre ha hablado bien de su madre... de Lila..._

Gabrielle siguió mirando al frente.

—Tú eres mi familia —contestó, bebiendo a su vez un largo trago—. Ellos ni siquiera saben quién soy, Xena. Para ellos, sólo soy la hermanita que se escapó hace dos años.

Xena soltó el aliento que retenía y pensó.

—Mi familia se adaptó. La tuya también puede —le dijo, estrechándola un poco. _Oh... qué mal se me da esto. Y soy la última persona del mundo que debería dar consejos sobre las relaciones familiares._

La bardo pareció apreciar lo que había dicho, porque volvió la cabeza y miró a Xena con una sonrisa pícara.

—Ah... estupendo. Entonces dejaré que hables tú con ellos. Puedes explicárselo todo —y soltó una risita. Y luego se rió aún más, porque Xena aprovechó que iba vestida de auténtica amazona y le hizo cosquillas en el estómago desnudo, que tenía al alcance de la mano—. Aauh... para... no puedo tener un ataque de risa floja delante de toda la aldea.

Xena se apiadó y dejó que se calmara, notando que el cuerpo de la bardo se relajaba por completo apoyado en su pecho y que sus manos rodeaban las de la guerrera, agarrándolas. Sabía que la mitad de la sala seguramente las estaba mirando y le daba exactamente igual. Tal vez era por la luz del fuego, o el vino especiado, o la repentina relajación tras los peligros sufridos. Tal vez era porque por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo se estaba dejando llevar por unas emociones que normalmente tenía ferozmente controladas. _Va a haber problemas por esto. Lo sé. Me he abierto demasiado y sé que voy a pagar por ello. Lo sé... pero ahora ya no puedo echarme atrás. A lo mejor puedo..._ Cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla en la rubia cabeza que descansaba sobre su hombro. _A lo mejor puedo tener un poco de paz, durante un tiempo._

Gabrielle notó la presión y se arrimó más por instinto. _Le pasa algo. Lo noto_ , pensó la bardo y luego examinó esa idea. _Lo noto._ Arrugó el entrecejo. _Caray. Me pregunto..._

—¿Xena? —preguntó suavemente, pues no quería sobresaltar a la guerrera.

—¿Mmm? —contestó su compañera, un sonido grave cuya vibración la bardo notó en la cabeza, donde la tenía apoyada en la garganta de Xena.

 _Si me equivoco, va a pensar que estoy chiflada. Pero no importa... me paso todo el tiempo soltando toda clase de teorías, ¿no? Sí. Vale._

—¿Te acuerdas de los padres de Jessan?

—Sí —fue la respuesta, con tono inseguro—. Claro que me acuerdo —con un tono más normal.

Pero Gabrielle notó que los latidos regulares que tenía bajo la oreja aceleraban el ritmo.

—Nosotras somos como ellos, ¿verdad? —y oyó la parada repentina y luego el redoble de su corazón que le dio la respuesta antes de que la guerrera abriera la boca para hablar.

—Eso cree Jessan —reconoció Xena, respirando hondo e intentando calmarse el corazón, pues sabía muy bien que Gabrielle lo oía, de lo pegadas que estaban. _¿Qué va a hacer con esto? ¿Qué va a pensar...? Dioses. ¿Y yo qué pienso? Ésa es la siguiente pregunta, ¿no?_

—¿Y tú qué piensas? —preguntó la bardo, levantando la mirada. Esperando pacientemente.

Una bocanada de aire muy larga.

—No lo sé seguro —dijo Xena despacio, pensando—. Porque no somos parte de su pueblo —se armó de valor y miró a los brumosos ojos verdes que la contemplaban. Y en ellos descubrió una curiosidad apacible e intensa. Y aceptación. Y se decidió—. Pero sí, creo que podríamos serlo —y allí estaba, en medio de una de sus peores pesadillas. Ésa en la que Gabrielle se apartaba horrorizada de lo que le parecería una condena a cadena perpetua, atada a una ex señora de la guerra medio loca, con mal genio, maldita por los dioses y odiada por todo el mundo.

—Caray —exclamó la bardo, con una sonrisa profunda, plena y sincera que le iluminó los ojos como si la luz de las velas se reflejara en su rostro—. Fantástico —estrechó los brazos que la rodeaban con todas sus fuerzas.

Y con una palabra y una sonrisa, envió a un alma oscura de vuelta a la luz. Una vez más.

—¿Fantástico? —logró decir Xena, debatiéndose con una serie de emociones distintas—. Gabrielle, me parece que no entiendes...

Gabrielle suspiró llena de felicidad.


	17. Chapter 17

**La esencia de una guerrera 17**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Sí que lo entiendo. Más allá del buen juicio, más allá de la muerte, más allá de la comprensión. Creo que hemos dado de lleno en las tres cosas por lo menos una vez —se echó a reír—. Tal vez más de una —se volvió a medias y miró a Xena a la cara—. Sabes que siempre he dicho que pensaba que todas las personas tenían un alma gemela, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Xena renunció a resistirse y simplemente aceptó el hecho de que a Gabrielle realmente no le importaba.

La cara de la bardo se puso muy solemne.

—Hace mucho tiempo... que sé cuál es la mía — _Ya está._ Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba. Por supuesto, las circunstancias habían ayudado. Ahora sólo quedaba por ver cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Humor, evasión, una palmadita en la cabeza... Era muy probable que Xena no sintiera esto con la misma profundidad que ella, pues a fin de cuentas la guerrera había hecho tantas cosas, había visto tantas cosas... seguro que pensaba que Gabrielle era una jovencita idealista, seguro que no...

—Yo también —fue la respuesta absolutamente en serio. Ahí mismo, en una sala llena de amazonas parlanchinas, a la luz vacilante del fuego, con los acordes de una arpista detrás de ellas.

Gabrielle tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que debía empezar a respirar de nuevo. _Oh, dioses... ¿acaba de decir lo que creo que acabo de oír?_ De repente sintió vértigo y parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la vista, que por algún motivo parecía tener borrosa. _No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación en medio de un banquete_ , pensó, más por hacer algo mientras su cuerpo recuperaba el control que por otra cosa. Entonces notó que la mano de Xena le tocaba la mejilla y la delicada presión de los dedos de la guerrera al enjugarle las lágrimas que tenía bajo los ojos.

—Me alegro de haber dejado eso aclarado —susurró la bardo, que miró rápidamente hacia arriba y quedó capturada por esos ojos azules.

—Yo también —respondió Xena, al tiempo que una sonrisa amenazaba con apoderarse de su cara—. Aunque podríamos haber elegido un sitio más privado para hacerlo —miró a su alrededor—. Como la plaza pública de Atenas.

Las dos se echaron a reír. Porque era una forma de soltar una sobrecarga de emoción que amenazaba con descomponerlas a las dos. Y ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde.

El banquete estaba en pleno apogeo y Gabrielle sabía que su marcha le pondría fin, de modo que se acomodó e intentó prestar atención a las músicas. Eran buenas, pero su mente estaba totalmente ocupada con otras cosas, como una risa interna que no parecía cesar y una sensación vertiginosa de bienestar que no paraba de caer sobre ella como una ola del mar. _Podrían ser malabaristas cojas sin oído musical alguno y yo ni notaría la diferencia_ , se riñó a sí misma. _Eso no es bueno para alguien que se considera bardo._ Respiró hondo y, haciendo un esfuerzo, concentró su atención, enfrascándose por fin en la interpretación, y ni se enteró cuando se quedó dormida.

—Oooh —le susurró Granella a Ephiny, acercándose a ella—. Mira qué cosa más rica —se rió por lo bajo y le clavó un dedo a la amazona rubia en las costillas, señalando con la barbilla.

Ephiny volvió la cabeza y se echó a reír involuntariamente al ver a su reina profundamente dormida acurrucada en los brazos protectores de Xena.

—Por los dioses —movió la cabeza con cierta incredulidad—. Sí, es una ricura.

Granella ladeó la cabeza morena.

—La música debe de amansar a la fiera... me parece que hasta Xena se ha quedado dormida —enarcó una ceja y soltó una risita—. Más vale que alguien lo anote en los anales.

Ephiny observó a la guerrera.

—¿Eso crees? Observa —alargó la mano y cogió una uva del plato que tenía delante y, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, la lanzó volando al otro lado de la sala. Fue atrapada en el aire por el movimiento perezoso de la mano de Xena y un par de penetrantes ojos azules la dejaron clavada en el sitio. Sonrió—. ¿Lo ves?

La amazona morena sofocó una risotada.

—Jo —sonrió—. Ojalá yo tuviera esa clase de reflejos. ¿Es que nunca se relaja? —y se echó a reír cuando la guerrera examinó la uva y, mirándolas con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se la metió en la boca.

—No que yo haya notado —replicó Ephiny con una sonrisa sardónica—. Y teniendo en cuenta contra lo que se enfrenta, seguro que es lo mejor —arrugó el entrecejo—. Para las dos.

—Mmmm —asintió Granella—. Esta vez ha faltado demasiado poco para mi gusto, Ephiny. Ya sé que no lo viste, pero yo salí corriendo detrás de ella, y vaya si corrí. Y también Solari —meneó la cabeza morena—. Demasiado poco.

Ephiny suspiró.

—Lo sé. Y créeme, estuve con el corazón en un puño durante todo el trayecto hasta allí. Casi me caigo cuando llegué y vi que todo estaba bien, porque fui yo la que le pedí que viniera, Granella —la amazona rubia se tapó los ojos—. ¿Qué habría hecho si la flecha de Arella hubiera dado en el blanco? No he pasado tanto miedo en toda mi vida —levantó la mirada—. Jamás pensé que Arella fuera a hacer eso.

—Sí —la morena exploradora suspiró—. Pero está pagando el precio. Oye, ¿es cierto eso que he oído de que Xena de verdad le ha recolocado el hombro?

Ephiny resopló.

—Es cierto. Las sanadoras me estaban echando la bronca por habérselo pedido, pero llegó ella, ya sabes, tan amenazadora como de costumbre, con armas y todo, le dio un susto de la muerte a todo el mundo y se puso plaf plaf plaf y bum. Fin de la historia —se echó a reír—. Sin más —se echó hacia atrás y se estiró, con una mueca de dolor—. En fin, creo que ya va siendo hora de que demos por terminado este pequeño festejo... no es que no lo estemos pasando bien, pero no tardará en amanecer.

Xena vio que Ephiny y Granella se levantaban de sus asientos y se dirigían hacia ella. Posó la mirada en su compañera dormida con una sonrisa y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Eh —otro golpecito—. ¡Eh!

—¿Mmm? —murmuró la bardo, despertándose—. ¿Qué...? Oh —reconoció los brazales que la rodeaban—. Hola. Mm... ¿me he quedado dormida?

—Mm-mm —replicó Xena, estrechándola un poco—. Y Ephiny viene hacia aquí. He pensado que preferirías salir por tu propio pie en lugar de en brazos como una niña pequeña.

—¡Xena! —Gabrielle puso los ojos en blanco—. No lo habrías hecho —levantó la vista para fijarse en los sonrientes ojos azules—. Dioses... sí lo habrías hecho —se incorporó, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se frotó los ojos—. No me puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida en medio de un banquete —murmuró, mirando azorada a Xena—. Me podrías haber despertado.

Xena se echó a reír por lo bajo y le frotó la espalda.

—Qué va. Tenías un aire tan apacible que me daba pena —levantó la mirada cuando llegó Ephiny y la saludó inclinando la cabeza—. Muy buena la uva.

—¿La uva? —preguntó Gabrielle, mirándola—. ¿Qué uva?

—Ephiny estaba poniendo a prueba mis reflejos —respondió Xena, con humor—. Supongo que quería saber si su reina estaba a salvo.

Ephiny resopló.

—Ah, sí... eso era lo que más me podía preocupar esta noche, deja que te diga —se apoyó en la mesa—. Ya es hora de terminar la fiesta, majestad —sonrió al ver la mueca de la bardo—. Buenas noches.

—Sí, sí —Gabrielle bostezó, se levantó y se estiró—. Que paséis buena noche vosotras también.

Salieron y fuera el aire era mucho más fresco y los ruidos nocturnos habían empezado a dar paso a los sonidos previos al amanecer. Xena oyó el aleteo de los pájaros que se agitaban al despertarse encima de ella, esperando a que el cielo empezara a colorearse, captó el olor del rocío y el aumento del viento suave en el que flotaban las voces apagadas de las demás asistentes al banquete que ahora se dirigían a sus propias cabañas.

—¿Merece la pena siquiera que nos acostemos? —preguntó Gabrielle, sofocando un bostezo—. El sol no tardará en salir —se volvió a medias para mirar a Xena, que caminaba a su lado en silencio.

—Mmm... —respondió Xena—. Probablemente no —en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa amable—. Querías partir temprano... —se encogió de hombros—. Yo también —notó el apretón súbito del brazo de la bardo a su alrededor. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros como respuesta. Y recordó súbitamente lo que se habían dicho allí atrás. En la ruidosa sala del banquete.

Entraron por la puerta en la cabaña de la reina y Gabrielle la soltó, cruzó la habitación y se puso a hacer cosas en la mesa de trabajo.

—Creo que lo tengo todo recogido —murmuró, moviendo algunos de los pergaminos por la superficie. Levantó la mirada y vio que Xena se sentaba en el banco bajo y acolchado que estaba pegado a la pared, estirando las largas piernas y cruzándolas. A la escasa luz de la antorcha, la bardo sólo veía los leves destellos de luz reflejados en su armadura. Y en sus armas, que había llevado al comedor. Y los dos puntos de luz que eran sus ojos. Por los que Gabrielle se sentía atraída como una polilla a la llama de una vela.

Tomó aliento y luego terminó de recoger sus pergaminos, charlando de esto y lo otro, mientras Xena contribuía con su habitual serie de respuestas monosilábicas. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Por fin, terminó y, poniendo cara alegre, se acercó al banco con aire indiferente y se quedó mirando a la guerrera, que estaba cruzada de brazos y parecía totalmente relajada.

Xena echó la cabeza a un lado y contempló a su compañera. Luego descruzó los brazos, echó el derecho por el respaldo del banco y le hizo un gesto con el otro para que se sentara.

—Siéntate —comentó—. Todavía falta un poco para que salga el sol. Podemos ponernos cómodas.

—Gracias —dijo Gabrielle, que se sentó en el banco y se acurrucó a su lado, metiendo las piernas por debajo del cuerpo—. ¿Me vas a enseñar por dónde trepaste el acantilado? —preguntó, mirando con humor a la guerrera—. Tengo que saber cómo describirlo para la historia que estoy escribiendo —soltó una risita al oír el ruido ahogado que se le escapó a Xena y se apoyó en el fuerte brazo que tenía detrás—. No pensarías que esto lo iba a dejar pasar, ¿verdad?

—Gabrielle... —gruñó Xena gravemente—. ¿Qué tal si escribes la historia sobre ti... puesto que eres tú la que ha hecho todo lo importante de verdad, eh?

—Ah, claro. Salvo que las partes que a todo el mundo le encanta oír son las que tratan de ti —contestó la bardo, pegándose más a ella y clavándole un dedo en las costillas—. Las partes emocionantes. Nadie quiere oír hablar de cómo se firmó un tratado con los centauros —tiró juguetona de la armadura de Xena—. Pero sí que quieren oír cómo se escaló un acantilado imposible, cómo se logró correr más deprisa que las exploradoras más veloces de las amazonas... sí, no creas que no me he enterado de eso también... por Granella y las demás... de cómo se saltó por un terraplén de dos pisos de altura... me alegro de no haberlo visto... para acabar justo delante de una ballesta en el momento en que disparaba —sonrió, percibiendo la victoria—. Tú... eres... una... heroína —declaró con tono triunfal, desafiando a Xena a contradecirla.

Xena se la quedó mirando, con una ligera sonrisa bailándole en los labios.

—Gabrielle, todo eso lo hice porque tú... eres mi heroína —en un tono apacible y serio. Y dejó a la bardo sin ideas. Sin habla. Sin respiración.

Se acabó. Había vuelto a ganar. Porque Gabrielle no tenía respuesta para eso, pues jamás se había planteado que oiría una cosa así, dadas las escasísimas probabilidades que tenía de ser una heroína. ¿Verdad?

Durante largo rato, lo único que oyó fueron los sonidos nocturnos, el viento que agitaba las hojas, la llama ondeante de las antorchas. Y dos respiraciones distintas. Por fin:

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que se te dan bien las palabras? —dijo Gabrielle, riendo por lo bajo.

Xena enarcó una ceja, pero sonrió.

—No. Muchas otras cosas, pero ésa nunca —con un brillo risueño en los ojos—. A lo mejor eres una mala influencia.

—A lo mejor —asintió la bardo, suavemente. Bajó la mirada, luego la posó en el hombro de Xena y alzó una mano, para tocar las nuevas cicatrices que había allí.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto? —echó un vistazo a sus ojos, cercanos y penetrantes.

—Una pantera —replicó—. La noche después de que te fueras —se le puso la mirada distante—. Había estado... haciendo ejercicios. Volví al campamento y llegó un lobezno —sonrió a la bardo fugazmente—. Fui a devolvérselo a mamá y en cambio, me encontré con eso.

—Oh —Gabrielle se quedó pensando—. ¿La madre estaba muerta?

—Mm —asintió la guerrera.

La bardo suspiró y meneó la cabeza, inclinándose para tocar las otras cicatrices que tenía Xena en el otro hombro.

—Ay.

—Sí —Xena se encogió de hombros—. Pero las he tenido peores —sonrió y alargó la mano para apartarle el pelo a Gabrielle de la sien y examinar el golpe que le había dado Arella con la vara el día anterior—. Eso parece estar bien —miró a los ojos verdes que tan cerca estaban de los suyos. Notó que la mano de la bardo subía por su hombro y se posaba justo debajo de su mandíbula. No supo cuál de las dos empezó primero, pero eso daba igual. _Al menos esta vez no tenemos una panda de centauros y amazonas mirándonos_ , pensó Xena y luego dejó de pensar y en cambio se concentró en el beso.

Que duró bastante, pues se tomaron su tiempo, explorándose mutuamente con un entusiasmo casi inseguro. Gabrielle paró para respirar, por fin, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Xena.

—Lo haces muy bien, ¿sabes? —murmuró en la oreja de la guerrera, que tenía oportunamente cerca.

—¿Eso crees? —respondió Xena con indolencia, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh, sí —le aseguró la bardo. Luego miró por encima del hombro la luz grisácea del amanecer que perfilaba la ventana—. Maldición.

La ceja de Xena subió aún más y se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—La próxima vez hay que irse antes de la fiesta, ¿eh? —bromeó, bajando con un dedo por la cara de la bardo.

Gabrielle respiró hondo.

—Vamos a continuar esta conversación más tarde, ¿verdad? —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. _Ooh... creo que esto me gusta. Mucho. Más que mucho._

—Oh... —dijo Xena despacio, con los ojos brillantes—. Yo diría que has acertado —y se echó hacia delante para atrapar sus labios por última vez, durante largos instantes—. Uno para el camino —dijo riendo, cuando se separaron. Los ruidos de la aldea al despertar empezaron a filtrarse a través de la niebla matutina y se quedaron ahí sentadas un ratito, abrazadas, escuchando—. Venga —dijo Xena, por fin—. Voy a preparar a Argo. Tú ve a ver si consigues algo de desayunar en el comedor.

Gabrielle bostezó y asintió.

—Vale. Hasta puede que me den algo comestible después del susto de muerte que les diste ayer —le clavó un dedo a Xena en las costillas—. Y tengo que despedirme de Ephiny y de las demás —una pausa—. Y de Arella.

Xena asintió.

—Salúdala de mi parte —replicó, con una sonrisa sardónica—. Luego vuelvo —y se levantó y salió a los primeros rayos del sol naciente.

Gabrielle se quedó ahí un momento, mirando por la puerta abierta, medio sonriendo. Luego se miró las botas, se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

—Puuf... qué semanita —murmuró hablando con el aire. _Vamos, Gabrielle. Muévete... ponte en marcha... mete la cabeza en agua fría._ Se rió burlándose de sí misma. _Aunque meter el resto del cuerpo en agua fría sería más útil en estos momentos. Caray._

Carraspeó y soltó un profundo suspiro, tras lo cual terminó de recogerlo todo y se cambió el atuendo de amazona por su habitual ropa de viaje. Terminó de colocarse bien la falda y salió por la puerta rumbo al comedor, saludando alegremente a las amazonas con las que se cruzaba. Una de las cuales era Ephiny, que echó a trotar hasta alcanzarla.

—Buenos días —gruñó Ephiny, mirándola parpadeando—. O debería decir buenas noches todavía de ayer.

—¡Buenos días! —contestó Gabrielle, sonriéndole—. Hace un día precioso, ¿no te parece? —indicó el cielo cada vez más claro y sin nubes que, a medida que se levantaba la niebla, prometía un día fresco y despejado.

Ephiny le echó una mirada aviesa.

—Alto... alto... ¿desde cuándo te gustan las mañanas? ¿Tanto de alegras de marcharte?

La bardo aflojó el paso y alzó una mano para protestar.

—Ephiny... no... no es eso. Lo siento... es que esta mañana estoy de buen humor... en serio... —intentó no sonreír y fracasó—. Es que estoy... —una mirada quejosa a la amazona.

—Está bien... está bien —cedió Ephiny, con un gesto para que se tranquilizara—. Ya me entero —suspiró—. Escucha... sé que aquí lo has pasado mal. Y que te alegras de que tu vida vuelva a... bueno, lo que tú consideras normal —le echó una mirada.

Gabrielle se paró en seco y se volvió para mirar a Ephiny, ahora muy seria.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente? —preguntó, suavemente, mirando a la amazona directamente a los ojos y bajando la voz.

Y Ephiny, al percibir una sensación de peligro, retrocedió. Y parpadeó.

—Mm... —farfulló—. Sólo que... ¡Por los dioses, Gabrielle! Sólo quería decir que nosotras... bueno, que yo pensaba que podíamos ofrecerte cierta estabilidad. Durante un tiempo. Debe de ser muy duro estar ahí fuera, trasladándose de un sitio a otro sin parar —miró inquieta a esta mujer súbitamente amenazadora a la que creía conocer.

Gabrielle avanzó un paso, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer rubia con ojos gélidos.

—¿Es que no crees que sé lo suficiente como para comprender las posibles elecciones que tengo a ese respecto? —preguntó, con tono grave y peligroso—. Voy donde voy porque quiero ir ahí, Ephiny. Y me quedo donde me quedo porque ahí es donde quiero estar — _Jo... ¡esa mirada funciona de verdad!_

—Vale —Ephiny levantó las manos como rindiéndose—. Vale... vale... Escucha, lo siento — _Caray... tengo que hacerme a un lado... tengo que dejar de tratar a esta mujer como si fuese una niña, antes de que me arranque la cabeza_ —. Lo siento mucho... Gabrielle, me importa mucho lo que te pase. Lamento que me salga como si fuese... Olvídalo.

La bardo se apiadó, suavizó la mirada y relajó la postura.

—Lo sé. Tranquila, Ephiny. Es que me harto de que la gente piense que sigo a Xena como un perrito que no sabe lo que hace. Sí que sé lo que hago. Sé lo peligroso que es. Sé lo que podría pasar. Lo hago a pesar de todo eso, no porque no tenga elección.

—Lo sé —dijo Ephiny en tono apagado—. Lo que de verdad quería decir es que siempre tendrás un hogar aquí, si lo deseas —hizo una pausa—. O si lo necesitas.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo, agarrando a la amazona por el hombro—. Gracias.

Ephiny sonrió y la abrazó.

—Cuídate, Gabrielle —dijo—. Y cuida también de ella —añadió suavemente.

La bardo se rió entre dientes.

—Lo intentaré —emprendió de nuevo la marcha—. Voy a coger algo para desayunar y luego voy a ver a Arella. ¿Quieres acompañarme? —dijo como ofrenda de paz, porque sabía que Ephiny no había pretendido enfadarla. Pero también sabía que Ephiny probablemente no volvería a cometer ese error y la idea la llenaba de cierto orgullo melancólico. _Supongo que me estoy haciendo adulta_ , pensó.

—Claro —asintió Ephiny, y siguieron caminando.

* * *

Xena terminó de cargar las cosas en Argo y la llevó hasta la enfermería, donde había visto entrar a Gabrielle momentos antes.

—Sshh... chica. Nos vamos dentro de nada —le dijo canturreando a la yegua, que apuntó una oreja atenta hacia ella. Soltó el ronzal de la yegua al llegar a la enfermería, agachó la cabeza para entrar y vio a Gabrielle y a Ephiny en el rincón donde Arella recibía tratamiento. Al pasar dentro, notó que todos los ojos se posaban en ella y se quedaban mirándola. Pero eso no era nuevo: estaba acostumbrada a ello, incluso en lugares donde no sabían quién era. _Probablemente es por la estatura y el cuero_ , pensó, distraída. Volvió la cabeza y devolvió las miradas, que de repente encontraron otras cosas de interés. _¿Qué pasaría si entrara dando brinquitos con una flor entre los dientes?_ pensó de repente y su boca esbozó una sonrisa sardónica. _Voy a tener que probar alguna vez para ver qué cara se les pone._

Gabrielle, como si percibiera su presencia... _seguro que la percibe, ahora que lo pienso. Yo siempre percibo la suya..._ se volvió cuando se acercó y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa. Y miró a Arella, que la miraba a su vez con desconfianza, pero sin el miedo que había mostrado el día anterior. Tenía una tableta al lado de la mano, que había estado usando para escribir mensajes, puesto que no podía abrir la boca más de dos centímetros. Xena dobló por reflejo la mano izquierda, la que le había hecho eso en concreto.

Gabrielle la miró, notando esa leve amenaza nerviosa que a menudo la envolvía como un manto cuando se encontraba en lo que ella consideraba territorio enemigo. Causaba mucho efecto, tenía que reconocer la bardo.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó, con tono normal. Vio que Xena asentía y luego retrocedía hasta la pared y se apoyaba en ella, haciéndole un leve gesto con la barbilla para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Cosa que la bardo hizo, pues cogió la tableta y la leyó, alegrándose de que la atención de la estancia estuviera ahora centrada en otra persona.

 _Gabrielle:_ (decía)

 _No te voy a pedir perdón, porque he actuado de acuerdo con mis creencias y no las voy a abandonar._

 _Pero por si te importa, me alegro de que parara las flechas._

Gabrielle respiró hondo y lo releyó varias veces, mientras pensaba una respuesta. Por fin, levantó la vista y miró de frente a esos ojos grises. Y se inclinó hacia delante, para que sólo la amazona pudiese oír lo que decía.

—Arella, me importa —dijo, amablemente—. Y te perdono libremente por intentar matarme —vio el pasmo y la sorpresa en esos ojos—. Pero... —y bajó aún más la voz, la miró con más intensidad—, por atacarla a ella, no. Eso no te lo puedo perdonar. Seis de tus hermanas han muerto por eso.

Garabateó en la tableta: _¡Las mató ella!_

—No —la voz suave se mostró inflexible—. Las mataste tú. Exactamente igual que si les hubieras disparado con esa ballesta. Te dije que no tenías ni idea.

Una mirada de agonía. _Me lo dijiste, sí._

—Sólo porque ame la paz y crea que podemos conseguir más con palabras que con armas, eso no quiere decir que no sepa lo que pueden hacer esas armas, Arella —Gabrielle la miró, con tristeza—. Tenía la esperanza de que su reputación bastara para evitar que alguien cometiera alguna estupidez.

Escribió a toda velocidad: _Las reputaciones pueden ser engañosas... pueden ser falsas... pueden ser erróneas._

—Esta vez no —suspiró Gabrielle.

 _No_ , un garabeteo corto. _Debería haber hecho caso de tu advertencia._ Una pausa... siguió escribiendo. _Debería haber escuchado a Erika. Ella lo sabía._ Sus ojos se posaron en la pared del fondo, donde Xena esperaba, entre las sombras, y sólo se veía el pálido brillo de sus ojos. Entonces miró de frente a Gabrielle. _¿Cómo?_ escribió, haciendo una pausa para pensar en lo que quería decir. _¿Cómo la conoces a ella tan bien y no nos comprendes a nosotras?_

La bardo se quedó sentada en silencio un momento, pensando en cómo responder a eso. Era una buena pregunta, pensó.

—Porque ella no ejerce la violencia por la violencia sin más. Ya no. Y si ella puede cambiar, tú también —dijo por fin, mirando a Arella a los ojos.

 _¿Por ti?_ Enarcó las cejas.

—No —y Gabrielle sonrió—. Por ti. Eso sale de aquí —alargó la mano y le dio un golpecito a Arella en el pecho—. Pero a veces viene bien tener ayuda —desvió la mirada hacia donde Erika esperaba pacientemente, apoyada en la pared al lado de Ephiny. Luego volvió a mirar a Arella y dejó que una minúscula sonrisa le curvara los labios.

 _Tal vez._ Una mirada de reconocimiento a su pesar. _Adiós, ojos verdes._ Y en su mirada había casi, casi un indicio de afecto.

Gabrielle asintió y se levantó.

—Cuídate —dijo, en voz baja. Y se marchó con Ephiny y Xena a cada lado, en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? —preguntó Ephiny, cuando llegaron al lado de Argo.

La bardo se detuvo y miró a Xena, con ojos interrogantes.

—Bueno, tienes tres posibilidades —dijo Xena, como si ella misma hubiera estado dándole vueltas al asunto. Como así era, pues sabía que la pregunta acabaría dirigida a ella—. Puedes desterrarla, puedes rebajarla a la posición de criada o puedes obligarla a trabajar como aprendiza de una amazona mayor, una de tendencias pacíficas, que podría enseñarle algo.

 _Ahora me van a pedir que recomiende algo_ , predijo.

—¿Qué recomendarías tú? —preguntó Gabrielle, a bocajarro. _Vamos, Xena... esto me supera y tú lo sabes. Ayúdame un poco._

La guerrera se mordisqueó el labio unos segundos. _Con ésta, en realidad no existe una solución perfecta. Cualquiera de ellas la desquiciaría._

—El destierro es peligroso. Ya tenéis bastantes grupos de renegadas por ahí a los que se podría unir. Rebajarla a criada es malgastar recursos y de todas formas, se escaparía —Xena hizo una pausa—. De modo que en realidad sólo podéis usar la tercera opción. Pero Eph, elige a alguien con una personalidad tan fuerte como la suya. A lo mejor si consigue su respeto, la cosa funciona.

Ephiny y Gabrielle se miraron.

—Jo —gimió Ephiny—. Vas a obligarme a decírselo a Eponin, ¿a que sí?

—Nos tenemos que ir —Gabrielle sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Argo—. Hola, Argo.

Xena se rió por lo bajo y, tras agacharse ligeramente, saltó sobre la yegua dorada, que seguía sin silla. Se volvió y alargó el brazo.

—Venga. Sé que siempre has querido montar a pelo.

—Adiós, Eph —Gabrielle sonrió y la abrazó, luego se agarró al brazo de Xena y se vio izada hasta el ancho lomo de Argo—. Eeeh... —dijo, sorprendida, cuando la yegua se movió debajo de ella—. Así te resbalas mucho más.

Xena puso los ojos en blanco y azuzó a la yegua para que avanzase.

—Tú agárrate.

—Eso no es problema —contestó la bardo, rodeándola con los brazos y agarrándose con fuerza. Saludó con la mano cuando cruzaron la plaza y salieron por la entrada de la aldea y se echó a reír ligeramente cuando pasaron por debajo de la primera de las ramas de alrededor—. Esto podría llegar a gustarme —se pegó más a Xena y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda—. Recuerda que me prometiste enseñarme el acantilado.

Xena suspiró. Se lo había prometido. Y a Gabrielle le iba a dar algo cuando lo viera. A lo mejor podía decir que era un acantilado más bajo...

 ** _Anfípolis_**

El único ruido real era el ritmo suave de los cascos de Argo, mientras la yegua avanzaba despacio por el camino que bajaba de las montañas. Estaba cayendo el sol y no se encontraban lejos del cruce que llevaba a Anfípolis.

—Oye —llamó por encima del hombro.

—¿Mmm? —contestó Gabrielle, levantando la cabeza—. No estaba dormida —con tono de indignación.

—No he dicho que lo estuvieras —respondió Xena, disimulando una sonrisa—. Ya casi hemos llegado —miró a la bardo—. Y además, no me importa que te quedes dormida. Al menos me das calorcito en la espalda —notó que Gabrielle tomaba aliento profundamente y lo soltaba y luego volvía a colocar la cabeza entre sus omóplatos. _Bueno, me da calorcito._

Habían sido un par de días de viaje muy agradables, pensó Xena. El tiempo había cooperado y cuando hizo pasar a Gabrielle junto a ese acantilado... Sonrió pesarosa. Gabrielle echó un vistazo por aquella pared, luego la miró a ella y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. _Me olvidé de que detesta las alturas._ Y recibió inmediatamente un sermón sobre los riesgos innecesararios, que ella interrumpió eficazmente con una sencilla afirmación de la que se sentía bastante orgullosa:

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías muerta. Ésa es motivación más que suficiente para mí.

Y la bardo dejó de hablar y le dedicó esa mirada un poco sin aliento que a veces le echaba. Y la abrazó.

Ahora, cuando los campos de Anfípolis empezaban a extenderse a su alrededor, notó una rara sensación de bienestar, que le permitió relajarse con el paso bamboleante de Argo y la hizo sonreír sin un motivo concreto. Ahora oía ruidos apagados y se puso a jugar consigo misma para identificarlos. ¿Eso era un conejo? O uno de sus pretendidos alumnos... Ah... no, era bípedo y se deslizaba a hurtadillas por el borde del campo, manteniéndola a la vista. Con una sonrisa, escuchó para ver si oía los gritos de aves que les había enseñado, y no se vio defraudada. La llamada significaba un viajero, de camino al pueblo. Otra que indicaba que era amiga. Y por fin, el áspero desafío del halcón que se habían empeñado en asignarle a ella, provocándole un suspiro y una mueca. Frunciendo los labios, contestó a la llamada y sonrió cuando apareció uno de los aldeanos, armado con su vara y agitando la mano para saludar.

Gabrielle atisbó con interés por encima de su hombro.

—Vaya... sí que les has estado enseñando —dijo, con tono de sorpresa y admiración. Sonrió al aldeano que trotaba a su lado, sujetando la vara con eficacia algo torpe.

—¡Xena! —exclamó el hombre—. He enviado aviso a la posada —le sonrió—. Ya veo que tu misión ha sido un éxito.

Xena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Mi qué? —se echó a reír—. ¿Dónde crees que he ido?

—Oh —dijo el hombre, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Cyrene dijo que habías ido a ayudar a una amiga —sonrió a Gabrielle—. He pensado que ésta era la amiga.

—Hola —contestó la bardo, ofreciéndole una mano—. Soy Gabrielle.

—La narradora —contestó, encantado—. ¡Estupendo! —y le estrechó la mano, aunque hacerlo siguiendo el paso continuo de Argo era complicado como poco.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Sí. Ésa soy yo. ¡Y tengo unas cuantas muy buenas que contar! —replicó, dirigiéndole una mirada pícara a Xena.

 _Estoy muerta_ , suspiró Xena con resignación interna. _Jamás lo superaré. Les contará todas las historias sobre mí y tendré que irme a acampar en el bosque con Ares antes de que acabe._

—Esto lo voy a lamentar, ¿verdad? —preguntó, devolviéndole la mirada a la bardo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de su compañera.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Xena —toda inocencia y parpadeantes ojos verdes—. Soy bardo, ¿no? Cuento historias. Lo hago todo el tiempo —sonrió al aldeano—. ¿A que sí?

—Y tú que lo digas, narradora —asintió el aldeano con entusiasmo.

Xena asintió por dentro y se volvió a medias encima de Argo, mirando a la bardo a los ojos.

—¿Me haces un pequeño favor?

—Mmm... puede —contestó Gabrielle, riendo entre dientes—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Intenta no contar las más sanguinarias, ¿vale? —con una mirada de súplica, auténtica.

La bardo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Xena, tratándose de ti, todas son sanguinarias —dijo, alzando las manos como para disculparse—. Pero intentaré quitar hierro a las peores partes —la tranquilizó, dándole una palmadita a la guerrera en el hombro—. Confía en mí.

—Ay ay ay —dijo Xena, mirando de nuevo hacia delante, hacia el contorno que ya se iba viendo de la posada y el movimiento que había a su alrededor—. Parece que hay mucho ajetreo esta noche —comentó, señalando hacia delante con la cabeza.

—Lo ha habido —comentó el aldeano, agarrado al estribo derecho de Argo—. Hoy han pasado por aquí unos comerciantes, por lo que todo el mundo está de buen humor.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Xena, en tono bajo.

—Seguro que tu madre se alegra de ver que has vuelto —le dijo Gabrielle, al oído.

Xena miró hacia atrás.

—Se alegrará de verte a ti —en su cara apareció una sonrisa, que la bardo no vio—. Quería conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Notó que la bardo pegaba un respingo.

—¿Qué? —dijo atragantada, agarrando y tirando de la hombrera de Xena—. ¿Me lo repites?

—Ya me has oído —replicó Xena, con calma. _Amenazándome con historias, ¿eh?_ —. No te preocupes, te pones monísima cuando te sonrojas.

—Dioses —Gabrielle soltó una risita—. ¿Qué le has dicho? — _Qué cosa más inesperada. Nunca pensé que se lo... Dioses. Bueno, es su madre. ¿Qué le diría yo a la mía? Aaaj. Corramos un tupido velo._

Xena se encogió de hombros y le sonrió levemente.

—En realidad, no tuve que decirle nada —la guerrera se rió por lo bajo—. Ella ya lo sabía.

La bardo le dio vueltas a esto. _Eso ya tiene más sentido._ Pero se alegraba. _Las familias son tan... raras._ Sabía que mucha gente las veía viajando juntas y se preguntaba... pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Ni siquiera Ephiny se había atrevido... se había limitado a esquivar el tema como buenamente había podido. Pero la familia no. La familia preguntaría. Y si a la madre de Xena le parecía bien, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Sonrió.

—¿Puedo llamarla mamá?

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? —dijo Xena, deteniendo a Argo delante de la posada y bajándose del alto lomo de la yegua, tras lo cual se volvió ágilmente y atrapó a Gabrielle cuando ésta hacía lo propio, evitando que resbalara y depositándola suavemente en el suelo de tierra prensada. Las dos se dieron la vuelta cuando se abrió la puerta de la posada y Cyrene salió a toda prisa, muy sonriente.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. No habéis tardado mucho —cruzó el patio de la posada y abrazó primero a Xena y luego a Gabrielle con entusiasmo—. Bienvenida de nuevo, Gabrielle —sonrió a la bardo—. Seguro que esta vez tienes una buena historia que contar —con una sonrisa cómplice—. Y tú... ¡por favor! —se volvió hacia Xena—. Ve a ver a ese cachorrito tuyo... se está volviendo loco buscándote.

Xena las miró meneando la cabeza.

—Voy a ocuparme de Argo en el establo. Intentad no meteros en muchos líos, ¿vale? — _Ahora las tengo a las dos juntas. Estoy muerta_ , le aseguró su cerebro—. Vamos, Argo.

—Oh... —Gabrielle se soltó del brazo con que la rodeaba Cyrene—. Tengo que ver a ese cachorro —sonrió—. Tengo que verlo... ahora mismo vuelvo.

Cyrene sonrió con sorna al ver la cara de resignación que se le puso a su hija cuando la bardo se acercó y agarró la brida de Argo. _Creo que lo voy a pasar muy bien los próximos días._

—Muy bien, pero daos prisa. Quiero oír esta historia y os tendré la cena preparada.

Fueron al establo y Xena abrió la puerta, pasando primero para hacer pasar a Argo al interior. Cuando apenas había cruzado el umbral, oyó una carrera frenética y su bota fue víctima de Ares, que no paraba de gruñir.

—¡Ruu! —protestó, bailoteando sobre la paja de una pata a otra.

—Que sí, que sí... —dijo Xena—. Déjame meter a Argo.

Gabrielle se escurrió junto a la yegua y se paró en seco, mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisa encantada al ver la cara peluda que la miraba a su vez parpadeando.

—Ooh... Xena... es riquísimo —soltó una risita—. ¿Por qué lo has llamado Ares? —se agachó y observó al animalito, que respondió sentándose sobre las ancas y sacándole la lengua.

—¡Ruu! —gruñó Ares, y estornudó.

Xena metió a Argo en una caballeriza y se puso a quitarle los arreos.

—Xena —dijo Gabrielle, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la guerrera.

—¿Sí? —dijo, volviéndose para mirarla.

—Está esperando a que le digas hola —contestó la bardo, mordiéndose el labio para no echarse a reír.

Xena suspiró y miró por encima del murete de la caballeriza. Efectivamente, el lobezno la miró ladeando la cabecita, con expresión triste.

—Oh... está bien —salió de la caballeriza y se sentó en la paja con las piernas cruzadas. Ares corrió hasta ella, subió por sus botas y trepó por la parte frontal de su túnica de cuero, agarrándose con las garritas a la superficie irregular.

—¡Ruu! —gruñó triunfante, cuando ella se echó hacia atrás y él consiguió llegar a su cara, que se puso a lamer con entusiasmo—. ¡Ruu! —echó atrás la cabeza y luego reanudó los lametones.

Xena miró a Gabrielle, que estaba sentada rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos y con una mano pegada a la boca para evitar que se le escapase el ataque de risa que le estremecía el cuerpo. Notó el rubor caliente que le iba subiendo por el cuello y trató de no hacer caso mientras Ares se iba quedando agotado de tanto lamer y por fin se acomodaba sobre su pecho. El cachorro soltó un suspirito lobuno y la miró con ojos de adoración. Xena dejó escapar una sonrisa y lo acarició, rascándole detrás de las orejas, y oyó un crujido de paja cuando Gabrielle se acercó.

La bardo se sentó a la izquierda de Xena y miró al lobezno y luego a la guerrera.

—Es adorable, Xena —dijo, en tono bajo.

—Sí —contestó, frotando una orejita—. Es muy rico, ¿verdad? Se le pone una expresión en los ojos que me recuerda a algo —sonrió y miró a Gabrielle, que estaba observando al animal.

—Oh —una sonrisa repentina—. ¿Te refieres a cuando te mira? —preguntó la bardo.

—Mm-mm —contestó Xena, alargando un dedo y dejando que el lobezno se lo mordiera.

—Yo ya la he visto —replicó Gabrielle, alargando a su vez la mano para que el cachorro se la inspeccionase.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Xena, distraída.

—Cada vez que me miro en un espejo —contestó la bardo, que volvió la cabeza y miró a Xena directamente a los ojos—. ¿Lo ves?

Xena observó su cara, luego pasó la mirada al lobezno y de nuevo a ella. Su boca esbozó una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo coloradísima. _Oh... tiene razón... ahora sé por qué me sonaba..._

 _La he pillado..._ rió Gabrielle por dentro. _Pues ya era hora... en los últimos días me ha pillado ella a mí demasiadas veces._

—Oye... tú también te pones monísima cuando te sonrojas —comentó la bardo con una sonrisa de burla cariñosa. Bajó la vista cuando el lobezno se puso a lamerle la mano, dándole al parecer su aprobación—. Creo que le gusto —sonrió y levantó de nuevo los ojos.

Xena la miró a la cara.

—Tiene buen gusto —comentó, sonriendo despacio—. Venga. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha antes de que madre envíe una partida de búsqueda —se levantó y le pasó el lobezno a Gabrielle—. Toma. Presentaos mientras yo me ocupo de Argo.

—Oooh... —arrulló la bardo, haciéndole cosquillas en la tripa al animal, que estaba encantado.

La guerrera terminó de quitarle los arreos a la yegua y le dio un rápido masaje, comprobó el cajón del pienso y lo llenó de heno, asegurándose de que había agua en el cubo.

—Ya estás, chica —murmuró, dándole al caballo una última palmadita—. Ahora, a ver si me dan a mí el pienso —se rió por lo bajo, salió de la caballeriza y se detuvo al ver a la bardo, acurrucada en la paja con el lobezno, jugando con él.

Lo había puesto boca arriba y le frotaba el estómago con la mano, mientras Ares gruñía y agitaba las patas con entusiasmo. Luego se dio la vuelta y fue hasta ella tropezando, se lanzó sobre un mechón de pelo claro y se puso a tirar. Ella le hizo cosquillas debajo de la barbilla y él le soltó el pelo, le agarró el dedo y sacudió la cabeza con fingida ferocidad.

Gabrielle se echó a reír encantada, se inclinó y le sopló al cachorro en la oreja, lo cual hizo que éste se cayera hacia atrás sobra las ancas y estornudara. Luego saltó y se puso a lamerle la cara, haciendo reír a la bardo.

 _Bueno..._ pensó Xena a regañadientes. _Parece amor a primera vista. Ahora ya no me siento tan mal._

—Gabrielle —dijo, con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes hambre?

La bardo levantó la vista sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Ya te digo. Bueno, Ares... luego vuelvo —le prometió al lobezno, frotándole el hocico con la nariz, y lo volvió a depositar en la paja—. Vamos —añadió, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa, tras lo cual se colgó del brazo de Xena cuando salían por la puerta.

—Ah, sí —comentó Xena, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la posada—. Cuidado con la cerveza —cogió el picaporte y tiró.

—¿No es buena? —preguntó Gabrielle, sorprendida—. Yo habría pensado...

—Es muy buena —replicó Xena, sonriéndole—. Y dulce y ligera y sé que te va a encantar. Pero tres vasos casi me dejan fuera de combate cuando llegué. Así que, como he dicho, cuidado.

—Ooohhhh... —dijo la bardo en tono de guasa, entrando en la posada ante el gesto que le hizo Xena con la mano—. Eso sí que me habría gustado verlo.

Xena entró detrás de ella y respondió a las exclamaciones y saludos agitando la mano.

—¿El qué, verme borracha? No, no te gustaría —posó una mano en la espalda de la bardo y la llevó hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados Cyrene y Toris y donde quedaban dos asientos libres.

—No, ¿eh? —Gabrielle sonrió—. Sabes, no me imagino cómo podrías ser estando borracha.

—Bien —murmuró Xena, que se sentó de espaldas a la pared y saludó a Toris inclinando la cabeza—. Buenas.

Toris levantó la mirada y sonrió.

—Bienvenida —y volvió los ojos—. Hola de nuevo, Gabrielle. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido venir.

Cyrene le dio unas palmaditas a la bardo en el brazo.

—Bueno, ahora cuéntame qué ha pasado con pelos y señales, porque sé que no voy a conseguir que mi hija me lo cuente todo —sonrió a Xena, que se limitó a menear la cabeza riendo—. Se salta las partes que cree que no quiero oír —otra mirada a la guerrera, que alzó las manos reconociéndolo.

Gabrielle frunció los labios, luego volvió la cabeza y miró a su compañera, que la miró a su vez con un leve encogimiento de cejas. _Eso quiere decir: Oh, adelante, Gabrielle._ Bebió un sorbito de la cerveza fría que tenía delante. _Caray... ya entiendo a qué se refería... Mmmm..._ Y empezó el relato. La mayor parte era desde su punto de vista, por lo cual Xena no era el centro de atención, pero Cyrene cayó en la cuenta de que parte de la historia había ocurrido precisamente en la posada.

—Espera, querida... ¿quieres decir que las dos amazonas que estuvieron aquí intentaron matarse la una a la otra? —intercambió una mirada horrorizada con Toris.

—No —intervino Xena, inesperadamente—. Erika intentó matar a Ephiny en el bosque, para que pareciera que lo había hecho yo y dejar sin vigor la elección de campeona de Gabrielle.

—Olvidas mencionar quién se encontraba entre la ballesta de Erika y el corazón de Ephiny —dijo Gabrielle en tono de guasa, con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Es que eso importa? —suspiró Xena.

—¡Xena! —la bardo se echó a reír—. Tengo que contar la historia completa, así que corta el rollo. Claro que importa —reanudó el relato, hablando ahora desde el punto de vista de Ephiny, tal y como se lo había oído contar a la amazona. Hasta Toris se quedó mirando a su hermana con respeto y admiración. Xena siguió bebiendo su cerveza con expresión engimática.

Llegó la cena y Xena le tocó el brazo a Gabrielle y luego miró a Cyrene.

—Tienes que dejar que coma —con una mirada risueña a la bardo.

Gabrielle le sonrió a su vez.

—Ya casi he acabado —contestó, pero se lanzó sobre la cena de todas formas.

Cyrene les contó algunas de las noticias sobre la caravana de comerciantes que había pasado en ausencia de Xena y comentó que los rumores sobre el pueblo parecían estar extendiéndose.

—Ha estado bien, la verdad. Algunos de los comerciantes se habían unido a la caravana para venir aquí específicamente —sonrió a Xena con cariño.

Terminaron de cenar, después de que Gabrielle repitiera de todo, tratando de no hacer caso de la sonrisa burlona de Xena. Cuando retiraron los platos, siguió con la historia, manteniendo incluso la atención de Xena al describir el preludio del combate en la aldea de los centauros, porque la guerrera no había oído aún esa parte.

—Esta tal Arella parece muy desagradable —comentó Cyrene—. Como una niña mimada que necesita unos buenos azotes —y no comprendió la mirada que intercambiaron su hija y la bardo, ni la risa que les entró a las dos.

—Sí, eso pensé yo también —comentó Gabrielle—. Bueno, el caso es que fueron a la aldea de los centauros para vengarse de lo que pensaban que era un ataque. Unas cuantas fuimos detrás de ellas.

—Tú —interrumpió Xena, con un brillo en los ojos—. Vamos, Gabrielle, tienes que contar la historia completa —no hizo ni caso de la mirada aviesa de la bardo—. _Tú_ fuiste allí para detenerlas.

Cyrene se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír. Hacían una pareja encantadora. Se preguntó si tenían idea de lo ricas que resultaban. Probablemente no.

—Está bien —Gabrielle suspiró dramáticamente—. Está bien... vale, fui yo —meneó la rubia cabeza—. Bueno, pues fui y traté de impedir que la gente se matara. Entonces vi a los niños...

—¿Niños centauros? —preguntó Toris, con curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó la bardo—. Y Arella iba derecha hacia ellos con una espada, así que... mm... —no pudo evitarlo y le empezó a subir un rubor por el cuello—. Bueno, yo tenía mi vara, así que más o menos se lo impedí —se encogió de hombros.

—Qué valiente —dijo Cyrene, en tono apagado. Echó una mirada a Xena, que estaba muy tranquila.

—Qué tonta —dijo Gabrielle riendo—. Porque cogió una vara y procedió a zurrarme de lo lindo —se calló, bajó los ojos y notó, por debajo de la mesa, la caricia tierna en la pierna. Y tomó aliento—. Y cuando me tuvo en el suelo, decidió que ya no le apetecía seguir jugando, así que cogió una ballesta centaura y allí estaba yo, de rodillas en el barro, delante de un niño centauro.

Silencio en la mesa. Cyrene y Toris la miraban fijamente, esperando a que continuara. Xena los observaba mientras la miraban. Y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, al recordar cómo había coronado esa colina cubierta de hierba y había visto la escena que estaba describiendo Gabrielle. Revivió en su mente esa repentina descarga de energía motivada por el pánico que la lanzó hacia delante con ese último salto desesperado.

Toris carraspeó ligeramente.

—¿Y cambió de idea? —con tono esperanzado.

—No —contestó Gabrielle con un suspiro—. Disparó —se encogió de hombros, empezando a sonreír—. En un segundo, ahí estaba yo, viendo cómo apretaba el gatillo de la ballesta con el dedo y pensando en unas últimas cosas —una pausa y los miró—. Al segundo siguiente, la flecha desapareció de delante de mi garganta y ahí estaba Xena, que atrapó la segunda y se lanzó sobre Arella —sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Xena y advirtió con una punzada de preocupación la tensión que había en ella. Alargó la mano, tocó ligeramente la rodilla de la guerrera y vio que los ojos azules parpadeaban y se volvían hacia los suyos y que las facciones tensas se relajaban poco a poco. _A mí me dio miedo. ¿Cómo debió de ser para ella, que estaba viendo cómo ocurría? ¿Sabiendo que ella era lo único en el mundo capaz de detenerla? ¿Qué habría pasado si no lo hubiera conseguido?_ La bardo sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Toris, mirando a su hermana—. ¡Muy oportuna! —le dio un manotazo en el hombro—. ¿Cómo es que no nos has enseñado a hacer eso?

—No he tenido varios años —contestó la guerrera secamente, respirando hondo y obligándose a relajarse—. Además, no es fácil de enseñar. Es sobre todo... instinto.

Cyrene recuperó el aliento y se echó hacia delante, tocando la mano de Xena.

—¿Y le diste una paliza, querida?

Xena se echó a reír suavemente y asintió un poco.

—Sí.

—Oh, sí —confirmó Gabrielle, sofocando una risotada. Cogió su cerveza y bebió un trago—. Ya lo creo que se la dio.

—¿Y entonces qué? —preguntó Toris, terminándose su propia copa—. ¿Seguía lloviendo? Menudo follón debía de haber.

—Pues entonces aparecieron las demás amazonas —contestó Gabrielle—. Y Xena terminó con Arella, así que pudimos saludarnos y luego volvimos a la aldea amazona —no se atrevía a mirar a Xena a la cara, pues sabía que vería un brillo pícaro en esos ojos azules que la haría sonrojarse muchísimo y perder la calma por completo—. Y sí... seguía lloviendo —una pausa—. Creo.

Xena se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a Cyrene y a Toris, que no pensaban que la historia fuese cómica.

—Me preguntaba cómo ibas a contar eso —dijo la guerrera con guasa, clavándole un dedo a Gabrielle en el brazo.

Gabrielle le enseñó los dientes a su risueña compañera.

—Voy a tener que hacerte daño —dijo en voz baja. Y sólo consiguió que Xena se echara a reír más fuerte—. Y entonces descubro que aquí Xena había sufrido una herida de cuchillo en una emboscada —y eso los sobresaltó a los dos. A Cyrene se le dilataron los ojos. Los dos miraron a Xena, que parecía encontrarse muy bien.

—No era más que un arañazo —dijo la guerrera quitándole importancia.

—Sí, que tuve que coser. Pero da igual —Gabrielle sonrió—. Y entonces descubro que había tardado menos de dos días en llegar a la aldea amazona desde aquí. ¿Queréis saber cómo? —dijo con ojos alegres, viendo cómo Xena hacía una mueca.

—Por supuesto —afirmó Cyrene, con los ojos relucientes de risa. Levantó un dedo para indicarle a la camarera que les trajera el postre.

—Hay un acantilado, como a un día de aquí, si te desvías del camino principal —dijo la bardo, juntando las manos sobre la mesa y sonriendo—. ¿Lo conocéis?

—Sí —dijo Toris, con tono incierto—. Hay un río que corta la roca y la pared sube y sube y divide la montaña en dos.

—Pues lo escaló —una sonrisa satisfecha dirigida a Xena.

Dos pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

—No es posible —susurró Cyrene, estremecida—. Xena, ¿pero tú sabes cuánta gente ha...? — _Muerto_ , pensó, _por la insensatez de intentar escalar esa pared de piedra._

Xena se echó hacia atrás en la silla y adoptó su mejor pose de señora de la guerra aburrida. Bebió un largo trago de cerveza y se encogió de hombros mirándolos a todos.

—No fue para tanto —replicó, sin darle importancia—. Y casi no llovía —otro sorbo—. Y con eso y la oscuridad, la verdad es que no se veía el fondo, así que... —se la quedaron mirando fijamente—. De verdad que no fue para tanto.

Llegó el postre y eso los distrajo a todos. Toris carraspeó y se puso a contarle a Xena cómo iban las sesiones de entrenamiento.

—Aunque se van a alegrar de volver a verte, al menos durante un tiempo —le sonrió—. La verdad es que yo ya no les supongo tanto esfuerzo —bajó la voz—. Os vais a quedar unos días, ¿verdad?

Xena se quedó pensando un momento y luego asintió.

—Sí. Tenemos que volver con las amazonas para la luna llena, así que nos tendréis que aguantar hasta entonces —le sonrió—. Pero no tendremos tiempo suficiente para lo de las flechas, me temo.

Toris asintió.

—Me alegro —bajó aún más la voz, aunque Cyrene y Gabrielle estaban totalmente inmersas en una conversación al otro lado de la mesa—. Me alegro de que llegaras a tiempo —le apretó la mano, pillándola por sorpresa. Por un instante, pensó que se la iba a apartar, pero luego su cara se relajó con una sonrisa y le devolvió el apretón.

—Gracias —respondió—. Escucha, será mejor que cojas uno de esos pasteles ahora que todavía puedes —su tono era humorístico—. Fíate de mí —los dos así lo hicieron y dejaron que fuera transcurriendo la velada y luego Cyrene logró convencer a Gabrielle para que contara otra historia, lo que ella llamaba la historia "completa" de cómo Gabrielle llegó a poseer el derecho de casta de las amazonas. Sonriendo a Xena con aire de disculpa, la bardo obedeció.

Por fin, salieron del calor de la posada a una noche despejada y fría.

—Brr —dijo Gabrielle, abrazándose a sí misma—. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto? —se rió suavemente—. Creo que será mejor que me ponga una camisa de verdad antes de que me congele.

—Mmm —asintió Xena, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. Ya me parecía que empezaba a hacer un poco más de frío cuando veníamos para acá —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó la mirada—. Pero las estrellas se ven mejor.

Gabrielle miró al cielo y las dos dejaron de andar y se quedaron contemplando en silencio el reluciente dosel.

—Son preciosas —dijo la bardo, suavemente, y vio que Xena asentía con la cabeza y captó el brillo de las estrellas reflejado en sus ojos—. Tu madre ha dicho que la puedo llamar mamá, por cierto —la bardo sonrió.

Xena bajó los ojos para mirarla y sonrió a su vez.

—Mm-mm. La he oído —levantó la mano libre y se dio unos golpecitos en la oreja, mirando a la bardo con aire de disculpa—. Tengo el oído muy agudo.

—Oh —dijo Gabrielle y luego soltó una risita—. Ya debería saberlo, ¿no? —rodeó a la guerrera con el brazo y tiró de ella—. Vamos, que me voy a congelar.

El calor relativo del establo era de agradecer, pero Gabrielle se puso una de sus camisas más largas, porque seguía teniendo frío.

—La cara que ha puesto tu madre cuando te has empeñado en seguir en el establo... —se rió, frotándose los brazos.

Xena resopló.


	18. Chapter 18

**La esencia de una guerrera 18**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Lo tiene todo ocupado y esas habitaciones son demasiado pequeñas. Me pongo... —miró a su alrededor—. No sé, me agobia —guardó cuidadosamente su armadura, tratando de no hacer caso de los intentos de Ares de ayudarla—. Pero lo siento por ti... te debes de haber acostumbrado a dormir en una cama después de un mes —sonrió a la bardo.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Qué va —se apoyó en uno de los postes del establo y se quedó mirando cuando Xena se puso en pie, cogió al lobezno y lo llevó donde estaba ella—. ¡Oh... está temblando! —exclamó la bardo, tocando el suave pelaje.

—Y tú —dijo Xena, pasándole el animal—. Toma —esperó hasta que la bardo tuvo al cachorro en brazos, luego se los acercó a los dos y rodeó a Gabrielle con sus largos brazos, gozando de la relajación inmediata de la bardo en cuanto sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

—Caray... —Gabrielle suspiró feliz—. Mucho mejor. ¿Pero cómo estás siempre tan caliente? Llevo tiempo queriendo preguntártelo.

—Ah, yo qué sé —contestó Xena, sonriendo de medio lado—. Tengo la sangre caliente, supongo —y sonrió del todo, mirando a Gabrielle a los ojos—. La verdad es que nunca lo he pensado.

Gabrielle se echó a reír y se pegó más a ella.

—¿En serio? —luego miró por encima del hombro de Xena—. Hablando de no pensar, ¿tienes una escalera a mano? Porque ya sé que tú puedes saltar lo suficiente como para subir a ese pajar, pero yo, desde luego, no.

—Ah —comentó Xena, observando el borde del pajar, que tenía a la altura de los ojos—. Sabes, estuve comentándole a Ephiny que tengo que esforzarme mucho para mantener mis hablidades.

Gabrielle ladeó la cabeza y observó el rostro de su compañera.

—¿Sí? — _¿Y a qué viene eso, me pregunto?_

—Sí —replicó Xena—. Y es importante. Mi vida... —apartó un mechón suelto de pelo rubio de los ojos de la bardo—. Nuestras vidas a veces dependen de ello.

—Eso es cierto —contestó Gabrielle, mirándola—. La mía desde luego, hace unos días.

—Mmm —asintió Xena—. Pero, sabes, a veces simplemente me alegro de hacerlo porque así puedo impresionar a mis amigos de vez en cuando —y soltó a la bardo, bajó las manos y se las puso en la cintura, luego la agarró con firmeza y la levantó—. No sueltes al cachorro —avanzó un paso y levantó a la pasmada Gabrielle por encima de su cabeza, depositándola en el suelo del pajar sin demasiado esfuerzo aparente. Retrocedió un paso y se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo muy ufana a su compañera—. Ya estás.

—Vale —Gabrielle dejó al lobezno en la paja y se inclinó hacia delante—. Me dejas impresionada —se echó a reír ligeramente y meneó la cabeza—. Siempre me impresionas, eso ya lo sabes.

Xena se rió, luego saltó y se agarró al soporte del pajar, subiendo hasta sentarse al lado de la bardo.

—Son trucos tontos de guerrera —comentó con humor, en el momento en que Ares se subió a su pierna con esfuerzo y le atacó la mano—. Ay —miró ceñuda al lobezno.

Reprimiendo una risita, Gabrielle rodó por el suelo de madera cubierto por una gruesa alfombra de blando heno y se colocó encima de la conocida piel negra de dormir con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Vaya —dijo, alzando un dedo y tocando las marcas de la madera—. Así que éste es uno de tus escondrijos de la infancia, ¿eh?

Xena se unió a ella, acunando a Ares contra su pecho.

—Lyceus y yo nos escondíamos aquí —se encogió de hombros—. Hacíamos cosas de niños, ya sabes.

Gabrielle le sonrió con cariño.

—Creo que mi versión de cosas de niños probablemente es distinta de la tuya —se puso de lado y miró a Xena, apoyando la cabeza en la mano—. Seguro que tú eras un chicazo.

La guerrera soltó una carcajada sorprendida.

—Ya lo creo —asintió—. De lo que hablábamos aquí arriba en realidad era de grandes batallas y de que de mayores íbamos a ser guerreros.

—Ojalá hubiera podido conocerlo —dijo la bardo, suavemente—. Ojalá las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera —subió una mano por el cercano brazo de Xena y apretó. Se quedó callada largo rato y luego—: ¿Xena? ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 _Oh oh. Cuando me pregunta si me puede hacer una pregunta, se avecinan problemas._

—Siempre —fue la respuesta—. Ya lo sabes.

Gabrielle posó los ojos en las pieles y respiró hondo, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Mm. Cuando estuvimos hablando... de... bueno, de nosotras. ¿Y de los padres de Jessan la otra noche?

—Sí —dijo Xena, alargando la palabra—. Lo recuerdo.

—Dijiste que Jessan pensaba... que nosotras éramos como sus padres —continuó la bardo, sin mirarla aún.

—Efectivamente —respondió Xena, con una leve mueca. _La pregunta es por qué no se lo dije antes, Xena... más vale que se te ocurra una buena respuesta._

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Pensabas que se equivocaba? —fue la pregunta, en voz muy baja. Y ahora Gabrielle levantó la mirada y en sus ojos había dolor—. ¿Querías que se equivocara?

Xena lo sintió como un martillazo, hasta notó que se le encogía el cuerpo.

—No —tragó con dificultad—. No, no pensaba que se equivocaba —una pausa—. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Lo... lo vengo notando desde hace mucho tiempo. Es que no sabía lo que era hasta que él lo describió aquella noche. Junto al fuego —otra pausa para elegir las palabras—. Es que no sabía... cómo te sentirías tú al saberlo —silencio.

Gabrielle la miró intensamente.

—Y yo que estaba toda preocupada porque no sabía cómo te ibas a sentir tú. Menudas dos estamos hechas —y una levísima sonrisa rompió la seriedad de su rostro—. Y para que conste, no podría ser más feliz —levantó una mano cuando Xena tomó aliento para hablar—. Espera, lo sé... es peligroso. Es una vida difícil. Debería estar en la Academia. Lo sé —tomó aire—. No... quiero... eso —rodó sobre el estómago—. No quiero una vida normal. No quiero instalarme en un buen pueblo con un buen hombre. No quiero vivir en Atenas. No quiero.

Xena asintió un poco, dándose por enterada.

—Muy bien. Te creo.

—¿Sí? —respondió Gabrielle, parpadeando—. ¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin discusiones?

—Mm-mm —confirmó Xena—. Así, sin más. Después de dos años, creo que sabes en lo que te estás metiendo.

Gabrielle la miró con una sonrisa.

—Después de dos años, a veces todavía me sorprendes.

—Mmmm... no sería bueno ser demasiado previsible —dijo la guerrera en tono de guasa, intentando parecer inocente. Fracasó, pero hizo reír a Gabrielle de todas formas—. Ah... ¿te parece gracioso? —se quitó al dormido Ares del pecho y lo dejó en la paja y luego se incorporó sobre un codo.

—Sí —dijo la bardo riendo y levantó una mano y dejó que sus dedos bajaran despacio por la mejilla de Xena, trazando su sonrisa—. Sabes, deberías sonreír mas —susurró—. Te sienta muy bien —sintió un hormigueo que le subía por el brazo cuando la guerrera volvió la cabeza ligeramente y le besó la palma de la mano. Cerró los ojos cuando Xena le acarició el lado de la cara y luego fue bajando por el cuello, trazando su yugular, que ahora latía con furia bajo los dedos de la guerrera.

Y entonces sintió que la levantaban y se acomodó en los brazos de Xena y experimentó esa sonrisa de una forma mucho más íntima. Pasaron así largo rato, entregadas a una lenta exploración mutua con caricias inseguras, pero que iban cobrando más confianza.

Gabrielle se dejó llevar por el instinto y un sentido innato de las cosas, que, según advirtió vagamente, debía de formar parte de lo que fuera que las unía, porque había cosas que ahora simplemente sabía. Y eso estaba bien, porque no había torpeza entre ellas, como las dos más o menos se habían esperado, y era todo muy cómodo y muy intenso, y luego aún más.

Y entonces se encontró tratando de recuperar el aliento, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en una calidez de la que le iba a costar mucho salir. Hasta Xena respiraba con dificultad y tenía el corazón acelerado, según oía claramente la bardo bajo la oreja izquierda. Pero mientras escuchaba, se fue calmando y recuperó su ritmo normal, mucho antes que el de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —fue la tierna pregunta de Xena, que la bardo oyó a la vez como una vibración en la oreja y un sonido en el aire.

Asintió con la cabeza, pues no tenía fuerzas para hablar y notó que los labios de Xena le rozaban la cabeza y sintió una risa suave que la atravesaba, agitando los músculos que la bardo tenía bajo la mano. Sonriendo, se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Como siempre, todavía estaba oscuro cuando Xena abrió los ojos de mala gana. _A veces, esto de despertarse antes del amanecer está sobrevalorado_ , se quejó su mente distraída, al tiempo que bajaba la vista para posarla en la bardo dormida y abrazada a ella. _Pero eso no..._ Notó una lenta sonrisa que se iba extendiendo por su cara. _Jo, hacía ya tiempo... pero ha sido como si lleváramos... años haciendo esto. Qué raro. Pero qué bien._

Notaba el suave calor de la respiración de Gabrielle sobre la piel donde tenía la camisa medio abierta y se dio cuenta, algo desconcertada, de que su propia respiración seguía el mismo ritmo. Alzó una mano para acariciar el pelo claro que le caía por el hombro. Y se llevó una sorpresa cuando los ojos verdes se abrieron parpadeando soñolientos y se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos.

—Hola —farfulló Gabrielle—. Está oscuro.

—Todavía no ha amanecido —contestó Xena, riendo.

—Aaajj —respondió la bardo—. Lo haces todos los días, ¿verdad?

—Mm-mm —replicó su compañera—. Casi.

—Mi respeto por ti ha subido tres puntos —confesó Gabrielle y entonces atisbó por encima del pecho de Xena y vio a Ares profundamente dormido y echado sobre su hombro derecho—. Ooohhh... —el lobezno respondió abriendo los ojos, bostezando y estirando las patitas delanteras y luego volvió a ponerse cómodo con un suspiro satisfecho—. Bueno —una mirada—. ¿Y qué es lo que sueles hacer a esta hora horrible?

—Mmm... cazo, por la mañana temprano —contestó Xena—. Luego cualquier cosa que haya que hacer por aquí y entrenamiento después de comer.

—Ya —Gabrielle se lo pensó un momento—. ¿Cazas algo en concreto?

Xena reflexionó.

—Bueno, al principio mamá tenía la despensa tan vacía que tenía que cazar lo que pudiera, y ella servía para comer lo que yo cazaba antes del desayuno —se echó a reír—. El primer día volví a casa con un gran ciervo. Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso —una pausa—. Luego, pasó a ser más una costumbre que otra cosa. Es un buen bosque... es mi casa... —se encogió de hombros—. Me gusta estar ahí fuera.

—Mmm —murmuró la bardo—. Bueno, pues lo que yo creo es que, dado que te estás curando de una herida y todo eso, no deberías salir cuando hace una mañana desagradable, lluviosa y fría como ésta.

—¿No me digas? —Xena sofocó una risa—. Gabrielle, sabes perfectamente que no me pasa nada.

—Ah ah ah... —Gabrielle alzó una mano con pereza y agitó un dedo delante de ella—. No tiene sentido que corras riesgos —le sonrió dulcemente—. Vamos, Xena... ¿cuántas veces tengo la oportunidad de convencerte para que te quedes durmiendo? —hizo una pausa—. ¿Mmm? —con la mano derecha, se puso a frotar suavemente la tripa medio destapada de la guerrera, como lo habría hecho con el lobezno.

—Mmm... tú sigue así y tu deseo se hará realidad —confesó Xena, capitulando sin mucha resistencia.

—¿En serio? —la bardo sonrió encantada—. ¿Eso hace que te duermas?

—No debería reconocerlo, pero... sí, de toda la vida —una risa grave—. Sabes, de verdad que eres una mala influencia, Gabrielle.

—Mm-mm —Gabrielle sonrió feliz por el triunfo—. Ahora cierra los ojos —continuó con el ligero masaje, encantada al ver que la guerrera cerraba los ojos y su cuerpo se relajaba.

 _Ah, en fin_ , pensó Xena, mientras se iba quedando dormida. _Tiene razón, no lo hace a menudo y fuera hace frío y esa maldita herida me sigue doliendo, aunque eso mejor no se lo digo._

Gabrielle esperó hasta que la respiración de Xena se hizo profunda y entonces volvió a bajar la cabeza y dejó que los latidos regulares la fueran arrullando hasta que se durmió.

* * *

Xena suspiró, aguantando las burlas sarcásticas de Toris a la mañana siguiente por haber dormido hasta tarde.

—Toris, ya basta —dijo por fin, clavándole una mirada desde el otro lado de la mesa, una de sus miradas más serias.

—Ooh, venga, hermanita... —se rió Toris—. ¿Demasiada cerveza anoche? —pegó un respingo y levantó la mirada al notar una mano en el hombro—. Ah, hola, Gabrielle.

—Hola —dijo la bardo, apoyándose en él—. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo fuera?

—Mm... claro —respondió Toris, afablemente—. Vamos —se volvió hacia Xena—. Volveré.

Xena saludó agitando una mano y meneando la cabeza.

—Dioses —suspiró de nuevo, mirando quejosa a su madre—. Estás segura de que somos hermanos, ¿verdad?

Toris y Gabrielle salieron y Gabrielle cerró la puerta detrás, luego se volvió y empujó suavemente a Toris contra la pared, apoyándose en la misma con un brazo.

—Está bien... está bien... ¿qué ocurre? —dijo Toris riendo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Escucha —dijo la bardo, repentinamente seria—. Detesta que se burlen de ella.

Toris frunció el ceño.

—Oye, que soy su hermano. La conozco.

Gabrielle se echó hacia delante y lo dejó clavado en el sitio con la mirada, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

—No la conoces en absoluto —dijo, dejando escapar un poco su enfado—. Deja que te diga una cosa. La mayor parte del tiempo hace tales esfuerzos que prácticamente cualquier otra persona que conozco acabaría muerta. La mayor parte del tiempo estamos ahí fuera, en un mundo donde tenemos que luchar prácticamente todos los días y eso nunca cesa. Nunca. La mayor parte del tiempo está tan tensa que hasta yo tengo cuidarme de no acercarme a ella por detrás sin avisar —se acercó un poco más—. Así que si aprovecho la oportunidad para conseguir que se relaje un par de días, hazme un favor —le clavó un dedo en el pecho—. No le des la lata, ¿vale? Porque esta oportunidad no la tengo muy a menudo.

Toris la miró parpadeando.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle —dijo por fin—. Es que es tan... no sé... parece siempre tan... invencible... como si nada le hiciera nunca daño —se encogió de hombros—. Lo sé... es mi hermana y por eso es tan de carne y hueso como yo, pero nunca lo parece.

La bardo respiró hondo.

—Lo sé. Créeme, lo sé —una pausa—. Hace más cosas a base de pura fuerza de voluntad que lo que podría hacer la mayoría de la gente con la fuerza de los dioses. Pero sangra, Toris... y se hace daño tan a menudo como cualquiera. Y esa misma voluntad es lo que hace que me sea casi imposible conseguir que baje el ritmo y se relaje unos días, ahí fuera. Así que, aquí, en casa... lo voy a intentar. No me lo fastidies.

Toris se mordisqueó el labio pensativo.

—Está bien —asintió—. Te lo prometo.

—Bien —Gabrielle sonrió—. Y puedes darme las gracias, porque te aseguro que estabas a punto de cruzar volando la taberna.

—Ah, venga ya —protestó Toris—. Ella no...

Gabrielle lo miró en silencio con una ceja enarcada.

—Oh —terminó flojamente—. Mm... gracias.

Volvieron a entrar y Gabrielle inmediatamente se apoderó de un plato y de un asiento al lado de Xena y atacó el desayuno con entusiasmo.

Xena echó un vistazo a la cara de su hermano, luego a la de la bardo y bajó la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo.

—Bueno —le comentó a Gabrielle—. ¿Esto ya te gusta más? —indicando el desayuno.

La bardo asintió.

—Mm-mm —farfulló, con la boca llena. Se apresuró a tragar—. ¿Me llevas luego a dar una vuelta? —miró a Xena con aire inocente—. La última vez que estuvimos aquí, no lo vi como es debido.

—Una vuelta —repitió Xena, mirándola de hito en hito—. Muy bien.

La tranquila vuelta se convirtió en un paseo por el bosque, donde la bardo se empeñó en que le enseñara la zona donde había ocurrido todo cuando Ephiny estuvo allí. De modo que Xena así lo hizo y también le enseñó el riachuelo y una roca que era estupenda para secarse. Así que, como es natural, Gabrielle se empeñó en probarla, de modo que pasaron la mañana nadando y tomando el sol, y para entonces Xena ya había captado el plan general. _¿Debería dejar que se salga con la suya con esto?_ pensó, tirada en la roca con una brisa fresca que contrarrestaba el calor del sol y enredaba su pelo oscuro con el dorado rojizo de Gabrielle, pues la bardo tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. _Sí... ¿por qué no? Unos cuantos días de paz y tranquilidad no nos van a hacer daño a ninguna de las dos._

De modo que a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera se movió al amanecer, sino que se limitó a rodear mejor con los brazos a Gabrielle y dejó que el sol que entraba por la ventana vidriada las despertara a las dos. Y aparte de entrenar después de comer y de llevar a cabo cada una su buena dosis de tareas en la posada, le dio a la bardo plena libertad para organizar el día. Y descubrió que lo estaba pasando muy bien y sintió un alivio interno al ver que la tensión acumulada de un mes iba desapareciendo de la cara de su compañera y que su buen carácter y su alegría volvían por sus fueros con sólido convencimiento.

En la cuarta mañana después de su llegada, Xena se despertó temprano, demasiado llena de energía para seguir durmiendo, y dejó a la bardo, que también se había despertado, para que se vistiera mientras ella iba a la posada y oía unos inconfundibles ruidos matutinos procedentes de la cocina. Abrió la puerta, asomó la cabeza dentro y vio a Cyrene forcejeando con una olla de hierro forjado llena de agua.

—Madre —la riñó y, pasando la mano por encima del hombro de Cyrene, cogió el asa y se la quitó a la mujer mayor de las manos, la pasó por encima de su cabeza y la colocó en el fuego.

Cyrene la abrazó con cariño.

—Tienes la habilidad de estar en el sitio adecuado en el momento adecuado —dijo riendo—. Y no creas que no lo agradezco.

Xena enarcó una ceja, pero sonrió.

—Hago lo que puedo.

—Y generalmente lo que haces está muy, muy bien —reconoció su madre, ladeando la cabeza para observar a su hija—. Te ha dado el sol, ¿eh? —una sonrisa rápida—. Te sienta bien —se le puso la cara seria—. Por cierto, quería decirte... me encanta teneros aquí a las dos —alargó la mano y agarró suavemente el brazo de Xena—. Me gusta muchísimo tu Gabrielle. Sabes, viene aquí por las tardes y nos entretiene a todos contando historias.

—Me alegro —Xena sonrió—. Es buena narradora — _Aunque espero que esta noche suavice un poco las historias..._ —. Y acumula bastantes historias.

Cyrene se volvió, cogió un pastelillo dulce de una bandeja y se lo ofreció.

—Toma —cogió uno para sí misma y estuvieron un rato comiendo en silencio—. Esas historias son ciertas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su hija—. Las que cuenta ella... sobre ti.

Xena se apoyó en el poste y respiró hondo.

—Pues... sí —miró a su madre encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. La mayoría, aunque creo que tiende a exagerar las... —una mirada risueña—, partes más dramáticas — _¿Pero qué les ha estado contando?_

Cyrene se volvió y se puso a echar cosas en la olla de agua, disimulando una sonrisa.

—Bueno, querida... durante mucho tiempo, tuve que pensar en ti como señora de la guerra. Luego, pasé a considerarte únicamente mi hija —se volvió y le dio un leve manotazo en el estómago—. Ahora tengo que considerarte una heroína. Es un poco desconcertante. ¿Te das cuenta?

—Oh —Xena se sonrojó—. Bueno... a mí también me ha costado acostumbrarme —reconoció, sonriendo pesarosa—. Y sé que no soy ni por asomo tan heroica como lo pinta Gabrielle.

—Mentira —interrumpió la bardo alegremente, colocando un brazo con naturalidad sobre el hombro de Xena—. No cuento algunas cosas. Si no, nadie se lo creería —llevaba una túnica blanca sin mangas y el contraste que hacía con su piel recién bronceada por el sol era muy atractivo—. En serio —insistió, sonriendo a Xena con picardía.

Xena resopló y cuando la bardo se preparaba para disertar sobre el tema, alargó la mano detrás de ella, cogió un pastelillo y se lo metió a Gabrielle en la boca.

—Hala. Así te estarás calladita un minuto.

—Oye —logró decir la bardo, con la boca llena de pastelillo. Estuvo un rato masticando y luego tragó—. Ya te daré yo —le prometió a Xena, que sonreía burlona—. Hola, mamá... estupendos los pastelillos —le dijo a Cyrene, que la miró con afecto.

La mujer mayor les sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

—Vosotras dos... — _Es evidente que estáis hechas la una para la otra_ , terminó su mente en silencio. _Qué chica tan encantadora es esta bardo... y la expresión de sus ojos cuando mira a mi hija... casi se me había olvidado el aspecto que tiene el amor. Ahora lo recuerdo... al ver eso._

Xena se apartó del poste y meneó la cabeza.

—Voy a ver que logro encontrar para la cena —le revolvió el pelo a Gabrielle—. Intenta no meterte en demasiados líos, ¿vale?

— _¿Yo?_ —la bardo soltó un resoplido—. Como si _alguna vez_ me metiera yo en líos. Al contrario que _otras_ personas que podría mencionar... como mmmff —suspiró con aire melodramático cuando Xena le metió otro pastelillo en la boca y desapareció. Y entonces miró a Cyrene, que intentaba no estallar en carcajadas—. ¿Ves lo que tengo que aguantar? —un vistazo en la dirección que había tomado la guerrera y luego volvió a mirar a Cyrene.

—¿A ti te gusta cazar? —preguntó Cyrene, con curiosidad.

—Mm —dudó Gabrielle—. Pues no. Me da mucha pena matar animales... sobre todo cuando son una monada. Como los conejos —sonrió—. Por otro lado, me gusta comer, como estoy segura de que habrás advertido, de modo que Xena es muy buena conmigo... ella se ocupa de la caza y prepara lo que consigue antes de traerlo —se terminó el pastelillo y le llevó a Cyrene hasta la mesa el montón de ingredientes con los que había estado trabajando—. Así yo no tengo que ver los ojos y cosas de ésas.

Cyrene se echó a reír.

—Ah, ya —se puso a ordenar los ingredientes—. Por cierto, gracias —empezó a echarlos en el agua que ya hervía—. Gabrielle...

—¿Mmm? —replicó la bardo, acercándose más y mirando a la mujer mayor con la rubia cabeza ladeada—. ¿Qué pasa? —pues sabía que pasaba algo, ya que era capaz de interpretar el lenguaje corporal de la mujer casi tan bien como el de su hija.

—Oímos... hace ya un tiempo... un rumor —Cyrene se concentró en los ingredientes, sin mirar a Gabrielle—. Falso, eso ya lo sabemos... pero oímos que había muerto —ahora miró a la bardo, para evaluar la expresión de sus ojos. Y se quedó de piedra ante lo que encontró—. Lo siento... ¿te he disgustado? Sólo me preguntaba qué podría haber hecho que circulara esa clase de... ¿Gabrielle? —agarró a la joven por los hombros.

Tomó aliento temblorosa.

—No... estoy bien —logró decir, sonriendo a Cyrene con lo que esperaba que fuese aire tranquilizador—. Es que me ha pillado desprevenida — _Jo, ya lo creo. Se me había olvidado lo que pueden volar los rumores por el territorio. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió pensar que ése en concreto llegaría precisamente aquí?_

—Ven —le ordenó Cyrene, llevándola hacia una silla—. Estás blanca como una sábana. Siéntate — _Dioses... debe de ser cierto_ —. Ahora, cuéntame —dijo, dándole unas palmaditas a la bardo en la mano.

Y Gabrielle se lo contó, en voz baja, intentando separarse de las emociones de la historia. Salvo que cuando llegó a lo de la cabaña de las montañas y a Nicklios, se le cortó la respiración en el pecho y tuvo que parar.

—Espera un momento —tragó con dificultad—. Tengo pesadillas sobre esta parte.

—No... no tienes por qué seguir —susurró Cyrene, espantada—. Gabrielle, por favor. Esto te está haciendo daño, lo sé. Déjalo.

—Tienes derecho a saberlo —dijo la bardo, con una sonrisa tensa—. Es tu hija —y continuó, con la parte donde bajaba de la montaña y se encontraba con Iolaus y las amazonas. Luego lo de Autólycus y el súbito e insospechado renacimiento de la esperanza y a partir de ahí fue más fácil de contar.

—Espera... ¿cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Cyrene, desconcertada—. ¿Eso es posible?

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza.

—Encontró una forma —y le contó el resto, lo de Velasca y la ambrosía y, por fin, el momento en que regresó—. En realidad, eres la primera persona a la que le he contado esta historia —terminó, en tono apagado—. Es que me resulta demasiado difícil —hizo una pausa—. Demasiado personal.

—Oh, Gabrielle —murmuró Cyrene, aferrándole la mano—. Lo siento.

—Igual que yo entonces —la bardo sonrió levemente—. Fue lo peor que me ha ocurrido en la vida —tomó aliento y levantó la mirada, irguiendo los hombros—. Pero está en el pasado —miró a Cyrene con compasión—. Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte de esa forma. A veces, se me olvida lo lejos y lo rápido que viajan las historias sobre ella.

Oyeron pasos fuera de la puerta y Gabrielle se levantó a medias, al reconocer las características pisadas. La puerta se abrió y Xena entró con energía por el umbral, se volvió para depositar en la mesa un pequeño ciervo que llevaba en los hombros, luego se acercó a ella y le hizo fuerza en el hombro para que se sentara de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la guerrera, echándole una mirada a Cyrene, y luego se concentró por completo en Gabrielle—. ¿Por qué estás mal? —los ojos azules se clavaron intensamente en los brumosos ojos verdes.

—Estoy bien —respondió la bardo, poniéndole una mano a su compañera en el hombro—. Es que tu madre me ha preguntado sobre un rumor que oyeron hace unos meses —el temblor de la comisura de su boca le dijo a Xena a qué rumor se refería exactamente.

Xena miró a su madre.

—Te lo ha contado —no era una pregunta. El gesto de asentimiento de Cyrene lo confirmó—. Lo siento. Debería haber mandado un mensaje.

—Tranquila —replicó Cyrene—. La... la verdad es que no creí que fuese cierto —echó un vistazo al ciervo que estaba sobre la mesa y luego a ellas dos—. Voy a buscar mis cuchillos de carnicero —se levantó y salió de la estancia, aunque sabía que los cuchillos estaban justo donde solían estar, en la caja de los cuchillos. En la mesa. Y sabía que Xena también lo sabía.

La guerrera dejó asomar un amago de sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia Gabrielle.

—¿Estás bien? —en voz muy baja, apretando las manos frías de la bardo. Sintiendo la responsabilidad de haber causado este dolor que caía directamente sobre sus hombros. _Menos mal que son anchos. Porque jamás lograré librarme de esta culpa concreta._

—Sí, estoy bien —la bardo sonrió—. En serio... es que me ha pillado por sorpresa. No sé por qué me he puesto así —se frotó las sienes—. Es decir, normalmente puedo hablar de ello sin problemas. Detesto las pesadillas, pero no es que me dé un ataque de pánico por ello...

Xena se levantó, se colocó detrás de la silla y se puso a masajear el cuello de Gabrielle, repentinamente dolorido, para quitarle la tensión.

—La tensión te afecta directamente aquí, ¿verdad? —comentó la guerrera—. Lo he notado. Se te pone un nudo enorme aquí detrás —miró un momento hacia la despensa—. ¿Has comido algo aparte de esos pastelillos? —la bardo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Espera —Xena fue y partió un trozo de pan recién hecho y una gran rodaja de queso y se los dio a su compañera—. Come. A veces los dulces con el estómago vacío tienen efectos raros.

La bardo comió en silencio, mirando de reojo a Xena, que había sacado los cuchillos de carnicero de la caja de herramientas y se había puesto a trabajar con el ciervo, despellejándolo y quitándole los órganos, que tiró.

—Sabes, ahora me encuentro mucho mejor —comentó, sacudiéndose las manos—. Tenías razón. Como siempre —y captó la sonrisa humorística dirigida a ella por encima de un hombro cubierto de tela azul.

Cyrene asomó la cabeza y entró muy ajetreada por la puerta cuando vio a Xena limpiando su presa.

—Ah, ahí están —dijo, sin hacer caso de la sonrisa maliciosa de su hija—. Dámelos —apartó a Xena empujándola con la cadera, o lo intentó y rebotó—. Dioses, eres como una roca —dijo riendo y alargó la mano para coger los cuchillos—. Vamos, dame.

Xena dio la vuelta a los cuchillos y sonrió tranquilizadora a su madre.

—No pasa nada —dijo, en voz baja.

Cyrene asintió y posó la mano en el brazo de Xena.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —también en voz baja—. Sácala a dar un paseo o algo así. Hablaremos más tarde.

Xena asintió y se volvió hacia la bardo.

—¿Vamos a nadar? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja. _Supongo que ahora me toca a mí jugar_ —. He sudado mucho persiguiendo a ese ciervo —vio por la sonrisita de Gabrielle que no la estaba engañando y le sonrió a su vez—. Sí, ya, ya... vamos de todas formas.

—No me lo tienes que pedir dos veces —Gabrielle sonrió, pasó despacio a su lado, clavándole un dedo en las costillas, y salió la primera por la puerta.

Caminaron hasta el riachuelo y se sentaron en una de las rocas, la una al lado de la otra. Xena miró a la bardo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —contestó Gabrielle, con la mirada perdida en la orilla opuesta del riachuelo.

—Mientes —respondió Xena, inclinando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Sí —tomó aliento profundamente—. Lo siento. Es que me ha afectado de una forma... no sé qué me pasa.

 _Ahora qué... ahora qué... Maldición..._

— _Nosotras_ no hablamos mucho de todo ese... asunto —replicó Xena, eligiendo con cuidado las palabras—. Sé que fue una semana muy mala para ti —se encogió de hombros—. Tampoco fue estupenda para mí.

Gabrielle levantó la mirada y contempló su cara.

—¿Por qué te rendiste? —era la pregunta que había querido hacer desde entonces. Que necesitaba hacer.

 _No puedo mentir sobre esto._

—Gabrielle, no estaba... en el presente... cuando estaba febril por la herida de la cabeza. Estaba reviviendo un período muy malo de mi pasado... el momento preciso que, más que cualquier otra cosa, me convirtió en lo que soy. Era. Espero no seguir siendo esa persona —se quedó mirando fijamente al agua—. Y... Nicklios fue el que me curó, en aquella ocasión. Y el hecho de que me curara me permitió convertirme... en lo que soy. Y el hecho de que yo estuviera allí causó la muerte de una persona que era inocente y a quien yo quería mucho —una larga pausa—. Y pensé... con la fiebre, que si me hubiera dejado morir entonces... no habrían ocurrido muchas cosas. Como Cirra. Y todo lo que eso provocó.

—Oh —respondió Gabrielle de forma casi inaudible—. Entonces nunca nos habríamos conocido —la tensión de su voz era evidente.

—No —contestó Xena—. Y no estaba segura de que eso no hubiera sido mejor para ti. Estarías a salvo en casa, Pérdicas seguiría vivo... en fin —una larga pausa—. No me di cuenta... hasta después, de que ya no era esa persona. Era quien soy ahora... y para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde —continuó la guerrera, con la voz también un poco ahogada.

—Entonces, ¿cómo...? —la bardo carraspeó y empezó de nuevo—. ¿Cómo pudiste... por qué...?

Xena alzó por fin la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada verde brumosa que tenía delante.

—Esa amiga mía que murió, M'Lila... se me apareció, donde estaba... y me dijo que no era mi hora... —sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa—. Me dijo que escuchara los pensamientos de los vivos —ahora la sonrisa se afianzó—. Y así lo hice... ¿y a que no sabes de quién eran los pensamientos que oí?

—¿Míos? —contestó en un susurro.

Xena asintió.

—Tuyos —y alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla a la bardo—. Hasta ese mismo momento no me había dado cuenta... bueno, el caso es que tenía que encontrar una forma. No podía dejarte... con tanto dolor no... Gabrielle, no podía —se encogió levemente de hombros—. Así que encontré una forma.

—Efectivamente —la bardo apoyó la cabeza en el cálido hombro de Xena—. Y todas las mañanas, cuando me despierto y te veo, te doy las gracias —cerró los ojos—. Porque creo que yo tampoco me di cuenta hasta ese mismo momento... y fue el peor momento de mi vida —abrió los ojos y se quedó contemplando el agua.

Xena vio su expresión atormentada. _Maldición... ¿ahora qué puedo decirle para quitársela?_ Se detuvo, con una idea súbita. _Bueno... puedo probar con eso... creo que todavía no lo he intentado. ¿Qué sería, un plan A o un plan B? Oh, claramente un plan B._ Agachó la cabeza y miró a Gabrielle, esperando a que la bardo lo notara y la mirara a su vez. Cosa que hizo, con una expresión suavemente inquisitiva.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Te quiero —contestó la guerrera. Y vio un fiero resplandor que iluminó como respuesta los intensos ojos de la bardo. _Oh... caray... me parece que he acertado de lleno._

La reacción de la bardo fue un abrazo estrechísimo, con tal fuerza que Xena perdió el equilibrio normalmente perfecto que tenía y fue incapaz de evitar que las dos se cayeran de la roca y se zambulleran en la ondulante agua fría del riachuelo.

Tan enredadas estaban que Xena tuvo que hacer uso de su considerable fuerza para empujar desde el fondo y lograr que las dos sacaran la cabeza a la superficie, donde expulsó el agua de los pulmones a base de toser y se las arregló para sujetar a la bardo al mismo tiempo.

—Jo, Gabrielle —dijo por fin resollando, tras avanzar en el agua hasta un punto donde podía hacer pie y sostener a la bardo, que seguía tosiendo—. La próxima vez, recuérdame que no haga eso cerca del agua.

—Dioses —jadeó Gabrielle—. Lo siento —estalló en carcajadas—. No, no lo siento —tosió varias veces más y luego soltó un suspiro—. Caray —y miró a Xena, que la observaba con una sonrisa tolerante y divertida y la acunaba como a un bebé en el agua, que a la guerrera le llegaba hasta los hombros—. Yo también te quiero —hizo una pausa, mientras se miraban—. Por si todavía no te habías enterado —las dos sonrieron. Gabrielle le echó los brazos al cuello a Xena y le bajó la cabeza para besarla y cuando se separaron, miró a la guerrera con desconfianza—. Con sangre caliente o sin ella, quiero que me expliques cómo te las arreglas para estar toda calentita en medio de un río helado —posó la mejilla en el brazo de Xena—. Porque lo estás.

La guerrera se rió suavemente.

—A lo mejor es por la compañía —dijo en broma—. Venga, vamos a quitarnos todo esto para que se seque.

Extendieron sus túnicas para secarlas y pasaron el resto de la mañana nadando y luego tomando el sol al lado de sus túnicas encima de la roca, que despedía un calor agradable.

—Oye... creo que voy a participar con vosotros en el entrenamiento de esta tarde —comentó Gabrielle, que estaba muy cómoda y relajada usando a la guerrera como almohada.

—Muy bien —replicó Xena, abriendo un ojo y mirándola—. Cuando quieras... ya sabes que eres bienvenida —bostezó—. Será un placer tener por una vez a alguien bueno con quien combatir —hizo una pausa y abrió el otro ojo—. ¿Te estás aburriendo de contarle historias a mi madre? —con tono esperanzado.

Gabrielle sofocó una risa y le dio un manotazo a la guerrera en el muslo.

—Ay. Tengo que acordarme de no hacer eso —comentó—. No... es que no quiero que los platos de tu madre me pasen factura.

—Mmm —asintió Xena—. Te entiendo. Aunque... así compensarás el mes con las amazonas —sonrió a Gabrielle con malicia—. No recuerdo que pudiera contarte las costillas antes de dejarte allí —alargó la mano y pasó la punta de los dedos por las costillas de la bardo, haciendo reír a la mujer más joven—. De todas formas, no te va a hacer daño, así que disfruta mientras puedas. Apenas nos mantenemos al día cuando estamos en el camino.

—Eso es cierto —murmuró Gabrielle—. Y sí que disfruto —volvió el cuello y miró a Xena—. Y tú también.

—Mm-mm —Xena le sonrió con indolencia—. ¿Estás lista para volver? Creo que nuestras cosas ya están secas.

Y así lo hicieron, separándose cuando llegaron a la posada. Xena cogió su hacha y se puso a cortar leña metódicamente y Gabrielle fue en busca de Cyrene, para ver si podía echar una mano a la mujer mayor en cualquier tarea que estuviese haciendo.

—Hola, mamá —dijo la bardo, al entrar en el almacén, y le quitó a Cyrene de las manos el gran saco del que estaba tirando.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Cyrene—. Cielos, Gabrielle. Me has dado un susto —se echó a reír, pero la miró atentamente—. Parece que ya estás mucho mejor. ¿Lo has pasado bien nadando? —en sus ojos había un brillo risueño.

Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí —levantó el saco—. ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto?

—En la mesa, querida —dijo Cyrene riendo. Siguió a la bardo hasta la cocina y se quedó mirando, risueña, cuando Gabrielle eligió un cuchillo de su colección y se puso a cortar las verduras del saco—. Bueno, ayer empezaste a contarme una historia sobre un gigante.

—Cierto —Gabrielle reanudó el relato, sin fallar ni un golpe con el cuchillo.

Xena entró y se unió a ellas durante el almuerzo, junto con Toris, que había estado pescando y estaba cubierto de barro. Algunos de los participantes en su clase de vara también entraron, tras haber terminado de trabajar en los campos por ese día. Toris estaba muy afanado jactándose de su pesca ante Xena, que lo escuchaba con paciente diversión. Dos de los aldeanos se sentaron en la mesa al lado de Gabrielle y le pidieron con timidez que les contara una historia concreta que habían oído en otro pueblo.

—Ah, eso —dijo la bardo cuando terminó de tragar—. Bueno, la cosa fue así —y contó la historia entre bocado y bocado de estofado y pan.

Despejaron el patio después de comer y la clase se reunió, sonriendo cuando vieron calentar no sólo a su maestra, sino también a Gabrielle. Se intercambiaron codazos cuando Xena, sonriente, se echó hacia atrás y le indicó a la bardo que la atacara, tras lo cual dieron un espectáculo al círculo de aldeanos.

—Caray —le murmuró Toris a uno de sus compinches—. Es muy buena.

Gabrielle notó que su cuerpo adoptaba un ritmo cómodo al volver a acostumbrarse al estilo velocísimo de Xena tras un mes de entrenamiento con las amazonas y sintió el escozor que recordaba de su rápido ataque. _Jo... casi se me había olvidado lo buena que es._ La bardo tomó aliento para calmarse, recordando de nuevo quién era la persona a la que se enfrentaba. Sabía que podía volver a atacar con todas sus fuerzas sin temor a hacer daño a su adversaria, cosa de la que tenía que estar pendiente cuando luchaba con Eponin. Lo cual le había producido una sensación muy extraña.

—Sabes, cuando trabajaba con Eponin... —le comentó la bardo a Xena, que la estaba guiando a través de una serie de ataques y bloqueos—, la primera vez, me desconcertó mucho porque intentaba hacerme retroceder a base de fuerza bruta...

—Ah, ¿así? —preguntó Xena, y atacó.

—Mm... — _clac_ —. Uuf — _clac_ —. Sí, así. Bueno, el caso es que intentaba hacer eso y era... como si lo hiciera una cría. Apenas lo notaba —terminó Gabrielle, absorbiendo el potente golpe y sintiendo la sacudida del impacto en los hombros—. Ay —un bloqueo doloroso—. Vaya... hacía tiempo que no sentía eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Xena—. Dime si empieza a ser demasiado para ti —en voz más baja—. No hacemos esto desde hace un mes.

—No te disculpes —Gabrielle sonrió y la atacó—. Lo echaba de menos —y se lanzó a plena potencia, entregándose al ataque con todo su ser, y hasta consiguió hacer retroceder a Xena unos cuantos pasos. Vio la sonrisa encantada de la guerrera, que reaccionó y contraatacó, haciendo delicados equilibrios entre ofrecerle a la bardo un buen desafío y dejarse llevar por su instinto guerrero.

Avanzaron y retrocedieron, hasta que Xena notó por sus reacciones que Gabrielle se estaba cansando y realizaron un último ataque vertiginoso, luego se apartaron y aceptaron los aplausos de la clase. Xena, con una mueca, les hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia, luego fue a coger un odre de agua, bebió un buen trago y fue donde Gabrielle, que estaba apoyada en su vara.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Xena, al acercarse.

—Sí —contestó la bardo, alcanzando el agua—. Estoy recuperando el aliento —bebió un trago del odre y se rió entre dientes—. Las amazonas no pueden compararse contigo, amiga mía.

Xena resopló.

—Mm-mm. Descansa un poco mientras pongo en marcha a esta gente.

—No... estoy bien —protestó la bardo.

La guerrera estudió su cara y luego posó los ojos en el punto del cuello de Gabrielle donde se le veía el pulso. Enarcó una ceja.

—Siéntate un poco —su tono era tranquilo, pero con un matiz que para Gabrielle quería decir que Xena hablaba muy en serio.

—Vale —dijo. Y fue a la pared, se apoyó en ella y bebió otro poco de agua. El corazón le latía un poco más fuerte de lo que se esperaba. _Esto me pasa por tirarme un mes sin mantenerme en forma. Me parece que tiene razón._ Se quedó observando cuando Xena comenzó la lección, haciendo avanzar a los aldeanos primero de uno en uno y luego por parejas. Esperó unos minutos hasta que se le calmó el corazón, luego colgó el odre de agua y se acercó trotando para unirse a la clase.

Xena los dividió en dos grupos, le mostró a Gabrielle lo que estaba haciendo para enseñar los movimientos básicos y luego todos se pusieron a ello.

Las cosas iban bien y la clase casi había terminado cuando la guerrera advirtió mucho movimiento a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle estaba entrenando con su hermano. Despidió a su alumno con un gesto y se volvió para observar, rodeando la vara con las manos y apoyándose en ella.

El carácter competitivo de Toris, comparable al suyo, estaba haciendo que la clase de ataque y bloqueo se fuera transformando en un enfrentamiento pleno con Gabrielle, quien, a juzgar por la concentración de su rostro, se había dado cuenta. Paraba sus ataques, moviéndose con una sólida seguridad que dibujó una breve sonrisa en la cara atenta de Xena.

Toris se estaba poniendo colorado y se movía cada vez más a lo loco, a medida que perdía el control de lo que estaba haciendo. Intentaba imponerse a base de fuerza bruta a la menuda Gabrielle, pero ésta esquivaba sus ataques y empezó a aprovechar los huecos que causaba su falta de control, colando varios golpes dolorosos. Él lanzó un golpe feroz contra su cabeza y ella le atrapó la vara con la suya y le hizo perder el equilibrio y retroceder, ante su incredulidad.

Recuperó el equilibrio, estampó su vara contra la de ella y luego se trasladó hacia la izquierda, moviendo la parte superior de su vara hacia arriba y hacia su cuello. Inesperadamente, Gabrielle se dejó caer sobre una rodilla y, con un ataque de revés, lo alcanzó en las rodillas y lo tiró al suelo en medio de una nube de polvo. Meneando la cabeza rubia, se levantó, se quitó el polvo de las manos, cogió su vara y se encaminó hacia Xena.

Toris perdió los estribos, se levantó de un salto, agarró su propia vara y la blandió trazando un arco tremendo contra la nuca de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle había mirado a Xena a los ojos al echar a andar hacia la guerrera y vio la repentina dilatación y el primer atisbo de alarma en el momento en que el cuerpo entero de Xena se puso súbitamente en movimiento.

Y se dio cuenta de lo que debía de estar pasando y, reaccionando por instinto, se volvió en redondo y levantó la vara en una posición de defensa que por pura suerte paró el golpe descendente de Toris y lo desvió.

Ella misma se enfureció, siguió el movimiento alzando la vara con toda la fuerza que tenía y mandó la de él por los aires, luego le estampó el extremo de la suya en el pecho y lo tiró al suelo.

Y se arrodilló encima de él, dejándolo clavado en el suelo con el extremo de la vara.

—Muy bien, se acabó la clase —se oyó la voz de Xena detrás de ella. Oyó el roce de pisadas mientras los demás aldeanos se marchaban. Luego silencio. Y entonces un par de manos cálidas sobre los hombros—. ¿Qué tal si vas dentro a beber un poco de agua? —esa voz en la oreja, penetrando su compresión con su tono grave—. Tengo que charlar un poco con mi hermano —una pausa—. ¿Gab?

Entonces tomó aliento profundamente y dejó que Xena la levantara y la apartara de Toris. Se volvió hacia ella.

—Deja que me ocupe yo de esto —dijo, haciendo frente a la mirada ecuánime de Xena—. Esto es entre él y yo.

Una larguísima y atenta mirada de esos ojos azules.

—Está bien —dijo Xena por fin—. Estaré dentro —le dio una palmadita a Gabrielle en la mejilla, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la posada.

La bardo se quedó mirándola y luego se agachó al lado de Toris, que seguía en el suelo.

—¿Es que te quieres suicidar? —preguntó, en un tono casi informal—. Tienes que aprender a controlar ese genio.

Toris se la quedó mirando.

—¿Cómo que si me quiero suicidar? —preguntó, incorporándose despacio—. No iba a... o sea... no quería... oh, por Hades —se frotó la cabeza—. No lo puedo evitar. Me enfado tanto que ya no sé ni lo que hago.

—Toris —dijo Gabrielle, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Si no hubiera parado ese golpe, me habrías hecho daño —captó su expresión culpable—. Y seguramente muy grave. Eres muy fuerte.

Él bajó la cabeza. Gabrielle le levantó la barbilla para que no le quedara más remedio que mirarla a los ojos.

—Toris, ¿comprendes lo que habría pasado entonces? —agravó la voz—. Eso no es justo para ella, Toris. No es justo —una pausa—. No voy a consentir que ocurra una cosa así. Tú no le vas a causar ese dolor, Toris. No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más.

Toris la miró parpadeando.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle. Es que a veces no puedo más. Con eso de ser el peor de los tres —bajó la mirada—. Tengo que competir con el fantasma de Lyceus y con la realidad de mi hermana, y no sé qué es peor.

Y Gabrielle se sentó, en medio del polvo, le puso una mano en la rodilla y miró a esos ojos azules tan familiares que pertenecían a esta imagen de espejo defectuosa de alguien cuyo corazón conocía, y sintió compasión por él.

—Lo siento, Toris. Lo siento de verdad —y le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la pierna.

—Sabes, antes odiaba a mi hermana —Toris suspiró—. Luego pasé a sentir lástima por ella —miró directamente a los brumosos ojos verdes de Gabrielle—. Ahora desearía ser como ella —bajó los ojos—. La vida tiene su gracia.

La bardo sonrió y, alzando la mano, le apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos, sorprendiéndolo.

—Encontrarás tu camino, Toris.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, mirándola.

—Sí, lo creo —Gabrielle sonrió. Y se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la aceptó y se puso de pie a su lado.

—Eres muy especial, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo Toris, sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

—Qué va —Gabrielle se encogió de hombros—. Sólo hago lo que hago —se sacudió el polvo y echó a andar hacia la posada. En las sombras de la ventana, entrevió apenas un vago movimiento y sonrió por dentro—. Y me tienes que volver a dar las gracias.

Toris miró hacia la posada y frunció el ceño, pero le sonrió de mala gana.

—Sí, creo que esta vez sí. Le vi la cara antes de que te levantaras. Tú no se la viste. Menudo daño me habría hecho.

Xena asintió levemente para sí misma, se apartó de la ventana y se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Levantó la mirada al oír un roce y vio a Cyrene, que se sentó a su lado y le pasó una jarra empujándola por la mesa.

—Toma —dijo Cyrene, en tono apagado—. Me parece que te puede venir bien.

La guerrera miró el contenido de la jarra y sonrió.

—Esto siempre me ha gustado —reconoció y bebió un largo trago.

—Johan me preguntó qué te daba de comer cuando eras pequeña para que ahora seas tan grande y fuerte —comentó Cyrene con humor—. Le dije que siempre bebías mucha leche —se echó a reír—. Me parece que no me creyó.

La puerta de la posada se abrió y Gabrielle fue hasta su mesa y se sentó.

—Bueno, todo en orden —comentó, y Xena la miró con una ceja enarcada—. En serio —una rápida sonrisa—. Sólo tiene un caso grave de celos de la Princesa Guerrera.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Bonita defensa, por cierto. ¿Lo oíste venir? —bebió otro largo trago de leche, observando el rostro de la bardo.

Gabrielle hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No. Vi cómo empezabas a moverte —se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas, y dejó caer la cabeza—. Me voy a cambiar. Esta túnica está llena de barro —se levantó y tiró de la manga azul de Xena—. No todas podemos dedicar dos horas a esto sin apenas sudar, como algunas personas que podría señalar, cosa que no haré —le guiñó un ojo a Cyrene y luego se alejó entre las mesas hasta la puerta y se marchó.

Xena siguió a la bardo con la mirada hasta que desapareció y luego volvió a prestar atención a su jarra y a la mirada ecuánime de su madre. Suspiró por dentro.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —dijo, en tono apagado.

Cyrene se echó hacia delante y la miró atentamente.

—No espero que me mandes informes de situación, Xena. Ahí fuera haces tu vida y la mayor parte del tiempo estoy segura de que prefiero no saber lo que haces. Me moriría del miedo.

—Pero esto era distinto —reconoció la guerrera, mirándola.

—Esto era distinto —confirmó Cyrene—. Creo que tu familia no se merecía enterarse de esto por un juglar errante —en su voz se notaba un tono de rabia férreamente controlada.

Xena se la quedó mirando largamente.

—Durante mucho tiempo, mi familia habría acogido la noticia con alegría —en tono tajante.

Su madre tomó aliento. Y no lo negó.

—Eso era cierto —contestó, observando la punzada de dolor que atravesó los ojos azules que la miraban—. Pero ahora ya no es cierto. Y creo que lo sabes.

—Lo sé —fue la respuesta—. Pero durante mucho tiempo no pensé que tuviera familia. Luego... luego llegó Gabrielle. Ahora... os tengo a vosotros de nuevo —juntó las manos encima de la mesa y apoyó los dedos contra sus labios—. Me ha costado adaptarme —jugueteó distraída con la jarra y luego levantó la mirada—. Lo siento. Es que ni lo pensé — _No comentaremos que justo después estuve muy atareada enfrentándome a inmortales y diosas furiosas y dementes. No. Creo que eso la mataría del susto_ —. Tienes razón. No os lo merecíais.

Cyrene sonrió.

—Disculpa aceptada —le dio unas palmaditas a Xena en la mano—. Espero que no haya una próxima vez, pero si la hay, por favor...

Xena dejó asomar una sonrisa lenta.

—Le prometí a Gabrielle que no habría una próxima vez.

Su madre enarcó las cejas con una expresión conocida.

—Ésa es una promesa difícil de cumplir —dijo, muy seria. _¿Cómo se le puede pedir semejante cosa a una persona que se pasa la vida luchando constantemente? Pero a lo mejor la bardo sabe perfectamente lo que hace..._

Xena asintió despacio.


	19. Chapter 19

**La esencia de una guerrera 19**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

* * *

—Más de lo que te imaginas —sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa—. Pero ésta tengo toda la intención de cumplirla.

—¿Cumplir el qué? —se oyó la voz curiosa de Gabrielle, que se volvió a sentar en la silla que había dejado poco tiempo antes.

—Le estaba pidiendo disculpas a madre —explicó Xena.

—Ah —replicó la bardo. Cuando estaba a punto de continuar, la puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe y un acalorado aldeano entró tropezando.

—Grupo de ataque, de camino —soltó, mirando a su alrededor, muy aliviado cuando vio a Xena—. A caballo, y parece que van en serio.

Xena se lanzó por la puerta y corrió al establo, entró abriendo la puerta de un empujón y se catapultó por encima del cuerpo sobresaltado de Ares. Ya oía el trueno de los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban y no se detuvo a ponerse la armadura, sino que sacó la espada de la vaina, volvió a la puerta, saltando de nuevo por encima del confuso lobezno, y salió disparada hacia el camino del pueblo.

Había un caos disciplinado delante de la posada, mientras su clase de vara se reunía, nerviosa, pero decidida, ocupando posiciones defensivas al mando de Toris.

Los primeros jinetes entraron en tromba justo cuando Xena acababa de cruzar el espacio abierto que había delante de la posada y ni siquiera se detuvo, sino que pisó con fuerza y saltó sobre el jinete que iba en cabeza, tirándolo del caballo al suelo, donde le clavó un codo con fuerza en las costillas y notó que el hombre se quedaba inerte debajo de ella.

Se levantó de un salto y, esquivando el ataque de una espada, devolvió la estocada con la suya y vio la sangre que salía despedida cuando hizo contacto. Agarró el brazo de un tercero y, tirando con fuerza, lo derribó de su montura, haciendo que el animal resbalara en la tierra y cayera también.

A su alrededor, vio a los serios aldeanos atacando sin cesar a los asaltantes, apoyándose los unos a los otros y eliminando a bastantes de ellos. Un vistazo instintivo descubrió a Gabrielle, enfrentada a un adversario desmontado, sin grandes problemas. La bardo desarmó al hombre y luego le asestó un golpe con la vara en la cabeza, y se quedó mirando cómo se desplomaba en el suelo con expresión desconcertada.

Xena volvió a prestar atención a la tarea que tenía entre manos, ahora que casi todos los atacantes estaban a pie, y se abrió paso a través de ellos como si fuesen muñecos de paja, alternando estocadas cortas con patadas brutales y algún que otro puñetazo. Y siempre, siempre mantenía a la bardo en su visión periférica, dividiendo su atención con la facilidad nacida de la larga práctica.

Al poco tiempo, los atacantes se batieron en retirada, arrastrando consigo a algunos de sus heridos, pero se dejaron atrás a una veintena de camaradas muertos y varios caballos capturados.

En el silencio que los siguió, todos se miraron entre sí. Y a Xena, que estaba plantada con las piernas separadas al lado de tres atacantes muertos, con la espada en ristre y roja de sangre. Y a los cuerpos inmóviles que yacían esparcidos.

Gabrielle rompió la quietud, al sacudirse el polvo de las manos y trotar hasta Xena, que ahora estaba agachada, examinando a los que habían sido sus adversarios. Vio que la guerrera tocaba una insignia cosida a la ropa de cuero de uno de ellos. Estaba tan cerca que vio la máscara oscura que caía sobre los conocidos rasgos y que indicaba que había gravísimos problemas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la bardo, arrodillándose al lado de Xena y agarrándole el brazo.

—Malas noticias —gruñó Xena, echándole una rápida mirada—. Esta insignia pertenece a un auténtico cabronazo.

Gabrielle respiró hondo.

—Ah —comentó y luego miró a Xena de arriba abajo—. ¿Parte de esa sangre es tuya? — _Lo primero es lo primero_ , dijo su mente poniendo orden en el pánico. _Asegúrate de que está bien y luego ella se ocupará del resto._

—No me han tocado —la tranquilizó la guerrera—. Ni un roce —miró a la bardo ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

—Nada —dijo la bardo con desdén—. Ni se han acercado —se echó hacia delante—. Pero los hemos ahuyentado, ¿no? ¿Eso no está bien?

Los ojos de Xena se encontraron con los suyos. Y la bardo sintió un profundo escalofrío por la espalda.

—No está bien —fue la respuesta—. Yo conozco a éste. Se lo tomará como un insulto. Volverá, con fuerzas suficientes para apoderarse del pueblo.

Despacio, se levantó y se quedó contemplando la oscuridad, moviendo únicamente la mano al apretar la empuñadura de su arma manchada de sangre.

—A lo mejor podemos razonar con él —sugirió Gabrielle en tono apagado—. Podemos parlamentar.

—No —fue la tajante respuesta—. Esta vez no, Gabrielle —y Xena volvió la mirada para capturar la de la bardo—. Ni lo pienses.

Gabrielle arrugó el entrecejo.

—Tienes que decirme por qué no —contestó con firmeza, cogiendo a Xena del brazo y tirando de ella para llevarla al camino ahora vacío, lejos de los aldeanos que retiraban los cuerpos a su alrededor—. ¿Qué clase de persona es ésta que ni siquiera se le puede hablar? No me lo trago, Xena.

Xena se volvió para mirarla, con cara inexpresiva.

—Tú me has visto en mis peores momentos —contestó—. Me has visto matar gente por rabia, Gabrielle. Por rabia, por venganza, presa de la locura del combate. Me has visto, ¿no?

—Sí —contestó la bardo en tono apagado. Mirándola a los ojos sin temor—. Te he visto.

La guerrera asintió.

—¿Alguna vez me has visto hacer daño porque me parecía divertido?

Gabrielle pegó un respingo que le sacudió el cuerpo entero.

—Jamás —dijo, con la voz ronca por la intensidad—. Nunca jamás, y no digas que lo has hecho. Sé que no es cierto.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Tan segura estás? —preguntó Xena, mirándola fijamente.

La bardo la agarró por la pechera de la túnica y la acercó.

—Sí. Tan segura estoy —una pausa—. Me apostaría la vida por ello.

Xena esbozó una sonrisa tierna.

—Y acertarías —volvió a ponerse seria—. Pero este señor de la guerra, Benelen, éste hace daño por diversión, Gabrielle. Una vez vi cómo le cortaba las patas a un perro, una a la vez, porque le hacía gracia ver cómo intentaba arreglárselas el animal.

—Oh, dioses —Gabrielle se puso pálida.

—Sí. Así que me parece que no vamos a parlamentar con él. Si te crees que voy a dejar se te acerque a media legua, olvídalo —la guerrera suspiró—. La pregunta es, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Gabrielle se estremeció, pensando aún en el pobre perro.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo —contestó distraída y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y levantó la mirada, viendo la expresión conocida que indicaba que Xena estaba intentando, una vez más, ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias a pesar del pésimo panorama, porque era lo que ella esperaba—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —se corrigió y obtuvo un breve destello de agradecimiento por parte de esos ojos preocupados—. Vamos —dijo, tirando un poco del brazo de Xena—. Será mejor que les digamos lo que ocurre.

Hubo una tranquila reunión con los dirigentes del pueblo, que escucharon tensamente la concisa descripción que hizo Xena de Benelen e intercambiaron gestos de asentimiento. Habían oído hablar de él. Apostó más vigías alrededor del pueblo y les dijo a todos que descansaran bien esa noche.

—Veremos qué pasa por la mañana —fue su último comentario, al despedirlos—. Voy a cambiarme y lavarme —comentó Xena, al pasar junto a Gabrielle de camino a la puerta—. Pilla algo de comer mientras puedas.

La bardo asintió.

—¿Vas a volver? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja—. Tú también tienes que comer —no obtuvo respuesta—. Bueno, pues cojo algo y te lo llevo —con una sonrisa de complicidad. Y vio el brillo involuntario de agradecimiento en sus ojos—. Hasta ahora —la empujó hacia la puerta.

Cyrene levantó los ojos cuando se acercó Gabrielle y miró a la bardo con aire tenso.

—La cosa tiene mala pinta.

—Muy mala —respondió Gabrielle, colocando una selección de carne y pan en una fuente.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —preguntó la mujer mayor, cogiendo varias empanadillas y dejándolas en la fuente—. ¿Qué va a hacer?

Gabrielle se quedó quieta y se miró las manos. Le temblaban. Su cuerpo sabía lo que su mente no le permitía pensar conscientemente. Miró a Cyrene.

—Todavía no lo sé —confesó—. Pero lo voy a descubrir — _Pero sí que lo sé... ¿no? No va a dejar que vaya yo, pero irá ella misma, ¿verdad? ¿Sola?_

El establo estaba muy silencioso cuando llegó y un vistazo al interior le dijo que sus temores probablemente estaban bien fundados. Una perfecta bala de heno, cubierta de piezas de armadura colocadas con precisión. Limpias. Preparadas. Las armas al lado.

Un crujido de paja le llamó la atención y miró por la estancia oscura e iluminada con luz de farol hasta donde se veía apenas la figura de Xena, acurrucada en la paja con el lobezno Ares.

—Hola —se obligó a decir con calma y fue hasta allí y se dejó caer al lado de la guerrera, que se había cambiado la túnica de lino por la de cuero. Y cuyos claros ojos azules resultaban muy llamativos, al reflejar los brillos del farol.

—Hola —respondió Xena, captando la tensión del cuerpo de la bardo—. Gracias —dejó de frotarle la tripa al lobezno y cogió un poco de pan y carne de la fuente, dio un bocado y se puso a masticar despacio. Le hizo un gesto—. Tú también.

Gabrielle cogió un trozo de pan y se puso a jugar con él, rompió un pedacito y se lo metió en la boca sin ganas. Luego alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Xena.

—No lo hagas —fue lo único que dijo.

Los ojos de Xena parpadearon.

—Me conoces bien, ¿verdad? —medio lamentándose, medio admirada.

—No tienes ni idea de cuántos son. No tienes ni idea de qué clase de guardias hay, o trampas, o... Xena, por favor —su voz sonaba tensa—. No.

—Podría averiguar todas esas cosas —contestó la guerrera suavemente—. ¿Estás perdiendo confianza en mí, bardo mía?

—Jamás —fue la respuesta instantánea. Gabrielle apartó la fuente y se acercó más, para sentir su conexión. Sabía que Xena también la sentía—. ¿Sientes eso? —susurró—. Somos nosotras —tomó aliento—. Voy a tener que pasar el resto de mi vida sabiendo que eso podría desaparecer en cualquier momento. Que tú podrías desaparecer —alzó la mano y tocó la mandíbula de Xena. Notó los músculos apretados—. Intenta que las probabilidades me sean favorables. ¿Por favor?

Xena observó su cara, memorizando su forma. El color exacto de sus ojos. El brillo acuoso de las lágrimas acumuladas que se negaba a dejar escapar. Y una vez más descubrió que el viejo lobo que llevaba dentro se hacía dócil como un cachorrillo bajo las manos sinceras de Gabrielle.

—Veamos qué ocurre mañana —contestó por fin, pero sabía que era una promesa.

Lo mismo que Gabrielle, que se acomodó en la paja a su lado y se quedaron sentadas hombro con hombro, compartiendo el contenido de la fuente y la compañía mutua y haciendo feliz a Ares con cosquillas y sobras.

* * *

La mañana trajo a un mensajero de Benelen que entregó un trozo de pergamino a un anciano y se alejó deprisa del pueblo sin decir palabra. El anciano lo leyó, luego entró en la posada y se lo dio a Xena en silencio. Observó mientras ella lo leía varias veces y luego lo dejaba caer en la mesa donde estaba sentada.

—En fin —suspiró—. No hay nada como ser directo.

Gabrielle cogió el pergamino y lo leyó.

—Hace faltas de ortografía —comentó—. Es inculto.

Xena la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Como casi todos nosotros, Gabrielle. No todos podemos ser bardos.

La bardo la miró.

—Tú nunca haces faltas de ortografía —un levísimo amago de sonrisa.

—¿Y cuántos escritos míos has visto para poder determinar eso? —replicó Xena, con una sonrisa irónica.

Gabrielle miró el pergamino y luego a ella.

—Los suficientes para saber que tú nunca haces esa clase de falta. Incuso en distintos dialectos —estudió el escrito—. Aquí dice que quiere el cincuenta por ciento de todo lo que hay en el pueblo o volverá a atacar —ladeó la cabeza pensativa—. ¿Por qué no ataca sin más?

Xena apoyó una bota en un banco cercano y se puso el brazo sobre la pierna.

—Primero lo intenta por la vía fácil. Anoche perdió a una veintena de hombres —se encogió de hombros—. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

La bardo dio unos golpecitos con el borde del pergamino en la mesa y levantó la mirada.

—Pues entonces, a lo mejor podemos convencerlo de que no lo haga —y vio la expresión peligrosa que se apoderó de esos ojos azules. Se preparó para la batalla que sabía que tenía escasísimas probabilidades de ganar—. Escucha, ya sé lo que dijiste, ¿pero hay una forma mejor? Dijiste que no podemos hacerles frente.

—No —replicó Xena, en tono grave y airado.

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle, inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirando a su alrededor a los demás ocupantes de la posada, que se habían apartado prudentemente de ellas, al notar la tensión—. ¿Qué otra posibilidad hay, Xena? No podemos hacerles frente, ¿les vas a dar la mitad del pueblo?

—No —respondió la guerrera—. Pero iré a hacer un trato con él. No voy a ponerte a ti en peligro.

La bardo notó que el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, haciendo que le palpitaran las sienes a su vez.

—Ni hablar, Xena. Eso no va a funcionar. Te conoce. No va a negociar contigo, porque sabe que lo único que tiene que hacer es esperar a que te marches y luego apoderarse de lo que se le antoje —sus ojos soltaron un destello—. A mí no me conoce. No sabrá que no soy de aquí.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —respondió Xena, echándose también hacia delante—. ¿Cómo sabe la gente quién soy cuando yo no se lo digo, Gabrielle? —con tono áspero y mordaz.

Gabrielle resopló.

—¿Cuántas mujeres guerreras de tu calibre que miden más de un metro ochenta y tienen el pelo negro y los ojos azules te crees que recorren Grecia?

—Ya —gruñó Xena—. ¿Y cuántas bardos de un metro sesenta y cinco, pelo rubio, ojos verdes y que se sabe que suelen rondar cerca de mí te crees que existen? —pegó una palmada en la mesa con sonoro golpe—. ¿Te crees que eres invisible después de dos años?

Gabrielle respiró hondo y se quedó callada un momento. Luego:

—Es posible que él no lo sepa. Y yo soy la persona más adecuada que tienes para negociar —replicó en tono apagado. Y sabía que era la verdad. Vio ese mismo conocimiento reflejado en la larga mirada de Xena.

 _Maldición_ , bufó la guerrera por dentro. _Tiene razón._

—Escucha — _Un último intento_ —. Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, Gabrielle.

La bardo guardó silencio, observando su cara, escuchando.

—Una de las opciones factibles que tiene, si te reconoce, es cogerte presa —el tono de Xena era tranquilo—. O incluso si no te reconoce. Es ese tipo de hombre —añadió.

—Lo entiendo —replicó Gabrielle—. Tendré que convencerlo de que no lo haga.

Xena negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no es lo que quería que escucharas —se echó hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos protegidos con brazales en las rodillas—. Si hace eso, Gabrielle, hablar no va a servir de nada —alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de la bardo—. Si haces esto, y creo que así va a ser, no le voy a dar la oportunidad de hacerte nada. Voy a desenvainar la espada, a poner a Argo al galope y a entrar ahí a buscarte.

—A través de su ejército —dijo Gabrielle, casi sin aliento.

Xena asintió.

—Piensa en eso antes de plantearte poner en peligro tu vida. Y la de él y la de esos soldados —hizo una pausa—. Y la mía. Porque van a tener que matarme para detenerme.

Gabrielle bajó la mirada y copió la postura de Xena, echándose hacia delante y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Se sujetó la cabeza con las manos y se quedó contemplando el suelo durante lo que pareció un largo rato. Luego levantó la cabeza y tomó aliento para hablar.

Se detuvo al ver el minúsculo gesto negativo de la guerrera.

—No vas a conseguir que te prometa eso —dijo Xena, con tranquila seguridad—. Tú nunca vacilas cuando se trata de ofrecer tu vida, Gabrielle, y te admiro por eso, pero anoche me pediste que pensara dos veces antes de hacer esa clase de sacrificio. Ahora te lo pido yo —ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta. Y cuál sería la suya si la situación fuese la opuesta. Notó la tensión nerviosa que empezaba a acumularse en su interior.

La bardo observó su cara atentamente. Lo captó... todo.

—Tengo que intentarlo —susurró por fin, advirtiendo la falta de sorpresa en frente de ella—. Pero iré a caballo y si hace el menor gesto que no me guste, saldré de ahí, confiando en que tú me cubras.

Y muy despacio, Xena asintió, aceptándolo.

—Está bien —replicó—. Podemos intentarlo —aun cuando todos sus instintos protectores le gritaban lo contrario—. Pero como se le ocurra siquiera moverse...

—Lo sé. Me iré —confirmó Gabrielle.

—Y llevarás escolta —añadió la guerrera, en un tono que indicaba que ésta era una condición no negociable.

La escolta estuvo lista poco después. Xena los observó, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Uno era Eldaran, el mejor de sus alumnos de vara. El otro... era Toris. No era su primera elección, pero la había arrinconado en la cocina para darle sus razones. Que le debía un favor a Gabrielle. Que sabía montar a caballo sin caerse. Que sabía usar una espada, lo cual ya era más de lo que sabía hacer cualquiera de los demás alumnos. Xena valoró su sincero deseo frente a sus debilidades y decidió que serviría. Y, contra toda lógica, se sentía mejor al saber que iría él, puesto que ella no podía.

Xena los dejó ajustando las sillas de montar en el patio y abrió la puerta del establo, cruzó el umbral y miró dentro. Vio a Gabrielle sentada en una bala de heno, acariciando distraída a Ares, que estaba medio dormido en su regazo. Levantó la mirada al acercarse Xena y respiró hondo.

—Estoy lista —dijo la bardo—. Sólo estaba diciéndole... mm... jugando con Ares un ratito —posó la mirada en el lobezno, que se dio la vuelta y se acercó a trompicones hasta el borde de la bala cuando Xena estuvo más cerca—. Parece que sabe quién es su mamá —sonrió a Xena.

—Mmm —asintió la guerrera, permitiéndole que le mordisqueara los dedos. Subió la mirada y la paseó por la bardo de la cabeza a los pies—. Tu escolta está esperando —comentó, alargando la mano y colocando bien la túnica verde oscura que llevaba Gabrielle, donación de Cyrene, que dijo que al menos así pegaría con la ropa que llevaba la escolta. Xena advirtió que llevaba la camisa, algo grande, ceñida a la esbelta cintura con un cinturón y que colgada del cinturón había una vaina que le resultaba muy conocida. Alargó la mano y tocó la empuñadura y luego alzó los ojos hacia los de Gabrielle con mirada interrogante.

—Sí... mm... —la bardo se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Me siento mejor si llevo eso... como si llevara una parte de ti conmigo —sonrió tristemente—. No creo que pudiera usarlo, pero...

—Yo tampoco creo que pudieras —replicó Xena suavemente—. Pero si se lo enseñas, podría detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que escapes de allí —en sus ojos apareció un brillo frío—. Recordará el sello.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Gabrielle, curiosa—. ¿Por qué?

Xena cogió a Ares y lo abrazó, para deleite del lobezno.

—Si se baja del caballo, verás que cojea —dijo despacio, haciéndole cosquillas al animal debajo de la barbilla—. Le rompí las piernas por tres sitios por lo que le hizo a aquel perro.

—No me digas —replicó la bardo, sonriendo despacio—. Me alegro de saberlo —hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué fue del perro después de aquello?

La guerrera bajó a Ares y suspiró.

—Le ahorré el tormento —frunció los labios—. Vivir era una agonía para él, no era vida, en realidad, sólo una tortura —se encontró con la mirada desazonada de Gabrielle—. Es lo que habría querido yo, en su lugar.

Gabrielle asintió en silencio. Luego se levantó de la bala de heno, abrazó a Xena, con armadura y todo, y la estrechó con fuerza. Y se sintió estrujada a su vez, hasta que aflojó los brazos y notó que Xena hacía lo mismo, lo suficiente para que la guerrera bajase la cabeza y la besara largo rato. Hasta que por fin se separaron y hundió la cara en el cuero de Xena, dedicando un momento a absorberlo todo.

—Si con eso pretendías reforzar tus instrucciones para que tenga cuidado y vuelva, ha funcionado —murmuró y notó y oyó a la vez la risa sorprendida que le respondió—. Creo que nos tenemos que ir ya, ¿eh?

—Sí —replicó Xena, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros, la llevó hacia la puerta y no la soltó ni siquiera cuando la cruzaron y salieron al patio. Cruzaron el espacio abierto, donde casi todo el pueblo estaba reunido, y por fin se detuvieron ante la vigorosa yegua castaña que iba a montar Gabrielle.

—Pon aquí la rodilla —dijo Xena, apartando el brazo y alargando una mano. Gabrielle así lo hizo, se agarró al arzón de la silla al tiempo que recibía un empujón para subir y se acomodó. Xena le metió la bota en el estribo de ese lado y le dio una palmadita en la pantorrilla. Se miraron.

—Acuérdate de sonreír —dijo Xena, sonriéndole como ejemplo.

Gabrielle le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo haré.

—Ten cuidado —ahora sin sonrisa.

—Te lo prometo —respondió la bardo, cogiendo las riendas y apretando las rodillas. La yegua avanzó obedientemente y los dos escoltas la siguieron.

Toris se detuvo al pasar junto a Xena y le ofreció el brazo. Ella se lo estrechó y lo miró a la cara.

—Tú también ten cuidado, Toris.

—La traeré de vuelta, Xena —dijo su hermano en voz baja, apretándole el brazo.

—Tráete de vuelta a ti también, hermano —contestó la guerrera y le dio una palmada en la rodilla—. Me gustaría tener a toda mi familia de una pieza.

Toris sonrió y echó a trotar con su ruano detrás de Gabrielle.

Xena meneó la cabeza y suspiró, y se dio la vuelta cuando una mano le tocó el codo.

—Madre —dijo, mirando hacia abajo.

Cyrene los siguió con la mirada.

—Debes de sentirte fatal por quedarte aquí atrás —dijo, estrechándola un poco.

Xena dejó asomar una sonrisa fiera.

—Sí, si me quedara —le dio un beso a su madre en la cabeza y fue donde había un lío de tela. Lo cogió y se lo puso por los hombros, revelando un manto de parches de tonos distintos de verde que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla. Se colocó bien las armas y se dirigió hacia los senderos del bosque que cruzaban el camino que iban a tomar aquellos tres. Se detuvo cuando cuatro aldeanos se alzaron ante ella, vestidos para rastrear.

—Vamos contigo —dijo el primero, mirándola con franqueza, pero tercamente.

Xena se quedó parada. _Bueno, puedo saltar por encima de ellos, si no me queda más remedio... pero..._

—¿Por qué? —preguntó fríamente.

El aldeano movió los pies.

—Ya sabemos que no podemos hacer gran cosa... pero tú vas para cubrirle la espalda. Pues a nosotros nos gustaría cubrirte la tuya.

Qué jóvenes eran estos, pensó Xena. Y en el brillo de sus ojos vio, vagamente, un reflejo lejano de sí misma.

—Está bien —dijo riendo—. Vamos —y se puso en cabeza para adentrarse por el bosque.

* * *

Gabrielle volvió la cabeza para mirar a su escolta cuando salieron de la última hilera de árboles al lugar de encuentro que Benelen había especificado en su nota. Miró hacia delante de nuevo, moviendo los dedos por la crin de la yegua castaña, intentando calmarse. _La próxima vez, ¿qué tal si te ofreces voluntaria para algo que dé menos miedo, eh, Gabrielle?_ Veía delante el altozano, un espacio despejado donde aguardaban tres jinetes, y respiró hondo y se apoyó con firmeza en los estribos.

—Bueno, vamos —arreó a la yegua y avanzó, seguida de cerca por los otros dos.

Toris se puso a su lado.

—¿Estás bien, Gabrielle? —preguntó, en voz baja.

—Sí, estaré bien, gracias —replicó la bardo, mirándolo—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Toris se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí, estoy bien. Aquí, intentando hacer honor a las expectativas de la familia —pero su sonrisa quitó acidez al comentario—. Es broma. Obligué a Xena a que me incluyera en la escolta.

—¿Que la has obligado? —Gabrielle le echó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Bueno... —Toris la miró algo cohibido—. Vale... ¿tú has conseguido alguna vez obligarla a hacer algo? Tengo que saberlo.

La bardo reflexionó un poco.

—Mm. ¿Obligarla a hacer algo? No —contestó por fin—. Pero a veces puedo "conseguir" que haga algo... pero normalmente sabe lo que estoy tramando y lo hace porque quiere.

—¿Y tú sabes que lo sabe? —preguntó Toris, curioso, al ver un poco más clara una faceta de su hermana.

—Sí —Gabrielle sonrió—. Y a veces hace cosas sólo porque sabe que quiero que las haga —miró hacia delante, donde ahora se veía claramente a los tres jinetes—. Me parece que más vale que nos preparemos.

Los tres jinetes de la cima iban vestidos con el habitual conglomerado de cuero y metal y estaban todos cortados por el mismo patrón: estatura media, pelo castaño y barba rala. Sus monturas se distinguían igual de poco y Gabrielle tomó nota de esta información para futuros usos. Al acercarse a ellos, uno hizo avanzar despacio a su montura para reunirse con ella y lo observó.

Un guerrero, sin duda. Llevaba las armas con comodidad, con una mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su espadón, sujeto a la silla, y tenía las cicatrices de una persona que se ganaba la vida luchando. Una voz resonó en su cabeza. _Sólo los malos guerreros están cubiertos de cicatrices, Gabrielle._ Xena se había echado a reír cuando le preguntó a la guerrera por qué ella tenía tan pocas. Muy bien. Otra posible indicación. Pero su rostro era cruel. Gabrielle lo percibía, en los ojillos que recorrían su cuerpo de arriba abajo. En la sonrisa sardónica que apareció en sus labios delgados. Sintió que se le ponía la carne de gallina y se acordó del perro.

—Benelen —dijo Gabrielle, con calma—. Has enviado un mensaje —obligó a sus ojos a observarlo, como él la estaba observando a ella. Estaban sobre sus caballos en medio de la hierba que les llegaba hasta las rodillas, a campo abierto, con los árboles más cercanos a solitaria distancia. Se sentía muy expuesta y no sólo por la forma en que él la miraba, ahora abiertamente crítica.

—¿Cómo queréis entregarnos esa mitad? —preguntó, aburrido—. ¿Y tú eres parte? —sus dos secuaces se echaron a reír.

—No quiero y no lo soy —contestó Gabrielle, notando que Toris y Eldaran se colocaban más cerca. No se sintió más aliviada—. Anoche perdiste a veinte hombres —se movió en la silla y se echó hacia delante. _Jamás retrocedas, Gabrielle. Recuérdalo_ —. ¿Por qué piensas que vamos a darte nada?

Benelen avanzó, hasta colocarse a una distancia a la que podía tocarla.

—Porque, niña, me da igual cuántos granjeros con palos tengáis allí abajo. Voy a ir allí y voy a matarlos a todos si no lo hacéis —alargó la mano y le tocó un mechón de pelo—. Pero a lo mejor a ti no te mato. Durante un tiempo —sonrió.

 _Xena tenía razón_ , le gritó su cerebro. Ahí había locura y sus palabras no iban a servir de nada. Sintió que el pánico crecía en su interior con una presión irresistible. Notó que el corazón se le desbocaba.

—Primero, nos vamos a divertir un poco —el hombre se acercó más y agarró la brida de la yegua.

Se sintió abrumada por un instante de miedo absoluto. Y entonces, como si le hubieran echado una manta cálida sobre los hombros, sintió una oleada de confianza que ahuyentó al miedo.

—Será lo último que hagas —dijo, sacando las palabras de algún sitio. Y le sonrió.

Benelen se sobresaltó un poco.

—¿Me vas a detener tú, mocita? —recuperó la confianza y alargó la mano de nuevo, pero esta vez ella se la apartó de un golpe. Y al mover el brazo, la empuñadura de su cuchillo brilló claramente a la luz del sol de media mañana. Él quitó la mano sobresaltado y su humor indolente se desvaneció. Ahora la miraba con creciente ira—. Ah, pues entonces no nos divertiremos. Te atravesaré de parte a parte ahí mismo, tal vez.

—No, no lo harás —Gabrielle lo miró a los ojos, usando la única arma que tenía. Un arma que a veces tenía un efecto contraproducente. Un arma que podía hacer que la mataran—. No quieres morir —desenvainó el puñal y se lo mostró. _Oh, Xena... espero que tu reputación pueda sacarme de ésta_ —. Tú sabes de quién es esto.

—Y qué —dijo Benelen despacio—. Esos idiotas decían la verdad —escupió al suelo—. Dijeron que anoche estaba allí —la miró con aire calculador—. ¿Tú eres suya?

Gabrielle se lo pensó un momento. Luego asintió. Vio cómo intercambiaban miradas y se relajó un poquito.

Benelen se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—¿Qué me impide ir allí cuando ella se haya ido? —preguntó, dándole una importante pista a Gabrielle al hacer esa pregunta.

Sonrió.

—Es su pueblo —señaló a Toris con la cabeza—. Ése es su hermano —se echó hacia delante y bajó la voz—. No querrás que vaya por ti.

El señor de la guerra la observó.

—He oído que ya no es lo que era —contraatacó, observando su más mínima reacción.

—A los doscientos muertos del ejército de Ansteles les gustaría que eso fuese cierto —contestó la bardo—. Yo estuve allí —ahora percibió la ventaja y la aprovechó, acercándose más a él, obligándolo a hacer retroceder a su montura—. Y ni siquiera tenía nada... —una pausa y una sonrisa dulcísima—, personal... contra ellos —alargó la mano y le dio un golpecito en el pecho—. ¿Qué dices, Benelen? ¿Quieres que tenga algo... personal... contra ti?

Silencio. Durante largos segundos.

—Vamos —Gabrielle sonrió—. Agárrame. Sabes que seguro que está tan cerca que te puede arrancar la cabeza con el chakram —los guardias de Benelen pegaron un respingo, mirando por todas partes al oír aquello, y ahora hasta el sonido mismo del viento les resultaba sospechoso.

Entonces Benelen sacó la espada con un movimiento vertiginoso.

—Las reputaciones se pueden exagerar —dijo, con frialdad.

—¿Estás dispuesto a apostarte la vida por ello? —preguntó Gabrielle, mirándolo directamente a los ojos verdosos. Notando que Toris y Eldaran se tensaban preparados junto a ella. Esperando.

—¿Y tú? —contestó Benelen, alzando una mano para hacer una señal a sus hombres.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—En cualquier momento —y no se encogió. No apartó la mirada. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba preparándose para lo que él fuera a hacer.

Y él levantó la espada. Como saludo. Les hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que diesen la vuelta.

—Encontraremos un botín mejor. De todas formas, seguro que allí no hay gran cosa —dio la vuelta a su caballo y puso al animal a un trote lento. Y al pasar por un punto de la hierba, el animal se asustó, se encabritó y lo tiró al suelo. Maldiciendo, él lo siguió cojeando.

Sin mirar al suelo. Sin ver el brillo risueño de un par de profundos ojos azules enterrados en la hierba a menos de dos cuerpos de distancia de donde se habían reunido. Y que esperó hasta que desaparecieron por el horizonte antes de volverse para mirar a los tres que quedaban, dos de los cuales se esforzaban por sostener a la tercera, que parecía incapaz de mantenerse a lomos de su plácida montura castaña.

—Dioses —graznó Gabrielle, agarrándose a la crin de la yegua para no caerse. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por los nervios y se sentía mareada de lo acelerado que tenía el corazón. Toris y Eldaran se habían colocado a ambos lados de ella y sabía que la estaban felicitando, pero no lograba que su mente distinguiera las palabras.

Entonces un tercer par de manos se posó en ella y éstas las reconoció por el mero tacto. Dejó incluso de intentar sujetarse y simplemente se tiró hacia la única voz que su mente no tenía ninguna dificultad para distinguir.

—Te tengo —dijo Xena, cuando Gabrielle medio se cayó, medio se lanzó a sus brazos—. Te tengo —repitió—. Bien hecho, Gabrielle. Muy bien hecho.

—Estabas aquí —susurró la bardo—. Lo sabía.

—Por supuesto —dijo Xena, dándole palmaditas en la espalda—. Contigo no corro riesgos, ¿recuerdas?

—Recuerdo —replicó Gabrielle suavemente, con una sonrisa dulce en los labios—. ¿Has visto cómo se ha caído del caballo? —levantó la mirada y sonrió—. Sí que cojea.

—¿Que si lo he visto? —dijo Xena con guasa y una sonrisa taimada—. ¿Quién crees que ha espantado al caballo?

Toris se echó a reír.

—Me tendría que haber imaginado que estarías cerca. Estabas demasiado tranquila en el patio —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Pero cómo te las has arreglado para llegar tan cerca? No es que seas del tamaño de un conejo, hermanita.

Xena lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Una de las muchas cosas que sé hacer, Toris —volvió a concentrarse en la bardo—. Y tú... ha sido fantástico —sonrió ampliamente—. Ni yo misma lo habría hecho mejor. Le has dado tal susto que casi pierde el poco juicio que le queda.

—¿Sí? —dijo Gabrielle, sonrojándose de placer—. Supongo que sí —miró a su alrededor, absorbiendo sus sonrisas de admiración con una sensación de irrealidad. _Un momento... se supone que yo soy la que toma nota... la bardo... no la que aparece en las historias... ¿cuándo ha ocurrido eso?_

Xena le leyó la mente, al parecer.

—Oh... —sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa de orgullo, pero llena de malicia—. Esta noche _yo_ voy a contar una historia. Con una heroína muy valiente.

—Oh... pero espera... —protestó Gabrielle, con los ojos muy redondos—. Yo no he hecho...

Xena puso un dedo sobre los labios de la bardo, haciéndola callar.

—Ya lo creo que lo has hecho, Gabrielle. Ésta es tu historia... y yo no soy bardo, pero qué bien lo voy a pasar contándola.

Gabrielle arrugó la frente. Qué sensación tan extraña. No le parecía que lo que había hecho fuese heroico, ni siquiera especialmente valeroso. Se había tirado un farol para obligar a Benelen a retirarse, nada más. ¿Eso era digno de aparecer en una historia? ¿Sobre todo en una contada por Xena? Casi le daba vergüenza.

Se le ocurrió una cosa y alzó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Xena y su mente abrió otra ventana que le permitía comprender más a la mujer que estaba tan tranquila a su lado, con los antebrazos posados sobre los hombros de la bardo. Xena tampoco pensaba nunca que lo que hacía fuese especialmente heroico. ¿Era esta curiosa mezcla de alivio y timidez avergonzada lo que la guerrera sentía todo el tiempo? ¿Sobre todo cuando Gabrielle contaba historias sobre ello? Interesante.

—No estoy segura de que me merezca ser la protagonista de una historia —le murmuró a Xena, mirándola suplicante.

Xena le sonrió, comprendiéndola perfectamente.

—No lo puedes evitar —susurró a su vez—. Has tenido testigos —y le apretó los hombros—. Venga. Vamos a volver —señaló a la yegua castaña con la cabeza, levantando una mano para ayudar a montar a la bardo.

—De acuerdo —suspiró Gabrielle, agarrándose a la silla y dejándose subir a ella. Xena se volvió y soltó un penetrante silbido, tras lo cual se ocupó de ajustar las riendas de Gabrielle hasta que todos oyeron claramente el trueno de unos cascos que se acercaban.

Toris se quitó de en medio cuando apareció Argo al galope, resoplando, se colocó detrás de Xena y le revolvió el pelo agitando la cabeza. Xena la dio una palmada a Gabrielle en la pantorrilla y saludó a la yegua, desató las riendas de la argolla y se montó de un salto en el alto lomo. Colocó a Argo junto a la yegua castaña y les indicó a Toris y a Eldaran que avanzaran delante de ellas. Y así lo hicieron, dejando que ella siguiera el paso de la yegua más pequeña, sin dejar de observar el rostro pensativo de Gabrielle.

—Lo has hecho muy bien de verdad, bardo mía —dijo Xena por fin, con una leve sonrisa—. Aunque confieso que he pasado algunos momentos de tensión.

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza.

—¿Que _tú_ has pasado algunos momentos de tensión? Hubo un instante... cuando agarró la brida, en que me quedé en blanco. Casi me quedo paralizada —miró a la guerrera—. Tuve mucho miedo.

—Lo sé —replicó Xena, suavemente—. ¿Sabías que yo estaba tan cerca o te estabas tirando un farol?

La bardo se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se lo pensó.

—Así que lo oíste todo —comentó—. No... bueno... no sabía que estabas allí, no... pero algo me hizo pensar que podía decir lo que dije —echó una rápida mirada a Xena—. Decidí usar tu reputación, una vez más.

—Mmm —asintió Xena—. Ya lo vi —ahora se relajó un poco—. Así que vuelven a ser doscientos, ¿eh? —se echó a reír—. A ver lo lejos que llega ese pequeño detalle. Y cómo se exagera —le dio a Gabrielle un ligero manotazo en la pierna—. Y me ha gustado eso de tener algo personal contra él.

—¿Sí? —la bardo se rió, sintiendo que recuperaba el sentido del humor—. Sí, a mí también me pareció muy bueno —se relajó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Xena—. Y era todo cierto —dijo, poniendo cara virtuosa.

Xena resopló riendo y contempló el camino.

—Más de lo que te imaginas, Gabrielle. Cuando tocó esa brida, yo tenía esta daga —se tocó la empuñadura que llevaba en el pecho—, en una mano y el brazo echado hacia atrás —se ajustó un brazal y luego miró a Gabrielle—. Si te hubiera tocado una vez más...

—Qué va —dijo Gabrielle con desprecio—. No me iba a poner un dedo encima después de decirle que era tuya —miró a Xena, sonrojándose un poco. _Todavía voy a tardar un poco en acostumbrarme, creo..._ pensó, risueña al ver la mirada medio sorprendida, medio admirativa que le dirigía la guerrera.

Xena reflexionó un poco sobre eso.

—Eso también se va a extender, sabes —se aventuró a decir, insegura de la reacción.

—Bien —contestó la bardo, asintiendo con energía—. A lo mejor dejan de intentar manosearme tan a menudo —se volvió y miró a Xena directamente a los ojos, al ocurrírsele una cosa—. ¿Te molesta? —preguntó insegura.

Xena se echó a reír.

—Por favor, Gabrielle. Ya te dije que tú sólo podrías mejorar mi reputación —le clavó un dedo a la bardo en el hombro—. Además... —alzó las manos con resignación—. Si mis enemigos a estas alturas todavía no se han enterado de que una persona que he mantenido a mi lado las veinticuatro horas del día durante dos años significa algo para mí... —se calló y se puso a juguetear con las riendas de Argo—. Lo significa todo para mí —una corrección, en voz baja—. Entonces no me voy a preocupar por ellos —y miró hacia delante, contemplando los contornos polvorientos de Anfípolis. Consciente de la mirada que le dirigía Gabrielle—. Venga, vamos a echar una carrera —dijo, dándole un azote en los cuartos traseros a la montura castaña de la bardo para ponerla al trote largo.

—¡Eh! —gritó Gabrielle, agarrándose a las riendas, a la silla, a la crin... y aguantando—. ¡Xena! —de algún modo consiguió que su cuerpo se adaptara al ritmo de la yegua y, de hecho, hasta más o menos le gustó durante un minuto. Sólo un minuto, le dijo su mente con severidad. Entonces Argo aceleró a su lado y las dos yeguas igualaron el paso y la castaña aceptó el desafío. _Bueno..._ tuvo el tiempo justo de pensar, antes de que el ritmo se incrementara y tuviera que agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas. _Este día está rebosante de nuevas experiencias, ¿no?_

Adelantaron como un trueno a Toris y Eldaran, que frenaron y luego azuzaron a sus monturas para perseguirlas. Gabrielle se mordió el labio muy concentrada, intentando recordar todo lo que le había dicho Xena a lo largo del tiempo sobre montar a caballo. El viento le echaba el pelo hacia atrás y se sentía algo reconfortada por la firme presencia de Argo a un cuerpo de distancia.

—¡Así! —gritó Xena, indicando su equilibrio por encima de la silla, dándose un golpecito en las rodillas—. ¡El centro de equilibrio está aquí encima!

La bardo se echó hacia delante sobre el veloz animal, hasta que le entró una extraña sensación de estar suspendida, como si el caballo corriera, pero ella estuviera inmóvil. Sintió un escalofrío. Notaba la tensión en los muslos para mantener la postura, pero la sensación era... estupenda. En su cara apareció una sonrisa de incredulidad. _No me lo puedo creer. No es posible que me esté gustando esto. Ni hablar. No. Caray._ Se le escapó una carcajada. Supo que Xena la oyó.

—¡Eso es! —gritó la guerrera, mirando hacia delante para calcular a qué distancia estaban del pueblo mismo. Un poquito más... apretó los costados de Argo y puso a la yegua dorada a galope tendido y asintió cuando la castaña respondió valientemente.

A Gabrielle se le desorbitaron los ojos al notar el repentino acelerón en la velocidad de la yegua. Ahora el viento la hacía parpadear y el suelo pasaba volando a su lado. Había cabalgado así de rápido a lomos de Argo, por supuesto, pero ésta era una sensación mucho más intensa. Más personal. Mantuvo el equilibrio, de algún modo, y consiguió moverse al mismo ritmo, sintiéndose por un breve y emocionante instante parte del animal.

Entonces Xena empezó a frenar a Argo, cuando los primeros edificios del pueblo pasaron volando junto a ellas, y logró respirar de nuevo y se dejó caer sobre la silla, esperando a que su corazón dejara de martillear frenético. Entraron trotando en el patio lleno de gente, donde manos ayudadoras alcanzaron sus brida y la de Argo. Xena se bajó de la silla y subió los brazos y la bajó, lo cual le vino bien, porque entre la emoción, la tensión y la carrera inesperada, se le vencieron las rodillas en cuanto tocó el suelo y se alegró mucho de que la guerrera la tuviera bien sujeta.

—Lo ha conseguido —fue el escueto análisis de Xena, celebrado con aclamaciones y manos que la daban palmadas en la espalda con entusiasmo—. Benelen ha metido el rabo entre las piernas y ha huido —Xena sonrió. Otra aclamación y ahora los aldeanos tiraron de Gabrielle, rodeada de brazos y rostros sonrientes.

Xena la soltó, después de bajar la voz a un volumen con el que sabía que la bardo podía oírla.

—Ve. Se una heroína durante un rato. Todo el mundo debería serlo, al menos una vez —y se quedó mirando, asintiendo, cuando la multitud se la llevó, y también a su escolta, para oír con detalle lo que había pasado. Luego se volvió hacia Argo y la yegua castaña—. Vamos... seguro que os vendrá bien un poco de agua fresca después de eso —dijo en tono familiar y agarrando los lados de ambas bridas, tiró de los animales para llevarlos al establo.

—Toma —dijo Cyrene, con un matiz de admiración risueña en el tono—. Seguro que a ti también te vendrá bien un poco de agua fresca —le pasó a la guerrera un odre lleno de agua.

—Gracias —dijo Xena, bebiendo un largo trago. Luego señaló la posada con la cabeza—. ¿No quieres oír la historia?

Cyrene cogió la brida de la yegua castaña y sonrió.

—¿Y si me la cuentas tú? —comentó, avanzando con el caballo—. Me gustaría oír tu punto de vista.

De modo que Xena se lo contó, mientras quitaban los arreos a los caballos y los cepillaban. Le contó lo que había visto, una vez dejó a su propia escolta en el borde del bosque y se adentró en la hierba, deslizándose tan silenciosamente que había sorprendido hasta a los conejos que comían por allí. Cómo se colocó tan cerca que veía las hebillas de la armadura de cuero de Benelen. Que olía el sudor de su caballo. Que oía la voz tranquila y clara de Gabrielle.


	20. Chapter 20

**La esencia de una guerrera 20**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—La iba a agarrar —dijo Xena, cogiendo a Ares y rascándole las orejas—. Y yo tenía un cuchillo preparado para él —con franqueza, olvidando casi con quién estaba hablando—. Pero ella cambió de táctica y decidió asustarlo en cambio con mi tremebunda reputación.

Cyrene la miró.

—¿Y eso funcionó? —dejó asomar una sonrisa sardónica—. No es que me sorprenda, ojo. Menuda reputación tienes.

—Mmm —asintió Xena—. Le dijo que si no quería que yo fuera por él, tendría que dejar Anfípolis en paz —sonrió a Cyrene de mala gana—. Y él se marchó.

—Bueno, qué alivio —suspiró Cyrene—. Ahora más vale que vayas dentro y la rescates antes de que nuestros bienintencionados amigos la dejen agotada —se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pasando junto a Xena y poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Vamos.

—Sí —Xena se levantó y se estiró—. Hoy sólo se merece cosas buenas —sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa privada—. Sobre todo hoy.

Cyrene se detuvo y miró a su hija ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hoy?

Xena se echó a reír y le susurró al oído.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —dijo Cyrene, con una sonrisa encantada—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —se frotó las manos enérgicamente—. ¿Ella lo sabe? —miró a Xena.

—No creo que se haya acordado —dijo Xena, pensativa—. No ha dicho nada y creo que lo diría, sólo por comentarlo.

—¿Tienes...? —empezó a preguntar Cyrene, poniéndole una mano a Xena en el brazo.

—Sí —contestó su hija, con una sonrisa ufana—. Tengo.

—Buena chica —la posadera sonrió—. Ahora a ver qué puedo hacer —salió apresuradamente, dejando a Xena para que se quitara la armadura y las armas. La guerrera cogió luego a Ares y fue hacia la puerta.

Y cuando casi estaba allí, una forma oscura se materializó y alzó una mano para detenerla.

—Vaya —dijo ella, apoyándose en la puerta y contemplando a la alta y musculosa figura—. ¿A qué debo el honor... —una sonrisa fiera—, de esta visita?

—Le has puesto mi nombre a un perro, Xena —dijo Ares despacio, acercándose más y paseando los ojos por su cuerpo—. Estoy desolado.

Xena notó que empezaba a sonreír sin querer.

—Un lobo, Ares, un lobo. Jamás un perro.

—Ah —replicó el dios de la guerra—. ¿Y se supone que así me voy a sentir mejor? —enarcó una ceja oscura—. Algunos dioses se... enfadarían... ante semejante arrogancia —pero sus labios se agitaban con una sonrisa invisible.

La guerrera lo advirtió y pensó que Ares no debía de estar muy molesto.

—Bueno, dejo que duerma sobre mi pecho —comentó con humor, observando su rostro atentamente para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Ares dejó que la sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios rodeados de barba.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo guapo que estoy cubierto de pelo? —bromeó, acercándose más y observando al lobezno que tenía Xena en los brazos, y luego la miró a los ojos—. Qué suerte tiene.

Xena se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza.

—Siempre te he tenido por un aficionado al cuero, Ares —respondió con una sonrisa burlona—. Pero ya que estás aquí, saluda —pegó al lobezno al pecho cubierto de cuero negro, obligándolo a levantar las manos para sujetar al animal.

—Mm... —dijo Ares, ceñudo—. Los cachorros y el dios de la guerra no combinan bien, Xena —pero miró al lobezno, que lo olisqueaba con curiosidad y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a su vez.

—Grrr —osó soltar el lobezno, y metió el morro por un hueco del chaleco de cuero de Ares.

—¡Ajj! —exclamó Ares—. ¡Qué frío!

—¡Ruu! —protestó el lobezno, atrapando un cordón de cuero con los dientes y tirando de él—. Grrr.

El alto dios de la guerra agachó la cabeza y acercó la cara al animal.

—Grrr tú —gruñó, haciendo que el lobezno soltara el cordón y lo mirara parpadeando. Se quedaron mirándose un momento, observados por la fascinada Xena, y luego el lobezno se levantó sobre las patas traseras y apoyó las delanteras en la mandíbula barbuda de Ares.

Olfateó con cautela y estornudó. Ares se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero se quedó quieto, cara a cara con su pequeño tocayo.

El lobezno ladeó la cabeza, luego sacó la lengüecita rosa y le lamió la nariz a Ares. Luego se puso a mordisquearle la barba, momento en el cual el dios apartó la cabeza y miró a Xena. Que se estaba mordiendo el labio con fuerza para no echarse a reír.

—Si alguna vez le cuentas a alguien que has visto eso, voy a tener que ser muy severo contigo, Xena —le advirtió Ares, devolviéndole el lobezno—. Estamos hablando de un par de semanas en el Tártaro o algo así.

—Claro, Ares —dijo Xena en tono de guasa—. Bueno... no creo que hayas venido simplemente para conocer a mi amiguito. ¿Qué quieres?

Ares se acomodó en una bala de heno y la miró.

—Me hieres, Xena. ¿Es que no puedo pasarme a saludar a una de mis mortales preferidas? La mayoría de la gente se sentiría honrada —se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la hermosa cabeza—. Últimamente me has estado dando unas cuantas alegrías... y Cirron... Ohh... Xena —soltó una carcajada profunda—. Eso fue magnífico —la recorrió despacio con la mirada—. Me encanta verte trabajar... eres taaaan... mortífera.

—Gracias —dijo Xena secamente—. Me alegro de que disfrutaras más que yo.

Él sonrió.

—Vamos, Xena. No juegues conmigo. Soy Ares, ¿recuerdas? Tú sabes, y yo sé, cuánto de mí... —se levantó con la agilidad de un felino y le pasó la punta del dedo por la mandíbula con delicadeza—, corre por tu interior —esperó—. Oh... ¿esta vez no hay discusión?

—No hay discusión, Ares —replicó la guerrera, mirándolo con calma—. Es algo que he aprendido a aceptar.

—Mmmmmm —replicó él, con un brillo en los ojos—. Creo que eso me gusta... me da calorcillo por dentro.

Xena suspiró y lo miró con ligera exasperación.

—Ares, tú no sentirías calorcillo por dentro ni aunque te tragaras un fardo de lana de oveja.

El dios de la guerra le sonrió sardónico.

—No me subestimes, Xena. Algún día te podrías llevar una sorpresa —se apartó y se sacudió el chaleco de cuero—. Bueno, pues te dejo con tu fiesta —le guiñó un ojo—. Saluda a tu amiguita de mi parte, ¿mmm? —observó cómo en sus ojos aparecía una expresión cauta y fría—. Oh... mira cómo surgen esos instintos defensivos... tranquila, ojos azules. Está a salvo. De mí, en cualquier caso.

Esos ojos claros se clavaron en los suyos, recordándole de nuevo por qué se sentía fascinado por ella. Lo cual era cierto, de una forma que no había sentido nunca por ningún otro mortal. Ni volvería a sentirlo, tenía la sospecha.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Xena, sin rodeos—. Yo habría pensado que aprovecharías cualquier ventaja que pudieras conseguir, Ares. ¿Por qué desaprovechas ésta?

Ares se acercó y se quedó plantado a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Dos razones, en realidad —dijo, suavemente—. Una... quiero que vuelvas —alargó la mano y enredó un mechón de su pelo oscuro alrededor de su dedo—. Y no soy estúpido, Xena. Si la toco, eso crea una enemistad entre nosotros que ni una eternidad en el Tártaro podría eliminar —enarcó una ceja—. ¿Cierto?

Ella tomó aliento antes de responder.

—Cierto —con una mezcla de aprensión y alivio. No se había esperado que Ares la comprendiera tan bien.

—Puedo esperar. Tengo toda la eternidad. Y... —dijo despacio, suavizando la intensidad de su mirada y dejando asomar una sonrisa a los labios—. Aunque soy un dios y vivo en lo alto del Monte Olimpo... —hizo una pausa y le tiró juguetonamente del pelo—. Y tú sólo eres una mísera mortal y tienes que aguantar... —miró a su alrededor y meneó la cabeza—, esto... —la miró a los ojos—. Tampoco yo tengo el menor deseo de que tengas algo... personal... contra mí —le guiñó un ojo, se echó hacia atrás y, con un destello, desapareció.

Xena soltó el aliento que llevaba largo tiempo conteniendo.

—Caray —murmuró—. Nada como una visita de Ares para animarte el día.

—¿Ruu? —contestó el lobezno, mirándola. Ella meneó la cabeza y le dio una palmadita al animal en la cabeza.

—Venga, vamos a comer algo. A mí me vendría bien, después de eso —cruzó el patio despacio, permitiendo que su cuerpo fuera soltando la tensión nerviosa que siempre le producía Ares. En parte era miedo, y era lo bastante sincera como para reconocerlo. A fin de cuentas, era un dios. En parte eran sus instintos defensivos, que percibían un peligro real y tangible por parte de él. En parte... y muy en privado, había algo en él que la afectaba por dentro... lo sabía y sabía que era algo recíproco y que ella tenía el mismo tipo de efecto en él, por muy dios que fuese.

Eran más parecidos de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer, incluso ante sí misma. Iolaus, al verlos a los dos juntos tras su enfrentamiento con Hércules esa última vez, le había preguntado medio en broma más tarde si no tenían algún tipo de parentesco. Y tuvo que agacharse para esquivar su puñetazo airado y pedirle disculpas.

Pero sabía que tenía razón, porque los dos eran altos y morenos, iban vestidos de cuero y tenían la misma mirada fría y amenazadora. Tal para cual, le tomó el pelo su mente, al sentir el peso de ese conocimiento ineludible posándose sobre sus hombros. El conocimiento de esa parte de sí misma que procedía de él. Que era un elemento muy importante de su esencia. Que necesitaba, porque era donde se encontraba su fuerza.

Que era oscura y sanguinaria y, mientras llevara una espada, algo de lo que jamás podría escapar. Suspirando, abrió la puerta de la posada y entró, oyendo la voz de Toris, que estaba presentando encantado su testimonio sobre el encuentro de esa mañana.

Los aldeanos estaban sentados en un amplio círculo, con Gabrielle y su escolta en el centro. La bardo estaba apoyada en la pared, con una jarra alta en las manos de la que daba frecuentes tragos y, cuando se abrió la puerta, levantó la mirada, se encontró con la de Xena y su cara se animó con una sonrisa involuntaria. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con un resplandor interno que impactó a la guerrera con una fuerza casi física y se introdujo en su negro talante, dispersándolo como niebla al sol. Notó el amago de una sonrisa como respuesta y se entregó a ella, mientras se acercaba.

—¿Por qué has tardado? —susurró Gabrielle, cuando se sentó al lado de la bardo—. Estaba a punto de ir a ver dónde te escondías.

—¿Para traerme aquí pataleando y chillando? —murmuró Xena, mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

La bardo miró a derecha e izquierda y luego acercó más la cabeza.

—Para esconderme contigo, en realidad —soltó una risita e hizo una mueca—. Lo siento... no voy a volver a tomarte el pelo por lo que sientes cuando cuento historias...

Xena se rió suavemente y apoyó el antebrazo protegido con un brazal en el respaldo de la silla de la bardo, acariciándola distraída entre los omóplatos con la punta de los dedos.

—Bueno, disfruta todo lo que puedas.

—Mmmm —Gabrielle cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás ligeramente para notar mejor la presión de la mano—. Eso lo disfruto mucho más —confesó, con una sonrisa indolente—. Estaba un poco dolorida por lo de ayer —hizo una leve mueca de dolor cuando los poderosos dedos de Xena se pusieron a trabajar—. Aaj... sí. Ahí...

Toris se sentó y siguió comiendo, dejando que la conversación continuara a su alrededor. Miró a su hermana y gruñó.

—Ah... estás ahí —sonrió—. Madre te estaba buscando —un vistazo rápido hacia la puerta de la cocina—. Aquí viene. Te debe de haber visto.

—Soy un poco llamativa —comentó Xena con humor, observando a Cyrene, que iba abriéndose camino entre las mesas y acabó poniéndole un plato delante—. Gracias —dijo, sonriendo a su madre.

Cyrene se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Gabrielle y le dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—¿Cómo está nuestra heroína? —bromeó, observando el rubor de la bardo—. ¡Xena! Estás malcriando a ese animal —miró exasperada a su hija, pues la guerrera le estaba dando trocitos de su almuerzo al lobezno.

Gabrielle la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

—Te estás cargando tu imagen, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —comentó, cuando Xena cortó limpiamente un pedazo de carne por la mitad, se metió un trozo en la boca y le ofreció el otro a Ares. El lobezno estaba tumbado todo contento en su regazo y agarró la carne entre dos patas, masticando con estusiasmo.

—Mm—mm —asintió Xena, cortando otro trozo, que colocó en una rebanada de pan, y luego se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro. Miró a Gabrielle con una ceja enarcada cuando la bardo se echó hacia delante, le robó uno de los trozos de carne que quedaban y volvió a echarse hacia atrás con él—. ¿Pero tú no has comido ya?

—Sí —reconoció la bardo alegremente—. ¿Y?

 _Bueno, le dijiste que disfrutara mientras pudiera_ , se regañó la guerrera, mirando a su compañera con humor.

—Sólo era una pregunta —captó la mirada de su madre, en la que había un brillo travieso.

—¿Me estás acusando de no dar de comer a Gabrielle? —Cyrene la miró enarcando una ceja—. Debería darte vergüenza, Xena.

La guerrera hizo un visaje con sus ojos azules.

—Jamás.

Cyrene se echó a reír.

—Bien —luego se echó hacia delante y llamó la atención de Xena—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto, por cierto? Creía que ibas a venir justo detrás de mí —y no mencionó las voces que había oído detrás de ella en el establo. Una la reconoció como la de Xena, la otra... era una voz mucho más grave que nunca había oído.

Xena contempló el rostro de su madre. Captó cierto brillo en su mirada.

—He tenido visita —dijo suavemente, mirando a los ojos repentinamente serios de Gabrielle, luego posó los suyos en el lobezno y volvió a mirar a la bardo. Los ojos verdes se estrecharon, luego se dilataron y las cejas se alzaron.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó Gabrielle en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de los de Xena.

La guerrera se encogió de hombros.

—No creo. Quería conocer a mi amiguito.

Cyrene dio unos golpes en la mesa con los nudillos, sobresaltándolas a las dos.

—Disculpad. ¿Os importaría a una u otra incluirme en esta conversación que he empezado yo? —con aspereza.

Xena se mordisqueó el labio pensativa y luego se encogió de hombros mirando a la bardo, que se encogió también de hombros.

—La voz que oíste era la de Ares —informó a su madre.

Quien miró al lobezno y luego a Xena.

—¿Ares?

—El dios de la guerra —explicó Gabrielle delicadamente, dándole una palmadita a Cyrene en el hombro.

—El dios de la guerra —repitió Cyrene, con voz monótona—. ¿En mi establo?

Xena asintió.

—Sí.

—Ya —su madre lo asimiló—. ¿Lo conoces... en persona? —tanteó insegura—. Sé que he oído historias, pero...

—Lo conoce —contestó Gabrielle, llamando la atención de Cyrene y concentrándola sobre ella—. Xena fue la que lo rescató y le devolvió su espada cuando Sísifo se la robó — _Eso es... ésa es la historia con Ares más inocua, ¿no?_ —. Se lo agradeció mucho.

—Ah —dijo Cyrene, con expresión más animada—. Bueno, pues también me vas a tener que contar esa historia completa —le pegó un codazo a Xena—. Hay que ver la gente con la que te tratas.

Xena asintió, mirando a Gabrielle con una sonrisa cariñosa. La bardo vio la sonrisa, supo la razón y sonrió a su vez.

—Ah, sí. La mejor —comentó la guerrera—. Bueno, creo que hoy podemos cancelar el entrenamiento, puesto que hemos tenido tantas emociones esta mañana —volvió la cabeza y habló con Toris, quien se mostró de acuerdo mientras limpiaba el plato con un trozo de pan—. Y además parece que va a llover. Tengo que terminar unas correas de la armadura —se levantó y cogió a Ares, que intentaba agarrarse a su túnica de cuero—. Gabrielle, ¿has encontrado ese pergamino que mencionaste anoche? ¿El de los medusanos? Quería comprobar una cosa que me indicó Hércules la última vez que hablamos.

La bardo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Mm... sí. Lo tengo —dijo, levantándose y estirándose—. Ahora te lo doy —y alargó las manos—. Venga... deja que lo lleve yo.

Xena le pasó el lobezno, que le lamió la barbilla a Gabrielle muy contento. Ella sonrió y esperó a que Xena echara a andar hacia la puerta y luego la siguió, correspondiendo a los gestos y saludos de los aldeanos que seguían allí reunidos, hablando de lo de esa mañana.

Gabrielle miró las nubes bajas mientras cruzaban el patio.

—¿Estaba enfadado? —preguntó, curiosa—. Ares, me refiero.

Xena se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

—No, creo que no. Estaba... pues ya sabes. Típico Ares —miró a Gabrielle con una sonrisa tensa—. Tenemos cierto... entendimiento mutuo.

La bardo asintió despacio.

—Sí, lo sé —se calló cuando Xena alargó la mano y abrió la puerta para pasar, y continuó después de entrar y depositar al lobezno en la paja—. Es una parte de ti que yo misma estoy empezando a comprender —terminó en tono apagado.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Xena, volviéndose para mirarla con curiosidad.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Sí, un poco. Te aseguro que obtuve un punto de vista muy distinto cuando estuve con las amazonas —fue donde tenía su zurrón, hurgó en él y sacó unos pergaminos encuadernados—. Llevé un diario cuando estuve allí... podrías echarle un vistazo, si te interesa —fuera, el repentino estallido de un trueno las sobresaltó—. Caray —susurró Gabrielle.

Xena se había quitado la armadura y ahora se acercó a la bardo por detrás y rodeó con los brazos los hombros de la mujer más menuda, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Gabrielle.

—Me encantaría leerlo.

La bardo se quedó inmóvil y en su cara se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—Esto es exactamente lo que sentí hoy —dijo, volviendo la cabeza y mirando a Xena, que estaba confusa—. Cuando tenía tanto miedo... y él estaba agarrando la brida... y yo no sabía qué hacer... entonces... sentí... justo esto —tomó aliento llena de felicidad—. Como si alguien... como si tú te hubieras puesto detrás de mí y me... Eras tú, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Xena, pensativa. _Tendría que haberle preguntado a Jessan más cosas sobre esto cuando tuve la oportunidad... ¿hasta dónde llega esto?_ —. Sabes, creo que a lo mejor nos apetece desviarnos para pasar por Cirron después de visitar a tu familia.

Gabrielle asintió vigorosamente.

—Creo que tienes razón —soltó una risita—. Pobre Jess. Todas esas indirectas que intentaba dejar caer...

—Sí —Xena se echó a reír—. Déjame ver esos pergaminos —se los quitó a Gabrielle de las manos, fue a una espesa pila de heno cerca del farol y se instaló, estirando las largas piernas y reclinándose. Vio que la bardo se quedaba hurgando unas cosas durante un ratito—. ¿Gabrielle?

La bardo se volvió y ladeó la cabeza como respuesta.

—¿Mmm?

—Ven. A lo mejor necesito servicios de traducción —la invitó la guerrera, dando unas palmaditas en la paja que había a su lado.

Gabrielle sonrió, fue trotando, se acomodó muy contenta en la curva del brazo de Xena y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la guerrera.

—A tu madre le gusta mucho tenerte en casa —comentó inesperadamente.

Xena inclinó la cabeza y la miró.

—Sí... lo sé —una sonrisa tranquila—. Menudo cambio —una mirada irónica—. Teniendo en cuenta la primera vez que nos vio juntas.

—Mmm —asintió Gabrielle—. Es un sitio agradable —contempló la cara medio en sombras que estaba por encima de ella—. A ti te gusta, ¿verdad?

La guerrera suspiró.

—Ha sido agradable poder venir a casa... otra vez. Durante un tiempo. Sí —reconoció. Miró a Gabrielle largamente. Y luego—: Si te hubieras quedado con las amazonas, creo que yo me habría quedado aquí.

Gabrielle se quedó muy quieta.

—Eso nunca... —se le apagó la voz al ver la minúscula reacción en los ojos azules que miraban a los suyos. _Oh, dioses... ella no lo sabía. Incluso después de..._ Entonces su conciencia la golpeó con fuerza. _Después de Pérdicas, me lo merezco_ —. Ésa nunca fue una opción para mí —susurró. Bajó los ojos. Se sentía enferma—. Lo siento — _¿Cómo se puede decir algo tan poco adecuado?_ —. Te lo tendría que haber dicho —se le quebró la voz y entonces Xena la agarró de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Gabrielle, está bien —dijo la guerrera suavemente.

—No, no está bien —respondió la bardo—. No... no está... bien.

—Sí —replicó Xena, pronunciando la palabra con cierta fuerza.

Gabrielle miró profundamente a esos ojos, que habían visto mucho más que los suyos. Que eran fríos escudos contra todo lo que podía hacerle daño. Que usaba para evitar que nadie se le acercara. Se ocultaba tras unas sólidas puertas cerradas con llave y era capaz de soportar más peso del mundo, de aguantar más dolor físico que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido la bardo en toda su vida. O que llegaría a conocer. Había levantado barreras contra todo menos una cosa. Una persona.

Y Gabrielle lo sabía. No había barreras, ni muros, ni puertas cerradas contra ella. Podía escaldar a esta mujer con unas simples palabras.

—¡Oye! —dijo Xena, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla a la bardo—. Me estás asustando. Basta —observó mientras los brumosos ojos verdes parpadeaban una, dos veces. Y por fin perdían el horror que había visto en ellos—. Tranquila, Gabrielle. Ya hemos pasado por eso. ¿Vale? Lo comprendo.

La bardo tomó aliento profundamente.

—Vas a tener que cargar conmigo, Xena. Ahora me vas a tener que tirar por un acantilado para librarte de mí, te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —detrás del humor había una súplica.

—Me doy cuenta —la guerrera se relajó—. Y si te caes por un acantilado, saltaré detrás de ti. Te das cuenta, ¿verdad? —otra súplica.

—Sí —y el amago de una sonrisa—. Lo sé.

—Bien —contestó Xena despacio y luego tiró de la bardo para acercarla—. Me alegro de haber dejado eso claro —notó que los brazos de Gabrielle la rodeaban y la estrechaban ferozmente, y dejó los pergaminos para dedicar toda su atención al abrazo con que la correspondió.

Luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló el alto techo de madera. _¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no? Se va a poner más furiosa conmigo que un gato mojado esta noche, si mi madre hace lo que creo que va a hacer... así que..._

—Espera un momento. Ahora mismo vuelvo —dijo, soltándose delicadamente del rompecabezas que era el abrazo de la bardo, y se levantó. Fue a las alforjas de Argo, donde hurgó con paciencia hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, luego fue a la pequeña mesa de los arreos y cogió algo que había en ella.

Regresó, al tiempo que un trueno rugía al fondo, y volvió a acomodarse en la paja, capturando los ojos de la bardo con los suyos, hasta que estuvo bien sentada, y entonces, con una sonrisa en los labios que se extendió hasta sus ojos, le dio una sola rosa, a la que le había quitado las espinas.

Esos ojos verdes se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa cuando Gabrielle alargó la mano y la cogió, sin habla y sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Xena. Pero entonces se vio obligada a mirar hacia abajo, porque la guerrera le entregó un paquete envuelto, sin decir nada aún.

—Pero... —farfulló Gabrielle—. ¿Qué...? Xena... o sea, gracias... —levantó los ojos y su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Gracias...

—Ábrelo —dijo Xena despacio, disfrutando muchísimo.

La bardo así lo hizo, muy despacio, según le pareció. Su expresión de desconcierto se transformó en deleite desorbitado cuando quitó el envoltorio.

—Oh... —levantó el estuche para pergaminos hecho de cuero labrado y parpadeó—. Es precioso —sus ojos volvieron a posarse en los de Xena—. Xena, gracias —alzó la mano y acarició la mejilla de la guerrera—. ¿Por qué?

Xena enarcó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Es que tengo que tener un motivo? —preguntó.

—N-n-no —balbuceó la bardo—. Pero... —cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela.

—Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo. Sin embargo, sí que tengo uno —replicó la guerrera, riendo.

Gabrielle la miró interrogante.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó, llevándose la rosa a la cara y aspirando profundamente la delicada fragancia—. Oh... es maravilloso.

Xena se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Es tu cumpleaños, Gabrielle —y se quedó mirando mientras la bardo se quedaba boquiabierta y su mirada se interiorizaba durante largos segundos.

—¿Qué...? No... es... —arrugó las cejas—. ¿Puede ser...? ¿Qué día...? —entonces cerró los ojos y soltó una breve carcajada—. Dioses, sí que lo es.

—Sí —confirmó Xena, dándose unas palmaditas mentales en la espalda.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —preguntó Gabrielle de repente, posando una mano suave en el brazo de Xena—. Nunca te lo he dicho.

Xena adoptó su mejor expresión omnipotente.

—Un buen señor de la guerra siempre conoce los detalles esenciales, Gabrielle —enarcando una ceja oscura y sonriendo burlona. En realidad, no había sido tan difícil... un comerciante de Anfípolis que recorría la ruta comercial y que por casualidad se detuvo en Potedaia... y que por casualidad vendía unas cosas muy bonitas... y que convenció a una madre de familia normal y corriente para venderlas, lo cual, como era lógico, los llevó a hablar de las hijas de la señora, por lo que tuvo que quedarse para oír la triste historia de la hija mayor, que vagaba por el mundo, metida en problemas, sin duda. Y por supuesto, puesto que él descendía de un antiguo linaje de adivinadores, lo más natural del mundo fue preguntar la fecha de nacimiento de la pobre niña para poder adivinar su destino. No, nada difícil, pensó Xena, para Johan el listo, que había recibido un abrazo de oso por las molestias y le había quitado importancia riendo.

—Así que no me lo vas a decir —dedujo Gabrielle, cuyos ojos brillaban ahora con picardía.

—No —confirmó Xena.

La bardo asintió.

—Y supongo que no me vas a decir cuándo es el tuyo.

—Ah, no —Xena meneó la cabeza—. Yo no celebro cumpleaños.

—Mm—mm —dijo Gabrielle con guasa—. Estamos en tu pueblo, debo recordarte.

—Han jurado guardar el secreto —replicó la guerrera, con una sonrisa muy ufana.

—Mm—mm —respondió la bardo—. Ya veremos —levantó de nuevo la rosa. Y miró a Xena, ahora seria—. Se me había olvidado por completo.

—Lo sé —contestó Xena, con la misma seriedad—. Estoy pendiente del de mi madre, del de Toris y ahora del tuyo —se encogió levemente de hombros—. Es lo que ocurre por ser parte de mi familia.

Gabrielle la miró con profunda intensidad.

—Dime cuándo es el tuyo. Quiero hacer esto por ti —la petición salía de una oleada de emoción que amenazaba con ahogarla.

—No hace falta —fueron las palabras de una persona que usaba pocas—. Ya tengo el único regalo que podría querer en mi vida.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y se dejó inundar por las palabras, se permitió experimentar este momento en toda su plenitud dorada. _Qué curioso... he leído mil poemas que hablan de lo que es estar enamorado. Ni se acercan. A lo mejor voy a tener que escribir yo uno que lo describa._ Entonces abrió los ojos y agachó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Y apartó el estuche y la rosa y se trasladó a un par de brazos gustosos de recibirla. Y mientras sus labios se juntaban y Gabrielle deslizaba las manos por las curvas y los huecos de los brazos que la acunaban, pensó que en realidad ella tampoco quería ningún otro regalo.

* * *

Xena escuchó apaciblemente el tamborileo de la lluvia, sabiendo que por su sentido del tiempo era media tarde, pero eso no se sabía por la oscuridad que había al otro lado de las ventanas vidriadas. Bajó la vista perezosamente hasta la figura dormida de Gabrielle, que seguía entrelazada con la suya, y alargó la mano, tiró de su manto de parches y lo echó encima de las dos para protegerse de una ligera corriente que entraba por los maderos sin calafatear.

Luego volvió a concentrarse en los pergaminos, que tenía apoyados en una rodilla y estaba leyendo con interés. Y rabia, al darse cuenta, leyendo entre líneas, de lo que había tenido que soportar Gabrielle con Arella. _Qué suerte tuvo de que no me diera tiempo de leer esto primero_ , pensó la guerrera, respirando hondo para dejar escapar parte de la rabia. El diario era sincero y reflejaba la confusión de la bardo, así como su frustración con actitudes que no comprendía. Xena se quedó sorprendida primero y luego encantada al ver que la mayoría de los pergaminos eran en forma de cartas escritas para ella. Sonrió al leer algunos de ellos. _"Oye, Xena, hoy les he dado una paliza a unas cuantas amazonas... habrías estado orgullosa de mí"._ Ah, sí. Sin la menor duda. _"Xena, tengo miedo. Cada vez me cuesta más mantener a raya a Arella. Intento pensar en lo que harías tú y entonces me doy cuenta de que si estuvieras aquí, la aplastarías como a un bicho y a mí me parecería muy bien. Ojalá estuvieras aquí"._ Lo has hecho muy bien sin mí, amiga mía. De verdad. ¿Aplastarla como a un bicho? Por favor, Gabrielle. Los labios de la guerrera esbozaron una sonrisa. _"Xena, te echo de menos"._ Sí, yo también te echaba de menos, bardo mía.

 _"Hoy he tenido un día pésimo. Arella me arrinconó después de la sesión del consejo y no paraba de presionar. Luego me resbalé en el entrenamiento y estuve a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Eponin y encima me dio un tirón en la espalda. Me duele. Estoy mal. No me sentía tan mal desde que llegué aquí y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo mucho que preferiría estar acampada en un prado polvoriento bajo el dosel de las estrellas contigo"._ Xena pasó el dedo por las palabras y meneó la cabeza en silencio. _"Ephiny acaba de volver, con Erika y Cait, y Cait me ha dado tu puñal y, Xena, no sabía si morirme de miedo o sentirme aliviada, porque al menos eso quiere decir que no me estaba imaginando las cosas, porque si me envías eso es porque sabes que algo va muy mal. Y si algo te da miedo a ti, no me importa sentirme aterrorizada"._

 _"Ephiny me acaba de dar tu nota y ver tu característica escritura es como si un puño me estrujara el corazón. Esta noche me quedé aquí sentada hablando contigo, aunque sé que no puedes oírme. Me sentí mejor, hasta que me fui a dormir y tuve esa vieja pesadilla. Aquí es peor, Xena, porque cuando me despierto, estoy en la cabaña de la reina, donde habría estado... y tardo en convencerme de que otra vez es un sueño. Esta vez, he tenido suerte. Tenía tu nota aferrada en la mano"._ Xena suspiró y cerró el pergamino, se recostó en la paja y acarició distraída a Ares, que se había acercado y estaba hecho un ovillo pegado a su muslo.

Observó el rostro apacible de Gabrielle. La estancia en casa le había hecho mucho bien, pensó la guerrera. Se le había quitado ese aire desconfiado y tenso y había recuperado su aspecto saludable de costumbre gracias a la influencia de Cyrene. Bronceada y relajada, volvía a recordarle a Xena lo joven que era en realidad, y la guerrera sintió una punzada de remordimientos, por todas las penalidades que había tenido que sufrir en los dos últimos años. ¿Era justo? Tenía la sospecha de que su punto de vista y el de Gabrielle sobre ese tema no coincidirían, y sonrió levemente.

Sofocó un bostezo y se dio cuenta de que el golpeteo rítmico de la lluvia y la cálida presencia de Gabrielle le estaban dando sueño y se regañó mentalmente por ser una holgazana. Luego suspiró, se encogió de hombros y pensó que estaba lloviendo, que su armadura estaba limpia, que Argo estaba atendida, que no había tareas que hacer, que estaba en casa, a salvo, y que bien podía acurrucarse en el cálido heno que olía al final del verano y simplemente... _un ratito..._

* * *

Gabrielle abrió despacio los ojos parpadeando, consciente al principio sólo del ligero golpeteo de la lluvia que seguía cayendo y del calor que la rodeaba. Levantó la mirada y su rostro esbozó una sonrisa al ver a Xena profundamente dormida. Y además, en pleno día. Y toda tranquila, al parecer, porque hasta las tenues arrugas de tensión que le solían marcar la cara habían desaparecido. Al verla así, Gabrielle casi podía olvidar lo que era... hasta que bajó los ojos y contempló el cuerpo esbelto y musculoso, que incluso dormido conservaba el aire de una cuerda de arco tensada. O vio la escasa pero significativa colección de cicatrices. O hasta que el sonoro estallido de un trueno hizo temblar la estructura de madera y se encontró inmersa en un abrazo protector, con uno de los brazos de Xena protegiéndola instintivamente de cualquier peligro apenas unas décimas de segundo después de que estallaran los ecos.

—Hola —dijo la bardo riendo—. Menos mal que no me he movido antes. Me podría haber quedado sin cabeza —comentó mientras la guerrera se relajaba y la soltaba.

—Qué va —dijo Xena, estirando su largo cuerpo—. Estás a salvo —sonrió cuando Gabrielle se acurrucó de nuevo entre sus brazos y soltó un suspiro satisfecho—. Deberíamos levantarnos y vestirnos para ir a cenar —comentó.

—Mm—mm —asintió Gabrielle, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su mano dibujara despacio los músculos que había bajo la piel del estómago de Xena—. Deberíamos —notó la risa incluso antes de oírla—. Pero nunca pensé que una bala de heno pudiera ser tan cómoda.

—Vamos —comentó Xena, frotándole la espalda—. Creo que está amainando —escuchó la lluvia—. A lo mejor ni siquiera nos mojamos —pero advirtió que ella misma no tenía la menor gana de moverse y la sensación de los dedos suaves de Gabrielle sobre su piel no facilitaba nada las cosas. Se rindió y se dejó flotar un rato, hasta que por fin respiró hondo y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, rodando hasta ponerse en pie y tirando de la bardo, que sonreía perezosamente, para levantarla con ella.

—Gracias... —dijo Gabrielle bostezando—. Ay —se quejó al hacer un mal movimiento—. Combatir ayer a pleno rendimiento con la Princesa Guerrera no ha sido una de mis decisiones más acertadas —murmuró, dirigiendo una mirada aviesa a Xena.

—Oye... no es culpa mía —Xena alzó las manos—. Te dije que me avisaras si era demasiado para ti —se acercó y observó a la bardo pensativa—. Voy a tener que decirles algo a las amazonas sobre la preparación física cuando vayamos allí para la fiesta —sonrió a Gabrielle con aire sardónico—. Sé que les encantará oírlo viniendo de mí —se colocó detrás de la bardo y le puso las manos en los hombros—. ¿Dónde te duele? —sus dedos tantearon con delicadeza—. ¿Aquí?

—Sí —suspiró la bardo—. Toda esa zona.

—Mm—mm —dijo Xena—. Espera un momento —hurgó en una alforja y sacó un tarrito—. A ver si lo adivino, aquí... —posó un dedo a un lado de la columna de la bardo—. Ahí es donde tuviste un tirón mientras entrenabas con Eponin.

Gabrielle se lo pensó un momento.

—Sí, pero se curó...

Xena se frotó las manos con un poco de lo que había en el tarro y se puso a extender la sustancia sobre los músculos tensos de la espalda de Gabrielle.

—Mm—mm... pero evitaste los bloqueos altos hasta que se te pasó, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, claro —afirmó la bardo.

—Y te fue bien, porque la mayoría de las amazonas son de tu estatura. ¿Verdad? —continuó Xena, notando cómo se iba relajando la tensión bajo sus manos expertas.

—Sí —respondió Gabrielle.

—Y cuando se te pasó, seguiste usando los bloqueos medios y bajos, porque te estabas defendiendo de ese tipo de ataque. ¿Verdad? —siguió la guerrera.

—Efectivamente —replicó la bardo, fascinada—. ¿Cómo lo has...?

—Vale... de modo que ayer, después de no hacerlo durante un mes, de repente tienes que defenderte de una persona que mide quince centímetros más que tú, pesa mucho más y te ataca con el doble de fuerza de lo que te has acostumbrado a aguantar —Xena la miró risueña—. Y tienes que usar los bloqueos altos, porque no te queda más remedio. Ése es el ángulo por donde yo ataco.

—Oh —dijo Gabrielle—. Eso tiene mucho sentido.

—Sí, y yo debería haberlo pensado y haber tenido más cuidado —suspiró la guerrera—. La próxima vez, dime si te duele algo, ¿vale?

—¿Como me lo dices tú siempre? —contestó Gabrielle, dándose la vuelta y mirándola con una ceja enarcada. Se puso una mano en la cadera y sonrió con sorna.

Xena se cruzó de brazos y dejó asomar una sonrisa.

—Te hartarías de oírmelo decir, Gabrielle —se encogió un poco de hombros—. Te lo diré cuando se trate de algo grave, ¿de acuerdo?

La bardo se acercó a ella, poniéndose la túnica.

—Escucha... nadie sabe mejor que yo lo que odias dar muestras de debilidad ante nadie. ¿Verdad? —le dio un leve puñetazo a la guerrera—. ¿Pero tan horrible sería dejarme hacer por ti lo que tú acabas de hacer por mí? Me ha sentado estupendamente, por cierto. Gracias.

Xena terminó de abrocharse su propia túnica antes de contestar.

—Estoy acostumbrada a vivir con dolor, Gabrielle —sonrió un poco a la bardo—. Gajes del oficio —se quedó pensando un poco—. Pero tienes razón. A veces sería muy agradable. Lo... —miró a Gabrielle con aire cohibido—, intentaré.

—Bien —fue la respuesta, mientras la bardo se pasaba un peine por el pelo—. Y yo prometo decírtelo la próxima vez para que no me machaques.

—Mm—mm —respondió Xena, apoyándose en un soporte—. ¿Lista?

Salieron por la puerta y Gabrielle se paró en seco.

—Caray... —susurró, al ver el arco iris que relucía bajo la luz del sol que acababa de despejarse.

Xena enarcó las cejas.

—Muy bonito —reconoció.

—¿Tú crees que salen a causa de la lluvia? —preguntó Gabrielle, contemplándolo.

Xena se quedó pensando. _¿Por la lluvia? Vete tú a saber._

—No, creo que ha salido porque es tu cumpleaños —contestó, con una sonrisa taimada. Miró hacia las ventanas de la posada y vio un movimiento furtivo—. Vamos.

Cruzaron juntas el fangoso patio y Xena cogió el picaporte, abrió y le hizo un gesto a Gabrielle para que pasara antes que ella al interior del edificio. Cosa que hizo y fue recibida con alaridos y aplausos.

Y una sala llena de adornos y aldeanos, todos los cuales se echaron sobre ella, felicitando a la bardo por su cumpleaños.

Xena pasó por la puerta, la cerró y se apoyó en ella, observando, con una sonrisa tranquila. Gabrielle reía e intentaba mantener a raya a los que la felicitaban y estaba coloradísima. Volvió la cabeza y, al ver a Xena, dijo sin voz, "Te voy a matar", y la guerrera se echó a reír.

Toris se adelantó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Gabrielle... mira que no decir nada de que era tu cumpleaños... ¿y nos tenemos que enterar por mi hermana?

La bardo suspiró.

—Se me olvidó —hizo una mueca—. De verdad —echó un vistazo por la posada, que estaba decorada alegremente con banderines de tela.

Toris dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Xena.

—Sabes, existe una antigua tradición en Anfípolis, Gabrielle —dijo, muy solemne—. Todos los hombres deben besar a la chica del cumpleaños.

La bardo lo miró incrédula, enarcando una ceja y soltando un resoplido.

—Anda ya —replicó, poniéndose en jarras.

—No, en serio —dijo Toris—. Es para tener suerte. No querrás que tengamos mala suerte el resto del año, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle quedó atrapada en un dilema. Si tenía que besar a todos estos hombres, se moriría de la vergüenza, pero tampoco quería causar problemas... pero...

Xena cruzó la sala despacio y pasó un brazo amistoso por los anchos hombros de su hermano.

—Toris —dijo, sonriéndole—. Te dejaré acogerte a esa antigua costumbre si yo puedo acogerme a la que la acompaña —pues había captado el dilema moral de la bardo sin el menor problema.

—Aah... —dijo Toris, confuso—. ¿Cuál es? —puesto que se había inventado la primera sobre la marcha.

La guerrera lo miró asintiendo.

—Ésa que dice que si la chica del cumpleaños no quiere besar a todos los hombres, puede elegir a una persona para que la defienda y todos los hombres tienen que luchar con el defensor por su honor —sonrió—. La recuerdas, ¿verdad, Toris?

—Una persona —repitió Toris con una sonrisa azorada.

—Mm—mm —replicó su hermana—. Si es lo que quiere la chica del cumpleaños. Es decisión suya.

Los dos se volvieron para mirar a Gabrielle, que los miraba a su vez, intentando controlar la risa.

—O podrías olvidarte de esa idea —comentó Xena, con tono amable—. Y podríamos cenar, antes de que madre nos lo tire encima —señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba Cyrene, con los brazos en jarras.

—Aahh... me parece un buen plan —dijo Toris asintiendo vigorosamente—. No conviene que madre se enfade —se zafó del brazo con que Xena lo rodeaba y se escabulló, recibiendo las burlas de sus compinches al cruzar la sala.

Xena meneó la cabeza y miró a Gabrielle, que seguía riendo.

—Lo siento —miró a la bardo encogiéndose de hombros, algo cohibida—. No sabía que madre iba a... —indicó la posada con la mano.

Gabrielle fue hasta ella y la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella hacia la gran mesa del fondo.

—No pasa nada... nunca me habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Está muy bien cuando te acostumbras a la idea —echó una ojeada a Xena—. Además... esto me da muchas... ideas.

—¿Ideas? —repitió Xena. _Estoy muerta. Me lo va a hacer pagar_ —. ¿Qué clase de ideas?

La bardo se limitó a sonreír, dejó que Xena la llevara hasta un asiento y se sentó.

La cena fue larga y copiosa, culminada con una tarta tan grande que la sala entera quedó servida y sobró. Gabrielle terminó su porción y luego se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro.

—Nunca en mi vida he estado tan atiborrada —le comentó a Xena, que estaba recostada con los brazos cruzados, pues había terminado unos minutos antes—. Ha sido fantástico —miró a su alrededor—. De hecho, voy a darle las gracias a mamá.

Echando la silla hacia atrás, se levantó, cruzó la sala y pasó por la puerta del fondo. Vio a Cyrene sentada en la mesa de preparación, terminando su propio trozo de tarta. La mujer mayor la vio llegar y se levantó, con una sonrisa.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Gabrielle y la abrazó—. Gracias —le susurró a Cyrene al oído—. Ha sido estupendo.

Cyrene la soltó y la sujetó estirando los brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gabrielle —sonrió a la bardo—. ¿Lo has pasado bien hoy? —con un brillo cómplice en los ojos.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Sí... sabes, se me había olvidado por completo que era mi cumpleaños —bajó la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Cyrene a los ojos—. Me alegro de que alguien lo recordara.

Cyrene la abrazó de nuevo.

—Ahora ya no te tienes que preocupar por eso, hija —dijo suavemente—. Y ella nunca se olvida.

Gabrielle sonrió dulcemente.

—Lo cual me lleva a por qué estoy aquí —posó las manos en los hombros de Cyrene, que estaban al mismo nivel que los suyos—. Desembucha, mamá.

La mujer mayor tomó aliento.

—Podría decir que he prometido no hacerlo —respondió, viendo como en esos brumosos ojos verdes aparecía un resplandor interno.

—Pero no lo vas a decir —dijo la bardo, convencida—. Así que suéltalo.

Y Cyrene se lo dijo. Tan contenta.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes.

—Gracias —dijo Gabrielle, dando ya vueltas a varias ideas en la cabeza—. Me pregunto si podría conseguir que Hércules... bueno, ya veremos.

Cyrene le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Hércules... ¿cómo es? —preguntó, con curiosidad—. Qué gente tan interesante conoces con tu trabajo, Gabrielle.

La bardo se echó a reír. _Interesante. Aah... sí._

—Es un encanto —dijo, contestando a la primera pregunta—. Tiene una personalidad muy agradable y es muy gracioso —sonrió—. A veces nos juntamos con Iolaus y él y hacemos cosas.

—¿Cosas? —Cyrene enarcó las cejas.

—Oh... eso no... —Gabrielle se ruborizó—. Eso no es... —se echó a reír—. Quiero decir que solucionamos cosas juntos... luchamos y eso.

Cyrene se echó a reír suavemente.

—Ya —observó a la bardo—. ¿Te gusta lo que haces, Gabrielle?

—No, me encanta lo que hago —fue la respuesta, sólida como una roca—. Todo el mundo me pregunta eso, sabes —con una sonrisa divertida—. Venga... ¿quieres sentarte y escuchar con nosotros? Me parece que voy a tener que oír la historia de esta mañana. Otra vez.

Cyrene se cogió de su brazo y salieron juntas al comedor.

Xena levantó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando a su madre y a Gabrielle mientras cruzaban la sala hacia ellos. Advirtió el brillo de los ojos de la bardo y no se hizo ilusiones sobre lo que le había dicho su madre allí dentro. Suspiró resignada. _Bueno, a lo mejor se le olvida. A lo mejor estamos en medio de una guerra o algo así. O a lo mejor puedo provocar una._

Se sentaron a la mesa y Xena se echó hacia delante y le dio un golpecito a la bardo en el brazo.

—Oye.

—¿Mm? —respondió Gabrielle, acercando la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Toris se ha ofrecido para contar otra vez su punto de vista como testigo. A menos que prefieras que lo haga yo... él lo vio todo mejor —Xena sonrió de medio lado al ver el rubor que teñía el rostro de la bardo.

—No... tranquila. Pero quiero que hagas una cosa por mí —replicó Gabrielle, clavando los ojos en los de Xena. _Después de esto, más te vale decir que sí... o... o... ¿O qué, Gabrielle? ¿La vas a tumbar de un puñetazo o algo así? Ya sabes cómo le encanta hacer esto en público. Pero creo que necesitan oírlo. Y a mí me encanta escuchar._

Xena ladeó la cabeza con aire interrogante.

—¿El qué?

—Canta —y puso su mejor expresión de súplica, la que sabía que a Xena le costaba mucho resistir—. ¿Por favor?

La guerrera se mordisqueó el labio.

—Gabrielle... yo no... —un suspiro—. Está bien —y media sonrisa—. Supongo que me lo merezco, por hacerte pasar por todo esto.

Y así, después de que Toris contara su historia y ella hubiera aguantado una vez más las aclamaciones del pueblo, vio cómo Xena se levantaba con indiferencia y sin preparación ni preámbulo, se lanzaba a interpretar una canción que sabía que era una de las preferidas de la bardo.

Tenía un tono perfecto y su voz era rica y llena y dejó tan estupefactos a los oyentes que se sumieron en un silencio atónito. Jamás se habrían esperado una cosa así de ella. Y cuando cerró los ojos para concentrarse y ascendió con la voz por una sinuosa pendiente, Gabrielle sonrió y dejó volar también su alma. El canto era un don que Xena no usaba a menudo, salvo cuando lo necesitaba, para acompañar a los amigos hasta su descanso final. O a veces por la noche, cuando sabía que Gabrielle tenía dificultades para dormir. Cuando los sueños la abrumaban o los horrores del día la atormentaban, esa voz la arrullaba dulcemente hasta que se dormía.

Cuando terminó, Xena se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla con deliberada indiferencia, levantando una ceja al mirar a la silenciosísima sala. Clavándoles a todos esa fría mirada azul. Hasta que Toris se levantó, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Ha sido precioso, hermana —dijo, haciendo que se ruborizara. Y entonces todos aplaudieron.

Xena lo aguantó, dejando que el ruido pasara por encima de ella y dirigiendo una mirada a Gabrielle. Que su compañera le devolvió, junto con la palabra "Gracias" pronunciada sin voz. Xena se encogió de hombros, pero dejó asomar una sonrisa.

—Puedes pedírmelo siempre que quieras, sabes —dijo en voz baja.

Gabrielle parpadeó.

—No, no lo sabía —contestó, con franqueza.

—Pues ahora ya lo sabes —replicó la guerrera, acomodándose en su silla y bebiendo un largo trago de cerveza.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en paz, a excepción de la pequeña pelea con comida en la cocina, que acabó con Cyrene persiguiendo a sus hijos hasta fuera de la posada con una cuchara de madera y que estuvo a punto de conseguir que Gabrielle se torciera un tobillo cuando se resbaló por el ataque de risa y aterrizó debajo de la mesa de preparación. Y se llevó un sermón de Xena mientras le vendaba la pierna, a pesar de su insistencia en que no le dolía.

—¿Algún último consejo? —le preguntó Toris, apoyado en la pared de la posada al lado de Xena la tarde previa a su partida, tras una larga sesión de entrenamiento que había terminado con un ataque masivo en el que la guerrera se había enfrentado a todos y hasta había conseguido sudar gracias a ello—. ¿En qué dirección los llevo a partir de aquí?

Xena se lo pensó un poco, rodeando la vara con las manos y echándose hacia atrás.

—Bueno, podéis seguir con esto, pero acaba siendo aburrido al cabo de un tiempo —reconoció—. Yo empezaría organizando pequeñas competiciones. Que se azucen los unos a los otros, en lugar de esperar que lo hagas tú.

—Muy cierto —dijo Toris, resoplando y meneando la cabeza—. Lo hacen muy bien... incluso te han hecho sudar —le echó una ojeada—. ¿O es que los efectos de la cocina de mamá... —bromeó, clavándole un dedo en las costillas—, empiezan a pasarte factura, hermanita?

La guerrera le echó una mirada glacial.

—En absoluto. Y además —le clavó a su vez el dedo, demasiado veloz para que él pudiera esquivarlo, aunque sabía que lo iba a hacer—. Mira quién fue a hablar.

Su hermano se echó a reír.

—Bueno... no sé yo... —se quedó mirándola—. Creo que toda esta relajación te ha dejado un poco embotada.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Xena, risueña.

—Sí, eso creo —contestó Toris.

—Vamos a averiguarlo —fue la inesperada respuesta, y apoyó la vara en la pared y le quitó a él la suya de las manos con un ágil movimiento. Se quedaron mirándose un momento y entonces Toris se lanzó, se agarraron y empezaron a luchar.

—Ay ay ay —murmuró Toris, al notar que lo levantaban por el aire. Entonces los dos cayeron al suelo y él intentó sujetarle los brazos, pero no pudo, y luego intentó aprovechar la ventaja de su tamaño para evitar que ella se lo quitara de encima y tampoco pudo—. A lo mejor me he equivocado —dijo tosiendo, al tiempo que Xena lo agarraba por el pescuezo y lo lanzaba varios metros por el aire hasta que aterrizó en el barro, luego saltó por encima de su cabeza y volvió a tirarse sobre él cuando consiguió ponerse de rodillas—. Uuuf —jadeó, cuando ella lo tiró de espaldas y se apoyó tan tranquila sobre sus hombros con las dos manos, sujetándolo al suelo. Él arqueó la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, para quitársela de encima, y entonces se dio cuenta de que eso no iba a ser posible. Estaba sin aliento. Ella no—. Vale... me he equivocado. Me rindo —suspiró—. Ahora déjame salir de este maldito barro.

Xena lo miró un momento, luego le soltó los brazos y se levantó, pero lo agarró de la camisa al ponerse en pie y lo levantó con ella.

—Oh... gracias —dijo él—. Uuf... espera... ay... ¡Xena! —pues ella continuó el movimiento y se lo cargó encima de los hombros.

—Vamos, Toris. Te he llenado de barro, te tengo que limpiar —dijo la guerrera riendo y echó a caminar, sin hacer caso de los forcejeos de su hermano para soltarse. _Así que estoy embotada, ¿eh, Toris? Más quisieras._ Subió por el sendero hacia el riachuelo y oyó unos pasos ligeros detrás de ella.

—Eh —exclamó Gabrielle riendo—. ¿Qué ocurre? —miró a Xena—. Estás cubierta de barro.

—Hola —dijo Toris, que había renunciado a seguir debatiéndose—. Bonito día, ¿eh?

La bardo le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Le has tomado el pelo, ¿verdad? —lo miró meneando la cabeza—. ¿Pero no te había advertido yo?

—¿Advertido? —preguntó Xena, bajando la mirada con curiosidad—. ¿De qué?

Gabrielle miró a Toris, que a su vez la miró a ella.

—Olvídalo —dijeron a la vez.

—Mm—mm —asintió Xena—. Ya —llegó a la orilla del riachuelo y se detuvo. Miró a Gabrielle—. Aparta —avisó, esperando hasta que la bardo se alejó varios pasos. Entonces agarró a Toris, se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza y, tensándose, empujó hacia arriba y hacia fuera y lo lanzó limpiamente en medio del riachuelo—. Hala. Todo limpio.

Entonces notó unas manos en la espalda, cuando Gabrielle se lanzó hacia delante y le hizo perder el equilibrio por la velocidad que llevaba y, gracias a un esfuerzo ímprobo, consiguió tirar a la guerrera al agua detrás de su hermano.

—¡Sí! —rió Gabrielle, agitando el puño en el aire. Entonces...—. Oh oh —al ver que Xena salía a la superficie cerca de la orilla rocosa y se izaba sin esfuerzo hasta salir del riachuelo—. Aah... oye, Xena... —la bardo empezó a retroceder—. Cálmate... —una ojeada al rostro de la guerrera—. Maldición —y salió corriendo. _A lo mejor tengo suerte..._ —. Uuf.

Cuando Xena, que corría detrás de ella, la atrapó con dos zancadas y le rodeó la cintura con un largo brazo.

—Ah, no —gruñó la guerrera, dándose la vuelta y zambulléndolas a las dos de nuevo en el agua de un gran salto.

Gabrielle tuvo un repentino recuerdo momentáneo, de una escena parecida ocurrida hacía una vida, daba la impresión. Antes de que Ephiny las encontrara. En el arroyo con la tortuga. Sonrió cuando el agua se cerró sobre su cabeza y, en lugar de forcejear, rodeó a Xena con los brazos y se dejó llevar cuando la guerrera dio una patada en el fondo y salió a la superficie salpicando agua por todas partes.

—Me paso horas volviendo a entrenar mis instintos para que no te lleves un mamporro cada vez que te acercas a mí sin hacer ruido, ¿y así me lo agradeces? —preguntó Xena, mirando a la bardo con sorna. _Debería estar enfadada con ella y lo sabe... Toris tiene razón... estoy hecha una blandengue total._

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Oye... que es la primera vez en la vida, no me fastidies —alargó la mano y apartó el pelo mojado de los ojos de Xena. Se esperaba y obtuvo una sonrisa indulgente a cambio. Se dieron la vuelta y nadaron hasta donde Toris estaba saliendo penosamente del agua, escurriéndose la túnica con cara hosca.

Se sentó en una roca, se puso la barbilla en las manos y se quedó mirándolas goteando. Y observó a Xena con desconfianza cuando salió del agua y ocupó la roca que había a su lado, sacudiéndose vigorosamente y salpicándolo todo de gotitas.

—Seguro que estás encantado de perderme de vista —comentó Xena, medio en broma.

Toris la miró y se lo pensó.

—Pues no, la verdad —contestó, sonriéndole de mala gana—. Todavía echo de menos tener a mi hermana cerca. Aunque me dé palizas —se escurrió una manga—. A lo mejor ahora te vemos más a menudo...

Xena se quitó las botas y las puso en la roca para que se secaran.

—Tal vez. Depende de lo que hagamos —echó una ojeada a Gabrielle, que flotaba apaciblemente en el riachuelo—. Ella tiene que estar al tanto de esas amazonas.

—Bien —dijo su hermano—. Además, mamá estará más contenta. Te va a echar de menos —se quedó con la mirada perdida en la distancia—. Yo también —volvió la cabeza morena y la miró—. Tal vez algún día...

—Tal vez —asintió Xena. _Tal vez cuando ya no pueda seguir haciendo esto. Cuando pierda mis habilidades y se trate de elegir entre morir o retroceder y pasar al retiro. Siempre pensé que elegiría morir... siempre supuse que algún día acabaría muriendo a manos de alguien más joven, alguien mejor... ¿no eso lo que ocurre siempre? Muy sencillo. No tenía familia, ni amigos, ni obligaciones... sólo estábamos yo y esa espada. Y Argo. Ahora... todo ha cambiado. Ahora..._ Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de su hermano—. Tal vez —repitió, luego se recostó contra la pared de roca que tenía detrás y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Bueno, me voy a cambiar —suspiró Toris—. Gracias por el baño, hermanita —se levantó y le dio una palmada en el hombro al pasar. Luego se detuvo y acercó la boca a su oreja—. Antes lo decía en broma, por cierto... eres rápida como el rayo y siempre lo serás —no hizo ni caso de la ceja enarcada que recibió como respuesta.

Xena lo escuchó mientras se alejaba y cerró los ojos para protegérselos del resplandor del sol y los mantuvo cerrados hasta que notó que Gabrielle se acercaba. Abrió un ojo y contempló a la mujer más joven.

—¿Has terminado de flotar?

—Sí —suspiró Gabrielle, subiéndose a la roca de Xena y tumbándose a su lado. Se quedaron ahí en silencio mientras se secaban—. Bueno, ¿y por qué exactamente hemos acabado todos mojados? —preguntó, volviendo la cabeza y mirando a Xena con curiosidad.

—Tú has acabado mojada porque me has tirado al agua —contestó Xena, cerrando el ojo de nuevo y moviéndose un poco—. Así es como he acabado mojada yo. Toris ha acabado mojado porque yo lo había llenado de barro y se estaba quejando.

—Mm—mm —murmuró Gabrielle—. ¿Y por qué lo habías llenado de barro?

—Estábamos luchando —y Xena añadió, terminante—: Gané yo.

—Menuda sorpresa —la bardo bostezó—. Siempre ganas.

Xena lo pensó un rato.

—No siempre será así —dijo por fin. Notó la sacudida que atravesó el cuerpo de la bardo como reacción.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Gabrielle, incorporándose sobre un codo y observándola atentamente—. ¿Estás bien?

La guerrera abrió los ojos y le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en el brazo a la bardo.

—Estoy bien —dejó asomar media sonrisa—. Pero no puedo hacer esto para siempre, sabes — _Antes creía que sí_ —. Gabrielle, el cuerpo humano tiene sus límites... y algún día yo alcanzaré los míos —vio que a la bardo se le aceleraba el corazón—. Me he ganado muchos enemigos — _Cierto_ —. Algún día, puede que tarde, puede que temprano, el tiempo me va a alcanzar y uno de esos enemigos lo va a aprovechar — _¿Comprendes, bardo mía? Esa idea es lo que me ha hecho mantenerte a distancia todo este tiempo. No quiero que lo veas. No soporto la idea de defraudarte._

—No —replicó Gabrielle, en tono grave y rápido, poniéndole una mano a Xena en el brazo—. No.

Xena colocó su otra mano encima de la de la bardo.

—Gabrielle, así es la vida. Tú lo sabes —miró apesadumbrada a los brumosos ojos verdes—. Lo siento, no quería...

—No —repitió la mujer más joven—. Te voy a decir por qué —se arrimó más y subió la mano por el brazo de Xena hasta el bíceps—. Porque tu fuerza no está aquí —vio la ceja enarcada con que la miraba—. Bueno, o sea, sí, eres fuerte, eso ya lo sé. Pero tu auténtica fuerza está aquí —tocó la frente de Xena—. Haces cosas porque te convences a ti misma de que puedes, Xena, te he visto hacerlo. Haces cosas que los mortales no pueden hacer. Cosas que sólo he visto hacer a Hércules —volvió a tocar la frente de la guerrera—. Porque tu fuerza está aquí.

Xena volvió la cabeza de lado sobre la roca caliente y contempló a su compañera. Y sonrió muy despacio.

—Te equivocas —dijo, captando la consternación que apareció en sus ojos. Y se dio un golpecito en la frente—. No está aquí —alargó la mano y la puso sobre el corazón de Gabrielle—. Está justamente aquí —y notó que los latidos que sentía bajo la mano se detenían un instante y luego se redoblaban—. Intento hacer honor a la imagen que tienes de mí cuando me miras, Gabrielle. Es un trabajo duro a veces.


	21. Chapter 21

**La esencia de una guerrera 21**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—Yo... —empezó a decir Gabrielle y luego se detuvo. Y se quedó mirándola. Por fin sacudió un poco la cabeza y posó la mejilla sobre el brazo de Xena—. Yo creo en ti —susurró.

Xena cerró los ojos.

—Sé que crees en mí. Incluso cuando yo no —pasó el brazo por los hombros de la bardo y la estrechó—. No te preocupes, todavía me quedan unos cuantos años en condiciones —se rió un poco—. Lo siento... nunca me había planteado lo que haría cuando terminara de luchar —miró a su alrededor—. Nunca pensé que tendría un hogar al que volver — _Sólo una tumba sin marcar en un campo de batalla. Eso si tenía suerte y no me descuartizaban y me colgaban en las puertas de una ciudad._

Gabrielle apoyó la cabeza en el hombro húmedo de Xena.

—Yo podría vivir aquí —dijo, simplemente. _Tiene razón... nunca hasta ahora la he oído hablar del futuro. Siempre ha sido el aquí y ahora, sin pensar en lo que ocurra después. Me parece que es buena señal._ Levantó la mirada—. Deberíamos ir a cambiarnos antes de que nos enfriemos. Ya sabes cuánto detestas estar enferma —con una sonrisita dirigida a la sanadora que era la peor paciente para sí misma.

La guerrera sonrió, reconociéndolo azorada.

—Cierto —se levantó y esperó a que la bardo se uniera a ella para el corto trayecto de vuelta al pueblo.

* * *

Gabrielle se quedó parada un momento, a la luz rosácea de la mañana siguiente, observando a Xena mientras ésta ensillaba a Argo y aseguraba las diversas alforjas. La guerrera se había puesto la túnica de cuero, pero todavía no se había puesto la armadura, y la bardo veía el borde de la herida de cuchillo bien curada bajo la raja meticulosamente cosida del cuero oscuro. Se acercó y la inspeccionó.

—Qué bien se ha curado —le comentó a Xena, que la miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Sí? Yo no la veo —sonrió a la bardo con humor.

—¿Cómo, de verdad no tienes ojos en la nuca? —bromeó Gabrielle, rozando la cicatriz con los dedos—. Pues nadie lo diría.

Xena se rió y rodeó a Argo, se agachó al lado de su armadura, cogió la pieza del peto y las hombreras y se levantó.

—Otro rumor que se propagará por el territorio —comentó, al tiempo que se metía la reluciente armadura por la cabeza y se la colocaba en su sitio, y fue a coger las hebillas, pero su compañera le apartó las manos y lo hizo por ella y luego aprovechó la excusa para rodear a Xena con los brazos y estrecharla.

—Oye... ¿y eso? —preguntó Xena, al tiempo que sus brazos, por voluntad propia, rodeaban a la bardo como respuesta.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Nunca he necesitado un motivo —confesó—. Siempre me ha gustado hacerlo sin más —continuó, soltándola.

—Ahhh... —dijo Xena en tono de guasa—. Ahora se averigua la verdad —alcanzó los brazales, se los metió por los brazos y tiró de los cordones, luego se detuvo y le presentó un brazo a Gabrielle—. ¿Te importa? —sin esperar a que ella se ofreciera. Y supo por la cálida mirada que le echó la bardo que ésta agradecía el gesto. _Vaya, vaya... hasta puede que sea posible que le acabe cogiendo el tranquillo a todo esto._

Se abrió la puerta y Toris asomó la cabeza morena y las vio. Entró y cruzó el suelo cubierto de heno.

—Xena —dijo, mostrando un pergamino—. Acaba de llegar un grupo de comerciantes y han dicho que les han pedido que te traigan esto —le entregó el pergamino—. Buenos días, Gabrielle —sonrió cordialmente a la bardo.

—¿De dónde viene el grupo? —preguntó Gabrielle, echando una ojeada a Xena, que había abierto y leído el pergamino y cuyo rostro se había quedado petrificado.

—De Potedaia —contestó la guerrera, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Toris—. Toma —le pasó el pergamino a Gabrielle—. Es de tu padre.

A la bardo se le dilataron los ojos y cogió el pergamino, leyéndolo varias veces antes de darle la vuelta, y luego miró a Xena. _Xena_ (decía): _trae a mi hija a casa._ Y estaba firmado con el sello de su padre.

—¿A qué vendrá esto? —murmuró, dándose golpecitos en el muslo con el pergamino. Se quedó pensando largos segundos y luego miró a Xena—. Supongo que será mejor que retrase la nueva visita a las amazonas y vea qué está pasando —se puso a doblar el pergamino, pero Xena se lo quitó limpiamente de las manos.

—Será mejor que veamos qué está pasando —énfasis en "veamos". Y antes de que Gabrielle pudiera apartar los ojos y bajar la mirada, Xena vio su primera reacción instintiva. Gratitud y alivio—. A fin de cuentas, viene a mi nombre —sonrió a la bardo—. No al tuyo.

Gabrielle suspiró. _Oh, ojalá pudiera..._

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Xena. No tiene sentido que las dos tengamos que soportar a mis padres —levantó la mirada—. Sé que no estás cómoda con ellos. Ve a la fiesta.

 _Ah... mi noble y abnegada bardo._

—Deja que te pregunte una cosa —dijo Xena, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tú estás cómoda con ellos?

La bardo se puso en jarras y soltó un suspiro.

—Ya no. No —miró un momento a Toris y luego a Xena—. Pero son mi familia —hizo una pausa—. Bueno, mi familia de sangre.

—Mm—mm —asintió Xena—. ¿Y si me tuvieras allí, cómo te sentirías, mejor o peor?

Gabrielle empezó a contestar antes de pararse a pensar en la pregunta.

—Qué pregunta tan tonta, Xena. Pues claro que me sentiría mej... —y miró a Xena a la cara, donde asomaba una sonrisa taimada—. Qué tramposa —pero no pudo contener la sonrisa ni la repentina animación que le entró.

—Bueno, para empezar, yo los pongo tan incómodos como ellos a mí —terminó Xena, revolviéndole el pelo a Gabrielle—. A lo mejor puedo distraerlos para que no te incordien demasiado —echó una ojeada a Toris—. Voy a despedirme de madre. ¿Puedes terminar de recoger aquí?

—Claro —afirmó la bardo, abrazándola—. Gracias —susurró y oyó la risa que le respondió—. Lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé —respondió Xena, luego le dio una palmadita en el hombro y siguió a Toris por la puerta. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas mientras cruzaban el patio.

—No parece que vaya a ser divertido —comentó Toris, sonriéndole con cierta compasión.

Xena suspiró.

—No. Su familia nunca lo es —dijo, recordando la última vez que los vio. Recordando a Pérdicas—. No les caigo nada bien.

Toris reflexionó sobre eso.

—Bueno, hermanita... aquí has dejado a todo el mundo encantado —le guiñó un ojo, sin hacer caso de su mueca—. A lo mejor puedes hacer lo mismo con ellos —le abrió la puerta de la posada—. Y si no, puedes darles una paliza.

Xena estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Toris!

—¿Qué? —exclamó su hermano, dándole un codazo—. Diles que es una tradición familiar.

—Oh, sí, seguro que eso contribuye a mejorar la relación —resopló Xena, meneando la cabeza al mirarlo.

Toris se encogió de hombros.

—A la nuestra nunca le ha hecho daño —y le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la llevó hacia la cocina, notando la fría armadura bajo los dedos. Y sonrió cuando sintió la presión recíproca del brazo de ella al rodearle la cintura.

Cyrene levantó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta de la cocina y sonrió al verlos.

—Alto —dijo y ellos se detuvieron, parpadeando—. Quiero miraros a los dos un momento así como estáis —y memorizó su imagen, la de sus dos hijos. Suyos—. Vale —les hizo un gesto para que pasaran. Ellos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros a la vez y se echaron a reír al ver el gesto tan parecido.

—Parece que somos familia, ¿eh? —dijo Toris riendo.

—Eso parece —replicó Xena, tirándole del pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros—. Aunque nadie lo diría si nos viera, ¿verdad? —dos pares de ojos azules idénticos se quedaron mirándose.

—Qué va —dijo Toris, alegremente—. Tú eres mucho más mona que yo —afirmación recibida con una ceja bruscamente enarcada—. Y tienes los bíceps más grandes —luego tiró de ella para abrazarla—. Ven a vernos pronto, Xena.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo haré —lo agarró por los hombros—. Cuídate.

Él asintió y salió por la puerta, volviéndose al mismo tiempo.

—Buena suerte en Potedaia.

Xena puso los ojos en blanco y lo saludó con la mano.

—Gracias —luego se volvió y miró a su madre.

—¿Potedaia? —preguntó Cyrene, alzando una ceja—. Creía que volvíais un tiempo con las amazonas.

—Cambio de planes —respondió Xena, sacándose el pergamino de donde se lo había metido por debajo del brazal y pasándoselo a Cyrene.

—No parece muy agradable —comentó su madre, sujetando el pergamino por los bordes.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Su familia no lo es —miró a su madre a los ojos—. Me alegro de que la hayas acogido en... la nuestra —y pensó en lo extraño que le resultaba poder decir eso. Otra vez.

Cyrene volvió a doblar el pergamino y se lo dio a Xena.

—Espero que no la dejes ir allí sola —mirando severa a su hija.

Xena le sonrió con humor. Y alzó una ceja.

—Bien —asintió Cyrene—. Porque me gusta mucho y no querría que lo pasara mal —entonces se acercó y posó una mano sobre el pecho de Xena—. Y eso quiere decir que tú también debes cuidarte.

La guerrera bajó la vista para mirarla.

—Lo haré.

Cyrene vaciló.

—Es buena persona.

Xena asintió.

—Lo es.

La mirada de su madre se suavizó.

—Te quiere.

—Lo sé —fue la callada respuesta.

Cyrene sonrió.

—Me alegro —y le clavó un dedo a Xena en el pecho—. Más vale que volváis aquí pronto —y la abrazó estrechamente, con armadura y todo.

—No te preocupes —dijo Xena, devolviéndole el abrazo—. Lo haremos.

Cyrene se apartó y la miró de hito en hito.

—Y no vas a dejar a ese lobo aquí, ¿verdad?

Xena le echó una sonrisa resignada y algo cohibida.

—No, no... me... convencieron... anoche de que teníamos que llevárnoslo —y no había hecho falta gran cosa... sólo que Gabrielle acunara a la bolita peluda en los brazos y que los dos le dirigieran esa... mirada... Y ella se derritió como mantequilla al sol, incapaz de decir que no, ni a la bardo, ni al lobezno. _Blandengue. Una blandengue. Menuda señora de la guerra feroz estoy hecha._ Suspiró por dentro.

Cyrene sonrió con sorna.

—Bien por ella —se echó hacia atrás y contempló a su hija—. Qué distinta estás con todo eso. No me acostumbro —murmuró—. Pareces...

—¿Más mala? —preguntó Xena, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Mmm... más imponente, tal vez —admitió Cyrene—. Amenazadora —reconoció.

Xena se detuvo un instante, luego cambió la inclinación de la cabeza y dejó salir su lado más oscuro a la superficie, con destellos de hielo en los ojos y una fría dureza en el rostro.

Cyrene retrocedió sin poder evitarlo, con los ojos desorbitados.

Entonces Xena se relajó y le guiñó un ojo.

—Tiene su propósito —dijo riendo—. Es de lo más útil cuando atraviesas una posada llena de mercenarios en paro medio borrachos.

Cyrene soltó un resoplido y le dio un manotazo en el estómago.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más —suspiró y cogió a Xena del brazo, llevándola hacia la puerta—. ¿Mercenarios medio borrachos? —preguntó, llena de curiosidad.

—Ah, sí —contestó Xena, mientras se dirigían a la puerta—. Eso nos sucede a menudo, al viajar.

—Bueno... ¿y qué haces? —preguntó su madre.

Xena se volvió hacia ella y enarcó las cejas.

—Pues o se apartan de mí. Y de Gabrielle, por supuesto. O... —se encogió de hombros.

—Les das una zurra —terminó Cyrene.

—Sí —reconoció Xena.

—Mmm. Tengo trabajo para ti cuando termines de dar vueltas por ahí salvando al mundo, querida —comentó Cyrene, dándole palmaditas en el brazo—. Eso nos vendría bien aquí a veces.

—Lo tendré presente —le aseguró Xena, con una sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y salió al soleado patio, donde Argo y Gabrielle aguardaban pacientemente. Con Ares, por supuesto, que estaba echado en la silla de Argo. Cyrene se acercó a Gabrielle y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Cuídate, hija —dijo suavemente al oído de la bardo—. Intenta que no se meta en problemas, ¿quieres?

Gabrielle sonrió y abrazó a Cyrene hasta que le crujieron los huesos.

—Eso cuesta. Pero lo intentaré —contestó—. Gracias... por todo.

La mujer mayor le cogió delicadamente la cara a Gabrielle entre sus manos.

—No... gracias a ti, Gabrielle —hizo una pausa—. Me alegro de que formes parte de la familia —se miraron, entendiéndose muy bien.

Luego se separaron y Gabrielle levantó su vara y se puso al lado de Xena, apoyándose en el cálido cuerpo de Argo mientras la guerrera ajustaba la brida de la yegua. Entonces intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron.

—Vamos —dijo Xena, metiendo a Ares en una gran faltriquera sujeta a las argollas frontales de la silla de Argo, y, colocando ambas manos en la silla, se montó de un salto y alargó el brazo hacia abajo para que Gabrielle lo agarrara.

—Gracias —respondió la bardo, agarrándose y dejándose levantar y depositar sobre los cuartos traseros de Argo. Colocó bien las rodillas y rodeó a Xena con los brazos al notar que Argo empezaba a moverse debajo de ella.

—Bueno —dijo Xena, cuando entraron en el camino, y puso a la yegua a un trote largo—. ¿Estás preparada para tener tu propio caballo?

—No —respondió Gabrielle—. Fue divertido, pero prefiero tener algo sólido donde agarrarme.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Xena riendo.

—Sí —asintió la bardo. Luego apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Xena y sonrió. Y se imaginó la cara de su padre si llegaran cabalgando juntas de esta forma. Se echó a reír.

 **El hogar está donde está el corazón**

Un viento fresco soplaba entre los altos árboles que rodeaban el aislado campamento, levantaba suavemente la crin de color crema del caballo que pastaba la hierba y lanzaba caprichosamente alguna que otra chispa a la tierra prensada que rodeaba la hoguera. Tirada sobre una gruesa piel negra, una mujer rubia trabajaba esforzadamente, garabateando dubitativa en una serie de pergaminos extendidos ante ella.

—Maldición. No puedo hacerlo —suspiró Gabrielle—. Es que no puedo. —Mordisqueó el extremo de la pluma que estaba usando y de repente ladeó la cabeza—. Oye. —En su cara apareció una gran sonrisa—. Ya no puedes acercarte a mí por sorpresa. —Se volvió de lado y observó a una alta figura de pelo oscuro que pasó por encima del tronco y se acomodó en la piel al lado de la bardo. Un revoltoso lobezno correteó tras ella y trató de saltar por encima del tronco, sin el menor éxito.

—¡Ruu! —protestó, hasta que la guerrera lo cogió y lo depositó en las pieles, donde se hizo un ovillo todo contento.

—¿Quién ha dicho que lo estuviera intentando? —preguntó Xena, escurriéndose el agua del pelo—. ¿Mmm?

—Oh, pequeños detalles, como que caminabas de puntillas fuera de mi campo visual —contestó la bardo con una sonrisa pícara—. Ya no funciona... te he sentido. —Sus ojos soltaban destellos alegres.

—Ya —respondió Xena—. En realidad, el río está por ahí, ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que entré en el campamento haciendo ruido?

Gabrielle la miró.

—Mm... cierto —reconoció, riendo—. Vale, está bien. —Alargó la mano y la puso en la rodilla de la guerrera—. Caray... has estado nadando. Brr.

Xena le dio un golpecito con la toalla.

—Sí. —Se deslizó hacia abajo y apoyó la cabeza en un codo—. ¿Qué tal va la historia?

La bardo tiró la pluma con asco.

—No puedo hacerlo, Xena. —Miró cohibida a Xena—. No puedo escribir una historia sobre mí misma. Es que no puedo. —Apartó los pergaminos y se puso boca abajo, apoyando la barbilla en las manos.

Xena la miró pensativa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, alargando la mano y rascando la cercana espalda de la bardo—. Esas cosas las hiciste de verdad.

—Ya lo sé —fue la respuesta—. Es que... no sé, Xena. Es que no me salen las palabras. —Miró a la guerrera—. No como cuando escribo sobre ti.

Xena entrecerró los ojos concentrada.

—Prueba a escribir sobre la reina amazona como si fuera otra persona —propuso, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a la bardo—. Haz como que es alguien que no conoces.

Gabrielle se lo pensó un rato.

—Mmm... tal vez —murmuró—. Sí... eso podría funcionar. —Sus ojos verdes se posaron en Xena—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

Xena enarcó las cejas y en su cara se formó una sonrisa guasona.

—Porque eso es lo que tengo que hacer yo cuando escucho lo que escribes sobre mí. —Se echó a reír al ver la expresión de la bardo y le revolvió el pelo claro—. Finjo que estás hablando de otra persona. —Se encogió de hombros—. Claro, que los argumentos me suenan un poco...

Y entonces Gabrielle también se echó a reír. Meneó la cabeza.

—Otra lección de la Princesa Guerrera. —Luego suspiró—. Una de tantas. —Pero sonrió a Xena—. Deja que guarde todo esto. Estoy muy cansada y mañana llegaremos a Potedaia. —Una mueca—. Creo que esta noche me va a hacer falta dormir.

Xena la observó mientras recogía sus cosas de escribir y las guardaba en su zurrón. Estaba un poco preocupada por su compañera y no sabía muy bien por qué. La bardo había guardado un silencio más que inusitado en el corto viaje desde Anfípolis y parecía retraída a medida que se acercaban a su aldea natal, pero esquivaba las preguntas diciendo que no le apetecía enfrentarse a los momentos sin duda desagradables que las aguardaban. _Lo cual podría ser cierto_ , pensó la guerrera. _Pero ya se ha enfrentado a muchas cosas desagradables y normalmente lo hace con mucho ánimo. Tal vez es porque es... más personal esta vez._

Se planteó el problema seriamente, mientras Gabrielle guardaba sus cosas, tras lo cual regresó a la piel de dormir, se sentó de nuevo y se quedó contemplando el fuego con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

Xena suspiró por dentro y también se sentó, colocándose con las piernas cruzadas al lado de la bardo, y esperó. Por fin, Gabrielle notó su intensa mirada y volvió la cabeza para mirarla a su vez.

—Hola —dijo la mujer más joven suavemente.

—Hola —respondió Xena, echándose un poco hacia delante—. Escucha, esto no es lo que se me da mejor, pero cuando quieras hablar de lo que te tiene preocupada, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, ¿vale? Soy esa morena alta que lleva espada.

—¡Xena! —Gabrielle soltó una carcajada. Entonces cometió el error de mirar de cerca a esos ojos azules. Acabaron con su resolución como si fueran una ola del mar y ella un castillo de arena en la orilla—. Cuando estuve en casa... la última vez... —Posó la mirada en la piel y la toqueteó distraída—. Después de... bueno, ya sabes. — _Pérdicas_ —. Tuve una pelea tremenda con ellos.

Xena enarcó las cejas.

—¿Sobre? — _Sobre mí, probablemente._ Suspiró por dentro.

—Lo que estaba haciendo —contestó Gabrielle escuetamente—. Querían que me quedara allí, que superara lo de Pérdicas. Papá iba a acordar... otra cosa. —Al mencionar a su difunto marido hizo una mínima pausa, pero sin dolor aparente.

—¿Tú crees que esto se trata de esa "otra cosa"? —supuso Xena, con tono tranquilo. _Muy propio de su padre. No me cae muy bien. Pero por otro lado, ellos me odian, así que no soy quién para juzgar._

Gabrielle asintió.

—Eso creo. —Posó la mirada en el fuego, sonrojándose un poco—. Creo que está decidido a obtener...

Xena asintió bruscamente.

—La dote que te corresponde —dijo, con tono práctico—. ¿Cuánto quiere?

La pregunta sorprendió a la bardo.

—Mm... no tengo... ni idea —dijo con la voz algo ronca—. De eso nunca ha hablado con nosotras. —Hizo una pausa—. Con mi madre o con Lila o conmigo.

La guerrera estrechó los ojos, pensativa.

—¿Qué haría si me ofreciera yo a pagarla? —dijo despacio, dejando asomar una sonrisa taimada. Vio que la expresión de Gabrielle pasaba de la preocupación a la sorpresa, de ahí a la esperanza y por fin a la severidad.

—No le vas a dar ni un cuarto de dinar, Xena —susurró la bardo, agarrándole el brazo—. No voy a ser comprada. —Entonces se le pusieron los ojos tímidos—. No es que... o sea... mm... lo que quiero decir es que... —Miró a Xena—. No hay nadie...

Xena se apiadó de ella y sonrió.

—Vale... vale... tranquila. Escucha, puedes ocuparte de esto como quieras, bardo mía, pero si crees que me voy a quedar a un lado y dejar que te casen contra tu voluntad... —Movió las cejas—. Es que te has dado demasiadas veces en la cabeza entrenando con la vara.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo, riendo por lo bajo—. Supongo que me gustaría arreglarlo todo y poder seguir considerándolos. —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Y será agradable volver a ver a Lila. A lo mejor esta vez consigo convencerla para que te diga algo de verdad. —Miró cohibida a la guerrera—. Siento no poder decir que mi familia vaya a ser tan simpática contigo como la tuya conmigo.

La guerrera la miró.

—No pasa nada. Estoy acostumbrada —comentó, echándose hacia atrás y estirando las piernas—. Intentaré no asustar a nadie. —Una pausa—. Demasiado —se corrigió—. Ven aquí. —Abrió el brazo y Gabrielle obedeció de buen grado y se pegó a ella. Xena alcanzó una manta y la echó por encima de las dos, sonriendo cuando la bardo se arrimó aún más a ella y le pasó un brazo por el estómago. Tras haberlo hablado muy a fondo, tenían una norma aquí fuera, en plena naturaleza, donde los sentidos sobrenaturales de Xena las protegían e impedían que sufrieran daño, sentidos que no podían permitirse embotar de ninguna manera, y eso quería decir que no podían mantener relaciones íntimas. Era demasiado peligroso.

Pero la naturaleza física de su relación permitía darse muchos mimos y eso lo hacían siempre que no estaban ocupadas con sus tareas o con las necesidades resultantes de vivir al aire libre. Eso creaba un lugar cálido donde refugiarse, mientras el viento frío cruzaba su campamento y avivaba el fuego bajo.

—Mmm —murmuró Gabrielle—. No van a poder aceptar esto. —Sus ojos se alzaron pesarosos hacia los de Xena.

—Me lo he imaginado —dijo la guerrera pensativa—. ¿Es por ser quien soy, o por ser lo que soy? —preguntó, mirando a la bardo con curiosidad.

Gabrielle guardó silencio un buen rato, pensándoselo. Oía los latidos regulares del corazón de Xena bajo su oído y el ritmo apacible no había cambiado, por lo que sabía que la pregunta no preocupaba demasiado a su compañera, pero quería hallar una respuesta que al menos tuviera sentido.

—Pues... —dijo por fin—. Son muy tradicionales. Así que... lo que eres no les haría gracia. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa—. Pero creo que acabarían aceptándolo, si no fuera porque eres... mm... quien eres. —No pudo contener una risita—. Lo siento. Es que te tienen mucho miedo.

—Bien. —Xena bostezó—. Entonces, si la cosa se desmanda, sólo tengo que hacer esto. —Levantó la barbilla de la bardo, bajó la cabeza y la besó—. Así se distraerán el tiempo suficiente para que escapemos a lomos de Argo.

La bardo volvió a reír.

—Oh, dioses... me estoy imaginando su cara. —Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y suspiró—. No va a ser nada divertido. —Y cerró los ojos con firmeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente pasaron por las onduladas colinas, cruzaron antiguos bosques de tala y se adentraron en una zona más domesticada, a las afueras de Potedaia. Xena echó un vistazo al sol y llevó a Argo hasta un lugar sombreado, tiró de una alforja y se volvió para mirar a Gabrielle, que contemplaba pensativa el camino, rodeando la vara con las manos.

—Eh —la llamó la guerrera, al tiempo que sacaba pan de viaje, queso y carne ahumada de la alforja y desataba la bolsa donde viajaba Ares, que olisqueaba muy entusiasmado—. Venga, chico. Baja ya. —Dejó al lobezno en el suelo y le dio un empujoncito—. Ve a llamarla.

Ares la miró, luego contempló parpadeando el lugar que le señalaba, vio a la bardo y se puso en marcha a trompicones, muy decidido. Llegó donde estaba Gabrielle y le clavó los dientes en la bota, tirando con fuerza.

—¡Grr!

—¡Ares! —exclamó la bardo riendo, al bajar la mirada y ver a su atacante. Se agachó y lo cogió—. ¿Te han enviado a buscarme? —Se volvió para mirar a Xena, que estaba tranquilamente apoyada en Argo, mirándola—. Eso parece. —Se acercó y aceptó el bocadillo bien hecho que le ofrecía Xena—. Gracias.

Se sentaron a la sombra la una al lado de la otra y Ares se tumbó en el regazo de Xena, donde podía alcanzar los trocitos que le daba de su bocadillo.

—Grr. —La empujó con el morro y recibió un trozo de carne.

Gabrielle le sonrió con aire ufano.

—Lo tienes absolutamente mimado, que lo sepas —comentó—. Te tiene atrapada en sus lindas zarpitas. —Miró a Xena, quien la miró a su vez enarcando una expresiva ceja.

—Parece que tiendo a tener ese problema —contestó la guerrera con humor—. ¿Te dedicas a darle lecciones cuando estoy entrenando con la espada por las noches?

—¿Quién, yo? —contestó Gabrielle, con aire inocente—. ¿De qué hablas? —Miró a Xena parpadeando, con aire de apacible curiosidad.

—Ya —fue la intencionada respuesta y entonces la bardo se agitó intentando escapar, cuando Xena alargó la mano y se puso a hacerle cosquillas—. No sabes de qué hablo, ¿eh?

—¡Xena! —rezongó Gabrielle entre risas—. Está bien... está bien... me rindo... —Suspiró y aguantó la respiración cuando Xena dejó de torturarla y siguió comiéndose su bocadillo—. Algún día aprenderé.

—Qué va —farfulló Xena con la boca llena. Bajó la mirada y le dio al expectante Ares otro trozo de carne.

Gabrielle se rió en silencio y se acercó más, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la guerrera.

—Ni te cuento la de veces que quise hacer esto cuando estaba con las amazonas. —Suspiró, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—¿El qué, lo de las cosquillas? —preguntó Xena, pero su tono era tierno y apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Gabrielle—. Es broma. —Una pausa—. Yo también —confesó, dejando que la oleada de calor le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara.

Se quedaron sentadas en silencio un rato cuando terminaron de comer, contemplando el valle y dejando que la fresca brisa de la tarde las acariciara apaciblemente. Por fin, Xena volvió a su ser con un pequeño respingo y le dio un empujoncito a su compañera.

—¿Lista? —preguntó y se fijó en la expresión distante de los brumosos ojos verdes que se volvieron hacia los suyos—. ¿Gabrielle?

—Sí —respondió la bardo—. Lo siento... me he quedado un poco traspuesta. —Se sacudió las manos, se levantó y se estiró, pasándose los dedos por el pelo—. Vamos. —Se volvió y le ofreció una mano a la guerrera aún sentada—. ¿Te ayudo? —Y vio el tierno brillo risueño de esos ojos azules, sabiendo que su compañera no sólo podía levantarse sin ayuda, sino que seguramente sería capaz de pegar un salto y pasar por encima de su cabeza desde donde estaba cómodamente sentada.

—Claro —dijo Xena con tono de guasa y cogió la mano tendida, dejándose levantar de un tirón—. Gracias. —Cogió al lobezno y lo llevó a la alforja de Argo, donde volvió a quedar instalado y a salvo—. Bueno, tú decides. ¿Quieres llegar a caballo o a pie?

La bardo ladeó la rubia cabeza y se lo pensó.

—Aunque deteste decirlo, a caballo —confesó, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Tú misma —respondió Xena, que se montó en la silla de Argo y le ofreció la mano—. Vamos.

Gabrielle se agarró al brazo que se le ofrecía y fue izada y colocada sobre el alto lomo de Argo con desenvoltura. Se rió por lo bajo y pasó los dedos por la espalda y los hombros de Xena.

—Los has ejercitado en casa, ¿verdad?

Xena sofocó una risa con un resoplido.

—O eso, o tú pesas menos. Sí... creo que sí. —Se encogió de hombros para colocarse bien la armadura—. Ya he tenido que ajustar dos veces las hombreras.

La bardo se echó a reír.

—Tiene que ser eso, porque después de los tiernos cuidados de tu madre, te aseguro que no peso menos. —Deslizó las dos manos alrededor de la cintura de la guerrera—. Ya que estamos en ello, creo que hasta ha conseguido cebarte a ti un poco —bromeó, estrujándola y dándole una palmadita en la tripa.

Xena resopló.

—Más que un poco —reconoció—. Tampoco es que tú me hayas ayudado mucho. —Dirigió una mirada risueña a la bardo.

Y oyó una risa sofocada como respuesta.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero a las dos nos hacía falta y no te ha hecho ningún mal.

La guerrera se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es cierto. Además, con todo lo que nos movemos aquí fuera, no durará mucho.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—Tienes razón. ¿Cuántas veces conseguimos descansar dos semanas seguidas?

Xena no contestó, sino que puso a Argo al trote y emprendieron la bajada al valle, cruzando un riachuelo hasta entrar en un camino bien transitado y polvoriento entre largas parcelas de campos de cultivo. Vieron a los trabajadores de los campos que volvían a casa y que se detenían para mirarlas y luego volvían la cabeza. _Se me había olvidado cuánto me gusta Potedaia._ Xena suspiró por dentro. _Y cuánto le gusto yo a ella._

—¿Estás bien? —miró por encima del hombro—. ¿Oye?

Gabrielle dejó de contemplar los campos y pegó la mejilla a la espalda de la guerrera.

—Estoy bien. —Intentaba no hacer caso del martilleo de su corazón y de la sensación de náusea en la boca del estómago—. En serio. — _Maldición_ , pensó al notar que los dedos de Xena le tocaban la muñeca y advertir que Argo aflojaba el paso.

Xena se volvió a medias en la silla y miró a su compañera a los ojos.

—Gabrielle, sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando, podemos con ello —dijo, muy seria.

—Sí. —La bardo soltó un largo suspiro—. Tú puedes con cualquier cosa.

Xena se quedó quieta y ladeó la cabeza.

—Nosotras, Gabrielle. Eres más que capaz de hacer frente a lo que plantee esta situación. Lo sabes. Acabas de vencer a una amazona el doble de grande que tú a fuerza de personalidad. Estoy convencida de que puedes con cualquier cosa. Gabrielle se quedó mirándola. _Tiene razón. ¿Por qué estoy tan asustada por esto? La costumbre, supongo._

—Lo siento. Es... es una larga historia. —Sonrió a Xena—. Pero gracias... necesitaba oír eso. —Una pausa—. De ti.

Y recibió a cambio una larga e profunda mirada. Por fin, Xena asintió.

—Está bien. Pero vas a tener que sacar tiempo, pronto, para contarme esa larga historia, ¿vale?

—Trato hecho —asintió la bardo, suspirando de alivio cuando Argo emprendió la marcha de nuevo. _No... no va a ser pronto, Xena. Esta historia es mejor dejarla donde está. En la oscuridad._

Xena refrenó a la yegua de nuevo cuando se acercaron a los primeros edificios de la pequeña aldea. Las miradas huidizas se hicieron ahora más directas y notó que iba adoptando su personalidad pública, pensada para transmitir el grado máximo de fría amenaza. Funcionaba, la mayoría de las veces. Dirigió a Argo hacia la granja de la familia de Gabrielle y no hizo caso de las miradas. Cuando ya casi habían llegado, los oídos de Xena captaron una voz vagamente conocida y volvió la cabeza, apretándole el brazo a Gabrielle.

—Lila —dijo por lo bajo y en ese momento apareció la hermana de Gabrielle, que echó a correr hacia ellas.

La bardo aflojó los brazos y soltó a Xena y la mujer más alta echó la pierna por encima del cuello de Argo, saltó al suelo, se volvió y estuvo a punto de coger a Gabrielle por la cintura y bajarla. _Ahora tengo que andarme con cuidado con eso_ , pensó desconcertada. _Se ha convertido en costumbre. Y eso cuesta mucho superarlo de un momento para otro._

Gabrielle se dio cuenta y le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa, luego saltó al suelo y salió trotando para reunirse con su hermana.

—¡Lila! —exclamó cuando la muchacha morena la abrazó—. Cómo me alegro de verte. —La abrazó a su vez con entusiasmo.

Lila asintió, se echó hacia atrás, agarró a su hermana por los hombros y la miró atentamente.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Bri. —Miró con desconfianza por encima del hombro de Gabrielle—. Hola, Xena.

Xena contestó suavizando el tono de forma consciente.

—Hola, Lila. Tienes buen aspecto. —Y hasta consiguió medio sonreír a la hermana más alta y morena de su compañera. _Ni siquiera parecen tener los mismos padres_ , pensó, como siempre hacía. _A lo mejor a Gab la cambiaron por otro bebé._ La idea le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa auténtica.

Lila le dirigió una larga mirada de aprensión.

—Gracias. —Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermana—. Bri, habíamos oído que estabas cerca. —Otra mirada a Xena.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Estábamos en Anfípolis. —Dirigió una mirada a su granja—. ¿Está él ahí?

Lila negó con la cabeza.

—En el mercado. Volverá antes de que se ponga el sol.

La bardo soltó aliento

—Vale... pues entonces...

—Escuchad —interrumpió Xena, captando la mirada de Gabrielle y guiñándole apenas un ojo—. Yo voy a instalar a Argo en las cuadras cerca de la posada. ¿Qué tal si vosotras os quedáis charlando?

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Buena idea. —Intercambió una cálida mirada con ella—. Nos vemos aquí más tarde.

La guerrera las saludó agitando la mano y se llevó a la yegua hacia el centro de la aldea, donde había visto unas cuadras públicas. Podía, pensó, ver si los padres de Gabrielle querrían alojarlas a ella y a la yegua... y al pensarlo sonrió con sorna. _No, supongo que no._

Lila se volvió hacia Gabrielle en cuanto pensó que la guerrera ya no podía oírla.

—No se va a quedar, ¿verdad, Bri? —dijo con voz tensa—. Tú no...

Gabrielle retrocedió un paso y la miró fijamente.

—Sí que se va a quedar —contestó en voz baja—. ¿Qué está pasando, Lila? —La cogió del codo y empezó a conducirla hacia la casa.

—Dioses —bufó Lila—. A padre le va a dar un ataque. —Miró hacia atrás—. No lo comprendes.

La bardo se encogió de hombros.

—Padre envió una nota pidiéndole que me trajera aquí. No pensarás que me va a dejar y marcharse sin más, ¿no? — _¿Pero qué le pasa?_ —. Además, yo no me voy a quedar.

Lila se detuvo en seco y la agarró del brazo.

—No digas eso. —Miró a su alrededor—. Tienes que quedarte, Bri, por favor.

—Está bien. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La voz de Gabrielle adoptó un tono drástico que se le había pegado sin darse cuenta de su compañera—. Suéltalo. —Clavó la mirada en su hermana y se cruzó de brazos.

Lila titubeó y tomó aliento.

—Vamos. Creo que te vendría bien un baño caliente. —Era su antiguo código para indicar un lugar privado donde hablar, donde sabían que nadie las oiría.

—Está bien —cedió Gabrielle—. Pero primero deja que salude a madre. —La tensión de Lila le estaba dando dolor de cabeza por los nervios y se dijo mentalmente que debía relajarse. Una voz entró flotando de repente en su mente. **_Estoy convencida de que puedes con cualquier cosa._** _Oh, Xena... ¿sabías lo importante que era para mí oírte decir eso? ¿Sobre todo ahora?_ Siguió a Lila hasta el pequeño porche y entró por la puerta.

Su casa. Sintió una oleada de rabia. Contempló los familiares muebles de madera y las polvorientas cortinas y alfombras de colores. Obra de su madre. La pequeña habitación, con su chimenea incorporada. La mesa de madera donde había comido todos los días de su infancia. Sillas, hechas por su padre. El hueco de la derecha que llevaba a la habitación minúscula que habían compartido Lila y ella. Su casa. Sintió la extrañeza, que eclipsaba a la familiaridad. Igual que en su último viaje a casa, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada que ver con Potedaia.

Un ruido a la derecha. Se volvió para mirar y vio a su madre en la puerta que daba a la cocina.

—Gabrielle —dijo la mujer mayor, despacio. Y fue hasta ella.

—Hola, madre —contestó la bardo con tono apagado y aceptó el abrazo algo rígido. Intentó no comparar este saludo con el recibimiento que le había hecho Cyrene.

Hécuba la soltó y la miró con aire crítico.

—Ve a lavarte antes de que llegue tu padre. Y ponte ropa decente. —Una mirada malhumorada a Lila—. ¿Has fregado ya?

—Sí, madre —contestó Lila y cogió a Gabrielle del brazo—. Vamos, Bri. —Echó a andar y se paró en seco porque su hermana ni se movió. Se volvió y vio las primeras chispas de rabia en los ojos de Gabrielle—. Ahora no —dijo por lo bajo y le tiró de la falda—. ¿Por favor?

La bardo se calmó y se puso en jarras.

—Voy a bañarme, Lila, pero ésta es la ropa que uso. —Dejó que sus ojos se posaran en los de Hécuba—. Estoy segura de que lo entenderá.

Hécuba hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Ya veo que tu actitud no ha cambiado. —Meneó la cabeza y le dio la espalda—. Habrá que ocuparse de eso. —Y entró de nuevo en la cocina.

—¿Quieres dejarlo? —dijo Lila con rabia, agarrándola del brazo—. ¡Vamos! —Entonces se detuvo y se fijó en su hermana. En los músculos fuertes y tensos que tenía bajo los dedos. En los firmes ojos verdes. La miró de verdad. Entonces...—. Puede que tu actitud no haya cambiado —dijo, en voz baja—. Pero tú sí, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo la bardo suavemente—. Yo sí. —Y por fin se dejó llevar a la habitación del baño. _Lo que espero es haber cambiado lo suficiente._

Lila no dejó de parlotear alegremente mientras llenaban la gran bañera de agua que habían puesto a calentar, comentándole más que nada los cotilleos del pueblo y cosas así.

Gabrielle le correspondía con cosas que había visto al llegar y en Anfípolis, que estaba lo bastante cerca para que Lila pudiera encontrar elementos en común. Probó el agua con un dedo y sonrió.

—Qué gusto me va a dar. —Y se quitó la ropa del viaje, se agarró al borde, saltó por encima y se metió en el agua con un suspiro. Lila la siguió más despacio y se metió en el otro lado, lanzando una mirada rápida a su hermana.

—Estás... distinta —dijo Lila, observándola—. Has perdido mucho peso.

Gabrielle bostezó y se miró.

—Tendrías que haberme visto hace quince días —dijo riendo—. Esto es después de haberme atiborrado con los platos de la madre de Xena. Cocina genial. —Miró a Lila y captó su inquietud—. Tranquila. No estoy enferma ni nada. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que pasa, supongo, cuando haces lo que hacemos nosotras.

Lila se permitió relajarse un poco. Gabrielle empezaba a sonar más como la hermana que recordaba.

—Pareces... —Hizo una pausa—. Más fuerte —dijo sin mirarse a sí misma, a las amplias curvas que tenía donde Gabrielle tenía sobre todo músculos perfectamente definidos.

—Mmm... bueno, eso forma parte de ello —reconoció la bardo, girando un brazo y contemplándoselo—. La verdad es que nunca lo he pensado. —Sonrió un poco—. Supongo que es todo ese entrenamiento. —Una visión repentina—. Deberías ver a Xena. Eso sí que son músculos. —Al ver la mueca de Lila, suspiró—. Vamos, Lila, dale una oportunidad, ¿quieres?

—Lo siento, Bri. —Lila se acercó un poco y le miró el cuello—. Es que no me cae bien y lo sabes. —Alargó una mano y tocó la cicatriz que tenía la bardo en el cuello—. No puedo perdonarla por apartarte de mí. Y casi te pierdo.

La bardo echó la cabeza hacia atrás y contempló el techo. Esta conversación ya la habían tenido la última vez.

—Lila, por última vez, ella no me arrastró a ninguna parte. Yo... la seguí. Y no quise dejar de seguirla. Seguro que la saqué de quicio durante mucho tiempo hasta que se acostumbró. —Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y miró a Lila a los ojos—. Y pareces olvidar que las dos seríamos esclavas, o estaríamos muertas, de no haber sido por ella, para empezar.

Lila se echó hacia atrás, con aire perplejo.

—Ya lo sé, Bri. Es que no entiendo por qué lo haces. Sí, querías irte, pero fue ella la que te sacó de aquí. ¿Qué Hades sigues haciendo con alguien como ella? ¿Es que te sientes obligada porque acabó con esos soldados, incluso después de tanto tiempo?

 _Por qué, efectivamente_ , pensó la bardo, mientras se relajaba en el agua caliente. _¿Qué le puedo decir a mi hermana que tenga sentido para ella? ¿Puedo hablarle de estar tumbadas bajo las estrellas por la noche, descubriendo cerdos y ovejas en ellas? ¿Puedo hablarle de una persona a la que le puedo contar cualquier cosa? ¿Que siempre me escucha? ¿Cuya sonrisa me calienta de la cabeza a los pies? No. No puedo._

—Es lo que siempre he soñado, Lila. Tú lo sabes. Quería contar historias, ver el mundo. Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. —Se incorporó—. He conocido a reyes y príncipes y héroes... ¿sabías que conozco a Hércules?

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Lila, intrigada a su pesar.

—Sí... Iolaus y él son buenos amigos nuestros —confirmó Gabrielle—. Cuento historias a toda clase de gente. Hasta participo un poco en las historias, a veces, porque siempre ocurren cosas cuando Xena anda cerca.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Lila, poniéndose seria—. Ése es el meollo de todo esto. —Se echó hacia delante—. Metrus, ¿te acuerdas de él?

La bardo asintió despacio.

—El comerciante. Sí, un poco pirata, en plan jovial.

—Ése es —confirmó Lila—. Te quiere. Porque cuentas historias. Cree que puede ganar muchos dinares gracias a eso. —Bajó los ojos—. Padre ha aceptado.

Gabrielle la miró parpadeando y se incorporó del todo.

—¿Qué? —Soltó un resoplido—. Debe de estar chiflado si se cree que voy a aceptarlo.

Lila se acercó más y la agarró del brazo.

—¡No tienes más remedio, Bri! Está en su derecho, ¿recuerdas? Se ha quedado sin dinero por... ya sabes. —Hizo una pausa—. Y... ha dicho... que no queda nada para mí —terminó con un susurro—. Y el hermano de Metrus... estamos... —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Gabrielle, que se habían puesto muy fríos—. Dijo que me aceptaría como parte del trato. Es mi única oportunidad. —Tenía los ojos desolados—. Yo no soy guapa, como tú. Y no soy lista.

Gabrielle se obligó a mantener la calma, a respirar hondo y a no reaccionar por lo que decía Lila. Por un lado, quería saltar indignada de la bañera, y por otro, sentía una profunda compasión por su hermana. Conocía, qué bien conocía, la desesperación por salir de esta casa. _Céntrate, Gabrielle. No pierdas la calma. Tiene que haber una forma de solucionar esto, para las dos._

Dobló las rodillas despacio y se las rodeó con los brazos. Luego miró a Lila.

—No puede obligarme a hacer esto —dijo con firmeza—. Tiene que haber otro modo.

Lila pegó una palmada rabiosa en el agua.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Metrus te dejaría contar tus malditas historias y te mantendría muy bien. No puedes decirme que prefieres vagabundear por ahí fuera y que probablemente te maten, siguiendo a esa loca por todas partes. ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que fueras una amazona o algo así.

Gabrielle no pudo evitar la sonrisa que le inundó la cara.

—Bueno, podríamos decir... —empezó y entonces sintió un cálido placer cuyo origen conocía—. Verás, es que...

—Es la reina de las amazonas —dijo la voz grave y risueña detrás de ellas. El rostro de Lila se nubló de rabia y sorpresa cuando Xena entró, todavía con la armadura completa, y apoyó los brazales en el borde de la bañera—. ¿No es cierto, majestad?

—¿En serio? —bufó Lila, sin creérselo.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Sí —confirmó—. Es cierto. —Dejó que su hermana se debatiera con eso y volcó su atención en su compañera, sacando un brazo del agua y apoyándolo despreocupadamente en el brazal de la guerrera—. Bueno... ¿Argo está bien?

—Mmm... sí —asintió Xena—. Acabo de hablar con tu padre. —Dirigió una mirada a Lila—. No se alegra nada de verme.

—Ni nadie —soltó Lila, trasladándose al otro extremo de la bañera.

—¿Y? —preguntó Gabrielle, dándose el lujo de contemplar esos ojos azules y flotar en esa mirada un largo momento.

—Pues, resumiendo, le dije que me iba a quedar por aquí hasta que tú me dijeras que me marchara —respondió la guerrera con calma.


	22. Chapter 22

**La esencia de una guerrera 22**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

Recordó la escena, en la habitación principal de esta casa. Anochecía y la casa estaba iluminada por el fuego y las antorchas. Entró, sorprendiéndolo. Él se volvió y se enfureció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le gruñó—. Podías dejar a mi hija y marcharte. No te queremos aquí.

Xena siguió avanzando hasta pegar la nariz a la de él. Y él se dio cuenta de que tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos. Era su mejor pose de señora glacial de la guerra.

—Tú me enviaste una invitación. —Se sacó la misiva del brazal—. Y me importa un soberano bledo lo que quieras.

—Lárgate —gruñó—. Ya le has hecho bastante. —Retrocedió un poco—. Nosotros podemos cuidar ahora de ella, Xena. Es mi hija y por fin le he encontrado un buen sitio, después de que mataran a su anterior marido por tu culpa.

Y eso la dejó helada, porque era cierto.

—Te voy a decir una cosa —dijo—. Si consigues que Gabrielle me diga que me marche, lo haré. —Una pausa—. Y te garantizo que jamás volveréis a verme.

Él la miró largamente y luego se echó a reír.

—¿Eso es lo único que hace falta? Muy bien. Lo tendrás. Ahora sal de mi casa. Gabrielle resopló.

—No hay muchas posibilidades de que eso vaya a suceder —sonrió a Xena—. A menos que primero aceptes llevarme contigo —dijo sin hacer caso de Lila, porque percibió, de repente, que Xena estaba más alterada de lo que parecía. Había un ligero brillo atormentado en esos ojos transparentes que dejó a la bardo muy inquieta. _¿Qué puede haber dicho...? Oh. Pérdicas. Ya. Se me olvida que se culpa a sí misma por eso._ Y así, sabiendo que su hermana las observaba con inquieta fascinación, bajó la mano por el brazal de Xena, hasta que sus manos se tocaron, y miró profundamente a la guerrera a los ojos—. Jamás. —Una palabra. Una promesa. Y su recompensa fue ver cómo la expresión atormentada desaparecía poco a poco, sustituida por un tierno afecto.

Soltando la mano de Xena, le contó lo que le había explicado Lila.

—Así que... —terminó, sacando un poco las manos del agua, sin hacer caso de las miradas furiosas de su hermana. Con ese pequeño gesto dejó el problema en las capaces manos de Xena, sabiendo que la guerrera aplicaría su experiencia a la búsqueda de una solución. Ah... ahí estaba ese ceño ligeramente fruncido, esa inclinación de la morena cabeza, esa mirada atenta volcada de repente hacia dentro.

—Lila... —Gabrielle se volvió hacia su hermana, que estaba acurrucada al otro lado de la bañera, clavándole cuchillos con la mirada.

Xena le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Me voy a instalar en la posada, antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta de que no me he ido. —Clavó en la bardo una mirada directa—. ¿Vas a estar bien?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Sí, más o menos. Duerme un poco —añadió, dándole un empujón a la mujer más alta.

—Tú también —dijo Xena medio riendo, revolviéndole el pelo—. Y sal de ahí antes de que te disuelvas. —Levantó la mirada de golpe cuando Lila se levantó y salió del agua, con movimientos bruscos y espasmódicos. Entonces su pie pisó una parte mojada del suelo, cuando estaba a medio salir, y se resbaló de tal forma que su cabeza habría entrado en doloroso contacto con el borde de la bañera.

La reacción de Xena fue puramente instintiva al saltar hacia delante y agarrar a la muchacha morena por los hombros, deteniendo su caída. Luego la sujetó bien, la levantó y colocó a Lila sobre sus dos pies.

—Ten cuidado —dijo la guerrera, apaciblemente, al tiempo que le daba a la pasmada Lila una toalla de lino. Y eso la sorprendió de tal modo que se encontró con la intensa mirada de Xena, muy de cerca.

—Gracias —logró decir Lila cuando consiguió apartar los ojos de los de Xena. Se envolvió despacio con la toalla y miró a Gabrielle, que suspiró, se levantó y salió del agua, atrapando la toalla que le lanzó Xena.

—Adiós —dijo Xena, saludándolas con la mano de pasada, y salió por la puerta fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

Gabrielle se secó esmeradamente y luego miró a su hermana, que tenía una expresión rara. La bardo reflexionó, luego sonrió de repente, fue hasta Lila y se apoyó en la pared a su lado, cruzándose de brazos. Había tomado una decisión muy rápida y esperaba contra toda esperanza no equivocarse.

Lila alzó los ojos y se miraron un momento.

—Son de un azul increíble, ¿verdad? —preguntó Gabrielle, arreglándoselas para que no se le viera la picardía en sus propios ojos.

Lila se puso colorada como un tomate.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo con desdén, pero parecía que se le había pasado el enfado.

 _Justo en el blanco. Dioses, Gabrielle, pero qué buena eres._

—Ya —dijo, sofocando la risa—. Mira, Lila... —Se puso seria—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. —Se acercó más y se abrió un poco a esta mujer, con la que había crecido y a la que había dejado atrás—. Haré lo que pueda por ti, eso ya lo sabes. —Alargó la mano y tocó el brazo de Lila, donde se veía un viejo cardenal que ya estaba desapareciendo—. Ya veo que sigue como siempre. —Ahora su expresión era muy severa.

Lila bajó la vista y luego volvió a mirarla.

—Tropecé cuando le estaba sirviendo un plato. Fue culpa mía. —Se le hundieron los hombros—. Yo me lo busqué.

Ahora, en la mente de Gabrielle surgió una infancia entera sometida a ese mismo convencimiento y sintió la antigua y conocida náusea en el estómago. _Basta. No soy esa persona. Durante dos años me han enseñado que no soy esa persona._

—¿Madre ayuda en algo? —Sabía la respuesta antes incluso de hacer la pregunta.

Lila se encogió de hombros.

—Lo intenta, ya sabes. Intenta tenerlo todo lo contento que puede. —Miró abatida a Gabrielle—. Últimamente está peor. Más cerveza, supongo. —Bajó los ojos.

—Lila, lo siento —dijo la bardo, en voz muy baja, y la rodeó con el brazo—. Intentaré sacarte de aquí. Tendría que haberlo hecho antes.

Su hermana la miró de modo apagado.

—Sólo puedes hacer una cosa y... —Sus ojos oscuros contemplaron los verdes de Gabrielle—. Eso no lo vas a hacer. —Su mirada se posó en el umbral vacío.

—No la odies —fue la suave súplica—. Por favor, Lila, me haces daño cuando la odias.

Su hermana la miró largamente.

—No te lo prometo, Bri. No te prometo nada. Pero lo intentaré.

Gabrielle asintió despacio.

—Está bien —replicó—. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él. Para quitármelo de encima. —Se sujetó bien la toalla y cogió su ropa.

—Ten cuidado —dijo Lila, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. ¿Por favor, Bri? Ya sabes cómo se pone.

La bardo se mordisqueó el labio pensativa.

—Lo sé. Tendré cuidado.

Entraron en el cuartito que las dos habían compartido de pequeñas y Gabrielle sonrió cuando vio sus morrales pulcramente colocados encima de la cama libre. Sacó ropa limpia y se la puso rápidamente.

—¿Cómo ha...? —empezó Lila y entonces se detuvo, al establecer la evidente conexión. Contempló pensativa a su hermana, pero no dijo nada.

Gabrielle le sonrió para tranquilizarla, luego se pasó los dedos por el pelo aún mojado y se dirigió a la zona principal de la casa. Cruzó por el umbral y vio a su padre sentado a la mesa, inclinado sobre su plato.

Herodoto era un hombre grande, cuyo pelo canoso podría haber sido en otra época de la misma tonalidad dorada rojiza que el suyo y cuyos ojos recordaban a los de ella, sólo que eran más turbios de color. Levantó la vista cuando se acercó, la miró de arriba abajo y meneó la cabeza.

—Siéntate —murmuró, empujando un poco la silla que tenía enfrente.

La bardo sacó la silla y se sentó, cruzó las manos encima de la mesa y esperó en silencio. Recordó que así se hacían las cosas aquí. En casa de su padre. Miró hacia la izquierda de reojo cuando su madre salió de la cocina y le puso un plato delante, posando un momento la mano ajada en el hombro de Gabrielle. La bardo la miró y consiguió sonreír.

—Gracias —dijo apagadamente. La mano le apretó el hombro un instante, luego Hécuba dirigió una mirada a su marido y volvió a entrar en la cocina.

Herodoto dio un bocado al pan, masticó y luego la miró.

—Quiero que vayas a decirle a esa mujer que se marche —dio la orden sin levantar la voz y se aseguró de sostenerle la mirada mientras hablaba—. Te he conseguido una colocación muy buena aquí y ya es hora de que vuelvas y ocupes el lugar que te corresponde en esta familia. —Tragó un sorbo de cerveza—. Ésa es peligrosa y no quiero problemas con ella. Ha dicho que con tu palabra bastaría. Así que hazlo.

Gabrielle respiró hondo, contemplando el plato que no había tocado.

—¿Qué dijo exactamente? —preguntó, mirándolo.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —preguntó Herodoto, secamente.

—Importa —replicó la bardo. Xena era siempre muy precisa con sus palabras y eso podría indicarle si la guerrera se estaba marcando un farol o...

—Está bien. —Su padre se encogió de hombros—. Dijo... —Entrecerró los ojos. Su memoria era tan buena como la de ella, aunque la usaba para otros fines—. Te voy a decir una cosa. Consigue que Gabrielle me diga que me marche. Te garantizo que jamás volveréis a verme. —Abrió los ojos y la miró—. ¿Satisfecha? Ahora ve. —Bajó la mirada y cogió un poco de verdura, que se metió en la boca.

Así pues, no era un farol. Era la pura verdad.

—No lo voy a hacer —contestó, controlando el viejo y conocido temor nervioso que sentía en el estómago. _Jamás, le he dicho. Que me ahorquen si voy a romper esa promesa._

Herodoto dejó de masticar y la miró con frialdad.

—No, ¿eh? —Asintió—. Ya veremos. —Volvió a su cena—. Metrus, el comerciante, te ha ofrecido un lugar. Cree que le conseguirás una bonita suma con tus... —Una pausa—. Historietas. —Le dirigió una mirada divertida—. Y hasta se ha ofrecido a aceptar a Lila para su hermano Lennat. No tengo dote para ella, así que es la mejor oportunidad que va a tener, y parece un buen muchacho. —Le clavó la mirada—. Eso haría muy feliz a Lila. Tú quieres verla feliz, ¿verdad, Gabrielle? Sé que eres buena chica.

Gabrielle suspiró. Conocía todos sus resortes. Sabía que su mayor debilidad era su carácter bondadoso y siempre lo había usado para presionarla.

—Sabes que quiero verla feliz —contestó, con tranquilidad—. Pero no a ese precio.

Su padre se quedó mirándola.

—No pareces entender que no te queda más remedio, hija mía. —Se rió ligeramente—. Hemos hecho un contrato y lo he firmado. Tú eres mi garantía. Es definitivo. —Señaló su plato con el tenedor—. Come. No quiero que Metrus piense que estás enferma.

La bardo posó la mirada en su plato.

—No, gracias —contestó apagadamente—. No tengo hambre. —Se levantó y rodeó la mesa hacia la puerta—. Buenas noches.

Herodoto se levantó con pesada rapidez y quiso agarrarla del brazo, sorprendido cuando falló.

—Espera un momento, niña. No he terminado. —Se irguió ante ella—. Te vas a comportar como es debido. Te vas a alejar de esa maldita mujer, si no quieres decirle que se vaya, y te vas a poner ropa decente. O... —La miró estrechando los ojos—. Bueno, no hace falta que entremos en detalles, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle se puso derecha y controló el impulso de apartarse de él. Acudió a ese núcleo de seguridad en sí misma que llevaba dos años esforzándose por construir y respiró hondo, sabiendo que a él le faltaba muy poco para ponerse de _ese_ humor.

—Escucha —dijo, manteniendo un tono tranquilo—. No soy la misma persona que se fue de aquí hace dos años. Y tú no eres mi dueño. —Se echó hacia delante y le sostuvo la mirada. Rezando—. A lo mejor podemos encontrar una forma para que los dos consigamos lo que queremos, padre. No quiero pelearme contigo... ni con madre, ni hacer daño a Lila. —Dejó asomar a los ojos parte de su angustia y vio el levísimo cambio en los de él cuando lo captó.

Herodoto se quedó mirándola pensativo. Su irritación ante su terquedad tapaba, en realidad, un diminuto asomo de orgullo por ésta que era era su hija primogénita. Y que por fin daba muestras de coraje, en el momento más inoportuno. Bueno, había más de un modo de curtir el cuero.

—Está bien, Bri —dijo, relajándose un poco—. Mañana hablamos de ello. —La despidió con un gesto—. Ve a descansar. Y Bri. —La señaló con la mano—. Por favor. No puedes ir por ahí medio desnuda.

Gabrielle se detuvo y luego hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza.

—Vale —asintió. _Bueno, eso es mejor, al menos_ —. Veré qué puedo hacer. —Regresó por el corto pasillo a la habitación de Lila donde ésta esperaba su hermana, abrazada a sí misma—. Bueno, ya está —suspiró la bardo, tirándose en la cama y frotándose las sienes—. Pero no ha terminado. Ahora se está haciendo el comprensivo.

Lila soltó un resoplido y se sentó en su cama.

—Bueno, eso es algo mejor. —Alargó la mano y tocó la rodilla de Gabrielle—. No me puedo creer que le hayas plantado cara. —Sonrió levemente a su hermana, con picardía—. Sí que has cambiado.

Gabrielle hizo una mueca.

—Los he visto peores que él. —Sonrió tensa a Lila—. Y te olvidas de que viajo con una persona que es una maestra en el tema de la intimidación. —Soltó una breve carcajada—. No has visto nada hasta que ves a Xena achantar con la mirada a un monstruo de dos metros con colmillos y espada. —Miró un momento a Lila, al no oír la habitual andanada de ataques contra su compañera, y se sonrió por dentro—. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas.

Entonces se incorporó en la cama y cogió sus morrales.

—Mira, te voy a enseñar algunas de las cosas que guardo como recuerdo. —Y se puso a sacarlas. Lila se relajó, sonriendo, y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Oooh... ¿qué es esto? —dijo la muchacha morena, cogiendo un objeto pequeño y sosteniéndolo a la luz—. Qué bonito es.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Es ámbar. —Hurgó en su colección—. Y esto es una concha de la playa que hay justo fuera de Atenas. —Se la pasó.

—¿Esto qué es? —preguntó Lila, mostrándole un sello.

—Mi sello —replicó Gabrielle, reprimiendo una sonrisa—. Para eso de las amazonas.

Lila se la quedó mirando.

—¿De verdad eres...?

Su hermana asintió.

—Sí. De verdad soy. —Se encogió de hombros—. De hecho, casi acabamos de venir de ahí. Estuve más de un mes trabajando en unos tratados con los centauros y las aldeas de alrededor.

—Entonces... ¿por qué no te quedas con ellas, si eres la reina? —preguntó Lila, arrugando el entrejo, consternada—. No lo entiendo.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—Es complicado. Tiene mucho que ver con lo que es mejor para ellas y lo que es mejor para mí. —Se quedó pensando—. Tenemos puntos de vista totalmente distintos, así que sólo podemos aguantarnos a pequeñas dosis.

—Ah —replicó Lila—. Bueno, da igual. —Toqueteó un pergamino—. ¿Estos son tus pergaminos?

—Pues sí —confirmó la bardo—. Ahora estoy trabajando en unos cuantos. Me gusta escribir las cosas justo cuando... — _Oh._ De repente comprendió mejor por qué Xena le pedía que suavizara las historias para su familia—. Justo cuando acaban de ocurrir —terminó.

—Cuéntame una historia —le pidió Lila, cogiendo un pergamino—. ¿Me cuentas ésta? Echo de menos tus historias, Bri.

 _Ah, ésa._ Gabrielle la cogió de entre sus dedos y la desenrolló.

—Vale, pues estábamos... —Y se lanzó.

Lila escuchó, hechizada mientras su hermana se zambullía en una de sus aventuras más recientes y tejía el relato. Observó el rostro de Gabrielle cuando ésta se dejó arrastrar por la narración y empezó a reaccionar a los acontencimientos que estaban en su propia memoria y no sólo en el pergamino. Había estado allí de verdad, pensó Lila. Había visto a Poseidón de verdad. Había conocido a Cecrops de verdad. Había naufragado de verdad y el Marinero Errante la había recogido. Se identificó con su horror por el marinero que saltó por la borda. Se rió con ella por Aldric y su encandilamiento. Se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando Gabrielle habló de los tesoros de Cecrops y de que había visto la legendaria estatua de Atenea. Y observó cómo su rostro adquiría un resplandor interno al describir la determinación irresistible e imparable de Xena de llegar a ese barco, a sabiendas de quién era dicho barco, sólo por estar con su amiga.

—Eso sí que debió de ser un salto —comentó Lila en voz baja, observando los ojos de Gabrielle, iluminados por los recuerdos.

—Oh, ya lo creo. —Su hermana se echó a reír—. Lo fue. Todos pensaron que estaba loca por saltar así desde el acantilado y lograr aterrizar en el barco —dijo, rememorando—. A Cecrops casi le da algo.

Lila sonrió.

—¿Qué le dijo ella?

—Mmm... que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se marchara con su mejor amiga —contestó Gabrielle, mirando a su hermana directamente a los ojos—. Pero es que ella es así.

Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Por fin, Lila suspiró.

—Así que... no te quedas con ella sólo por las historias, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle tardó bastante en contestar. _¿Le va a dar algo? Seguramente. Pero creo que de todas formas ya medio se lo imagina._ Por fin, soltó el aliento que había estado aguantando.

—No. —Le daba miedo, porque de toda su familia, Lila era a la que más echaba de menos. A la que más quería. Y odiaba a Xena y todo lo que ésta representaba.

Lila fue hasta la pequeña ventana y miró fuera. Habló sin volverse.

—¿Alguna vez te ha hecho daño, Gabrielle?

La bardo se atragantó.

—¿Qué? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Jamás.

Lila se volvió y se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Jamás? ¿Nunca se ha enfadado contigo y te ha pegado? ¿No te ha dado una paliza? ¿No te ha golpeado en sitios que no se ven?

Gabrielle tomó aliento varias veces antes de poder hablar. _Nunca se me ha ocurrido una cosa así. En todo el tiempo que llevamos viajando juntas, eso ni se me ha pasado por la mente._

—No, Lila. Entrenamos, claro. Practicamos lucha libre juntas y creo que una vez, bajo la influencia de Ares, me dio un tortazo, pero yo le pegué un golpe con un bieldo, así que supongo que estamos en paz. —Meneó la cabeza—. No. De hecho, cuando entrenamos, ella se lleva muchos más golpes que yo, porque frena sus golpes y me da un toquecito y yo no sé hacer eso. A veces le doy le lo lindo.

Lila asintió. Y miró al suelo. Y volvió a mirar a su hermana.

—¿Te fías de ella?

—Le confiaría mi vida —fue la respuesta instantánea—. Y lo he hecho. Muchas veces.

Lila se dio la vuelta, se acercó a ella y le agarró los hombros con las manos.

—Te envidio. —Tomó aliento temblorosa—. Antes creía que estabas loca por tener tantas ganas de salir de aquí. Ahora lo comprendo. Y no puedo irme a ninguna parte.

—Oh, Lila —susurró la bardo y la abrazó.

* * *

Xena se había escabullido de la granja y regresó en silencio a la posada, todavía vagamente intranquila por Gabrielle. La bardo parecía estar bien, pero la guerrera percibía una corriente soterrada que no era... Le recordaba a cómo era Gabrielle cuando empezaron a viajar juntas. A veces toda alegre, a veces temerosa del más mínimo ruido. Notaba una molestia en la boca del estómago que estaba convencida de que no tenía nada que ver con ella, puesto que el único motivo de preocupación que tenía era que en Potedaia no caía bien. Xena resopló por lo bajo. Hacía falta una aldea más grande y más desagradable que la pequeña Potedaia para asustar a ex señora de la guerra como ella. Giró por el sendero y se dirigió a las cuadras comunes. Tal vez se calmaría cepillando a Argo... Abrió la puerta de un empujón y se encontró con cuatro chicos del pueblo que rodeaban a una bolita peluda que gruñía.

Pinchaban a Ares con las púas de un bieldo y se reían. El lobezno les mostraba los colmillitos y gruñía haciendo un esfuerzo infantil y patético por parecer feroz. Xena echó la mano hacia atrás y agarró la herramienta más próxima, un rastrillo para estiércol. El siguiente chico que pinchó al lobezno acabó recibiendo un golpe en el trasero que lo lanzó por encima del animal para aterrizar en la paja cenagosa.

—¿Os apetece meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño? —se oyó esa voz que era terciopelo sobre acero. Se colocó en medio del grupo ahora silencioso y miró a Ares—. ¿Estás bien, chico?

—¡Ruu! —contestó el animal, que se acercó trotando y se sentó encima de su bota, mirando a los que lo habían atormentado—. ¡Ruu!

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Xena, recorriendo con los ojos el círculo petrificado. La luz de las antorchas destacaba los tonos cobrizos de su armadura y hacía que sus ojos claros soltaran destellos al ir girando para mirarlos a todos—. ¿Alguien me quiere pinchar a mí con un bieldo? —Una pausa—. ¿No? Pues largaos. No me gusta compartir aire limpio con una panda de cobardicas. —Entornó los ojos y avanzó un paso hacia el más cercano de ellos.

Despidiendo paja en todas direcciones, salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás. Xena suspiró y meneó la cabeza. Luego se quedó rígida, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el rincón más oscuro del establo y se posaron allí, inmóviles, hasta que un roce de paja indicó que el que observaba sabía que estaba siendo observado. Unos cuantos segundos más de tensión y entonces de la oscuridad salió una figura pequeña y renqueante, que se acercó con cautela, hasta que la luz de las antorchas reveló sus rasgos.

Era un chico, supuso Xena, de pelo rubio, abundante y revuelto, y hombros encorvados. Se acercó cojeando y entonces Xena supo por qué, al descubrir la deformidad de su espalda. Enarcó una ceja ligeramente. Ares gruñó.

—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó el chico, deteniéndose fuera del alcance del rastrillo que sostenía ella, según advirtió. Indicó al lobezno con la cabeza.

—Sí —contestó Xena, bajando un largo brazo y recogiendo a Ares, tras lo cual se dio la vuelta y dejó el rastrillo apoyado en la pared donde lo había encontrado.

—¿Cómo se llama? —se oyó la pregunta curiosa, al tiempo que el chico se acercaba renqueando, ahora que ella ya no sujetaba la herramienta.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? —contraatacó Xena, girándose ágilmente con el lobezno en el pliegue del brazo y mirándolo interrogante.

—Alain —contestó el chico, sin ofenderse, y ahora ya estaba lo bastante cerca como para tocar. Miró a Xena pidiendo permiso.

La guerrera asintió y alargó un poco el brazo.

—Pon primero los dedos, para que te los huela —le aconsejó—. Se llama Ares. —Observó divertida cómo reaccionaba sobresaltado.

—Igual que... —susurró Alain, dejando que el cachorro le olisqueara los dedos—. ¿Eso no es peligroso?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—No le ha importado.

Entonces el chico se quedó paralizado y la miró asombrado y con los ojos como platos. Al cabo de un momento, parpadeó y sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa.

—Tú eres Xena, ¿a que sí? —Rascó distraído a Ares debajo de la barbilla.

La guerrera se rió suavemente.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Enarcó las cejas con gesto interrogante.

—Pues... —dijo Alain con timidez—. Eres guerrera, eso es evidente, y una señora... —Sus propios labios sonrieron al ver la expresión sardónica de Xena ante ese comentario—. Bueno, da igual. Y encajas con la descripción. —Otra mirada irónica—. Y has llamado a tu perro como al dios de la guerra. —Se encogió de hombros desigualmente—. Son pistas muy grandes. —Le lanzó una mirada rápida, sin posar los ojos mucho rato en ningún punto, intentando que no pareciera que la estaba mirando. _Jo... Xena. Aquí mismo, en mi establo..._ pensó. Era... más alta de lo que se esperaba, aunque él mismo no era alto. Y sus ojos... decían que tenía los ojos muy azules, pero eso no los describía ni de cerca. Y hasta tenía algo de agradable. Eso no lo decían nunca.

—Ya —replicó Xena, aguantando con paciencia el escrutinio—. Bueno, Alain. ¿Tú vives aquí?

—Mm. Sí —contestó, agachando la cabeza—. Trabajo por la manutención. —Se giró con dificultad e hizo un gesto—. Limpiando, quitando estiércol, ya sabes. —Levantó la mirada—. ¿Esa yegua dorada es tuya? —Se le iluminaron los ojos—. Es preciosa. —Y se quedó embelesado por la sonrisa que obtuvo a cambio.

—Gracias. Se llama Argo —replicó Xena y echó a andar hacia la yegua, que había vuelto la cabeza para mirarlos—. ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos tan encantadores? —Observó cómo intentaba apartar la cara—. ¿También se meten contigo? —preguntó con un tono mucho más amable. Calculaba que era un poco más joven que Gabrielle y se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez aquí podría obtener algunas respuestas sobre lo que le ocurría a su compañera. Era un pueblo pequeño y se habrían criado al mismo tiempo.

Alain agachó la cabeza como asintiendo.

—A veces. A la gente de aquí no le gustan los diversos. —Levantó la mirada hacia ella—. No creo que tú les gustes mucho. —Se encogió de hombros como para disculparse—. Eres muy diversa.

Xena prestó atención a la palabra que usaba.

—¿Diversa? —preguntó, mientras sacaba la almohaza y el cepillo de Argo—. Sí, supongo que lo soy. Y no, no les gusto nada. —Se acercó a él—. ¿Tú no les gustas por esto? —Sus dedos rozaron su espalda deforme. Él se encogió, pero se quedó quieto, mirándola a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un gris sorprendentemente profundo, casi morado a la luz de las antorchas—. Eso no es culpa tuya.

—No —suspiró Alain—. Pero da igual. —Cogió la almohaza que se le ofrecía y se puso a trabajar en las patas delanteras de Argo con pases cortos y suaves—. Es diverso.

Xena asintió en silencio.

—Yo tengo una amiga, Alain, que creció aquí. Puede que la conozcas. Se llama Gabrielle. —Vio cómo levantaba la cabeza de golpe y se quedaba mirándola sorprendido—. Parece que sí. —Sonrió levemente.

—Oh... Bri. Sí, me acuerdo de ella —reconoció el chico, curioso—. Se marchó.

—¿Ella era diversa, Alain? —preguntó Xena, con aparente indiferencia, mientras peinaba la crin de Argo. Levantó los ojos azules para atrapar los grises de él.

Alain tomó aliento y asintió despacio.

—Sí. —Se le entristeció la mirada—. Pero era diversa por dentro. Al cabo de un tiempo, empezó a ocultar lo diverso.

En la mente de Xena se empezó a formar una difusa teoría.

—Mmm... ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era diversa?

El chico se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Veía imágenes por dentro. Y se inventaba historias sobre ellas. —Le sonrió—. Eran historias muy buenas.

Xena le sonrió a su vez.

—Seguro que sí.

Alain se puso serio.

—Pero a su padre no le gustaban. La zurraba con el cinturón, sabes, cuando la pillaba haciéndolo. —Frunció el ceño—. Así que dejó de contárnoslas, al cabo de un tiempo. Después de que una vez, me acuerdo muy bien, le diera con la hebilla hasta que la hizo sangrar. —Meneó la cabeza rubia—. Estuvo muy mal. Pero... aunque dejó de contárnoslas, no creo que dejara de ver las imágenes. —Ahora, por fin, miró a Xena, percibiendo su inmovilidad silenciosa.

Y se apartó de Argo, dejando caer la almohaza al ver su expresión. Aferraba la crin de la yegua con las manos y sus ojos eran como bloques de hielo al mirarlo.

—No fui yo. Yo no lo hice. No fui yo —balbuceó, levantando las manos atemorizado.

Xena dejó caer la cabeza sobre el lomo de Argo y aspiró una bocanada de aire prolongada y temblorosa. Obligándose a calmarse. Haciéndose con el control de la furia que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca y hacía que le temblaran los brazos como reacción. Eso explicaba... tantas cosas. Era una pieza crucial del rompecabezas que era su compañera y no sabía si se alegraba o no de haberla conseguido. Esto era algo que Gabrielle habría preferido contarle, a su ritmo, a su manera. Como ella había revelado lo de Solan. Y lo de Toris. Y toda una serie de cosas sobre su propio pasado que le había contado a Gabrielle.

Despacio, alzó la cabeza y miró al asustado muchacho.

—Tranquilo, Alain. Ya sé que tú no tuviste nada que ver con esto. Lo sé. Siento haberte asustado. Es que Gabrielle es muy buena amiga mía y me da mucha rabia que le pegaran por contar historias.

Alain se relajó y se acercó de nuevo, sonriéndole levemente.

—Vale... vale... te entiendo. —Recogió la almohaza y se puso a cepillar a la yegua otra vez—. Sé que le habría gustado tener una amiga como tú en aquella época. Cuando era diversa. —Estuvo cepillando un ratito en silencio y luego dijo—: ¿Qué hace ahora? Se marchó, hace dos estaciones.

Xena le sonrió, relegando la rabia y la angustia al fondo de su mente para estudiarlas más tarde.

—Cuenta historias, Alain. Muy buenas.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy contento.

—¿En serio? Así que yo tenía razón... no llegó a perder las imágenes. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Pero por qué ha vuelto? Aquí sigue siendo diversa. Su padre no le va a dejar que siga creando imágenes.

Xena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y cubrió delicadamente las manos del chico con las suyas. Se apoyó en el lomo de Argo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Te prometo, Alain, que mientras yo esté cerca, nadie le va a impedir crear imágenes. —Una pausa—. Nadie.

Se la quedó mirando.

—Te creo —susurró. Hubo una larga pausa—. Ojalá yo tuviera una amiga como tú. —Se le quebró la voz—. Es duro ser diverso.

—Lo sé —dijo Xena, con expresión compasiva—. Hay que ser muy fuerte.

Alain asintió.

—Sí. Bri no lo era. Lloraba mucho. —Se le pusieron los ojos muy tristes—. Le dolía. A mí me daba mucha pena... a veces nos íbamos a buscar moras juntos y yo intentaba que me contara sus historias. A veces lo hacía, pero siempre tenía miedo. —Miró a Xena a la cara y vio la tristeza reflejada en ella—. Me caía bien. Me alegré de que se escapara. —Echó la cabeza a un lado—. ¡Te la llevaste tú, a que sí! Ahora me acuerdo... les diste una paliza a los tratantes de esclavos y luego ella desapareció. ¡Se fue contigo!

—Sí —dijo Xena, tragando con dificultad. _Yo no encajo aquí, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijo? Oh, Gabrielle..._ —. Se fue conmigo.

—Me alegro un montón —dijo Alain, con una dulce sonrisa—. Seguro que eres una buena amiga.

Xena le dio una palmadita en la mano.

—Yo también me alegro un montón, Alain. — _Ahora tengo que enterrar ese conocimiento en lo más hondo, hasta que esté preparada para contármelo. Menos mal que guardar secretos se me da mejor a mí que a ella. Maldición. Maldición, Gabrielle, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_ Su mente se burló de ella: _Porque, Xena, si te lo hubiera dicho, habrías entrado en esa casa y le habrías cortado la cabeza a ese hombre por ponerle la mano encima. Reconócelo. Sin dudarlo un momento. Sí. Así soy yo, señora de la guerra hasta la médula, y ella lo sabe. Me conoce, demasiado bien_ —. Gracias por contarme todo esto, Alain. Necesitaba saberlo. —Sonrió levemente al chico.

Alain la miró.

—Sigues enfadada. Es un buen enfado. —Asintió con la cabeza—. No dejarás que le vuelvan a hacer daño.

—Así no, Alain. No —dijo Xena, terminando con la crin de Argo—. Con eso puedes contar.

* * *

Tras despertarse al día siguiente, Xena salió temprano y se desentumeció con una larga carrera y unos buenos ejercicios con la espada, luego regresó y desayunó tranquilamente en la sala común de la posada. Bajo la mirada desaprobadora del posadero y las miradas inquietas de su mujer. Empezó a sentir una creciente irritación, en parte por la información que había obtenido la noche anterior y en parte por el puro sentido común que dictaba que uno no debía ofender a los clientes de pago. _Madre jamás cometería esta clase de error_ , advirtió su mente distraída, mientras jugueteaba con la comida algo sosa que le habían servido. _Y creo que madre me ha tenido muy mimada_ , se burló de sí misma. _Vamos, Xena, cómetelo de una vez. Con un poco de suerte, no estará envenenado._ Se terminó lo que tenía en el plato, luego subió a su pequeña habitación, que odiaba cordialmente, y se sentó apoyada en la pared debajo de la ventana, para reparar una hebilla atascada de su armadura.

Sus sentidos la avisaron mucho antes de que oyera el leve crujido de las tablas de las escaleras, y dejó la armadura y se levantó, en el momento en que se abría la puerta y entraba Gabrielle. Xena la observó, fijándose en la túnica de lino con una ceja enarcada.

Los ojos de la bardo se encontraron con los suyos.

—Buenos días —dijo con tono apagado—. Espero que hayas dormido mejor que yo.

Xena se acercó despacio hasta ella y le cogió la barbilla delicadamente con una mano, luego la rodeó con los brazos y se la acercó.

—Me parece que necesitas un abrazo —dijo y notó que a Gabrielle se le entrecortaba la respiración. _Siempre se le pone esta expresión perdida en los ojos cuando necesita esto, fácil de reconocer, cuando por fin me enteré_ , pensó, mientras se quedaban allí abrazadas en un silencio atemporal.

—Has acertado —dijo Gabrielle por fin, pero sin soltarla—. Sabes, podría quedarme así para siempre. —En el rico calor dorado que siempre sentía a su alrededor y que se daba cuenta de que era parte de la conexión que tenían la una con la otra—. Creo que anoche le pegué un buen susto a Lila. —Ladeó la cabeza y miró a Xena a los ojos.

—¿La misma historia de siempre? —preguntó Xena, frotándole la espalda ligeramente.

La bardo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No... no, ésta era una muy antigua. De antes de que te conociera. Supongo que el entorno la sacó a la luz. —Sonrió fugazmente a la guerrera—. Cosas del pasado.

Xena tomó aliento y entrelazó los dedos por detrás de la cabeza de Gabrielle, apoyando los antebrazos en los hombros de la bardo.

—Sabes que estás haciendo que me suba por las paredes, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Gabrielle, observando su rostro—. ¿Por qué?

Xena soltó una mano, retrocedió un paso, bajó la mano y la puso sobre el estómago de Gabrielle.

—Porque lo que sientes aquí... —Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho—. Lo siento yo también. Y no sé por qué, y no saberlo me está desquiciando. —Sonrió a Gabrielle de medio lado—. Ya sabes lo que me encanta sentirme descontrolada e impotente, ¿verdad?

La bardo bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Me están presionando mucho —reconoció—. Y más que nada... es Lila. —Se dejó caer de nuevo hacia delante sobre el pecho de Xena—. Quiere a Lennat de verdad, Xena. —Su pecho se alzó y bajó con un largo suspiro—. Y necesita salir de ahí. —Una pausa—. Y Xena, padre dice que puede hacerlo, legalmente. ¿Eso es cierto? —Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de la guerrera—. ¿De verdad le pertenezco, de esa forma?

—Mmm... en circunstancias normales, sí —contestó Xena, que se sentía un poquito ufana. Se había pasado la mitad de la noche investigando ese mismo tema—. Pero en tu caso, no. —Acarició la mejilla de Gabrielle con ternura—. Así que no te preocupes, bardo mía. Aunque tenga que sacarte de aquí sobre los cuartos traseros de Argo, la ley no te perseguirá. —Llevó a Gabrielle hasta una silla junto a la mesita de la habitación e hizo que se sentara—. Mira. —Cogió un pergamino y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando encima los codos—. El derecho consuetudinario establece que un labriego libre, como lo es tu padre, tiene derecho a casar a sus hijas como le parezca adecuado, por el precio que considere adecuado.

Gabrielle miró el pergamino y luego a Xena.

—Entonces... —Se le cayó el alma a los pies.

—Ah —interrumpió Xena—. Pero mira aquí. —Sacó otro pergamino y señaló una línea con un fuerte dedo—. Un padre no puede decidir cómo disponer de su hija si se cumple una condición: que haya una reclamación previa por parte de un poder soberano. —Sonrió al ver la cara confusa de Gabrielle—. Tú eres la reina de las amazonas, Gabrielle. Son una nación soberana y tienen precedencia legal sobre lo que diga un labriego.

Gabrielle soltó una risa breve.

—Oh. —Miró a Xena con respeto—. ¿Cómo lo has encontrado?

—Buscando —contestó Xena, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No... quiero decir, ¿cómo has sabido dónde encontrarlo? —insistió la bardo, posando una mano sobre el cálido antebrazo apoyado en la mesa a su lado.

—Otra de las muchas cosas que sé hacer —sonrió la guerrera—. En realidad, los señores de la guerra tienen que mantenerse al día con las leyes, Gabrielle, aunque sólo sea para saber cuáles estamos violando. — _Ooh... mira qué graciosa, Xena. ¿Estamos llegando al punto en que podemos incluso hacer chistes?_

La bardo se echó a reír, mirando a Xena mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Sus ojos observaron el rostro de la guerrera atentamente.

—No, ¿qué? —respondió Xena, notando que el nudo tenso que tenía en el estómago se aflojaba un poco. Vio que la expresión de los ojos de la bardo se suavizaba hasta adquirir una apacible intensidad. Supo que los suyos respondían de igual modo, cuando sus almas estaban en contacto como ahora.

—Que te quiero —fue la dulce respuesta, al tiempo que Gabrielle subía con la mano y tocaba la sonrisa que se iba formando en el rostro de Xena—. No es que sea un gran secreto, ¿verdad? Creo que hasta Lila lo ha captado.

Xena se echó a reír.

—¿En serio? —Se echó hacia delante y besó a la bardo—. ¿Cómo se ha enterado?

Gabrielle le deslizó un brazo alrededor del cuello y Xena se enderezó, tirando de la bardo hasta abrazarla.

—Mmm... —Se rió suavemente, cuando se separaron—. Pues anoche me convenció para que le contara algunas historias y dijo que era evidente por la... —Se detuvo y soltó una risita—. Perdona, esto lo dijo ella, no yo. Por la cara de boba que se me ponía cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre. —Miró a Xena, que se estaba riendo por lo bajo—. Cosa que ocurría muy a menudo, supongo, dado que las historias trataban de ti.

—Ah. Ya —respondió Xena y luego sonrió cohibida a la bardo—. Si te sirve de consuelo, mi madre dijo lo mismo de mí.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—¿En serio? —Dejó que sus dedos siguieran el leve rubor que subía por el cuello de Xena hasta su cara—. Entonces, así es como lo averiguó.

—Sí. —Xena se encogió de hombros—. Nunca me lo ha comentado nadie más, así que a lo mejor es porque es mi familia.

La bardo contuvo una carcajada.

—Xena, ¿quién en este mundo aparte de tu madre se atrevería a decirte una cosa así? —Sus ojos chispeaban de risa reprimida.

Xena reflexionó un momento. Entonces se echó a reír.

—En eso tienes razón —reconoció, luego volvió a estrechar a Gabrielle entre sus brazos y se permitió recrearse en otro largo beso, al final del cual notó que el corazón de la bardo empezaba a acelerarse y que ella misma estaba un poco jadeante. Se apartaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos—. Sabes, cualquiera que tenga dos dedos de frente podría imaginarse dónde estás —comentó Xena, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Que lo hagan —replicó la bardo, con una sonrisa. Y le bajó la cabeza—. Les he dicho que no volvería hasta la hora de comer. —Soltó una carcajada profunda—. Se supone que estoy comprando ropa adecuada. —Se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Me han dicho que no puedo ir por ahí medio desnuda, como una salvaje.

—Mmmm... —comentó Xena—, a mí me gusta la ropa que llevas. —Bajó los brazos y levantó a la mujer más menuda, acunándola como a una niña, y fue hasta la cama—. Diles que se vayan a paseo y si no les gusta, que vengan a mí a quejarse.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Oh, eso sí que causaría escándalo. —Entonces se entregó con ganas a la tarea más inmediata.

* * *

—Bueno —dijo Xena con indolencia, un rato después—. ¿Qué consideran ellos ropa adecuada? —Miró a la bardo, que estaba pegada a ella tan contenta, con los ojos medio cerrados—. No me digas que son esas faldas largas.

Gabrielle soltó un gorgoteo desde el fondo de la garganta.

—Probablemente. —Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su compañera—. Parece que a ti no te gusta ese estilo, ¿eh?

La guerrera se encogió levemente de hombros.

—No te sienta nada bien. —Entonces sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa—. A lo mejor deberías enviar a buscar a una delegación de amazonas como asistentes. Eso sí que sería interesante de ver.

La bardo reprimió una carcajada.

—¡Xena! —Meneó la cabeza y luego se puso seria—. No tiene gracia, la verdad. Siento que... —Se detuvo—. Que están intentando hacerme encajar aquí de nuevo.

Xena vaciló, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de responder a la tensión que notaba que volvía al cuerpo de Gabrielle y la necesidad de fingir que no conocía la causa.

—¿Tú quieres volver a encajar aquí? —preguntó por fin, con tono despreocupado y tranquilo.

Gabrielle guardó silencio un buen rato, pensando. _En cierta época, habría dado lo que fuera con tal de encajar aquí. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Ahora..._

—No creo que pueda, Xena —reconoció—. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerle eso a Lila? No puedo... dejarla aquí. —Notó que se le encogía la garganta—. Haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla. —Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se le cortó la respiración. _¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Podría renunciar a esto y convertirme en una hija obediente, irme sin rechistar con este comerciante y ver a Lila feliz con alguien a quien quiere? Podría cambiar su vida. Igual que Xena ha cambiado la mía. ¿Eso es justo?_ Se le encogió el corazón. _¿Qué precio estoy dispuesta a pagar por mi hermana?_

Sus ojos se alzaron, se posaron en los de Xena y reconoció el sutil velo de retraimiento sombrío que había tras el familiar color azul, un retraimiento que ahora identificaba como el intento instintivo de la guerra de levantar una barrera contra algo que sabía que le iba a doler. Una barrera que era fragilísima a la hora de protegerla de esta terrible vulnerabilidad a la que se había abierto voluntariamente. Era una expresión que Gabrielle vio por primera vez, sin reconocerla, la noche en que se casó con Pérdicas.

Y Gabrielle sintió un fuerte y doloroso impacto al verla, en un punto tan hondo de su interior que no lograba ver el fondo, y supo que si se trataba de elegir entre lo que su corazón abnegado anhelaba darle a Lila y lo que su alma exigía como propio, la elección ya estaba hecha.

—Es decir, casi cualquier cosa —se corrigió en voz baja, con una sonrisa fugaz, estrechando a Xena con el brazo con que rodeaba a la guerrera, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver una sonrisa como respuesta que llenaba de calor la frialdad inquieta de su mirada—. Pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer. —Y su expresión se hizo implorante al mirar a Xena a la cara. _¿No prometí que no iba a volver a hacer esto? ¿A depositar tantas esperanzas en ella? Para que lo arregle todo... pero yo estoy demasiado implicada en esto. No veo una salida. A lo mejor ella sí._

—Mmm... —murmuró Xena—. Podríamos llevárnosla de aquí, llevarla a Anfípolis, o con las amazonas —comentó, tanteando el terreno.

—No querrá irse sin Lennat. —La bardo suspiró, dejando asomar una sonrisa desganada—. Tampoco es que yo tenga base moral alguna para discutir con ella —reconoció, regodeándose en el bienestar cálido en el que estaba acurrucada. Sus dedos trazaron distraídos una cicatriz desvaída que tenía Xena en el tórax, una que tenía una textura desigual. Una flecha, supuso—. Y él está contratado como aprendiz para cinco años más. —Hizo una pausa—. E incluso después, no creo que quisiera marcharse de aquí. Está a gusto y su hermano lo mantiene.

—Mm —respondió Xena. _¿Cómo salimos de ésta, aparte de la manera obvia? Podría presentarme allí y... sí, por los dioses, y después de lo de anoche, menudas ganas tengo. Pero eso no resuelve el problema. Simplemente hace que yo me sienta mejor. ¿Hay alguna solución para esto sin que corra la sangre? Esos ojos que me miran... no se le ocurre una salida y confía en mí para que la encuentre. Bueno. Pues supongo que la encontraré_ —. A ver qué se me ocurre —añadió la guerrera, acariciando suavemente el pelo de Gabrielle, y la bardo la recompensó con una mirada de fe absoluta. _Por los dioses. Ojalá fuera un cuarto de la persona que ve cuando me mira así._

—Por cierto. —Gabrielle la miró parpadeando—. ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto anoche?

Xena sintió que se le paralizaba el cerebro.

—Mm. ¿Qué? — _Maldición. Se me había olvidado. No estoy acostumbrada..._ —. Ah... es que entré a cepillar a Argo y me encontré a unos chicos del pueblo pinchando a Ares con un palo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me afectó, supongo.

Gabrielle se incorporó sobre un codo, preocupada.

—¿Está bien? —En su voz se advertía la rabia—. ¿Cómo han podido hacerle eso a un cachorrito inofensivo?

—Era div...ferente. —Le tembló la voz en mitad de la palabra y volvió a oír la voz suave de Alain—. No creo que aquí vean mucho de eso. —Observó antentamente el rostro de Gabrielle—. Supongo que por eso yo no les hago mucha gracia, aparte de lo que ocurrió en el pasado —dijo con tono ecuánime—. No soy... la típica chica de pueblo.

La bardo la miró a la cara largamente y luego sonrió.

—No, no lo eres.

Xena asintió.

—Y tú tampoco, bardo mía. —Tocó la nariz de Gabrielle con la punta del dedo—. No lo olvides.

Gabrielle notó que una sonrisa tonta se apoderaba de su rostro y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Cuando estaba a punto de contestar, los ojos de Xena se pusieron alerta y su cabeza se ladeó con un aire de estar a la escucha que la bardo conocía muy bien. Esperó en silencio, mientras Xena entornaba los ojos concentrándose. Vio que alzaba una ceja y que en el rostro de la guerrera aparecía una expresión vagamente risueña.

—Tu hermana viene para acá —le informó Xena—. A lo mejor te convendría...

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—Ah, sí. —Y volvió a ponerse la túnica, captando ahora de forma muy débil el ruido de alguien que subía las escaleras. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa pequeña que había en la habitación. La guerrera, tras vestirse a su vez, se quedó tumbada, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos detrás de la cabeza. Alguien llamó a la puerta con un golpe ligero e inseguro.


	23. Chapter 23

**La esencia de una guerrera 23**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—Sí —contestó Xena, adoptando un tono grave y ronco.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado y Lila asomó la cabeza, mirando primero a Xena y luego a Gabrielle con algo cercano al alivio.

—Bri, tienes que venir deprisa. Quiere que vayas —dijo, un poco jadeante—. Metrus está casa y quiere verte.

La expresión de Gabrielle se hizo cauta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Lila abrió la puerta del todo y entró en la habitación, fue hasta Gabrielle y la agarró del brazo.

—Escucha... no hagas que se enfade, Bri. No me ha explicado por qué, sólo me ha enviado a buscarte. —Lanzó una mirada a Xena y luego volvió a concentrarse en su hermana—. Estaba vociferando y hoy ha empezado a darle a la cerveza un poco temprano. Así que, por el amor de los dioses, ve de una vez.

Gabrielle notó que se le acaloraba la cara y era consciente de la intensa mirada de Xena por el rabillo del ojo.

—Está bien —replicó y se bajó de la mesa y, cuando apenas había avanzado un paso hacia la puerta, algo les bloqueó el paso a Lila y a ella.

Lila parpadeó, pues ni había visto a Xena pasar de su postura relajada en la cama a aparecer plantada como ahora, delante de ellas, con una mano en alto para detenerlas.

—Un momento. —Miró directamente a Gabrielle—. No suena muy amable.

La bardo avanzó, alzando su propia mano para tocar la de Xena.

—No pasa nada. Es que... se pone un poco... —Bajó la mirada al suelo y luego volvió a levantarla—. Ya sabes. —Recordó de repente la última conversación que había tenido con Xena sobre ese tema precisamente. _Ah, vamos, Xena, ¿no puedes soltarte la melena por una vez?_ Animándola a sobrepasar los límites que se había impuesto a sí misma. _No_ , replicó la guerrera, con la misma mirada directa que ahora. _Piensa en lo que soy, Gabrielle. Piénsalo bien. Ahora, ¿de verdad quieres que eso se descontrole?_ Eso la detuvo en seco. Y Xena vio que la comprensión se apoderaba de su rostro. _Exacto. Cuanto más fuerte eres, más responsable tienes que ser. No es divertido, Gabrielle. No soy amable cuando me emborracho. Podría morir gente. Algunos ya lo han hecho._ Y la bardo le pidió disculpas en voz baja y reflexionó sobre lo que le había pedido. Y luego, durante largo rato, estuvo pensando en por qué se lo había pedido.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Xena, en voz baja.

Lila se agitó.

—Lo habrá si no se da prisa —dijo, con tono apremiante—. Madre la está buscando por el resto del pueblo. Yo he venido directa aquí. —Lanzó una mirada inquieta a Xena—. Por favor...

Xena no le hizo ni caso.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó de nuevo, bajando un poco más la voz y acercándose más a la bardo.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—No lo sé. No creo. Todo debería ir bien. Seguro que sólo quiere lucir la... —Hizo una leve mueca—. La mercancía. —Notó el temblor de rabia que sacudía el cuerpo de Xena a través de sus dedos en contacto—. No pasará nada.

La larga y penetrante mirada de esos ojos azules la dejó algo temblorosa e intentó con todas sus fuerzas tranquilizar su mente y no dejar que la idea de enfrentarse a su padre, en esa casa, con una buena dosis de cerveza en el cuerpo, y a su posible marido le produjera un miedo muy irracional e infantil.

Le entraron unas ganas casi abrumadoras de dejarse caer de nuevo en ese sitio cálido y contarle a Xena... todo. Y mirarla y decir: _No quiero que siga haciéndome daño._ Porque sabía que eso era lo único que haría falta y sería tan fácil... y por un mero instante, le temblaron las palabras en los labios. Pero entonces la vieja culpabilidad acalló su voz y se sintió incapaz de traicionarlo. Incluso ante alguien que compartía su alma.

 _Tiene miedo._ Xena lo captó sin intentarlo siquiera. _Y está tratando de que yo no me dé cuenta. Supongo que le seguiré la corriente por ahora, y confío y espero que si de verdad ocurre algo, pueda llegar a tiempo de intervenir antes de que ocurra demasiado._

—Está bien —respondió Xena a regañadientes, al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás y se apartaba—. Pero...

—Lo sé —confirmó Gabrielle—. Lo sé. —Salió por la puerta detrás de Lila y bajó las escaleras, volviendo la mirada cuando llegó al rellano, y vio la cara tensa de preocupación de la guerrera. Le dio un poco de calor en medio del frío que se había apoderado de su pecho y logró saludarla agitando levemente la mano mientras terminaban de bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta de la posada.

Lila miraba nerviosa de un lado a otro mientras caminaban.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa. —Luego lanzó una mirada a Gabrielle—. No le has contado nada de... él. De nosotras. Lo que sea. ¿Verdad?

La bardo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lila con curiosidad—. Se supone que es amiga tuya. Menuda amiga, si no puedes contarle algo que te angustia tanto. Hasta yo me doy cuenta, Bri.

Gabrielle se paró en medio de la calle y agarró a su hermana del brazo, deteniéndola de un tirón.

—Escúchame bien —dijo, con la voz ronca de rabia—. Puedo contarle lo que sea. Lo que sea, Lila. Cosas que no podría contarte a ti, ni a madre, ni a nadie más, a ella se las he contado. —Una pausa—. Pero esto no puedo contárselo.

Lila se quedó mirándola.

—¿Por lo que pensaría?

La bardo cerró los ojos y soltó aliento con fuerza.

—Por lo que haría.

—Tenía entendido que ya no hacía esas cosas. ¿No es eso lo que me dijiste, Bri? —contraatacó Lila—. ¿O es sólo lo que a ti te gustaría creer?

Gabrielle la miró a los ojos.

—No, no lo es, y efectivamente, ya no lo hace. Pero esto es distinto. —Echó a andar de nuevo—. Porque se trata de mí.

Lila guardó silencio y adaptó su paso al de ella mientras subían por el camino que llevaba a la granja. Se detuvieron en la puerta y Gabrielle le puso una mano en el brazo a Lila.

—Tú no tienes por qué entrar —dijo en voz baja—. No tiene sentido que las dos pasemos por esto.

Lila la miró, asustada.

—Por favor, ten cuidado, Bri —susurró—. ¿Por favor? Hoy está fatal.

La bardo irguió los hombros y asintió.

—Lo tendré. —Y posó la mano sobre el cerrojo para abrir la puerta y lo echó a un lado.

Herodoto levantó la mirada cuando se abrió la puerta y dejó de golpe la copa en la mesa.

—¡Ya era hora! —gruñó—. ¿Dónde Hades te habías metido? —Esperó a que Gabrielle se volviera y cerrara la puerta y luego se volviera de nuevo hacia él. No contestó—. Ven, ha venido a verte tu futuro marido. —Indicó con la mano a una figura repantingada en la silla frente a él.

Metrus, como recordó Gabrielle de repente, siempre le había recordado a un animal de granja. Su estatura era superior a la media y era muy rechoncho. Llevaba el pelo, de un tono pajizo desvaído, muy corto, lo cual acentuaba la forma cuadrada de su cabeza y su rostro.

Gabrielle cruzó la estancia y se detuvo fuera del alcance de su padre, mirándolos a los dos. Sintió que ese miedo antiguo crecía en su interior y respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, intentando ahuyentar el pánico de su mente. Y del vínculo que tenía con Xena. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Metrus, que le sonrió con indolencia.

—Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Bri. Deja que te vea. —Se echó hacia delante y la miró—. Nada mal, pero que nada mal, Herodoto. Creo que me la quedaría aunque no se le dieran bien las historias. —Se echó a reír mirando a la bardo—. Tú y yo nos vamos a conocer muy bien, niña.

 _Dioses, dadme fuerzas para hacer esto_ , rezó mentalmente a toda prisa.

—Metrus. Hacía tiempo que no te veía. —Respiró hondo—. Y es una lástima, pero no voy a poder cumplir el contrato que tiene mi padre contigo. —Oyó la tos atragantada de Herodoto.

—No digas tonterías, niña. No es decisión tuya. Es mía —dijo su padre, farfullando un poco—. ¿O es que has olvidado la ley?

—No —respondió apagadamente. Y le citó la ley que le otorgaba jurisdicción sobre ella.

—De tus propios labios —dijo Metrus, encantado—. Y qué labios tan bonitos son. —Se echó a reír y se levantó, rodeó la mesa y se acercó a ella. Le sujetó la mandíbula con la mano y le volvió la cara de un lado a otro—. Una preciosidad, Herodoto. No pensé que fueras capaz. ¿Estás seguro de que es tuya?

Su padre soltó una risotada desagradable.

—Oh, sí. Estoy seguro. —Bebió un gran trago de cerveza y bajó la copa de golpe—. ¡Hécuba! ¡Más cerveza!

 _Tranquila, Gabrielle. Tranquila. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes con esto. Xena ha dicho que puedes. Y ella es la autoridad máxima al respecto._

—Existe otra ley que puedo citar que me exime de esta... obligación —dijo con tono apagado, pero frío. Y la citó.

Y los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Cómo que un poder soberano? ¿Es que alguien ha muerto y te ha hecho reina? —Metrus estalló en carcajadas, por fin.

—Pues sí, la reina Melosa de las amazonas, de hecho. —La declaración de Gabrielle cayó en otro frío silencio—. Así que lo siento, pero no. No puedo seguir adelante con esto. Tengo otras obligaciones. —Y vio los ojos horrorizados de su madre al otro lado de la habitación.

Metrus se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirándola.

—¿Dices que eres reina de las amazonas? —Alzó las cejas y sus labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa.

—No —respondió Gabrielle—. Lo dicen ellas. —Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón cuando su padre echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Sintió la sensación enervante del aire frío al acariciarle el cuello y se le erizó el pelo de la nuca como respuesta a una amenaza que no se veía ni se oía.

—Es culpa suya —dijo Herodoto con dificultad—. De esa maldita mujer antinatural. —De repente, se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó a Gabrielle en la cara con los nudillos de la mano izquierda.

Ella lo había visto venir, le había indicado su intención de un modo que ahora era capaz de interpretar sin dificultad, pero el cuerpo se le quedó paralizado y se negó a apartarse. En cambio, empezó a meterse hacia dentro, a encerrarse, para no estar ahí. Como en otra época. En otro tiempo, cuando ésa era la única manera que tenía de superar estos incidentes. Era consciente de que la estaba levantando y golpeando en el estómago, ese viejo truco para que no se vieran las marcas. Una vez, y otra, y ahora la tiró contra la pared y ella cayó al suelo, sin resistirse, esforzándose aún por no estar ahí. Por hacerse pequeña, y a lo mejor, si se hacía lo bastante pequeña, se olvidaría de ella y pasaría a otra cosa.

Y entonces su mano se deslizó a un lado y se posó sobre un trozo de madera redondo. Una firmeza lisa que su cuerpo conocía, aunque su mente le estuviera diciendo que no se moviera, que no rechistara. Que no estuviera ahí. Oyó sus pasos y supo que lo siguiente sería una patada. Quería quedarse allí tumbada. En serio, lo quería... pero su cuerpo la traicionó y cobró vida de repente, como si lo animara un espíritu que no era el suyo.

Él se acercó a trompicones, buscando un blanco, y cuando lo tuvo casi encima, se levantó del suelo y le golpeó la cabeza con la vara, con un crujido que resonó por la pequeña estancia. Y él se desplomó con estrépito y entonces ella volvió a su ser y se quedó mirando la vara como si nunca la hubiera visto.

Metrus se apartó de ella y alzó las manos.

—Está bien, bonita. Tranquilízate.

Gabrielle tomó aliento jadeante y se apoyó en la pared, temblando. Su madre se adelantó corriendo y se arrodilló al lado de su marido, tocándole la cabeza con cuidado. Entonces se volvió y miró a su hija.

Fue demasiado. Soltó la vara y fue tropezando hasta la puerta, consiguió abrir el cerrojo y bajó al camino, aunque las piernas apenas lograban sostenerla. Cuando apenas había dado diez pasos, se chocó con alguien que se movía a toda velocidad, alguien a quien su cuerpo reconoció y con el que se fundió con un alivio total.

—Oh, dioses —soltó con un susurro ronco—. Creo que lo he matado.

Xena se quedó paralizada y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. _Dioses, no..._ Levantó la mirada al oír que Lila llegaba a la carrera, con la cara blanca como una sábana. _Si lo ha hecho, será mejor que lo averigüe ahora._

—Gabrielle —dijo suavemente, agarrándola por los hombros—. Quédate aquí un momento. Siéntate. —La bardo se dejó llevar hasta una peña que había al borde del camino y se sentó allí, muda de horror—. Lila, quédate con ella —dijo la guerrera roncamente—. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Lila asintió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gabrielle. La bardo ni siquiera levantó la vista y siquió contemplando el vacío.

—¿Bri? —dijo la mujer morena suavemente—. ¿Bri? ¿Qué ha pasado? —No hubo respuesta.

Xena subió a largas zancadas por el camino y abrió la puerta de un tirón, pasando al interior. Metrus se colocó delante de ella, con los brazos extendidos, pero lo apartó con impaciencia de un empujón.

—Quita —le gruñó y luego se arrodilló junto a la figura tirada en el suelo, sin hacer caso de las frenéticas protestas de Hécuba. Examinó al hombre y advirtió que aún respiraba, aunque con un poco de dificultad.

Le puso los dedos en el punto del pulso y notó unos latidos firmes, si bien algo acelerados. Le colocó la cabeza de lado y examinó la herida sangrante, donde la vara lo había golpeado con fuerza suficiente para romper la piel del cráneo. Palpó suavemente con dedos conocedores y notó sólo un leve hundimiento del hueso que había debajo. Y sintió una acometida de alivio tan intensa que casi se mareó. Miró a Hécuba, que se había quedado sin protestas.

—Es una ligera fractura —dijo, con tono tranquilo y seguro—. Si lo acuestas, mantenle la cabeza en alto y que no se agite. Seguro que se recupera.

Hécuba se quedó mirándola largamente estrechando los ojos.

—¿Eres sanadora? —preguntó por fin, con tono incrédulo.

Xena se levantó y de repente se sintió muy harta de este lugar y de esta gente.

—Sí. Me viene bien, dado mi trabajo. —Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero Metrus la detuvo en seco—. Quita de en medio —le gruñó.

—Espera un momento, Xena —protestó Metrus—. Tenemos que dar aviso al alguacil. Yo soy testigo... la chica se ha puesto como loca y lo ha atacado. —Se le puso cara de satisfacción—. No podemos permitir que una persona así de... inestable... ande por ahí suelta, seguro que lo comprendes.

La guerrera se dejó arrebatar por una ola de frío gélido.

—He visto las marcas que tiene en la cara, Metrus.

—Bueno —ronroneó el comerciante—. Aquí todo el mundo dirá otra cosa. —Sonrió—. Y si está loca, no tiene derechos... pero yo estoy dispuesto a hacerme cargo de la pobrecilla... —Su voz se ahogó de golpe por una mano que lo agarró de la garganta y le cortó la respiración, al tiempo que lo levantaba por el aire y lo estampaba contra el suelo.

—Ah, no —dijo una voz grave y ronca—. Ni mucho menos, Metrus. —Xena apretó más y se arrodilló sobre su pecho—. Verás, Gabrielle... es buena persona. Incluso provocada por alguien que quería hacerle daño, no ha sido capaz de darle un golpe mortal. Ni por asomo. Físicamente, es capaz de ello, ¿pero mentalmente...? No. Gabrielle no.

Al hombre se le estaba poniendo la cara morada y tenía los ojos desorbitados.

—Pero yo sí, Metrus. La verdad es que yo no soy buena persona. Y para proteger a Gabrielle, soy capaz de hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa. —Su voz se convirtió en un ronroneo ronco—. Podría matarte con tal facilidad... —Volvió a apretar la mano y él empezó a ahogarse. Se inclinó más sobre él—. Ése tiene suerte de que fuera ella la que tenía la vara y no yo. Tiene suerte de que yo no haya visto cómo la golpeaba, porque si no, estaríais recogiendo sus pedazos por toda la habitación.

Entonces aflojó un poco la mano y le permitió aspirar aire unas cuantas veces entrecortadamente.

—Así que piénsatelo muy bien antes de seguir por ese camino, amigo mío. Cerciórate de que comprendes las consecuencias que eso tendría. —Una pausa—. ¿Me entiendes?

Metrus se quedó mirándola, intentando permanecer totalmente inmóvil. Ella seguía con la mano tensa alrededor de su cuello, oprimiéndole el pecho con su peso, y cuando la miró a los ojos, no le cupo duda alguna de que una sola palabra equivocada, un solo gesto equivocado por su parte sería lo último que haría en su vida. De modo que ésta era la Xena de las leyendas. No estaba tan enterrada, después de todo.

—Sí —graznó.

—Bien —replicó Xena suavemente, y lo soltó. Y al levantarse y volverse, se encontró con los ojos de Hécuba y en ellos descubrió una inesperada calidez. Se quedaron mirándose largos instantes. Y entonces:

—Mantenle la cabeza en alto —le aconsejó Xena, tras lo cual se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose sólo para recoger la vara tirada de Gabrielle y llevársela consigo.

El sol bajo de la tarde la deslumbró un momento y cuando se le despejó la vista, distinguió a Lila, claramente agitada, que tenía agarrada a Gabrielle por los hombros y la zarandeaba. Entonces los ojos de Xena se posaron sobre la figura inmóvil sentada en la roca y se olvidó de todo lo demás. Había visto a Gabrielle con toda clase de humores, presa de numerosas emociones, tanto buenas como malas, pero nunca había visto así a la bardo. Había una expresión terrible de horror vacío en sus ojos, una expresión perdida que golpeó a Xena de lleno en el estómago e hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Porque esa expresión ya la había visto en otras ocasiones. En las aldeas que su ejército había arrasado. En los ojos de los supervivientes que habían perdido parte de su humanidad por su culpa. Recorrió los últimos metros medio aturdida, sin oír la pregunta repetida de Lila, consciente tan sólo de esos mortecinos ojos verdes que no se posaban en los suyos.

Xena se arrodilló y con mucho cuidado cubrió las manos apretadas de Gabrielle con las suyas. Y esperó. Hasta que la cabeza rubia se alzó mínimamente y, como de muy lejos, apareció una chispa diminuta que parecía reconocer el rostro impasible que la miraba.

—Gabrielle —dijo, suavemente, al ver aquello—. No pasa nada. Se pondrá bien.

Gabrielle había seguido sin estar ahí todo el tiempo que Xena había estado lejos de ella, hundiéndose cada vez más dentro de sí misma, tanto para escapar del dolor que le machacaba la cabeza como para huir del vívido recuerdo de lo que había sentido cuando su vara golpeó a su padre en la cabeza. Lila la había zarandeado y le había hablado, pero su mente se negaba a oír las palabras o a reaccionar al zarandeo. Simplemente... no estaba ahí. Era más apacible. Más fácil simplemente... ser.

Pero ahora, había unas manos encima de las suyas, un tacto que reconocía, y sentía un tirón cálido contra el que sus desesperados intentos de escapar no surtían efecto. Era una cuerda salvavidas y, por mucho que intentara no hacer caso, la cuerda se enrolló alrededor de su alma y la atrajo de nuevo al aquí y ahora, donde unos conocidos ojos azules esperaban para reunirse con los suyos. Entonces las palabras hicieron mella en su entendimiento y Gabrielle sintió que se le quitaba de encima una losa que la había estado aplastando.

—¿No he...? —Su voz sonaba ronca, incluso para ella misma.

—No —fue la tranquila respuesta, acompañada de una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se metió dentro de ella y le capturó el corazón y la apartó aún más del entumecimiento que amenazaba con apoderarse de nuevo de ella—. Le va a doler mucho la cabeza durante unos días, pero eso es todo. —Xena hizo una pausa—. Te lo prometo.

Gabrielle dejó caer la cabeza y posó la vista en el suelo, dejándose arrastrar por una ola de alivio intranquilo. Todavía se sentía a punto de desmoronarse, pero notaba que se estaba calmando y enfrentándose al presente. No muy bien, pensó, pero era un comienzo. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de Xena, llenos de una intensa preocupación.

—Gracias. —Incluso consiguió amagar apenas una sonrisa, que le fue correspondida de inmediato.

Xena le soltó las manos y echó la cabeza de la bardo a un lado con delicadeza, examinándole la cara.

—Hay que ponerte unos paños fríos ahí —comentó, reprimiendo la rabia hirviente que no paraba de amenazar con lanzarla de nuevo por ese camino para entrar en la casa, aunque el hombre estuviera inconsciente—. Vamos. —Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Gabrielle, quien la cogió y dejó que la guerrera la pusiera en pie.

—Lila... —dijo la bardo, volviendo la cabeza—. ¿Podrías...?

Su hermana asintió despacio.

—Te llevo tus cosas. —Sin preguntas, sin comentarios, así sin más.

—Le dije... —Gabrielle tomó aliento y notó que Xena le estrechaba la mano—. Le dije que no me iba a ir con Metrus. Le dije por qué no tenía obligación de hacerlo. —Dirigió una mirada atormentada a Xena—. Dijo... te echó a ti la culpa. —Un largo silencio—. Y entonces... —Dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando el vacío—. No sé qué me pasó —continuó por fin, con tono apagado y desconcertado—. Sólo intentaba... escapar. Y entonces... —Sus ojos se posaron en la vara que estaba tirada en el suelo donde la había dejado Xena—. Supongo que me caí encima de eso... y de repente la tenía en las manos... y... —Se calló de nuevo y esta vez no continuó.

—Y entonces hiciste lo que tu cuerpo está entrenado para hacer cuando alguien lo ataca —dijo Xena, con tono pragmático.

—No... no... no era eso... él no estaba... —La bardo dudó y entonces se volvió a callar.

—Vamos —suspiró Xena, pasando la mano al hombro de Gabrielle. Miró a Lila, que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo—. A tu madre seguro que le vendría bien ver una cara amiga —dijo, en voz baja—. Yo me ocupo de tu hermana.

Lila la miró, por una vez sin rencor. En sus oscuros ojos garzos sólo había cansancio.

—Lo sé —contestó con tono apagado—. Más tarde os llevo sus cosas. —Inclinó levemente la cabeza, luego se dio la vuelta y subió despacio por el camino hacia la granja.

Xena dejó la mano apoyada en la espalda de Gabrielle durante el silencioso trayecto de vuelta a la posada, manteniendo el contacto con la bardo, cuyo rostro había adoptado una expresión impasible. No hicieron caso de las miradas de la gente que almorzaba en la posada, subieron las escaleras y cerraron la puerta de la pequeña habitación al pasar.

Una vez dentro, Xena dejó la vara que aún llevaba apoyada en la pared y se quedó mirando con ojos preocupados a Gabrielle, que bajó la mirada al recibir el saludo entusiasta del encantado Ares. La bardo se agachó despacio, cogió al lobezno, lo acunó entre sus brazos y hundió la cara en su pelo suave.

—¿Ruu? —gorjeó él, mordisqueándole la oreja que tenía a tiro.

—Oh, Ares... —susurró ella entrecortadamente—. Con lo dulce y cariñoso que eres... ¿cómo ha podido alguien hacerte daño?

A Xena se le cortó el aliento. _Maldición... ¿qué le digo? ¿Qué podría decir nadie? Esto no es... una de las muchas cosas que sé hacer y me siento perdida._

—¿Gabrielle? —dijo por fin, titubeando. La bardo la miró con ojos ensombrecidos—. Mm... deja que te vea ese arañazo. —Hurgó en una alforja en busca de su botiquín, consciente de que Gabrielle se había acercado y ahora estaba parada junto a su hombro. Levantó la vista hacia la bardo y trató de sonreírle tranquilizadora.

—Te lo tendría que haber contado —murmuró Gabrielle, con ojos torturados—. Tendría que... quería hacerlo... oh, dioses... —Se le doblaron las rodillas y Xena la agarró, acunándola y deslizándose por la pared hasta que las dos acabaron en el suelo y la guerrera abrazó estrechamente a su compañera, cuyo cuerpo se estremecía presa de sollozos incontrolables e histéricos.

Xena cerró los ojos y aguantó. _Maldición... ¿qué hago? Vale... vale... cálmate, Xena. Vas a poner las cosas peor. Respira y relájate, respira... eso es..._

—Te tengo —susurró—. Gabrielle, tranquila. Te tengo.

Por fin el llanto de la bardo se fue calmando y cerró los ojos y se quedó tranquila en brazos de Xena. _Seguro que la he medio matado del susto_ , pensó vagamente la mente cansada de Gabrielle. _Odia esta clase de cosas... pero me hacía falta... y no podía acudir a nadie más. Ni querría, a decir verdad. No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de hacerle eso, a él._ Miró a Xena a la cara, iluminada a medias por el sol de la tarde que entraba por el ventanuco.

—Te he mojado toda —dijo, con una mueca por la ronquera de su voz.

Xena la miró y sonrió levemente.

—No pasa nada —comentó, al tiempo que soltaba una mano y hurgaba en su botiquín, que se había caído cuando agarró a la bardo. Sacó un trapo de lino y le secó con cuidado las lágrimas de la cara—. ¿Mejor? —preguntó, y sonrió más a Gabrielle cuando la bardo asintió.

—Sí. —Gabrielle carraspeó—. Ay.

La guerrera sintió una acometida de alivio. Gabrielle estaba muy alterada, sí, pero esa expresión de horror tenso y distante había desaparecido y parecía más en su ser.

—Aguanta —contestó y alargó la mano hacia la pequeña chimenea, puso la olla de agua a calentar, luego sacó un par de frasquitos de su botiquín y agarró una taza de la mesa situada por encima de su morena cabeza.

Gabrielle observaba distraída, demasiado cansada para moverse o hablar, mientras Xena mezclaba eficazmente los ingredientes en la taza y los cubría con el agua ya caliente. Un agradable y vaporoso aroma se elevó de la taza y la bardo sonrió.

—Mmm... tus remedios deberían oler así más a menudo —bromeó suavemente mientras la guerrera le pasaba la taza con una sonrisa. Metió casi la nariz en el líquido y dejó que el dulce aroma a menta le invadiera los pulmones—. ¿De verdad es bueno para mí? No me lo puedo creer. —Miró rápidamente a Xena, que se limitó a asentir. Bebió un sorbito, lo dejó caer por la garganta dolorida con placer y luego volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de la guerrera—. Es maravilloso —suspiró.

—Para que te mejore la cabeza —replicó Xena, apartándole delicadamente el pelo de los ojos—. Y... he pensado que también te vendrían bien unos mimos por dentro.

Gabrielle se sonrió y bebió un gran sorbo de su taza.

—Tienes razón —reconoció—. Y también sobre lo de que me duele la cabeza. —Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo de Xena y se puso seria de nuevo—. Lo siento.

Xena arrugó en entrecejo.

—¿El qué?

La bardo cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Esto... todo. Arrastrarte hasta aquí. —Abrió los ojos parpadeando y miró por la ventana—. Sé que odias esta clase de cosas. Tendría que haberte convencido para que fueras a la fiesta.

—Gabrielle. —El tono de Xena, frío y directo, detuvo el discurso inconexo de la bardo—. Corta ese rollo, ahora mismo.

Gabrielle se paró en seco y la miró sorprendida.

—No, en serio... creo que...

—Basta —fue la firme respuesta—. Lo digo en serio. No hay otro lugar donde quiera estar en estos momentos más que éste. —Clavó en Gabrielle su mirada más intensa—. No te vas a disculpar por esto. No ha sido culpa tuya. Nada de todo ello. Tú no has hecho nada para que ocurra esto, ¿está claro?

—Algo debo de haber hecho —fue la lúgubre respuesta. Tenía los ojos desenfocados—. Siempre intentaba averiguar qué era lo que había hecho... para no volver a hacerlo. Con el tiempo, perdí la cuenta. —Se le quebró la voz—¾. Había tantas razones... —Levantó la mirada y vio la expresión angustiada de Xena. Notó la rabia rebosante que bullía bajo la superficie, rabia que no era contra ella, sino por ella.

 _Mi protectora..._ Sintió un calor que le empezó en la boca del estómago y se fue extendiendo hacia fuera. _¿Es consciente de la sensación tan maravillosa que es en estos momentos? No... seguro que no... a lo mejor ya va siendo hora de decírselo... y de decirle por qué esta aldeana tan irritantemente terca se pegó a ella como una garrapata para seguirla por media Grecia._

—Xena...

—¿Sí? —fue la respuesta levemente ronca.

Gabrielle tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—¿Tú siempre has querido ser guerrera?

Xena la miró sorprendida un momento.

—Sí. Creo que sí. —Se rió un poco por lo bajo—. Lyceus y yo... jugábamos con palos como si fueran espadas y hacíamos como que librábamos batallas desde que tengo uso de memoria.

La bardo asintió despacio.

—Eso pensaba. ¿A tu madre le gustaba?

La guerrera se lo pensó un momento.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que habría preferido que me dedicara a un oficio más apacible, pero nunca me dijo que no podía hacerlo.

—¿Alguna vez te lo dijo alguien? —insistió Gabrielle, satisfaciendo de paso una curiosidad que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No —fue la previsible respuesta—. No, nunca. Mm... bueno, una persona lo intentó. Una vez.

—¿Y?

—Que le di una paliza. —La respuesta abochornada de Xena hizo reír a la bardo.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si alguien... a quien quisieras... hubiera intentado impedir que fueras guerrera? —Ahora su mirada era seria y al levantarla, vio que la de Xena también lo era, pues había entendido por dónde iba la conversación.

Xena dudó largo rato antes de contestar, porque sabía dónde quería ir a parar Gabrielle y porque su respuesta revelaría mucho sobre su forma de ser.

—¿Qué habría hecho? —Una pausa, porque se detuvo a mirar en su interior, y dio una respuesta sincera—. No lo habría dejado. Forma parte de mí de tal manera... que no lo habría dejado. Me habría opuesto.

—Eso es lo que pensaba —contestó la bardo suavemente—. Porque es una de las cosas que más quiero de ti. Nunca lo dejas. —Sonrió a su compañera con dulzura—. Siempre me dices cómo te inspiro para hacer las cosas... Me pregunto si te das cuenta de hasta qué punto es mutuo.

Observó el rostro de Xena, vio su expresión de sorpresa y su mente de bardo se puso de inmediato a buscar formas de describir ese momento, de describir el sol dorado que iluminaba la mitad de su perfil y dejaba la otra mitad en sombra, salvo por el brillo reluciente de sus ojos.

—Yo siempre he sido capaz de inventarme historias —empezó, apartando los ojos de los de Xena y posándolos en la cabeza peluda de Ares, acurrucado junto al muslo de Xena—. Me encantaba hacerlo... y se las contaba a todo el mundo. Incluso las que eran una tontería.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de la guerrera silenciosa.

—Mis primeros recuerdos de mi padre eran... Me sentaba sobre su rodilla para hacerme botar, cuando era muy pequeña. Iba a los sitios con él. —Miró a Xena—. Él era mi mundo.

Un largo silencio esta vez, mientras volvía a armarse de valor.

—No sé cuándo cambió aquello... pero fue como si un día simplemente... —Cerró los ojos—. Se enfadó. Y se quedó así. —Respiró hondo—. A lo mejor sólo era la cerveza, a lo mejor era... que en realidad quería un hijo. No lo sé. —Se frotó los ojos—. Cuando me quedaba con mis tíos, era estupendo. Podía jugar por todas partes, ya sabes, y contar historias y ser... normal, supongo. —Tragó con dificultad. Y casi perdió la serenidad cuando Xena se echó hacia delante y la besó suavemente en la frente.

—No tienes que... —empezó a decir la guerrera, pero se detuvo cuando Gabrielle le posó ligeramente los dedos en los labios.

—Sí... tengo que hacerlo. Quiero que lo sepas. —Sonrió sin ganas—. En casa, era otra cosa. No le gustaba que contara historias, decía que era un juego estúpido y... —Hizo una pausa—. Y con el tiempo, cuando me pillaba, me... —Un largo silencio—. Hacía algo para convencerme de que no lo volviera a hacer. —Se le cortó el aliento—. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo hizo... yo... yo... —Se le apagó la voz y se quedó inmóvil, tragando e intentando no venirse abajo. Entonces los brazos de Xena la ciñeron con fuerza, llenándola de una sensación de seguridad que le permitió recuperar la serenidad después de tomar aliento estremecida varias veces.

—Bueno, el caso es —prosiguió por fin—, que al cabo de un tiempo, me resultó mucho más fácil... olvidarme de las historias. Me dolía demasiado... y me tenían muy ocupada, convirtiéndome en la aldeana modelo, lista para el matrimonio. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Xena y leyeron en ellos la mezcla de tristeza y dolor y rabia absoluta—. Me sentía como si me estuvieran embutiendo en una caja. Y no tenía forma de salir. Cada ejemplo que recibía era para ilustrar su manera de hacer las cosas. La chicas no pueden ser bardos. Las chicas no pueden ser fuertes. Sólo podía quedarme ahí sentada, en silencio, haciendo las tareas que debía hacer. —Se le puso la voz un poco ronca—. Y lo hacía. Porque no veía otra posibilidad. Pero sufría. —Cerró los ojos un momento—. Y me sentía tan... perdida.

Bebió un sorbo de la infusión ya fría de su taza.

—Y entonces, un día, bajé al río con mi hermana y las demás chicas del pueblo para recoger agua. —Se le empezó a formar una leve sonrisa en la cara—. Nos detuvieron unos tratantes de esclavos. Recuerdo que pensé: "Oye, Gabrielle, fíjate. Éste es el momento en que, en una de tus historias, aparece el héroe y nos salva". —Bajó la voz—. Pero yo sabía que en la vida real no había héroes y que no me iban a salvar y... no sé si me habría importado. —Se quedó mirando por la ventana, recordando aquel día, que había empezado mal, con una paliza después del desayuno, cuando rompió un plato ante sus ojos críticos, y que fue a peor, cuando las atacaron los tratantes.

Entonces su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba a Xena, cuyo rostro estaba ahora casi totalmente envuelto en sombras. Salvo los ojos, que reflejaban los tenues destellos del sol.

—Entonces me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida. —Meneó la cabeza—. Apareció una heroína que nos salvó. Igualito que en una historia. Y no sólo eras una heroína, sino que hiciste añicos todas las normas que me habían enseñado sobre lo que es la gente y lo que se puede ser. Xena, ahí estabas plantada, sin armas, sin miedo, y machacaste a aquellos soldados como si no fueran nada. Eras más fuerte que ellos y más inteligente que ellos y, lo que es más, te daba igual quién lo supiera. —Cerró los ojos y dio una palmadita a la guerrera en la tripa—. Ese día cambiaste todo mi mundo.

Xena seguía en silencio, escuchando, observando, adquiriendo un punto de vista sobre Gabrielle que nunca se había esperado. Una explicación, por fin, de por qué se había marchado de casa, dejado a su familia, abandonado todo lo que conocía para seguir a una ex señora de la guerra medio loca y adentrarse en la intemperie, directa a las penalidades y a una probable muerte prematura.

—Decidí, en ese mismo momento, que ésta era mi única oportunidad. Te iba a seguir, tanto si querías como si no, hasta donde tuviera que llegar porque tenía esta única posibilidad de ser más de lo que Potedaia me iba a permitir ser —continuó Gabrielle, tomando aliento de nuevo—. Y eso hice. Y rezaba todas las noches a los dioses para que no me enviaras de vuelta antes de que hubiera aprendido lo suficiente de ti para poder valerme por mí misma. —Sonrió levemente—. Entonces, un día, me di cuenta de que había empezado a rezar para que no me enviaras de vuelta en cualquier caso, porque... no quería dejarte.

Se miraron en momentáneo silencio.

—Entonces pensé que eso era muy egoísta por mi parte. Y traté... de volver a casa... porque pensaba que debías de estar harta de mí —continuó Gabrielle, mirando hacia la ventana—. Y porque no creía que... bueno, da igual.

—No me soprendió en absoluto que te marcharas —intervino Xena por primera vez desde hacía mucho rato—. Sólo que no me esperaba para nada que fueras a volver. Yo... nunca comprendí muy bien por qué lo hiciste... bueno, tardé mucho. Pensaba que había sitios mucho mejores en los que podías estar, en lugar de estar conmigo. —Había una dulce tristeza en sus ojos que conmovió a Gabrielle profundamente.

—Sé que eso pensabas —susurró la bardo—. Pero entonces, durante mi noche de bodas, me quedé tumbada en la oscuridad. Pérdicas estaba dormido, pero yo no podía... sólo podía pensar en ti y en lo que había visto en tus ojos cuando nos dijimos adiós. —Levantó la vista—. Porque era un adiós, ¿verdad? Nunca te habría vuelto a ver, ¿no?

Xena tomó aire una vez, y luego otra. Y tragó saliva.

—Habría sido un adiós. Yo... Gabrielle, lo que te dije, lo dije en serio, pero es que... no podía. — _Ya tenías mi corazon, amiga mía, y la idea de perder tu amistad hizo que esa noche fuera la peor que había pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo que la noche siguiente fue peor, cuando pensé que había perdido tu alma por Calisto después de todo lo demás._

—Lo sabía —respondió Gabrielle—. Lo noté... y eso me causó tal dolor que casi no podía respirar. —Suspiró—. Pero tenía la esperanza de que, al hacer eso, podría hacer por madre y por Lila lo que tú habías hecho por mí. Marcar una diferencia. —Meneó la cabeza—. Pero no habría sido así. No estaba preparada para eso, Xena. No tengo tu fuerza.

Apuró la taza casi vacía y se quedó mirándola.

—No me gustaba quién era yo en aquel entonces, Xena. —Miró a la guerrera directamente a los ojos—. Pero sí que me gusta quién soy ahora. Y jamás me habría convertido en esa persona si tú no me hubieras mostrado el camino. —Una pausa—. Así que, incluso si no estuviera... —sonrió dulcemente—, perdidamente enamorada de ti, e incluso si no fuéramos amigas íntimas... seguirías siendo la persona más importante de mi vida. Porque me devolviste mis sueños.

Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Xena, notando los fuertes brazos que la estrechaban con una intensidad fiera, y oyó que la guerrera tragaba varias veces sin intentar hablar.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo —murmuró—. Pero mi padre... es que... no podía... lo siento, Xena. Siento haber... querido intentar ayudarlas.

—Sshh. No pasa nada —dijo la guerrera, con voz ronca—. No pasa nada.

—No —replicó Gabrielle—. Sí que pasa. —Sus manos aferraron convulsas la túnica de cuero de Xena—. Tendría que haber... Pérdicas me amaba, eso lo sé. Y, en cierto modo, yo también lo quería a él. Era bueno y me necesitaba y... —Se quedó callada un momento—. Pero lo que sentía por ti era muchísimo más profundo, y tocaba puntos que él ni siquiera podía imaginar y mucho menos intentar alcanzar. Y esa noche me quedé allí tumbada y lo supe y sentí un gran dolor... y me di cuenta de que uno de los motivos por los que de verdad estaba haciendo esto era... que creía que si volvía a casa y era buena, a lo mejor... a lo mejor mi padre me sonreiría. —Se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo—. Xena, no puedo evitarlo. Es mi padre y lo quiero. Aunque él no... —No pudo terminar esa idea—. Y... deseaba tanto recuperar su aprobación que casi... no, sin casi... sacrifiqué lo más importante de mi vida. —Tragó con dificultad—. A la persona más importante. Y me siento tan... me odio cuando lo pienso.

—Oh, Gabrielle —susurró Xena, acariciéndole el pelo con ternura, al ver las lágrimas que oscurecían más su túnica de cuero—. No es culpa tuya.

—Sí que lo es —dijo la bardo con voz ronca—. Es culpa mía que Pérdicas muriera. Es culpa mía.

—No —fue la rápida y firme respuesta—. No, mírame. —Xena soltó una mano y obligó a Gabrielle a levantar la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Intentó dejar de lado sus propias emociones casi descontroladas cuando vio la necesidad desesperada que había en ellos—. Escúchame, bardo mía... eso no fue culpa tuya. —Gabrielle guardó silencio, mirándola a la cara—. La única que tiene la culpa de aquello es Calisto, Gabrielle. No tú, no yo. — _He tardado lo mío en aceptarlo, ¿no?_ ¾. Y... yo no te culpo por haber decidido vivir con él. De verdad que tenías mi bendición... quiero que lo creas.

La bardo la miró parpadeando.

—Dime que aquello no te hizo daño —fue el leve susurro, con el rostro paralizado.

Xena tomó aliento y se quedó mirándola. Supo al ver que Gabrielle cerraba de golpe los ojos que su respuesta era evidente incluso antes de hablar.

—No puedo decirte eso —confesó—. Sabes que no puedo... —Dejó de hablar cuando el doloroso recuerdo de todo aquello se volcó sobre su consciencia—. Sí, me hizo daño —dijo por fin, encontrándose con la mirada torturada de la bardo—. Dejarte allí fue... fue duro para mí. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero habría merecido la pena, para mí, por verte feliz. Y, Gabrielle, ésa es la única verdad que importa.

Gabrielle tragó convulsivamente.

—No se debería hacer daño a las personas que se quiere, Xena. No está bien. —Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana—. Así que supongo que mi padre... Ojalá supiera qué he hecho para que me odie tanto.

Y ahí estaba el problema central, pensó Xena, porque no lograba imaginar cómo alguien... cómo nadie... podía hacer daño a una persona como... _Vale... vale... respira hondo, Xena. No puedes ayudarla si te hundes. Está hecha trizas... depende de ti para encontrar sentido a todo esto. Por los dioses. ¿Qué le digo? Me imagino como se debía de sentir, tan pequeña, tan inocente, y que alguien... ¿cómo consiguió confiar en nadie después de eso?_

 _Lo consiguió..._ La idea llegó inexorable a su conclusión lógica, mientras ella susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a la figura callada e inmóvil. _Lo consiguió porque su necesidad de querer y ser querida es más fuerte que su necesidad de odiar y eso tiene el poder suficiente. Es a lo que se agarra. Por los dioses. Y conozco la respuesta a por lo menos una pregunta que tiene._

—Gabrielle —Xena dio un tono grave y urgente a su voz, lo cual hizo que la bardo levantara la vista—. Quiero que me escuches.

Gabrielle echó la cabeza a un lado y la miró, esperando.

—Aquí estoy —dijo, con voz cansada.

—Bien —contestó Xena—. Creo que te das cuenta de que estoy muy alterada, ¿no?

—Sí —replicó la bardo.

—Vale. No puedo... Gabrielle, apenas me comprendo a mí misma, y mucho menos a otras personas, pero sí que sé esto... y quiero que tú lo sepas: cuando alguien hace daño a otra persona, a alguien como tú, que no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie, pues... esa persona no te odia, Gabrielle. Esa persona odia algo de sí misma. Y... es esa parte de sí misma a la que ataca. No a ti. Jamás a ti... tú sólo eras una niña, Gabrielle. Sólo eras una niña pequeña y preciosa, que veía cosas que otros no veían. Tú nunca hiciste nada.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándola largos instantes. Mirándola a la cara. Respirando.

—Eso no puede ser cierto —susurró por fin, pero su tono rogaba a Xena que la convenciera.

La guerrera le puso una mano en la mejilla y sonrió con tristeza.

—Es cierto, bardo mía. —Hizo una pausa y observó los pensamientos que cruzaban por esos ojos verdes—. No soy yo quién para dar definiciones del bien y del mal, pero para mí... para mí, Gabrielle, tú eres todo lo que es bueno. —Vaciló—. Porque yo sé lo que es odiarte a ti misma, tanto que lo pagas con cualquiera. Con todo el mundo. Quieres que sufran tanto como sufres tú.

La bardo se lo pensó largamente, apoyada allí apaciblemente, mientras el vivo ocaso carmesí se derramaba dentro de la habitación, tiñéndola de una luz que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y parte del de Xena. Escuchaba los ruidos sordos del martillo del herrero allí fuera. Olía el aroma a madera polvorienta de la habitación y las repentinas vaharadas de carne asada procedentes del interior de la posada. Notaba la cuna firme y segura de los brazos de Xena y el leve cosquilleo de la respiración regular de la guerrera sobre la oreja, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en un ancho hombro.

—Voy a... tardar un tiempo en asimilar esa idea —dijo por fin, enunciando despacio, como si saboreara las palabras—. Voy a tardar. —Y alzó los ojos hacia los de Xena, inquisitiva.

Xena se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Tenemos una vida entera.

Por fin, obtuvo una sonrisa auténtica de la joven.

—Sigue recordándomelo, ¿vale? —contestó Gabrielle suavemente, alargando la mano y frotando el brazo de Xena. Poco a poco, muy despacio, su mundo volvía a enderezarse, afirmado por el calor que notaba a su alrededor. _Creo... que voy a estar bien_ , se dijo a sí misma.

—Además, no es posible que hubieras renunciado a tus sueños tan deprisa, bardo mía —añadió Xena, ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo—. Te ofreciste a ti misma en lugar de Lila, si mal no recuerdo... es lo primero que me llamó la atención. —En su cara se formó una lenta sonrisa—. Me quedé impresionada por el heroísmo de esta aldeana enfrentada a todos esos tratantes de esclavos.

Gabrielle se echó a reír suavemente.

—Fue una idiotez. —Se sonrojó ligeramente—. ¿De verdad te quedaste impresionada?

—Pues sí —reconoció Xena, abrazándola con más fuerza—. De verdad. —Se puso seria—. Estaba a punto de rendirme, Gabrielle. Estaba harta de luchar... pero tú me recordaste que siempre hay algo por lo que vale la pena luchar.

La bardo no contestó, pero sus ojos recuperaron parte de su brillo natural y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Xena bajó la cabeza y miró la taza que seguía sujetando.

—¿Eso está vacío?

—Mm... sí —contestó Gabrielle, levantando la mirada.

—Ah, bien —replicó Xena y la miró a los ojos—. Porque quería decirte que te quiero y la última vez me mojaste entera.

Gabrielle no pudo reprimir una breve carcajada.

—Ay. —Hizo una mueva de dolor—. No me hagas reír.

La preocupación asomó a los ojos de Xena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que te ha...? —Su mano tocó la parte superior del pecho de la bardo y ésta se encogió—. Maldición —soltó—. Aguanta. —Dicho lo cual, se levantó, levantando a la vez a Gabrielle, fue hasta la cama y depositó a la bardo con delicadeza—. Tendrías que habérmelo dicho...

—¿Y perderme cómo me decías que me quieres? —Gabrielle sonrió con cansancio—. Ni hablar. —Se relajó mientras Xena le abría la túnica y la tocaba con mucho cuidado con la yema de los dedos—. Ay —bufó la bardo cuando le tocó un punto especialmente dolorido.

—Perdona —murmuró Xena—. Has tenido suerte. Sólo son contusiones, creo. No tienes nada roto. —Miró a Gabrielle a la cara—. Te voy a vendar, luego te vas a tomar una cosa y vas a dormir un rato.

—Me parece buena idea —reconoció la bardo—. Ni te imaginas el dolor de cabeza que tengo.

Xena le apartó el pelo dorado rojizo de los ojos.

—Sí, lo sé. —Suspiró disgustada—. Lo sé. —Fue a su botiquín y regresó con unos vendajes de lino, que extendió con cuidado y untó con aceite de un tarro que también había sacado. Luego ayudó a la bardo a sentarse, le puso los vendajes con pericia y se los ató con un ligero tirón—. Hala.

—Oye... da calor —comentó Gabrielle, tocando la tela—. ¿Qué es eso?

Xena cogió el aceite que quedaba y lo miró.

—Es una mezcla de aceites... hace que circule la sangre cuando estás lesionada. Ayuda a que te cures más rápido.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Gabrielle, intrigada a su pesar—. ¿Ése es tu secreto? —Le dio un leve codazo a la guerrera.

Xena se rió por lo bajo.

—No, lo mío es natural. Pero nunca viene mal usarlo. —Volvió a la mesa, preparó otra mezcla en la taza olvidada de Gabrielle, dudó, luego meneó la cabeza y añadió algunos ingredientes más que no solía incluir en esta mezcla. Echó el agua caliente, lo removió un poco y luego lo llevó donde la bardo aguardaba en silencio—. Toma —dijo y se lo pasó—. Bébetelo todo.

Gabrielle asintió y bebió un sorbito.

—Espera... ¿dos veces en un mismo día me das algo que sabe bien sacado de esa bolsa? Debo de estar soñando. —Miró a Xena con falsa expresión de pasmo.

—Sí —dijo Xena, perdiendo el aire de buen humor—. Supongo que he querido mejorar un poco un día muy malo. —Se volvió hacia la mesa, pero notó una mano que salía disparada y le agarraba la túnica de cuero, y se detuvo. E intentó controlar sus emociones antes de volverse de nuevo.

Lo consiguió sólo en parte, a juzgar por la reacción de los ojos verdes de Gabrielle. La bardo dejó la taza en la mesilla de noche, se levantó de la cama y rodeó a la mujer más alta con los brazos de un solo movimiento repentino. Notó que la guerrera le devolvía el abrazo, aunque con más delicadeza.

—Gracias —dijo con sencillez.

Xena tomó aliento entrecortadamente.

—Verte herida y no poder... hacer algo con... me cuesta mucho, Gabrielle —logró decir.

La bardo asintió contra su pecho.

—Lo sé. Pero... me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Te... te necesito. —Una sencilla verdad.

Se quedaron así un rato más, luego Xena alzó la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Vale, a la cama otra vez —aconsejó, soltando a la bardo, que se sentó, levantó las piernas y volvió a tumbarse con un suspiro.

Xena le pasó la taza, con una ceja enarcada, y vigiló severa hasta que se lo terminó todo y le devolvió la taza.

—No tenías por qué vigilar —comentó la bardo con humor—. Estaba bueno. —Se le cerraron los ojos—. Oye.

—Sí. Oye —dijo Xena riendo y la empujó hacia la almohada—. A dormir, majestad.

La bardo intentó enfocarla con la mirada, pero renunció al esfuerzo y dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. Xena se quedó mirándola hasta que los músculos tensos de su cuerpo se relajaron y su respiración se hizo más lenta y profunda, y entonces alargó una mano y tocó con delicadeza la mejilla de la bardo, en la que los moratones marcaban un fuerte contraste con su piel clara. Luego dejó caer la mano al costado y fue hasta la mesa, se desplomó en la silla y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

 _Oh, dioses..._ La rabia y la frustración eran casi excesivas para soportarlas. Pero lo hizo, se recostó en la silla y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para contemplar el techo largo rato. Luchó contra su ira por la injusticia, el horror que se había prolongado a lo largo de los años y había afectado a su compañera. Quiso dar marcha atrás y estar allí, en esa época, en este lugar, para protegerla y evitar que sucediera en absoluto. _No se merecía esto. De todas las personas que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida, ella es la única que menos se lo merecía._ Se imaginó a la dulce niña que debió de ser Gabrielle, toda rubia y con grandes ojos verdes. Contando sus historias a sus amigos, todos con los ojos tan redondos como ella. Y recibiendo palizas por ello. Era demasiado. Xena hundió la cara entre las manos y rechinó los dientes. _Maldito sea._ Se le escapó un gruñido grave desde el fondo del pecho y, como en contrapunto, Ares contestó, acercándose a su bota y mirándola con ojos parpadeantes.

Xena lo miró, a este animal al que había salvado de las garras de una pantera. Y luego miró a su compañera dormida, que, con los últimos rayos moribundos del ocaso, apenas parecía mayor que una niña. _Tal vez..._ Poco a poco se le fue formando la idea, hasta surgir irresistible en su consciencia. _Tal vez el mundo sí que necesita a gente como yo. Como soy yo ahora. Dispuesta a proteger a gente como ella. Y a animalitos como él. Me pregunto..._ Notó que la ira se iba disolviendo despacio, dejando a cambio un agotamiento emocional.

Cogió al lobezno y, tras recostarse y echarse hacia atrás en la silla, se lo colocó encima del pecho, donde se acomodó con un suspiro de felicidad.

—Hola, chico —murmuró, acariciando su suave pelaje—. Estás creciendo, ¿verdad? —Cogió una pata y la examinó, enarcando una ceja. Iba a ser grande, eso sin duda. La guerrera apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos, agotada mentalmente.

Se despertó de golpe, unos horas más tardes, en la oscuridad casi total de la habitación, con la forma dormida de Ares aún acurrucada sobre sus costillas.

—Dioses. —Hizo una mueca, frotándose el cuello—. Qué estupidez. —Se quitó al lobezno dormido del pecho y lo dejó en el suelo, se levantó y se estiró bostezando—. Será mejor que encienda alguna luz —le murmuró bajito al lobezno, que la miró ladeando la cabeza. Atizó el fuego y encendió las dos antorchas de la habitación, que la bañaron en un suave resplandor anaranjado, y se acercó para mirar a Gabrielle, que seguía durmiendo.

Satisfecha, echó un vistazo por la habitación, luego recogió su botiquín y cuando se preparaba para bajar a buscar algo de cenar, detectó una voz vagamente conocida que subía por las escaleras.

—Oh, genial —dijo en voz alta y Ares la miró. Xena suspiró y volvió a sentarse en la silla, apoyando una bota en la chimenea. Se oyó un golpe suave en la puerta—. Adelante —dijo, sin subir la voz. La puerta se abrió y apareció la cabeza de Lila, que parpadeó a la escasa luz y por fin la vio junto a la mesa. Se retiró, luego la puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró, seguida de Hécuba.

Las dos se quedaron mirándola largamente. Ella las miró a su vez, sin resultar acogedora ni amenazadora. Por fin, Lila rompió el cuadro y se adentró en la habitación, alzando los zurrones que llevaba y mirando a Xena con una pregunta tácita.

—Ahí —contestó Xena, indicando el sitio donde estaban amontonadas todas sus demás cosas. Un movimiento le llamó la atención y volvió la cabeza para ver cómo Hécuba se acercaba en silencio a la cama y se quedaba contemplando a su hija. Alargó una mano hacia la bardo dormida y se detuvo en seco al oír un gruñido a sus pies.

Bajó la mirada y vio a un lobezno despatarrado delante de ella, mostrando los dientes con infantil amenaza. Se quedó mirando al animal sorprendida, luego volvió la cabeza para mirar a Xena. Y en sus ojos, algo se descongeló.

—Ya veo que tiene más de un protector —comentó la mujer mayor.

Eso hizo sonreír a medias a Xena.

—Sí. Los colecciona. —La guerrera advirtió que los hombros de Lila se relajaban ligeramente—. Siéntate, Lila. —Le indicó a la chica una silla frente a la suya—. Ha sido un día muy largo. — _No puedo cambiar el pasado, pero si consigo que su familia me hable, eso debería animarla, ¿no?_

—Sí que lo ha sido —contestó Lila, que aceptó la silla que se le ofrecía y se sentó, observando a la mujer morena que tenía delante.

—Ven aquí, chico —llamó Xena y el lobezno corrió hasta ella—. Adelante. —Le hizo a Hécuba un gesto con la cabeza, indicando a Gabrielle.

Hécuba asintió, se volvió de nuevo hacia su hija y le apartó el pelo de la cara, observando a la figura inmóvil en silencio.


	24. Chapter 24

**La esencia de una guerrera 24**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Lila, mirando al lobezno por debajo de la mesa—. Es una monada. —Sonrió dubitativa a Xena.

Xena suspiró y se encogió de hombros un poco cohibida.

—Ares. —Y alzó las manos al ver la cara de pasmo de Lila—. Lo sé, lo sé. Mala idea.

Lila sonrió de verdad.

—Seguro que se enfadaría si lo supiera.

Xena enarcó una ceja.

—Lo sabe. No pasa nada. Si hubiera sido un perro, bueno... me la podría haber cargado. Pero...

La muchacha morena soltó una brusca carcajada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante—. ¿De verdad lo conoces?

La guerrera asintió.

—Y Gabrielle también. —Ahora contaba con la atención de Hécuba—. También conoce a Cupido y a Afrodita.

Hécuba se acercó y se sentó en la tercera silla, más cerca de Xena que de su hija. Observó a la guerrera despacio, de la cabeza a los pies con una lenta y estudiada mirada.

—Metrus está que trina —dijo por fin, con cautela—. No le hace gracia que lo tumben como a un ternero en el campo. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿De verdad habrías matado a mi marido, si hubieras llegado cuando le estaba pegando? —Sus ojos apagados se clavaron en los de Xena con urgente intensidad—. Es su padre. A pesar de todo.

Xena tomó aliento y bajó la barbilla, reflexionando.

—No —contestó en voz baja—. Porque es su padre. Y ella no podría soportarlo. —Sus ojos soltaron un destello a la luz del fuego—. Pero habría hecho que lamentara haberla tocado. Eso sí.

Hécuba asintió despacio.

—Hace tanto tiempo que nadie defiende a una de nosotras, que se me había olvidado la sensación. —Se levantó con cansancio y, vacilante, posó una mano en el musculoso antebrazo de Xena que estaba apoyado en la mesa—. Me... alegro de que Gabrielle haya encontrado a alguien dispuesto a hacer eso por ella. —Entonces recuperó su talante brusco e hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando la cesta que había dejado encima de la mesa—. Le he traído algo de cena.

Xena sonrió.

—Lo agradecerá.

Hécuba gruñó y fue hacia la puerta, luego se volvió para mirar a la guerrera.

—Hay de sobra, si te apetece. —Y salió por la puerta, sin ver la ceja que Xena enarcó al instante.

Lila suspiró.

—Le ha costado hacerse a la idea —comentó, como si le resultara comodísimo hablar con Xena—. Creo que es una oferta de paz.

—Ya —respondió Xena, permitiéndose relajarse un poco y sonriendo ligeramente a Lila—. ¿Estamos en paz, pues?

Lila posó la mirada en la mesa y luega la volvió a alzar.

—No paraba de hablar de cómo habías puesto en su sitio a Metrus. Y el sanador del pueblo vino y dijo prácticamente lo mismo que le habías dicho tú y entonces no dejó de hablar de eso durante un rato. —Se encogió de hombros—. Así que, sí, creo que estamos en paz. —Carraspeó—. Escucha...

—Tranquila —dijo Xena, alzando una mano—. Lo sé.

Lila asintió, como si fuera normal decir una cosa así.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó bajando la voz y dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana—. ¿Está...?

Xena suspiró.

—Está bien. Un poco magullada, pero bien por lo demás. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lila—. Le ha hecho más daño aquí —se dio un golpecito en la frente—, que en cualquier otra parte, creo.

—Sí —susurró la chica—. Es lo que pasa.

Xena la miró compasiva.

—Lila... lamento que hayáis tenido que pasar por... eso.

La muchacha morena la miró.

—Para ella era peor que para mí. —Otra mirada a Gabrielle—. Era la mayor. Padre pensaba que tenía que ser más práctica... no pasarse el tiempo inventándose cosas. —Se encogió de hombros—. Yo sólo quería hacerme mayor, casarme, tener hijos, ya sabes. Lo normal. —Levantó la mirada—. Lennat y yo... hemos hablado de fugarnos. Él no quiere, en realidad. —Hizo una pausa—. Yo tampoco quiero. Pero...

—Será duro para tu madre —comentó Xena. _Mira quién fue a hablar, ¿eh?_

Lila asintió abatida.

—Lo sé. —Apoyó las manos en la mesa y empujó para levantarse—. Al menos la noche será tranquila —comentó—. Da igual el motivo. —Indicó la cesta con la cabeza—. Ahí hay de sobra. Me pasaré mañana a verla.

Xena agitó la mano levemente.

—Le diré que habéis venido. Ten cuidado ahora al volver.

Lila dejó que se le formara una sonrisa en los labios, al permitirse ver por primera vez a la compañera de su hermana como algo más que una señora de la guerra sedienta de sangre.

—Gracias —contestó—. Sabes, no eres tan mala, Xena.

La reacción fue una ceja enarcada.

—Puedo ser muy mala si es necesario —replicó la guerrera, pero añadió una fugaz sonrisa, que restó seriedad al comentario—. Pero intento ser buena, por darle gusto a tu hermana.

—No me digas —dijo Lila, intentando no reírse—. Así que eso de que sacrificas bebés...

—Sólo en los meses de tres lunas llenas —le aseguró Xena, dejando que la sonrisa subiera hasta sus ojos y mirando a los de Lila—. A menos que Gabrielle se quede sin material para historias. Ya sabes. —Y guiñó un ojo.

—Ya. —Las dos se quedaron mirándose un instante y luego se echaron a reír. _Creo... que podría estar empezando a ver lo que Bri ve en ella_ , pensó Lila en silencio. Entonces una idea se le pasó de refilón por la mente. _Y Bri tiene razón: son de un color azul impresionante_ —. Bueno, me voy. —Pero seguía sonriendo al bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia su casa.

Xena se quedó mirando la puerta ahora cerrada con cierta diversión. Luego se levantó, se estiró y fue a la ventana, donde se quedó un rato, mirando pensativa y disfrutando de la fresca noche iluminada por la luna. Por fin, volvió a la mesa y levantó distraída la servilleta que cubría la cesta para examinar el contenido. _Aguantará hasta mañana_ , decidió, y echó un vistazo a la bardo dormida. _Debería salir a ejercitarme un poco. Sí, debería. Ya. Justo_ , se burló de sí misma. _Salvo que no me apetece hacer nada más que meterme en esa cama con ella. Por los dioses... qué blandengue estoy hecha._ Sonrió con sorna y luego suspiró. _Por otro lado, la verdad es que no quiero que se despierte sola. Sí, buena excusa, Xena. Al menos es cierta, ¿no? Pues eso._

Riendo por lo bajo, se puso una larga camisa de lino y guardó su armadura con cuidado. Luego apagó las dos antorchas y se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido junto a Gabrielle. Pero incluso profundamente dormida, parecía que la bardo notaba su presencia, porque poco después de que Xena se acomodara con cuidado a su lado, los brumosos ojos verdes de Gabrielle se abrieron adormilados y la miraron.

—Hola. —Los labios de la bardo esbozaron una sonrisa.

—No quería despertarte —se disculpó Xena, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No importa. Me alegro —fue la respuesta, levemente indistinta.

Xena se rió ligeramente.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Gabrielle tuvo que pensárselo un momento.

—Cansada —confesó, volviéndose con dificultad y pegándose al cuerpo de la guerrera—. Dolorida. —Y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción cuando Xena la rodeó con sus largos brazos—. Mmmm... así está mucho mejor.

—¿Sí? —inquirió Xena—. Han venido tu madre y tu hermana.

Gabrielle la miró parpadeando atontada.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Están bien?

—Sí —le aseguró la guerrera—. Tu madre ha dejado algo de cena para... nosotras, la verdad.

Luchando con los efectos de las hierbas, la bardo abrió ahora los ojos del todo y se quedó mirando atónita a Xena.

—¿Mi madre te ha traído la cena?

Xena asintió.

—Y tu hermana ha dicho que no soy tan mala, a fin de cuentas.

Gabrielle echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y levantó despacio una mano, enganchando los dedos en la camisa de Xena.

—¿Y has dejado que siguiera durmiendo mientras ocurría todo eso?

—Lo siento —sonrió la guerrera—. No estaba planeado.

—Te voy a dar —amenazó Gabrielle, con un murmullo adormilado, dejándose caer en el delicioso calor de su vínculo—. Luego.

El dolor seguía allí, pero se estaba desvaneciendo, hundiéndose en los rincones oscuros donde solía vivir. No tenía nada que hacer contra la dulce paz de este sentimiento que compartían, pensó Gabrielle, y permitió que su corazón se abriera a él.

—Mmmm —murmuró, dejando que la emoción la embargara, acompañada del olor a lino secado al sol, cuero y la esencia indefinible de la propia Xena. Tomó aliento profundamente y lo soltó—. Mucho mejor. —Y los labios de Xena, al rozar los suyos con la levedad de un fantasma, relajaron su alma atormentada—. Me siento a salvo —suspiró, y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Xena sonrió, notando que el sueño también tironeaba de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que sentía la paz con la misma fuerza y dedicó un momento a regodearse en ella. Una calidez vertiginosa se apoderó de ella, provocándole una sonrisa que no pudo controlar. _Pase lo que pase, a ella, a nosotras... me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer esto_ , decidió, en la oscuridad, lanzando por fin sus últimas reservas a los cuatro vientos. _Jessan, tenías razón después de todo. Esto es un regalo que no tiene precio._ Y con esta idea, se quedó dormida

—Por los dioses —dijo Gabrielle, con la boca llena de bizcocho—. Ha traído suficiente para media docena de personas. —Le lanzó un bizcocho a Xena—. Toma. —Luego se recostó y sonrió a la guerrera, que estaba recostada en la silla de enfrente, arreglando una bisagra de la armadura a la luz de la mañana ya avanzada.

Xena examinó el bizcocho que había atrapado en el aire y, encogiéndose de hombros, le dio un bocado.

—Mejor que lo que sirven aquí, eso seguro. —Volvió a concentrarse en la armadura, mirando ceñuda la bisagra—. Creo que voy a tener que decirle al herrero que me arregle esto —refunfuñó. Y levantó la mirada, al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Gabrielle estaban clavados en ella—. ¿Qué?

La bardo se rió por lo bajo.

—Nada. —Se tocó las costillas con cuidado—. No está mal. —Luego se echó hacia delante y le tocó el brazo a Xena—. Xena...

—¿Mmm? —contestó la guerrera, levantando la vista—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me gustaría... —dudó—. ¿Querrías entrenar un poco conmigo, hoy?

Xena dejó la armadura en la mesa y observó su rostro.

—¿Estás segura?

Gabrielle tomó aliento y la miró de frente a los ojos.

—Estoy segura. — _Y es cierto. Lo que ocurrió ayer... voy a tardar mucho tiempo en... asimilarlo. Pero no puedo permitirme tener miedo de utilizar un instrumento que acaba salvándome la vida en ocasiones._

—Vale —asintió la guerrera apaciblemente—. Pero con cuidado, no quiero que se te pongan peor esas contusiones. — _Fiuu. Tenía miedo de que tuviera problemas con la vara durante un tiempo... supongo que no tenía por qué preocuparme_ —. Voy a ocuparme ahora de esto. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí holgazaneando? —Sonrió burlona a la bardo.

—Mira quién fue a hablar —contestó Gabrielle, tirando de la manga de la camisa de dormir de Xena—. Y ni siquiera he tenido que engatusarte para que te quedaras durmiendo hasta tarde. —Aunque no se quejaba, ojo. Despertarse bajo la suave luz del sol con Xena todavía profundamente dormida abrazada a ella había sido estupendo, muchas gracias. Había aprovechado la rara oportunidad de despertar a su compañera de la forma más tierna posible, con un beso, lo cual funcionó estupendamente, pero hizo que Xena la besara a su vez y eso desembocó en una larga y cauta exploración, durante la cual Xena tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño en el magullado tórax. Luego se quedaron descansando apaciblemente la una en brazos de la otra durante un rato, hasta que Gabrielle decidió, pues no había comido el día anterior, que tenía hambre. De ahí la actual conversación.

—Ya, bueno —suspiró Xena—. Es que me desperté y decidí... que no quería despertarme. —Y eso era más o menos lo que había ocurrido de verdad, lo cual le resultaba mortificante. _Antes tenía más fuerza de voluntad_ —. Ya he dicho que eres una mala influencia. —Se levantó y fue hasta sus cosas—. Vamos a entretener a los nativos.

—Podías probar con el mismo truco que usaste en Anfípolis —comentó Gabrielle, dando unos golpecitos en la pieza de armadura—. No te pongas esto.

—Mmm... la situación es distinta, Gabrielle. —Xena dudó—. Pero... por Hades. Merece la pena intentarlo. ¿Verdad, Ares?

—Ruu —asintió el lobezno, apartando la mirada del trozo de desayuno de Xena que se estaba comiendo—. Grr —añadió y volvió a lo suyo.

Xena sofocó la risa y se puso una sencilla túnica, con cinturón, y se sentó para ponerse las botas mientras Gabrielle se levantaba y se colocaba detrás del respaldo de su silla, para rodearle el cuello a Xena con los brazos y apoyar la cabeza en la de la guerrera. Sin decir nada.

Xena terminó de ponerse la segunda bota y luego apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Gabrielle, dedicando un momento a permitir que esa cálida sensación volviera a inundarla. _Oh oh... creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a esto... me pregunto si será peligroso... pero, ¿me importa? No, me parece que no... Por los dioses, qué gusto da esto..._ Cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando la bardo le mordisqueó juguetona el borde de la oreja. _Vamos, vamos, Xena... tienes cosas que hacer, gente a la que intimidar..._ Pero a su cuerpo perezosamente rebelde le gustaba mucho el lugar donde se encontraba, por lo que volvió la cabeza para atrapar los labios de la bardo y pasó unos apacibles minutos besándola.

Por fin, carraspeó.

—Bueno, ¿qué planes tienes? —le preguntó a Gabrielle por encima del hombro.

—¿Mmm? ¿Es que tengo que tener un plan? —replicó la bardo, con voz soñadora—. Oh. Vale... Mm... Creo que voy a ver si puedo contar alguna historia aquí en la posada.

—No es mala idea —murmuró Xena—. ¿Vas a pasarte por...?

—No —contestó Gabrielle con tono apagado—. Hoy no.

Xena asintió aceptándolo.

—¿Me haces un favor?

La bardo sonrió con indolencia.

—¿Que me limite a Hércules? —Se echó a reír al ver la expresión cohibida de la guerrera—. Ni hablar, Princesa Guerrera.

Xena suspiró melodramáticamente, pero por dentro estaba muy contenta por las bromas.

—Lo que tengo que aguantar —masculló, levantándose—. Ten cuidado o cuento nuestra última aventurilla. —Vio el destello de sorpresa en los ojos de Gabrielle—. Se te había olvidado, ¿eh?

La bardo le sacó la lengua.

—No vale. Eso no está bien.

—Ya —asintió Xena alegremente—. Adiós. —Se encaminó hacia la puerta, se volvió al abrirla, captó algo en la expresión de Gabrielle y regresó—. Oye. —Le puso una mano a la bardo en el hombro—. ¿Estás bien? —La miró atentamente.

Gabrielle sacudió la cabeza como para despejársela y asintió.

—Sí... sí... estoy bien. — _Vamos, Gabrielle, ya no eres una cría. Contrólate_ —. Estoy bien.

Xena la observó con atención.

—Estás mintiendo. —Enarcó ambas cejas y aguardó una explicación.

La bardo torció el gesto.

—Xena, de verdad... es que estoy... es que... no...

—¿No quieres estar sola? —terminó la guerrera suavemente, dulcificando la expresión y el tono—. Gabrielle, ayer te ocurrió algo muy traumático. Se tarda en superar una cosa asi. No pasa nada. Te espero.

Gabrielle la miró, sonriendo sin ganas.

—Gracias. Pero... vete. Si cedo ante esto, la cosa jamás terminará. Estaré bien... Hablaré con el posadero y luego me reuniré contigo en la plaza del mercado. ¿Vale?

—Mmm... está bien —asintió Xena a regañadientes, apretándole el hombro—. Tómatelo con calma. —Soltó a la bardo y volvió a la puerta, abriéndola esta vez y cruzándola, no sin echar un último vistazo atrás, moviendo una ceja.

Gabrielle sonrió y meneó un poco la cabeza.

—Además, te tengo a ti, Ares, ¿verdad? —le dijo al atento lobezno, que estaba hecho un ovillo en la estera delante de la pequeña chimenea.

—Grr —contestó Ares, con un bostezo. Gabrielle se sentó a su lado y jugó un buen rato con él, tranquilizándose con el suave tacto de su pelo, y sus payasadas infantiles la hicieron sonreír espontáneamente. Por fin, se levantó, se estiró con cuidado y se planteó cómo quería vestirse.

Acabó tomando una decisión y se cambió de ropa, guardó la otra en su zurrón y eligió una túnica blanca sin mangas que había adquirido en Anfípolis. Con las vendas, pensó, su atuendo habitual sería una declaración que no estaba segura de querer hacer. Contempló su imagen en el espejo y alzó una mano por instinto para tocarse las contusiones de la cara.

—Maldición —suspiró—. No me ha dicho que tengo aspecto de que me haya atropellado un carro. —Pero por supuesto, Xena no le diría eso, pensó.

Distraída, cogió la camisa de dormir pulcramente doblada de la guerrera y la examinó, lo cual la hizo sonreír. Era la misma que se había puesto ella durante el mes que pasó en la aldea amazona. _¿La ha escogido al azar?_ Su mente se echó a reír. ¿Al azar? Xena no elegía ni una cuchara al azar. Se abrazó a la camisa y percibió el olor familiar que la impregnaba. _Es tan... pragmática y... directa... y luego, sin venir a cuento, tiene estos pequeños detalles... me encanta._

Más alegre, guardó la camisa, acarició a Ares y dedicó un momento a serenarse. Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta, se oyó un golpe que resonó por la habitación.

Cautelosa, se movió hasta tener la vara al alcance de la mano.

—Adelante —dijo, cruzándose de brazos con aire indiferente.

La puerta se abrió hacia dentro y el posadero asomó la cabeza canosa. La miró y luego asintió para sí mismo.

—Tu... amiga me ha dicho que ahora eres bardo —afirmó, entrando más en la habitación.

—Así es —dijo Gabrielle, con más cordialidad, y se relajó un poco—. ¿Necesitas que te escriba algo? — _Muy propio de Xena no dejar nada al azar._

El posadero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—No. ¿Podrías venir, más o menos durante la cena, y contar algunas historias buenas? —contestó, con cierta brusquedad—. Puedes quedarte con los donativos. Es que lo necesito para el negocio. —Sus ojos grises la recorrieron veloces y luego se pasearon por la habitación. Volvieron a ella y luego se fijaron en las armas y la armadura cuidadosamente apiladas.

Gabrielle parpadeó sorprendida.

—Claro —contestó, con una sonrisa—. Te lo iba a preguntar yo misma.

—Bien —respondió el hombre y luego retrocedió por la puerta—. Esta noche, entonces. —Y ella oyó cómo sus pasos se apagaban escaleras abajo.

La bardo se rió por lo bajo.

—Pues qué fácil —comentó y fue a la ventana, para asomarse. Divisó a Xena inmediatamente, conversando con un hombre alto y fornido que llevaba delantal de herrero, y observó desde su atalaya la forma en que la gente del pueblo encontraba lugares poco llamativos donde pararse a mirar a la guerrera.

La verdad es que tenía su gracia. No es que Xena no fuera digna de recibir largas miradas, pensó, contemplando a su compañera desde el otro lado del patio. Incluso sin armadura, se movía con un aire ágil y peligroso que hacía que se le abriera camino sin comentarios, una ligereza musculosa que ya era una advertencia de por sí, junto con una seguridad en sí misma que portaba como un buen manto. Si a eso se unía su estatura y su llamativa belleza, pues... se había acostumbrado a que la gente la mirara, o eso decía. Gabrielle pensaba en privado que su compañera se quedaba a menudo un poco desconcertada por las reacciones que provocaba en la gente. A la bardo no le desconcertaba en absoluto, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta y se volvió de cara a ella.

—¿Sí? —dijo y vio cómo aparecía la cabeza de su hermana en el umbral—. Lila —dijo, sonriendo—. Hola.

—Hola, tú —dijo su hermana, cruzando la habitación para mirarla de cerca—. Ay. Eso debe de doler —comentó, haciendo una mueca al ver las contusiones de Gabrielle.

La bardo se encogió de hombros.

—No demasiado. ¿Cómo van las cosas allí? —No en casa. Ya no—. ¿Madre está bien?

Lila asintió.

—Mamá está bien. —Hizo una pausa—. Él está bien, maldiciendo de lo lindo. Pero Metrus... —Bajó la vista al suelo—. Ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de ti.

Gabrielle pareció aliviada.

—Supongo que le di un susto —rezongó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Mm. —Lila hizo otra mueca—. Bueno, la verdad, creo que fue Xena. —Se echó a reír al ver la cara de Gabrielle—. Ah... eso no te lo ha contado, ¿verdad?

—Mmm... no hablamos mucho... mm... o sea... sobre eso —explicó Gabrielle, intentando no hacer caso del rubor que sabía que le estaba subiendo por el cuello—. ¿Qué hizo?

Lila la cogió del brazo.

—Te lo cuento mientras nos ponemos en marcha. Hoy ha llegado una nueva caravana de comerciantes. —Echó un vistazo a la corta túnica de Gabrielle—. ¿Crees que podrías haber elegido algo un poco menos atrevido?

Gabrielle la miró parpadeando con inocencia.

—Claro. Podría haberme puesto mi ropa ceremonial de amazona. —Gozó de la cara de exasperación de Lila—. Escucha... esto lo llevaba en Anfípolis, de hecho, me lo compré allí, y nadie se escandalizaba, así que haz el favor de calmarte.

Lila suspiró.

—Bueno, así luces el bronceado. —Apartó la manga y enarcó una ceja—. ¿Me conviene saber si tienes alguna marca blanca? —Vaciló. Se fijó en el repentino y evidente rubor de Gabrielle—. Mm... me parece que no.

Bajaron juntas las escaleras y salieron por la puerta de la posada. Gabrielle se volvió hacia ella cuando se alejaban del edificio y la agarró suavemente del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con Lennat?

Lila se quedó mirando a lo lejos y siguió caminando. Por fin, miró a su hermana.

—No lo sé. Todavía no hemos decidido qué hacer. —Suspiró—. Y después de lo de ayer...

—Oh, sí. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la bardo.

—Mamá dice... que estaba diciendo cosas como que iba a denunciarte al alguacil —dijo Lila, hablando en voz baja.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándola.

—Por... pero...

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo Lila, con tono tranquilizador—. Bueno, mamá dice que soltó como una frase al respecto y luego... no puedo creerlo... Metrus es enorme... pero... ella dice que Xena lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró al suelo y... se arrodilló encima de él.

—Créetelo —susurró Gabrielle—. Es... tan fuerte que... a veces da verdadero miedo. —Captó la mirada sobresaltada de Lila—. No te haces idea.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la muchacha morena, intrigada—. Bueno, el caso es que mamá dice que le vino a decir a Metrus que si hacía algo para fastidiarte, lo iba a matar. —Tragó saliva—. Y dijo que habían tenido suerte de que la vara estuviera en tus manos y no en las suyas, y que si hubiera visto a papá pegándote, lo habría hecho pedazos.

Gabrielle se encogió.

—Ah... —Reconoció que todo eso era cierto—. Ahora ves por qué no quería contárselo, supongo —contestó con tono apagado. Pero no pudo evitar sentir un calor en la boca del estómago, a pesar de todo.

—Sí —asintió Lila—. ¿Tienes miedo de ella, Bri?

—No —respondió Gabrielle distraída, sin tener que pensárselo siquiera—. En absoluto.

Se quedaron calladas mientras se dirigían hacia el gentío congregado en torno a la caravana de comerciantes.

* * *

Xena había salido de la habitación de relativo buen humor y ni siquiera le importó la dosis habitual de miradas hostiles cuando cruzó el crujiente suelo de madera de la posada. _Me apetece... enredar. Con este sitio. Sacudir un poco a esta gente, tan estrecha de miras._ Con esa idea, se detuvo en medio de la posada, giró en redondo y buscó al posadero.

Lo vio al lado de los grandes barriles de cerveza, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. Sonrió.

—Tú —dijo con indolencia, acercándose a él—. ¿Qué tal va el negocio?

El posadero se quedó mirándola.

—Mal —respondió de malos modos, con tono hostil—. ¿A ti qué te importa?

Xena apoyó los antebrazos en el mostrador tras el cual se encontraba él y lo miró un momento en silencio.

—Sólo intento ayudar —ronroneó—. Sabes, podrías animar este local por las noches con un poco de entretenimiento.

El posadero bajó la vista y escupió a un rincón.

—Ya. Puedo hacer que mi mujer baile la danza de los siete velos.

Xena rememoró a su mujer, que hacía de cocinera de la posada. Se encogió por dentro ante la imagen mental.

—Mmm... no. Pero un buen bardo estaría bien —sugirió, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

El posadero volvió a escupir.

—Claro. Silbaré para llamar a uno. —La miró a regañadientes—. Aunque no es mala idea.

Xena asintió bruscamente.

—Pues hay una arriba, en mi habitación. Ve a pedírselo.

—Ah. La pequeña Bri, ¿no? —preguntó el posadero, con desconfianza—. Me he enterado de lo que ha ocurrido.

—Ésa es —confirmó Xena—. Bardos peores podrás encontrar.

El posadero gruñó.

—Gracias. —Miró hacia las escaleras—. Tal vez lo haga.

—Bien —afirmó Xena—. Hazlo. —Lo miró por última vez, luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una vez fuera, se sonrió y fue hacia las cuadras para comprobar rápidamente cómo estaba Argo. Cuando ya casi había llegado, oyó unas voces jóvenes y se detuvo a escuchar. Se le nubló la cara, se deslizó por la puerta entreabierta del gran edificio y cruzó en silencio la paja esparcida por el suelo.

Una rápida señal con la mano a Argo, para acallar el relincho de bienvenida de la yegua, y luego atravesó el espacio nublado de polvo y se acercó a las voces. Jóvenes, pensó. Tal vez cuatro, no, cinco en total. Rodeó la pared de la última caballeriza y se quedó inmóvil, observando.

Cinco chicos, efectivamente, aldeanos, vestidos con camisas de tejido tosco y calzones metidos por dentro de las pesadas botas de trabajo. Rodeaban al patético y asustado Alain, que se tapaba la cabeza con los brazos para protegerse. Los chicos se turnaban para acercarse por todas partes y pellizcar y abofetear al chico rubio y, mientras observaba, le tocó al más grande, que le dio un fuerte golpe a Alain en el hombro contrahecho, tirando al chico de lado contra la pared de la caballeriza.

Xena cruzó por la paja a tal velocidad que ni siquiera la vio venir. No vio el puño que lo estampó contra la pared de enfrente. Se puso de pie a toda prisa, enjugándose un hilo de sangre de la comisura de la boca, y la miró furibundo.

—Vamos, tío duro —dijo Xena, deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él y clavándole una mirada—. A ver si tienes agallas.

Las tuvo. Se abalanzó sobre ella, lanzando un puñetazo a lo loco que le dio en el pecho, y resbaló cuando ella le devolvió el golpe y lo envió volando por el aire hasta que se estrelló de nuevo con la pared de madera. Luego se tiró sobre él, lo levantó por la culera de los pantalones y el cuello y, tomando aliento, lo levantó y lo lanzó por encima de la pared, para que cayera en la pila de estiércol del otro lado.

Se hizo un silencio, pues sus compinches se quedaron paralizados, demasiado asustados para huir o atacar. Xena los miró a todos con asco, luego fue hasta donde estaba acurrucado Alain, que la miraba, y le ofreció una mano para levantarlo.

—Hola —dijo, como si tal cosa.

Alain la miró con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hola, Xena. —Cogió su mano y ella lo izó, quitándole un poco el polvo. Luego le revolvió el pelo y se volvió hacia los chicos que quedaban.

—¿Pero qué os pasa? —les gruñó, con el tono más amenazador que pudo—. ¿Es que no tenéis cosa mejor que hacer que portaros como una panda de cobardes medio enanos? —Les clavó una mirada gélida—. Dejad que os diga algo sobre los matones, niños. —Se acercó a ellos, con cara de desprecio—. Siempre... siempre hay alguien más grande y más duro y más malintencionado que vosotros. —Bajó el tono hasta convertirlo en un ronroneo aterciopelado—. Y ese alguien se presentará, tal y como acabo de hacer yo, y os aplastará como a un bicho. —Recalcó lo que decía lanzando una mano y atizándole un buen golpe al más cercano, que se dobló por la mitad y acabó tirado en la paja¾. Así que seguid mi consejo, niños. Sed buenos.

Echó un vistazo hacia atrás a Alain, que observaba fascinado.

—Sed buenos especialmente con mi amigo Alain. —Volvió a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros desiguales—. Porque ya ha tenido que demostrar más valor en su vida del que tendréis todos vosotros jamás. —Una larga pausa, mientras contemplaba sus rostros inseguros—. ¿Me entendéis? Dejadlo en paz, o vuelvo y os corto a todos en pedazos. —Esto último fue un gruñido grave y vibrante que le hizo retumbar el pecho y reverberó por el establo, de repente demasiado pequeño—. Así que sacad a vuestro amigo de esa pila y largaos de aquí. Antes de que me... enfade. —Entrecerró los ojos—. No querréis que ocurra eso, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

—¿Verdad?

Un coro de gestos negativos.

—Bien. Pues no sois todos idiotas. Moveos —terminó, bruscamente, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo salían a trompicones, dirigiéndole miradas de terror. Meneando la cabeza, miró a Alain y lo observó atentamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí —dijo Alain con voz aguda—. Caray.

Los dos se volvieron al oír un quejido grave y Alain soltó una exclamación y se dejó caer de rodillas en la paja junto a una figura tumbada.

—Oye... ¡oye! —insistió, muy preocupado.

Xena se arrodilló en la paja a su lado y dio la vuelta a la esbelta figura con cuidado. Tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza, pero por lo demás parecía ileso.

—¿Quién es éste? —le preguntó Xena a Alain, que estaba muy alterado.

—Lennat —gimió Alain—. Es... un amigo. Mío, supongo.

 _Vaya_ , pensó Xena. Éste era Lennat, que había decidido ser amigo de un paria como Alain. Subió un punto en su estima. Alto y rubio como Alain, tampoco era nada feo, y la estima de Xena por Lila subió también un punto. Le dio palmaditas en la cara.

—Eh.

Otro quejido y entonces sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando y se posaron confusos primero en Alain y luego en ella.

—Aah... —Se estremeció cuando su mirada se posó en los vívidos ojos azules de Xena—. Qu...

—Tranquilo. —Xena alzó una mano para detenerlo—. No te voy a hacer daño. —Puesto que todo el mundo daba por supuesto que lo iba a hacer, pensó con dureza, y este chico ya debía de haber oído lo ocurrido el día anterior de boca de su hermano. Le tocó con cuidado el chichón que tenía en la cabeza—. Te pondrás bien, sólo te va a doler la cabeza. —Y se volvió hacia Alain—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Alain torció el gesto.

—Intentó detenerlos. —Fulminó a su amigo con la mirada—. Te dije que no lo hicieras.

—¿Qué... cómo he...? —farfulló Lennat, volviendo la cabeza con una mueca de dolor y mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde...?

—Ella los ha detenido —le informó Alain, mirando a Xena con admiración—. Y bien. ¡Bam bam! Y ha tirado a Agtes a la pila de boñigas.

Xena lo miró risueña.

—Se lo merecían. —Les sonrió de medio lado—. Alain, ¿puedes traerle un poco de agua a tu amigo? Parece que lo necesita.

—Claro. —Alain se levantó deprisa y se alejó corriendo.

Xena y Lennat se quedaron mirándose.

—Así que... tú eres lo que le dio tal susto a mi hermano que tuvo que emborracharse para dormir por primera vez desde hace una década —comentó Lennat, pensativo—. Por lo que cuenta, se diría que tienes dos cabezas.

Xena se rió por lo bajo.

—Tienes sentido del humor. Eso es buena señal. —Se levantó y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo—. Te prometo que no te lanzaré a la... ¿cómo la ha llamado? La pila de boñigas.

Lennat le agarró la mano y se puso en pie con muy poco esfuerzo por su parte. La miró con respeto.

—Lila me ha hablado de ti.

Xena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y así y todo me has cogido la mano? Eres un valiente.

Lennat se rió un poco, con timidez.

—No, no... me ha hablado de... Bri y todo eso. Y de ti.

—Ya —dijo la guerrera despacio—. ¿Qué vais a hacer vosotros dos?

Lennat suspiró y se contempló los pies.

—Nada, probablemente. Ella está atada aquí, yo también estoy atado, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Metrus no la va a aceptar, aunque sólo sea por despecho, y yo estoy sujeto a él como aprendiz para otros cinco malditos años. Aunque nunca seré comerciante... Lo que tiene es mano de obra gratis, más que nada.

Xena lo miró pensativa. _Creo que este chico me cae bien. Pero tiene problemas._

—¿No te gusta su oficio?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—No se me da bien.

—¿Qué se te da bien? —preguntó Xena.

Como respuesta, él sacó una intrincada pieza de forja, creada con el martillo y las herramientas finas de un herrero. Era parte de la quijera para un caballo y Xena enarcó las cejas.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

Él asintió y se lo pasó.

—Sí, para lo que me vale.

La guerrera examinó la pieza.

—¿Por qué no eres aprendiz del herrero? —preguntó, confusa.

—Una vieja historia —dijo Lennat, secamente—. Nuestra madre, de Metrus y mía, dejó a nuestro padre cuando yo era pequeño. Se fue con el herrero.

—Ah —dijo Xena, haciendo una mueca de compasión.

—Murió. Al dar a luz a un hijo suyo, que iba a ser su aprendiz. Ya sabes. —La miró, con secretos ocultos tras sus ojos de color gris pizarra.

Y Xena, al contemplar esos ojos, supo la respuesta.

—Alain —murmuró, comprendiendo—. Es tu hermano.

—Él no lo sabe —dijo Lennat en voz baja, cuando Alain volvió a entrar corriendo y le pasó una taza de madera llena de agua—. Gracias, Ali.

Alain le sonrió y luego sonrió a Xena.

—Gracias. No te las he dado antes.

—Ha sido un placer, Alain —dijo Xena, suavemente—. Creo que te dejarán en paz, al menos durante un tiempo.

El chico asintió.

—Creo que sí.

Los dejó hablando del emocionante enfrentamiento y fue hasta Argo, pasando los dedos por la despeinada crin de la yegua.

—Luego tengo que sacarte a correr un rato, chica —dijo distraída, mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación cuya solución tenía el encargo de encontrar. _Maldición, esto se está complicando._ Pero... todas las piezas estaban ahí... sólo tenía que encontrar una forma de colocarlas en su sitio. _Yo llegué a dominar la mitad de Grecia_ , suspiró mentalmente. _Tendría que ser capaz de arreglar un problemilla como éste, por mi mejor amiga, ¿no? La parte difícil... sí. Y mejor no le digo a Gabrielle lo que estoy haciendo... se pondrá furiosa conmigo. Y además sólo ha dicho... sí. Creo que puedo hacerlo... Sé que puedo hacerlo._

Argo le soltó un relincho, empujándola con el suave hocico.

—Sí, he dicho que luego te saco a correr, chica, después de cenar. ¿Qué te parece? —Acarició el hombro dorado—. ¿O te estás volviendo tan holgazana como yo? ¿Eh? —Se rió por lo bajo y fue hacia la puerta de las cuadras, planificando su estrategia. Primero, el herrero.

* * *

—Bueno, ¿vas a contar historias en la posada esta noche? —preguntó Lila cuando se acercaban a la caravana, algo sorprendida.

—Pues sí —confirmó Gabrielle, observando a los recién llegados con el entrecejo fruncido—. Discúlpame un momento, Lila. —Y se acercó a uno de los comerciantes, que la miraba a su vez con una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Johan?

—Hola, muchacha. —Sus ojos se arrugaron risueños—. No te esperabas verme aquí, ¿verdad? —La observó atentamente, fijándose en sus contusiones al tiempo que la expresión jovial de su cara se iba disipando—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Gabrielle aspiró una bocanada de aire, luego otra.

—Primero, dime tú por qué estás aquí —contraatacó, mirándolo a la cara, intentando inventarse algo que decirle.

Johan sonrió abochornado.

—Pues es que... se trata de Cyrene, muchacha. Creo que le has gustado. —Sus ojos chispearon risueños—. Y no ha tenido descanso hasta que me ha enviado aquí para cerciorarse... bueno, de que todo iba bien. —Se le pusieron entonces el tono y la cara serios—. Y me parece a mí que no.

La bardo suspiró y asintió ligeramente.

—Ahora va mejor —le aseguró—. Es... complicado. Pero Xena se está ocupando.

Como si esto lo contestara todo. Y para Johan, al parecer, así fue, porque se relajó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Bien, entonces, muchacha. —Levantó la mirada—. ¿Y dónde la puedo encontrar? Cyrene ha enviado unos paquetes para las dos.

Lila se había acercado y escuchaba la conversación con interés. No tenía ni idea de quién era el comerciante, aunque le sonaba un poco, pero era evidente que su hermana lo conocía bien. Pero, ¿quién era Cyrene y por qué enviaba unos paquetes?

—Mmm... seguro que anda por la herrería —contestó Gabrielle, con una sonrisa—. ¿Puedo adivinar lo que hay en esos paquetes? —Le chispearon los ojos—. Seguro que puedo. —Se volvió hacia Lila—. Lila, éste es Johan. Ayuda a la madre de Xena en Anfípolis.

Lila le sonrió con timidez.

—Hola. —Y le preguntó a Gabrielle—: ¿Ésa es Cyrene? ¿La madre de Xena?

Tanto Johan como Gabrielle asintieron a la vez.

—Seguro que ha enviado empanadas —predijo Gabrielle, con ojos risueños—. ¿Tengo razón?

Johan se echó a reír.

—Claro que la tienes, muchacha. Y lamento encontrarte aquí, porque me las habría comido yo todas si ya te hubieras ido. —Se volvió hacia su montura—. Ah, bueno, deja que descargue la mercancía. —Miró a Gabrielle sorprendido—. Ah, ¿no sabías que yo era comerciante antes de plantar las botas en Anfípolis? No iba a desperdiciar un viaje por la ruta comercial, no, señora. Les dije a tres o cuatro de los artesanos que metieran cosas en los paquetes para vender y eso es lo que pretendo hacer. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla—. Os encontraré a las dos más tarde, no temas.

Gabrielle lo abrazó y se echó a reír.

—Más te vale —le advirtió y lo dejó descargando mientras Lila y ella seguían adelante—. Bueno, qué sorpresa —dijo, despacio, pero llena de una cálida gratitud.

—No lo entiendo, Bri. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Es comerciante o no? Creía que lo era, pero por lo que ha dicho... —Lila parecía confusa.

Su hermana soltó una risita.

—Mm... no lo es. La verdad es que Cyrene lo ha enviado aquí para asegurarse de que estábamos bien. Vio... la nota que envió padre. —Miró a Lila de reojo—. Es un encanto. —Se le pasó una idea sin control por la mente. _Ella nunca habría permitido... no, Gabrielle, no pienses eso. Es agua más que pasada y no puedes cambiarlo._ Pero la triste idea persistió—. Lo pasé muy bien cuando estuvimos allí. Fue agradable —añadió, obligándose a sonreír de cara a Lila—. Cocina estupendamente... y... —Levantó un poco las manos—. Me acogió totalmente, supongo... me considera parte de su familia.

Lila se lo pensó largamente.

—Caray —comentó, a punto de añadir algo más, pero entonces levantó la mirada y vio a Lennat, que se acercaba a ellas—. ¡Lennat! —exclamó, sobresaltada al ver el estado lamentable de su ropa—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Tomó aliento bruscamente cuando se fijó en el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

El alto chico rubio se pasó los dedos por el pelo e hizo una mueca de dolor al rozarse el chichón sin querer.

—Agtes y su panda —murmuró, dirigiéndole una mirada—. Lo de siempre.

Gabrielle los observó en silencio. Lennat le traía recuerdos de... de una tarde lluviosa en las cuadras... y ella contando al círculo de sus amigos la cosa más reciente que se le había ocurrido. Aún oía el tamborileo de las gotas y olía la humedad del aire si se empeñaba. Pero no lo hizo, porque ese recuerdo siempre acababa con el golpe seco de la puerta de la cuadra al abrirse y la cara furiosa de su padre mirándola desde arriba. Con una mano que bajaba y la levantaba de un tirón y la estampaba contra las paredes de tablas y aún notaba las astillas de la madera basta clavándosele en la espalda... _No._ Cortó el pensamiento y se obligó a prestar atención a lo que decía Lennat.

—No, porque Agtes me pegó en la cabeza con el mango del bieldo. —Suspiró—. Y me caí redondo. —Miró a Gabrielle con una leve sonrisa—. Lo siguiente que sé es que abrí los ojos y vi a Alain y a Xena arrodillados a mi lado. —Le guiñó un ojo a Gabrielle—. Debo decir, Bri... que es única.

—Sí que lo es —respondió la bardo, con una risa forzada—. ¿Ahuyentó a Agtes y compañía? —Agtes. Otro mal recuerdo.

—Yo no lo vi —dijo Lennat, pesaroso—. Pero Alain, cuando logré que hablara con coherencia, dijo que le dio una zurra a Agtes y lo tiró a la pila del estiércol. —Se echó a reír—. Luego insultó a los demás y los hizo huir.

Gabrielle se echó a reír sin poder remediarlo.

—Oh, habría pagado por verlo.

—Sí, Alain asegura que les dijo a todos que era amigo suyo y que si volvían a incordiarlo, volvería y los cortaría a todos en pedacitos —terminó, riendo—. Yo ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.

La bardo se quedó pensando.

—Yo tampoco, pero es muy propio de Xena. —Alain. Su amigo de infancia, que, según había pensado ella siempre, estaba peor que la propia Gabrielle. Que era objeto de burlas y golpes a causa de un defecto que no podía controlar. _Al menos, yo podía callarme_ , pensó. Alain no—. Me pregunto... ah, todavía trabaja en las cuadras, ¿no? Argo. Ahora lo entiendo. —Ahora entendía cómo Xena conocía... Y se quedó paralizada. Alain sabía... todo. Todo lo que le había pasado a ella, y era un chico sencillo, afable a pesar de la dura vida que tenía, y con tendencia a confiar en la gente. _¿Se lo ha contado a Xena? ¿Se lo habrá preguntado ella, al saber que me ocurría algo...? Sí, se lo habrá preguntado._

Ese frío estallido de ira, la otra noche. Su mente se concentró de golpe y recordó. _Habían estado torturando a Ares, me dijo, pero... no. Ares no fue la causa de eso._ Gabrielle sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. _Fui yo. Lo sabía... y en lugar de ir a buscarme para interrogarme, se lo guardó todo dentro y esperó a que yo se lo contara. Por los dioses. La he subestimado. Qué error más estúpido. Y ahora seguro que piensa que no he confiado lo suficiente en ella para contárselo..._

 _¿Qué habría hecho yo?_ Soltó un leve resoplido interno, dejando que la conversación de Lila y Lennat pasara por encima de ella sin prestarle atención. _Le habría echado una bronca inmensa por no contarme lo que estaba pasando. Sí, eso habría hecho... y ella me habría echado esa mirada tolerante y habría puesto los ojos en blanco y tal vez se habría disculpado. Tal vez. ¿Acaso tengo derecho a saberlo todo acerca de ella? Qué hipócrita soy._

—¿Bri? —La voz de Lila interrumpió sus reflexiones—. Oye, ¿estás ahí?

Gabrielle les sonrió fugazmente.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Es que estoy pensando... en las historias que voy a contar esta noche.

Lennat se echó a reír.

—Bri y sus historias. Será divertido. Iremos, ¿verdad, Lila?

Lila dudó.

—Lo intentaré. —Miró a Gabrielle como disculpándose—. O mamá o yo... tendremos que quedarnos en casa. —Se encogió de hombros ligeramente—. Me gustaría que ella tuviera la oportunidad de escucharte.

Gabrielle bajó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó con tono apagado.

Su hermana se encogió de hombros.

—Como dijo Xena. Le duele mucho la cabeza, pero finge que está peor. Creo... —Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente—. Creo que le da vergüenza reconocer que lo tumbaste tú. Dice que tropezó y se golpeó la cabeza con un banco.

—A veces es más fácil creer una mentira —contestó la bardo. _Sí, ¿verdad?_ —. Bueno, ¿vamos a ver qué tienen los comerciantes o qué? —Con firmeza, agarró a Lila del brazo y echó a andar.

* * *

La forja del herrero se encontraba en un edificio con tres esquinas, cuya parte frontal estaba abierta para dejar salir el calor al aire. En la parte de detrás estaba la gran chimenea, donde ardía el fuego noche y día, y delante estaban los yunques, en los que se apoyaban pilas de herramientas forjadas. Tectdus, el herrero, estaba detrás del yunque más grande, golpeando una punta de arado, cuando notó unos ojos posados en su espalda.

Se volvió y vio a una mujer alta y morena apoyada en la pared, cruzada de brazos, mirándolo. Incluso sin armas o su característica armadura, supo que sólo podía tratarse de una persona y dejó el martillo y se secó las manos en el delantal antes de acercarse a ella.

Las dos personas, taciturnas por naturaleza, intercambiaron miradas y se tomaron la medida, en un silencio roto únicamente por el roce de las llamas en la chimenea.

—Tú eres Xena —dijo Tectdus por fin, ofreciéndole el antebrazo—. Mi hijo me ha hablado de ti.

Xena aceptó el brazo y se lo estrechó.

—Es un buen chico —reconoció—. No se merece esa tortura.

Tectdus gruñó.

—No hay forma de evitarlo. —Le soltó el brazo e indicó su zona de trabajo—. ¿Te puedo ofrecer agua fresca? —Paseó la mirada por la estancia—. Aquí hace calor. —Sus ojos se posaron inquietos en su cara y luego se escabulleron.

Xena se miró a sí misma y dejó asomar una leve sonrisa a los labios.

—No, gracias. He venido a ver si podías arreglarme esto. —Le pasó la bisagra de la armadura y observó mientras él la examinaba. Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto, con la recia constitución de un herrero, pero en sus movimientos se percibía el comienzo de la vejez, el dolor de las articulaciones al moverse que convertía en una agonía el hecho de pasarse horas de pie ante el yunque. Se compadeció de él en silencio.

—Se puede hacer —gruñó Tectdus y se trasladó al yunque más pequeño, seleccionó unas tenazas, agarró la pieza con ellas y luego metió ambas cosas en la chimenea llena de cenizas. Fue hasta su banco de trabajo y cogió un martillo mucho más fino que el que había estado usando para la pieza del arado y se sentó un momento, esperando a que se calentara el metal.

—¿No tienes ayudante? —preguntó Xena como quien no quiere la cosa, apoyándose en la pared y mirándolo con apacible interés.

El herrero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Alain no puede. A nadie más le interesa. —Se calló y giró un poco las tenazas, para calentar el metal por igual.

Xena tomó aliento y se lanzó a esta batalla con la misma habilidad con que lo hacía con la espada.

—A su hermano sí —dijo, simplemente—. Y tiene talento para ello.

Tectdus la miró fijamente.

—Medio hermano —dijo roncamente, tras lo cual sacó de un tirón las tenazas del fuego y pasó al yunque, más cerca de ella—. Ahí hay mala sangre.

La guerrera se apartó de la pared y se acercó al yunque donde él acababa de colocar la pieza, capturando sus ojos casi incoloros con los suyos.

—Eso no es culpa suya. —Mostró un poco de su rabia contenida—. Dime, Tectdus, ¿por qué toda la gente de este pueblo carga la culpa de las cosas sobre los hombros de sus hijos?

El herrero no respondió, sino que bajó la cabeza para concentrarse en su trabajo, golpeando con cuidado el metal caliente con mano hábil. Terminó el delicado ajuste y metió las tenazas en el cubo de agua que estaba junto al yunque, donde sisearon soltando vapor, emanando jirones de humo que se interpusieron entre él y los ojos de color azul celeste que no se apartaban de su cara. Por fin, la miró.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—¿Qué quiero? —dijo Xena, acercándose más a él, pero hablando sin amenaza—. No quiero nada. Éste no es mi pueblo y tú no eres asunto mío. —Hizo una pausa y suavizó su expresión—. Sólo intento hacer algo por una amiga.

Tectdus la miró atentamente, esta vez sin desviar los ojos.

—La pequeña Bri... ¿entonces es amiga tuya, de verdad? —preguntó—. Era buena amiga de Alain, cuando eran pequeños.

—Lo sé —respondió Xena—. Y sí, de verdad es amiga mía. —Una larga pausa—. Una amiga que tiene un problema... que yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible por resolver. —Cogió su martillo y lo examinó, probando su peso.

Tectdus le agarró la mano con delicadeza y le dio la vuelta, examinándole el brazo.

—Tú también podrías tener talento para esto, con esas muñecas —dijo con calma, encontrándose con su mirada con franco candor.

—No —suspiró Xena—. Yo no hago cosas, Tectdus. Éstas se han creado gracias a una espada. —Lo miró ladeando la cabeza—. Pero Lennat sí hace cosas. Los dos sabemos... que el talento para la forja es muy, muy poco común... ¿es justo desperdiciarlo? —Alargó la mano y cogió la de él y le dio la vuelta—. ¿Cuánto te queda, Tectdus? ¿Hasta que ya no puedas enseñar a nadie? —Sus dedos siguieron la articulación hinchada con el tacto experto de una sanadora.

El herrero cerró los ojos reconociéndolo.

—No importa, Xena. Le quedan cinco años más. Para entonces... —Meneó la cabeza—. El oficio muere aquí y espera a que llegue otro como yo.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, borrando por un momento el calor que emanaba de la chimenea.

—Si fuera libre, ¿lo aceptarías?

Tectdus dudó.

—Pero está... —Era incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella.

—Si no estuviera —repitió Xena, bajando más la voz, haciéndola más profunda.

—Sí —dijo el herrero, con apacible convicción—. Lo haría. —Suspiró—. Lo cierto, Xena, es que lo intenté, hace años. Pero Metrus no quiso saber nada de mí. Me tiene mucho rencor, por su madre.

Xena asintió despacio.

—Eso me parecía.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —susurró Tectdus, convencido de que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

La guerrera sacó su pieza de armadura del cubo de enfriar y soltó las tenazas con mano experta.

—Lo que pueda. —Y dejó una moneda en el yunque—. Gracias.

* * *

Xena dejó la forja del herrero, recorrió con la mirada la ajetreada plaza del mercado y tuvo que rastrear un momento hasta que divisó a Gabrielle con Lila y Lennat cerca de un pequeño cobertizo. Los tres estaban comiendo algo y la guerrera meneó la cabeza riendo por lo bajo. _Muy propio de Gabrielle encontrar comida en algún sitio._ Avanzó hacia ellos, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Gabrielle con cierta curiosidad. _¿Notará que me acerco?_

Vio que la bardo, cuando se acercaba a ellos, se erguía y volvía la cabeza para ver cómo llegaba Xena y saludaba a la guerrera con una sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo Gabrielle—. ¿Te han arreglado la armadura?

Xena le mostró la pieza en cuestión.

—Sí. —Saludó a Lila y a Lennat con una amable inclinación de cabeza.

Gabrielle dio otro bocado a su kebab y señaló en una dirección con la barbilla.

—¿Has visto quién está ahí? —Sus ojos chispeaban risueños.

La guerrera se volvió para mirar, vio a la persona de quien hablaba la bardo y soltó una breve carcajada.

—Jo. ¿Qué hace aquí? No me digas... —Miró a Gabrielle—. No es posible. — _Mi madre. Durante diez años, no quiso hablar conmigo. Y ahora..._

La bardo sonrió.

—Sí que lo es. Pero nos ha traído empanadas. Así que la perdono.

—Ya —suspiró Xena, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego se echó a reír—. Me lo tendría que haber imaginado. —Miró a Lennat—. ¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —Lo observó con frialdad. Advirtió el vacilante lenguaje corporal entre Lila y él y el frecuente intercambio de miradas y caricias entre los dos, y sonrió por dentro al reconocerse en ellos.

El chico meneó la mano.

—Así, así. Me duele.

—Oye. —Gabrielle le dio un codazo—. ¿Quieres uno de estos? Están muy buenos. —Indicó lo que estaba comiendo.

Xena la miró enarcando una ceja.

—No, gracias. He desayunado mucho. —Aunque, de hecho, había desayunado menos que la bardo y encima le había dado parte a Ares—. ¿Qué es?

Como respuesta, Gabrielle le ofreció el último trozo y, sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, Xena se lo cogió hábilmente de los dedos con los dientes, lo masticó y se lo tragó antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—No está mal —logró decir, observando el rubor que teñía el cuello de Gabrielle al tiempo que advertía la mirada sorprendida de que era objeto por parte de Lila y Lennat—. ¿Hay algo que merzca la pena en los carros de los comerciantes? —Volcó la atención sobre Lila, dirigiendo una mirada inquisitiva a la muchacha morena. _Eso es, Xena... haz como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿vale? Totalmente normal. Las amigas íntimas siempre se dan de comer con la mano. ¿No? Pues claro._

—Aahm... —Lila carraspeó y dirigió la mirada hacia los carros—. Bueno, la verdad es que tenían unas telas muy bonitas. Y el ollero tenía unas cazuelas con muy buena pinta. —Echó a andar de nuevo hacia los comerciantes—. Y he visto un cuero precioso donde el zapatero...

Intercambiaron miradas risueñas y la siguieron, Lennat adelantándose unos pasos para alcanzar a Lila, y Xena y Gabrielle siguiéndolos a paso más lento.

—Lo siento —murmuró Gabrielle, lanzando una mirada hacia el rostro de Xena, que lucía una expresión de moderado interés mientras contemplaba la plaza—. Ni me lo he pensado... o sea... —Suspiró—. Dioses.

Xena le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Tranquila. De todas formas, has dicho que tu hermana prácticamente lo ha adivinado, ¿no? —Se echó a reír suavemente—. Además, yo tampoco he caído en la cuenta, hasta que he visto cómo te has puesto colorada. —Miró a la silenciosa bardo con una sonrisa—. Y en cualquier caso, lo cierto es que, si buscan señales de ese tipo, ya estamos marcadas. Observa a Lila y Lennat.

Se quedaron mirando un momento a la pareja que iba por delante de ellas.

—¿Ves lo pegados que caminan? —preguntó Xena, en voz baja.

—Sí —contestó la bardo, alargando la palabra.

—¿Y ves cómo se tocan todo el rato? Fíjate... ¿lo ves? Ahora observa cómo se miran. Ahí está —siguió Xena, con tono didáctico.

—Aah... sí —replicó Gabrielle, que ya veía por dónde iban los tiros—. Todo eso me suena.

—Efectivamente —asintió Xena con sorna, observando su cara para ver la reacción.

Gabrielle se lo pensó un momento antes de responder a la pregunta implícita. Pensó en su familia y en las tradiciones de este pueblo y en cómo se había esperado siempre de ella que diera ejemplo a Lila y a las niñas más pequeñas, pues había pocas chicas de su edad cuando era más jovencita. Sonrió.

—Pues espero que tengan celos. Ephiny dijo que yo era la envidia de la aldea. —Se acercó más a Xena y le dio un codazo.

—Ah, eso dijo, ¿eh? —fue la sorprendida respuesta.

La bardo la miró con cariñosa exasperación.

—Vamos, Xena... —Se interrumpió porque habían llegado al puesto del zapatero, donde Lila estaba toqueteando una pieza de cuero de un precioso y vivo color rojizo—. Caray... ¡qué bonito!

Lila las miró entristecida.

—Ya lo creo. —Intercambió una mirada apesadumbrada con Lennat—. Este año no. —Suspiró—. El dinero extra de la cosecha ha sido para... —vaciló—, otras cosas.

 _Cerveza, lo más probable_ , pensó Xena, y se acercó para examinar el cuero teñido. Enarcó las cejas y llamó la atención del zapatero.

—Esto parece obra de Beldan —comentó, acariciando el fino cuero con las yemas de sus dedos expertos.

El comerciante la saludó respetuoso inclinando la rubia cabeza.

—Lo es, efectivamente, señora. Y es muy buen cuero. —La miró con interés y ella lo miró a su vez y le hizo un leve guiño. Él sonrió levemente como respuesta e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia ella. _Si todo sale como yo quiero, será un buen regalo de bodas_ , pensó Xena. _Y que me ahorquen si no consigo que todo salga bien._

Lila suspiró de nuevo y dirigió la mirada hacia su casa.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, mirándolos a todos con aire de disculpa—. Bri, intentaré pasarme esta noche un ratito, pero madre sí que estará. —Apretó el brazo de Gabrielle—. Cuenta alguna buena, ¿vale?

La bardo la abrazó rápidamente.

—Lo haré. A lo mejor me paso después y te cuento algunas en exclusiva. — _Es decir, si consigo cruzar esa puerta. Ya veremos_ —. Lennat, espero que se te mejore la cabeza.

El chico rubio le hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—Estoy bien. Tómatelo con calma, Bri. Te veo esta noche. —Saludó amablemente a Xena con la cabeza y cogió a Lila del brazo para acompañarla hasta casa.

Se quedaron mirando cómo se alejaban en silencio. Luego...

—Bueno. Así que vas a contar historias esta noche, ¿eh? —preguntó Xena, con una sonrisa.

—Sí —fue la respuesta—. Mi amiga superprotectora... ¿es que tenías que asustar al posadero? —Gabrielle echó a andar hacia la posada—. Me prometiste entrenar con la vara, si mal no recuerdo. —Hizo una pausa—. Y, ya que parece que te apetece andar enredando, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy?

Xena la miró ofendida.

—¿Yo?

Gabrielle le clavó un dedo en las costillas.

—No creas que no me he fijado en esa mirada que has intercambiado con el zapatero, oh taimada Princesa Guerrera. ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Sólo hago lo me pediste, majestad —replicó Xena, mirando alrededor—. Intentar encontrar una solución para este problema tan complejo.

—¿Y? —insistió la bardo.

—Que estoy en ello —fue la fría respuesta.

Cuando Gabrielle se disponía a lanzar su siguiente ataque, el recuerdo del secreto que había guardado inundó su consciencia. Cerró los labios de golpe y siguió caminando.

—¿Te parece que deberíamos buscar a Johan? —preguntó, mirando a Xena—. Creo que está por ahí.

—No —fue la suave respuesta—. Vamos a recoger tu vara. Te lo he prometido —le recordó Xena, dirigiéndose a la posada. Había notado el súbito cambio de humor y se preguntaba cuál sería la causa—. Venga.

Subieron las escaleras, entraron en la habitación y Xena cerró la puerta al pasar.

—Oye.

—¿Sí? —contestó Gabrielle, acercándose a la vara y agarrándola con manos repentinamente vacilantes. Miró a Xena al ver que la guerrera no respondía.

—Escucha... el plan sólo está a medias. —La mujer más alta suspiró—. Es complicado.

La bardo se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el pecho.

—No pasa nada. No necesito saberlo. — _Puedo practicar lo que predico. Además, normalmente es mejor no saber lo que hace. Porque me asusto. O me enfado. O las dos cosas_ —. Te he pedido que... busques una manera de salir de esto. Tengo... que dejarte hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gabrielle. —Había una profunda preocupación en esa voz grave.

—No. No pasa nada —fue la respuesta, acompañada de un gran suspiro, que se cortó de repente cuando las manos de Xena le sujetaron la cara con delicadeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Y su resolución se tambaleó al ver el desconcierto que había en ellos—. Has... hablado con Alain.

—Sí —replicó Xena, empezando a comprender—. Hace dos noches. Lo sabía. — _Confiaba en mí. Y yo le he mentido sobre lo que sabía. Maldición_ —. Lo siento, Gabrielle. Yo... tendría que habértelo dicho. A lo mejor lo que pasó con tu padre no habría... Sólo quería darte la oportunidad de...

—No. —Gabrielle enganchó las manos en la túnica de Xena y tiró con fuerza—. No te atrevas a disculparte por eso. —Tragó con dificultad—. Tenía miedo de decírtelo.

Xena bajó la mirada al suelo y soltó las manos, que dejó caer y se quedó mirándolas.

—Sí. Lo entiendo. Las tengo llenas de sangre —dijo, burlándose de sí misma y soltándose de las manos de Gabrielle—. Ya me parecía que era eso.

La bardo notó el dolor que llevaba dentro. La siguió mientras retrocedía y agarró a Xena de las manos, tirando hasta detenerla. Se las levantó y las rozó con los labios, sin apartar los ojos de los de la guerrera.

—Perdóname —dijo, al ver la tristeza que tenía delante—. ¿Por favor? — _Dioses... quitad esa expresión de sus ojos... no puedo haber causado eso... no... por favor..._ —. ¿Xena? —Se le aceleró la respiración y notó que se le acumulaban las lágrimas.

—No pasa nada —fue la respuesta en voz baja—. No hace falta que te disculpes. Tenías motivos para tener miedo. —Xena cerró los ojos, reconociéndolo con cansancio—. Una persona puede cambiar hasta cierto punto, Gabrielle. — _Y yo sólo puedo engañarme a mí misma durante cierto tiempo, o hasta cierto punto. Incluso por ella._

Notó el tacto vacilante de la bardo sobre ella y no respondió, intentando tapar los agujeros sangrantes que se le habían formado al darse cuenta de la falta de confianza de Gabrielle hacia ella.

—No me dejes fuera. —La voz estaba tan tensa que casi era irreconocible—. Por favor...

Y Xena supo que no podía pasar por alto ese ruego. Abrió los ojos y respiró hondo. Reprimió profundamente su propia agonía, para otro momento, otro lugar, y se concentró en los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas que la miraban

—Nunca. —Abrió los brazos y estrechó a Gabrielle entre ellos, notando cómo se iba relajando el tenso cuerpo de la bardo—. Tranquila.

Gabrielle tomó aliento varias veces sin hablar y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento. —Se pegó más a ella y abrazó a Xena con una intensidad casi desesperada—. No sé qué me daba más miedo, Xena —medio susurró—. Lo que harías tú o el hecho de que yo... quería de verdad que lo hicieras.

Xena sintió un estremeciemiento de espanto al oír eso y abrazó a la bardo con más fuerza. _¿Lo quería? Por los dioses. Aquí hay algo muy profundo que no entiendo. Espero no empeorar las cosas._

—Gabrielle... lo estás pasando mal, lo sé. —Notó que tragaba con fuerza—. Estás furiosa con tu padre por hacerte daño, y también a Lila... y a tu madre... Sé que lo estás.


	25. Chapter 25

**La esencia de una guerrera 25**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—Sí —fue la apagada respuesta.

—Pero también lo quieres —continuó la guerrera suavemente—. Y no harías nada a propósito para hacerle daño. Eso lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —contestó Gabrielle, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Xena sonrió fugazmente.

—Porque te conozco. Igual que tú me conoces a mí.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándola largos instantes. Luego asintió ligeramente. Y supo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que Xena tenía razón.

—Estoy... —Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Xena y suspiró—. Gracias.

Xena sonrió. _Debo de estar mejorando con estas cosas_ , pensó.

—Mm... ¿sabías que Lennat tiene talento para ser herrero? —le preguntó a la bardo, al tiempo que retrocedía dos pasos, trasladando a la bardo consigo, y se sentaba en la cama, apoyándose en el cabecero.

Gabrielle la miró parpadeando.

—No... no lo sabía. ¿Es cierto?

—Pues sí —dijo Xena despacio—. ¿Sabías que Alain y él son medio hermanos?

La bardo volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirando a su compañera.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Sabías que Tectdus está muy necesitado de un aprendiz y que aceptaría a Lennat si Metrus lo dejara libre? —Xena sonrió tiernamente a la bardo.

La bardo arrugó la frente muy concentrada.

—Entonces... si Lennat fuera aprendiz del herrero, podría... —Sus ojos se encontraron veloces con los de Xena.

—Tomar a Lila como esposa, sí —dijo Xena, con tono tranquilo—. Y lo haría.

A Gabrielle se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Sabía que encontrarías una solución.

Xena alzó una mano.

—Todavía hay que convencer a Metrus. Él es la parte difícil. Tiene un gran rencor a Tectdus y no es probable que coopere conmigo. —Sonrió y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Gabrielle—. Pero estoy trabajando en eso.

—Gracias por contármelo —respondió la bardo, con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has averiguado todo eso en una sola mañana?

—Preguntando. —Xena se encogió de hombros—. En realidad, tampoco es tan increíb... —Y se detuvo, porque Gabrielle le tapó la boca con la mano—. ¿Mmm?

—No me lo digas —susurró la bardo—. A veces me gusta pensar que las cosas que haces son una especie de magia. —Sonrió con timidez—. Una vez, escribí un poema sobre eso. Pero nunca se lo he leído a nadie.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Xena, maravillada.

—Era... no sé... demasiado... era para ti. Y para mí era muy personal. —Hizo una pausa, pensativa—. Fue la noche en que me... me paré a pensar de verdad y me confesé a mí misma que estaba enamorada de ti.

—Ah —replicó Xena, con un ligero rubor—. ¿Me lo leerás más tarde?

Gabrielle se rió suavemente.

—No me hace falta leerlo. Me lo sé de memoria desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero sí... lo haré. —Le dio a la guerrera un leve codazo en las costillas—. Después de entrenar con la vara. Vamos, tú. — _Tal vez, con eso, pueda... librarme de esta sensación... Por los dioses... es como si me ahogara._

—Vale, vale —asintió Xena, pero no le gustó lo que vio en el rostro de la bardo—. ¿Estás segura de que...? —empezó y entonces vio cómo desaparecía la máscara de buen humor deliberado—. No lo estás.

Gabrielle notó que volvía a perder el control y hundió la cara, irritada y confusa, en el hombro cubierto de lino de Xena.

—Dioses... lo siento mucho... no sé qué me pasa...

—Sshh. No te disculpes. Me tienes aquí —la tranquilizó Xena, frotándole la espalda. _¿Es eso cierto? Ella es la cosa más estable de mi vida desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y ahora está hecha trizas. Me adentro en terreno peligroso... para las dos_ —. ¿Quieres... quieres decirme qué te preocupa?

La bardo se quedó callada un rato, ordenando sus ideas.

—Pues... no lo sé. Creo que nunca me había planteado lo que haría... lo que he hecho. Y eso ha cambiado mi forma de... verme a mí misma. —Su mano jugueteó distraída con el cinturón de la túnica de Xena—. Y... no quiero pensar que podría... atacar de esa manera sin más... me da miedo. Mucho. Temo... —Se calló.

Xena se encontró de repente cara a cara con su peor miedo. Sabía, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que Gabrielle surtía un efecto sobre ella, y en momentos especialmente oscuros, se preguntaba si ella estaba surtiendo algún efecto a su vez. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera así. Pero había que hacer la pregunta.

—¿Temes estar... convirtiéndote en alguien como yo? — _Y si la respuesta es sí, Xena, esto acaba aquí. No va a ir más lejos, cueste lo que cueste. No voy a pagar ese precio._ Esperó, respirando acompasadamente, intentando no mostrar la desesperación con que necesitaba oír la respuesta. Notó la repentina presión de la mano de Gabrielle sobre su estómago, al darle una palmadita tranquilizadora.

—No —fue la respuesta, con voz ronca—. Temo estar convirtiéndome... en alguien como él... y... me da un miedo espantoso, Xena. ¿Cuánto de mi ser... procede de él?

Xena soltó aliento, pensándoselo.

—No creo que tengas mucho motivo de preocupación —comentó, con tono tranquilo—. Creo... que todos somos responsables de lo que hacemos, Gabrielle. Yo no puedo... no voy a echarle la culpa a... nadie... por lo que soy. —Notó que Gabrielle se quedaba absolutamente inmóvil, esperando a que terminara—. No deberías dejar que otros se lleven el mérito... —y sonrió dulcemente—, de lo que tú eres. Y lo que tú eres, amiga mía, es una de las personas más buenas, más generosas que he conocido en mi vida. No eres como tu padre. No atacas movida por la rabia... si vamos a eso, te enfadas más contigo misma que con nadie. Eso es cierto, ¿no?

Hubo un larguísimo silencio mientras Gabrielle permitía poco a poco que esa idea calara en la terca resistencia que había levantado con los años, planteándose la posibilidad de un punto de vista sobre sí misma que nunca hasta ahora había tenido en cuenta.

—Sabes... eso es cierto —reconoció por fin, con tono maravillado, sintiendo que su mundo empezaba a recuperar de nuevo una forma conocida—. Una vez sí que pegué una paliza a un árbol. Pero no creo que eso cuente, ¿verdad?

Notó la risa sorprendida de Xena.

—No me acuerdo de eso.

La bardo sonrió un poco y movió la cabeza para mirarla.

—No, no podrías acordarte. —Contempló el rostro de Xena—. Gracias... de nuevo. Siento haber estado tan... rara.

—Es un proceso curativo —replicó la guerrera, sintiendo que se le aflojaba la opresión del pecho—. Me alegro de que lo que te he dicho te haya ayudado en algo. —Dejó que sus dedos trazaran el contorno de los pómulos de la bardo y le secaran las lágrimas de la cara. _Caray. He vuelto a tener suerte._

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y se pegó a la caricia.

—Gracias por estar aquí. —Sonrió vacilante—. No sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras.

—¿Te sientes ya mejor? —preguntó Xena, apartándole el pelo—. Me parece recordar que alguien me pidió entrenar.

La bardo respiró hondo y asintió.

—Sí. Estoy mejor... aunque si estoy o no en condiciones de enfrentarme a la Princesa Guerrera es otro tema —dijo sonriendo a Xena, que enarcó ambas cejas.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía por eso, bardo mía. Entre mi falta de ambición últimamente y el grado de holgazanería que pareces infundirme, no deberías tener ningún problema —fue la guasona respuesta.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí, seguro que noto una gran diferencia. —Hizo una pausa—. Como que a lo mejor aguanto tres bloqueos en lugar de dos antes de acabar de posaderas en el suelo. —Se incorporó sobre un codo y miró a Xena—. Y no te atrevas a dejar que te alcance sólo para impresionar a la gente. —Vio la sonrisa de Xena—. ¡Ajá!

Xena se echó a reír.

—Me has pillado. —Alzó las manos rindiéndose—. Está bien, pues vamos. —Se levantó y se sacudió la túnica—. Tengo que recoger mi vara de las cuadras —comentó, esperando a que Gabrielle se uniera a ella.

* * *

La sesión de entrenamiento atrajo a más gente de la que ninguna de las dos se esperaba, pensó Xena ásperamente, gente en su mayoría hostil, pero captó algunas sonrisas, más que nada del sector más joven.

—Ojo ahora —advirtió la guerrera—. Dime si las defensas por alto te hacen daño en las costillas, ¿vale? —Vigilaba atentamente las reacciones de la bardo, pues sabía que su compañera tenía ganas de exigirse más de lo que debía debido a su inesperado público.

—Estoy bien —insistió Gabrielle. _A lo mejor esa combinación doble funciona... está algo distraída._ Y lo intentó, atacando con un extremo de la vara al nivel de las rodillas y levantando luego el extremo superior contra la cabeza de Xena. La guerrera bloqueó ambos ataques, pero sonrió.

—Muy bien. —Asintió con aprobación—. La próxima vez, intenta apuntar un poco más alto. —A pesar de la advertencia de la bardo en sentido contrario, sus propios ataques eran ligeros, lo suficiente para que se notara el contacto en las manos, pero sin sus habituales tácticas agresivas. Hasta que vio, por encima del hombro de Gabrielle, un par de turbios ojos verdosos que no se apartaban de la figura esbelta de la bardo.

—Está bien... vamos a hacer una cosa un poco más complicada —dijo Xena, con calma, y guió a la bardo por una serie creciente de ataques y contraataques, manteniendo un sentido del ritmo dentro de las capacidades de Gabrielle. El ritmo se fue acelerando y advirtió esa pequeña sonrisa de concentración que asomaba al rostro de la bardo, lo cual quería decir que estaba totalmente metida en el ejercicio, sonrisa que ella misma reflejó, mientras hacía delicados equilibrios entre dar un espectáculo verdaderamente impresionante y evitar el peligro de que cualquiera de las dos perdiera el control.

Vio el gesto de dolor, cuando Gabrielle se estiró para bloquear uno de sus ataques por lo alto, y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, para continuar el ejercicio con experta precisión, pero desde un ángulo más bajo.

—Vamos, vamos... —dijo, instando a su compañera a realizar la serie final del intercambio de golpes, que dejó sus varas cruzadas, a meros centímetros la una de la otra.

Las dos sonrieron.

—Muy bien —repitió Xena, cuando retrocedieron y ella se irguió del todo, alargando la mano y dándole una palmadita en el costado—. Me habría encantado ver cómo combatías con Eponin y ver la cara que se le ponía. —Sus ojos relucían de orgullo—. Eres buenísima.

Gabrielle sonrió muy contenta, absorbiendo la inesperada alabanza.

—¿Aunque no me has forzado? —bromeó, dándole a Xena un golpecito en el hombro con el extremo de la vara—. Creía que te había dicho que no lo hicieras.

—Mmm... —Xena meneó la mano de lado a lado—. Quería asegurarme de que no te hacía daño. He visto cómo te encogías con algunos de los movimientos de extensión. —Le dirigió una mirada—. Y yo creía que te había dicho que me lo dijeras si te dolía algo. —Vio la expresión de culpabilidad—. Así que estamos en paz. —Se acercó más y agachó la cabeza—. Además... tu padre estaba mirando.

Gabrielle abrió mucho los ojos y se puso rígida como reacción, observando el rostro de Xena atentamente.

—¿Ha visto...? —Vio el gesto de asentimiento—. ¿Sigue aquí? —Un gesto negativo—. Bien —dijo, con una sonrisa arisca—. Me alegro de que no me lo dijeras antes. Sé que me habría dado en la cabeza de haber sabido que estaba ahí. —Se relajó un poco—. ¿Ha... mirado?

Xena frunció los labios pensativa. _¿Cómo interpreto la mirada que le estaba echando?_

—Ha mirado. —En esos ojos había visto una mezcla de desaprobación, miedo y una extraña e incómoda fascinación. Hasta que acabó el ejercicio y ella se irguió y se encontró con sus ojos por encima de la cabeza de la bardo. Entonces la expresión se transformó en odio y la de ella en puro hielo—. No creo que todo esto haya hecho que le caiga mejor —comentó Xena, sonriendo a la bardo con sorna.

—Eh, vosotras. —Lennat les sonrió vacilante—. Menudo espectáculo. —Se acercó más, seguido de un pequeño grupo de jóvenes del pueblo, la mayoría de los cuales saludaron a Gabrielle con simpatía. Ella correspondió a los saludos con una sonrisa y les presentó a Xena, que consiguió responder con cierta amabilidad.

—Bri, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? —preguntó una chica delgada y morena que a Xena le recordaba vagamente a Lila—. ¿De...? —Sus ojos se posaron fugazmente en Xena y se retiraron.

—En su mayor parte —confirmó Gabrielle, sonriendo a Xena—. Pero empecé a aprender con las amazonas.

La chica le dio un codazo al chico que estaba a su lado.

—¿Lo ves? Ya te dije que era cierto. —Sonrió a Gabrielle—. ¿Es cierto que las diriges tú?

La bardo se echó a reír.

—Bueno, más o menos. No es exactamente así... —Y se lanzó a dar una breve explicación, lo cual la llevó a contar toda la historia al fascinado grupo.

Xena se mantenía aparte, apoyada en su vara, y observaba a Gabrielle mientras ésta se apoderaba de ellos con su talento, presa de una intensa sensación de placer mientras observaba. Captó un leve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, se volvió y vio a Alain entre las sombras del edificio, escuchando embelesado.

—Eh... ven aquí —lo llamó la guerrera en voz baja—. Oirás mejor.

El chico se acercó despacio, hasta pegarse casi a la alta figura de Xena, dirigiéndole una mirada de agradecimiento y disponiéndose a absorber el relato.

—Qué historia tan buena —le susurró, hacia la mitad.

—Mmm —asintió Xena, con una sonrisa irónica—. Es cierta, que lo sepas.

—¿De verdad? —susurró Alain, con los ojos relucientes—. Oye... ¡está hablando de ti! —exclamó al caer en la cuenta.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Ya.

—Jo. —Se rió por lo bajo, concentrándose en la clara enunciación de la bardo.

—Espera, Bri —interrumpió Lennat, agitando una mano—. ¿Cómo que tenías que luchar a muerte con alguien? —Todos intercambiaron miradas.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Bueno, así es como funciona el desafío —respondió—. Pero no, no tuve que hacerlo, porque las normas también dicen que puedo nombrar a una campeona, para que luche en mi lugar. —Se volvió y miró a Xena, y todos hicieron lo mismo—. Y tuve suerte, porque resulta que mi mejor amiga es también la mejor guerrera que existe.

Xena le lanzó una risueña mirada de exasperación y meneó la cabeza, pero guardó silencio, mientras la bardo continuaba su historia.

Le pidieron otra clamorosamente cuando terminó y ella les dijo que no riendo.

—Me voy a quedar sin voz antes de que llegue la noche si sigo así —explicó—. Y tengo que lavarme y cenar algo antes. —Retrocedió y fue donde estaba Xena apoyada en la pared de la cuadra—. Hola, Alain —dijo Gabrielle, sonriéndole—. ¿Te ha gustado la historia?

El chico asintió enérgicamente.

—Sí, ya lo creo. —Bajó la mirada con timidez—. Me alegro de verte, Bri.

Gabrielle le dio un rápido abrazo.

—Y yo de verte a ti.

Él se sonrojó.

—Me tengo que ir —farfulló y se escabulló, después de echar una última mirada a Xena con los ojos muy redondos, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la cuadra.

Se miraron la una a la otra durante unos instantes.

—Creo que te ha gustado contar esa historia —comentó Xena, advirtiendo el brillo chispeante de sus ojos. _Ah... hacía días que no veía eso. Me alegro de volver a verlo._

—Pues sí —confesó la bardo, con una sonrisa—. Lo siento si te he puesto incómoda.

Xena se echó a reír.

—No, no lo sientes. Te encanta hacerlo. —Se apartó de la cuadra y echó a andar hacia la posada, atrapando a la bardo con un brazo y tirando de ella—. Vamos... me ha parecido oírte decir algo sobre un baño y la cena...

Gabrielle se sonrió y le pasó el brazo a Xena por la cintura.

—Tienes razón. Me encanta hacer eso —reconoció alegremente—. Y lo mejor es que, contigo, nunca tengo que exagerar los detalles. Sólo tengo que contar lo que ocurrió. —Estrujó un poco a la guerrera—. Haces que ser bardo resulte facilísimo.

—Ah, ¿no me digas? —respondió Xena—. Bueno, cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte la vida más fácil, majestad.

La bardo le dirigió una mirada.

—Corta el rollo o te doy —gruñó con tono amenazador.

—Bueno —dijo Xena con tono de guasa y los ojos chispeantes de picardía—. Puedes intentarlo.

—¿Eso es una promesa? —contestó Gabrielle, absorbiendo las familiares bromas como una esponja.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? —fue la esperada respuesta.

Se echaron a reír y entraron en la posada y cuando ya habían alcanzado las escaleras, el posadero se adelantó apresuradamente para detenerlas.

—Ah... —dijo, saludando a Xena con una brusca inclinación de cabeza—. Sólo quería decir... que parece que esta noche va estar esto muy lleno, Bri. Se ha corrido la voz... parece que la gente te quiere ver.

La bardo enarcó las cejas.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo, un poco desconcertada—. Espero que eso anime el negocio.

El hombre soltó una breve risotada.

—Seguro que sí. —Dudó y luego dijo—: Me llamo Boreneus, por cierto. —Le ofreció el antebrazo a Xena—. Siento haber estado un poco antipático esta mañana.

Xena aceptó el brazo que se le ofrecía y lo estrechó.

—No te preocupes —le dijo con un gesto afable—. Vamos a apoderarnos de tu habitación del baño ahora que podemos.

El hombre asintió.

—Pues os enviaré a alguien para que os eche una mano con los cubos. —Se volvió hacia Gabrielle—. A mí también me apetece mucho oír unas buenas historias, Bri.

Las saludó con la mano y se alejó, dejando que continuaran escaleras arriba.

—Bueno. Qué diferencia —murmuró Gabrielle, meneando la cabeza con desconcierto.

Xena le sonrió de medio lado, pero guardó silencio, pensando que Gabrielle todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente alabara su indudable talento. Recogieron jabón y toallas de su cuarto y se metieron en la habitación del baño.

Gabrielle comprobó el agua de la gran bañera, con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto —declaró, y se quitó la túnica, que dejó a un lado, y empezó a quitarse las vendas que todavía le envolvían el pecho.

—Espera, deja que lo haga yo —dijo Xena, que se acercó a ella y desenrolló la tela con pericia—. Hala. —Examinó los moratones de las costillas de la bardo y meneó la cabeza—. Has tenido suerte.

Gabrielle se tocó un moratón con dedos cautos y suspiró.

—Supongo.

La guerrera le cogió la barbilla con una mano y la miró.

—No lo pienses —dijo, con tono dulce en el que de todas formas se advertía una nota de hierro—. Adentro —añadió, levantando a la bardo en brazos, izándola por encima del borde de la bañera y depositándola en el agua.

—Mmmm —suspiró Gabrielle, cuando el agua la cubrió—. Por los dioses, qué gusto. —Levantó la mirada y sonrió—. Gracias por el transporte.

—De nada —dijo Xena riendo, y se metió al lado de la bardo sumergida. La bañera era lo bastante grande para que las dos pudieran sentarse la una al lado de la otra, cosa que hicieron, y era lo bastante larga para que hasta Xena pudiera estirar las piernas del todo—. Oye, eso me recuerda... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Gabrielle volvió la cabeza y se quedó mirándola.

—Nunca me habías preguntado una cosa así. ¿Debería tener miedo?

Xena puso los ojos en blanco.

—No. —Salpicó de agua la cara de Gabrielle—. La forma en que te llaman los de aquí... ¿te gusta? —Por la cara de mortificación de la bardo, adivinó la respuesta—. No, ¿eh? — _Ya me parecía a mí que no... y, jo, cómo me alegro. Gabrielle me gusta muchísimo más._

—Pues... no —suspiró Gabrielle, haciendo una mueca—. La verdad es que no. Me he acostumbrado a que no me llamen... así. Es... No. No me gusta.

—Fiuu. —Xena se echó a reír aliviada—. A mí tampoco me gusta mucho y tenía miedo de que quisieras que empezara a llamarte así.

Gabrielle la salpicó.

—Ni se te ocurra. —Hizo una pausa—. Me gusta mucho cómo me llamas, gracias.

Xena echó la cabeza a un lado y la observó.

—¿No me digas, bardo mía?

—Sí —contestó Gabrielle, acercándose más y acurrucándose al lado de Xena en el agua caliente—. Me gustan las dos partes de ese apelativo —añadió y notó que el brazo de la guerrera se deslizaba a su alrededor como respuesta. Sonrió, cogió el jabón y se frotó a sí misma y a Xena indiscriminadamente, intentando escapar de los intentos de la guerrera de hacerle cosquillas—. Para ya o te hago una aguadilla —advirtió. La respuesta fue una profunda risotada—. Lo digo en serio. —Le puso a Xena un montoncito de jabón en la nariz y soltó una risita al ver el resultado. _Y yo que pensaba que no tenía sentido del humor._ Se rió por dentro. _Y me preocupaba que si cedíamos a lo que sentíamos la una por la otra, nuestra amistad se echara a perder. Qué equivocada estaba... sólo se ha hecho mucho más fuerte... más de lo que me podría haber imaginado._

Xena puso los ojos en blanco y metió la cabeza en el agua hasta sumergirse del todo, luego volvió a aparecer y parpadeó para quitarse el agua de los ojos.

—Vamos, mete la cabeza. Te lavo el pelo —se ofreció y se quedó mirando mientras la bardo desaparecía bajo el agua y volvía a aparecer espurreando—. No te ahogues, ¿vale?

La bardo tosió.

—Sí... jo. —Aspiró aire profundamente y carraspeó—. Mejor —murmuró. Xena meneó la cabeza y se puso a frotar el pelo de la bardo con el jabón, sonriendo al notar que Gabrielle se relajaba y se apoyaba en sus manos.

—No te quedes dormida, majestad —dijo, echándose hacia delante y susurrándole a la bardo en el oído poco tiempo después.

—¿Eh? —Gabrielle pegó un respingo y la miró cohibida por encima del hombro—. Mm... vale. —Parpadeó y metió la cabeza debajo del agua para aclararse el jabón—. Lo siento —murmuró al emerger.

—Ya —comentó Xena, que se recostó, estiró los brazos por el borde de la bañera y se relajó. Sonrió a la bardo, quien de inmediato se pegó a ella y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la guerrera.

—Bueno. ¿Qué historias vas a contar esta noche? —preguntó la guerrera distraída, apoyando la cabeza en la pared inclinada.

Gabrielle bostezó.

—Mmm... un par sobre ti, un par de antiguas leyendas...

—Tienes que contar por lo menos una de Herc. ¿No lo pone en alguna parte de nuestro contrato? —preguntó la guerrera, dándole un leve codazo.

—Ay. Para ya. Sí... supongo. —Salpicó ligeramente a Xena—. Si cuento una en la que aparecéis los dos, ¿eso vale?

—No. —Xena la salpicó a su vez.

La bardo suspiró.

—Oh, bueno, pues supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo que soltar sobre ese pobre hombre. —Sonrió—. A ver cómo me pongo de espectacular contigo... —Se interrrumpió porque Xena se inclinó y la besó de repente y ella cerró los ojos y correspondió, deslizando las manos por el cuerpo de la guerrera y acercándosela más—. Oye... —murmuró, cuando Xena se detuvo, y abrió los ojos para descubrir a la mujer más alta sonriéndole—. ¿Por qué has parado?

Xena la miró con sorna.

—Es que se me ha ocurrido darte la oportunidad de decidir en qué clase de situación comprometida querías estar cuando entrara tu hermana. —Indicó la puerta con la cabeza.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—Le estaría bien empleado por aparecer sin avisar. —Sonrió fugazmente—. Si con eso pretendías que esta noche no me pase con tus historias... no ha funcionado. —De mala gana, se soltó y se apartó un poco. Pero no mucho.

—Qué va —replicó Xena, recostándose y cruzando las piernas en el momento en que empezaba a abrirse la puerta—. Es que estabas tan mona que no me he podido resistir. —Vio cómo se sonrojaba la bardo justo cuando Lila asomaba la cabeza con prudencia—. Hola, Lila —dijo la guerrera con indiferencia, haciéndole un gesto para que entrara. Observó cómo la muchacha morena intentaba encontrar un punto donde posar los ojos sin quedarse mirándolas. Los ojos de Xena se encontraron con el verde brumoso de los de la bardo y las dos intercambiaron un solemne guiño risueño.

—¿Qué hay, Lila? —preguntó Gabrielle, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír. _Oh... quiere a Lennat, sí... pero, ¿quién sabe mejor que yo lo difícil que es apartar los ojos de mi mejor amiga?_ , se dijo la bardo por dentro. Recordó la primera vez que vio así a Xena, después de nadar hacia la puesta del sol, cuando la guerrera salió del lago a la luz dorada, toda elegancia poderosa y fuego, junto con el hielo de sus ojos. La afectó de lleno con una reacción repentina y primitiva que cambió para siempre lo que sus ojos consideraban bello. Volvió a sentirlo ahora, sólo de pensarlo.

—Mm... —contestó Lila, que por fin encontró un equilibrio dejando la mirada clavada en el rostro de Gabrielle—. Sólo quería pasarme para decirte... que el pueblo entero habla de... —dudó—, vosotras. —Con una rápida mirada a Xena, que alzó las cejas.

Se miraron, a sabiendas de que sus pensamientos seguían los mismos derroteros.

—Esa demostración con las varas... —aclaró Lila, desconcertada por su falta de reacción.

—Ah... eso —dijeron las dos a la vez. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y se echaron a reír.

—Sí, eso. —Lila frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué creíais que estaba hablando...? —Se calló y luego se ruborizó—. Oh.

—Bueno, pues será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —comentó Xena, que salió del agua haciendo fuerza con los brazos estirados y pasó las piernas por el borde de la bañera. Fue donde habían dejado sus toallas, cogió una con indiferencia y le lanzó la otra a Gabrielle, que se había puesto de pie—. Toma.

La bardo atrapó la toalla en el aire y sonrió, observando a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo. _Sí... no puede apartar los ojos._

—Gracias. —Se echó la toalla sobre los hombros y cuando se disponía a salir, Xena fue hasta ella, con el cuerpo envuelto en su propia toalla.

—Cuidado —advirtió la guerrera—. Te puedes resbalar. —Alargó la mano, agarró a Gabrielle del brazo, la sostuvo mientras ella saltaba por encima del borde de las altas paredes de la bañera y esperó a que estuviera bien plantada antes de soltarla y recoger su túnica—. Voy a ver cómo está Argo.

Gabrielle asintió y la saludó agitando la mano ligeramente, mientras se secaba, y se volvió hacia Lila.

—Así que hemos causado impresión, ¿eh? —Sonrió a su hermana—. Pues eso era yo a pleno rendimiento y Xena durmiendo. —Se echó a reír—. Aunque ella diga lo contrario.

Lila se rió un poco.

—Las dos parecéis llevaros bien. —Suspiró—. Hablando de lo cual, papá te ha visto hoy cuando estabas en eso y no le ha hecho gracia.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

—Lila, estoy harta de fingir. Por él, por ti... por Potedaia. —Se envolvió en la toalla metiéndose un extremo por dentro y se volvió de cara a su hermana—. Así es como soy y eso es lo que hago. Ese entrenamiento con vara es importante, me puede salvar la vida.

Su hermana miró al suelo.

—Lo sé, Bri. —Le puso a Gabrielle una mano en el brazo—. Lo sé. Pero él piensa que ella te ha convertido en... no sé qué.

—¿Porque le he plantado cara? —preguntó Gabrielle, con tono apagado y frío.

Lila asintió.

—Sí.

Gabrielle se mordisqueó el labio un momento.

—Tiene razón —reconoció—. Ella ha tenido mucho que ver con los cambios que ves... los cambios que yo misma me noto. —Sonrió—. La diferencia es que él los ve como algo malo y yo los veo como algo bueno.

Lila le apretó el brazo.

—Yo también creo que son buenos —dijo apagadamente—. Me alegro, Bri. Me alegro de que estés viendo todos esos sitios y conociendo a todas esas personas. —Hizo una pausa, bajó los ojos y luego volvió a mirar a su hermana—. Y me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que cuidará muy, muy bien de ti. Eso lo veo... ahora.

La bardo se quedó mirándola largamente, asimilándolo.

—Lila... —dijo por fin—. Gracias. Para mí es muy importante oírte decir eso. —Se acercó más y miró a su hermana a los ojos—. Encontrará una solución también para Lennat y para ti. Tienes que creerlo.

Lila tomó aliento una vez y luego otra.

—No alimentes mi esperanza, Gabrielle. No es justo —susurró, abrazándose a sí misma.

La bardo la agarró por los hombros.

—Si hay un modo, lo encontrará. Créeme, Lila... será así.

—Tengo que ir a preparar la cena —fue la respuesta—. Buena suerte para esta noche. —Lila amagó una sonrisa—. A lo mejor te veo más tarde.

Gabrielle la vio marchar y suspiró profundamente. Luego recogió sus cosas y bajó por el pasillo hasta la pequeña habitación que compartían. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprendió un poco de ver a Xena ante la ventana, contemplando la plaza teñida por la luz del ocaso, vestida con su túnica de cuero.

—¿No ibas a ver cómo estaba Argo? —comentó, colocándose detrás de la guerrera y apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de Xena.

—¿Mmm? —Xena pegó un respingo y bajó la mirada hacia ella—. Vaya. Lo siento... estaba un poco distraída. — _Otra vez con la cabeza en las nubes. Esto empieza a ser ridículo_ —. ¿Lila está bien?

La bardo suspiró.

—No mucho. —Levantó la mirada—. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes arreglar todo esto? — _Ya estoy otra vez... ¿por qué no la presionas un poco más, Gabrielle?_ —. Déjalo... olvida que he hecho esa pregunta.

Xena se volvió de cara a ella, apoyando los antebrazos en los hombros de Gabrielle.

—Sí, lo pienso —replicó, mirando a la bardo a los ojos fijamente—. Así que no te preocupes. —Vio el resplandor de la fe que brotaba en esos brumosos ojos verdes, al tiempo que la joven rodeaba la cintura de Xena con los brazos y se apoyaba en ella. Notó que sus propios brazos estrechaban a su vez a la bardo, sin su permiso consciente—. Las dos tenemos cosas que hacer —comentó, justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran y entonces se hizo un largo silencio, mientras se perdían la una en la otra. En el dorado resplandor de su vínculo que las envolvió a las dos con una paz sensual.

Por fin, de mala gana, Xena se echó hacia atrás, tomó aliento con fuerza y le apartó a Gabrielle de los ojos el fino pelo que se iba secando.

—Tienes que comer algo y prepararte para contar historias, bardo mía.

Le respondió una sonrisa indolente.

—Y supongo que tú de verdad tienes que ir a ver cómo está Argo. —Le clavó un dedo en el estómago a la guerrera con mucha delicadeza—. Y también cenar algo. ¿Verdad?

Xena asintió.

—Verdad. —Bajó la mirada—. ¿Verdad, Ares?

—Ruu —contestó el lobezno, muy serio, acercándose a trompicones, y se puso a roer la bota de Xena—. Ruu —repitió, mirándola con un trocito de cuero en la boca.

Xena se echó a reír, se agachó, le revolvió el pelo y lo hizo rodar.

—Sí, puedes comerte parte de mi cena, como siempre. —Le hizo cosquillas en la tripa y él agitó las cuatro patitas en el aire.

—Grrr.

—Está bien —suspiró Xena—. Ahora sí que me tengo que ir. —Se irguió y le dio a la bardo una palmadita en la mejilla—. Te veo en la taberna dentro de poco.

Gabrielle sonrió.

—Vale. Saluda a Argo de mi parte.

—Lo haré. —La guerrera hizo una pausa—. Le prometí dar un paseo, así que puede que tarde un poco. —Inclinó la cabeza de golpe y salió por la puerta, seguida por los ojos de la bardo.

* * *

La brisa fresca de fuera era agradable, pensó Xena mientras cruzaba el patio y entraba por las anchas puertas dobles de las cuadras. Dentro, por una vez, nadie era objeto de burlas y el gran espacio estaba inmerso en el silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por una pezuña que removía la paja y el crujido leve y constante del heno al ser masticado.

Argo la oyó acercarse y alzó la cabeza, mirándola con apacible interés, sin dejar de mover las quijadas.

—Hola, chica —dijo Xena suavemente, al llegar al lado de la yegua, y alargó una mano para rascarle las orejas—. Te han puesto una buena bolsa de pienso, ¿eh? —Sonrió cuando Argo resopló y le dio un empujón en la tripa, al notar el calor del aliento de la yegua a través del cuero—. Sí, sí... ya lo sé, te prometí salir a correr. ¿Estás lista? —El caballo la empujó de nuevo—. Vale... vale... no me lo restriegues. Vamos, pues.

Le pasó a Argo la brida por la cabeza y ajustó las hebillas, metiendo el bocado por la quijada de la yegua, que seguía masticando.

—Creo que hoy vamos a ir a pelo, chica, no tiene sentido ponerte todos los arreos. —Argo relinchó con aparente aprobación y siguió a Xena de buen grado hasta las puertas de la cuadra, mordisqueando el pelo oscuro de la guerrera por el camino—. Oye, para ya —riñó al caballo, y esperó hasta que las dos salieron por la puerta para montar de un salto a lomos de la yegua y colocar las rodillas con firmeza tras los cálidos hombros dorados.

—Vamos —dijo Xena, apretando las rodillas para hacer avanzar a la yegua. Salieron despacio del patio y bajaron por un largo sendero que Xena sabía que corría paralelo al río. Y pasaron ante cierto claro conocido, donde detuvo el rápido trote de Argo—. Alto, chica. —Se quedó sentada en silencio sobre la yegua, absorbiendo la puesta del sol, que lanzaba flechas rojas por la hierba y teñía las hojas, y aspirando el olor a pino del aire que en este atardecer fresco también olía un poco a la dulzura del jazmín.

Y se sumió largo rato en los recuerdos de aquel día, hacía ya más de dos años, en que enterró sus armas y entró en este claro, en la que era una de las peores épocas de su vida. Y aquí encontró una razón para seguir adelante, en lo que consideraba uno de los lugares más inverosímiles, con la gente más inverosímil.

—El lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado, Argo. —Suspiró, dando unas palmadas a la yegua en el cuello cubierto de sedoso pelaje—. Vámonos.

Puso al caballo al galope para bajar por el sendero del río, saltando por encima de algún que otro tronco caído y haciendo que los pequeños animales corrieran a refugiarse bajo los arbustos. Luego subió con la yegua por los despejados campos en barbecho hasta el camino y dio un rodeo para regresar al pueblo, inclinada sobre el lomo dorado y dejando que su poderoso galope devorara la distancia. Sentía que su cuerpo se movía a un ritmo perfecto y en perfecto equilibrio con la veloz yegua y en su cara brotó una sonrisa feroz.

Entonces pasó la última curva del camino, ya casi a la altura de los primeros edificios del pueblo, y fue frenando a la sudorosa Argo hasta ponerla a trote corto.

—Tranquila —murmuró, acariciando el húmedo cuello—. Mira cómo te cuesta respirar. Tenemos que hacer esto más a menudo, chica. —Oyó un resoplido como respuesta—. ¿Madre te ha estado mimando a ti también? Seguro que llevaba siempre los bolsillos llenos de zanahorias, ¿eh? —Un relincho jadeante. Xena se rió por lo bajo y la puso al paso tirando de las riendas cuando entraron en el patio. La guerrera elevó la vista hacia el cielo del ocaso y reflexionó—. Vamos bien de tiempo, Argo. Me voy a ocupar de ti y luego tengo que hacer una visita.

Alain asomó la cabeza por la puerta cuando se acercó y le sonrió encantado.

—Hola, Xena. —Salió trotando y agarró delicadamente la brida de Argo, sujetándola mientras Xena echaba la pierna por encima del cuello de la yegua y se dejaba caer de su lomo.

—Muy buenas, Alain —sonrió la guerrera—. Gracias. —Alargó la mano para coger las riendas de la yegua, pero se detuvo al ver que el chico hacía un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. ¿Algún problema?

—No... —Alain le sonrió dulcemente—. Yo me ocupo de ella, ¿te parece bien? —Dio unas palmaditas en el cuello de la yegua—. Le caigo bien, creo. —Y efectivamente, Argo volvió la gran cabeza y le resopló en la cara, echándole el pelo liso y rubio hacia atrás y apartándoselo de los ojos grises.

Xena sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues yo te lo agradecería mucho, y ella también.

Alain asintió.

—Le voy a dar unas friegas y a caminar con ella para que se enfríe. —Echó a andar hacia el pequeño patio que había fuera de la cuadra, animando con voz suave a la yegua, que seguía sin dificultad su paso desigual.

Xena asintió por dentro, luego entró en la cuadra, fue hasta las cosas de Argo y abrió un compartimento del faldón de la silla de montar.

—Ha llegado el momento de cumplir esa promesa —se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que sacaba una bolsita y volvía a cerrar el compartimento.

Volvió a la puerta, salió y echó a andar en dirección opuesta a la posada. Fue hacia el centro del pueblo y pasó ante de la casa de la familia de Gabrielle. Pasó por delante de la forja del herrero. Y llegó a una pequeña cabaña cuya situación se había cerciorado de averiguar esa mañana, una casucha con una antorcha encendida fuera y la seguridad danzarina de la luz del fuego dentro. Se detuvo en la oscuridad ya casi total y se quedó inmóvil y en silencio mientras se abría la puerta y salía una figura rubia y desgarbada, que irradiaba rabia. _Lennat_ , pensó, _y no está contento. Apuesto a que Metrus le ha estado echando la bronca porque quiere ir a la posada._

Esperó hasta que pasó a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia y luego fue a la puerta, con cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido para no alertar al hombre que sabía que estaba dentro. Una vez en la puerta, se detuvo. _No llevo armas, efectivamente... pero, ¿a quién quiero engañar? Si de verdad quisiera encontrar un modo directo de ocuparme de este... problema... soy capaz de hacerlo sin nada salvo las manos._ La idea le produjo un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca y toda la piel de gallina. _Ya está ahí de nuevo ese viejo lobo..._ Se sonrió. _No, no... Xena... tienes que hacerlo con diplomacia._ Respiró hondo, se preparó y luego se detuvo. _Pero un poco de lobo nunca viene mal..._ Y dejó conscientemente que su lado más oscuro asomara un poco, notando cómo la inundaba el cosquilleo de energía nerviosa. Consciente de que se notaba en sus movimientos, en la expresión de su cara y el brillo de sus ojos.

Metrus no levantó la mirada hasta que entró en la estancia y se plantó ante su mesa. Simplemente mirándolo. Se puso pálido y retrocedió, tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado y apartándose de ella a trompicones. Colocó las manos por delante con cautela.

—Hola, Metrus. —Su voz grave cruzó la superficie de la mesa hasta él—. ¿Te importa si me siento? —No esperó a que respondiera, sino que sacó la silla situada frente a la de él, se sentó, recostándose con aire relajado, y esperó a que él recuperara la serenidad.

—Te dije que no crearía problemas —dijo Metrus por fin, con voz ronca, palpando a ciegas por detrás en busca de la silla, para no apartar los ojos de ella—. Lo dije en serio.

—Tranquilo —dijo Xena con indolencia, colocando una bota en la silla de al lado y apoyando el antebrazo en la rodilla—. Sólo quiero hablar.

—Hablar —afirmó Metrus sin expresión—. ¿De qué? —Se sentó despacio en la silla ya enderezada y colocó con cuidado los brazos encima de la mesa—. ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

Xena hizo una pausa y lo observó. _Debe de haber salido al padre_ , pensó, _porque no se parece nada a Lennat, y Lennat y Alain sí que tienen un aire._

—Lennat es buen chico —comentó, observando cómo sus ojos se llenaban de recelosa desconfianza.

—No está mal —asintió Metrus, ásperamente—. ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Sus ojos soltaron un destello repentino—. ¿Estás disponible? Creía que ya tenías a alguien que te limpe las botas. —Lo lamentó cuando vio el fuego frío que de repente le iluminó los ojos—. Está bien... está bien... olvídalo. —Se echó hacia atrás, ahora más seguro de sí mismo. _Quiere algo. Pues muy bien... soy un hombre de negocios_ —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Xena? — _Vamos a ir al grano._

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —replicó la guerrera—. No sé. A lo mejor es que siento curiosidad. —Se echó hacia delante y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, observándolo—. ¿Por qué lo has tomado de aprendiz, Metrus? No sirve para comerciante.

El rechoncho aldeano se encogió de hombros.

—Sirve para trabajar... es de mi sangre... tiene que ganarse la vida de algún modo. Considéralo caridad por mi parte.

—O mano de obra gratuita, teniendo en cuenta que no le estás enseñando nada —contraatacó Xena, con una sonrisa fiera—. Dime, Metrus, ¿odias a ese chico?

Metrus frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás tonta? Es mi hermano.

—¿Y? —Xena se encogió de hombros—. Por lo que he visto en este pueblo... ¿eso qué más da? —Lo miró meneando despacio la cabeza—. Aquí he visto más intolerancia y odio que en los ejércitos de algunos señores de la guerra.

El hombre la miró furioso.

—Nos gustan nuestras tradiciones. No nos gusta que llegue alguien y las pisotee, Xena, y menos alguien como tú.

—¿Como yo? —repitió la guerrera, acercándose más—. ¿Como yo en qué sentido? ¿Qué es lo que te resulta ofensivo, Metrus? ¿Que soy más alta que tú? ¿Que te puedo dar una paliza? ¿El qué?

Él no contestó la pregunta, pero se quedó mirándola largamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con la voz algo ronca.

Xena se echó hacia atrás de nuevo y lo miró con los ojos medio cerrados.

—¿Cuánto vale tu hermano para ti?

Sus ojos soltaron un destello de comprensión.

—¿Lo quieres comprar? —Se le relajó la cara—. Tampoco es que me extrañe... es un chico guapo. Y tú... —Hizo un mohín con los labios—. En fin. Está sujeto a un contrato conmigo como aprendiz. No sé si me apetece venderlo.

Ella se movió tan deprisa que a él no le dio tiempo de respirar, de pensar, de moverse. Estaba recostada en la silla frente a él y de repente, lo había levantado por el aire, sacándolo de su silla, y lo había estampado contra la pared con tal fuerza que las vigas se estremecieron.

Se hizo el silencio, interrumpido por el jadeo áspero de su respiración. Xena estaba inmóvil como una estatua tallada en piedra, aferrándole la túnica con las manos, sosteniéndolo por encima del suelo con una facilidad que le congeló la sangre, clavándole la mirada de esos ojos azules más fríos que el invierno.

—Vamos a dejar sentadas unas normas básicas, Metrus. —Su voz adquirió un tono feroz que le provocó escalofríos por la espalda—. Podemos hablar de esto civilizadamente y yo puedo conseguir lo que quiero. O puedo arrancarte la columna por el cuello y matarte a golpes con ella. Y conseguir lo que quiero. Tú eliges. —Obligó a sus brazos con decisión a no temblar por el esfuerzo de levantar su gordo cuerpo y sostenerlo en vilo.

—Es... es... está bien —resolló él, balbuceando. Y sofocó un grito cuando ella lo levantó en volandas, se giró y lo depositó de golpe en su silla con tal fuerza que le hizo daño. Intentó reprimir el miedo irracional que le tenía, pues sabía que lo que acababa de sentir era algo más que humano. Se quedó mirándola mientras rodeaba la mesa y volvía a instalarse en su silla, colocando ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa y entrelazando los dedos.

—¿Cuánto vale para ti? —repitió su pregunta con tono tajante.

Él dijo el precio del contrato, lo normal para un aprendiz. Con ella no valía intentar obtener algo de más.

Ahora sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego y los delicados ruidos nocturnos fuera de la ventana, mientras él veía cómo lo observaba ella con ojos pensativos. Entonces se movió rápida como el rayo y se oyó un apagado ruido metálico de monedas cuando una pequeña bolsa aterrizó delante de él. Tragando con dificultad, alargó una mano vacilante y abrió la bolsa con cuidado, derramando el contenido. Era su precio y un poco más.

—Bueno, a mí no me sirve como aprendiz, en eso tienes razón. No tiene sentido alimentarlo por nada. Acepto. —Soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Aunque confieso que voy a echarlo de menos.

Xena se echó a reír por lo bajo y vio que Metrus se quedaba blanco al oírla.

—No va a ir a ninguna parte, Metrus. No soy tratante de esclavos.

El hombre la miró confuso.

—¿Por qué? Ya he aceptado, Xena... no puedo volverme atrás, pero también... estoy pensando que tú no eres así. ¿Por qué?

La guerrera se echó hacia atrás y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Acaso importa? —Dejó que una lenta sonrisa le asomara a la cara—. Podría decirte que lo hago para cumplir una promesa que le he hecho a una amiga, pero nunca te lo creerías. Así que... digamos que... es un capricho mío. —Se levantó y le ofreció el brazo—. Séllalo.

Él dudó, luchando contra el miedo irracional que le tenía. Se levantó despacio y, por fin, se obligó a estrecharle el brazo. Se sorprendió al notar la cálida suavidad de su piel, que cubría la flexible tensión de los músculos que notaba bajo los dedos. _Como terciopelo sobre acero_ , pensó.

—Está sellado —dijo, mirándola a los ojos de refilón—. Pero, ¿por qué lo vas a dejar aquí? —De repente, abrió mucho los ojos—. Esa chica.

Xena sonrió.

—Ella también es buena chica. —No le soltó el brazo—. Y él será un buen herrero.

Metrus se quedó boquiabierto.

—Pero... eres...

—Ahh... cuidado, Metrus —dijo la guerrera riendo—. Soy una cruel y despiadada señora de la guerra, ¿recuerdas? —Apretó los dedos y vio el sobresalto en sus ojos—. Déjalos en paz, ¿me oyes?

—Hay mala sangre entre nosotros, maldita seas —bufó, con la cara enrojecida de rabia—. No, no lo voy a tolerar. Ese maldito... —Se calló de golpe cuando una sacudida de dolor le atravesó el brazo.

Xena endureció la expresión y ahora sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

—La cosa acaba aquí, Metrus. Lo que ocurrió no es culpa de Lennat. Tiene un don y se merece la oportunidad de perfeccionarlo. —Sus ojos se dilataron de golpe—. Es todo cuestión de elegir, Metrus: todos tenemos derecho a elegir cómo queremos vivir... y por eso todos vosotros odiáis tanto a la gente como yo, ¿verdad? —Le soltó el brazo, pero se echó hacia delante y atrapó sus ojos con los suyos—. Metéis a vuestros hijos en cajas, Metrus... nunca les dais la oportunidad de crecer... si dan muestras de algo diferente... los volvéis a meter en la caja a base de golpes, ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta. Metrus se limitó a mirarla. Por fin...

—Nuestras tradiciones son la piedra angular de nuestra vida, Xena. Si nos las quitan, no nos queda nada. Si se deja que esas tradiciones sean destruidas, sólo se tiene... una serie de personas. Sin nada que las una. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La guerrera suspiró.

—Tenemos puntos de vista diferentes, Metrus. Tú deja a esos chicos en paz.

El comerciante asintió con rigidez.

—Cumpliré el trato que he hecho. Pero no me gusta. No será bien recibido aquí si va a ese... sitio.

Xena tomó aliento.

—No dejes de decírselo, Metrus. Para que elija libremente —dijo, con suavidad. Y se volvió en redondo, deseosa de salir de ese lugar cerrado y alejarse de esa mente cerrada. Bajo las estrellas, donde levantó la mirada y aspiró el aire limpio con una sensación de alivio y dejó escapar la rabia y la frustración.

Y se encontró cara a cara con Lennat, que estaba allí plantado, mirándola con expresión inescrutable, el pelo rubio incoloro bajo la luz de la luna creciente.

—Ella dijo que hacías magia —susurró el chico, con los ojos relucientes.

Xena resopló.

—No es magia, Lennat. Lo he amenazado y luego lo he comprado. Ni magia, ni ideas románticas, ni nada. Simple negocio. Ahora tú cumple con tu parte del trato. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Lo has oído?

Lennat asintió.

—Cada palabra.

—Eso ahorrará tiempo —comentó Xena—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El chico sonrió.

—Hacerme herrero. Y casarme con Lila. —Se mordió el labio—. No necesariamente en ese orden. —Y se puso serio—. Y siempre... siempre... caer de rodillas y dar gracias a los dioses por haberte enviado. —Tomó aliento—. Y te devolveré hasta el último dinar que le has dado, te lo juro.

Xena lo miró, debatiéndose entre el bochorno y la admiración a su pesar.

—No te molestes... estará bien conocer a un buen herrero por esta zona. —Le sonrió de medio lado—. Y no ha sido por ti. Así que no pienses que estas cosas se me ocurren a menudo.

Lennat le sonrió.

—Lo sé... No te preocupes, tu reputación está a salvo conmigo.

—Bueno, pues está bien —dijo Xena, mirándolo de hito en hito—. A ver si nos entendemos. —Le dio una palmada en el hombro y echó a andar hacia la posada—. Tienes que ver a algunas personas, creo. Te dejo a ello.

—Xena —la llamó, pero sin levantar la voz.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, deteniéndose y volviéndose para mirarlo.

Se acercó a ella y le tocó el brazo.

—Gracias. —En voz muy baja. Y mostrando en sus ojos grises todo lo que sentía su alma.

Xena tomó aliento para hablar, con la intención de quitarle importancia, pero había algo en su tono que se lo impidió.

—De nada —contestó por fin, alzando una mano y dándole una palmadita en el hombro—. Ahora vete.

Él asintió y sonrió.

—¿A quién veo primero? A Metrus, creo. Luego... a Tectdus... y luego... —su voz se llenó de alegría—, a Lila. —Se mordió el labio, luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la cabaña mal iluminada de donde había salido ella.

La guerrera soltó un profundo suspiro y meneó la cabeza. _Jo... qué chochez me está entrando._ Reflexionando sobre su reciente sentimentalismo, cruzó la plaza del mercado y se detuvo ante la forja del herrero. _Bueno, ya que esta noche estoy tan blanda, ¿por qué no llevarlo hasta el final? ¿No? Pues eso, Xena._ Entró en la forja y la cruzó hasta la pequeña choza que había detrás, donde la luz brillante de las velas salía por las ventanas. Llamó ligeramente a la puerta y dentro oyó el roce de una silla al echarse hacia atrás y unos pasos pesados que se acercaban a ella.

—¿Y quién llama a la puerta a esta...? Oh. Xena, hola. —La voz áspera de Tectdus se suavizó al ver quién era su visitante—. ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Se ha roto la pieza o...?

—No —dijo la guerrera con una sonrisa—. El trabajo está muy bien. ¿Está Alain?

Tectdus la miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo alargando la palabra, evidentemente desconcertado—. ¿Se trata del caballo, pues?

—No —dijo Xena de nuevo—. Tranquilo, Tectdus. No es nada malo. Es que me ha dado la sensación de que le gustaría ver cómo su antigua compañera de juegos cuenta unas historias. Y... he pensado que se meterían menos con él si entraba conmigo.

El herrero se quedó algo boquiabierto, pero sonrió.

—Ah... eso es muy amable. Quería ir, sí... pero yo...

Xena asintió.

—Lo sé.

Tectdus gruñó como respuesta.

—¡Alain! —llamó—. Tienes visita.

—¿Yo? —se oyó la voz sorprendida del chico, al tiempo que rodeaba cojeando el marco de la puerta y veía la alta figura de Xena—. Caray. ¡Hola! —Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Hola, tú —dijo Xena con humor—. ¿Quieres venir a oír unas buenas historias?

Alain sonrió radiante y miró a Tectdus, quien asintió solemnemente.

—Gracias, papá... —gorjeó el chico y salió apresurado por la puerta para unirse a la guerrera—. Gracias —le dijo a ella, en voz más baja.

 _Chochez pura_ , se burló de sí misma.

—Vamos. —Se dio la vuelta, pero luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Tectdus—. Ah... sí. No te sorprendas si esta noche recibes otra visita —le dijo, con un brillo risueño en los ojos que él captó.

Se quedó mirándola desconcertado, luego vio su leve sonrisa y sintió curiosidad. Pero antes de poder preguntar, ya se había ido, llevándose a Alain a la posada.

—Pero bueno, ¿qué estará tramando? —se dijo a sí mismo—. Ésta sí que tiene mar de fondo, ya lo creo. —Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, oyó pasos dentro de la forja y volvió a asomar la cabeza. Y se quedó mirando a la figura alta y delgada cuyo pelo reflejaba la luz de la luna—. ¿Lennat? —Y entonces se acordó del brillo risueño de esos ojos tan azules. _Que me ahorquen... entonces, ¿lo ha hecho?_

—Maestro Tectdus... —dijo Lennat, pasando de la luz de la luna a la de las velas de su umbral—. Me he enterado de que necesitas un aprendiz.

El herrero se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza.

—Pasa, muchacho. —Y cerró la puerta cuando entraron.


	26. Chapter 26

**La esencia de una guerrera 26**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

Xena guió a Alain por el patio hacia la posada, riendo por lo bajo. Cuando estaban a punto de pasar por la puerta, vio a una figura conocida que salía de la cuadra.

—Johan —llamó—. Aquí.

—Ah, muchacha. —El hombre mayor la saludó agitando la mano, al tiempo que agarraba mejor un paquete que llevaba sujeto bajo el otro brazo—. Ahí estás. —Fue hasta ellos y le entregó el paquete a Xena—. Esto es para ti, y para Gabrielle, por supuesto. —Le sonrió con picardía.

Xena lo miró risueña al coger el paquete.

—¿Madre te ha enviado para ver cómo estábamos? —En su tono había un amago de fastidio, pero siguió sonriendo—. Me podría sentir insultada.

Johan la miró chasqueando la lengua.

—Vamos... tiene buena intención, tú lo sabes. —Sonrió y señaló la puerta con la barbilla—. ¿Vas a entrar? ¿Y quién es éste? —Miró inquisitivo al silencioso Alain.

—Oh. Perdona —replicó Xena—. Alain, éste es Johan.

—Hola —dijo el chico, casi susurrando.

—Hola, muchacho —contestó el comerciante, con una sonrisa—. Hay empanadas en el paquete. —Dirigió una mirada intencionada a la guerrera—. Tu madre ha dicho que no dejes de compartir.

Xena puso los ojos en blanco con fingida exasperación.

—¿Que _yo_ no deje de compartir? Vamos. —Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Dentro estaba todo agradablemente iluminado y muy lleno. Xena, que iba en cabeza, notó que los ojos se posaban en ella en cuanto pasó por el umbral y no hizo el menor caso, mientras cruzaba la estancia hacia su mesa preferida, en el rincón del fondo.

Vio a Gabrielle sentada al lado de su madre, con una cara de tensión que se relajó cuando alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de Xena. La bardo sonrió a su vez y hasta Hécuba, que se volvió para ver cuál era la causa de la reacción de su hija, amagó una sonrisa hacia la guerrera.

Lo cual, pensó Xena, era agradable, porque las miradas que recibía del resto de la gente sólo se podían describir como... hostiles. Como si no pasara nada, recorrió la estancia con los ojos y devolvió las miradas más desagradables con una de las suyas, inyectando un aire de amenaza tensa en la superficie de sus pensamientos, a sabiendas de que eso también se dejaría notar en su porte. Las miradas se apartaron de ella de repente, cuando sus dueños encontraron otras cosas que mirar. _Cosas menos peligrosas_ , sonrió Xena por dentro, y llevó a sus acompañantes a través del gentío hasta la mesa vacía, donde ella misma ocupó el asiento más retirado, de espaldas a la pared.

Uno de los mozos de la posada se acercó con cautela, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a Xena tras varios días de estar expuesto a ella. La guerrera lo miró enarcando una ceja y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Acaso llevo armas encima? ¿Es que parece que me voy a liar a puñetazos con la gente? —se quejó a Johan—. ¿Qué _es_ lo que me pasa?

Johan se echó hacia atrás en la silla y la contempló con seriedad. Estaba sentada en una postura relajada, sí, con una bota apoyada en el soporte de la mesa y los antebrazos en la rodilla. Sin armadura, pero la túnica de cuero que llevaba era oscura y delineaba su figura esbelta y musculosa de una forma que dejaba poco juego a la imaginación. Su pelo oscuro estaba echado hacia atrás, dejando que la luz de las velas dibujara fuertes sombras sobre su rostro de rasgos cincelados. Y luego estaban los ojos, que recogían incluso esta luz floja y la reflejaban con destellos de fuego pálido.

—Bueno, muchacha... —Le sonrió con ironía—. Llamas la atención, eso sin duda. —Levantó la vista hacia el camarero—. Cerveza para mí, muchacho. Y para aquí la señora. —Señaló con la barbilla a Xena, que alzó una ceja sardónica al oír el apelativo—. ¿Qué servís de comer?

El camarero miró nervioso a Xena y de nuevo a Johan.

—Guiso en tajadas.

Johan miró a Xena, quien se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse.

—Trae tres —dijo—. Y una cerveza pequeña para él. —Indicó a Alain, que estaba sentado en su silla muy callado, mirando a su alrededor con ojos brillantes.

—Bueno —dijo Johan, en voz baja, cuando el camarero se marchó—. ¿Me vas a contar qué ha ocurrido? ¿O tengo que volver con Cyrene con las manos vacías? —Alargó la mano y la posó sobre la muñeca de Xena—. He visto las marcas que tiene en la cara.

Xena respiró hondo y se lo contó. La historia completa, y vio la rabia que iba llenando sus ojos, como le había ocurrido a ella. Era consciente de que Alain escuchaba atentamente, con los ojos redondos al oír lo que su padre sólo le había contado al vecino en susurros.

—Perro —bufó Johan, cuando terminó—. Mira que pegar a una como ella... ¡por los dioses, Xena!

Xena meneó la cabeza y le tocó la mano para hacerlo callar al ver que Gabrielle se dirigía hacia ellos. La guerrera sonrió cuando la bardo llegó a la mesa y apoyó las manos en ella.

—Hola, Johan. Alain... —los saludó Gabrielle—. Hola —añadió, mirando a Xena a los ojos. Y se perdió en ellos por un largo instante que la llenó de un calor creciente.

—Bonito atuendo —dijo Xena con indolencia, dejando asomar a los labios una sonrisa de aprecio—. Siempre me ha gustado ese color.

La bardo iba vestida con una túnica de seda de color verde claro, que hacía un bonito contraste con su pelo dorado rojizo y era casi del color de sus ojos. A juego con un collar de plata con una piedra que sí que era del mismo color.

—Gracias —contestó alegremente—. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que empiece. ¿Tienes... —sonrió a Xena suavemente—, alguna petición especial?

Xena se rió por lo bajo. _Pedirle que no cuente ninguna historia mía no me va a servir de nada, ¿verdad? No._

—Me gustan todas, Gabrielle. Tú lo sabes.

La bardo sonrió.

—Lo sé. —Y vio la calidez que inundaba los ojos azules del otro lado de la mesa—. Deséame suerte —bromeó y su mirada quedó capturada de repente por la de Xena, que la atrajo al interior de su vínculo con una fuerza casi física.

—No necesitas suerte, bardo mía —dijo la voz suave, que llenó sus oídos y se convirtió, por un instante, en el único sonido que oía—. Así de buena eres. Ahora demuéstraselo.

Gabrielle asintió y les sonrió a todos ligeramente, luego se volvió y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la estancia, planeando ya con qué historias iba a empezar, para romper el hielo de la sala de modo que sus relatos más intensos pudieran causar impresión.

Empezó con una historia ligera y divertida sobre un estropicio causado por las flechas de Cupido, lo cual les llamó la atención e hizo que se concentraran en ella, y el humor desmoronó su fachada de desaprobación, dando paso a una aprobación a regañadientes. _Tengo que conseguir que se olviden de que la que está aquí soy yo. Sólo soy una bardo... no soy de Potedaia..._

A continuación, la historia clásica de Helena de Troya... dejando fuera su punto de vista personal, pensó sonriendo por dentro. Ahora los estaba atrapando y empezaban a prestar más atención a la historia que a quien la estaba contando. _Estupendo._ Un vistazo rápido al fondo de la sala, donde una sonrisa correspondió a la suya. _Concéntrate en la historia, Gabrielle..._ Pero su cara devolvió la sonrisa.

Xena paseó la mirada por la sala, observando las expresiones embelesadas de los aldeanos que concentraban su atención sobre la bardo. Vio que sus rostros perdían la hostilidad y se relajaban con absorto interés mientras Gabrielle tejía sus relatos a su alrededor. Y de vez en cuando, la bardo la miraba, por un instante, un simple y rápido intercambio de calor entre las dos.

Se dejó absorber por las historias, incluso cuando la siguiente que empezó Gabrielle resultó que trataba de ella, y sólo se dio cuenta periféricamente de las cabezas que se volvían y de las miradas ahora interesadas y no tan hostiles que se posaban sobre ella. _A veces_ , pensó con seriedad, _oigo estas historias y de verdad es como si trataran de otra persona... algunas de las cosas que le oigo decir... no es posible que yo haya hecho eso... ¿verdad? Parece tan imposible._

Gabrielle terminó esa última historia y bebió un largo sorbo de agua, observando a su público. Ahora estaban totalmente metidos en el asunto, se volvían y susurraban entre sí mientras ella reposaba la garganta y lanzaban miradas disimuladas al fondo de la sala donde Xena estaba apoyada en la pared, bebiendo su cerveza y observando a la gente con los ojos entornados.

Era el momento de contar una más, decidió Gabrielle, puesto que la que tenía en mente era bastante larga. De modo que tomó aliento y empezó un relato sobre una reina amazona que intentó llevar la paz a su nación, enfrentándose a una dura oposición... A los pocos minutos, se atrevió a mirar hacia la mesa del fondo y se encontró con los atónitos ojos azules y la sonrisa de medio lado que la aguardaban allí. _Sorpresa_ , rió su mente en un plano distinto a aquel desde el que contaba la historia. _Ooh... cómo te he sorprendido, amiga mía._

Xena escuchó, sonriendo cada vez más mientras Gabrielle tejía la intrincada historia en torno a sus oyentes, sin revelar en ningún momento que la reina amazona a quien les estaba enseñando a conocer era ella misma. Sólo lo sabían Johan y ella, puesto que Johan había oído la historia original en la mesa de su madre aquel día en Anfípolis. Le tocó el brazo y la miró a los ojos cuando ella lo miró. Ella asintió y luego meneó la cabeza.

Y la gente se fue echando hacia delante cada vez más, a medida que el peligro se hacía más evidente, hasta que los tuvo sujetos en las delicadas garras de sus palabras y los condujo hasta un claro azotado por la lluvia y una ballesta centaura que disparaba contra un corazón indefenso pero valeroso.

Hasta Xena, que tenía excelentes motivos para saber la respuesta a la pregunta que pendía en el aire, se descubrió aguantando la respiración. _Mira que eres tonta, Xena. Tú sabes lo que ocurre a continuación. Deberías... puesto que fue tu puñetera mano la que atrapó esa flecha._

Y cuando Gabrielle continuó y relató aquel rescate en el último momento, todos los presentes en la sala se volvieron y miraron a Xena durante un largo y silencioso instante.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —gorjeó Alain suavemente, tirándole de la mano—. Eso es cierto, ¿verdad?

Xena apartó los ojos de los de Gabrielle y agachó la cabeza hacia Alain.

—Sí. Es cierto.

—Caray —susurró él, volviendo a prestar atención a Gabrielle.

Ésta terminó la historia y ahora la gente era suya y empezaron las aclamaciones. Gabrielle pasó un rato deambulando por la sala, hablando con la gente y contestando varias preguntas sobre las historias.

Hécuba le dirigió una sonrisa tensa y orgullosa cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaba sentada su madre.

—Qué historias tan bonitas, Gabrielle —dijo la mujer mayor—. Y las cuentas de una forma maravillosa.

La bardo sonrió y se arrodilló junto a la mesa.

—Gracias. Tengo mucha práctica. —Sus ojos se iluminaron suavemente—. Y ahí atrás tengo una amiga que me inspira. —Sus ojos flotaron hasta los de Xena y su sonrisa aumentó, luego volvió a mirar a Hécuba.

—Esa última historia... —dijo Hécuba, bajando la voz—. ¿De verdad estuviste allí, durante todo eso? ¿Lo viste todo?

Gabrielle hizo un gran esfuerzo, pero no pudo controlar la sonrisa irónica que se le formó.

—Mm... sí. Podríamos decir que sí.

Hécuba estaba a punto de seguir presionándola, pero un movimiento les llamó la atención y cuando se volvieron, vieron a Lila y a Lennat que entraban en la posada, con aire emocionado.

—Mm... —murmuró Gabrielle—. ¿Qué les pasará?

Xena observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la sala y entonces vio a Lila avanzando muy decidida hacia la mesa donde estaban hablando su madre y su hermana. Lennat iba detrás de ella, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. _Ahh..._ La guerrera se rió por dentro. _He aquí mi recompensa por toda esta tediosa manipulación._ Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Gabrielle y esperó.

Se fijó en las mejillas arreboladas de Lila y en las miradas que lanzaba a Lennat, que se sentó a la mesa y explicó las cosas con timidez, usando las manos para expresarse. Lila le puso la mano en el hombro y lo miró con adoración. Luego él alzó su mano, cogió la de ella, la miró a los ojos y dijo algo que hizo que ella se ruborizara.

Algo que hizo que Hécuba se llevara las manos a las mejillas encantada. Y que hizo que Gabrielle se pusiera de pie, primero para abrazar a Lila, luego para apoyar las manos en la mesa y volver la cabeza despacio y encontrarse con los ojos a la espera de Xena.

Xena notó una sonrisa que le inundaba la cara sin control, mientras absorbía la mirada indescriptible de adoración y gratitud que veía en los brumosos ojos verdes de la bardo. Sintió calor por todas partes. _Eso... ha hecho que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena... esa expresión de sus ojos... Haría... dioses... lo que fuera por eso. Por ella._ Y examinó esa inesperada idea con cuidado, descubriendo que era la verdad. _Por los dioses... estoy colada perdida, ¿verdad?_ Y se rió de sí misma.

Vio que Gabrielle abrazaba a Lila de nuevo, luego hacía un comentario, se volvía y se encaminaba hacia la mesa de Xena, apartando las manos ansiosas que intentaban cortarle el paso. Hasta que llegó a la mesa.

—Parece que hemos tenido una noche llena de actividad —comentó, clavando la mirada en el rostro de Xena—. Lennat ha llegado a un acuerdo de aprendizaje con Tectdus y le ha pedido a Lila que se case con él.

—Vaya, qué buena noticia —dijo Xena con guasa, sonriendo a la bardo con indolencia—. ¿Y ella ha aceptado?

Gabrielle se limitó a sonreírle.

Johan se levantó y alargó la mano hacia Alain por encima de la mesa.

—Ven, muchacho, vamos a buscar más cerveza, ¿eh?

—Vale —respondió Alain alegremente, paseando la mirada entre Gabrielle y Xena—. Tengo sed. —Se levantó, cogió la mano de Johan y lo siguió hacia la parte delantera de la posada, donde había grupitos de aldeanos congregados, charlando.

—Qué sutil es —sonrió Gabrielle, al tiempo que rodeaba la mesa y se acuclillaba junto a la silla de Xena, colocando una mano en el muslo de la guerrera para sujetarse. Durante unos momentos, observó en silencio el rostro de la mujer más alta. Luego—: Gracias —dijo suavemente.

Xena levantó la mano que tenía apoyada en el brazo de la silla y rozó con los dedos la mejilla de la bardo.

—Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien —fue su respuesta tranquila y como sin darle importancia—. La verdad es que no he hecho gran cosa —añadió, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

—No —respondió Gabrielle, mirándola con sorprendente intensidad—. No... no digas eso... Xena... acabas de cambiarles la vida... de un modo que es importantísimo para ellos. —Hizo una pausa y alzó la mano, entrelazando los dedos con los de Xena—. Y más que importantísimo para mí.

Sus ojos se encontraron y por un instante, la sala desapareció, dejándolas aisladas la una en la otra.

—No sé cómo te voy a compensar por esto —dijo Gabrielle medio en broma, luego se calló cuando la mano de Xena le tocó los labios, deteniéndolos.

—Oh, no, bardo mía —La voz de Xena se hizo más suave y profunda—. Lo he hecho libremente, eso ya lo sabes. Entre tú y yo, no se habla de deudas ni pagos, ni ahora ni nunca.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y sonrió y dejó que sus labios rozaran suavemente los dedos de la guerrera.

—Lo sé.

Xena soltó aliento.

—Bonitas historias, por cierto. La última me ha encantado. —Sus ojos soltaron un destello risueño—. Menuda sorpresa... no sabía que la habías terminado.

—Seguí tu idea... ¿tú crees que alguien se habrá dado cuenta? —preguntó la bardo, riendo ligeramente—. Ha funcionado muy bien... ¿te fijaste en sus caras cuando les conté lo de la flecha?

—Mm... sí —respondió Xena con una sonrisa sardónica—. Me fijé en sus caras, porque todos se volvieron para mirarme. —Apretó los dedos que seguían entrelazados con los suyos—. Buen trabajo, Gabrielle. Creo que los has conmovido.

Gabrielle asintió levemente.

—Sí... creo que sí... me ha dado mucho gusto. —Se le quebró un poco la voz y carraspeó con una mueca—. Aunque creo que me va a pasar factura... ay. Normalmente intento utilizar la respiración cuando tengo que hablar así, pero... —Hizo una ligera mueca de dolor y se tocó las costillas con la mano—. Todavía me duele un poco, supongo.

—Oh... creo que puedo prepararte algo para eso —rió Xena—. Me parece recordar que el otro día te gustó esa mezcla de menta y miel. —Y añadió con más seriedad—: Y te volveré a vendar esas costillas. —Posó una mano cálida en el costado de la bardo.

—Mmm... —asintió la bardo—. Vale... estoy de acuerdo. Deja que vaya a hablar un rato con madre y Lila... de hecho, ven, creo que Lila quería hablar contigo. —Sus ojos soltaron chispas risueñas—. ¿Prometes no poner caras raras si te abraza?

La respuesta fue una ceja bruscamente enarcada.

—Veré qué puedo hacer. —Su tono era levemente burlón, pero se levantó, izando a Gabrielle con ella aprovechando que tenían las manos entrelazadas—. Vamos.

Fueron donde Gabrielle había dejado a su familia y Xena fue objeto de miradas de desconfianza, aunque no totalmente hostiles, mientras cruzaban la sala. Era una mejora, pensó, apoyando un antebrazo en el hombro de Gabrielle con informalidad cuando se detuvieron junto a la mesa.

—Tengo entendido que hay que felicitar a alguien —dijo con guasa, sonriendo a Lila ligeramente.

La muchacha morena le sonrió a su vez, pensativa. Lila había estado observando a Gabrielle por el rabillo del ojo desde que su hermana se dirigió al fondo de la sala, después de que ella impartiera su feliz noticia y viera la mirada que Gabrielle lanzó a la guerrera. _Encontrará un modo_ , ¿no fue eso lo que dijo su hermana?

Lila meneó la cabeza por dentro. Gabrielle no había albergado la más mínima duda... y ahora aquí estaba ella, prometida a Lennat y él a punto de convertirse en herrero. _Ha sido magia_ , pensó, tal y como dijo Lennat cuando entró en su casa y, con seriedad, con cortesía, cayó sobre una rodilla con gesto humilde y la pidió a su padre en matrimonio. _Qué romántico..._ Lila suspiró.

Su padre se negó de malos modos a darle una dote... y la respuesta de Lennat fue perfecta... ¡perfecta! _Nada salvo su camisa, señor_ , dijo, _y con eso no tiene precio._ Y Herodoto asintió despacio con la cabeza, dando su acuerdo. Nunca había sentido un momento de dulzura mayor, y ahora contemplaba a la persona que, por medios que ella no comprendía, le había dado ese momento.

Sin esperar nada a cambio, dada la hostilidad que la rodeaba y que mantenía a raya con el escudo de su mirada distante y fría que ahora los observaba a todos.

Impulsivamente, Lila rodeó el borde de la mesa y la abrazó, esperando al hacerlo no estar a punto de recibir un golpe que la lanzara al otro lado de la sala. Medio se lo esperaba, en realidad, y se tensó preparándose para ello... pero Xena, con aire divertido, la rodeó con sus largos brazos y le devolvió el abrazo.

No se parecía en nada a lo que se esperaba, pensó Lila más tarde. Era como ser una niña y que alguien mucho más grande y muchísimo más fuerte la sostuviera en sus brazos. Era esa clase de sensación, que la inundó con una acometida de calor que la atravesó de parte a parte, hasta que la guerrera le dio una palmadita y la soltó.

—Sé lo que has hecho —logró susurrar Lila, antes de apartarse—. Jamás lo olvidaré.

La respuesta fue una sonrisa de medio lado y un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—De nada —replicó Xena, intercambiando una breve mirada cómplice con Gabrielle—. Nos vemos dentro de nada —añadió, saludándolos a todos con la cabeza, tras lo cual se dirigió a las escaleras del fondo, deslizándose a través del gentío con sinuosa agilidad, y subió las escaleras con un destello de cuero oscuro y hombros musculosos. Consciente, sin duda, de que los ojos de toda la sala la estaban mirando.

No era nada evidente, pensó entonces Lila, lo que indicaba el afecto entre su hermana y Xena. Pero sí eran los pequeños detalles: la forma en que los ojos de Gabrielle la seguían casi inconscientemente, y el levísimo movimiento de sus labios cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, y las caricias casuales entre ellas que parecían totalmente normales entre dos amigas íntimas, hasta que uno advertía que Xena no permitía que nadie más, por muy bien que le cayera, insinuara siquiera tomarse semejantes libertades con su persona. O hasta que uno se fijaba en lo pegadas que estaban siempre la una a la otra, en marcado contraste con la distancia que ambas mantenían con el resto del mundo. No había barreras entre ellas, y Lila, que acababa de reconocer eso mismo en su propia relación con Lennat, se sonrió por dentro. _Por los dioses... no me lo puedo creer... están enamoradas la una de la otra, igual que nosotros._ Observó el rostro de Gabrielle y se fijó en el suave resplandor de sus brumosos ojos verdes. _Por Zeus... ¿ése es el aspecto que tengo yo cuando miro a Lennat?_

—Lila, tenemos que organizar muchas cosas —comentó Hécuba, visiblemente encantada. Miró a Gabrielle, que estaba apoyada en la mesa—. Gabrielle... ¿te vas a quedar para la boda? —En sus ojos había una expresión esperanzada, contra la cual su hija no tenía defensa alguna.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —Lila la agarró del brazo con entusiasmo—. Tienes que ser mi dama de honor... por favor, Gabrielle, di que sí.

La bardo las miró con una sonrisa desconcertada. _¿Y cuándo he pasado de ser alguien a quien se le decía lo que tenía que hacer a alguien a quien se le piden las cosas con cortesía?_ El repentino respeto le parecía fuera de lugar, viniendo de unas personas de las que había llegado a esperar mucho menos.

—Claro que me quedo, Lila. ¿Cómo me iba a perder tu boda?

Hécuba se levantó y le dio a Gabrielle una palmadita en el brazo.

—Me ha gustado mucho escucharte, hija. —Sus ojos observaron su rostro con repentina severidad—. Pareces cansada, lo cual no me extraña después de esa actuación. Ve a descansar un poco.

—Sí —prometió Gabrielle—. Os veo mañana —añadió, tras lo cual los abrazó a los tres y subió a su habitación.

Xena estaba echando agua caliente en las aromáticas hierbas cuando ella abrió la puerta y eso inundó la estancia de un olor maravilloso, que Gabrielle aspiró con un suspiro de aprecio.

—Por los dioses, eso huele fantástico —comentó la bardo, esperando a que la guerrera terminara de echar el agua y dejara la tetera, momento en el que se acercó y rodeó a la mujer más alta con los brazos, apretando con todas sus fuerzas.

—Oye... —rió Xena—. ¿A qué viene esto?

—Por nada... por todo... —Se le quebró la voz—. Porque sí.

—Oh —replicó Xena, suavemente, acercándosela aún más, hasta que las dos notaron sus cuerpos totalmente pegados el uno al otro—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí —fue la apagada respuesta—. Si se nos ocurriera un modo de embotellar esta sensación... nos podríamos retirar a un palacio, ¿sabes?

Xena miró a la bardo con cariño.

—Esto no se puede comprar ni con todos los dinares del mundo, Gabrielle. — _Oh... y además vale hasta el último de ellos_ —. Pero tú tienes que meterte esto por la garganta, o mañana lo vas a lamentar.

De mala gana, la bardo la soltó y se sentó a la mesa, rodeando con las manos la taza que había preparado Xena.

—Mm... vale. Al menos sabe bien. —Sonrió a Xena con aire ladino—. Hablando de lo cual, me he fijado en que no has tocado la cena. —Posó en Xena una mirada acusadora.

—Pues no —confirmó la guerrera—. Le he dado un poquito a Ares. —Señaló al lobezno dormido—. A él parece que le ha gustado, pero yo lo probé... —Hizo una mueca—. Malísimo. —Entonces sonrió—. Sin embargo...

—¿Sí? —la instó Gabrielle, ladeando la cabeza.

Un ligero gesto indicó el paquete depositado en un extremo de la mesa.

—Eso podría resultar más comestible.

Con una sonrisa, la bardo se acercó el paquete envuelto, deshizo el envoltorio con cuidado y se echó a reír al ver el contenido.

—Oh, sí —asintió al instante, sacando una gran empanada y pasándosela a Xena—. La cena. Come. —Luego cogió una para sí misma y se recostó en la silla con expresión satisfecha.

—Bueno... —farfulló Xena con la boca llena. _Oh, dioses... qué rico está... será mejor que esconda el resto de lo que hay en ese paquete o voy a tener serios problemas_ —. Desde luego, está mejor que ese guiso.

—Ya —asintió Gabrielle, alternando bocados con sorbos de su infusión—. Toma. —Le pasó a Xena una segunda empanada y cogió otra para sí misma. Miró a la guerrera con severidad al ver que dudaba—. Escucha, da la casualidad de que sé que lo único que has comido hoy para almorzar es un bocado de una empanadilla de carne y que la mayor parte de tu desayuno ha sido para esa maquinita de comer con patas que está ahí abajo. —Advirtió la sonrisa divertida de Xena que solía indicar que había ganado una discusión—. Y si yo no cuido de ti, ¿quién lo va a hacer?

Xena se limitó a sonreír y se comió la segunda empanada. _Tiene razón. Además, no me puedo resistir a estas malditas cosas y ella lo sabe._ Se limpió los dedos cuando terminó y luego miró a la bardo enarcando una ceja.

—Deja que me ocupe de esas costillas, ¿vale?

Gabrielle asintió, se levantó, se quitó la túnica, que dejó encima de la silla, y se puso una amplia camisa de dormir que se dejó desabrochada, luego se volvió de cara a Xena mientras ésta sacaba un tarrito de aceite de su botiquín y lo abría.

—Maldición —suspiró la guerrera, frotando delicadamente con el aceite las contusiones que contrastaban llamativamente con la piel bronceada de la bardo—. Te debe de doler.

Gabrielle le sonrió.

—No cuando haces eso —comentó y la respuesta fue una ceja enarcada con indolencia.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —fue la risueña pregunta.

—Sí, en serio —contestó la bardo, acercándose más y moviendo las manos ligeramente por la figura cubierta de tela de Xena.

—Fíjate qué cosas... —Tras una profunda carcajada que Gabrielle notó en la yema de los dedos.

—Sí, sabes... —El murmullo de su respuesta quedó interrumpido eficazmente por los labios de Xena—. Olvídalo... —añadió con la respiración entrecortada, y volvió por más. Sintió que la levantaban en brazos como a una niña y entonces se acurrucó con Xena encima del blando edredón que cubría la cama, con las manos libres para explorar.

* * *

Gabrielle se permitió cobrar consciencia poco a poco, pasando del sueño a la cálida seguridad del abrazo de Xena con una sensación de placer exuberante. _Mmm... no me extraña que últimamente no me haya importado despertarme. ¿A quién le importaría despertarse con esto? A mí no... para nada... no... bardo feliz._ Siguió con los ojos cerrados y se quedó flotando un rato. _Bueno... así que Lila se va a casar_ , reflexionó su mente adormilada. _Es estupendo... ¿cuánto faltará para que me convierta en tía?_ Sonrió por dentro. _Seguro que no mucho... Lila siempre ha querido hijos._ Su buen humor se disipó. _Maldita sea... me quiero quedar para su boda... pero... no sé si puedo... tendré que entrar en esa casa y volver a verlo... y no creo que..._

Se estremeció sin querer y notó que los brazos de Xena la estrechaban al instante, pegándolas más la una a la otra. Gabrielle abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada bien despierta de la guerrera.

—Hola... —dijo, parpadeando—. ¿Llevas mucho despierta? —preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Xena asintió y sonrió a su vez.

—Sí —dijo riendo—. Despierta y recreándome en un vergonzoso ataque de pura holgazanería, de hecho.

—Oh —respondió la bardo—. Podrías haberme despertado... no me habría importado.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Qué va... estabas muy dormida... pero, ¿y ese estremecimiento de ahora? Sé que para eso tenías que estar despierta. —Sus ojos se endurecieron y se fijaron atentos en el rostro de Gabrielle.

Gabrielle bajó la mirada y se concentró en cambio en la clavícula de Xena, dejando que sus dedos dibujaran distraídos la amplia distancia de un hombro a otro.

—Le prometí a Lila que me quedaría para la boda. —Suspiró. Y vio cómo los gruesos músculos de ambos lados del cuello de Xena se encogían levemente.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba, Gabrielle. Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? —retumbó la voz de Xena en sus oídos.

La bardo guardó silencio largo rato, intentando encontrar una forma de expresar lo que sentía. Por fin, miró a Xena, que aguardaba pacientemente.

—Cada vez que pienso en... verlo... o hablar con él... Xena, me... —Tragó con dificultad—. No puedo. —Hundió la cara en el hombro de Xena—. Me entra una... sensación horrible y asquerosa cuando lo pienso.

Xena soltó aliento al tiempo que fruncía el ceño pensativa.

—¿Tienes... tienes miedo de que te vaya a volver a hacer daño? —preguntó, con cuidado, tanteando el terreno.

Un largo silencio.

—Pues... no... no sé de qué tengo miedo, Xena. Sólo que lo tengo —susurró por fin—. Quiero esconderme de él.

—Ya le has hecho frente —dijo Xena, despacio, dando vueltas a mil ideas.

—Sí, lo sé —fue la respuesta—. Pero ahora... me siento como cuando era pequeña... tal vez cuando él... no sé... me lo hizo recordar todo... Xena, he prometido ser la dama de honor de Lila... y no sé si puedo hacerlo. —Empezó a temblar—. Lo sssssiento —balbuceó—. No quería cargarte con todo esto. Ya has movido una montaña para llegar hasta aquí.

Xena le acarició el pelo con ternura.

—Gabrielle, no me estás cargando con nada. Si tienes un problema... pues también es mi problema. ¿Te enteras?

—Sí —fue la respuesta apagada y apenas audible.

—¿Quieres que vaya allí... a la casa... contigo? —preguntó la guerrera.

Gabrielle alzó la cabeza y la movió negativamente.

—No... no... Xena... te odia... te...

Xena cogió la cara de la bardo entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué haría, Gabrielle? ¿Qué podría hacerme a mí? —Una mirada intensa—. A mí, Gabrielle... recuerda quién soy, ¿vale?

Los brumosos ojos verdes la miraron parpadeando confusos. Las pesadillas de una niña combatían con su lógica de adulta mientras los crudos recuerdos de una figura alta y amenazadora que se cernía sobre ella empezaban a inundarle la mente.

—Es... tan fuerte... y... te hará... te hará daño... no puedo...

—No. —La voz de Xena encerraba una fuerte convicción—. Gabrielle... escúchame. Escucha —repitió—. Tú eras sólo una niña entonces... ahora mismo lo estás viendo a través de los ojos de una niña. —Una pausa—. No puede hacerme daño, Gabrielle... tú lo sabes. Me conoces. —Poco a poco, el raciocinio regresaba a los ojos de la bardo—. Y no voy a permitir... _no_ voy a permitir que te haga daño. ¿Me oyes?

Por un instante, los ojos que la miraban fueron los de una niña pequeña y asustada, luego Gabrielle respiró hondo, cerró y volvió a abrir los párpados, al parecer con un gran esfuerzo, y tragó con dificultad.

—Te oigo... —respondió con tono apagado—. Dioses. Lo siento...

—Deja de disculparte —replicó Xena—. No es culpa tuya, Gabrielle. —Notó que su corazón empezaba a recuperar su ritmo normal tras el doloroso galope que había experimentado—. Todo va a ir bien. Te lo prometo...

Gabrielle soltó un largo suspiro.

—Gracias —replicó, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro de Xena y rodeando una vez más a la guerrera con el brazo—. Lo siento... uuy... quiero decir... ni siquiera te he preguntado si querías quedarte para esto de la boda... —Dudó y siguió adelante—: Puedes... marcharte... si quieres.

Xena soltó un resoplido.

—¿Y perderme una gran fiesta donde nadie me soporta? Jamás en la vida, bardo mía. Aquí me tienes pegada y vas a tener que aguantarte.

La bardo la miró y sonrió un poquito.

—¿Te apetece una comida campestre?

Xena se la quedó mirando desconcertada.

—¿Cómo dices?

Gabrielle bajó la mirada y la volvió a levantar.

—Me gustaría... ir al claro donde nos encontraron los tratantes de esclavos... y recordar ese día. Y me gustaría hacerlo contigo. Así que... ¿te apetece una comida campestre?

—Oh —fue la respuesta—. Claro... me encantaría.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —suspiró Xena, azuzándose a sí misma—. ¿Cuándo es esta boda, por cierto?

—Ahhhh... —La bardo frunció el ceño—. Mm... dentro de tres días. Con la luna de la cosecha.

—Un buen augurio —rió Xena—. Lila quiere hijos, ¿eh?

* * *

Lila se pasó por allí cuando ya se habían vestido y comido algo que Xena le compró a un vendedor del mercado después de examinar lo que se estaba preparando en la cocina de la posada.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar allí —le comentó a Gabrielle con un murmullo, cuando volvió a entrar por la ventana y sorprendió a la bardo con un par de empanadillas de carne de las que se había estado comiendo ella el día anterior.

—¿Y tú qué? —preguntó Gabrielle, dando golpecitos con un pie y frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya he comido lo mío —replicó Xena, con una sonrisa—. He traído esto para Ares —añadió, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y le dio al ansioso lobezno un puñado de tiras de carne cruda.

—¡Ruu! —chilló él muy contento, y se puso a comer con entusiasmo.

Xena se rió y se quedó mirándolo un momento, y luego miró a Gabrielle.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, al ver la cara seria de la bardo.

—Nada —respondió Gabrielle, sentándose a la mesa, donde se terminó las empanadillas de carne sin decir nada más, observando distraída mientras Xena jugaba con Ares.

Lila llamó a la puerta poco después y asomó la cabeza, con la cara más animada que de costumbre.

—¡Buenos días! —les sonrió.

Ellas le sonrieron a su vez.

—Supongo que lo son —dijo Xena con guasa, desde el suelo, donde estaba relajadamente estirada al lado del lobezno.

—Siéntate. —Gabrielle le indicó una silla y luego siguió escribiendo en un pergamino que tenía delante—. ¿Cómo van los planes?

Lila se sentó y suspiró.

—Bueno, van bien... padre se puso furioso al enterarse de que te había pedido que seas mi dama de honor. —Las dos hermanas se miraron—. Pero madre consiguió calmarlo por fin. —Echó un vistazo a Xena—. No he tenido agallas para preguntarle...

La guerrera la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Da igual... —contestó con seriedad—. Si Gabrielle va, ahí estaré.

—Se va a... —Lila se calló y miró a Xena ladeando la cabeza—. En fin, le va a dar un ataque, pero tampoco es que te pueda hacer gran cosa, ¿no? —dijo pensativa—. Yo quiero que estés —terminó, mirando a la guerrera de frente.

Xena la observó con cierta diversión. _Vaya cambio_ , se dijo. Miró de refilón a Gabrielle, que guardaba silencio y había dejado de escribir por el momento. Mientras Xena la miraba, se recompuso visiblemente y, respirando hondo, continuó escribiendo. La guerrera sintió una súbita acometida de compasión por ella.

—Gracias por invitarme —le dijo a Lila.

Gabrielle intentaba conseguir que lo que decía Lila le resbalara y no escuchar. Respiró hondo y siguió anotando sus ideas sobre su última aventura, usando las palabras para mantener a raya su miedo intranquilo. Cuando se esforzaba por encontrar los términos descriptivos adecuados, sintió que la inundaba una sensación de calor. Volvió la cabeza, vio los ojos azules de Xena clavados en ella y cayó en la cuenta de dónde procedía ese calor. _Caray..._ dijo su mente, distrayéndose. _Eso funciona de verdad... Increíble..._

—Bueno —decía Lila—. Tienes que conseguir algo adecuado... no me mires así, Bri... recuerda que es una boda. Algo adecuado que ponerte... madre dice que te acompañará a la costurera esta mañana. —Hizo una pausa—. Tenemos algunos de tus antiguos vestidos... pero te los van a tener que adaptar —dijo, con un brillo risueño en los ojos.

Gabrielle soltó un leve suspiro. _Maldición... Odio que me tomen medidas para hacerme vestidos. Ella lo sabe... Seguro que Xena me está mirando con sorna._ Echó un vistazo. _Pues sí._

—Deja de sonreír —advirtió y dirigió una mirada aviesa a Lila—. Sólo por ti, Lila... quiero que lo sepas.

La muchacha morena sonrió.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo.

La bardo sonrió de repente con picardía.

—Oye... —Se volvió y miró a Xena con ojos traviesos—. Puedes acompañarnos.

Al oír eso, ambas cejas se alzaron de golpe.

—¿Para que la costurera se ponga tan nerviosa que te pinche por todas partes con los alfileres? —fue la respuesta—. No me parece buena idea.

—¿Por favor? —dijo la bardo, inclinando la cabeza. Vio el ligero mohín que hacía Xena con la boca y que significaba que estaba a punto de ceder—. Si vas tú... seguro que no me echan un sermón.

Ahora el mohín se transformó en una sonrisa plena.

—Bueno, está bien —contestó Xena con humor—. Venga... en marcha. —Se puso en pie con un movimiento ágil, se sacudió el polvo y fue hacia la puerta. Gabrielle y Lila se miraron y la siguieron.

Hécuba se quedó... sorprendida por la persona que se había añadido a su expedición de compras, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a saludar a Xena con la cabeza.

—Vamos pues —dijo—. Lila, tienes que ocuparte de...

—Ya lo sé —suspiró Lila, y las saludó agitando la mano—. Os veo más tarde.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos y luego Hécuba indicó la tela que llevaba doblada sobre el brazo izquierdo.

—He elegido dos que me parece recordar que te gustaban.

Gabrielle examinó lo que había elegido y suspiró por dentro. En realidad no le gustaba ninguno de los dos... pero por otro lado, ninguno de los otros habría sido mejor.

—Me sorprende que los hayas guardado —comentó, riendo ligeramente.

—No conviene nunca tirar las cosas —replicó su madre—. Siempre hemos pensado... —Dejó de hablar y miró a Gabrielle de reojo—. Yo siempre he tenido la esperanza de que volvieras —terminó, posando los ojos en el horizonte.

La bardo suspiró.

—Lo sé —contestó y notó un levísimo roce de dedos en la espalda que la tranquilizó un poco—. Os echo de menos a ti y a Lila... pero... —Sonrió a Hécuba—. Me... encanta... la vida que llevo... — _Y la persona que la comparte_ —. Y también las cosas que veo y hago... —Y eso lo dijo tanto para la figura silenciosa que caminaba a su lado como para su madre—. Soy muy feliz.

Hécuba frunció los labios y dirigió una sonrisa irónica a su hija.

—Eso ya lo veo, Gabrielle. —Y ahora su mirada las abarcó a las dos—. No comprendo mucho de cómo es vuestra vida, pero... se me alegra el corazón al ver la felicidad que te produce. —Tomó aliento—. Ya hemos llegado —comentó, cuando llegaron a la casita que tenían delante—. ¿Hay alguno que prefieras...? —Le mostró la tela a Gabrielle.

La bardo dudó, estudiando los dos colores. Entonces una voz grave le hizo cosquillas en la oreja.

—El gris —fue el consejo de Xena, en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera Hécuba logró oírlo.

—Mmm... éste, creo —contestó Gabrielle, eligiendo el vestido de color gris oscuro en lugar del lavanda—. Seguro que hay que ajustarlo menos. Me estaba bastante estrecho antes de que me fuera. —Y recordó la última vez que se lo puso... el baile de la cosecha, cuando Agtes la llevó a la fuerza detrás del granero grande y Pérdicas los encontró. Lucharon... Gabrielle hizo una mueca al recordar la paliza que se llevó el bondadoso Pérdicas por ella. No se había puesto el vestido desde entonces... pero le quedaba bien, en aquella época, y tal vez ya iba siendo hora.

Hécuba asintió mostrando su acuerdo.

—Eso es cierto —dijo y abrió la puerta, haciéndoles un gesto para que pasaran delante de ella.

La costurera, una mujer bajita y nerviosa de pelo rojo y tristes ojos azules, se puso a hablar sin parar desde el momento en que entraron, aunque sí se detuvo varios segundos para mirar parpadeando a Xena, quien la miró a su vez y se puso cómoda en un pequeño banco del fondo de la estancia.

—Oh, cielos —comentó—. Pero qué chica tan grande, ¿no? —Lo cual hizo reír a Gabrielle y resoplar con sorna a la guerrera.

Gabrielle seguía riendo por lo bajo por el comentario cuando se puso el vestido por encima de la cabeza y dejó que los pliegues cayeran a su alrededor, tras lo cual enarcó una ceja al ver cómo le quedaba.

—Vaya, vaya... —refunfuñó la costurera, juntando la tela que sobraba—. Vamos a tener que meter por aquí, ya lo creo, y también por aquí.

La bardo se miró sin entusiasmo en el espejo e intentó pensar en otras cosas mientras las dos mujeres toqueteaban y se ajetreaban con la tela, hasta que por fin se quedaron satisfechas con el arreglo. _Bueno... no está mal_ , pensó suspirando por dentro al observar el resultado en el espejo. El gris del vestido hacía un bonito contraste con el dorado rojizo de su pelo, al menos, y el corte bajo del escote estaba... bien, pero... Suspiró y volvió a mirarse en el espejo y esta vez vio en el reflejo la sonrisa encantada de Xena y la expresión de placer de sus relucientes ojos azules.

Y sonrió, sintiendo el inicio de un rubor sobre el que no tenía el menor control. Por suerte, su madre y la costurera seguían demasiado ocupadas con los alfileres para advertirlo. Con timidez, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Xena y sintió que se animaba al asimilar la admiración de esa mirada.

—Así está bien —le dijo a la costurera, que aguardaba expectante—. Está estupendo.

Hécuba asintió.

—Servirá —afirmó y ayudó a su hija a quitarse la prenda con cuidado para no hacer saltar todos los alfileres de hueso por la casa—. Bueno, no ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad? —Examinó a su hija mientras ésta se abrochaba la túnica.

—No —contestó Gabrielle, riendo un poco—. En absoluto. — _Para empezar, mi actitud hacia ese vestido ha cambiado por completo_ , reflexionó, con una sonrisa.

—Te va a quedar muy bien. —Hécuba se volvió y miró a Xena—. ¿No te parece?

Los labios de Xena esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —asintió solemnemente, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba donde estaba Gabrielle, dirigiendo una mirada divertida a la costurera, que se apartó nerviosa de su camino.

Hécuba se unió a la menuda mujer junto al banco de trabajo y las dos se pusieron a cuchichear, mientras Xena y Gabrielle se quedaban la una al lado de la otra esperando.

—Sabes... —dijo Xena con tono de guasa, en voz baja—. Lila se va a enfadar mucho contigo.

Gabrielle arrugó el entrecejo y se volvió para mirar a su compañera.

—¿Qué? —susurró, lanzando una mirada rápida a su madre.

—Sí... no está bien que la dama de honor eclipse a la novia. Es de mal gusto —fue la risueña respuesta.

—Oh, venga ya, Xena —resopló la bardo, dándole un manotazo en el estómago—. Haz el favor.

Xena se quedó callada y la miró largamente.

—Hazte un favor a ti misma, Gabrielle. Yo no hago cumplidos a la ligera. Estás preciosa con ese vestido.

Gabrielle tomó aire para responder, luego lo volvió a tomar y por fin cerró la boca y se quedó mirando al suelo, con, estaba segura, la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo en la cara.

Xena se echó a reír suavemente y le revolvió el pelo.

—Bueno, aquí ya hemos terminado —dijo Hécuba, con un suspiro, y se reunió con ellas—. Gabrielle, ¿estás bien?

—Bien, bien, gracias. Sí —dijo la bardo, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Vámonos.

Una vez fuera, Hécuba se sacudió las manos y asintió con energía.

—Eso ya está hecho. Ahora tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas... —Se quedó callada y las tres vieron a Herodoto, que venía en su dirección.

Gabrielle sintió que se le ponía un nudo conocido en el estómago, al ver los tics de rabia en su rostro. Se le aceleró el corazón, con una reacción irracional que hizo que le temblaran las piernas y le faltara el aliento. _Por los dioses..._ gritó su mente, al borde del pánico.

Y entonces ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y trajo consigo una sensación de seguridad que empezó a deshacer su pánico. Luego sus ojos, clavados en el rostro de su padre, vieron en él algo increíble. Miedo. Durante unos segundos de pasmo, lo miró parpadeando. _¿Qué...? ¿De qué puede tener miedo? ¿Qué ha...?_

—Ven —gruñó Herodoto, a varios pasos de distancia, haciéndole un gesto seco y furioso a Hécuba. Pero sus ojos se apartaron de ellas y no se volvió a mirar cuando cruzaron la plaza, mientras aferraba con la mano el brazo de Hécuba.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró Xena, mirándola a la cara con cierta preocupación.

—Sí —respondió la bardo, un poco desconcertada—. Estoy... ¿Pero por qué tenía esa cara? —Siguió el leve tirón de Xena hacia la plaza—. Nunca he visto... ¿qué...? ¿Tú has visto qué era lo que estaba mirando?

Xena dudó y luego se encogió de hombros.

—A mí. — _Menos mal, probablemente, que tampoco ha visto bien mi cara. Seguro que no era muy agradable._

—¿A ti? —respondió Gabrielle pensativa, sintiendo que su miedo se iba disipando. _Xena. Claro que tenía miedo de ella. ¿No se lo tiene todo el mundo? ¿Por qué iba a ser mi padre una excepción...?_

—Sí —confirmó Xena—. Escucha, voy a ver cómo está Argo. ¿Tú vas a conseguir... —sonrió—, provisiones para la comida campestre?

—Por supuesto —respondió la bardo con un brillo risueño en los ojos—. Te veo en la cuadra. —Se encaminó hacia la zona del mercado, elaborando una pequeña lista mental de las cosas que quería.

No tardó mucho, sólo tres paradas, y ya tenía lo que quería, todo bien empaquetado en un fardo que llevaba debajo del brazo. _De algo sirve pasar todos los días durante dos años con una persona_ , pensó. Desde luego, aprendes lo que le gusta y lo que no. Y los gustos de Xena y de ella eran sorprendentemente parecidos, en realidad. Lo cual, pensó con humor, venía muy bien, o el tema de las comidas habría podido ser espinoso.

Rodeó el último edificio del borde de la plaza, de camino a la cuadra. Y se detuvo, al ver lo que tenía delante. Agtes y sus amigos. Sonrientes.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? Es la pequeña Bri —dijo Agtes con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hola, Agtes —contestó Gabrielle, con tono apagado. _¿Y ahora qué? Por los dioses..._ Pero Agtes no era su padre... y a cosas peores se había tenido que enfrentar en sus viajes. Ahora no sentía pánico... sólo una rabia en lenta ebullición que notaba cómo iba en aumento—. Disculpa —dijo, pasando a su lado.

—Ah... no tan rápido —dijo Agtes riendo y la agarró del brazo—. Hace tiempo que no te veo, Bri... Tengo entendido que has estado dando tumbos por ahí con esa ex señora de la guerra... amiga... tuya. —Se acercó más a ella—. ¿Te hace... feliz... Bri? —Sus amigos se echaron a reír.

Gabrielle consideró y descartó una serie de opciones distintas antes de decidirse por una respuesta.

—Mucho —dijo despacio, sonriéndole de forma inesperada—. Ahora, si me disculpas. —Gozó de su cara de pasmo cuando se escurrió a su lado y siguió caminando.

—Oye... —gruñó él y se lanzó sobre ella, agarrándola del hombro y dándole un tirón para volverla de cara a él.

La bardo dejó que el impulso le diera la vuelta del todo y entonces le atizó en la mandíbula con el codo, notó el impacto del contacto y vio cómo se le iba la cabeza hacia atrás. Él se tambaleó, parpadeando, y ella continuó con una patada en la entrepierna, que lo derribó con un grito brusco.

Se hizo el silencio, mientras los demás chicos la miraban. Ella los miró a su vez y se sacudió el polvo.

—Bueno, lo digo de nuevo. Si me disculpáis. —Pasó a su lado, luego se detuvo y se volvió—. ¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que incordiar a la gente? A ver si os buscáis un trabajo. —Y siguió caminando, meneando la cabeza—. Cretinos.

Abrió la puerta de la cuadra y se detuvo, al oír un murmullo de voces dentro. Entonces alguien la llamó por su nombre y se adentró en el edificio mal iluminado, donde vio a Xena al lado de Argo hablando con Lila.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, al ver el rostro surcado de lágrimas de Lila y la ceñuda expresión de Xena.

—Oh... Bri... —exclamó Lila, alargando una mano hacia ella—. Es madre... le ha...

Xena le cogió el paquete a la bardo y lo dejó a un lado.

—Parece ser que le ha hecho pagar a tu madre parte de su frustración, Gabrielle —explicó la guerrera, con rabia contenida.

—Le ha hecho daño, Bri... y no permite que entre el sanador —gimió Lila, desplomándose casi en brazos de Gabrielle.

Xena fue muy decidida a las alforjas de Argo y sacó un pequeño paquete.

—Vosotras quedaos aquí —dijo con tono tajante.

—Espera un momento, Xena —protestó Gabrielle con aspereza—. Ni hablar. Yo voy contigo.

La guerrera se giró y fue hasta Gabrielle, atrapando sus ojos con una intensa mirada.

—No, Gabrielle. Lo digo en serio. La cosa ya se va a poner suficientemente tensa sin que tú estés ahí. — _Hazme caso, sólo por esta vez, Gabrielle. No tengo tiempo para convencerte... por favor_ —. Confía en mí, ¿vale? —Y sintió el escozor que todavía le producían esas palabras, en este lugar.

Gabrielle dudó, avergonzada de la sensación de alivio que la estaba inundando. Pero tenía que hacer honor a esa petición.

—Vale. Pero ten cuidado, ¿por favor? —susurró, liberando una mano del abrazo frenético de Lila y entrelazando los dedos con los de Xena.

Sintió un apretón en los dedos.

—No te preocupes —fue la respuesta—. Entraré y saldré de allí antes de que te des cuenta. Tú ocúpate aquí de Lila. Creo que le vendría bien beber un poco de agua.

Y entonces Xena se fue y ella ayudó a Lila a sentarse en la paja.

—Espera, deja que te traiga un poco de agua. —Observó mientras Lila tomaba un largo trago del cazo que le pasó—. Bueno... ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?

* * *

La grava crujía bajo las botas de Xena mientras subía por el sendero hacia la casa de la familia de Gabrielle. Allí delante, oía el vocerío de una discusión y cuando dobló la curva del camino, vio a Herodoto gritándole a un hombre más bajo y de constitución delgada. Al verlo, sintió que una ola de emoción brotaba de algún punto muy oscuro y muy profundo de su interior. Le costó aplacarla más de lo que pensaba, antes de que él levantara la vista y viera lo que ella sabía perfectamente que asomaba a su rostro.

—He dicho que te largues de aquí —gruñó Herodoto, empujando al hombre.

—Deja al menos que... —protestó el hombre, alzando las manos con gesto de súplica—. Herodoto, por favor...

Los dos se volvieron al oír los pasos que se acercaban y vieron a Xena que venía hacia ellos. El sanador parpadeó sorprendido.

—Cielos —murmuró, sin saber qué pensar de ella.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Herodoto—. Vete de aquí —le gritó a la guerrera cada vez más próxima.

La cual no aflojó el paso en absoluto y siguió adelante, subió los escalones hasta el porche y se plantó ante ellos.

—Quita de en medio —ordenó Xena—. O te quito yo.

Por una fracción de segundo, pensó... deseó... quiso que Herodoto intentara detenerla. Oh, cómo lo deseó... porque entonces podría entregarse a su ansia desesperada de hacerlo picadillo. Con que le pusiera un dedo encima bastaría. _Vamos, Herodoto... dame una razón que pueda justificar ante tu hija... por favor... vamos... sabes que quieres. Pégame. Una sola vez. Eso es todo._

—He dicho que te _apartes._ —Su voz se había transformado en un profundo gruñido y notó que la rabia hirviente que bullía bajo la superficie estaba a punto... prácticamente a punto de apoderarse de ella.

Pero no era estúpido.

—Haré que la ley caiga sobre ti, Xena —fue su fría respuesta, al tiempo que se apartaba con rigidez.

Xena se acercó más a él, con una expresión violenta y fiera en los ojos.

—Vete de aquí —dijo en un susurro—. O te haré lamentar todos y cada uno de los golpes que les hayas dado en tu vida.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —dijo Herodoto con una apagada mueca de desdén—. La ley está de mi parte, pedazo de basura arrogante, y no puedes hacerme nada.

El lobo salió a la superficie y Xena se lo permitió. Vio cómo se le dilataban los ojos cuando se dio cuenta del cambio.

—Ohh... qué equivocado estás. —Se le escapó una carcajada grave y cruel—. Gabrielle es asunto mío... y en el nombre de Ares, pedazo de cerdo... si alguna vez, una sola vez... —su voz se deslizó por las palabras como una serpiente por la hierba—, la vuelves a tocar, te... oh, sí... te haré sufrir tal agonía que lo único que desearás es que te hubiera matado.

Entonces abrió la puerta de un empujón y entró en la casa pobremente iluminada. Se detuvo dentro y se quedó totalmente inmóvil y en silencio largo rato, para dejar que se le apagara el fuego de las entrañas y que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Había faltado... muy poco. Poquísimo. Por fin, respiró hondo y avanzó por la casa, escuchando atentamente.

Un leve gimoteo la condujo hasta la cocina, donde se detuvo y se quedó así un momento. Luego, meneando la cabeza, cruzó el espacio y se arrodilló al lado de Hécuba.

—Tranquila... tranquila... —dijo suavemente, cuando la mujer se acurrucó más hecha un ovillo—. No pasa nada... tranquila.

Bajó las manos, agarró a la mujer por los hombros y la puso boca arriba con delicadeza, encontrándose con los ojos llenos de dolor.

—Tranquila... —Vio cómo la expresión de horror vacío se disipaba levemente y surgía una chispa de reconocimiento—. Sí, eso es... me conoces... relájate, no te voy a hacer daño.

—Mmmi brazo —balbuceó Hécuba, con los ojos clavados en la cara medio en sombras que se cernía sobre ella.

—Ya veo —dijo Xena, moviendo los ojos rápidamente al tiempo que sus manos desenvolvían los objetos de su botiquín—. Vale... te lo tengo que colocar. —Su mirada se posó en el rostro de Hécuba—. Te lo voy a bloquear con un punto de presión, ¿vale?

Un gesto temeroso de asentimiento.

—Bien —dijo Xena, y apretó con dos dedos la unión del cuello y el hombro y oyó un brusco jadeo—. Vale... no pasa nada. —Le puso una mano a la mujer en el hombro—. No mires.

Y agarró el codo con una mano fuerte y la muñeca con la otra y rotó el brazo roto hasta alinearlo. Notó que el hueso se rozaba al alinearse correctamente y se encogió un poco al ver la palidez de la cara de la mujer mayor.

—Vale... ya casi está. —Xena entablilló y envolvió firmemente el brazo con vendas de lino que anudó bien antes de soltar el punto de presión.

Hécuba gimió cuando regresó el dolor, pero no tan fuerte como antes.

—Duele, lo sé.

—Mejor —jadeó Hécuba—. Oh, dioses... ¿cómo has sabido...?

Xena le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Lila vino a buscarme. —Pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de la mujer—. Aguanta. —Le levantó las rodillas con el otro brazo, se puso de pie y transportó a la mujer desde la cocina hasta la zona de dormir, donde la depositó en un camastro cerca de la puerta—. Ya estás —dijo, acuclillándose al lado de la mujer mayor—. Te va a doler toda la noche, pero para mañana por la noche, debería empezar a mejorar.

Hécuba se quedó mirándola.

—No te entiendo.

Xena suspiró.

—Es lo habitual.

—¿Gabrielle lo sabe? —fue la débil respuesta.

La guerrera asintió.

—No dejes que venga aquí —advirtió Hécuba, parpadeando al intentar mantenerse despierta.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por Gabrielle —respondió Xena, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Tú descansa.

La mujer mayor cerró los ojos y asintió levemente.

—Está en buenas manos.

Xena se sonrió con ironía y se miró las manos. _Mucha gente estaría en desacuerdo, Hécuba. Tu marido, para empezar. Y después de lo cerca que he estado de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría en tu porche, tal vez yo también estaría en desacuerdo._ Suspirando, se levantó, fue en silencio hasta la puerta y pasó a la zona de estar. No había señales de Herodoto, advirtió. _A lo mejor se ha ido a buscar al alguacil. Eso podría resultar interesante._

Sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de entrada, salió y echó a andar por el camino de vuelta.

* * *

Herodoto se alejó de su porche, rumbo al centro del pueblo, en busca del alguacil. _Tampoco es que ese maldito idiota vaya a hacer nada, pero..._ pensó. Pero al pasar ante la puerta de la cuadra, oyó un murmullo de voces. Voces que reconoció, y se detuvo y se quedó allí, pensando, un buen rato.

Entonces sonrió y entró por la puerta de la cuadra.

Lila sofocó un grito cuando reconoció la alta figura delineada en el umbral y su mano aferró la de Gabrielle con desesperada intensidad.

—Dioses —susurró.

La bardo tomó aliento temblorosa y se levantó, colocándose entre Lila y su padre. Se le aceleró el corazón, a pesar de sus intentos de calmarlo. _Puedo hacerlo. Puedo con esto. Me lo ha dicho Xena_ , repetía su mente sin parar. _Puedo._ Y entonces su corazón escuchó y detuvo su galope desbocado, y ella lo miró con tensa expectación.

—Vamos, vamos... Bri —dijo Herodoto, con tono tranquilizador, alzando las manos para demostrar que las tenía vacías—. No te precipites, chica. ¿Tan horrible es que un padre quiera hablar con su hija?

Gabrielle observó su cara en silencio.

—¿Es que no hablaste suficiente la otra noche? —preguntó por fin, con tono apagado. _Dioses... ¿qué hago ahora? Esto no es lo que me esperaba. No... no sé si puedo luchar contra esto_ —. ¿Qué más tienes que decir?

Su padre meneó la cabeza canosa con gesto solemne.

—Eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta de lo madura que te has vuelto, Gabrielle. —A la bardo no le pasó desapercibido su uso de su nombre completo—. Tú y yo... tenemos cosas de que hablar. No te pido mucho, sólo que te sientes a hablar conmigo, en la posada. Eso puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué mal hay en hablar?

 _Qué mal, efectivamente._ Gabrielle notó que la idea se introducía en su consciencia. _Yo soy de las que hablan, sí... él sólo quiere hablar. Sé... sé que no debería hacerlo... pero..._

—Está bien —replicó, notando que Lila le clavaba las uñas en el brazo.

—No lo hagas —murmuró Lila, mirándola con desesperación—. Bri...

—Tengo que hacerlo —contestó la bardo, con la voz ronca—. No puedo... Lila, tengo que hacerlo. Deja que vaya. —Y notó cómo Lila le quitaba la mano de encima, al tiempo que ella avanzaba un paso. Hacia él—. Vamos. —Se quedó mirándolo cuando se dio la vuelta y echó a andar delante de ella, hasta que los dos salieron por la puerta y entonces refrenó el paso para caminar a su lado.

Guardaron silencio mientras cruzaban el pequeño patio y siguieron callados cuando él alargó la mano y le sostuvo la puerta abierta, indicándole con gesto amable que pasara. Sus ojos se encontraron y él esbozó una leve sonrisa, que despertó sus recuerdos como un atizador al rojo vivo. Recuerdos de sí misma, cuando era muy pequeña, cerca de la chimenea en invierno... y de él... contándole historias. La imagen llenó su mente y le bloqueó la garganta, y sintió el escozor de las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos. _Se me había olvidado._ Los recuerdos le hablaban en susurros. _Oh, padre..._

Herodoto la llevó hasta una mesa, apartó una silla para ella y esperó a que tomara asiento antes de ocupar la silla de enfrente.

—Bueno, no es tan difícil, ¿no?

—No —respondió Gabrielle, con la vista clavada en las manos, que había juntado encima de la mesa delante de ella. _Ya no soy una niña. Y... a pesar de los buenos recuerdos que tengo de él... eso no cambia lo malo. ¿Verdad?_ —. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó suavemente, al tiempo que levantaba los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos.

Herodoto se encogió ligeramente de hombros y jugueteó con una irregularidad de la superficie de la mesa.

—Sé... que estás muy enfadada, Gabrielle, por cómo te he hecho volver y lo que ocurrió el otro día. No voy a disculparme por eso... no tendría sentido. Quería hacerlo y lo hice... porque pienso que tu auténtico sitio está aquí, con nosotros. ¿Lo comprendes?

Gabrielle se quedó mirándolo.

—Comprendo lo que tú quieres. ¿Comprendes tú que yo no quiero eso?

—Bueno... —dijo, riendo un poco—. Eso lo has dejado muy claro, ¿no? —La miró ladeando la cabeza—. Pero he cometido un grave error, Gabrielle: te he tratado como a una niña, y ya no eres una niña. Eres una mujer fuerte y valiente, ¿verdad?

La bardo se lo pensó.

—No soy la misma persona que se marchó de aquí, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

Herodoto asintió.

—Exacto... y por eso necesito hablar contigo... porque, verás, Gabrielle, Lila se marcha ahora. Va a emprender su propia vida... y eso... plantea un problema.

—¿Por qué? —fue la sencilla pregunta.

Su padre se miró las manos.

—Porque yo tengo un problema, Gabrielle. Como estoy seguro de que te das cuenta. No puedo... controlar lo que hago. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad? Que en realidad nunca he querido hacerle daño a nadie... es algo que ocurre y no lo puedo evitar.

¿Era cierto? La mente de la bardo se torturó con esa idea.

—Así que, ahora que Lila se va, tengo un problema... porque nos quedamos solos tu madre y yo... y tu madre y yo... pues, nos peleamos.

—¿Como acabáis de hacer? —Gabrielle no reconoció su propia voz.

Él asintió despacio.

—Lila nunca podría detenerme... pero tú sí, Bri. Tú sabes que puedes. —Alargó la mano y le tocó la barbilla y ella se quedó demasiado atónita para impedírselo—. Sí... eres mi hija... ¿verdad? —La miró a los ojos—. Tú puedes conseguir que las cosas vayan mejor para tu madre, Gabrielle... ¿no le debes eso, al menos?

Gabrielle sintió que se le quedaba la mente paralizada. ¿Le debía esto a su familia? Porque sabía que, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, lo que él había dicho era cierto. Pero había otra verdad que la ataba con tanta fuerza como sus lazos de sangre con este hombre y esa mujer. Y romper eso... Gabrielle sintió que algo estaba a punto de hacerse añicos en el delicado equilibrio que tanto esfuerzo estaba haciendo por mantener.

—Tendré que pensármelo —dijo, con tono tenso y cortante.

—Está bien, Bri —dijo él, amablemente—. Piénsatelo... y... Bri... me gustaría... oír algunas de tus historias, ¿de acuerdo?

Un seco gesto de asentimiento como respuesta y él le dio una palmadita en la mano y se levantó para marcharse, poniéndole la mano un momento en la cabeza.

—Eres una buena hija. —Le sonrió con cariño y luego fue hasta la puerta y salió.

* * *

Xena había escuchado en silencio las noticias que Lila le susurró frenéticamente, y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lila... —dijo, intentando no hacer caso de la intranquilidad que le revolvía el estómago—. No hará nada en la posada... demasiado público. Y... Gabrielle puede cuidar de sí misma.

—No —insistió Lila, tirando a Xena de la manga—. Tienes... está tramando algo, Xena. Algo... que a ninguno de nosotros nos va a gustar, lo sé... lo noto. Está... obsesionado con Gabrielle... quiere que se quede aquí. Es lo que más desea.

Xena suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —Una simple pregunta.

Lila meneó la cabeza.

—Sabrá Hades... pero, Xena... —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la guerrera—. Ella quiere creerlo.

—Lo sé —fue la apagada respuesta—. Escucha... Lila, vete a casa. Tu madre dormirá un rato... le he colocado bien el brazo. Yo esperaré aquí a Gabrielle y veré qué está pasando.

Lila asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

—Está bien... pero, Xena, no le dejes hacer algo que vaya a lamentar, ¿de acuerdo? —Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules de Xena.

Xena logró encogerse de hombros.

—Lila, éste es su hogar.

—No. —La muchacha morena meneó la cabeza y sonrió a Xena con timidez—. No... éste no es su hogar. —Se volvió y fue hacia la puerta, se detuvo en el umbral y miró hacia atrás—. Lo eres tú. —Y se marchó.

Xena fue despacio a la pared y se dejó caer sobre una bala de heno cerca de la puerta, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y contemplando el suelo entre sus botas. _Bueno... ya estamos otra vez, ¿no? Elecciones... por los dioses, cómo las detesto. Detesto... Maldición. Está bien... corta el rollo, Xena. Tienes que dominar esto. Sí._ Meneó la cabeza en silencio. _Sabía que me arriesgaba a esto cuando tomé la decisión de seguir adelante, ¿no? Sabía que no iba a ser... para siempre. Ni siquiera... por mucho tiempo... así que... ¿por qué...?_ Dejó de pensar y se quedó ahí sentada, mirándose las manos, estudiando las cicatrices que tenía en ellas como si no las hubiera visto nunca.

Aspiró una larga bocanada de aire y luego otra. _Está bien... ya sabes cómo funciona la cosa. Es decisión suya... no mía... dioses... nunca mía, y no lo ha sido desde..._ Hubo un ruido en la puerta, levantó la mirada y vio a Gabrielle en el umbral, mirándola.

La bardo cruzó despacio el suelo cubierto de baja y se arrodilló delante de Xena, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —Los ojos verdes se encontraron tranquilos con los suyos—. ¿Podemos dar un paseo... tal vez hasta el río? —Vio la barreras perfectamente delineadas que se alzaban en los inescrutables ojos azules. _Oh... sí, Xena, por favor... levántalas todas_ —. ¿Por favor?

—Claro —fue la tranquila respuesta, al tiempo que Xena se levantaba e indicaba la puerta con la cabeza, sin dar la menor señal de que le temblaban tanto las piernas que casi no podía andar.

Gabrielle recogió las provisiones para la comida campestre y las miró, tras lo cual se las puso debajo del brazo.

—Podemos aprovechar —dijo, con un intento de despreocupación.

—Sí —asintió Xena.

Bajaron la una al lado de la otra por el sendero del río, en silencio, escuchando simplemente los ruidos que las rodeaban... los grillos y el gorgoteo del río, y el movimiento de las hojas que salían disparadas bajo sus rítmicas pisadas.

Y cerca del río, Gabrielle se apartó del sendero, se sentó en un repecho de pizarra y se quedó contemplando el agua mientras Xena se sentaba despacio en la hierba a su lado.

—Bueno —dijo la guerrera con cautela—. ¿Qué pasa? —Hizo acopio de todas sus emociones y las empujó hasta el fondo todo lo que pudo.

Gabrielle no la miró, pero habló con tono tranquilo y le contó lo que había dicho su padre.

—Xena... —dijo, cuando terminó—. Necesito hacerte unas preguntas... y... tengo que hacértelas a ti porque sé que tú no... me mentirás. —Sus ojos se posaron en los de la guerrera por un instante y luego se apartaron por lo que vio en ellos. _Oh, dioses... ¿cómo puedo hacerle esto?_

—Está bien —contestó Xena, esperando—. Pregúntame.

—¿Podría detenerlo? —fue la primera pregunta.

—Sí —replicó la voz tranquila de Xena.

—¿Puedo cambiar las cosas, para ella? —A Gabrielle le tembló la voz.

—Sí. —Xena se contempló las manos y no levantó la mirada, aunque sabía que Gabrielle estaba esperando a que lo hiciera. _Lo siento... amiga mía... verías demasiado... y me juré a mí misma que jamás influiría en tus decisiones. No cuando se trata de esto. ¿No? Pero, ¿puedo dejar que...? Oh, por los dioses del Olimpo... no creo que pueda..._

—Xena, ¿debería quedarme aquí? —A Gabrielle se le quebró la voz. _Ahora... me dice lo de siempre_ , gritó su mente. _"Sigue lo que te dicte el corazón, Gabrielle... tienes que hacer lo que tú creas correcto". Lo he oído ya media docena de veces. No sé ni por qué se lo pregunto..._

—No. —Una sola y tajante palabra—. No lo hagas. —Esta vez con un tono más suave, más gutural.

Y un largo momento de silencio entre las dos.

—¿Estás diciendo...? —Una pregunta suave y maravillada por parte de la bardo.

—Sí. —Un largo suspiro—. Juré que jamás... —Una pausa—. Pero no puedo... fingir... que lo que decidas... no me afecta a mí. —Xena tragó saliva y por fin levantó la mirada—. Porque sí que me afecta. — _Adiós a mis promesas_ —. Lo siento. Sé que no es la respuesta que buscabas.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y dejó que la apacible ola dorada cayera sobre ella.


	27. Chapter 27

**La esencia de una guerrera 27**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—Es justamente la respuesta que buscaba —replicó—. Es la misma respuesta que me he dado yo... supongo que sólo quería asegurarme de que no estaba siendo... egoísta.

Se miraron un rato, en silencio.

—Escucha —dijo Gabrielle por fin, tomando aliento—. Sé... que siempre quieres que haga cosas que tú crees que van a ser buenas para mí.

—Sí —logró decir Xena—. Me preocupa que estés aquí fuera... en esta... luchando todo el tiempo... resultando herida... yo...

—Lo sé. —Gabrielle se bajó resbalando de la roca de pizarra y aterrizó al lado de Xena en la hierba—. Y yo quiero que tú estés en paz y seas feliz... y que no tengas que pasarte la vida en una batalla tras otra. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero, sabes... me da igual lo que hagas o dónde estés... quiero estar ahí. —Un largo silencio—. Necesito estar ahí.

Xena se quedó mirándola y notó que las bandas de hierro que le oprimían el pecho se aflojaban, tan deprisa que tuvo un momento de vértigo.

—Yo necesito que estés ahí. —Y fue así de sencillo, pensó Xena más tarde. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en decirlo? _Porque... al decirlo, he cruzado esa última línea... y he derribado esa última barrera... ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás._ Y eso era a la vez la cosa más terrorífica y más estimulante imaginable.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí oír eso —confesó Gabrielle con tono bajo.

Se quedaron sentadas en silencio un ratito, luego Xena se acercó más y le puso una mano a la bardo en la pantorrilla.

—No quiero que...

—Lo sé... —contestó Gabrielle, al final de un suspiro—. Lo... hice. Durante unos minutos, mientras me hablaba... quise creerlo. Pero luego, cuando se marchó, me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho y, sabes, Xena... me acordé de lo que dijiste sobre Pérdicas... y Calisto... y nosotras. —Hizo una pausa—. Que las personas tienen que responsabilizarse de sí mismas, no de todas las demás.

Un largo silencio.

—No puedo arreglarlo, Xena. Tienes razón... y eso también lo he pensado: podría estar ahí y ser una especie de... no sé... barrera, supongo. —Hizo una pausa y tomó aliento—. Y podría mejorar las cosas, a veces, durante un tiempo. Pero eso no cambiará su forma de ser... ni lo que ha hecho... a madre... o a Lila. —Hizo una pausa—. O a mí.

Se miró las manos, entrelazadas y blancas de tensión.

—Cuando empezó a hablar conmigo... pensé en lo estupendo... que sería volver a como eran las cosas antes... al principio, cuando yo era pequeña. Quería recuperar esa sensación. —Tragó saliva y miró a Xena—. Pero... eso no va a ocurrir nunca, porque yo soy quien soy ahora, no la niña que era. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Xena—. Es sólo que he tardado un poco en recordarlo.

Xena la rodeó con un brazo y se la acercó.

—Sabía que lo harías —murmuró.

—Con un poco de ayuda de mi mejor amiga —fue la respuesta, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa—. Sabes... ha sido un poco extraño... pero al verlo así de amable... de repente, dejé de tener miedo y empecé a sentir lástima por él. —Miró a la guerrera—. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—Un poco —replicó Xena, pensativa—. Es... muy propio de ti. —Se le dibujó una mínima sonrisa en la cara.

Gabrielle soltó una leve carcajada.

—Supongo que sí. —Luego suspiró—. Pero tengo miedo por mi madre, Xena. Yo le he plantado cara y me ha dado mucho gusto. —Una fugaz sonrisa—. Pero no sé si puedo enseñarle a ella a hacer eso... después de tanto tiempo.

Xena reflexionó un momento.

—Mmmm... yo tampoco creo que puedas.

La bardo suspiró y se le hundieron los hombros.

—Pero... —continuó Xena, con una sonrisa cada vez más grande—. Creo que conozco a alguien que podría.

Los claros ojos verdes se encontraron interrogantes con los suyos.

—¿Mmm?

—Mi madre. —Un destello pícaro en esos ojos azulísimos.

—Oh... sí... —murmuró Gabrielle, tras tomar aire—. Pero, ¿estaría dispuesta...? O sea, Xena...

Xena se recostó contra la roca donde había estado sentada la bardo y estiró las piernas.

—Mmm... sí, estaría. —Se mordió el labio para controlar la risa.

—Jo... lástima que Johan se haya marchado esta mañana —suspiró Gabrielle.

—Sí... menos mal que le di una nota antes de que se marchara —dijo Xena, como sin darle importancia, mirando a la bardo con su aire más inocente.

Que no lo era mucho, la verdad.

—¡Xena! —rió Gabrielle, y le dio un manotazo en el hombro—. Ay... tengo que acordarme de no hacer eso... hoy estás llena de sorpresas, ¿no?

La guerrera se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Hago lo que puedo. —Cerró los ojos un momento por el sordo martilleo que tenía en la cabeza. _Me alegro de que esto haya terminado..._ —. Sólo intento ayudar. — _Y espero no tener que volver a pasar por ello nunca más... me ha dejado más agotada que pasarme un día entero luchando en un campo de batalla. Dioses. No estoy equipada para esto._

Y levantó la mirada para descubrir que Gabrielle la miraba atentamente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la bardo, leyendo las pequeñas indicaciones de su cara que ahora ya sabía que querían decir que a su compañera le dolía algo.

Xena se planteó por un momento no hacer caso de la pregunta, pero luego se detuvo y reflexionó en serio sobre el tema.

—Mmm... tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso —confesó, sonriendo ligeramente a la bardo—. Nada grave.

Gabrielle le puso una mano en la nuca y palpó con cuidado.

—Jo... estás hecha un nudo... —murmuró, viendo cómo Xena cerraba los ojos al tocarla. _Yo he sido la causa_ , reconoció sombríamente. _Me pregunto cuántas veces lo he hecho y ella no lo ha reconocido. Muchas, probablemente_ —. Ven. —Se apartó un poco y se dio una palmadita en el regazo—. Échate.

La guerrera dudó y luego obedeció. Se encontró contemplando el dosel de árboles, mientras notaba la blandura desigual del suelo debajo de ella y las fuertes manos de Gabrielle que le iban quitando la rigidez del cuello. Era... estupendo, y se entregó a la experiencia, cerró los ojos y dejó que la tensión fuera desapareciendo por completo de su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Sí —fue la satisfecha respuesta, al tiempo que Xena volvía la cabeza ligeramente y abría los ojos para mirarla—. Gracias.

—De nada —replicó la bardo, con una sonrisa encantada—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Xena se lo pensó.

—Sí —contestó y empezó a incorporarse, pero la bardo la agarró del hombro.

—Oye... quédate ahí. Ya saco yo las cosas. —La bardo rió alegremente—. Vamos... no tengo esta oportunidad muy a menudo.

 _¿Debería? Jo... voy a tener problemas como siga así... pero... por Hades... ahora mismo me da igual._

—Vale. —Y se tumbó de nuevo, recolocando la cabeza con una sonrisa indolente—. Me vas a echar a perder. —Cosa que como mucho era una protesta poco convincente.

—Sí —asintió la bardo tan contenta—. Así que relájate y disfruta. —Sacó las cosas que había comprado por la mañana y se puso a preparar bocados, que entregaba por pares, uno para sí misma y otro para Xena, quien aceptó que le diera de comer a mano con risueña benevolencia, con las manos recogidas sobre el estómago y el cuerpo estirado con un suspiro satisfecho.

—La vegetación ha crecido, pero este sitio no ha cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? —comentó Gabrielle, mirando a su alrededor—. Y estamos más o menos donde estaba yo... cuando vimos a los tratantes.

—Yo estaba detrás de esos árboles —replicó Xena, sin mirar—. A la derecha. —Aceptó una empanadilla de carne de los dedos de Gabrielle y masticó, tragando antes de continuar—. Acababa de enterrar mi armadura y mis armas... No sé qué me llevó a decidir bajar por este sendero del río, pero lo hice.

La bardo asintió despacio.

—Cuando te vi aparecer y atacarlos... sentí algo. —Su tono se volvió pensativo—. Siempre lo he achacado a la emoción del momento... a fin de cuentas, algo así no se ve con frecuencia, cuando se es de una aldea como lo era yo.

Xena reflexionó sobre esto, cerrando los ojos para recordar, y luego los abrió con una expresión curiosa.

—Yo también... ahora que lo pienso. En el momento... —Meneó la cabeza—. Estaba muy... confusa. No lo registré. —Pero ahora sí que registraba ese momento en que todo fue como si... se detuviera, cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Eso la distrajo...—. Sí. Lo recuerdo.

Se miraron fijamente.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que te habría seguido en cualquier caso, sabes —dijo Gabrielle despacio, con una lenta sonrisa—. Aunque aquí hubiera tenido una vida perfecta.

Xena se quedó mirándola.

—Yo estoy empezando a pensar que habría acabado en ese sendero del río con independencia de lo que hubiera ocurrido con mi ejército.

—A veces las cosas suceden porque tienen que suceder —observó Gabrielle, ofreciéndole otra empanadilla de carne.

—A veces es así —asintió la guerrera, agarrando el bocado entre los dientes, luego hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza, lanzó la empanadilla por el aire y la atrapó en la boca—. Qué comida tan buena, oh bardo mía.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—¿Es ésa una de las muchas cosas que sabes hacer?

—Tal vez —sonrió Xena. Echó un vistazo al cielo—. Se está haciendo tarde... —El tono era levemente apesadumbrado.

—¿Es que tienes que ir a algún sitio? —preguntó Gabrielle, enarcando una ceja.

—Oh... gente que ver, sitios donde ir... bardos a las que hacer cosquillas —murmuró Xena con aire indiferente, y levantó el cuerpo de repente y con agilidad y se volvió de lado para agarrar bien a la sorprendida Gabrielle.

—¡Oye! —gritó, retorciéndose en vano—. ¡Ay! —La guerrera era implacable y al poco la tenía hecha un guiñapo estremecido por la risa—. ¡Aaahhh! —chilló, y logró incorporarse y escapar, maldiciendo cuando Xena se levantó de la blanda hierba para perseguirla—. Oh, por Hades... —Y echó a correr y hasta consiguió una ventaja de varios pasos sobre la risueña guerrera, hasta que Xena alargó la zancada y la alcanzó, levantó a la bardo con delicadeza y la tiró sobre unas matas de vara de oro, lo cual lanzó una nube de polen por todas partes.

—¡Aah! —rió Gabrielle, parpadeando para quitarse el polvo dorado de los ojos—. Te voy a pillar... —Y lo hizo, pues se levantó y corrió hacia Xena a toda velocidad, sin ver la pendiente sobre cuyo borde estaba la guerrera. Se lanzó por el aire a un cuerpo de distancia de su risueña compañera y la alcanzó de lleno de forma tal que pilló desprevenidos incluso los reflejos de Xena.

—¡Eeh! —gritó Xena, con los ojos como platos cuando la bardo se abalanzó sobre ella. Alzó los brazos y preparó su cuerpo para el impacto. Atrapó a Gabrielle, como la bardo sabía sin duda, pero notó que perdía pie—. Ay, madre —murmuró, en el momento en que el impulso de Gabrielle las lanzó a las dos hacia atrás y cayeron por la empinada pendiente de hierba.

Rodaron colina abajo, riendo. Xena afirmó los brazos para evitar que Gabrielle sufriera la parte peor de los golpes, al tiempo que notaba la risa descontrolada de la bardo que le sacudía todo el cuerpo. Pasaron por encima de un último montículo y entonces Xena sintió que caía y abrazó a Gabrielle con fuerza, envolviendo a su compañera con los brazos y las piernas para evitarle el impacto final.

Que fue encima de una bandada de patos. Que montaron una algarabía que era como la llamada de un ejército a la batalla, pensó Xena, atontada, protegiéndose con un brazo de una nube de plumas y alas en movimiento.

—Aah... —dijo y estalló en carcajadas—. Dioses.

Gabrielle se bajó rodando de su pecho y se sentó, mirando a Xena, que estaba tirada boca arriba, con los brazos abiertos, en medio de un círculo de patos furiosos. Se cayó de lado por el ataque de risa, sujetándose el estómago.

Xena levantó la mirada.

—Cuac —protestó un ánade real, volviendo la cabeza para mirarla avieso.

Xena logró dejar de reír y fulminó a su vez al pato con la mirada.

—Grr —gruñó.

—Cuac —repitió el pato, cambiando el peso de un pie palmeado al otro—. Cuac.

Xena entrecerró los ojos y gruñó de nuevo.

—Podrías ser la cena, si no te andas con ojo —advirtió, con tono amenazador.

—¡Cuac! —El pato captó el mensaje y se sentó, agitando las plumas de la cola muy preocupado.

—Pip.

Xena levantó la vista de golpe al oír este sonido diferente. Echó una mirada a Gabrielle. _Oh... por favor... que no mire ahora..._

—Pip. —El patito diminuto se subió a su pierna de un salto y subió torpemente por su cuerpo hasta su pecho, donde se quedó parpadeando—. Pip.

Xena alzó la cabeza y lo miró ceñuda.

—Largo.

Gabrielle se volvió para mirar y se arrastró hasta donde estaba Xena tumbada.

—Sabes... la pena de esto, Xena...

Fue objeto de una mirada de fingida indignación.

—Como le cuentes esto a alguien, bardo, te convierto en cordones para botas.

—Es que nadie me creería —dijo Gabrielle, que consiguió mantener la cara seria durante unos segundos antes de que le diera un ataque de risa.

—Pip —comentó el patito, y se sentó agitando la colita.

—Cállate —le gruñó Xena.

—¡Cuac! —la regañó el ánade real.

Xena suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

Gabrielle consiguió por fin dejar de reír y se pegó al costado derecho de Xena para recuperar el aliento.

—Juujjuu —exclamó—. No me reía así desde... ni me acuerdo. —Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el brazo estirado de Xena y sonrió cuando el brazo se contrajo y la estrechó. _Creo que es posible que haya conseguido que supere su manía a los abrazos. Al menos conmigo_ , pensó su mente distraída para entretenerse. _Y eso está muy bien, porque ahora tendría que cortarme las manos para evitar ponérselas encima. Y... creo... que puede que para ella sea igual. ¿Qué sensación le produce? Seguro que le resulta muy raro._

—Sí —reconoció Xena, con un profundo suspiro—. Me ha sentado muy bien... incluso con todos esos botes. —Le clavó un dedo a la bardo—. ¿Y ese salto por los aires, eh? ¿Y si te hubiera dejado caer o algo así? —Pero su cara se relajó con esa sonrisa plena que rara vez se veía en ella, que le iluminó los ojos mientras observaba el perfil de Gabrielle.

—Qué va —fue la respuesta inmediata de Gabrielle, al tiempo que se volvía a medias y deslizaba la mano por el brazo de Xena, trazando con los dedos los músculos bien definidos—. No es posible —declaró, mirando a la guerrera con picardía—. Eso no me preocupaba en absoluto.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —dijo Xena, enarcando una ceja—. Eso va a acabar metiéndote en un lío un día de estos. —Sus labios sonrieron de repente—. Amor mío.

Vio la sonrisa correspondiente y el repentino rubor que inundaron el rostro de Gabrielle.

 _Me encanta cómo suena eso_ , pensó la bardo llena de felicidad, y agachó la cabeza y rozó con los labios el punto donde se unían el cuello y el hombro de Xena, aspirando el rico y cálido olor de la hierba aplastada, mezclado con el olor a lino y piel limpia. _Creo que ahora soy más sensible a toda ella_ , pensó, sonriendo por dentro.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, llena de contento, miró a los cercanos ojos azules y una vez más se vio atrapada en el inconfundible calor de su conexión, al que se abandonó de buen grado, deslizando la mano por el cuello de Xena y deteniéndose encima del punto del pulso, donde advirtió que los fuertes latidos se aceleraban bajo su tierna caricia. _Mmmm... parece que las dos somos más sensibles la una a la otra._

Cerró los ojos por la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo al calor repentino de la mano de Xena sobre su costado. _Ahhh... ya lo creo._ Una dulce sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la bardo, al tiempo que se pegaba más al contacto y saboreaba la sensación del encuentro de sus labios, que le produjo un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo y le extrajo una ronca carcajada desde lo más hondo de su ser.

—Eso te gusta, ¿eh? —dijo Xena con indolencia, dejando que sus manos se movieran despacio por el pecho de la bardo, que se agitaba entrecortadamente por las caricias. Oyó el murmullo incoherente de la respuesta, que se derramó en torrente por encima de las débiles protestas de sus instintos defensivos.

 _Espera... espera... Xena, idiota, es pleno día, en medio de un campo... ¿es que has perdido el poco sentido común que te queda?_ , protestó su parte racional, pero su cuerpo la traicionó alegremente al responder a las tiernas manos de Gabrielle con sensual entrega. _No... no... esto tiene que parar... basta... lo digo en serio..._ La bardo descendió besándola y le metió una mano por dentro de la túnica. _No... mm... oh, por Hades. Bueno, de todas formas cualquiera que nos ataque va a tener que pasar por entre esos malditos patos..._ Y dejó de pensar en todo salvo en el calor del sol y la dulzura de la brisa y las gratas caricias de su alma gemela.

* * *

—Eh —susurró Xena, bastante después, posando la mirada en el cuerpo totalmente lacio de Gabrielle tumbado encima del suyo.

—Mmm —fue la perezosa respuesta, al tiempo que la bardo se acurrucaba mejor sobre su hombro—. Sshh... vas a despertar a los patos —murmuró, notando la risa consiguiente debajo del brazo con que la rodeaba.

—Son buenos centinelas —comentó la guerrera, con una ceja enarcada, echando un vistazo a las aves, que seguían más o menos agrupadas en torno a ellas, mirándolas a las dos de vez en cuando con ojillos malévolos. _No me puedo creer que acabe de hacer esto._ Su mente hizo un gesto de renuncia riendo disgustada. Miró a su alrededor. _Bueno, la hierba es muy alta... y esa pendiente ofrece un aviso, más o menos, y... Vamos, Xena. Corta el rollo... reconoce que has perdido la cabeza por completo. Que ya no tienes el menor control sobre nada._ Cerró los ojos, absorbió el sol que ahora empezaba a bajar hacia el oeste y dejó simplemente que la sensación de paz la inundara durante largos instantes. _Y ni siquiera puedo fingir que querría cambiar esto... me está curando unas heridas que ni siquiera recordaba tener._

—Se está haciendo tarde —suspiró por fin, frotando la espalda de Gabrielle ligeramente con la yema de los dedos—. Vamos, dormilona.

Gabrielle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Xena a la cara.

—Sí. Supongo que será mejor que volvamos antes de que envíen una partida de búsqueda. —Sonrió con aire pícaro—. Bueno... ¿lo de la comida campestre ha sido buena idea?

Ambas cejas se alzaron al oír eso.

—Una de las mejores que has tenido, creo. Tenemos que volver a hacerlo —dijo con la cara muy seria—. Vamos —añadió, desenredándose de la bardo y poniéndose en pie.

—¡Cuac! —protestaron los patos, alarmados, al tiempo que desplegaban las alas y se alejaban caminando torpemente.

Xena se puso en jarras y los contempló, con cara de pocos amigos. Entonces, de repente, dejó caer los brazos y soltó un salvaje alarido de combate, que lanzó plumas y patos y patitos en todas direcciones con un rugido atronador de alas, graznidos y gritos mientras toda la bandada elevaba el vuelo con esfuerzo por encima del río.

Se hizo el silencio. Xena sonrió, se cruzó de brazos, se dio la vuelta y miró a Gabrielle con satisfacción.

—Así está mejor. —Ofreció una mano a la bardo, que seguía sentada—. ¿Vamos?

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza y se echó a reír.

—Mira que eres mala. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero ha tenido su gracia, en plan malvado. O a lo mejor ha sido una maldad en plan gracioso... o... —Se vio agarrada de la mano y levantada de un tirón—. O a lo mejor no —terminó, alegremente, al tiempo que abrochaba el cinturón de la túnica de Xena mientras la guerrera le sacudía algunos hierbajos de las mangas—. A ver si convencemos a Lila y a Lennat para que cenen con nosotras.

Xena se echó a reír.

—¿Ya estás pensando en la cena?

—Nunca es demasiado temprano para empezar —fue la ufana respuesta, y emprendieron el camino por el sendero de regreso al pueblo.

* * *

—¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó Lennat, inclinándose por encima de la mesa y cogiendo la mano de Lila—. ¿Se encuentra algo mejor? —La miró a la cara y vio su expresión preocupada.

Lila suspiró.

—Esta vez, tiene el brazo roto. Xena... se ha ocupado de ello. —Frotó los dedos de Lennat con los suyos—. Ahora le duele menos. Ha dormido un rato. Pero le sigue doliendo. —Miró hacia la puerta por enésima vez—. ¿Dónde Hades están? —masculló, pero se interrumpió cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Gabrielle.

—Hola —dijo su hermana mayor, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a ellos, dando vueltas distraída a algo entre los dedos—. ¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo está madre?

—Bien —contestó Lila distraída—. ¿Qué es eso? —Señaló el objeto que giraba—. ¿Dónde has estado? —No esperó respuesta—. ¿Dónde está Xena?

Gabrielle se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

—Una pluma de pato, en el río y en la cuadra visitando a Argo.

Lennat se echó hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Una pluma de pato?

—Sí —contestó la bardo—. Un recuerdo. Los colecciono.

Se quedaron mirándola.

Ella los miró a su vez.

—¿Qué?

* * *

—Estate quieta, Argo —murmuró Xena mientras examinaba las pezuñas de la yegua—. Muy bien —dijo con aprobación, dejando caer la última y dándole al caballo una palmada en los cuartos traseros—. Esta vez han hecho un buen trabajo, chica. —Pasó al otro lado del animal y le rascó debajo de la quijada.

Y notó, en la atmósfera cerrada y caliente del establo, el leve movimiento de una brisa de fuera, y un cosquilleo en los sentidos que le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca. Su relajado buen humor desapareció y se quedó en estado supremo de alerta, examinando la zona que tenía detrás atenta al más mínimo ruido.

Roce de paja. Crujido de una tabla de la pared. Caballos respirando, moviéndose. En el rincón, un ratón que mordisqueaba el borde de su nido.

El sonido inconfundible de la respiración de otro ser humano. El roce de su ropa al moverse con sigilo. Y el agudo y débil quejido de una cuerda de tripa trenzada al tensarse mientras alguien colocaba una flecha en un arco.

Xena cerró los ojos y esperó, con una sonrisa fiera en la cara.

Oyó cómo cesaba el quejido y el leve crujido de la madera que protestaba cuando el arco alcanzó su extensión plena y se mantuvo en esa posición. _Un arco largo_ , pensó. _Aquí hay alguien que no quiere dejar nada al azar._

Entonces el tañido de la cuerda al disparar, que envió vibraciones por el aire que ella sintió literalmente, y el roce del aire sobre las plumas recortadas mientras la flecha volaba hacia ella. Se relajó, dejó que sus instintos se hicieran con el control y observó casi con indolencia cuando su cuerpo se giró y su mano derecha se alzó y se cerró alrededor del astil de la flecha en el momento en que la alcanzaba.

La dejó caer y salió disparada hacia el punto donde sabía que estaba el arquero y vio el destello de luz cuando la puerta de detrás se abrió para dejarlo escapar.

Oyó el repentino movimiento atronador por encima de su cabeza cuando llegó a ese punto y tuvo el tiempo justo de protegerse la cabeza con los brazos cuando el pesebre se desplomó encima de ella. Con una mueca de dolor, notó como las pesadas vigas le golpeaban los brazos y se apartó rodando de ellas, hacia la parte interna de la cuadra.

Se hizo el silencio, con un crujido inquietante de la madera que protestaba.

Xena salió despacio de debajo de algunos de los soportes más ligeros, apartándoselos del cuerpo y rodando por encima. _Maldición_ , suspiró su mente. Se dio un rápido repaso y se descubrió relativamente ilesa. _Suerte... mucha suerte. Eso..._ Echó un vistazo al pesado pesebre de hierro. _Podría haberme hecho mucho daño._

Y cualquier pista sobre su atacante invisible estaba ahora sepultada bajo montones de paja, metal y trozos de madera. Sus ojos volvieron donde Argo la miraba nerviosa.

—Salvo esto —murmuró, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ese punto, donde recogió la flecha que había tirado y la examinó.

La puerta de fuera se abrió y unas pisadas rápidas se transformaron en las manos de Gabrielle sobre su brazo y unos ojos verdes que examinaban su rostro con preocupación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —replicó Xena, mostrándole la flecha—. Pero alguien se ha tomado muchas molestias para tratar de darme un susto. —Su rostro se relajó con una sonrisa, más por Gabrielle que por otra cosa—. Van a tener que esforzarse mucho más. —Alzó los ojos por encima del hombro de la bardo y se encontró con los de Lennat—. ¿Es de alguien que conozcas?

Lennat cogió la flecha con cara lúgubre y la examinó, echando un vistazo a Lila, en cuyo rostro había una expresión de horror.

—No —suspiró—. Es una flecha normal y corriente. Creo que de los campos de tiro.

—Da igual —intervino de repente la voz de Gabrielle, cortando el silencio que se había hecho—. Aquí no hay mucha gente que... —Se calló y miró a Xena a la cara, que se había quedado inmóvil e inexpresiva. _Lo sabe_ , se dijo la bardo—. Tengo que ir a ocuparme de una cosa —terminó.

—Gabrielle... —La voz de Xena le causó un escalofrío por la espalda—. Si ahora se trata de flechas... —La advertencia estaba clara—. Voy contigo.

La bardo se debatió consigo misma.

—Antes tienes que darme la oportunidad de decir lo que necesito decir, a solas. —Alzó una mano y detuvo las protestas de Xena posando la punta de los dedos sobre los labios de la guerrera—. Pero si estuvieras justo fuera de la puerta, me sentiría mucho mejor al hacerlo.

Xena observó el rostro de Gabrielle atentamente, advirtiendo la fría dureza que embargaba su cara normalmente abierta y confiada.

—Hablaremos de esto más tarde —dijo la guerrera, en voz baja, y luego se dio la vuelta, fue hasta los restos del pesebre y se agachó sobre una rodilla—. Parece que han cortado los soportes —murmuró, levantando el extremo de uno y examinándolo.

Lennat se unió a ella, asintiendo.

—Sí, mira eso —afirmó, pasando un dedo por la madera mal cortada—. Y además, con prisas. —Una rápida mirada de reojo al rostro atento de Xena—. Estás... O sea...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y enarcó un poco una ceja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

El chico le sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que evidentemente estás bien... ¿no?

Xena volvió la cabeza del todo para mirarlo.

—Estoy bien —repitió. _¿Qué pasa aquí?_ —. Menudo estruendo debe de haber hecho, ¿eh? —Indicó el pesebre de hierro.

Un largo momento de silencio.

—No... bueno, no sé —replicó él—. Nosotros no lo hemos oído. — _No ha sido un ruido lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí a la carrera, Xena. Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo explicar qué ha sido._

—Ah —fue la apagada respuesta, con una ligera sonrisa y una mirada por encima del hombro a Gabrielle, que perdió su expresión pétrea cuando sus ojos se tocaron y avanzó para agacharse al lado de Xena, sujetándose con una mano a la espalda de la guerrera—. ¿Has...? —Xena titubeó, curiosa—. ¿Qué te ha...?

Una sonrisa curiosa iluminó el rostro de la bardo.

—Sí... he... —contestó meditabunda—. Ha sido... muy raro. — _Estoy ahí sentada hablando y, de repente, tengo que estar... aquí_ —. Así que... supongo que funciona en ambos sentidos. — _Me preguntaba si sería así... tenía la esperanza de que sí._

—¿Alguna de las dos me quiere explicar qué está pasando? —intervino Lila por fin, con tono evidentemente preocupado—. Lo único que sé es que, de repente, Bri se levanta de un salto como si le hubiera mordido algo y sale disparada por la puerta. —Hizo un gesto señalando los restos—. Y entramos y nos encontramos con esto. Y a ti... y...

—Luego —le dijo Xena con un gesto y siguió estudiando los restos—. Lennat, échame una mano con esto. —Se levantó, agarró el pesebre de hierro y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo—. Hay que ponerlo allí. —Indicó la pared del fondo con la cabeza—. ¿Listo?

—Aahh... sí... —Lennat hizo una mueca, intentando agarrar bien el metal—. Claro, pero no sé... — _Si tengo la más mínima posibilidad de levantar esto... ay, madre._

—Adelante —dijo Xena e irguió la espalda, soportando el peso del pesebre con las piernas y los hombros, y se trasladó con ello hacia la pared. _Oh... jo. Ahora tampoco lo puedo soltar, porque quedaré como una idiota. Xena... a veces..._ Pero sus músculos aguantaron, ante su sorpresa. _Parece que un mes de ejercicio en casa me ha servido de algo._

Lennat sintió el peso en los brazos que amenazaba con arrancárselos de los hombros y rezó para no dejar caer el extremo que llevaba antes de trasladarlo del todo. _Por Zeus_ , maldijo su mente, al ver que Xena cargaba con su parte sin demasiado esfuerzo aparente. _¿Cómo lo hace?_

—A ver... deja que te ayude —sonrió Gabrielle, que cargó con parte de su extremo, al ver los tendones hinchados de su cuello. Consiguieron mover el enorme armatoste y se quedaron en silencio mientras Xena regresaba por la paja y volvía a agacharse para examinar el suelo.

—Eso pensaba —murmuró y les mostró un pequeño objeto. Se apiñaron corriendo a su alrededor y se quedaron mirando. Era una moneda de oro—. Me alegro de saber lo que valgo —dijo Xena con seco humor.

—¡Eh! —exclamó una voz débil, detrás de ellos—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Alain entró en el espacio abierto que rodeaba a las caballerizas con los ojos como platos.

—Hola, Alain. —La voz de Xena impidió que los demás intervinieran—. Ha habido un pequeño accidente... me alegro que de no de haya pillado a ti.

El chico se acercó y se detuvo junto a su hombro.

—Yo también. —Bajó la mirada—. Ohh... ¡estás sangrando! —exclamó angustiado.

—Sólo es un arañazo —le aseguró Xena—. Bueno... ¿dónde has ido esta tarde?

Alain miraba dubitativo lo que Xena había descrito como un arañazo y ahora Gabrielle se unió a él, observó con más atención y cerró los ojos como reacción.

—Xena, hay que curarte eso. —Su tono era suave, pero inflexible—. Tú y tus arañazos.

—Luego —gruñó Xena—. ¿Alain?

—Oh... mm... me fui a casa —afirmó el mozo de cuadra, agachándose a su lado y mirándola a los ojos—. Alguien me dijo que papá me estaba buscando, así que fui allí. Pero no era cierto. —El chico rubio se encogió de hombros—. Me han vuelto a tomar el pelo, supongo.

Lennat miró a Alain ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Quién te dijo que fueras a casa?

Alain se encogió de hombros.

—Uno de ellos... ya sabes. Pasaba por aquí y gritó. —Volvió a posar sus ojos grises en la cara de Xena—. Oye... ¿puedo sacar a Argo a dar una vuelta? Le gusto... —dijo, un poco sin aliento—. ¿Por favor?

Xena lo miró y sus labios se curvaron con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro... le gustará. —Alzó los ojos y contempló a la yegua—. Además, le vendrá bien. Adelante.

Alain sonrió, se levantó, fue cojeando hasta Argo, que los observaba, y acarició el alto hombro de la yegua.

—Vamos... te voy a enseñar los nuevos terneros... a lo mejor vemos patos... —le dijo al caballo, mientras le pasaba la brida por la cabeza.

Gabrielle sofocó una risita y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos de Xena.

—¿Quién ha hecho esto? —preguntó la bardo, ya sin humor—. ¿De verdad querían...?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Asustarme, más que nada, creo... a fin de cuentas... —Sus ojos soltaron un destello—. Te has asegurado de que toda la aldea sepa muy bien que soy capaz de atrapar flechas al vuelo cuando me hace falta. —Miró a su alrededor—. Pero no necesito decirte que estoy empezando a estar más que harta de todo esto.

—Yo también —fue la inesperada respuesta de Gabrielle—. Ahora, vamos a ocuparnos de esos... mm... arañazos tuyos, ¿vale?

 _Lo cual quiere decir_ , pensó Xena, _que son más que arañazos, y seguro que tiene razón, porque me duelen como el Hades._

—Está bien —asintió de mala gana y luego se detuvo—. Oye... —Al ver la expresión desenfocada de los ojos de Gabrielle—. ¿Gabrielle?

 _Una de esas vigas le debe de haber caído justo encima_ , se estremeció la mente de la bardo. _Si mi padre ha... organizado... esto..._ Se detuvo y se lo pensó bien. _Madre. Lila. Yo... Siento una... especie de rabia sorda... tristeza..._ Su mente se centró, despejada y aguda. _Pero ahora ha intentado hacer daño a algo que significa... más que la vida para mí. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué ahora es tan distinto, de repente? Noto... que es más que rabia... es una especie de ira. Qué miedo._

—Sí —contestó la bardo, meneando un poco la cabeza—. Lo siento... estaba pensando. —Suspiró—. Supongo que será mejor que me quite de encima mi conversación con él.

Lennat negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Esta noche no, Bri. —Todos lo miraron—. Metrus y él estaban antes en la posada... Supongo que no los viste, Bri. Estaban muy borrachos. —La miró encogiéndose de hombros como pidiéndole disculpas.

Lila asintió.

—Pues estará así toda la noche. Tengo una idea... —Miró a Xena y a Gabrielle—. Venid a casa a cenar. Sé... —En sus ojos apareció un pequeño brillo risueño—. Que os encanta la comida de la posada, pero... —Alargó la mano y tocó el brazo de Gabrielle—. ¿Por favor, Bri? A madre le dará una alegría... Sé que quiere verte.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Xena con calma. Gabrielle la miró algo sorprendida, pero asintió sin decir nada—. Gracias. Si no, iba a tener que salir a cazar algo para cenar —comentó la guerrera, con una sonrisa guasona que hizo reír a los otros tres—. A lo mejor hasta podemos convencer a Gabrielle para que nos ofrezca una actuación privada.

La bardo soltó un resoplido.

—Oh, sí... seguro que quieren oír más historias. —Pero sus ojos y su sonrisa para Xena relucían de silencioso agradecimiento—. Te vas a enterar... voy a contar algunas de las tuyas más locas.

Lila se echó a reír.

—Pues va a ser una velada divertida, ya lo creo. Voy a adelantarme para empezar a preparar las cosas. ¿Al anochecer, entonces? —Se volvió hacia Lennat—. Tú también vienes, por supuesto.

El rubio se rió suavemente.

—Como que me lo iba a perder. Seguro. —Le guiñó un ojo a Gabrielle—. Además, me perdí las historias de anoche... estaba un poco... —una gran sonrisa—, ocupado. —Cogió a Lila del brazo y la llevó hacia la puerta, saludándolas con la mano—. Hasta luego —dijo por encima del hombro.

Se hizo el silencio y las dos se miraron.

—Bueno... ¿qué ha pasado en realidad? —preguntó Gabrielle, acercándose y abrazando a la guerrera, como había querido hacer desde que entró por la puerta—. Dioses... qué sensación tan extraña... era como si algo tirara de mí hacia aquí.

Xena estuvo un rato sin contestar, limitándose a devolverle el abrazo a Gabrielle en silencio. Luego suspiró, le pasó a la bardo el brazo por los hombros y fue hasta donde había estado el pesebre.

—Yo estaba al lado de Argo, comprobando las herraduras que había encargado que le pusieran hoy. —Carraspeó—. Oí... a alguien que tensaba un arco. Así que... hice lo de siempre. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Luego intenté alcanzarlo... y cuando llegué ahí... —Señaló con el brazo—. Los soportes se vencieron y se cayó todo encima de mí. —Una mueca—. Tuve el tiempo justo de taparme la cabeza con los brazos y apartarme rodando. Los más pequeños me rozaron los hombros.

—Por poco —susurró Gabrielle, controlando férreamente su repentina furia—. No creo que pueda perdonárselo.

Xena se quedó mirándola.

—Vamos, Gabrielle. No sabemos si él ha tenido algo que ver, para empezar... y... ha sido un ataque muy poco serio, teniendo todo en cuenta.

—Podrías haber resultado gravemente herida, Xena —espetó la bardo, sintiendo que una rabia inusual crecía en su interior—. No puedo... ¡tú nunca le has hecho nada, Xena!

—Tú tampoco —fue la respuesta en voz baja, controlada, al tiempo que Xena se volvía y atrapaba su mirada.

—Es distinto —contestó Gabrielle, alzando la voz—. No tiene motivo...

—Lo tiene —la interrumpió Xena.

Una larga pausa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió la bardo, observando su cara—. Tú no has hecho nad... —Vio en el rostro de Xena que aquello no era cierto—. ¿Qué... has...?

Xena tenía la cara en sombras, por la luz cada vez más débil de fuera, pero bastaba para que Gabrielle viera en ella el recuerdo de su furia.

—Verás, Gabrielle —dijo Xena, despacio—. Le eché la bronca por lo que le había hecho a tu madre.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Gabrielle, sólo una mirada intensa y atenta que parecía atravesarla de parte a parte.

—Él dijo que eso no era asunto mío —continuó la guerrera.

—Eso dijo, ¿eh? —fue la respuesta, en un susurro.

—Sí. Y yo le dije que tú... eras asunto mío. —Gabrielle cerró los ojos y sus labios amagaron apenas una sonrisa—. Y entonces le dije que si alguna vez... una sola vez... volvía a tocarte... —Xena alargó las palabras, con un gruñido grave, controlado—. Le haría tanto daño que sólo desearía que lo hubiera matado. —Miró a la bardo fijamente—. Mejor que piense que soy una amenaza, Gabrielle... Prefiero sufrir ataques tontos como éste que saber que te puede ocurrir algo a ti.

De repente, Gabrielle sonrió, al tiempo que notaba cómo se le pasaba la rabia.

—Bueno... eso lo debe de haber fastidiado. —Su voz volvía a tener un tono más normal—. Me parece que seguramente le gustó más cómo lo planteó Lennat, pero... — _Detesto reconocerlo... incluso ante mí misma... pero tiene razón._

Xena se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho.

 _Maldición... prácticamente la reclamé como mía. Al menos, eso habrá pensado él._ Se echó a reír.

—Supongo que podría haberlo interpretado así. —Miró a Gabrielle—. ¿Te importa que haya hablado por ti? —preguntó, y observó mientras la bardo daba vueltas a la pregunta.

—Dioses, no —rió Gabrielle—. O sea... —Se sonrojó y bajó los ojos. Y notó la mano de Xena en la barbilla, que le levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya—. De verdad que no me importa. — _Tanto cacarear que me dejara librar mis propias batallas, que no se implicara en mis problemas y que me dejara enfrentarme a mi familia a mi modo. ¿Y sabes qué? Me encanta. Debería avergonzarme totalmente de mí misma. Pero... ahora hay algo dentro de mí que sólo quiere... entregarlo todo... a ella. Tengo que luchar contra esto... no es justo. Pero algunas cosas... algunas cosas creo que puede que esté bien si... las dejo correr..._

—Escucha, sé que te lo tendría que haber dicho... —empezó Xena vacilante—. Pero ocurrió antes de que nos fuéramos al río y... —Un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Nos distrajimos un poco.

—No... no pasa nada —sonrió Gabrielle—. Me alegro de que lo hicieras... hace que me sienta... muy bien.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Xena. _Vaya cambio... normalmente detesta que haga eso._

—Sí, de verdad —fue la respuesta—. Venga... vamos a curarte eso y a cenar. Me muero de hambre. —Cogió a Xena del brazo y se dirigió a la puerta de la cuadra—. Oye... ¿estás segura de que Alain está bien con Argo? Creía que odiaba a otros jinetes.

Xena se rió suavemente.

—Está bien... le gusta. Igual que le gustas tú, oh bardo mía. —Le dio a Gabrielle un ligero codazo—. Y le vendrá bien el ejercicio. Últimamente he tenido todo eso muy abandonado. —Hizo una pausa—. De hecho, creo que después de cenar puede que me dé el gusto de hacer unos ejercicios con la espada, que falta me hacen.

Gabrielle la miró.

—¿En el bosque?

—No. —La cara de Xena se iluminó con una sonrisa taimada—. Aquí en el patio. —Sus ojos azules soltaron un destello—. Por si a alguien se le ocurre volver a probar conmigo... me gustaría que supiera la que lo espera.

—Ohhh... —suspiró la bardo—. Entonces voy a ver un auténtico espectáculo.

Xena se echó a reír.

* * *

—Estate quieta, ¿quieres? —Gabrielle puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió un suspiro—. No es culpa mía que se te haya clavado media cuadra en la espalda. Lo hago con todo el cuidado que puedo. —Sacó una astilla más de madera rota de la piel bronceada que cubría los omóplatos de Xena.

—Lo siento —murmuró Xena, cerrando los puños por el dolor. Se obligó a quedarse inmóvil bajo las manos de la bardo, sin duda delicadas, se apoyó en las rodillas y cerró los ojos, esperando a que Gabrielle terminara su tarea.

Gabrielle se encogió al ver la siguiente astilla, de fácilmente cinco centímetros de longitud, la mitad de los cuales estaban debajo de la piel.

—Oh, Xena... ésta te va a doler —advirtió, posando una mano compasiva en el tenso hombro que tenía al lado—. Pero es la última. Aguanta ahí.

La guerrera asintió levemente y alargó las manos para agarrar dos de los soportes verticales de la silla que tenía al lado.

—Adelante —dijo, con calma.

La bardo respiró hondo, agarró bien la astilla y luego tiró de forma continua y regular. Xena no hizo el menor ruido, pero se sobresaltó al oír un fuerte crujido y casi se le cayeron la astilla y las pinzas que sujetaba. Bajó la mirada y vio a Xena, con aire un poco cohibido, examinando los soportes de la silla, que acababa de romper con las manos como si fueran trozos de leña menuda.

—Caray. Menuda fuerza tienes en las manos.

Xena sofocó una leve carcajada.

—Sí, a veces me sorprendo yo misma —reconoció, meneando la cabeza.

Gabrielle le dio una palmadita en el hombro desnudo.

—Deja que te ponga un poco de desinfectante aquí. No hay nada profundo, pero son muchas... y aquí tienes un gran golpe. —Sus dedos trazaron una línea por el omóplato izquierdo de Xena, que se movió cuando la guerrera probó a doblar el brazo. La bardo sonrió en silencio al notar los músculos que se movían bajo su mano—. Eso no me facilita las cosas —bromeó, captando el destello de una sonrisa equivalente en la cara medio vuelta de Xena—. Así está mejor —dijo cuando cesó el movimiento y pudo terminar su trabajo en paz, limpiando las heridas con un desinfectante, tras lo cual les aplicó una mezcla calmante de áloe.

Xena se echó hacia atrás cuando acabó y respiró hondo. Tenía toda la espalda como en llamas y suspiró al tiempo que iniciaba el truco mental de convencerse a sí misma para no hacer caso, concentrándose hasta que el dolor pasó al plano de fondo de su consciencia y pudo pensar en otras cosas.

—Gracias. —Sonrió a Gabrielle fugazmente, se levantó, cogió la túnica limpia que había sacado y se la puso.

Gabrielle hizo una mueca.

—Diría que cuando quieras, pero preferiría no tener que hacerlo. ¿No te hartas de esto? —Meneó la rubia cabeza y volvió a meter los útiles médicos en el botiquín de Xena, sin ver que las manos de la guerrera se detenían y su rostro se ponía serio.

—A veces —contestó Xena con un profundo suspiro—. Me harto de estar llena de dolores todo el tiempo, sí. — _Oye... oye... que sólo era un comentario de pasada, Xena... no le des esa clase de respuesta_ , pensó al ver la repentina expresión de preocupación atemorizada de la bardo—. Pero se me pasa —se corrigió, dejando asomar una sonrisa. Y le guiñó un ojo a Gabrielle, acompañado de una palmada en el hombro, y se vio recompensada con la cara de alivio de su compañera. _Así está mejor. Además, pedazo de idiota, tú elegiste esta vida, ¿recuerdas? Sabías cómo iba a ser... ¿te acuerdas de los golpes cuando entrenabas? Dioses... parece que fue hace muchísimo tiempo_ —. Ya casi no me duele. —Y, ante su desconcierto, era verdad: ya fuera por los cuidados de la bardo o por el ágil trabajo de su mente, el dolor se había desvanecido hasta ser un mero cosquilleo del que apenas era consciente.

—¡Ruu! —Ares le tiró de la bota con entusiasmo—. ¡Grr! —añadió, y ella se rió y se sentó delante de él con las piernas cruzadas.

—Está bien... está bien. —Alzó la vista hacia Gabrielle, que la observaba en silencio, con las manos apoyadas en el botiquín, iluminada por la luz de la puesta del sol que bruñía su pelo con la intensidad del fuego y hacía que sus ojos casi relucieran desde dentro—. ¿Te interesa entrenar un poco con la vara esta noche, por cierto? —Sus ojos adoptaron una expresión socarrona—. He notado que últimamente has estado vagueando.

—¿Vas a estar en condiciones? —preguntó Gabrielle, atenta a la mirada con ceja enarcada que se esperaba y que obtuvo—. No quiero que te exijas demasiado esfuerzo ni nada. —Vio aparecer el inconfundible brillo competitivo, lo cual le quitó cierta pesadumbre. _Oh oh... creo que me acabo de meter en un lío... y tiene razón. He estado vagueando... y seguro que esta noche lo noto._ Se rió de sí misma. _Es que he estado un poco... distraída, supongo._

—Vaya, vaya... pues tendremos que verlo, ¿no? —fue la guasona respuesta, mientras Xena jugaba con Ares y le frotaba la tripa al lobezno, usando un trozo de cuero sobrante como juguete para tironear—. Vamos, Ares... que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Gabrielle se sonrió, se puso una túnica limpia y aspiró aire profundamente para probar.

—Oye... ya casi no me duele —comentó, con cara complacida—. A lo mejor hasta consigo ponértelo difícil esta noche. —Esperó un instante, a que Xena levantara la vista—. Aguantando más de... bueno... tres bloqueos, en cualquier caso. —Con una mirada pícara.

—Podría ser —replicó Xena, tirando una última vez del trozo de cuero, tras lo cual se puso en pie, se sacudió la ropa y fue donde la bardo estaba cepillándose el pelo rápidamente—. Ahh... ¿por eso me has tenido toda la tarde holgazaneando y dándome de comer? Es todo un plan, ya lo veo... para tener ventaja al entrenar.

Gabrielle se echó a reír.

—Oh... por supuesto... alguna ventaja tengo que tener. —Se levantó y le dio un empujón a Xena en broma—. Venga... vamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre.

* * *

—Todo está listo para la boda —dijo Hécuba, mientras Lila y ella trabajaban juntas en la pequeña cocina—. Ojalá...

Lila suspiró.

—Lo sé... ojalá no hubiera tanta tensión... ojalá papá no estuviera tan... —Miró a su madre—. Pero a estas alturas... simplemente me alegro de que se vaya a hacer. —Tomó aliento temblorosamente—. Nunca pensé que... yo...

Hécuba la abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo.

—Te voy a echar de menos, Lila —confesó la mujer mayor, con un suspiro—. Ojalá... — _Mejor ni mencionarlo_ —. Me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado solo. Es curioso cómo se ha arreglado todo... deben de ser las lunas. —Soltó una ligera risa—. Ahora, si consiguiéramos que tu hermana se asiente. Ya sé que le gusta su vida errante, pero...

Lila cortó las verduras que tenía delante y las puso sin pensar en el plato. A lo mejor podía devolverle a Gabrielle el favor... estaba segura de que su hermana mayor no quería tener que oír este sermón durante los próximos años, cuando para Lila era evidente que Gabrielle se había asentado exactamente como quería.

—Bueno, en realidad, madre —empezó Lila—, no se ha... solucionado solo.

Hécuba dejó de luchar con una mano con el gran queso que intentaba cortar y miró confusa a Lila.

—¿Cómo dices?

Lila empezó con otra tanda de verduras y las añadió al guiso que borboteaba en el fuego.

—La primera noche que Gabrielle pasó aquí... en cuanto se enteró de lo que la esperaba, se lo contó a Xena. Y... —Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en el perfil de Hécuba—. Dijo, después, que Xena encontraría un modo... una forma... de arreglarlo todo. —Ahora volvió la cabeza hacia su madre y dejó de cortar—. Y lo ha hecho, madre. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero lo ha hecho.

Hécuba respiró hondo y se sentó en una esquina de la mesa de preparaciones.

—Vino... aquí. Esta mañana, y me ayudó. —Jugueteó distraída con el cuchillo del queso que tenía en la mano—. Es una persona muy extraña, muy violenta. Tengo miedo por Gabrielle, viajando así con ella. A pesar de lo que ha hecho por mí... y lo bien que parece cuidar de tu hermana. —Meneó la cabeza canosa—. Sigo queriendo que se quede en casa, Lila. Me niego a creer que no podamos encontrar la manera de que sea feliz aquí.

—Se quieren, mamá —dijo Lila, sin mirarla.

—Claro que no, Lila —la riñó Hécuba—. No te dejes llevar por tu imaginación romántica. Menuda tontería. Sé que a Gabrielle le preocupa la seguridad de Xena, y sé que Xena intenta asegurarse de que Gabrielle esté bien, pero eso es de esperar. Llevan viajando juntas bastante tiempo ya. Sin duda se han hecho... amigas... por mucho que me cueste creerlo.

—Mamá. —Lila dejó de trabajar y se encaró con Hécuba, posando las manos sobre los hombros de su madre—. Se quieren. Igual que nos queremos Lennat y yo. —Se fijó en la cara de incredulidad de su madre—. Yo he pasado tiempo con ellas en los últimos días, tú no.

La mujer mayor se quedó mirándola, luego se abrazó a sí misma y bajó los ojos.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Levantó la vista—. No me lo quiero creer. Lo siento, Lila... eso no es algo que yo pueda aceptar con la facilidad con que pareces hacerlo tú. —Carraspeó—. Le voy a pedir que se quede aquí, esta vez.

Lila cerró los ojos.

—Mamá, no lo hagas. Por favor —susurró, alargando una mano hacia la mujer mayor—. Escucha, yo pensaba lo mismo que tú... hace unos días. —Se volvió y se retorció las manos—. La odiaba... por llevarse a Gabrielle. Por mantenerla ahí fuera... con todo ese peligro... creía que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera.

—¿Y ya no lo piensas? —preguntó Hécuba, con escepticismo.

—No —contestó Lila, con una sonrisa—. Le importa.

Su madre la miró con expresión fría.

—Creo que te equivocas, Lila. Creo que Gabrielle es una compañera de viajes agradable. Es muy graciosa, y cuenta historias, y se ocupa de las cosas... y creo que puede tener una vida mejor.

Lila siguió cortando verduras. _Bueno, lo he intentado. Dioses... como si eso no hubiera sido tan difícil._

—Tal vez... pero no creo que ella piense lo mismo.

* * *

El ocaso había caído sobre el pueblo, trayendo consigo una bruma morada que creaba sombras bajo los aleros de las casitas y apagaba los colores hasta hacerlos grisáceos. El humo flotante de los fuegos de la noche se mezclaba con una suave neblina fresca, que olía a madera quemada y al rico aroma de los pinos húmedos mientras Xena y Gabrielle caminaban hacia la casa de la familia de ésta. Era un momento apacible y ninguna de las dos habló mucho hasta que estuvieron a punto de llegar.

—Bonita noche —comentó Xena, elevando los ojos hacia la esfera apenas visible que asomaba por encima de los árboles—. Hay luna llena.

Gabrielle asintió y se acercó más, cogiéndose del brazo de Xena y sonriéndole.

—Tu madre todavía no se fía de mí, sabes —añadió Xena, con una sonrisa irónica, alargando la mano y cogiendo la de Gabrielle.

La bardo ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Intentaré hablar con ella.

—Tal vez debería hacerlo yo —bromeó Xena, con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Ese tema se me está dando muy bien últimamente.

Gabrielle sofocó una risa y en ese momento llegaron al porche y subieron los escalones, moviendo las botas al unísono.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Alargó la mano y empujó la puerta para abrirla—. Mucho mejor que a mí, de hecho —murmuró por lo bajo.

Hécuba levantó la vista cuando entraron y les sonrió.

—Pasad... pasad —dijo con un gesto y vio que Xena iba directamente a ella, moviéndose con ese poder antinatural que ponía nerviosa a la mujer mayor. Tomó aliento cuando la guerrera se detuvo a un paso de ella y la miró enarcando una ceja.

—¿Qué tal el brazo? —preguntó, con esa voz profunda que parecía atravesarla de parte a parte.

Hécuba le mostró la extremidad en cuestión.

—Me... duele. Como dijiste tú. Pero... se pondrá bien. —Hizo un gesto señalando la mesa, donde Lila y Lennat ya estaban sentados, cuchicheando—. Por favor... sentaos. —Abrazó a Gabrielle—. Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dijo a su hija, con una sonrisa—. A lo mejor te podemos sacar una historia o dos.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes y durante la misma Hécuba hizo muchas preguntas diversas sobre las historias que había oído la noche anterior.

—Pero, querida, ¿de verdad estuviste en esa aldea centaura? Eso fue muy peligroso para ti... ¿no podrías haber conseguido descripciones de... alguien? —Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre quién era ese alguien.

Xena se recostó, contempló a su compañera y decidió que ya estaba harta.

—Bueno, Hécuba —dijo despacio—. La cosa es que... puede que yo sea una guerrera loca. Pero... —Sus dientes soltaron destellos con una sonrisa fiera—. No hay muchas personas por las que estaría dispuesta a lanzar mi cuerpo delante de una flecha. —Se detuvo, vio la cara de resignación de Gabrielle y sonrió por dentro—. La reina amazona que mi bardo describe tan bien es ella misma. Ella fue la heroína de esa historia.

Un silencio mortal en la habitación, mientras todos se quedaban mirando a Gabrielle, quien miró a Xena con cariñosa exasperación.

—Esto me lo vas a pagar.

—Gabrielle... —susurró su madre—. ¿Eso es cierto? ¿Eras tú?

—Sí —contestó la bardo, como sin darle importancia—. Claro que sí. Y chica, cómo me alegré de ver a Xena, deja que te diga. — _Sí, cómo. Tanto que la besé delante de una tribu entera de centauros y la mitad de la Nación Amazona, lo cual hizo que nos adentráramos en aguas desconocidas. Menos mal que nadar es algo que las dos sabemos hacer._ Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

—Por los dioses —susurró Lila—. No tenía ni idea... debió de ser terrorífico... ¿eso es lo peor a lo que te has tenido que enfrentar?

—No —contestó Gabrielle, con tono apagado—. Pero eso otro... salió bien. —Sintió unos dedos que se entrelazaban con los suyos debajo de la mesa. Y los apretó a su vez agradecida.

—Que salió bien —repitió Hécuba—. Gabrielle, podrías haber muerto.

—Podría —asintió la bardo—. Pero no fue así. —Vio la furia en los ojos de su madre—. Las amazonas son responsabilidad mía, madre. Y yo misma me metí en un lío allí... pero por suerte, como siempre, pude contar con Xena para que me sacara de él. —Dirigió a su compañera una mirada llena de agradecimiento—. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Hécuba se levantó y se trasladó a la cocina, con movimientos envarados y furiosos. Se volvió en la puerta y miró a Xena directamente.

—¿Y a ti te parece bien dejar que mi hija arriesgue la vida? Es criminal...

Gabrielle se levantó y sintió que en su interior crecía una furia que rara vez había sentido.

—No te... —espetó con un tono claramente cortante, pero una mano la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para sentarla, obligándola a detenerse en plena frase. Se volvió y miró furiosa a Xena, quien hizo frente a su mirada con tierna comprensión. Enarcó una ceja, le sonrió un poquito y ella sintió que su rabia se cortaba, se aplacaba y se suavizaba al caer en la cuenta de algo con humor. _Ah, sí... supongo que puede cuidar de sí misma. ¿No? Pues sí._

Xena se volvió para mirar a Hécuba, que seguía en la puerta de la cocina.

—No. No me parece bien en absoluto —dijo, con un suspiro—. Pero es lo que ella elige hacer. — _Y yo soy la persona con quien elige hacerlo. Aunque a mí me parezca imposible_ —. La vida es peligrosa, Hécuba. —Miró intencionadamente el brazo de la mujer—. Aquí, ahí fuera... ¿quién está de verdad a salvo?

Un largo silencio, y Hécuba regresó despacio a la mesa, se sentó y colocó las manos delante de ella.

—Tengo miedo por ella —dijo, como si Gabrielle no estuviera siquiera en la habitación. Se lo dijo a esta persona extrañísima y desconocida que, al parecer, había asumido la responsabilidad de su hija. Que, por increíble que le pareciera, era indudablemente una amiga, pues hasta Hécuba era capaz de percibir eso entre las dos.

Xena se echó hacia delante y le sonrió con tristeza.

—Yo también. —Echó un vistazo a Gabrielle, que guardaba silencio por el momento—. Pero créeme cuando te digo que su seguridad en mi mayor prioridad. — _Una prioridad mucho mayor que la mía... me pregunto si ella se ha llegado a dar cuenta._

—¡Eh! —ladró Gabrielle de repente—. Un momento. ¿Es que creéis que yo soy la única que se mete en todos los líos? —Esperó a que se centraran en ella. _Tengo que rebajar esta tensión... se supone que lo estamos pasando bien_ —. ¿Un par de amazonas? Ja... dejadme que os cuente algunos de los líos en los que se mete _Xena._

Y se lanzó a contar sus aventuras, y al cabo de tres o cuatro, consiguió que todos se concentraran en lo que estaba contando. Y por fin logró hacerlos reír a todos, de modo que se trasladaron de la mesa a la pequeña zona de la chimenea y se sentaron en las esteras de colores para seguir escuchando. Lennat se apoyó en la pared y dio unas palmaditas en el suelo a su lado, donde Lila se acomodó de buen grado y se apoyó en su hombro.

Xena se estiró cuan larga era cerca de la chimenea, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la cabeza en la piedra. Observaba la cara de Gabrielle mientras hablaba y cómo la luz del fuego destacaba los tonos claros de su pelo y delineaba sus gráciles manos cuando las usaba para describir la acción de la historia. Xena sentía que sus ojos se veían atraídos irresistiblemente por el perfil de la bardo, y sus labios esbozaron una dulce sonrisa mientras dejaba que las palabras de la historia pasaran por encima de ella sin oírlas.

Hécuba pudo por fin dejarse llevar por la voz de su hija y dejó de angustiarse por la vida que iba siendo descrita con relatos a veces divertidos, a veces serios. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que Xena no estaba prestando atención en realidad a las historias, de modo que la observó, por el rabillo del ojo. _Bueno, desde luego, ya las ha oído... las ha vivido... y por cómo habla Gabrielle de ella, se diría que es una especie de... heroína._

La mujer mayor suspiró. Entonces se fijó en que la expresión de esos ojos claros y fieros cambiaba, haciéndose mucho más tierna, y que una sonrisa equivalente transformaba su cara, pasando de la dura vigilancia a una súbita y sorprendente adoración. Y Hécuba cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que miraban esos ojos, y cerró los suyos ante la verdad que había descubierto. _No... estoy equivocada, tengo que estarlo._ Abrió los ojos, a tiempo de ver que su hija se volvía a medias, al notar la mirada de la guerrera, y le devolvía la sonrisa con una calidez sincera que en poco contribuyó a apaciguar su sensibilidad. _Oh, por Hera_ , gimió Hécuba por dentro. _¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Me temo... que Lila tenía razón. Cielos._

Su mente se adaptó poco a poco y ahora observó a Xena con disimulo y ojos que empezaban a comprender. Y vio, por primera vez, cualidades que por alguna razón... se le habían escapado hasta entonces. Como el cálido humor de su sonrisa. Y la chispa amistosa de sus ojos cuando intercambiaba miradas con Lennat y Lila. Y su expresión exasperada cuando Gabrielle se explayaba con extravagancia sobre alguna cosa que ella había hecho.

Hécuba sonrió de mala gana. _Bueno. Sigue sin gustarme... es demasiado peligroso._ Suspiró por dentro con resignación. _Pero ya veo que no voy a convencerla de eso._

Xena alzó una mano e hizo parar a Gabrielle cuando oyó el principio de ronquera en la voz de su compañera.

—Oye... que mañana vas a estar afónica si sigues así —comentó con indolencia, advirtiendo el leve y rígido gesto de asentimiento por parte de Hécuba. _Vaya, vaya... mamá da su aprobación... interesante._

—Ja —sonrió Gabrielle—. Lo dices sólo porque sabes qué historia voy a contar ahora. —Lo cual le valió una sonrisa relajada—. Te he pillado. —Pero notaba el esfuerzo y sabía que Xena seguramente tenía razón—. Pero me parece que sí. —Sofocó un bostezo—. Ha sido un día muy largo. —Se encogió de hombros pidiendo disculpas—. Gracias por la invitación.

—Me alegro de que hayáis venido —replicó Hécuba, con una sonrisa humorística—. Las dos —añadió, lo cual le valió una ceja enarcada y el amago de una sonrisa por parte de Xena.

 _Me preguntó qué hecho para conseguir ese pequeño sello de aprobación_ , pensó Xena, al tiempo que se levantaba y le ofrecía una mano a Gabrielle, que seguía sentada y la agarró tan contenta, dejándose levantar del suelo.

Dieron las buenas noches a la familia de Gabrielle y salieron al fresco aire de la noche, en el que aún se percibía bien el olor a humo de leña y guisos y que las rozó con un frío que agradecieron después del calor cerrado de la casa.

—Mmmm... —bostezó Gabrielle—. Qué gusto. Estaba un poco viciado ahí dentro. —Miró a su compañera—. Ha ido bien... después de lo del principio. Y al menos la cena ha sido decente. —Se rió suavemente—. Aunque no tan buena como la de tu madre.

—Ya —contestó Xena, observando pensativa el sendero que tenían por delante—. No ha estado mal. —Una rápida mirada a Gabrielle, que seguía bostezando—. Oye... me prometiste entrenar con la vara, dormilona.

Gabrielle gimió y lanzó una mirada a Xena.

—Dioses... ¿de verdad? Fíjate qué tonta. —Un vistazo de reojo para calibrar el humor de la mirada de la que era objeto—. Vale... vale... Vamos... era broma. — _Dioses... esta mujer tiene un nivel de energía que no se agota nunca... ¿cómo lo hace? Es inacabable... a veces me canso sólo con mirarla._


	28. Chapter 28

**La esencia de una guerrera 28**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

Gabrielle se acercó donde estaba Xena, que tenía la túnica medio quitada.

—Deja que te ponga un poco de áloe en esas heridas, ya que estás. —Tiró del codo de Xena—. Siéntate un momento.

Con aire levemente divertido, Xena obedeció.

—Claro... claro —supiró, dejando que la tela le resbalara por los hombros y relajándose mientras la bardo le volvía a aplicar el ungüento calmante en la espalda lacerada—. Gracias... da mucho gusto —reconoció, sonriendo a Gabrielle de medio lado. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué le daba más gusto, el ungüento en la espalda o el hecho de que Gabrielle hubiera tenido el detalle de aplicárselo. _Mm... al cincuenta por ciento_ , decidió sonriendo por dentro, y cerró los ojos, notando las manos de la bardo sobre su piel con una sensación de dulce placer.

—Las tienes muy irritadas —le dijo la bardo—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres...? O sea, no es que esté intentando librarme de entrenar contigo... pero... —Hizo una mueca al examinar una de las peores heridas—. Saltarte una noche no sería mala idea. Me duele a mí sólo de verlas. —Al notar la tensión de los hombros de la guerrera, masajeó suavemente los músculos del cuello de Xena y notó cómo se relajaban al tiempo que la guerrera se apoyaba en ella—. ¿Mmm? ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

—No... no estoy segura —replicó Xena, sonriendo con desgana—. Pero lo voy a hacer de todas formas. Tú has tenido un día muy largo. —Le dio una palmadita a Gabrielle en la pierna y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, observando el conflicto de emociones en la cara de la bardo—. En serio. Antes sólo te estaba tomando el pelo.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—No... si tú vas, yo voy. —Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa—. Además, tenías razón. Últimamente he estado ganduleando en ese sentido... y lo voy a acabar pagando de un modo u otro. —Se agachó y rozó la nariz de Xena con la suya, y se echó a reír cuando la guerrera le mordisqueó el pelo, atrapándolo entre los dientes—. ¡Oye! ¡Ay! Vale... vale... venga, vamos a empezar. —Se soltó el pelo de los dientes de Xena, fue hasta su zurrón para sacar su atuendo habitual de viaje y se lo puso—. A lo mejor consigo convencerte para que te des un baño caliente conmigo después, ¿mmm? —Levantó la vista al oír la respuesta en forma de risa—. ¿Te parece un buen plan?

—Ya lo creo —asintió Xena, abrochándose las hebillas de la loriga acolchada que se ponía para entrenar con la espada—. Pero no tienes por qué esperar. Voy a estar un buen rato con esto. —Se pasó la mano por encima de la cabeza y se enganchó la vaina a las correas de la prenda, sabiendo perfectamente que la bardo insistiría en esperarla de todas formas.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros y cogió su estuche de pergaminos.

—Qué va... trabajaré en unas cosas hasta que termines... Tengo dos historias que necesito pasar a limpio. —Se colgó el estuche del hombro, fue hasta la puerta, la sostuvo abierta para que pasara Xena y luego salió tras ella y la siguió escaleras abajo.

* * *

—¿Te sigue molestando el estómago? —preguntó Xena, deteniendo el ataque y observando el rostro de su compañera con cierta preocupación.

—Un poco —reconoció Gabrielle, retrocediendo e intentando recuperar el aliento—. Creo que se debe más a que últimamente no he practicado esto mucho. —Hizo una mueca de disculpa—. Nunca hasta ahora había entendido tu insistencia en el entrenamiento constante... no me daba cuenta de lo deprisa que se pierde si no se usa. —Hizo una pausa, se apartó el pelo de la frente y se preparó—. Vale... vamos. —Avanzó, levantó la vara en posición de defensa y bloqueó el siguiente ataque de Xena—. Deja de mimarme, Xena —gruñó, al notar la clara falta de escozor en el contacto.

La guerrera se rió.

—A lo mejor me estoy mimando a mí misma... Lo noto en la espalda cada vez que me das. —Pero la chispa de sus ojos desmentía el comentario y movió su vara hacia delante, le quitó a Gabrielle la vara de las manos y la mandó por el aire—. Uuy. Perdón.

—Sí, claro —fue la cáustica respuesta, al tiempo que Gabrielle salía trotando para recuperar la vara—. Eso me enseñará a mantener la boca cerrada.

—Jamás —comentó Xena alegremente, y bloqueó un decidido ataque de la bardo—. Eso es, así está mejor —dijo con aprobación, cuando el extremo de la vara de Gabrielle superó sus defensas y le acertó en el antebrazo—. Bien. Tienes que intentar inutilizarme ese brazo, porque así me resulta mucho más difícil hacer esto. — _Clac_ —. ¿Lo ves?

Gabrielle asintió y tomó aire con satisfacción. No alcanzaba a Xena con frecuencia. Llevaban en ello un buen rato, suficiente para que las antorchas colocadas fuera de la cuadra se hubieran consumido bastante, y empezaba a cansarse.

—Vale... — _Vamos a probar con esto..._ Hizo acopio de fuerza y se lanzó hacia delante, mordiéndose el labio muy concentrada, y utilizó un movimiento de revés que acababa pasando en un ángulo bajo, lo cual solía funcionarle con Xena por su diferencia de estatura.

Y funcionó, esta vez: superó el bloqueo de Xena y golpeó a la guerrera con fuerza en la parte alta del muslo. Las dos se encogieron de dolor, Xena por el golpe, Gabrielle por el impacto cuando su vara rebotó y le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Jo, Xena —bufó la bardo, dejando caer la vara y sacudiendo las manos—. Creo que preferiría no haberte alcanzado... me habría dolido menos.

—A mí también —respondió Xena, sacudiendo la pierna y examinándose la marca roja que le había dejado la vara de la bardo—. Pero ha estado bien.

Gabrielle resopló.

—Sí, ha sido como golpear un árbol. —Recogió la vara y se apoyó en ella, notando un agradable cansancio—. Ya he tenido bastante, creo.

Xena la miró un momento y asintió.

—Sí, descansa un poco. Yo voy a beber agua y a trabajar un poco con la espada.

Gabrielle cogió su estuche de pergaminos y se acomodó en una bala de heno que se habían dejado olvidada fuera de la cuadra. Sacó sus pergaminos, cogió una pluma y la afiló distraída mientras observaba a Xena, que estaba haciendo algunos de sus ejercicios de calentamiento. _Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo hacer esto... normalmente trabajo en mis historias mientras ella está ahí fuera... Oh, caray..._ , pensó cuando Xena terminó sus ejercicios preliminares y se lanzó directamente a una serie de maniobras de alta velocidad, con la espada desdibujada en el aire por delante del cuerpo.

Luego se movió en círculo y empezó a combinar las estocadas de ataque y defensa con saltos, y Gabrielle se quedó ahí sentada, embelesada, olvidándose de la pluma. Mientras las antorchas se iban consumiendo y las sombras aumentaban por el patio, la luz caprichosa provocaba destellos de mercurio en la espada de Xena. _Oh, caray... caray... se me había olvidado lo fantástica que es con esto._ El talento de la bardo empezó a tantear palabras para describirla... ¿un poema, tal vez?

 _Bueno_ , pensó Xena, al emprender otra serie de volteretas. _Al menos tengo un público atento..._ Pues veía las caras pegadas a la ventana de la posada, indistintas por la penumbra que llenaba el patio y que también ocultaba a los observadores silenciosos de fuera del edificio. Se agachó totalmente, luego saltó y salió disparada hacia el cielo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la altura del salto, y se giró perezosamente de lado al tiempo que lanzaba la espada por el aire y la volvía a atrapar. _Bueno... eso sí que es puro lucimiento_ , se regañó a sí misma, mirando un momento hacia atrás y fijándose en los ojos redondos y fascinados de Gabrielle. _Por otro lado... dijo que quería ver un espectáculo._ Se le extendió una sonrisa por la cara. _A ver si le gusta esto._ Y lanzó la espada hacia el cielo, lanzó su cuerpo en la otra dirección y luego saltó hacia atrás hasta el centro del patio, sin usar las manos. En el punto más alto del salto hacia atrás, atrapó la espada y aterrizó, botando un poco, y luego hizo girar la espada por encima del brazo y se la volvió a pasar por debajo.

Echó un vistazo a la cara atónita de Gabrielle y se rió por dentro. _No está mal... pero que nada mal._ Comprobó sus reservas y descubrió que tenía el cuerpo relajado y listo para seguir. _Qué sensación tan buena... La perdí durante un tiempo... me alegro de haberla recuperado._ Se puso a practicar patadas con saltos y fue avanzando hasta que consiguió alcanzar objetivos que le quedaban por encima de la cabeza. Por fin, corrió para darse impulso, saltó hacia una rama que sobresalía del gran árbol situado fuera de la posada, se agarró e izó el cuerpo a base de fuerza hasta subirse a la rama. Envainó la espada, se puso de pie y empezó a botar ligeramente, contemplando el suelo que le quedaba a cierta distancia.

Gabrielle la miró, meneando un poco la cabeza, y luego se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver que Xena saltaba de la rama, atrapaba otra, más flexible, se subía a ella y se dejaba caer propulsada hacia el suelo a una velocidad de miedo. _¡Aaay!_ , gritó su mente, cuando la guerrera golpeó el suelo con una fuerza espantosa, rodó dos veces, luego saltó dando una voltereta por el aire y aterrizó a su lado encima de la bala.

—Hola —fue el alegre saludo, con sonrisa burlona incluida—. ¿Te ha gustado el espectáculo?

—Das asco —afirmó Gabrielle, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni siquiera jadeas. —Meneó ligeramente la cabeza—. Sí, me ha gustado el espectáculo... como a todo el mundo, creo. —Sonrió—. ¿Es porque hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía hacer eso... o...? Has estado increíble... no es que tú no lo sepas ya, pero... no recuerdo que alcanzaras esa altura en los saltos como acabas de hacer. ¿Es sólo mi impresión?

Xena suspiró y se recostó, encogiéndose un poco cuando los cortes se apoyaron en la áspera madera.

—No... ya me había dado cuenta... —Se encogió de hombros y se miró las manos—. De que últimamente había perdido algo de ritmo. No sé... tal vez fue la última vez que resulté herida. —Que murió, en realidad, pero eso nunca lo decía delante de Gabrielle. Era demasiado... doloroso. Todavía—. Pero después, no me sentía bien del todo. Era como si estuviera cansada todo el tiempo. —Paseó la mirada por el patio—. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo enorme... para hacer cosas que antes no me costaban. —Le resultaba difícil admitirlo, pues sabía cuánto dependía la bardo de ella para que la protegiera.

—La verdad es que no tuviste ocasión de recuperarte después de aquello —replicó Gabrielle, pensativa—. Pensé en tomarnos unos días libres... pero surgieron cosas. —Siempre les surgían cosas. Era parte integral de la vida que llevaban juntas—. Estaba... un poco preocupada por ti. — _Más bien muy preocupada. Pero estaba tan contenta de ver tu sonrisa cada mañana que..._

—Sí... lo sé. —Xena se rió ligeramente—. Ya me di cuenta de que durante un tiempo después de aquello estabas siempre muy pegada a mí. —Vio que Gabrielle bajaba los ojos y que un leve rubor le teñía la cara—. No... lo agradecía. Me alegraba de que lo hicieras. —Suspiró—. Pero el caso es que, durante el mes que pasé en casa, pude dormir mucho por primera vez desde... dioses... hacía una vida... y me sentó... maravillosamente. —Sonrió a la bardo un poco cohibida—. Y por supuesto, madre me cebaba como a un cerdo de feria... así que entre las dos cosas, empecé a sentirme mucho mejor y a salir por las noches para reconstruir muchas cosas. Ahora me encuentro genial. —Una pausa—. Mejor de lo que estado en mucho tiempo.

—Se nota —sonrió Gabrielle—. Pareces mucho más relajada. — _Y mucho más dispuesta a... contarme esta clase de cosas. Creo que eso me gusta mucho._

—Mmm —asintió Xena, con una ligera sonrisa—. Aunque no sé si eso tiene algo que ver con mi capacidad para dar saltos mortales. —Volvió la cabeza y miró fijamente a Gabrielle, que se sonrojó—. ¿Has acabado tus historias?

La bardo resopló.

—Ni... una sola palabra, y lo sabes. —Le clavó un dedo a Xena en las costillas—. ¿Con esa clase de espectáculo delante? ¿Qué clase de bardo sería si me quedara aquí como una sosa haciendo labores de copista? —Sus ojos soltaron un leve destello—. No diré que no estuviera ocupada componiendo... aah... un poema... tal vez.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —preguntó Xena, mirándola interrogante—. ¿Sobre?

Una sonrisa diabólica por parte de Gabrielle.

—Mi tema preferido, y la imposibilidad de lo que acababa de ver, y este patio oscuro iluminado por las antorchas, y los destellos de fuego y luna que despedía tu espada, y tú.

Xena sofocó una carcajada.

—Gabrielle, ¿cómo es posible que puedas convertir en poético un entrenamiento con espada?

La bardo meneó la cabeza despacio, alargó una mano y metió los dedos por el pelo negro como la medianoche que cubría el hombro de Xena.

—No puedo... pero tú sí. Te mueves y es poesía. —Observó divertida el parpadeo sorprendido de los claros ojos azules—. ¿Es que nunca te has dado cuenta de lo mágica que eres? Xena... podría pasarme el resto de mi vida intentando describirlo y no te haría justicia.

Silencio... y luego un suspiro.

—No... tú eres la que tiene la magia, bardo mía. Yo sólo soy una vieja guerrera machacada. —Xena le sonrió de medio lado—. A dinar la docena, de tantos que somos.

La cara de Gabrielle se puso seria y la mano que descansaba sobre el hombro de Xena lo apretó con fuerza.

—Lo que tú eres... para mí... no tiene precio. —Una pausa—. Y la luz dorada con que llenas mi alma vale más para mí que todas las riquezas del Monte Olimpo.

Xena no contestó, pero se quedó sentada ahí en silencio, mirándola durante lo que pareció una eternidad, a la luz neblinosa de la luna, entre las sombras de una antorcha que se consumía, con el olor húmedo de la tierra que se alzaba a su alrededor y el levísimo aroma de los tiernos brotes de jazmín en el aire.

Por fin, sacudió la cabeza y rozó la cara de Gabrielle con los dedos.

—Sabes... —dijo, en voz muy baja—. Tú eres lo único de mi vida que no lamento. —Vio cómo la bardo cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas dulces y silenciosas que humedecían la suave pelusilla de sus mejillas—. Oye... —Le pasó a Gabrielle un brazo por los hombros y se dio una palmadita en la manga acolchada—. Mira... mira qué tela tan suave.

La bardo se arrimó de buen grado, abrazándose a la figura reclinada de Xena, y hundió la cabeza en el cálido hombro de la guerrera.

—Sabes, seguro que nos está mirando todo el mundo —comentó Xena, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Gabrielle y cerrando los ojos.

—Pues que miren —murmuró la bardo—. Me da igual.

Xena enarcó una ceja, se lo pensó un momento y luego se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Pues vale. —Se rió suavemente—. Me parece recordar que mencionaste algo sobre un baño caliente... —Le frotó un poco la espalda con las yemas de los dedos—. ¿Mmm?

—Eso quiere decir que me tengo que mover —protestó Gabrielle, abrazándola con más fuerza.

La guerrera se sonrió en silencio.

—Qué va —susurró, luego se mordió el labio para reprimir la risa, rodeó a la bardo con los brazos y se levantó, acunándola.

—Aah —protestó Gabrielle—. Xena... ¿qué haces?

—Tú agárrate —fue la respuesta—. Has dicho que no te querías mover, ¿no? —Retrocedió y estudió lo que la rodeaba. _Estoy chiflada por intentar esto. Ya es oficial. Ex señora de la guerra pierde la cabeza, intenta hacer numeritos estúpidos sin el menor motivo... ah._ Divisó una pila de cajas justo fuera de la posada y fue hasta ellas, acelerando a medida que se acercaba, y pegó un salto, aterrizando en la primera con un pequeño bote.

—¡Oye! —bufó Gabrielle, agarrándose con fuerza al cuello de Xena—. ¿Qué diantre estás haciendo?

Xena sonrió.

—Es que subir por esas escaleritas de dentro no va a funcionar... así que se me ha ocurrido probar por la ventana. —Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana del primer piso—. Agárrate bien.

—Xena... bájame... puedo andar... lo decía en broma —dijo la bardo, que empezó a soltarse.

La guerrera la miró.

—¿Es que no te fías de mí? —preguntó con tono de guasa y sin soltarla.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos.

—No seas tonta. Sabes que sí... pero no hace falta que...

—Pues agárrate —la interrumpió Xena—. Y cállate un momento. —Planificó su ruta y pasó ágilmente de una caja a otra. _Si pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo, esto va a pasar a la historia como una de las mayores estupideces que habré intentado en mi vida._ Saltó de la pila de cajas al tejadillo y notó cómo la recia madera se combaba bajo su peso. El tejado de arriba que llevaba a la ventana estaba a un cuerpo, el suyo, de distancia, y como a la mitad de esa altura. Se le ocurrió una idea totalmente demencial, fruto de la sensación flexible de la madera bajo sus botas.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —preguntó Gabrielle, soltando una mano y subiéndola para apartale el pelo oscuro de los ojos—. Se te ha puesto una cara muy rara.

Xena notó que empezaba a sonreír sin control.

—Bueno... un último salto, bardo mía... agárrate muy bien. —Y notó que las manos de Gabrielle la aferraban con fuerza—. Eso es.

Dio dos largas zancadas, luego saltó hacia arriba y volvió a caer agachándose más, para aprovechar toda la flexibilidad de la madera. Entonces saltó catapultada del tejadillo del porche y las dos salieron despedidas hacia delante y hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de sus fornidísimas piernas.

—¡Uuaaah! —exclamó Gabrielle, con los ojos como platos cuando Xena dobló el cuerpo y rodó, haciendo que las dos dieran una lenta voltereta por el aire. Se le escapó una carcajada de los labios al ver cómo el mundo giraba borroso debajo de ella y entonces volvió a ponerse del derecho al tiempo que las botas de Xena alcanzaban el tejado y la guerrera se erguía—. ¡Caray! —suspiró—. ¡Ha sido genial!

Xena sonrió y avanzó, pasó por la ventana y se dejó caer en el interior de la habitación.

—Te ha gustado, ¿eh? —Irracionalmente satisfecha de sí misma, saltó a la cama, sin dejar de sujetar a la bardo, y medio cayó, medio se tiró boca arriba, soltándola por fin.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Gabrielle, riendo encantada—. No tenía ni idea de que daba esa sensación... no me extraña que te guste practicarlo. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero ha sido un poco una locura... ¿no?

—Sí —reconoció Xena, sonriéndole cohibida—. Es que... no sé qué me ha dado. —Y sintió una cálida e inesperada sensación de felicidad. _Sí que lo sé... es esto tan absolutamente imposible, maravilloso, totalmente entontecedor de estar enamorada. Por los dioses. No puedo creer que me sienta así... como una cría. Y encima me comporto igual._

Gabrielle sonrió despacio, colocó la cabeza sobre la tripa de la guerrera y dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con las hebillas cosidas a la tela.

—Me ha encantado. —Cerró los ojos y sonrió—. Te quiero. —Sintió que le venía un bostezo y lo aceptó relajadamente, se estiró y pasó los brazos con firmeza alrededor de Xena.

La atenta guerrera soltó una suave carcajada.

—Yo también te quiero. —Xena suspiró, enredando los dedos en el sedoso pelo dorado rojizo que le cubría el pecho—. ¿Te apetece darte un buen baño caliente conmigo?

Gabrielle notaba que el sueño tironeaba de ella y se lo pensó un momento.

—Sólo si no dejas que me quede dormida ahí dentro. —Sonrió—. Estoy un poco cansada. —Otro bostezo—. Mmm... qué buena almohada. —Hizo botar la cabeza ligeramente sobre la superficie plana—. Aunque un poco dura.

Xena se rió.

—Vamos... ¿o también tengo que llevarte en brazos hasta ahí? —Su cara se relajó con una sonrisa natural.

—Ya voy... —suspiró la bardo, rodando hasta que se puso en pie, luego se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras se acercaba a sus cosas y sacó un par de toallas de lino. Se volvió y le pasó una a Xena, que se había puesto detrás de ella y tenía los antebrazos apoyados en los hombros de Gabrielle—. Vamos...

Bajaron por el pasillo, tratando de no hacer ruido por lo tarde de la hora, cuando sólo se oían unos ruidos mínimos de la parte de abajo de la posada: un crujido de la madera de una mesa al dilatarse, el correteo de los ratones, el distante tintineo de la loza que lavaban los pinches mientras recogían tras una larga noche de trabajo.

—Sshh —advirtió Xena, que levantó la pértiga de los cubos y sacó dos cubos llenos de agua caliente de la cisterna, que estaba pegada a la chimenea y conservaba el agua caliente. Los trasladó y Gabrielle los echó sin hacer ruido en la bañera. Repitieron esta operación varias veces, hasta el nivel estuvo lo bastante alto para cubrirlas a las dos.

Gabrielle sonrió, se quitó la falda y el corpiño y se acercó al agua, pero la detuvo Xena, que sonreía con indolencia.

—Ah... con cuidado. No quiero que te escurras —fue el risueño comentario, al tiempo que levantaba a la bardo en brazos y la depositaba con delicadeza dentro del agua, deteniéndose a la mitad para besar sus labios largamente.

—Ay, madre —murmuró Gabrielle cuando se separaron, y Xena retrocedió para quitarse la loriga acolchada. Se le extendió una sonrisa por la cara al ver cómo la guerrera apoyaba las manos tranquilamente en el borde de la bañera, alzaba el cuerpo hasta el otro lado y se metía en el agua justo detrás de donde estaba Gabrielle sentada—. Cómo te gusta lucirte, ¿eh? —dijo riendo.

—¿A quién... a mí? —fue la perpleja respuesta—. ¿De qué hablas? —Y el fuerte y fresco olor a hierbas del jabón flotó por encima del hombro de Gabrielle en el momento en que sentía las manos de Xena deslizándose por su espalda—. Sólo me estaba metiendo en el agua, Gabrielle... ¿preferirías que me tirara de cabeza?

La bardo soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Menudo daño. —Sonrió y se relajó bajo los efectos del agua caliente, el limpio olor de las hierbas y la presencia de Xena. Sintió el tacto delicado de un dedo que subía por su nuca, lo cual le produjo escalofríos por la espalda. Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el cuerpo caliente de Xena, riendo por las ligeras cosquillas que le hizo la guerrera cuando deslizó los brazos alrededor de Gabrielle y se la acercó—. Mmm... —gruñó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando que los labios de Xena saborearan los suyos.

Alternaron peleas de agua acalladas a toda prisa con largos momentos de exploración, por lo que tardaron muchísimo en estar las dos por fin limpias. Xena se levantó, saltó por encima del borde de la bañera y se sacudió con entusiasmo, luego se volvió de cara a la bardo, con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quieres intentar saltar por encima o quieres que me luzca otro poco?

Gabrielle se puso de pie y apoyó las manos ligeramente en el borde de la bañera, contemplando a su compañera con franca admiración.

—Oh, lúcete, por favor —contestó alegremente. _Salir de esta bañera cuando se mide lo que yo sería bochornoso en el mejor de los casos, y ella lo sabe._

—Ya —asintió Xena con sorna—. Ya me parecía a mí. —Se acercó y esperó a que Gabrielle levantara los brazos y los apoyara en los anchos hombros de la guerrera. Entonces agarró a la bardo por la cintura, retrocedió y la levantó de un solo movimiento, pasándola por encima del alto borde al otro lado y dejándola en el suelo delicadamente—. Ya estás. —Le pasó una toalla de lino—. A ver... —Cogió el extremo y le secó a la bardo con cuidado las orejas y la cabeza—. No quiero que te enfríes.

 _Bueno..._ se dijo Gabrielle soñadoramente. _Si otra persona me hablara con tanta condescendencia, le... sí... entonces, ¿por qué me derrito cuando lo hace ella? Antes me enfadaba con ella cuando me trataba como a una cría... ahora... oh, dioses... ¿es posible sentir tanto por algo... por alguien... y sobrevivir? Eso espero._

—Gracias, mamá -bromeó, con los ojos verdes chispeantes. Y obtuvo una ceja enarcada y un dedo clavado en la tripa. Soltó una risita.

—Mucho ojito, bardo —fue el gruñido de advertencia. Con un ligero azote con la toalla para recalcarlo. Las dos se rieron y, tras envolverse en el lino, regresaron en silencio a la habitación.

—Ruu —fanfarroneó Ares en cuanto las vio, y se acercó y agarró el extremo de la toalla de lino de Gabrielle, tirando de ella con fuerza.

—¡Oye! —protestó la bardo, riendo—. Esto ya es bastante pequeño, ¡Ares, basta!

Xena los miró con una sonrisa, mientras se cambiaba la toalla por una camisa suave, y se acercó distraída a la ventana, por la que se asomó. Vio a dos figuras en sombras que observaban la ventana y se quedó muy quieta, al darse cuenta de que estaba delineada por la escasa luz del interior de la habitación. _Maldición..._ Sus ojos lucharon con la creciente oscuridad, intentando distinguir algún detalle de los dos silenciosos observadores. Hombres, sí... de estatura media, algo mayores por el porte de sus cuerpos... cayó en la cuenta de que uno era Metrus, al hacer casar su rollizo contorno con su recuerdo. El otro... entornó los ojos. Herodoto.

—¿Qué? —sonó la voz de Gabrielle detrás de ella, y alargó un brazo automáticamente para impedir que la bardo se acercara a la ventana—. ¿Xena?

—Atrás —murmuró Xena, en voz baja—. Tenemos unos testigos interesados. —Se irguió y apoyó una mano indolente en el alféizar, devolviéndoles la mirada como si tal cosa—. Metrus y tu padre —informó a la bardo. Notó una mano ligera en la espalda, pues Gabrielle no hizo caso del brazo que la advertía y se unió a ella ante el hueco de la ventana, colocándose al lado de Xena y rodeándola con el brazo. Xena dudó, luego dejó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa y rodeó los hombros de Gabrielle, acercándosela—. ¿Eso es lo que querías que vieran? —susurró, mientras las dos veían cómo los hombres se daban la vuelta y se fundían con la oscuridad.

—Sí —fue la respuesta de Gabrielle, apaciblemente satisfecha.

—Eso no va a facilitar las cosas mañana —comentó Xena, con la frente arrugada por un leve ceño de preocupación.

—Ya lo sé —contestó la bardo, escuetamente—. Xena... he... he decidido que no me gusta tener miedo. —Observó el rostro en sombras que se cernía por encima de ella—. Me produce algo... puaj... por dentro que no quiero aguantar.

—Todos tenemos miedo, a veces, Gabrielle —respondió Xena, mirándola a su vez.

—Así no —fue la seria respuesta—. No de este tipo, que te hace olvidar quién eres y lo que has hecho. No me gusta. No quiero que forme parte de mí. Llevo dos años huyendo de esto, Xena. No voy a huir más.

Xena la observó unos instantes más. Luego asintió despacio.

—Está bien. Ya veo lo que quieres decir, Gabrielle. —Sonrió a la bardo—. Te apoyaré en todo. —Una pausa—. Tu valor siempre me deja atónita, bardo mía.

Entonces Gabrielle sonrió y se rió un poco.

—No debería... sale de ti. —Empujó un poco a la sorprendida Xena—. Vamos... estoy a punto de desmayarme de lo cansada que estoy.

Pero tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño esa noche, y durante una eternidad se quedó descansando en brazos de Xena, notando los firmes latidos bajo la oreja y el dulce calor de su respiración encima de la cabeza. _Todos tenemos que dar ese paso final en alguna ocasión_ , reflexionó. _Cuando dejamos de ser niños y nos convertimos en adultos... las cosas cambian. Yo he tenido mucho tiempo para prepararme para esto... a fin de cuentas, ¿cuándo se enfrentó Xena a esto? Cuando tenía... ¿qué... quince años? No creo que yo hubiera podido hacer lo que hizo ella. No... sé que no habría podido. No entonces... porque aún no la había conocido... y no me había enseñado a dominar lo que llevo dentro. Ahora... lo ha hecho. Y es un regalo que jamás sospecharía que me ha hecho._ Con pereza, abrió los ojos y contempló los rasgos cincelados que estaban por encima de ella. Entonces sonrió y rozó la bronceada mandíbula con los labios. _Gracias, amiga mía. Por todo lo que eres. Y todo lo que me has ayudado a ser._ Entonces cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sin ver el reflejo de la escasa luz de la vela en un par de ojos azules que se posaron sobre su firgura dormida con tierna comprensión. Y luego se cerraron para dormir a su vez.

* * *

Xena abrió un ojo e hizo una rápida comprobación del cuarto. _Silencio._ Eso era bueno. _Oscuridad._ Aún mejor, porque eso quería decir que no tenía motivo alguno para moverse, todavía. _Calor._ Al menos ella lo tenía, a pesar de la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana abierta, puesto que tenía a Gabrielle pegada a ella como una lapa. En total, una buena forma de despertarse. _Ya que estoy convencida de que ahora me voy a levantar de verdad... sí, justo_ , se burló un poco su mente. _Ah, no... no podría despegarme de sus brazos ni aunque hubiera un incendio en la habitación de al lado. Mi cuerpo ha decidido que esto le gusta demasiado._

Estiró la espalda un poco y notó que Ares se acurrucaba hecho un ovillo detrás de sus rodillas. _No me estás ayudando_ , le gruñó mentalmente al lobezno, que levantó la cabeza, la miró parpadeando soñoliento y bostezó, luego se estiró y volvió a acurrucarse, soltando un cálido suspiro que le hizo cosquillas en la parte de detrás de la pierna y obligó a la guerrera a morderse el labio para no echarse a reír.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? —se oyó en forma de murmullo adormilado justo debajo de su mandíbula.

Xena bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes medio abiertos que la miraban a su vez.

—Oh... hola. Lo siento... no es nada. Es que estaba... —Se calló al sentir que la mano de Gabrielle se metía por su camisa y se posaba sobre su piel—. Mmm.

—He notado que te reías —comentó la bardo, clavándole un dedo ligeramente.

—Ares... ha puesto una cara. Estaba muy mono —replicó la guerrera con indiferencia.

Al oír su nombre, el lobezno se despertó de nuevo, alzó la cabeza y las miró.

—¿Ruu? —preguntó, luego bajó la cabeza otra vez y olisqueó la pierna de Xena por detrás.

 _Oh, dioses..._ Reprimió con fuerza la sensación de cosquillas, obligándose a seguir relajada y no reaccionar. Entonces sintió que empezaba a lamerla y suspiró.

—Ares, para.

Gabrielle se incorporó sobre un codo para ver mejor al animal.

—Oooh... qué cosa tan rica... —Soltó una risita, entonces vio los músculos de la pierna de Xena que se estremecían y la miró a la cara—. Oyeeee... ¡te está haciendo cosquillas, a que sí! —Se le pasó una sonrisa demoníaca por la cara—. Lo sabía... —Y oyó la palabrota que soltó Xena por lo bajo y que respondió por sí misma.

—Jeee... —rió Gabrielle, y deslizó la mano por la pierna de Xena hasta que estuvo en posición de sustituir a la industriosa lengua de Ares.

—Gabrielle. —Xena enarcó una ceja de advertencia—. Cuidado con lo que empiezas...

—Vale... lo tendré —sonrió la bardo, y empezó con una caricia ligerísima que hizo graznar a su compañera y fue progresando hasta que Xena se empezó a estremecer de risa y no pudo aguantarlo más, por lo que sacó un largo brazo para devolverle la pelota—. ¡Aah! —exclamó Gabrielle, intentando escabullirse. Acabaron hechas un ovillo jadeante, enredadas entre sí mientras intentaban impedir que cada una alcanzara los puntos sensibles de la otra.

—Dioses —suspiró Xena por fin, apartándose rodando y echándose boca arriba, con los brazos estirados—. Un buen método para despertarse. —Pero totalmente asqueada, advirtió que su cuerpo se rebelaba ante la idea, pues prefería quedarse donde estaba y deseaba la cálida presencia de la bardo a su lado.

—¿Nos vamos a levantar? —preguntó Gabrielle, con aire inocente, al tiempo que se arrebujaba, ponía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Xena, pegaba su cuerpo al costado de la guerrera y empezaba a trazar dibujos relajantes sobre su tripa—. Todavía está oscuro fuera... no se ve nada en realidad... —Notó que Xena respiraba hondo y soltaba el aire despacio, tras lo cual, los músculos que tenía bajo la mano se relajaron—. Aquí estamos tan cómodas y calentitas... —Echó un vistazo a la cara de su compañera y se quedó encantada al ver que ya tenía los ojos medio cerrados—. Ahh... eso está mejor. —Cerró los ojos y siguió acariciándola delicadamente—. Esto de verdad te hace dormir como a un bebé, ¿verdad?

Xena asintió soñolienta.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Igual... —Se le apagó la voz cuando se rindió y se dejó arrebatar por el sueño.

Gabrielle se rió por dentro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Xena, apartando la vista del brazal que se estaba ajustando y observando pensativa la tensa cara de Gabrielle—. ¿Gabrielle?

—¿Mmm? —La bardo levantó la mirada y sonrió rápidamente a Xena—. Ah... sí. Estoy lista.

Xena ladeó la cabeza y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... ningún problema —contestó Gabrielle, levantándose de la silla y respirando hondo.

—Ya. Estás mintiendo —fue la conocedora respuesta, lo cual le fastidió.

—Oye... he dicho que estoy bien... no te aproveches de esto del vínculo, ¿vale? —dijo, como broma, pero lo dijo, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo sonaba—. Dioses... Perdona... No quería decir eso.

Xena la miró fijamente un momento y se sintió un poco triste.

—Lo cierto, Gabrielle, es que he hecho esa afirmación basándome en el hecho de que no has tocado el desayuno —contestó, con tono apagado—. Lo siento.

—No. —La bardo apoyó la cabeza en el alto hombro de Xena—. Tienes razón. Estoy medio muerta de miedo. No debería intentar ocultártelo, precisamente a ti. —Y notó que Xena le daba un beso en la cabeza y le frotaba la espalda con energía.

—Cuesta acostumbrarse —reconoció la guerrera—. Tengo muchas ganas de preguntarle a Jessan algunas cosas acerca de todo esto... en lugar de descubrirlo a trancas y barrancas.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Sí... pero mientras, yo tengo trabajo. Así que... será mejor que me lo quite de encima. —Irguió los hombros y miró a Xena a los ojos. Unos ojos que... realmente... pensó por enésima vez, eran del color azul más bonito del mundo. _Vuelve a la tierra, Gabrielle. Haz el favor. A ver si bajas de las nubes_ —. ¿Me acompañas?

Xena enarcó una ceja muy expresiva.

—Te acompaño y me quedo esperando fuera, amiga mía. —Le puso una mano a Gabrielle en el hombro y la llevó hacia la puerta.

—Oh... —sonrió la bardo—. ¿Por eso nos hemos puesto en plan de intimidación total? —Echó un vistazo a la túnica de cuero y la armadura de Xena y al conjunto completo de armas que se había puesto—. Tu madre tenía razón... sí que pareces más grande con todo eso encima. —Contempló a la guerrera—. Pareces incluso más alta.

Ambas cejas se alzaron al oír eso.

—Si tú lo dices.

Bajaron las escaleras, salieron por la puerta de la posada, cruzaron el patio y emprendieron la marcha por el camino en silencio.

* * *

Herodoto contemplaba de pésimo humor el cuenco de cereales que tenía delante, en el que hundió la cuchara y luchó por meterse otra porción en un estómago que se rebelaba lleno de náuseas. Eso era lo peor de beber... y la razón por la que a menudo empalmaba una larga noche con un desayuno líquido. Pero se habían quedado sin nada que beber... de modo que se tenía que aguantar con el dolor de cabeza y este cuenco.

La casa estaba en silencio. Hécuba sabía que no le convenía andar trajinando cuando él se sentía así. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa irónica. Lo conocía muy bien... y sobre todo después de la breve visita de Agtes, que le devolvió los dinares y le dijo que ni hablar, que no estaba dispuesto a volver a intentar asustar a una mujer capaz de hacer lo que hacía esa mujer. Ni hablar.

Y después de apoyar la cabeza enturbiada por el alcohol en la áspera pared de la posada y quedarse mirando por los cristales de la ventana anoche... ni siquiera se animaba a despreciar a Agtes. Maldición. Y había perdido a su hija por ella... eso estaba repugnantemente claro, aunque Metrus y él no hubieran visto el abrazo tan deliberado que se dieron, bien enmarcadas por la ventana. Maldición.

La odiaba. Odiaba lo que tenía ella y él no.

Alzó la cabeza al oír pasos fuera. Unos más ligeros, otros más pesados. Los más pesados se detuvieron fuera y los más ligeros subieron los escalones y se detuvieron ante la puerta.

Esperó y vio que la puerta se abría despacio, dejando pasar un rayo cegador de sol dentro de la habitación, que quedó tapado por un cuerpo al entrar y luego desapareció cuando se cerró la puerta. Parpadeó para quitarse el deslumbramiento de los ojos y esperó hasta que la figura indistinta que avanzaba hacia él se transformó en su hija mayor.

 _Por Hera_ , pensó. _Cómo ha madurado, ¿no?_ Había una gracia y una seguridad en sus movimientos que no tenían nada de niña, y su corto corpiño y su falda dejaban muy poca cosa libre a la imaginación, mostrando una flexibilidad musculosa que lo sorprendió, ahora que la veía desde otro punto de vista.

Gabrielle cruzó la habitación y se detuvo cuando llegó a la mesa, apoyó los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla más cercana y se quedó mirándolo.

—¿Has dejado a tu mascota fuera? —preguntó él, con un tono levemente humorístico. Esperó su reacción. Y lo sorprendió.

Ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Seguro que está hablando con madre. —Una pausa, y luego, suavemente—: Para ver cómo tiene el brazo.

Él estrechó los ojos ligeramente.

—Por tu bonita exhibición de anoche, debo suponer que has decidido abandonarnos. ¿Tengo razón?

Gabrielle sacó la silla que tenía delante, se sentó, doblando los brazos sobre la mesa, y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Has tenido algo que ver con lo que ocurrió en el establo? —Directa y fría, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él con incómoda intensidad.

Herodoto se encogió de hombros y se recostó.

—Quería que estuvieras libre de su influencia a la hora de tomar tu... decisión. —Jugueteó un poco con la cuchara—. Una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que veo.

—No quiero estar libre de su influencia —contestó Gabrielle, luego tomó aliento y bajó la mirada—. Lo siento, papá. No puedo cambiar lo que eres. Y no me voy a quedar aquí para ser otro... —Hizo una larga pausa—. Blanco. —Su voz se puso áspera al pronunciar la palabra—. Eres tú el que tiene que tomar la decisión... de ser diferente.

Se quedaron mirándose largo rato, mientras los leves sonidos de la casa flotaban a su alrededor, al ritmo de las motas de polvo que flotaban en la clara luz del sol que entraba por los cristales de las ventanas.

—Después de la boda de mañana —dijo Herodoto por fin, con tono frío y seco—, quiero que tú y tu... amiga... os vayáis de aquí. No te conozco. No eres mi hija. —Hizo una pausa, vio que sus palabras la golpeaban como si fueran piedras y disfrutó al verlo—. Aquí no eres bien recibida. Ya no es tu hogar. —Y se levantó, empujando la silla hacia atrás, y salió de la estancia.

Gabrielle se quedó sentada, mirándose las manos durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, reprimiendo las oleadas de llanto que amenazaban con ahogarla, decidida a no hundirse. _Ha sido decisión mía... sabía que podía ocurrir esto, ¿no? Pues sí. Oh, dioses._

Levantó la mirada cuando entró su madre, con paso vacilante.

—¿Eso también va por ti? —se obligó a decir, con un control férreo de la voz. Mejor saber ya lo peor.

Hécuba suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la suya, alargó una mano cálida y la posó sobre los puños rígidamente cerrados de su hija.

—Es su casa, y él dicta las normas. —Tocó suavemente la mejilla de Gabrielle—. Pero tú siempre serás mi hija... pase lo que pase.

Gabrielle tragó con dificultad.

—Gracias —susurró, sin levantar los ojos.

Hécuba se quedó callada largo rato y luego suspiró. Pensó en la conversación que acababa de tener fuera y en lo que había visto la noche anterior.

—Gabrielle, ¿de verdad ella merece...?

—No puedo vivir sin ella —fue la apagada respuesta—. Eso me haría pedazos de tal manera que nunca... —Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos—. No querrías ver lo que quedaría.

Hécuba la miró reflexionando en silencio.

—Yo sentí eso mismo, una vez —comentó, observando sus manos mientras jugaba distraída con la cuchara que había dejado Herodoto—. Cuando era muy joven. —Suspiró—. Pero mis padres tenían otros planes para mí. Y los suyos para él. —Hizo una pausa, pensando—. A menudo he... la vida nos trata mal, Gabrielle... tienes que aprovechar las cosas buenas cuando las encuentras. Tu hermana y tú... habéis sido cosas buenas para mí. El resto... —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Lo quieres? —Gabrielle apoyó la barbilla en los puños y miró a Hécuba a los ojos.

—Sí —fue la escueta respuesta—. Pero no como habría sido con Berran. O como es para ti. —Se echó hacia delante—. No renuncies a eso, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se levantó y apoyó las manos en la mesa.

—Jamás. —Más allá de la muerte, más allá del buen juicio, más allá de la comprensión—. Tengo que salir de aquí. —Intentó no hacer caso del doloroso martilleo que tenía en la cabeza y que cada vez estaba peor—. Dile a Lila...

—Le diré que vaya a hablar contigo —le aseguró Hécuba, dándole una palmadita en el brazo—. Ve a que te dé el aire... estás blanca como una sábana.

Gabrielle asintió y cruzó la habitación, abrió la puerta y se encogió por la luz deslumbrante tras el interior en penumbra. Tuvo que parpadear unos segundos para que se le acostumbrara la vista y para entonces una presencia familiar estaba ya a su lado.

—¿Lo has oído? —preguntó la bardo.

—Sí —contestó Xena, con un suspiro.

—¿Todo? —fue la suave respuesta, pues conocía la agudeza de su oído.

—Sí. —Una respuesta casi inaudible.

—Bien. —Y Gabrielle respiró hondo e irguió los hombros—. Podemos irnos... donde sea. Tengo la cabeza a punto de estallar.

—Gabrielle... —empezó Xena, pero se detuvo cuando la bardo se volvió y le puso una mano en los labios.

—No, ¿vale? —Se echó hacia delante, plantó las manos sobre el peto metálico de Xena y la miró a los ojos—. Esto dejó de ser mi hogar hace dos años.

Xena tomó aliento y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Está bien. Vamos... a ver si puedo devolverte el favor que me hiciste tú ayer.

* * *

—Sshh... con cuidado —dijo Xena, posando una mano tranquilizadora sobre la cabeza de Gabrielle—. Tienes una migraña, Gabrielle. Es un tipo de dolor de cabeza espantoso.

Había empezado cuando de repente se le empezó a poner visión de túnel, en el camino de regreso a la posada, y con náuseas, que acabaron con un ataque de arcadas en seco que la dejó temblando en brazos de Xena.

—Oh, dioses... —gimió—. Esto es peor que estar mareada.

—Mm... sí, la verdad... creo que sí —asintió la guerrera con lástima—. Menos mal que al final no has desayunado.

—Gracias —fue la sarcástica respuesta—. Cómo me consuelas.

Xena se apoyó en la pared y se colocó a la bardo en el regazo, acunándola sobre su hombro. Metió un paño de lino en un cubo de agua fría y lo escurrió hasta secarlo casi del todo, luego se lo puso a Gabrielle en la cabeza y notó que la bardo se relajaba encima de ella.

—No lo decía en serio —murmuró Gabrielle, cerrando los ojos.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Xena, cambiando un poco de postura.

—Que no me consuelas —replicó—. Si me tengo que sentir como en el Hades, aquí es donde quiero hacerlo.

La guerrera sonrió y volvió a mojar el paño.

—Preferiría que no te sintieras así.

—Aajj —resopló Gabrielle—. ¿Te pasa a ti alguna vez? —Siguió con los ojos cerrados mientras se llevaba a los labios la taza que había preparado Xena y bebía un sorbo—. Puajj... Xena, esto es horrible.

—Sé que es horrible —suspiró Xena—. Y sí, me pasa... de vez en cuando.

Gabrielle se bebió el resto del mejunje con una mueca.

—Nunca has dicho... —Ladeó la cabeza y miró a su compañera—. Sigues adelante. Como siempre.

Xena se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocarle el paño frío.

—Es eso típico de los señores de la guerra de parecer más duro que nadie y no reconocer nunca que te duele algo, supongo. — _Y que tengo el sentido común suficiente de tragarme el maldito brebaje sin poner caras._

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y notó que se le formaba una sonrisa débil cuando el dolor cedió un poco, acompañado de una acometida de sueño.

—Sea lo que sea, está funcionando... —murmuró, dejando la taza y notando que le desaparecía la tensión del cuerpo, momento en que se derrumbó sobre el pecho cubierto de armadura de Xena.

La guerrera esperó unos minutos, apartando distraída el pelo de los ojos cerrados de la bardo, luego la levantó en brazos, fue hasta la cama y la tumbó con cuidado. Y se quedó de pie a su lado, no supo cuánto tiempo, observando su respiración regular. _Le ha dicho a su madre... que no puede vivir sin mí. Yo pensaba... sé lo que siento... pero nunca pensé... no me lo merezco._ Acarició tiernamente la suave mejilla de la bardo y en la cara dormida apareció una leve sonrisa. En la cara de Xena se dibujó la misma sonrisa, luego suspiró y retrocedió, echando una colcha ligera sobre el cuerpo de su compañera. Y por un largo instante, estuvo a punto de unirse a ella. _Xena, basta ya. Ella tiene una excusa, tú no. Así que ponte en marcha y haz lo que tienes que hacer._

Y así, se fue al establo y a los resoplidos de reproche de Argo. Sacó a la yegua para dar un largo y completo paseo, por campos pelados y por la linde del antiguo bosque que bordeaba a Potedaia, y la hizo galopar hasta que se cubrió de sudor, luego aflojó el paso por el valle del río, hasta detenerse en la colina que daba al río, donde se relajó en la silla.

Disfrutó de la brisa fresca que le apartaba el pelo oscuro de la frente y agitaba la crin de Argo, que le daba azotes punzantes en los brazos, apoyados en el arzón. El viento le trajo el olor del río y de los fértiles campos empapados de sol de ambos lados, y, a lo lejos, un indicio de humo de leña.

—Oye, chica —le murmuró a la yegua, que pastaba con entusiasmo, gozando de la fresca hierba del río tras los días de pienso seco del establo—. Eso te gusta, ¿eh?

Apoyó las manos en el arzón y saltó de la silla, dejando caer las riendas de Argo mientras paseaba por la hierba que le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla, luego se sentó en el suelo cerca de la orilla del agua en movimiento, se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y dejó que el apacible gorgoteo resonara a su alrededor, a juego con las ondas de calor que salían de su interior, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en dos cortos años. En la diferencia que había supuesto una sola persona. _Puedo quedarme aquí sentada... y disfrutar simplemente contemplando este valle... y por primera vez desde que apenas tenía edad para pensar siquiera, empiezo a imaginar un... mañana. Aunque todos mis instintos me dicen que es mala idea... no puedo evitarlo... maldita sea..._ _ **quiero**_ _que haya un mañana._ Se sonrió, cogió una piedrecilla que estaba cerca de su bota, examinó un poco su superficie plana y lanzó la piedra para que botara limpiamente por la superficie del agua, hasta que por fin se hundió con un chapuzón. _Parece que ésa sigue siendo una de las muchas cosas que sé hacer_ , pensó, probando a burlarse un poco de sí misma. _Eso es, Xena... aprende a tomarte a ti misma un poco menos en serio._ Sonrió abiertamente y cuando estaba a punto de coger otra piedra, sus oídos captaron una pisada suelta detrás de ella.

Se quedó inmóvil, concentró sus sentidos en esa dirección y ahora oyó el sonido de una respiración laboriosa, y manos que rompían hojas, pies que aplastaban la maleza, lo cual quería decir que quienquiera que fuese seguro que no era capaz ni de sorprender a un conejo muerto, y mucho menos a ella. Esperó y observó con interés cuando el pelo claro de sus brazos se erizó como reacción a la detección del peligro por parte de su cuerpo.

Ahora ya estaba más cerca, al borde de los árboles, y entonces el que la acechaba se detuvo y miró hacia donde estaba sentada.

Oyó el inconfundible crujido del mecanismo de una ballesta y soltó una ristra de palabrotas por lo bajo, al tiempo que se levantaba y se volvía de un solo movimiento para encararse con su atacante, con los brazos en jarras y poniendo su mejor ceño.

—Herodoto. Qué sorpresa. —Suspiró y vio que el otro se quedaba paralizado al ver que lo estaba mirando—. Adelante. A ver qué bien lo haces. —Abrió los brazos de par en par y esperó—. ¿O es que sólo puedes pegar a los niños y disparar a la gente por la espalda? —Su voz había adoptado un tono de profundo desprecio.

Herodoto se quedó mirándola largamente, luego levantó la parte frontal de la ballesta y la sostuvo entre los brazos.

—Vete al Tártaro —dijo, en voz baja.

—Ya lo he hecho. Lo conozco —contestó Xena, bajando los brazos y avanzando unos pasos. Hasta que consiguió distinguir su rostro, entre las sombras de los árboles. Y vio, por un instante breve y estremecido, el destello de un recuerdo que coincidía con la expresión de sus ojos. De una Gabrielle muy distinta, en una realidad donde ella no había detenido a esos tratantes de esclavos, con una expresión de odio resentido que ella sabía... que iba dirigido tanto hacia dentro como hacia fuera—. ¿Es que no has hecho ya suficiente daño por hoy?

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso, maldita seas? —dijó él, acercándose—. ¿Crees que me ha gustado hacer eso? Pues no. Pero era lo único que se me ha ocurrido que podría... podría obligarla a enfocar todo esto correctamente y hacer lo que debe.

Xena lo miró pensativa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo ha hecho?

—Vas a conseguir que la maten. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —dijo el hombre mayor—. Sabes que es cierto, Xena. Ya la han herido... ¿por qué no la dejas en paz? ¿Qué hace falta? ¿Necesitas dinero, caballos... qué?

 _Vaya. Le gusta hablar, como a ella. Ahora sé de dónde le viene._

—Y tengo que creerme que haces esto porque la quieres, ¿verdad? —Xena notó que su rabia iba en aumento—. Dime, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo la quieres cuando le has estado pegando desde que era una niña? Explícame por qué una niña alegre e inocente tuvo que pasar por eso y entonces, a lo mejor podemos hablar de la clase de peligro que corre conmigo. —Sus ojos soltaban destellos y lo sabía, pues los días que llevaba viendo sufrir a su alma gemela empezaban a apoderarse de su mente.

Herodoto se quedó mirándola un buen rato, con odio.

—Porque ella tenía algo que yo ya no podía tener. Y no estaba dispuesto a verlo. —Se sorprendió a sí mismo al dar una respuesta sincera.

Xena lo miró con súbita comprensión.

—Tú eres narrador.

Los mortecinos ojos verdes la miraron a su vez.

—Soy granjero —fue la tajante respuesta—. Antes veía imágenes, sí. Como ella. Entonces pensé que si bebía lo suficiente, acabarían por desaparecer. —Hizo una pausa—. Y así fue.

—Eso es lo que le habría ocurrido a ella —replicó Xena, apagadamente—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres de verdad?

El hombre soltó una carcajada triste.

—¿Lo que quiero? Quiero que alguien cuide de mí, que se asegure de que no acabo con la cabeza en el suelo al final de la noche y que me distraiga para no pegar a mi mujer. ¿Qué quieres tú de ella? ¿Es que cocina bien?

Xena perdió los estribos y antes de que pudiera volver a tomar aliento, se echó encima de él, lo sacudió como a un perro y le quitó la ballesta de un puñetazo.

—Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser un niño pequeño, cabrón. —Lo levantó por la pechera de la túnica y lo sostuvo contra el árbol—. ¿Eso te gusta? —Su voz era suave como la seda—. ¿Qué tal esto? —Y le pegó un bofetón como había hecho él con Gabrielle—. O esto. —Lo alzó en vilo y lo lanzó a varios metros, donde se estrelló con el tocón de un árbol.

Se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos y se quedó donde estaba, con la espalda apoyada en el tocón.

—No... vete —balbuceó, alzando una mano para protegerse la cara.

—Ah, ¿ya has tenido bastante? —dijo Xena iracunda—. Tiene gracia que los mayores cobardes sean capaces de zurrar de lo lindo, pero nunca puedan aguantarlo cuando les toca a ellos. —Se agachó por encima de él, lo agarró por la mandíbula y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. Escucha bien. Tu hija tiene más valor en una sola mano que todo este pueblo junto, ¿te enteras? Es buena, es inteligente, es una bardo estupenda, es fuerte y tiene derecho a decidir lo que va a hacer con su vida. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Herodoto—. Aunque esa vida sea dura y peligrosa y pueda acabar matándola. —Bajó la voz—. Pero más te vale entender que yo moriría de buen grado con tal de evitar tal cosa.

Se miraron a los ojos largo rato, hasta que por fin Xena aflojó la mano, se levantó, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hacia Argo. Sintió más que oyó el movimiento detrás de ella. La vibración del aire contra la cuerda, del aire sobre las plumas, el tañido siseante de una flecha de ballesta al vuelo.

Se volvió a media zancada, dejó reaccionar a su cuerpo y sus manos subieron y atraparon las flechas... y luego las tiraron con desdén. Dejó que sus ojos se llenaran de frialdad. Dejó salir al lobo y volvió hacia él, que estaba acurrucado contra el tocón. Mirándola fijamente.

Se quedó mirando mientras la alta guerrera caminaba hacia él, pasando del sol a la sombra con un movimiento salpicado de luz que derramaba destellos por encima de ella y se reflejaba en su armadura, hasta que se detuvo sólo cuando se agachó y le sonrió con ferocidad.

—Deberías dar gracias a los dioses por tu hija, Herodoto —dijo, envolviéndolo con su voz—. Porque de no ser por ella, ahora mismo estarías hecho pedazos. —Y cogió la ballesta, la miró, lo miró a él, luego colocó las manos en cada extremo, se movió y el arma se partió en dos.

Se levantó en silencio y regresó a la paciente yegua dorada, y esta vez se montó sin incidentes. Una última mirada al hombre. _Bueno, en realidad no le he hecho daño. En exceso_ , suspiró su mente. Adiós a la idea de dar un relajante paseo.

—Vamos, chica. En marcha. —Tocó el costado de Argo con una rodilla cuidadosa y la yegua regresó obedientemente a través del bosque.


	29. Chapter 29

**La esencia de una guerrera 29**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí —sonrió Lila, cuando Xena y ella se cruzaron poco después, delante del taller de la costurera—. ¿Cómo está? —añadió en voz más baja, con tono compasivo y preocupado.

Xena se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Tenía un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte cuando volvió. Le di algo para calmarlo... ahora está durmiendo. —Una pausa—. Parece que está bien.

Lila suspiró.

—Maldito sea. —Se apartó de los ojos algunos mechos de pelo castaño oscuro—. Entonces, me pasaré a verla más tarde. —Le mostró un paquete que llevaba—. ¿Te importa darle esto? Es el vestido... ha quedado muy bien. —Sus labios sonrieron a regañadientes—. Mejor que el mío, en cualquier caso.

—Claro —replicó Xena, cogiéndole el paquete y colocándoselo con cuidado debajo del brazo—. ¿Cómo está Lennat? —Se volvió para mirar hacia la herrería, donde vio las sombras indistintas de dos hombres altos inclinados sobre la forja principal.

Lila le sonrió ampliamente.

—Está encantado. —Meneó la cabeza y se echó a reír—. Se pasa todo el día golpeando metal caliente, no sé... pero vuelve a casa y habla de ello como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. —Bajó la mirada—. Dijo que iba a hablar con Gabrielle más tarde... sabes que Metrus le ha hecho a él lo mismo que...

—Lo sé —replicó Xena, apagadamente.

—Bueno... —Ahora los ojos garzos subieron un instante para encontrarse con los de Xena—. Supongo que tenemos algo en común.

—Mmm... —asintió Xena, con un amago de sonrisa—. Podría ser. ¿Lennat lo lamenta?

Una carcajada.

—Dioses, no. —Entonces Lila se puso seria y la miró fijamente—. No más que Gabrielle.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no lo sé.

—Yo sí —fue la segura respuesta—. Xena, es mi hermana. La conozco de toda la vida. —Lila miró rápidamente a su alrededor y bajó la voz—. Ella nunca... —Una pausa y un suspiro—. ¿Cómo puedo decirlo...? Nunca dejaba que nadie llegara... hasta el fondo de su corazón. Ya sabes cómo es... siempre haciendo favores a la gente, gastando bromas, contando historias, intentado solucionar los problemas... es mi hermana mayor... siempre intentaba consolarme, cuidar de mí... intentaba ayudar a madre, quitarle parte de la tensión... ahora que miro atrás, estaba muy necesitada de alguien que se pusiera manos a la obra e hiciera eso mismo por ella en ocasiones. Pero la verdad es que no había nadie. Así que mantenía a todo el mundo a distancia. —Otra pausa—. Se sentía responsable de nosotras.

—Bueno —comentó Xena con humor—, sí que tiene esa tendencia.

Lila meneó la cabeza.

—Cierto. Pero... no sé qué creí que estaba pensando cuando salió corriendo detrás de ti hace dos años. Pensé que estaba loca, francamente.

—Y yo —fue la respuesta, afectuosamente risueña.

—Mmm... seguro —rió Lila—. La había oído hablar del famoso árbol. —Se puso seria de nuevo—. Pero... esta vez, ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella... he visto indicios de una parte de mi hermana que... no había visto nunca. —Bajó la mirada—. Tú has visto un lado de ella que yo nunca he visto... y por eso me he dado cuenta de que ha... encontrado a alguien a quien puede... y quiere... dejar llegar hasta el fondo.

Un largo silencio entre las dos.

—Y me alegro mucho —continuó Lila por fin—. Siento que hayamos empezado tan mal.

Una mano le agarró el hombro.

—Tenías motivos —fue la respuesta tranquila y resignada de Xena—. Es tu hermana y yo doy bastante miedo.

Lila se echó a reír.

—Mm... no iba a decir eso. —Pero miró a Xena y vio su sonrisa—. Pero... sí. Lo das, un poco.

Una ceja enarcada. Y otra.

—¿Un poco? —Con un brillo risueño en los ojos.

—Aah... vale. Mucho —confesó Lila—. De hecho, eres la persona más terrorífica que creo que he conocido en mi vida. Tampoco es que haya conocido a muchas, ojo.

—Bueno, eso está mejor —replicó Xena, con la cara muy seria—. Tengo que mantener mi reputación, ya sabes.

Las dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—Será mejor que vuelva —dijo Xena riendo y mostrando una cesta—. Aquí llevo la comida y ya conoces a Gabrielle.

—Te acompaño un poco —se ofreció Lila y las dos echaron a andar—. Eso me recuerda, ¿es que no le das de comer ahí fuera? No es más que piel y huesos.

Xena resopló conteniendo una carcajada.

—Oh, por favor... tu hermana come fácilmente tanto como yo y probablemente más. Es que lo quema todo... seguro que por hablar tanto.

Lila se echó a reír.

—Me alegro de ver que algunas cosas no han cambiado. Siempre ha sido así.

* * *

Xena subió las escaleras, riendo aún, abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró sin hacer ruido. Dejó la cesta en la mesa, depositó el paquete en la silla y se quedó de pie en silencio junto al poste de la cama, mirando a la bardo, que seguía profundamente dormida. Ahora la veía con una perspectiva ligeramente distinta, gracias a Lila. _Siempre me he dado cuenta... de lo que me costaba abrirme a ella. Dioses... debo de haberla desquiciado por completo en más de una ocasión... nunca se me ocurrió pensar que ella también se estaba abriendo. Siempre parecía salirle una forma tan natural... pero..._ Su mente retrocedió al pasado. _No lo era. Corría un riesgo... igual que yo_ , pensó, mientras se soltaba la armadura, se la quitaba por encima de la cabeza y la colocaba sobre una silla.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cedió al impulso y se echó junto a su compañera, se acurrucó pegada a su espalda y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Notó que el indicio de tensión desaparecía del cuerpo de la bardo y que una mano agarraba la suya al tiempo que Gabrielle se pegaba a ella con un suave suspiro. Y dejó que el ritmo regular de la respiración de la bardo la sumiera en un estado de duermevela, hundida en una bruma cálida y reconfortante que descubrió que le gustaba mucho.

Gabrielle mantuvo los ojos cerrados y dejó que sus otros sentidos pasaran poco a poco del sueño a la vigilia. Captó el limpio olor a hierbas del lino y el cálido olor a madera gastada del suelo de la habitación. Oyó el crujido de las tablas del suelo al dilatarse y sintió una presencia conocida y caliente a su espalda. Se le fue extendiendo una sonrisa por la cara cuando su mano reconoció el fuerte brazo que la rodeaba protector y se hundió desvergonzadamente en la maravillosa sensación de seguridad que le provocaba.

Se regodeó en ello un rato, luego se estiró y se dio la vuelta, se acurrucó bajo la barbilla de Xena con un murmullo satisfecho y la miró parpadeando con una sonrisa indolente. Se encontró con un par de risueños ojos azules cuya calidez aumentó cuando sus miradas se tocaron.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Xena, apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

—Muchísimo mejor —respondió la bardo, tocándose la cabeza—. Y... aliviada. —De que hubiera terminado... De que la presión que había sentido desde que llegó aquí hubiera... desaparecido—. Y triste. —Una apagada y sincera confesión—. Bueno... ¿tú también has estado aquí dormitando, todo este tiempo? —preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona, incapaz de evitar que sus manos se pasearan por la figura enfundada en cuero de Xena, moviendo los dedos por la caja torácica que se movía regularmente y notando cómo se le cortaba la respiración a su compañera por la ligera caricia.

—No —fue la respuesta—. He salido a hacer ejercicio con Argo, me he encontrado a tu hermana y te he traído el vestido para mañana, he arreglado una pieza del arnés y te he traído comida. —Una pausa—. Luego he venido aquí y parecías tan a gusto que decidí echarme contigo un rato.

—¿Comida? —sonrió la bardo, centrándose en lo esencial—. Me muero de hambre.

—Te debes de sentir mejor —rió la guerrera.

—Pues sí —contestó Gabrielle—. Qué raro... debería sentirme fatal... por lo que ha pasado y lo que ha dicho él y todo... pero... —Aspiró y soltó una profunda bocanada de aire—. Me da tanto gusto no sentir ya esa presión... Sé que luego me sentiré mal, pero ahora mismo, siento más alivio que otra cosa. —Hizo una pausa—. Bueno... ¿qué decías de comida?

—Por los dioses, Gabrielle —contestó Xena, meneando la cabeza con fingido asombro. Rodó hacia un lado, agarró el poste de la cama, se izó cabeza abajo, luego se dejó caer dando la vuelta y fue a la mesa donde estaba la cesta—. Toma. —Se volvió y regresó a la cama—. La comida.

Gabrielle exploró la cesta y dio unas palmaditas en el borde de la cama a su lado.

—¿Comes conmigo? —ofreció, con la boca llena. Entonces, aunque intentó no hacer caso, la voz de su padre resonó en su mente y dejó de comer. _No debería importarme. Me ha hecho cosas horribles, y a madre, y a Lila._ Cerró los ojos. _Pero me importa._

—Claro. —Xena se sentó, sacó un trozo de pan de la cesta, arrancó un poco y se quedó mirándolo largamente, luego se lo metió en la boca y masticó despacio. Entonces levantó la mirada y se fijó en la cara de Gabrielle, y quitó la cesta de en medio—. Oye... —Se acercó más, le puso a la bardo una mano en el hombro y le quitó el bocadillo de los dedos repentinamente inertes.

—No debería sentirme mal —susurró Gabrielle, mirando por la ventana—. Sabía que lo más seguro era que hiciera eso. —Tomó aire temblorosamente—. Sé que ha hecho cosas... malas. Contra nosotras. —Se contempló las manos—. Pero así y todo, me duele. —A ciegas, alargó la mano y enganchó los dedos en la túnica de cuero de Xena, se acercó y hundió la cara en el familiar olor ahumado del cuero, dejando caer sus defensas, y por fin se echó a llorar.

—Debe de ser horrible tener que quitar todas estas manchas de agua del cuero —dijo por fin con voz ronca, un rato después, y sintió la mano de Xena que le acariciaba el pelo como respuesta—. Creo que después de esto te voy a deber una túnica nueva. Me alegro de que no tengas puesta la armadura... me pasaría una vida quitándole la herrumbre. —Levantó la vista y soltó el aliento que llevaba largo tiempo conteniendo—. Gracias... por enésima vez desde que estoy aquí, creo. Siento no parar de llorar encima de ti.

 _¿Debería contarle mi pequeño encuentro con su padre?_ Xena se debatió consigo misma. _¿Hace falta que lo oiga? Probablemente no. ¿Necesito contárselo? Probablemente no. Pero esta... conexión... me dificulta mucho ocultarle cosas y puede que no sea bueno._ Suspiró.

—Cuando... salí a montar con Argo, me... tu padre me siguió.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se endurecieron y levantó la cabeza del pecho de Xena, para mirarla a la cara atentamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

Y se lo contó, hasta el último detalle y el último movimiento, con un tono frío y distante. Vio que la mirada de la bardo se hacía introspectiva y esperó una respuesta que tardó mucho en llegar.

—Creo que acabo de descubrir algo horrible sobre mí misma, Xena —susurró Gabrielle por fin, abrazándose a sí misma.

La guerrera le puso una mano vacilante en el hombro y notó el estremecimiento cuando la tocó. Sin decir nada, dejó caer la mano, sin hacer caso de la dolorosa puñalada que sintió en el corazón por esa reacción.

—¿Qué...? —Y tuvo que parar para carraspear.

—Quería que hicieras eso —contestó la bardo, con tono distante—. Quería ver cómo le dabas una paliza y hacías que se sintiera...

—¿Como te sentías tú? —El tono de Xena era suave—. ¿Como se sentían tu madre y Lila? Gabrielle, es normal sentir eso. — _Por los dioses... ya sabía yo que no se lo tenía que haber contado._

—Para mí no —fue la triste respuesta—. Romper el ciclo del odio, ¿recuerdas, Xena? Ahora yo soy parte de ese ciclo.

—No. —Un gruñido bajo y retumbante que hizo que Ares se agazapara en el rincón, mirándola con ojos parpadeantes—. No lo eres, Gabrielle, ¿me oyes? —Se levantó de la cama y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, cogió la cara de Gabrielle entre las manos y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos—. No digas eso jamás. Fuiste maltratada... dioses, por él, Gabrielle... tienes todo el derecho... toda la... necesidad... de desear que sienta lo que sentías tú. —Su voz se hizo más profunda—. Tú no sientes odio, Gabrielle, no lo llevas dentro... porque yo lo conozco mucho mejor de lo que lo conocerás tú nunca... y reconocería el menor indicio... y no lo encuentro en ninguna parte de tu corazón. —Hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a los ojos verdes clavados en su rostro—. Te conozco... en algunos sentidos mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma. Confiaría en tu corazón para cualquier cosa... con cualquiera... porque eres la persona más amorosa, más compasiva y más bella que he conocido en mi vida. —Una pausa más larga—. No lo dudes jamás.

 _¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que es mi fe en ti lo que te mantiene intacta, Xena?_ Su mente repasó las palabras, saboreándolas con agridulce intensidad. _Y yo más o menos lo sabía. Pero nunca pensé que iba a necesitar tu fe en mí tanto como ahora._ Aflojó los brazos con que se rodeaba a sí misma, alzó las manos, aferró los dedos de Xena con los suyos y tiró de sus manos para colocarlas entre las dos. Se las llevó a los labios y cerró los ojos mientras las besaba. Y se entregó a la fe de Xena, sintiendo que la culpa oscura y pesada se iba disipando poco a poco bajo esa firme mirada azul.

Se hizo un largo silencio, interrumpido únicamente cuando Xena volvió a sentarse en la cama y abrazó a la bardo, y luego únicamente por el sonido de su respiración casi inaudible y los crujidos de las tablas de madera que las rodeaban.

Gabrielle se había sumido en un duermevela soñador cuando notó que Xena se ponía rígida y sintió una descarga casi física que la atravesaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, levantando la cabeza.

Xena se llevó un dedo a los labios y ladeó la cabeza. A lo lejos, un trueno débil y apagado.

—Caballos —contestó, concentrándose—. Se mueven deprisa y vienen hacia aquí. —Entonces oyó los ásperos gritos y se levantó, alcanzando su armadura—. Guerreros... probablemente una banda de forajidos. —Y los primeros alaridos de las afueras—. Problemas.

Con dos tirones rápidos, se abrochó la armadura, y con un tercero fijó la vaina a sus correas.

—Muy oportuno —suspiró, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana—. Te veo abajo. —Ni se planteó que Gabrielle se quedara atrás... hacía ya tiempo que eso no se planteaba.

—Bien —afirmó la bardo, agarrando su vara, y se quedó mirando mientras su compañera saltaba por la ventana, sobre el tejadillo del porche, luego daba una voltereta en el aire y caía hacia el suelo—. No me podría inventar a nadie más asombroso que ella —le murmuró a Ares, al tiempo que abría la puerta y corría escaleras abajo.

Xena aterrizó en el suelo justo en el momento en que los primeros jinetes entraban a la carga en la aldea, blandiendo antorchas encendidas, directos hacia los aldeanos con lanzas y picas de hierro. Eran la típica banda, pensó la guerrera mientras se dirigía hacia el primero de ellos a la carrera, espada en ristre.

El primero de los asaltantes bajó la pica y no alcanzó por los pelos a la mujer que corría. Levantó la vista justo cuando un cuerpo enfundado en cuero se le tiraba encima y lo hacía caer del caballo, y ambos rodaron por el suelo. Empezó a levantarse, blandiendo aún la pica con una mano, pero Xena bloqueó el ataque, se montó de un salto en el resollante caballo y dirigió al animal con las rodillas hacia la avalancha de asaltantes.

Eran como una docena y media y tres de ellos cayeron bajo su espada antes de que los demás se dieran cuenta de que en este pueblecito había algo más de lo que se esperaban. Con un grito salvaje, Xena cargó contra ellos, alternando las estocadas brutales de su espada con golpes demoledores que atravesaban su media armadura como si estuviera hecha de tela.

Una choza estaba en llamas. Maldiciendo, Xena frenó a su montura y miró a su alrededor y vio a Gabrielle, que ya se dirigía al edificio.

—¡Yo me ocupo! —le gritó la bardo, haciéndole un gesto para que se fuera, y blandió la vara con fuerza en redondo para eliminar a un asaltante que había desmontado, al que alcanzó limpiamente en la cabeza y que se desplomó en el suelo sin el menor ruido.

—Bonito... —se dijo Xena, luego se bajó del lomo del caballo y se puso a atacar a los asaltantes a pie. El más alto de ellos consiguió agarrarla y le estampó el antebrazo en la cabeza. Ella rodó con el golpe y se levantó inmediatamente, avanzó y lo alcanzó en la cara con un buen codazo. Él la miró un momento, atónito, y luego cayó deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta la tierra removida del patio.

Oyó cascos de caballo que se acercaban y al levantar la mirada, vio a un lancero a caballo que cargaba contra ella, con los ojos entornados tras el visor de cuero duro. Xena sonrió y esperó a que la punta estuviera a un milímetro de distancia de su cara, entonces se echó a un lado y agarró la lanza, plantó ambos pies con fuerza en la tierra y aguantó el tirón.

Desmontó al jinete y utilizó el extremo de la lanza para darle un golpe brutal en la cara que lo mató al instante.

Ahora oyó unos cascos más pesados y cuando esta vez levantó la mirada, se le heló la sangre en las venas. Un jinete cargaba no contra ella, sino contra una figura solitaria que estaba en medio del camino que llevaba a una casa conocida.

El animal era inmenso, casi del doble de tamaño que Argo, y el jinete... A Xena se le congeló la mente. Más alto que un hombre, con cabeza y cuello de toro.

—Un minotauro —murmuró y sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Y Herodoto estaba plantado justo delante de él.

El tiempo se hizo más lento, como siempre le sucedía en momentos como éste. Y tuvo un único y mero instante para comprender que podía no hacer nada y dejar que este hombre, que había hecho daño a su familia, que le había hecho tanto daño a su Gabrielle, se llevara su merecido. A manos de un enemigo que ella sabía que tenía pocas posibilidades de vencer.

—Maldición. —Y echó a correr, propulsando su cuerpo con largas y poderosas zancadas que devoraban la distancia cada vez a mayor velocidad, al tiempo que envainaba la espada y se lanzaba hacia el caballo galopante, el minotauro y Herodoto.

El minotauro alzó el garrote para asestar el golpe mortal, soltando un rugido resollante que estremeció el suelo con su furia. Bajó el brazo, pero el garrote quedó bloqueado de repente por una figura que volaba por el aire, que giró en pleno salto y que recibió el fuerte golpe en las placas de bronce de su armadura.

 _Ay._ Xena hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el garrote se estrelló en su armadura, pero eso no le impidió enganchar las manos en el arnés de cuero, aprovechando el impulso para dejarse caer por el otro lado del caballo con la esperanza de que su peso bastara para hacerlo caer con ella.

Y así fue, aunque por los pelos, y los dos cayeron y se estamparon con el tronco del árbol contra el que estaba arrinconado Herodoto. Xena sintió que le bailaba el cerebro por el impacto, pero no hizo caso de la desagradable sensación y se apartó del tronco de un salto y se puso en pie, encarándose al minotauro. _Oh... madre mía. Qué peligro._

—Vete de aquí —le gruñó a Herodoto—. ¡Vamos!

Él obedeció, pero no se alejó mucho, sólo se puso fuera del alcance de su espada y del minotauro resollante y babeante.

—Vas a morir —dijo ásperamente el medio hombre, medio bestia, abalanzándose contra ella.

—Eso ya lo he hecho —respondió Xena, parando el golpe con el brazal y dándole uno a su vez, que hizo que la bestia se tambaleara, sorprendida. _¿Qué era eso que me decía Gabrielle? ¿Que me convenzo a mí misma de que puedo hacer las cosas? Pues muy bien... a ver si puedo convencerme de que puedo derrotar a... esto._

El minotauro sacó la espada y la atacó, ella respondió y se pusieron a intercambiar golpes que hacían saltar chispas de sus espadas y lanzaban un siseo etéreo por el camino cuando las armas se rozaban entre sí.

La atacó de nuevo, empujando la espada con fuerza contra la suya y aprovechando su mayor tamaño para intentar clavarla al árbol, pero Xena se movió de lado, desvió la fuerza de la estocada y le hundió la empuñadura de su espada en el costado, lo cual le hizo soltar un gruñido de dolor y corresponder con un golpe que le dejó la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de campanas repicando.

Sabía que la había dejado aturdida y soltó un bramido de triunfo al tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con las manos, y ella no pudo impedírselo.

El mundo empezó a apagarse bajo la presión de sus manos agarrotadas y sintió un leve zumbido que le iba llenando los oídos. Ahora estaba todo en silencio, salvo por el zumbido, y se estaba poniendo todo oscuro, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado para obedecer sus órdenes instintivas de luchar.

 _No puedo..._ Su mente flotaba en una bruma gris. _No puedo marcharme... tengo algo... que hacer. Alguien... a quien ver._ Y una lanza descarnada y vívida de terror atravesó la oscuridad y desterró el zumbido, al tiempo que ella volvía a hacerse con el control de su cuerpo, levantaba las manos y le aferraba los brazos peludos. _Con esto, o me salvo o me mato_ , proclamó su mente con calma.

Y dobló el cuerpo hacia arriba, apoyó las botas en su pecho y empujó con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de darles a sus piernas. Se le tendría que haber roto el cuello, pero en cambio, consiguió que soltara las manos y que se estampara contra el árbol. Y el mismo impulso la lanzó hacia atrás por el aire, dando una voltereta que su cuerpo logró controlar de algún modo, y aterrizó en el polvo, donde llenó los pulmones de aire con bocanadas inmensas.

Vio que se lanzaba hacia ella, con los brazos abiertos, demasiado rabioso para recordar quién era ella o lo que tenía en la mano. Se agachó y luego se levantó de golpe en el momento en que él saltaba, su espada le atravesó la armadura y se hundió en su inmenso pecho al tiempo que la estocada hacia arriba detenía su caída y lo lanzaba hacia atrás, con la espada de Xena hundida hasta la recia empuñadura en el cuerpo.

Los dos cayeron al suelo y Xena se apartó de él rodando, se sujetó sobre una rodilla, apoyándose en la otra, y esperó a que le dejara de temblar el cuerpo y el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

Oyó pasos a la carrera cuyo sonido le resultaba familiar y cuya presencia no despertó alarmas en sus maltrechas defensas. Sacó fuerzas de algún lado para ponerse en pie con un esfuerzo, justo a tiempo de frenar la carrera desbocada de Gabrielle hacia ella y estrechar a la bardo entre sus brazos aún temblorosos.

—Sshh... tranquila.

—Por los dioses... creí... casi te... —jadeó la bardo, palpando el cuello magullado de Xena—. Oh... Xena.

—Tranquila, Gabrielle. Estoy bien. Tú... ve a ver cómo está tu madre... yo estaré bien. Sólo necesito recuperar el aliento —le aseguró la guerrera, estrechándola para recalcar lo que decía—. Ve.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos durante largos instantes.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo —prometió la bardo—. Luego voy a ocuparme de ti, porque no tienes aspecto de "estar bien". ¿De acuerdo?

Xena le sonrió con cansancio.

—Trato hecho.

Y se alejó por el camino, mirando apenas a su padre al pasar.

Xena observó la cara de éste, que la seguía con la mirada, y luego se encontró con sus ojos cuando se volvió hacia ella. Y captó, por un brevísimo instante, un atisbo de un chiquillo de ojos desorbitados cuyo espíritu le resultó muy familiar.

Luego desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a enturbiarse.

—¿Por cuál de los dos apostabas? —fue la tranquila pregunta de Xena, al tiempo que sentía que recuperaba su nivel de energía y su fuerza. Fue hasta la figura tirada del minotauro, le puso una bota en el pecho, agarró su espada con las dos manos y pegó un buen tirón que le arrancó el arma del pecho.

Herodoto se quedó mirándola largamente.

—No lo sé. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no has dejado que me matara? No habrías perdido nada.

Xena apartó la mirada de su espada, que estaba limpiando en los calzones del minotauro, y lo miró fijamente.

—Ya tengo mucha sangre en las manos. No quiero la tuya. —Envainó la espada y avanzó hacia él—. Lamento decepcionarte.

—Pero no habrían sido tus manos, ¿no? —preguntó apagadamente.

—Ah, sí, claro que lo habrían sido —replicó la guerrera—. Sabía que podía impedir que te matara. —Hizo una pausa y luego meneó la cabeza—. Lo que no sabía era si podía impedir que me matara a mí.

—No te entiendo —replicó Herodoto—. ¿Qué motivo podrías tener para arriesgar tu vida por mí?

Xena llegó hasta él, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para mirarla, y se quedó callada durante largos instantes. Luego suspiró.

—Que ella te quiere.

Herodoto la miró fijamente.

—¿Así de simple?

—Así de simple —fue la respuesta. Fue girando para examinar el pueblo, que estaba recuperando algo parecido al orden. Las bandas de asaltantes eran algo corriente, en esta parte del mundo. Suspiró de nuevo y echó a andar hacia la posada.

—Xena —la siguió la voz de Herodoto.

—¿Sí? —Se volvió para mirarlo.

—Apostaba por ti. —Y por un mero instante, el chiquillo de ojos desorbitados volvió por sus fueros. Luego desapareció y un hombre ya mayor deshecho durante demasiados años emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa.

Xena meneó despacio la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a la posada, pasando por entre grupos de aldeanos que la miraban con ojos atentos. _Bueno... al menos no lo hacen con franca hostilidad_ , pensó. _Hemos mejorado._ Se detuvo cuando una de las niñas se le acercó y le ofreció un odre de agua.

—Gracias. —Aceptó el odre y sonrió a la niña a cambio.

Con timidez, la chiquilla rubia sonrió a su vez y agachó la cabeza mientras regresaba donde su madre, según parecía, la estaba esperando. _Dioses... ¿alguna vez he sido tan joven?_ Xena suspiró, quitó el tapón del odre y echó un buen trago. Y continuó caminando, desviándose para entrar en la cuadra y visitar un momento a Argo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

—Te has perdido un buen espectáculo, chica —informó a la yegua, que la miró masticando heno apaciblemente—. No te habría gustado nada ese minotauro. —Puso los brazos sobre el alto lomo de la yegua y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro dorado—. Ha faltado menos de lo que a mí me gusta, Argo —murmuró en el pelo del caballo—. Por un momento... —Tomó aliento y se irguió, rechazando la idea. _No ha ocurrido. Eso es todo._

Se dio la vuelta, se apoyó en la yegua y bebió otro largo trago de agua, haciendo una mueca por el sabor metálico a sangre, y se dio cuenta de que con ese último golpe del minotauro se había mordido la mejilla por dentro. _Oh... cómo me va a doler._ Suspiró, movió la cabeza de lado a lado para aflojar los músculos del cuello y oyó el crujido de las vértebras maltratadas. Con todo, comentó una voz muy ufana y satisfecha en su interior, no había estado nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que había acabado con la mayor parte de los asaltantes y había matado a un minotauro en combate singular. _Me parece que aún no estoy del todo como para jubilarme._

La puerta se abrió y levantó la mirada cuando entró Gabrielle, que cerró la puerta al pasar y cruzó el suelo cubierto de paja con paso decidido.

—Hola —dijo, cuando llegó al lado de Argo.

—Hola, tú —replicó Xena, ofreciéndole el odre de agua.

—Gracias. —Lo cogió y bebió. Luego observó atentamente el rostro de Xena—. Menudo susto. —Se acercó más y alzó una mano para tocar las marcas amoratadas que tenía la guerrera en el cuello—. No me... Por un momento, he pasado muchísimo miedo.

Xena la envolvió entre sus largos brazos.

—Yo también —confesó, cerrando los ojos y hundiendo la cara en el pelo claro de Gabrielle durante largos instantes. _No podía dejar esto... ahora no. Todavía no_ —. Bueno, supongo que puedo tachar al minotauro de mi lista de desafíos, ¿no?

Notó que la bardo se reía.

—Sí, supongo. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a su compañera—. ¿De verdad tienes una lista?

Xena sonrió.

—Claro, ¿no la tiene todo el mundo? —Estrujó a la bardo—. Ah... y por cierto, hazme un favor y cuéntale a Hércules la historieta del minotauro y yo la próxima vez que nos los encontremos, ¿vale?

Gabrielle se soltó y la miró perpleja.

—Espera un momento. ¿Es que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? Me ha parecido oírte... ¿me estás pidiendo que le cuente a alguien una historia sobre ti?

—Pues sí —confirmó Xena, pasándole a Gabrielle un brazo por los hombros y llevándola hacia la puerta—. Nos hemos apostado cincuenta dinares a que no soy capaz de derrotar a un minotauro en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

La bardo se echó a reír.

—¿Cincuenta dinares? ¿Pero estáis chalados? ¿Qué otras cosas os habéis...? Oh... espera. Olvida la pregunta. ¿Él puede derrotar a un minotauro?

—Seguro que sí... —respondió Xena—. Recuerda que es un semidiós.

—Mmm. —Gabrielle se lo pensó un momento—. ¿Alguna vez apostáis el uno contra el otro? —preguntó, con curiosidad—. O sea, ¿tú contra él?

—Gabrielle... que es hijo de Zeus —dijo la guerrera riendo—. Y la última vez que lo comprobé... —Se palpó un lado de la mandíbula e hizo una mueca de dolor—. Yo soy mortal. No tendría muchas posibilidades.

Cruzaron el patio ahora vacío, de donde ya se habían llevado los cuerpos y que estaba pintado por las bandas carmesí de la puesta de sol. Ya estaban casi en la puerta de la posada cuando Gabrielle rompió el silencio.

—Yo apostaría por ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Xena, y casi se le resbaló la mano en el picaporte al volverse para mirar a su compañera.

—He dicho que si te enfrentaras a él, yo apostaría por ti —repitió la bardo con calma—. Ahora, ¿me vas a dejar que eche un vistazo a esas marcas? —Alzó las cejas al mirar a Xena, que estaba ahí plantada sujetando la puerta abierta con un leve ceño.

—Estoy bien, Gabrielle, no es más que... —Se fijó en la expresión de esos ojos verdes—. Vale... vale... sí, te dejo. —Y consiguió no sonreír con un gran esfuerzo—. Adelante, majestad.

 _Pensándolo bien_ , reflexionó Xena, no mucho después, _no ha sido tan mala idea después de todo._ Estaba tumbada en la cama, con Gabrielle sentada con las piernas cruzadas a su lado, y la bardo le aplicaba concienzudamente un aceite curativo en las magulladuras causadas por los asaltantes y el minotauro.

—Dioses... eso te tiene que haber dolido —comentó la bardo con una mueca, tocando el punto donde había recibido el golpe que era para Herodoto. Extendió el aceite con dedos delicados, luego levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules tiernamente risueños que la observaban. Al verlo, se le extendió una sonrisa por la cara, que le fue correspondida inmediatamente—. Sabes... cuando vi a esa cosa que iba derecha hacia él... me di cuenta de que tenías razón, Xena. No lo odio.

—Ya lo sabía —fue la tranquila respuesta.

—Sí... es cierto... eché a correr hacia él... aunque sabrán los dioses qué pensaba que iba a hacer cuando llegara allí. —Miró a Xena con sorna—. Entonces me adelantaste como si me hubiera quedado parada... y no sé si estaba más muerta de miedo por ti o aliviada por él. Qué raro. —Hizo una pausa, luego sonrió de nuevo y le dio una palmadita a Xena en el muslo—. Hay que ver cómo te mueves cuando quieres.

—Me defiendo —contestó Xena, con modestia—. Y si te sirve de consuelo, la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía ningún plan sobre lo que iba a hacer cuando llegara allí.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándola y soltó una risita.

—¿En serio?

Xena le puso una mano distraída en la rodilla.

—En serio... no tengo un plan de prevención para minotauros.

—Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudar —suspiró la bardo, contemplándose las manos—. En lugar de quedarme ahí plantada muerta de miedo.

La mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla la agarró y levantó la vista, sobresaltada, para mirar a los ojos ahora serios de Xena.

—¿Qué? Oh... ya sabes lo que quiero decir, Xena... sólo estaba...

—Esta mañana le dijiste una cosa a tu madre. —El tono de la guerrera era muy apagado.

 _Le dije muchas co... oh._

—Sí, es cierto. —Pues sabía casi con toda seguridad a qué se refería—. Y es la verdad. — _Es la verdad que no podría vivir sin ti... sin esto... ya no... Se me había olvidado que lo había oído._ Sonrió por dentro. _Pero me alegro de que lo oyera, aunque seguro que le dio un poco de corte... Es decir, primero esto del vínculo vital, luego..._

Xena asintió despacio.

—Creo que sabes que es mutuo. ¿Verdad?

Gabrielle sintió que se ruborizaba.

—Pues... mm... — _Respira, Gabrielle, respira..._ —. No, no lo sabía —terminó, con un susurro casi inaudible.

—Quería... asegurarme de que lo supieras. —Xena respiró hondo—. Porque... cuando esta tarde el minotauro estaba estrangulándome... lo único que me hizo seguir... —Se calló, alargó la mano y agarró los dedos inmóviles de la bardo—. Fue saber que tenía una razón para no morir. —Esperó a que los ojos verdes se posaran en los suyos, como así hicieron—. Sentí tu miedo... y eso me dio la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para soltarme, Gabrielle. Así que... no te quedes ahí diciéndome que no hiciste nada. —Una breve pausa—. Porque sí que lo hiciste.

Gabrielle tomó aliento varias veces para decir algo, pero al final levantó sus manos unidas y apretó la mejilla sobre los nudillos de Xena, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo. Y confiando en que el vínculo que las unía hablara por ella. _Para ser bardo, tengo una tendencia nefasta a permitir que me deje sin palabras. Qué... bochorno. Pero creo que capta el mensaje._

Y efectivamente, habló por ella, pues sintió un tirón hacia abajo y se dejó caer en brazos de Xena, hundiéndose en la poza de luz carmesí que se derramaba sobre las dos.

—Oye —murmuró Gabrielle, bastante después—. Vi cómo te golpeaba... ¿qué tal la cabeza? No tienes conmoción, ¿verdad?

—Mmm. —Xena abrió los ojos de mala gana y pensó en la pregunta—. No... no creo. Normalmente tengo una... sensación como de niebla justo después, cuando me ocurre. Esta vez no. —Levantó la mano con indolencia y se dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza—. Bien dura.

La bardo ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Xena.

—¿Te ocurre tan a menudo? Sabes que no es nada bueno. —Arrugó la frente con preocupación. _¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Por los dioses, Gabrielle, ¿cómo puedes estar tan ciega?_

—Un par de veces. —Xena se encogió de hombros—. Intento evitarlo, amor. No me apetece que se me revuelvan los sesos. —Y sonrió en silencio al darse cuenta de la naturalidad con que se le había escapado ese término cariñoso. Incluso con Marcus, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para emplear palabras como ésa. Con Gabrielle no. Simplemente... le salían. Advirtió que Gabrielle no decía nada, pero tampoco podía disimular el brillo de sus ojos.

—No, supongo que no —contestó Gabrielle, más animada. Miró por la ventana—. Bonita puesta de sol. —Guiñó los ojos y se quedó mirando la luz rojiza, notando el calor en la cara—. Echo de menos contemplarlas ahí fuera.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Xena con curiosidad—. Creía que preferías estar bajo techo. — _No como yo, por ejemplo._

La bardo hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se puso boca arriba, por lo que se quedó mirando el techo manchado de carbón.

—No... echo de menos mirar las estrellas contigo —contestó con tono soñador—. O imaginar formas en las nubes... o contemplar la puesta del sol. Escuchar cómo cambian los ruidos de los animales del día a la noche. Oír las cascadas que tan bien se te da encontrar para que acampemos cerca. —Hizo una pausa—. Me alegro de que nos marchemos mañana.

Xena se lo pensó.

—Yo también. —Se rió suavemente—. Y tenemos mucho viaje por delante hasta llegar a Cirron.

—Mmm —asintió Gabrielle—. Va a estar bien volver a ver a Jess.

—Ya lo creo. —La guerrera suspiró—. Verás la que me va a montar.

La bardo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué? Oh... por... —Sus ojos pasaron de la una a la otra.

—Sí —dijo Xena con aire mortificado.

Gabrielle soltó una risita.

—¿Todos esos comentarios insidiosos eran por eso?

La respuesta fue un suspiro.

—No te preocupes. —Le dio unas palmaditas a Xena en el hombro—. Yo te protejo. Le diré que te deje en paz o me invento una historia sobre él y se la cuento a todos sus amigos.

Le respondió una gran sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Ven aquí.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué...? Oh. —Gabrielle cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso, dejando que su calor se derramara a través de ella como el vino especiado en una noche fría—. ¿Te he comentado alguna vez lo bien que haces eso? —murmuró, cuando hicieron una pausa para respirar.

—Pues sí —fue la guasona respuesta—. Pero nunca viene mal practicar.

—No —replicó la bardo—. Además... —Deslizó una mano por las costillas de Xena y notó cómo se agitaban los músculos bajo sus dedos—. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con eso de que te han dado en la cabeza. Será mejor que no duermas durante un rato.

—Oh... ésa sí que es buena —dijo Xena riendo—. Me gusta. —Colocó a Gabrielle en una postura más cómoda y le pasó una mano por la parte frontal del cuerpo, sonriendo cuando se le cortó la respiración—. Voy a tener que conseguir que me den en la cabeza más a menudo. —Entonces dejó de hablar y se limitó a reaccionar.

* * *

—¿Xena? —Gabrielle, cómodamente tumbada encima de Xena, levantó la cabeza para mirar atontada a la guerrera medio dormida. Mucho más tarde.

—¿Mmm? —Xena abrió un ojo azul y la miró con benévolo cariño.

—¿Está bien... o sea, estás cómoda así? ¿Dejando... que te use como una gran almohada? —Se sonrojó. _Ya era hora de que se lo preguntaras, ¿no te parece?_ —. O sea... con sinceridad. — _Es decir, ¿puedes respirar con todo este peso encima de las costillas, por ejemplo?_

Xena arrugó el entrecejo y se rió en silencio, con un temblor interno que Gabrielle notó.

—Claro que sí, Gabrielle. Éste es tu sitio. —Le revolvió el pelo a la bardo y le frotó la espalda suavemente—. A mí... me gusta.

 _Palabras dichas como si tal cosa..._ , pensó Gabrielle, mientras se deslizaban por su alma y le atenazaban el corazón con un brusco espasmo. _Éste es mi sitio._ En su interior prendió un grito de alegría que se extendió por su cuerpo y salió a la superficie en forma de sonrisa descontrolada y una inmensa inhalación.

—Me alegro —suspiró, y volvió a bajar la cabeza y a relajarse.

 _Je... algo he dicho bien._ Xena miró a la bardo con curiosidad, notando la reacción en su cuerpo y a través del vínculo que las conectaba. Entonces se acordó... la imagen de una escena ocurrida hacía ya más de dos años. "Éste no es mi sitio", había dicho la joven aldeana rubia. Y Xena percibió la verdad de sus palabras, incluso entonces. _Pero esto no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?,_ rió su mente. Las dos habían estado buscando algo. _Y pensar que lo hemos encontrado la una en la otra. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que eso ocurriera?_

Se quedaron tumbadas un rato en silencio, las dos ensimismadas. Por la ventana se colaban los ruidos apagados de la actividad del patio y la brisa que entraba traía el olor a humo de leña.

—Se deben de estar preparando para la boda de mañana —comentó Xena, a lo que la bardo asintió.

—Sí... —Gabrielle bostezó y levantó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Xena—. No creo que ahora mi padre vaya a decir nada si estás presente. —Sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa—. Pero podrías ser amable y no aparecer con armadura.

Xena la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Ya veremos —comentó—. No has comido en todo el día. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco. —Gabrielle la miró con ojos soñadores—. Pero no lo suficiente para moverme o hacer nada al respecto. —Sus ojos se posaron en el cuello de Xena, a pocos centímetros de distancia—. Ya están desapareciendo. —Meneó la cabeza y levantó una mano para tocar delicadamente las marcas del cuello—. Increíble.

Xena echó de repente la cabeza a un lado, en actitud de escucha. Cascos de caballos, de nuevo, pero esta vez más lentos, más decorosos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Gabrielle suavemente, al percibir el cambio en ella y ver cómo se le ponían los ojos distantes mientras concentraba sus otros sentidos.

—Caballos, son dos —contestó Xena, esbozando una leve sonrisa, cuando los cascos se detuvieron en el patio y el callado murmullo de voces llegó hasta ellas flotando en la brisa—. Será mejor que nos vistamos.

—¿Quién es? —susurró la bardo, echando una mirada hacia la ventana y observando luego su cara. _No debe de ser muy grave, está sonriendo._

—Madre y... —Se concentró y luego sofocó una ligera carcajada—. Toris.

Gabrielle sonrió muy contenta.

—¡Genial! —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te parece bien que les cuente lo del minotauro?

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene sentido que no se lo cuentes... de todas formas, se lo van a oír a todo el mundo. —Rodó hacia un lado y se levantó, llevándose a Gabrielle de paso, y depositó a la bardo limpiamente sobre los pies—. Ya estás.

—Gracias. —La bardo le dio una palmadita en el costado—. Toma. —Le pasó una túnica del morral que estaba cerca de la cama y sacó una para sí misma—. Cuidado, Ares. —Rodeó al lobezno, que ahora estaba totalmente despierto, y se puso la prenda, se la ciñó y cogió una fruta de la cesta que estaba encima de la mesa—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tu madre les dé algunos consejos de cocina? —bromeó, mordiendo la manzana que tenía en la mano y volviéndose de cara a Xena.

Y se encontró con que unos dientes blancos, precisos y delicados, le quitaban el trozo de manzana de la boca y lo sustituían por un beso.

—Uuh —gorjeó, masticando apresuradamente lo poco que le quedaba y tragando—. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

—Luego —rió Xena, guiñándole un ojo, al tiempo que sujetaba la puerta abierta—. Primero vamos a saludar.

Llegaron al pie de las escaleras justo cuando Cyrene y Toris estaban hablando en voz baja con el posadero. Quien levantó la vista al oír sus pasos en las escaleras y luego parpadeó, paseando la mirada entre Xena y los dos recién llegados.

—Vaya, vaya... qué casualidad verte aquí —sonrió Toris, quien rodeó al posadero para darle un abrazo de oso a su hermana, que le fue correspondido con cierto entusiasmo. Se separaron y él se quedó mirando a Gabrielle un momento.

La bardo captó su vacilación y le sonrió afectuosamente.

—Hola, Toris. —Y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Él sonrió ampliamente y correspondió, con mucha más delicadeza que al saludar a Xena.

—Madre —dijo Xena, al tiempo que Cyrene la abrazaba con energía—. Gracias por venir hasta aquí.

Cyrene la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Cuando Johan me dijo... —Meneó la cabeza y bajó los ojos—. Luego hablamos. —Se volvió hacia Gabrielle con una sonrisa radiante y estrechó a la bardo entre sus brazos, luego la apartó sosteniéndola para mirarla largamente.

—Hola, mamá —dijo Gabrielle, con una sonrisa pícara—. No esperaba volver a verte tan pronto.

Xena se quedó mirando un momento y luego se volvió hacia el posadero, que los estaba mirando a todos fijamente.

—¿Algún problema? —le dijo, enarcando una ceja.

—Mm... ¿amigos tuyos, guerrera? —preguntó el hombre, vacilante.

—Familia —respondió Xena, saboreando la palabra en la boca, dándole vueltas y gozando de la sensación.

—Les daré la mejor habitación que tenga disponible —prometió el posadero, sonriéndole nervioso.

—¿Estás bien, hija? —le preguntó Cyrene a Gabrielle en voz baja, mirándola preocupada a los ojos.

La bardo soltó aliento y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí... ahora. —Sus ojos se posaron inconscientemente en la alta figura de Xena y luego volvieron a ella—. He estado en buenas manos.

Cyrene le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—De eso estaba segura. —Se volvió hacia Xena—. ¿Nos sentamos a hablar? —Indicó las mesas, que dado lo tarde que era, sólo estaban ocupadas a medias.

—Claro —dijo Xena, y le puso una mano en la espalda a Toris para hacerlo avanzar—. Mientras no comamos nada de lo que sirven aquí —dijo susurrando apenas, sólo para que lo oyera Cyrene.

Su madre se detuvo y la miró pensativa.

—Ahora mismo me reúno con vosotros. —Y se dirigió muy decidida a la cocina de la posada.

Xena sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Toris. Quien le guiñó un ojo a su vez, con el entendimiento propio de los hermanos. Se sentaron a una mesa vacía, bebiendo las jarras de cerveza que les había traído el posadero.

—Bueno... —dijo Toris, recostándose y apoyando una bota en el soporte de la mesa—. ¿Qué os contáis?

Oyeron un estrépito en la cocina.

—Cyrene, la Posadera Guerrera —murmuró Xena y salió disparada de la silla hacia la puerta, saltando por encima de dos mesas que le bloqueaban el camino.

Toris y Gabrielle se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo instante de pasmo y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

—Oh, dioses... —suspiró Gabrielle—. Qué falta me hacía. —Bebió un largo trago de la cerveza que tenía delante. Luego levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Toris, que la miraban preocupados. _Qué sensación más rara_ , pensó, _ver los ojos de ella en la cara de él._

Toris se echó hacia delante, titubeó y luego habló.

—Escucha... no sé cómo decirte lo mal que me sentí cuando Johan nos lo contó. —Miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a centrarse en ella—. Eres como una segunda hermana para mí, Gabrielle...

Los ojos verdes lo miraron atentamente.

—No sabes lo que significa para mí... que hayáis venido los dos. —Se fijó en el leve rubor que le tiñó el rostro—. Gracias, Toris. Sois un encanto. —Hizo una pausa y ahora fue ella la que bajó los ojos—. El mero hecho de saber que tenía... —Se calló y notó el calor de su mano cuando se posó sobre la suya, que estaba encima de la mesa—. Y si tu hermana no hubiera estado aquí... no sé... qué habría hecho.

Toris sonrió.

—Eres de la familia, eso ya lo sabes —le aseguró—. Y... no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo... antes de que os marcharais... pero me alegro muchísimo de que lo seas. —Sus ojos brillaban suavemente—. Me alegro por las dos. —Levantó la vista cuando se abrió la puerta y devolvió la mirada curiosa del hombre alto y rubio que apareció en el umbral.

Gabrielle se volvió para ver a quién estaba mirando y sonrió.

—Hola, Lennat.

Lennat se acercó, sin dejar de mirar al hombre moreno de ojos azules que estaba sentado con ella.

—Hola. Mm...

—Oh... perdona —dijo la bardo, cayendo en la cuenta—. Mm... Lennat, éste es Toris. Es el hermano de Xena. Toris, éste es el prometido de mi hermana, Lennat.

Los dos hombres se miraron y entonces Toris sonrió afablemente y le ofreció el antebrazo.

—Encantado de conocer a un nuevo miembro de mi familia extendida —dijo despacio.

Lennat le estrechó el brazo.

—Mm... —Por su cara, era evidente que nunca se había planteado tal cosa—. Supongo que tienes razón... —Con cierto tono de sorpresa y placer—. Encantado también de conocerte.

Se sentó al lado de Gabrielle y se quedó callado unos minutos, asimilando a todas luces este nuevo cambio en su vida.

—Mis amigos me estaban haciendo la vida imposible —dijo por fin, como para justificar su presencia en este lugar a estas horas.

Todos levantaron la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lila, bostezando, asomó la cabeza en la sala.

—Ah, bien —dijo, al ver la conocida figura de su hermana. Entró del todo en la posada, arrebujándose en el chal para abrigarse—. Madre... —Entonces levantó los ojos y se dio cuenta de que había un desconocido en la mesa—. Oh... perdón... —Arrugó el entrecejo cuando se le acostumbraron los ojos a la luz y su mente intentó averiguar de qué le sonaba el hombre moreno sentado al lado de su hermana.

—Deja de intentar recordar de qué me conoces —suspiró Toris, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me llamo Toris, no me conoces de nada, pero sí que conoces a mi hermana.

—¿A tu hermana? —preguntó Lila, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

Toris la miró enarcando una expresiva ceja.

—¡Oh! —Lila se echó a reír—. No sabía que...

—Nadie lo sabe —dijeron Gabrielle y Toris exactamente a la vez.

La puerta de la cocina escogió ese momento para abrirse y Xena condujo a la sonriente Cyrene hacia ellos, pero se detuvo un instante al ver a los recién llegados. _Vaya... mira qué fiestecita se ha montado_ , rió su mente.

—Hola, Lennat, Lila —los saludó inclinando la cabeza—. Saludad a mi madre, Cyrene. —Miró al otro lado de la mesa—. Ya veo que habéis conocido a Toris. —Se sentó al lado de éste y se recostó, echando un brazo por el respaldo de su silla—. Es mi hermano.

—Jamás lo habríamos adivinado —lograron decir Lennat y Lila a la vez, entonces se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—¿Ha habido suerte? —le preguntó Gabrielle a Cyrene, que soltó un resoplido.

—Yo diría... —comentó Xena, tras beber un largo trago de cerveza—, que las probabilidades de que nadie resulte envenenado mañana en la boda de tu hermana han aumentado de forma significativa.

—Bueno... ¿y qué ha sido ese ruido? —insistió la bardo, metiendo la mano por debajo de la mesa y haciéndole cosquillas a su compañera detrás de la rodilla. Lo cual le valió una ceja enarcada bruscamente y una sonrisa feroz. Se mordió el labio para no echarse a reír.

Cyrene suspiró.

—Yo sólo intentaba...

—Madre ha puesto pegas al sistema de almacenaje que usan aquí —murmuró Xena, dirigiendo una mirada a Toris.

Éste hizo una mueca.

—Ah.

—Pavoroso —replicó ella—. Mucho.

Lila y Lennat se acomodaron y todos escucharon mientras Gabrielle relataba la historia del ataque de esa tarde. Xena dejó que se le relajaran los hombros mientras escuchaba el relato y observaba cómo los demás observaban a Gabrielle. Vio cómo se encogía su familia con la gráfica descripción que hacía la bardo de la lucha con el minotauro y respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Lila y Lennat se levantaron cuando terminó y les desearon a todos buenas noches afectuosamente.

—La verdad es que madre me había enviado aquí para ver si todo iba bien —le murmuró Lila a Gabrielle cuando se abrazaron.

Gabrielle la miró extrañada.

—Pero si fui a verla cuando terminó todo... así que...

Lila sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Estaba preocupada por Xena —susurró con aire conspirador.

—Ah. —La bardo sonrió—. Está bien. —Pero se le alegró el corazón por el detalle. _Hasta eso se está arreglando_ , pensó—. Gracias por preguntar.

Lennat estuvo callado durante el corto trayecto de vuelta a casa, pero por fin suspiró, mientras avanzaban por el camino iluminado por la luna.

—Bueno... ¿qué opinas? —le preguntó por fin, deteniéndola y sentándose en una roca cercana. Dio una palmadita en la roca a su lado y ella se sentó, pegándose a él para calentarse.

—¿Qué opino de qué? —preguntó Lila, aunque se hacía ya una idea de a qué se refería.

—De todo esto —replicó Lennat.

—¿Con todo esto te refieres a la familia de Xena, o te refieres a mi hermana y ella, o...? —le tomó el pelo Lila, cariñosamente—. Vamos, Lennat, ¿qué me estás preguntando?

—Toris dijo que ahora éramos parte de su familia extendida —dijo Lennat, esquivando la pregunta—. Considera... supongo... no sé...

Lila se lo pensó.

—Considera a Gabrielle hermana suya —dijo pensativa—. Así que... supongo que yo también lo soy... y tú... bueno, tú vas a ser mi marido, así que... —Lo miró—. ¿Te molesta? — _Dime la verdad, Lennat. Sabes que puedes._

—Es que... —Lennat suspiró—. Parece que se lo toma tan... como si fuera natural. —Sus ojos se posaron desazonados en los de ella—. Y para mí no es natural. Tú y yo... eso sí es natural.

Lila lo miró en silencio.

—¿Tú crees que se quieren menos que nosotros? —preguntó suavemente.

El rubio se quedó contemplando el bosque oscuro largamente. Por fin, posó la vista en sus manos y luego la miró de nuevo.

—No. —Hizo un mohín con los labios—. No lo creo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Lila—. Mira... yo tardé un poco en asimilar la idea... pero cuando lo hice, Lennat... cuando lo hice... dioses... ¿quiénes somos nosotros para decir qué está bien y qué está mal? Eso no puede estar mal... el amor no puede estar mal, Lennat... no cuando es así... es lo que tú y yo sentimos en estos momentos. ¿Cómo podrías negarle esa sensación a nadie?

Lennat se quedó mirándola.

—No puedo. —Soltó un largo suspiro—. No puedo y no quiero, y... ahora que he tenido la oportunidad de hacerme a la idea, para mí también va a ser natural. —Sus ojos sonrieron—. Y serán de nuestra familia, tuya, mía y de nuestros hijos. —Agitó las cejas—. Y además... —Empezó a sonreír—. En el mundo en que vivimos, se me ocurre gente mucho peor con la que estar emparentados.

Lila le puso una mano amorosa en la mejilla.

—Gracias, mi amor. —Levantó la vista—. Ahora, será mejor que vayamos a casa y descansemos. Me da la sensación de que mañana va a ser... un día muy largo.

Lennat se echó a reír.

—Me parece que tienes razón. —Se levantó y le ofreció el brazo—. ¿Mi señora? —dijo, recordando los juegos de príncipes y princesas a los que jugaban de niños. Lila sonrió y posó la mano en su brazo.

—Mi señor... —replicó, y echaron a andar por el camino iluminado por la luna.

* * *

 _Hoy no podemos dormir hasta tarde_ , pensó Xena, observando distraída cómo el cielo de fuera adquiría una tenue tonalidad de coral. Ya oía los ruidos de actividad fuera de la posada: los primeros tintineos apagados de los animales sujetos a los arneses, el eco del leve golpeteo del martillo ligero del herrero, la protesta lejana de una cabra... todo ello transportado por una brisa fría que también le traía el olor acre de las brasas de carbón y el suculento aroma de un asado en plena elaboración.

 _Deberíamos levantarnos... hay mucho que hacer ahí fuera._ Miró a Gabrielle cuando ésta se movió, doblando las manos y arrebujándose más contra ella, tras lo cual se relajó de nuevo con un suspiro satisfecho. A Xena se le pasó una sonrisa por la cara mientras contemplaba a su compañera dormida. _Bueno... tal vez unos minutos más._ En realidad no tenía valor para despertarla... no con ese aspecto tan apacible. No cuando el hecho de estar pegadas era evidente que le provocaba esa sonrisita de deleite, que conmovía a Xena y disolvía su resolución como el hielo del río en una mañana de primavera. _Me tiene vencida como si fuera una cría chocha de amor... eso debería molestarme._ Se rió de sí misma. _Salvo que lo disfruto tanto como ella._

Era agradable ver que Gabrielle parecía olvidar sus pesadillas cuando dormían así, y eso le ocurría desde hacía ya tiempo. _Y las mías..._ Los ojos de Xena se endurecieron. Menos frecuentes que las de la bardo, pero más tenebrosas y violentas. Las dos dormían ahora toda la noche de un tirón... y eso también contribuía a que su relación durante el día fuera más cómoda. Se pone irritable cuando no duerme. Y yo me pongo de mal humor. No es una buena mezcla. Esto... ha sido bueno para las dos. Se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos de nuevo contra su voluntad, y suspiró, obligándose a abrirlos. _No, no... Vamos ya, tenemos que hacer cosas hoy._

 _No debería haberme quedado levantada anoche hasta tan tarde con madre y Toris... menuda tontería._ Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Cyrene se mostró cariñosa y amable con Gabrielle mientras ésta estuvo con ellos abajo, pero en cuanto la bardo les dio las buenas noches a su pesar y subió, su madre se pasó un buen rato despotricando indignada. Contra los padres de Gabrielle. Contra Potedaia. Contra la propia Xena, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su hija había arriesgado la vida por "ese hombre".

Luego la obligó a subir, mencionando el combate y diciéndole que descansara. Xena meneó la cabeza, intercambió miradas significativas con su hermano y obedeció la sugerencia, acurrucándose con alegre placer al lado de su compañera en la habitación a oscuras.

Se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos otra vez y se lo permitió durante unos minutos, luego volvió a despertarse a la fuerza. _Esto no funciona_ , se reconoció a sí misma.

Gabrielle se movió de nuevo y esta vez sus ojos se fueron abriendo despacio y sonrió a Xena.

—Buenos días. —Se estiró con placer sensual y aferró a la guerrera con más fuerza, estrujándola con un entusiasta abrazo.

—Buenos días a ti también —rió Xena—. ¿Y eso a cuento de qué viene?

—Porque puedo —fue la risueña respuesta, junto con otro achuchón. Miró hacia la ventana y luego de nuevo a los ojos indulgentes de Xena—. Porras. Ya es de día. —Un suspiro de fingida pesadumbre—. Supongo que tenemos que salir a ayudar, ¿no? —Y recorrió el costado de Xena con los dedos, sonriendo al ver la ceja enarcada que obtuvo como respuesta.

Xena asintió y pasó los dedos por el pelo de Gabrielle.

—Pues sí. —Tocó con delicadeza el borde externo de la oreja de la bardo y vio cómo se le aceleraba el pulso en el cuello.

La bardo se planteó por un momento la idea de convencer a Xena para que siguiera descansando, a sabiendas de que podía... pero reconoció que seguramente a su madre le vendría bien la ayuda. Y el apoyo. Se echó a reír de repente.

—Oh, dioses...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Xena, mirándola.

—Mi madre se va a volver loca cuando conozca a la tuya. —Rodó hacia un lado, sin parar de reír—. Va a ser digno de verse. ¿Te fijaste en cómo la miraba Lila por el rabillo del ojo? Cyrene, la Posadera Guerrera. Dioses, Xena... casi me da algo por el ataque de risa.

Xena se apoyó en un codo y sonrió.

—Bueno, es que lo es. Dejó aterrorizada a esa pobre cocinera.

La bardo la miró y sonrió satisfecha.

—Entonces, supongo que te viene de herencia, ¿eh?

La guerrera la fulminó con la mirada y luego se echó a reír.

—Sí... tal vez sí —reconoció un poco cohibida.

Gabrielle contempló con afecto los familiares rasgos de su cara y siguió los rayos del sol por su cuello y por la amplia anchura de sus hombros. Y suspiró.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar, ¿no? —Con pena. Entonces se distrajo de repente por la intensidad de los ojos azules que la miraban y que le produjo un calor sutil que se empezó a extender hacia fuera desde sus entrañas. _Aahhh... a lo mejor podemos retrasarlo un poquito._

—Supongo que sí —contestó Xena, pero no parecía ser capaz de apartar los ojos de los de Gabrielle y descubrió que su mano se movía por su cuenta para acariciarle la cara. Sintió una sacudida sensual cuando la bardo le cogió la mano y le besó la palma, lo cual le aceleró el pulso. _Me parece que esas tareas se van a quedar esperando un rato_ , rió su mente, al tiempo que se echaba hacia delante y notaba cómo las manos de Gabrielle se deslizaban por debajo de la tela de su camisa y emprendían una provocativa exploración, mientras sus labios se juntaban y el mundo desaparecía durante un rato.

* * *

—Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a esto del amanecer —dijo Gabrielle con guasa, un poco después, mientras subía mordisqueando la tripa destapada de Xena, para acabar acurrucada debajo de su barbilla y cómodamente instalada entre sus brazos—. Debería intentar despertarme así más a menudo. —Y notó que Xena tomaba aire profundamente y lo soltaba despacio, calentándole la parte posterior de la cabeza y lanzando una leve corriente por su cuello. Gabrielle sonrió... le daba gusto. Y también la risa grave que hubo a continuación y que le produjo pequeñas vibraciones por toda la columna. _En realidad, eso me ha dado más que gusto._ Cerró los ojos llena de contento.

—Tendré que recordarlo —comentó Xena, dirigiendo ahora una mirada abochornada a la ventana iluminada plenamente por la luz del día—. De verdad será mejor que vayamos a echar una mano o se nos va a caer el pelo.

—Mmm —suspiró Gabrielle—. Supongo que no puedo mandar la boda al Hades, ¿verdad?

—Gabrielle... —Un tono de advertencia, pero acompañado de risa.

—Tienes que ayudarme a ponerme ese vestido. Hay que abrochar varias docenas de cositas. Es peor que tu armadura —añadió la bardo, con tono de fastidio, y Xena la abrazó, luego la soltó, salió rodando de la cama y se puso en pie—. Está bien... está bien. —Saltó de la cama, se acercó donde Xena estaba hurgando en sus zurrones y acarició con las manos la espalda desnuda de la guerrera—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes una espalda muy bonita?

Xena se dio la vuelta y se puso en jarras.

—Sólo tú, pero en varias ocasiones —contestó riendo con humor—. Vístete, Gabrielle. —Hizo una pausa y paseó los ojos por la figura de la bardo, que sonreía impenitente—. O no me hago responsable de explicar por qué te has perdido la boda de tu hermana.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Será mejor que te vistas tú primero, o me va a dar igual perderme la boda de mi hermana. — _Por los dioses... ¿qué me ha entrado hoy? Algo debía de tener la cerveza de anoche._ Se sonrojó y oyó la risa de Xena—. Lo siento.

Sintió unas manos que le cogían la cara delicadamente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la sonrisa deslumbrante de Xena, que la miraba.

—Jamás te disculpes por eso, Gabrielle. —Y la besó muy a fondo.

—¿Es que tenías que hacer eso? —gorgoteó la bardo, cuando se separaron, y Xena le pasó una túnica riendo—. Te voy a matar.

—Claro, claro. Amenazas —rezongó la guerrera, mientras se abrochaba las correas de su túnica de cuero—. Qué miedo me da. —Se pasó un peine por el pelo oscuro y se lo recogió apartado de la cara.

—¡Ruu!

Las dos miraron hacia abajo y vieron a Ares sentado sobre las ancas, apoyado en las patas delanteras, mirándolas primero a una y luego a la otra.

—Oh... —Xena se agachó y lo empujó, frotándole la tripa—. ¿Tú también quieres participar? Está bien... puedes venir de caza conmigo. ¿Qué te parece? —Se levantó, cogiendo al lobezno, y lo llevó en brazos mientras bajaban las escaleras.

* * *

Cyrene paseaba fuera del pequeño templo, asintiendo vigorosamente por dentro. Había tenido una mañana productiva y tenía muy buenos motivos para estar satisfecha de sí misma. Había eliminado el banquete que proponía la posada y cuando protestaron diciendo que no tenían otra cosa que ofrecer... su hija, bendito fuera su talento para la caza, apareció como si tal cosa con un ciervo gigantesco y lo depositó a los pies del posadero con esa sonrisa encantadoramente ufana que tenía. Cyrene sonrió de oreja a oreja sólo de pensarlo.

De modo que eso había salido bien y por fin había conseguido establecer una relación de trabajo con la cocinera de la posada... cuando pudo convencer a la mujer de que de verdad sabía lo que se hacía en la cocina. Y le dejó probar algunos ejemplos. Cyrene se rió por lo bajo.

Luego estaba el tema del templo: había enviado a Toris para ayudar a decorarlo con guirnaldas de flores y ahora entró para echar un vistazo. Vio a un puñado de chicas del pueblo trabajando en el proyecto y a Toris ayudando, pero era evidente que estaba distraído por una figura que trabajaba en silencio un poco alejada de las otras.

Gabrielle, y con una cara muy seria. Cyrene se quedó ahí un momento y observó mientras la bardo terminaba lo que estaba haciendo y luego salía por la puerta trasera del templo. Advirtió las miradas incómodas con que la seguían las aldeanas y la expresión preocupada de su hijo. Toris la vio y se acercó a ella, la cogió del brazo y la llevó fuera.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, en voz baja.

Toris miró a su alrededor y luego a ella.


	30. Chapter 30

**La esencia de una guerrera 30**

 **Melissa Good**

 **Título original:** _A Warrior By Any Other Name._ **Copyright de la traducción:** Atalía (c) 2002

—Es Gabrielle... ¿sabes lo que ocurrió la última vez que vino a casa?

—No —susurró Cyrene—. Pero tú me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad, querido?

Y se lo contó, pues había oído diversas versiones de las chicas del pueblo a las que había estado ayudando. Pérdicas, Calisto y su propia boda.

—Por los dioses —suspiró Cyrene—. Muy propio de Xena no comentar nada de esto. —Le dio una palmadita en el brazo—. Tú quédate aquí a ayudar. Yo voy a ver si la encuentro.

—Prueba en el cementerio —replicó Toris, en voz baja, y luego inclinó la cabeza y regresó al templo. Las chicas lo miraban con disimulo cuando se acercó a ellas y cogió otra guirnalda, y se rió irónicamente por dentro. _Me parece que ha llegado el momento de impartir una pequeña lección._

—Bueno —dijo la mayor de todas, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Qué tal se lleva eso de ser hermano de Xena? —La más joven soltó una risita—. ¿Puede contigo?

Toris se echó a reír.

—Claro. —Advirtió sus miradas sorprendidas—. Puede con cualquiera. Viene muy bien, como descubristeis vosotros ayer. —Hizo una pausa—. Siento que nos perdiéramos todo el jaleo. Pero nos ha dado mucha alegría poder venir y tener la oportunidad de conocer al resto de la familia de Gabrielle. —Le costó seguir con la cara seria—. Ahora que ella también es una hermana para mí.

La chica mayor se detuvo y lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Consideras a Gabrielle parte de tu familia? —Todas lo miraban con disimulo, prestando apenas atención a las flores que estaban colocando.

—Por supuesto —replicó Toris, saltando sobre un banco de piedra y lanzando un extremo de la guirnalda que tenía en las manos por encima de la viga de madera que estaba en lo alto—. Todos la consideramos así... y tendríais que haber visto la gran fiesta de cumpleaños que le hicimos cuando vino... —Dudó un momento—. A casa. —Y durante un corto tiempo, había sido su casa. Y, le dijo un sentido interno, podría volver a serlo algún día. Sonrió—. La queremos. Es estupenda.

Lo miraron sin decir nada y luego se miraron entre sí.

Toris sonrió y siguió decorando.

* * *

Cyrene bajó por el solitario camino, acompañada únicamente del ruido que las suelas de sus botas producían al aplastar la grava del suelo. El bosque ralo que la rodeaba parecía yermo, pues el invierno se había abatido sobre la región, y se sentía... helada. Dobló el último recodo antes de llegar al cementerio y se detuvo, a la sombra de un viejo roble, con una mano apoyada en la áspera corteza. Ante ella se extendía el cementerio y en el centro de numerosas lápidas, se alzaba una figura solitaria.

Gabrielle estaba en silencio, contemplando la tumba bien cuidada que tenía a los pies. _Hola, Pérdicas._ Suspiró. _Espero que estés en algún lugar de los Campos Elíseos. Con mucha gente con quien hablar y muchas cosas que hacer._ Se contempló las botas un momento. _Sé que puedes oír mis pensamientos... y sé que sabes lo que me ha pasado desde que te... fuiste._ Una larga pausa. _Lo siento, Pérdicas. No sabes cuánto lo siento. Siento que tuvieras que interponerte en su camino. Siento que celebráramos nuestra boda. Siento no haberte podido dar lo único que me pedías._ Se le nublaron los ojos. _Porque eso ya lo había entregado en otra parte antes de que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Y creo... que en el fondo de tu corazón... tú lo sabías._ Se abrazó a sí misma. _Yo sí. Y seguí delante de todas formas, y nunca, jamás me perdonaré a mí misma por eso. Aunque tú lo hagas. Aunque... aunque ella me lo perdona libremente. Yo no. Jamás._

Una mirada al cielo azul despejado. _Tienen razón, Pérdicas. Éste no es mi hogar, ya no. Tal vez es que soy gafe. Siempre me echaban la culpa por las malas cosechas, ¿te acuerdas? En fin. Sé que ahora estás en paz. Algún día, nos sentaremos a hablar, ¿vale? Y no te enfades con Xena... nada de esto fue culpa suya, Pérdicas. No lo fue. Calisto nos pilló desprevenidas... pensamos que iría por mí. Ni se nos ocurrió que pudiera ir por ti. Si Xena hubiera podido detenerla, lo habría hecho... aunque... ahora sé... que habría sido algo terrible para las dos. Para todos nosotros. Porque ella es la otra mitad de mi alma, y por mucho que sepa que tú me querías... eso se habría interpuesto entre nosotros._

 _Rezó por mí, Pérdicas... nunca pide nada a los dioses, pero se hincó de rodillas y ofreció su espada y rezó por mi alma. Y, sabes... ésa es una imagen que llevo en el corazón... siempre._ Usó la manga para enjugarse los ojos. _Tengo que ir a vestirme y ver cómo se casa mi hermana, viejo amigo. Estoy rezando para que su vida con Lennat sea larga, sin peligros y fructífera. Están hechos el uno para el otro... alégrate por ellos. Yo me alegro._ Con cuidado, se arrodilló, cogió un puñado de flores de las guirnaldas de la boda y las esparció sobre su tumba. Luego se levantó y se quedó con una última flor, a la que dio vueltas entre los dedos. _Descansa en paz, viejo amigo._ Entonces respiró hondo, se dio la vuelta y regresó por el sendero, entre las hileras de muertos antiguos y recientes.

Cuando llegó al camino, se dio cuenta de que Cyrene estaba entre las sombras, observándola.

—Hola, mamá —dijo, con tono apagado, cuando alcanzó a la mujer mayor.

Cyrene se adelantó y la abrazó.

—Lo siento, Gabrielle —murmuró al oído de la bardo—. Siento que te ocurriera todo eso. No te mereces tantas desgracias.

Gabrielle le devolvió el abrazo, luego se apartó un paso y miró a Cyrene.

—He llegado a una... conclusión sobre todo eso. —Su boca esbozó una sonrisa cansada—. A veces, las cosas tienen que suceder. Y... parece horrible cuando suceden. Pero luego miras atrás y ves que... bueno, que tenían que suceder. Eso es todo.

—¿Así es como vives con ello, hija? —susurró la mujer mayor, espantada.

—Tengo que hacerlo —susurró la bardo a su vez—. Porque sé... en el fondo de mi corazón, que si él hubiera vivido, me habría... Fue una equivocación, mamá... y yo sabía que lo era. —Cerró los ojos y se le hundieron los hombros—. Y lo hice de todas formas. Así que esto tenía que suceder. —Hizo una pausa—. Porque si no... —De repente, se imaginó lo que habría sido... la lenta muerte de sus sueños y el inexorable vacío de su interior que había averiguado que sólo podía llenarse con una persona. Que había empezado a sentir, incluso esa noche en que Pérdicas y ella estuvieron juntos. Se había dicho a sí misma que acabaría pasando, con el tiempo. Pero ahora... sabiendo lo que sabía... Se estremeció—. Pero tomé una decisión equivocada. Y todos acabamos pagando por ello.

—Oh, Gabrielle. —Cyrene la abrazó de nuevo—. ¿Es eso lo que piensa mi hija también?

La bardo sorbió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Cyrene.

—No... ella dice que lo que ocurrió fue culpa de Calisto y que ninguna de nosotras tiene la culpa.

—Tiene razón, que lo sepas —dijo Cyrene, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda—. Fíjate, mi hija con sentido común.

Eso hizo reír ligeramente a Gabrielle.

—Oye... —protestó—, que tiene mucho sentido común. —Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Cyrene y se alegró por ello—. A veces ve las cosas con mucha más claridad que yo. —Defender a Xena era un reflejo inconsciente para ella... incluso con su madre. Aunque sabía que Cyrene sólo intentaba distraerla.

—Mmm... —Cyrene la rodeó con el brazo y la condujo camino arriba—. Debe de ser la estatura. Ve mejor. —Pero por dentro, le dolía el corazón, por esta joven bardo, y también por su hija—. ¿Ella fue testigo, en tu boda, querida?

Gabrielle asintió. Y cerró los ojos por un instante para no recordar aquel adiós.

—Y también dio su bendición, me imagino —insistió la mujer mayor.

La bardo asintió de nuevo. _Ojalá hubiera sido capaz entonces de saber lo que estaba pensando como lo soy ahora. Lo habría sabido. No me habría engañado ni por un segundo, dado cómo le latía el corazón. Lo noté, cuando me abrazó. El mío latía igual._

Cyrene suspiró.

—Qué idiota es a veces.

Gabrielle sofocó una carcajada de sorpresa.

—No, no lo es. —Entonces se le cerró la garganta y casi no pudo hablar—. Sólo hizo lo que pensaba que era mejor para mí. —Hizo una pausa—. Siempre lo hace. Aunque no sea lo mejor para ella.

Cyrene le estrechó los hombros.

—Ésa es una de las definiciones del amor más sinceras que he oído en mi vida, Gabrielle.

La bardo sonrió.

—Lo sé. —Siguieron caminando en silencio durante un rato. Luego—: Gracias, mamá.

—De nada, querida. Hablando de lo cual, ¿cuándo me vas a presentar a tu madre? Se lo pediría a Xena, pero ya sabes cómo suele salir eso.

Se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—La verdad es que ha estado... mm... muy diplomática todo este tiempo —afirmó Gabrielle, con una sonrisa—. Salvo por alguna que otra amenaza y alguna que otra persona que ha acabado en la pila del estiércol. —Suspiró—. Vamos. Haré los honores.

* * *

 _Oh... qué divertido ha sido_ , pensó Gabrielle, mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación, después de hacer las presentaciones en casa de su familia. _Siento que Xena se lo haya perdido. Le habría encantado. Lila, desde luego, lo ha pasado en grande._ Abrió la puerta y miró a su alrededor. A Xena no se la veía por ninguna parte, pero había estado allí.

Gabrielle recorrió la habitación y sonrió. Su vestido estaba fuera del paquete y cuidadosamente colgado, con todas las cintas y los cierres derechos y ordenados con precisión. En la mesa estaba su equipo y la bolsa donde guardaba sus joyas. Al lado de una cesta con pan, queso y fruta, con una nota encima. Cogió la nota, escrita con una caligrafía firme y conocida.

 _Come algo o te caerás redonda durante la ceremonia. Lo digo en serio. X._

Se llevó la nota a los labios y la besó. _Dioses, cómo la quiero_ , rió su mente. La vaga depresión que sentía desde que había estado decorando el templo desapareció mientras obedecía, sentada en el borde de la mesa, y elegía una gruesa rebanada de pan que completó con un buen pedazo de queso blanco y cremoso.

Cuando ya se había comido la mitad, la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Xena, y le sonrió afectuosamente.

—Hola. —Su mano indicó la habitación—. Gracias.

La guerrera sonrió y se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Gabrielle se quedó mirándola y dejó el pan.

—Lo único que me vendría bien ahora eres tú. —Las palabras se le escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Xena dejó el paquete que llevaba y fue hasta ella.

—Toris me ha dicho que estabas disgustada... aunque tampoco me hacía falta su informe. Ven aquí. —Abrió los brazos y estrechó a Gabrielle entre ellos, pegando a la bardo a su cuerpo.

La bardo se sumergió agradecida en el fuerte abrazo.

—Por los dioses... qué gusto —murmuró en el hombro de Xena, aspirando el agradable olor a jabón de hierbas, cuero y alma gemela—. Creía que lo tenía todo bastante controlado... me había olvidado del templo. Me hizo recordar todo.

—Sí. A mí también —fue la inesperada respuesta—. No tengo... recuerdos agradables de ese sitio. —Esquivó los ojos desolados de Gabrielle—. A lo mejor la boda de hoy los borra todos. —Y consiguió sonreír a su compañera—. Escucha, si quieres quedarte un poco después de la ceremonia...

—No. —Inmediato y tajante—. Estoy harta de este lugar. Quiero pasar la noche bajo las estrellas. Sola, con la excepción de un lobo, un caballo y tú.

Xena sonrió sin que la viera.

—Nuestras cosas ya están recogidas —replicó—. Yo también lo estoy deseando. — _Dioses... y cómo. Basta de mentes cerradas, pueblos cerrados e intrigas miserables_ —. Mamá tiene todo controlado aquí... se va a quedar unos días, para ponerle las cosas claras a Hécuba. —Sus labios amagaron una sonrisa—. Qué gracia me ha hecho ver a esas dos juntas.

Soltó por fin a Gabrielle, que se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla.

—Eres maravillosa.

Xena le sonrió con sorna.

—Qué va.

Gabrielle enganchó las manos en el cuero suave que la cubría y tiró con fuerza.

—Sí.

—Ve a lavarte —dijo Xena, cambiando de tema—. Y vamos a ponerte ese vestido, para que puedas asistir a esta boda. —Hizo una pausa—. En marcha.

—Vale, mamá —bromeó Gabrielle, acercándose otra vez para darle otro abrazo.

—Verás como te pille, renacuajo —amenazó Xena, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y levantándola—. Ya te tengo.

—¡Xena! —rió la bardo—. ¡Bájame!

—Ni hablar. —La guerrera meneó la cabeza—. Así te quedas. Te voy a llevar así a la ceremonia. —Echó a andar hacia la puerta—. Hasta puede que haga esto. —Y pasó a hacerle cosquillas, cosa que hizo vociferar indignada a la bardo, que se reía demasiado para ofrecer mucha resistencia.

—Ohh... ¡Ay! Para ya... —Intentó agarrar a Xena, pero la guerrera hizo caso omiso de sus intentos y siguió caminando, salió por la puerta y bajó por el pasillo rumbo a la habitación del baño—. ¡Xena!

—¿Has oído algo? —preguntó Xena sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto—. Me debo de estar imaginando cosas. —Abrió la puerta empujándola con la bota, la cerró de una patada al pasar, agarró las rodillas de Gabrielle y la levantó hasta sujetarla acunándola entre los brazos—. Suéltate la túnica.

Gabrielle soltó un resoplido, pero obedeció.

—¿Qué haces? Xena, que va a estar frío... oh. Caray —exclamó al sumergirse en la bañera a la espera, llena de agua caliente perfumada—. Caray. —Xena agarró la túnica suelta y se la quitó, dejándola libre para flotar—. Caray. —Suspiró y aspiró profundamente el olor a jazmín del agua humeante. Y dirigió a Xena una mirada de adoración pura—. Eres tan mona.

Xena se detuvo, mientras doblaba la túnica de la bardo, posó las manos en el borde de la bañera, enarcó ambas cejas y bufó.

—¿Mona?

—Sí. —Gabrielle se mordió el labio inferior haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír. Salpicó de agua a su compañera—. No te preocupes, no le voy a decir a nadie lo dulce y lo mona que eres. Y simpática. Te lo prometo.

Xena se puso colorada. Lo cual hizo reír con deleite a Gabrielle. La guerrera torció el gesto.

—Sólo pensaba...

Una mano salió de la bañera y se posó sobre la suya y la cara de la bardo se puso seria.

—Lo sé. Y... dioses... gracias. Por todo. Xena, lo digo en serio.

Xena se sentó en un taburete bajo al lado de la bañera y apoyó la barbilla sobre los brazos doblados encima del borde.

—Aquí lo has pasado muy mal, Gabrielle. Yo... yo te lo habría ahorrado, si hubiera podido. —Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de una dolorosa tristeza.

—Ha sido un cambio justo, Xena —susurró la bardo, tocando la mejilla de Xena con la yema de los dedos—. Lila, madre, Lennat... Tectdus, Alain... ha merecido la pena.

—Sabía que dirías eso —fue la apacible respuesta—. Venga, deja que te lave el pelo... se nos echa el tiempo encima.

* * *

Gabrielle estaba delante del espejo, contemplando ceñuda su reflejo.

—La verdad es que no...

—Sshh —dijo Xena, ajustándole la manga—. Estás preciosa. —Y era cierto: el vestido, que caía en capas que iban del gris claro al gris pizarra, resaltaba su colorido y prácticamente hacía relucir su piel bronceada y su pelo dorado rojizo.

—No. —Gabrielle se volvió y la miró—. Yo estoy correcta. Tú, por otro lado, estás despampanante. —Contempló la larga túnica de rica seda bordada color vino que llevaba Xena—. Pero claro, podrías ponerte una toalla y seguir teniendo este aspecto, así que...

—Cuestión de opiniones —rezongó Xena, ajustándose el cuello alto de su vestimenta y pasándose las manos por el pelo para colocárselo bien. La túnica iba cayendo en disminución y resaltaba su musculosa figura con elegante precisión, acompañando sus movimientos y ajustándose a su cuerpo en los sitios perfectos. _No está mal_ , admitió a regañadientes. _Bueno... si se van a quedar mirando, bien puedo darles algo que mirar._ Sonrió a su imagen y se colocó las pulseras intrincadamente labradas en las muñecas—. Al menos me tapa casi todas las cicatrices. —Pero sus ojos chispeaban alegres.

Gabrielle echó un vistazo al espejo y se quedó prendada de la imagen de las dos, la una al lado de la otra a la cálida luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

—La verdad... —Miró a Xena de reojo y se ruborizó—. Es que hacemos todo un cuadro. —Indicó el reflejo con la cabeza.

—Mmm. —La miró enarcando una ceja—. Supongo que sí, efectivamente. —Rodeó a la bardo con los brazos y observó el resultado en el espejo. _Todo un cuadro, sí, señor._

Se miraron y sonrieron.

—Bueno... será mejor que vayamos —dijo Gabrielle por fin, dando un último retoque a su vestido.

—Mmm... —fue la respuesta—. Oh... un último detallito. —Xena cogió la mano de Gabrielle como si tal cosa y le puso con delicadeza un anillo en el dedo, gozando intensamente de la cara de pasmo de la bardo—. He pensado que es más fácil de llevar que ese maldito puñal —intentó decir con indiferencia, pero se le quebró la voz y se sonrojó. Estaba más nerviosa por esto de lo que pensaba.

Gabrielle abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salió nada. De modo que se quedó contemplando el anillo: era una versión más pequeña del propio sello de Xena, con su escudo grabado, y una trenza de oro debajo.

—Es... es precioso —susurró por fin. _Oh... dioses. Es perfecto_ —. Pero... o sea... no tenías por qué... sé que tú... —Una ligera pausa—. Oh, Xena —dijo, con el tono más dulce que poseía.

—Mm. —Xena parecía atípicamente insegura de sí misma—. Escucha... la ceremonia de hoy es... una especie de contrato legal. Y... las amazonas tienen una ceremonia que... proporciona un... contrato social. —Alzó los ojos y se encontró con los de Gabrielle—. Yo no creo que ninguna de las dos... abarque de verdad... lo que tú eres para mí.

Vio cómo la bardo apretaba la mandíbula y movía la garganta al tragar con fuerza.

—Así que he tenido que improvisar. —Hizo una pausa—. Como siempre... así que sólo... bueno, se me ha ocurrido... quería darte algo que... —Tomó aliento. _Por los dioses... esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba_ —. Algo que... bueno, que indique hasta... qué punto eres parte de mí. — _Ya está. Dioses. He librado batallas enteras en menos tiempo y con mucho menos esfuerzo. Y para esto hasta había ensayado..._ Bajó la mirada y terminó en voz baja—: Porque eres una parte esencial de mi vida, Gabrielle. Y no puedo... expresarte lo feliz que eso me ha hecho.

 _¿Puedo congelar este momento?_ Gabrielle se abrazó a sí misma. _Quiero que dure para siempre, para poder sacarlo, en los momentos más oscuros, y recordarlo, y eso ahuyentará la oscuridad y me tranquilizará el alma. Quiero memorizar cada ruido, cada olor... para que el trino de los pájaros de ahí fuera y el tintineo del martillo del herrero y el aroma de las velas de cera recién puestas y el color de su túnica y la expresión de sus ojos... todo... me recuerde este instante de mi vida._

—Si hubiera palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento... las diría —dijo la bardo suavemente—. Pero no las hay, así que sólo te digo que tú eres mi vida. —Hizo una pausa, sin apartar los ojos de los de Xena—. Y mi hogar. Y que siempre lo serás.

Se quedaron quietas absorbiendo el silencio del momento, a la cálida luz del sol que se derramaba sobre sus manos unidas y se reflejaba danzarina en el espejo, y dejaron que las emociones se apaciguaran dentro de ellas.

Por fin, Gabrielle sonrió pensativa.

—He visto escritos que celebran la unión de dos vidas... de dos corazones... Xena, pero ninguno de ellos describe lo que es estar en el centro de la unión de dos almas... —Meneó ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé —dijo Xena, levantándole la mano y rozándole los dedos con los labios—. Probablemente porque tú no lo has escrito todavía. —Sus ojos resplandecieron—. Ahora supongo que lo harás.

—Pues supongo que sí —fue la respuesta, dulcemente risueña—. Vamos... si llego tarde a esto, me la voy a cargar.

Xena le ofreció el brazo y enarcó las cejas. Gabrielle enlazó su brazo al de la guerrera y se dirigieron al templo.

* * *

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Cyrene, posando una mano afable sobre el brazo de Hécuba—. ¿Hécuba?

—¿Mmm? —replicó la distraída mujer—. Oh... cielos. Sí, perdona, Cyrene. Has sido como un regalo de los dioses. Gracias. —Miró un momento a la mujer morena, tratando aún de hacerse a la idea de que la extrañísima y violenta Xena tenía... ni más ni menos que una madre. Y encima, una madre muy agradable que había intervenido con calma y se había hecho cargo de muchos de los detalles que su mente aturullada no tenía energía suficiente para acometer. La mujer era absolutamente... competente. Y decía cosas muy bonitas de Gabrielle, quien se había limitado a entrar en la cocina horas antes y decir:

—Madre, ésta es Cyrene.

Y ella apartó la mirada de sus preparativos y se quedó muy sorprendida al ver a una mujer ya madura de corta estatura y ojos penetrantes al lado de su hija mayor.

Y le cayó bien, mucho. Tenían mucho de que hablar... la vida en un pueblo, los cultivos, el trato con los comerciantes. Sus labios amagaron una sonrisa. Las hijas. Había averiguado muchas cosas sobre la persona con quien Gabrielle había decidido hacer su vida... y ahora que se había resignado a ese hecho, le resultaba más fácil ver a Xena como algo más que una ex señora de la guerra. Pero seguía teniendo miedo por su hija. Y había descubierto que Cyrene sentía lo mismo.

Ahora estaban en el templo, esperando. Hécuba miró a su alrededor con aprobación.

—Han hecho una labor estupenda con las flores, ¿no crees?

Cyrene asintió y observó mientras los aldeanos empezaban a congregarse en el templo, apiñados en grupitos y hablando unos con otros. La puerta se abrió un poco y entró Gabrielle, que vio a su hermana cerca del altar y se dirigió hacia ella.

—Oh, cielos... pero qué guapa está —comentó Hécuba, con una sonrisa sorprendida.

Cyrene se rió con admiración.

—Muy guapa —asintió. Y la rubia bardo estaba preciosa de verdad: las diferentes tonalidades de gris de su vestido le destacaban el pelo y hacían que sus vívidos ojos verdes resaltaran muchísimo. Además... se movía con un aire de seguridad en sí misma... y tenía un resplandor interno que no se parecía en nada a la callada tristeza que Cyrene había visto antes. _Ha pasado algo... y conociendo a mi hija, seguro que la causa ha sido ella_ , predijo la posadera.

—¡Gabrielle! —la llamó Hécuba, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. La bardo cambió de dirección a media zancada y fue hasta ellas—. ¡Pero qué guapa estás!

—Gracias —sonrió Gabrielle—. Han hecho un buen trabajo con el vestido. —Bajó la mirada y se encogió levemente de hombros.

Se oyó un silbido detrás de ellas y entonces Toris asomó la cabeza entre Gabrielle y Cyrene.

—Caray... estás estupenda, Gabrielle. —Le guiñó un brillante ojo azul y ella le sonrió afectuosamente.

La bardo le tiró de la manga y se echó un momento hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Tú también estás muy guapo, Toris. Ese color te sienta genial.

Toris se sonrojó, lo cual creó un fuerte contraste con el azul profundo de su túnica, varios tonos más oscuro que sus ojos.

—Aah... gracias.

Hécuba acercó más la cabeza a su hija y suspiró.

—Y qué collar tan bonito. —Hizo que Gabrielle se volviera un poco hacia la luz—. Un color maravilloso.

—Lo dice todo el mundo —replicó Gabrielle, con una sonrisa pícara.

Cyrene se echó a reír y en ese momento miró hacia abajo, al captar un leve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Gabrielle estaba moviendo un poco la mano, jugando inconscientemente con un anillo desconocido que llevaba en el dedo. Entonces se detuvo un instante. El tiempo suficiente para que Cyrene viera bien la joya. _¡Pero qué bribona!_ , rió su mente. _¡No me puedo creer que no me haya dicho que iba a hacer eso!_

—Bueno, Lila me está llamando... me tengo que ir —comentó la bardo, abrazando a su madre—. Luego os veo.

Se dio la vuelta, fue hasta donde estaba Lila y abrazó también a su hermana pequeña. Lila le tiró de la manga gris y dijo algo que debió de ser sarcástico, porque Gabrielle abrió las manos y se encogió de hombros.

—Por los dioses —exclamó Toris con tono chillón, lo cual alarmó a Cyrene.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber, volviéndose hacia él, y se dio cuenta de que tenía la vista clavada en el otro lado de la estancia. Se volvió en redondo, vio lo que él estaba mirando y alzó las cejas. _Cielos..._

Xena había entrado sin hacer ruido por una puerta lateral y avanzaba por el templo hacia ellos, atravesando las vivas franjas de sol que entraban por las ventanas y que se posaban sobre los pliegues sedosos de la rica túnica roja que llevaba y provocaban reflejos en las pulseras labradas que lucía en las muñecas. Se movía con una fuerza inconsciente que la ajustada tela no disimulaba en absoluto.

 _Sin duda..._ , pensó Cyrene. _Sin duda se da cuenta de que los ojos de todos los presentes están clavados en ella._ Y un rápido movimiento de cabeza se lo confirmó... y le permitió ver cómo Lila le clavaba un dedo a su hermana, que sonrió ufana. Y sintió una oleada de orgullo materno.

—Hola —dijo Xena, mirando primero a su madre y luego a su hermano—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Jo... deja que te diga... que si no fueras mi hermana... —gruñó Toris, acercándose a ella y deslizando los dedos por la suave tela.

—Harías... ¿qué? ¿Toris? —replicó Xena, añadiendo una sonrisa feroz—. ¿Mmm?

—Mmm... algo que sin duda me llevaría directo a la choza del sanador —respondió su hermano, meneando las cejas—. Estás guapísima, hermanita.

Xena sonrió abiertamente.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy guapo. —Le dio una palmadita en el costado—. Y tú también, madre.

Cyrene resopló.

—Mmf. Las dos personas más guapas de todo el templo y fíjate. Soy su madre.

—¡Mamá! —suspiraron los dos a la vez.

Cyrene sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

—Por la gran Hera, Gabrielle... estás fantástica. Mucho mejor que yo —bromeó Lila, cuando su hermana llegó donde estaba ella cerca del altar—. ¿Cuándo te has puesto tan guapa?

—¡Lila! —rezongó su hermana—. Haz el favor. —Miró a su alrededor y respiró hondo. Y alejó con firmeza sus recuerdos de este lugar, para otro momento. Éste era el día de Lila y se negaba a pensar en cosas tristes mientras se desarrollaba—. Además, tú también estás estupenda.

—No, en serio —protestó Lila, girándola hacia la luz—. No bromeo —añadió con un tono más suave—. Estás... estás como distinta.

—Pues no —sonrió la bardo alegremente—. Soy la misma de siempre. —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Lennat?

Lila puso los ojos en blanco.

—Recibiendo las últimas instrucciones de nuestro padre y de Tectdus.

—Mmm... ¿eso es bueno? —preguntó Gabrielle, cruzándose de brazos y enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno, Lennat es muy terco... —Soltó una risita—. Y Tectdus es un encanto, así que... —Dejó de hablar y alargó la mano para coger la de su hermana y apartársela del pecho—. ¡Gabrielle!

—Oye... qué... oh. —La bardo dejó que le cogiera la mano, intentando no sonrojarse—. Sí... mm...

—Es precioso —gorjeó Lila, examinando el sello—. ¿Es...? —Miró a Gabrielle a la cara—. Debe de serlo. —Sonrió, se calló y se miraron—. Espero... dioses, espero que mi vida con Lennat me haga tener la mitad de la expresión que tienes tú ahora mismo en la cara.

Gabrielle cerró los ojos y dejó que el rico calor la inundara de nuevo. Luego abrió los ojos despacio y miró a su hermana.

—Yo también lo espero.

—Bueno, no... por los dioses, Bri. —A Lila se le pusieron los ojos como platos y le clavó un dedo con fuerza a su hermana en las costillas—. Caray...

 _Sí, caray._ Gabrielle tomó aliento. _Eso es mío._ Entonces los ojos azules atravesaron el templo, atraparon los suyos y le hicieron un guiño cómplice. Y ella se dio cuenta de que tenía una sonrisa asombrosamente estúpida en la cara por el repentino brillo risueño de los ojos de Xena y el destello de su propia sonrisa deslumbrante.

—No está mal cuando se arregla, ¿verdad? —le comentó a Lila, recuperando un poco el control de la cara.

Lila le lanzó una mirada y luego se echó a reír.

—En fin, eso ha dejado atontada a la mitad del pueblo. Entre Toris y ella, te las has apañado para tenerlo todo cubierto.

Gabrielle se echó a reír y observó mientras Xena se reunía con su familia a un lado de donde estaba ella.

—Sí... menudo par. —Y captó otro guiño de su compañera, que ella le devolvió, con una sonrisa.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y Lennat avanzó por el tosco suelo de piedra, seguido de Tectdus, Metrus y Herodoto. Los aldeanos se fueron callando y se congregaron alrededor del altar donde esperaba el sacerdote.

Lennat se colocó al lado de Lila, le cogió la mano, se la llevó a los labios y la besó. Se volvieron de cara al altar y el sacerdote se reunió con ellos, les pasó unas aromáticas guirnaldas de flores por la cabeza y los roció de hierbas.

Alain, con los ojos muy redondos, estaba al lado de Lennat, todo él hecho un manojo de nervios, asombro y sonrosada piel recién lavada.

—¡Mi hermano! —susurró sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, pues se lo acababan de decir—. Caray. —Levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Xena y le sonrió.

Ella le guiñó un ojo. Eso le llenó la cara de alegría y suspiró muy contento. Las historias que siempre le habían gustado más eran las que siempre contaba Bri en las que aparecían héroes. Botó un par de veces sobre los pies. Ahora él mismo conocía a una heroína. Ahora... tenía una imagen... suya propia... que guardaba para cuando se acostara por las noches y pudiera recordar...

Herodoto era una presencia silenciosa y lúgubre detrás de su hija y Lennat. Tenía el rostro inmóvil e impasible, sin mostrar la menor reacción, incluso cuando sus ojos se apartaron del altar y pasaron por encima de Gabrielle... Y no fueron más allá, porque sabía que si seguía... si dejaba que sus ojos fueran más allá de su elegante figura, tendría que enfrentarse a un par de ojos azules como el hielo cuya intensidad había descubierto que le resultaba demasiado difícil de soportar.

 _Maldita sea_ , gruñó su mente. _Quiero odiarla. Oh... cómo lo deseo._ Pero su mente no paraba de volver una y otra vez al día anterior, sin darle descanso. No había solaz, ni siquiera con bebida suficiente para hundirlo en el olvido: aún veía la cara salpicada de espuma de aquel maldito minotauro que se lanzaba hacia él, blandiendo ese maldito garrote... y sabía que se acercaba su muerte.

Y entonces esa maldita mujer... esa maldita mujer. Se interpuso delante de ese minotauro y recibió el golpe que era para él. Lo vio... vio su cara de agonía cuando la alcanzó... por mucho que luego intentara quitarle importancia. Oyó el horrible crujido cuando los dos se estrellaron con el árbol a cuyo lado estaba él. Vio cómo de algún modo... de algún modo... se recuperaba y... Jamás se había imaginado cómo sería ser guerrero... jamás había ido más allá de las espadas relucientes y los triunfos... jamás se había imaginado cómo sería lanzar el cuerpo día tras día, vez tras vez, contra unos enemigos que, en algunos casos, eran más grandes y más rápidos y más fuertes que tú. Se había enfrentado a la bestia sin importarle, sabiendo sólo que ella era lo que se interponía entre aquello... y él. Había antepuesto la vida de él a la suya propia. Y ahora su mente sólo admitía una única definición para ella.

Estaba furioso. Consigo mismo. Con ella. Con las malditas imágenes que le había plantado en la mente y que, después de todos estos años de miseria, estaban despertando algo en él que deseaba desesperadamente mantener enterrado. Olvidar. La parte de sí mismo que reconocía con tan desgarradora claridad en su hija mayor. _Que los dioses te maldigan, Xena. No vas a despertar esa voz dentro de mí, ahora no. Otra vez no._

Pero ahí estaba. Susurrándole. Qué ganas había tenido de entregarse a ella. Hécuba le preguntó qué había pasado cuando volvió a casa justo después... y él se mordió el labio casi de parte a parte de las ganas que tenía. De la necesidad de pintar con palabras las imágenes incrustadas ahora tan vívidamente en su cerebro. La necesidad que creían haberle quitado a base de golpes, tantos años atrás, y que mucho después él mismo se había ocupado de matar a base de amargura y alcohol.

Resueltamente, eliminó aquello de sus pensamientos. Y volvió a prestar atención al sacerdote y a la ceremonia que se desarrollaba delante de él. Desaparecería al cabo de un tiempo. Siempre ocurría. Pero maldita fuera esa mujer.

—¿A que parece que se ha tragado una boñiga de vaca? —murmuró Cyrene de forma casi inaudible, a sabiendas de que Xena la oiría.

—Mmm —fue la respuesta, ligeramente más alta.

—No lo soporto, Xena. No puedo. Puedo hablar con Hécuba, pero... —continuó, sin apartar los ojos de la ceremonia que se estaba desarrollando—. Él no va a cambiar.

Notó una mano repentina en el hombro y sintió el calor cuando Xena se acercó a su oído.

—Cualquiera puede cambiar.

Volvió la cabeza ligeramente y se encontró con la seria mirada de su hija. Que era la prueba viviente de tal afirmación. Su mente se agitó. ¿O no? ¿Había cambiado en los dos últimos años... o simplemente había vuelto a despertar una parte de sí misma largo tiempo enterrada? Cyrene se acordó de la pequeña empeñada en proteger agresivamente a los chuchos de la aldea, y sonrió por dentro.

—Es imposible, Xena.

—Consigue que te cuente una historia —fue el susurro de respuesta. Entonces Xena se echó hacia atrás y su hombro chocó con el de Toris, que estaba escuchando atentamente el intercambio de votos. Toris la miró y de repente le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

La reacción fue una ceja enarcada.

—Porque puedo, sin que me rompas las costillas —respondió él, con una expresión muy ufana. Entonces se encogió cuando notó que ella se movía.

—Tranquilo —dijo, sofocando una risa, y le devolvió el gesto, pasándole un brazo por la cintura—. No te voy a dejar tumbado en el suelo en medio de una boda.

Se miraron y se sonrieron y luego se volvieron para seguir mirando, en el momento en que Lennat quitaba las guirnaldas que ambos llevaban al cuello y las enrollaba alrededor de sus manos unidas delante de los dos, y Xena vio que a Gabrielle se le estremecían apenas los hombros y sintió una fuerte punzada de compasión. _Aguanta ahí, amor. Ya casi ha terminado._

Vio que la bardo respiraba hondo y erguía los hombros, y que levantaba la cabeza con ese gesto que Xena conocía bien. _Eso es,_ sonrió su mente.

Entonces la ceremonia acabó y se pusieron a lanzar pétalos de flores encima de la nueva pareja, bendiciendo la unión con símbolos de la fertilidad de la tierra. Lennat y Lila alzaron los brazos para protegerse de la lluvia y corrieron hacia la puerta, riendo.

Y cuando cruzaron el umbral, saludando con la mano, Xena revivió una de sus propias pesadillas privadas. Incluso después de todo este tiempo y con la relación que tenía ahora con Gabrielle... seguía doliéndole. Esa sensación de abandono que le dejó tal vacío dentro que... aquella noche, por un momento interminable, casi... casi... Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquello siguiera su curso. _Maldición... qué noche más larga fue aquella. Y no lloraba así desde... Lyceus._ Respiró hondo y notó una mano preocupada en el brazo.

—¿Xena? —El tono de Cyrene era muy bajo, mientras observaba la expresión perdida de su hija—. ¿Querida?

—Estoy bien. Unos malos recuerdos —replicó Xena, dejando que la pesadilla se volviera a disolver en los recovecos de su mente—. Bonita ceremonia, ¿verdad?

Cyrene se obligó a sonreír, pues se imaginaba qué recuerdos atormentaban a Xena.

—Preciosa. —Suspiró. ¿Debía insistir para que su hija le dijera lo que estaba pensando? No... no hacía falta sacar esa imagen a la luz del día—. Oye... —Le clavó un dedo en la tripa—. Bonito anillo el que lleva Gabrielle.

—Uuf —tosió Xena en broma por el dedo, luego se sonrojó un poco y miró al suelo de piedra—. Sí, bueno...

—¿He oído mencionar mi nombre? —intervino la voz tranquila de Gabrielle cuando se colocó al lado de Xena y se apoyó en su hombro—. ¿De qué se me echa la culpa esta vez?

—¿A ti? —Xena soltó un resoplido de risa, notando que recuperaba el buen humor poco a poco—. ¿Pero a ti quién te echa nunca la culpa de nada? Ahora... a mí, en cambio...

Se sonrieron y Xena notó el suave y reconfortante movimiento de la mano de la bardo sobre su espalda. _Supongo que ha percibido eso, hace un minuto._ Suspiró por dentro. _Déjalo correr, Xena. Es el pasado. Esto es el ahora._

—Si las dos estáis decididas a marcharos —dijo Cyrene, pero con amabilidad—, será mejor que antes comáis algo.

—Mamá, me gustan tus prioridades —contestó Gabrielle, con una sonrisa irrefrenable—. Sobre todo si tú has tenido algo que ver con la cocina.

Cyrene se rió.

—Puede que sí... ¿vamos? —Les hizo un gesto hacia la puerta y agarró a Toris del brazo y se lo llevó, dejando que Xena y Gabrielle caminaran unos pasos por detrás.

Se miraron.

—Muy sutil. —A la vez.

Fueron hacia la puerta, entonces Gabrielle aflojó el paso y detuvo a Xena, más o menos, pensó Xena, en el punto donde se habían dicho adiós la última vez.

Gabrielle esperó, evidentemente organizando sus ideas, y luego tomó aliento para hablar. Miró a Xena a los ojos durante largos instantes y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento. —Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza—. Lo siento —repitió, esta vez con un susurro.

—No. —Xena alzó las manos y cogió con cuidado la cara de Gabrielle, levantándole la cabeza—. Yo tendría que haber dicho algo entonces.

Los ojos verdes se fundieron con los suyos.

—¿Es que había algo que decir? —Un apacible tono maravillado en su voz.

Xena asintió, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

A Gabrielle se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Cuánto?

Ahora la sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Desde el primer momento en que te vi.

La bardo se echó hacia delante y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Xena.

—Ahora ya no me siento tan mal. —Suspiró—. Yo también.

Xena la abrazó y se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Por fin, Gabrielle echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró risueña a Xena.

—Venga... vamos a comer algo, a beber algo fuertecito y a largarnos de aquí. Ya no lo aguanto más.

Xena se rió y salieron cogidas del brazo.

* * *

—Bueno, cuidaos —les advirtió Cyrene más tarde, mientras colgaba una alforja más en la silla de Argo—. Eso es la cena.

—Madre... —rió Xena y luego meneó la cabeza—. Gracias. —Abrazó a Cyrene—. Procuraremos. Queremos ir a ver a las amazonas después de bajar a la costa... a lo mejor nos pasamos por casa.

Cyrene se puso en jarras.

—¿A lo mejor?

Toris se rió y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Lo estaré deseando. —Y recibió un abrazo de su hermana, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco—. Oye... ¿te me estás ablandando? —El abrazo se convirtió en una tenaza que lo levantó por completo del suelo—. Aaj. Perdón. Olvídalo. —Tosió cuando ella se compadeció y lo bajó.

Xena suspiró.

—Cuídate, Toris. Tened cuidado cuando volváis a casa... no me gusta la idea de que haya bandas de asaltantes merodeando por ahí fuera.

Toris sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues tendrás que quedarte cerca para asegurarte de que estamos bien, ¿no?

—Toris... —Un gruñido de advertencia.

Él le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Era broma.

Xena puso los ojos en blanco y terminó de sujetar las alforjas de más sobre Argo. Se agachó, cogió a Ares y lo metió en la bolsa donde lo transportaba.

—Ya casi eres lo bastante grande para correr sin quedarte atrás, ¿eh, chico? —le comentó al lobo.

—¡Ruu! —protestó éste y se puso a mordisquearle el pulgar. Ella atisbó por encima del alto lomo de Argo, vigilando al pequeño grupo de personas que rodeaban a Gabrielle. Su familia, de la que Xena ya se había despedido con cierta cordialidad.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo, Bri? —Lila le agarró las manos y la miró con preocupación—. ¿Me lo prometes?

La bardo sonrió apaciblemente.

—Te lo prometo. —Abrazó a Lila y luego a su madre—. Cuídate, madre —dijo, con silenciosa tristeza, pues sabía cuánto tiempo podía pasar hasta que volviera a Potedaia.

—Cuídate tú también, hija —replicó Hécuba, con un suspiro—. Mantente a salvo.

Gabrielle asintió y se volvió para reunirse con Xena. Y se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo, a la espera. Y vio, por encima de su hombro, un agudo par de ojos azules que observaban con atención. La sensación de seguridad cayó sobre ella como una suave lluvia de verano. _No puede hacerme daño. Ya no._

—Padre —dijo, con frialdad.

—Gabrielle —contestó él, observando su cara. Se vio a sí mismo en la fuerte estructura de sus huesos—. Cuídate. —Una pausa—. Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu amiga. —No hubo retintín en el tono. Ni la menor indicación de lo que sentía al respecto.

Ella asintió y se volvieron y echaron a andar.

—A veces se dicen cosas... precipitadas... que uno llega a lamentar —comentó Herodoto, poniéndose las manos a la espalda y mirando a todas partes menos a Gabrielle. O a los ojos de Xena, que cada vez estaban más cerca.

—A veces —asintió Gabrielle, observando su rostro.

—Puede que yo lo haya hecho —dijo su padre, tomando aliento—. ¿Querrías...?

Gabrielle se paró y lo miró.

—Yo no he oído nada.

Herodoto asintió.

—Muy bien.

Se detuvieron delante de Argo y Herodoto acabó mirando por encima del lomo del caballo directamente a los ojos firmes de Xena. Parpadeó. Ella no.

—No me gustas —dijo, sin rodeos.

Xena enarcó una ceja.

—Tú tampoco me gustas mucho, Herodoto.

Él asintió, despacio. Luego rodeó a Argo y se encaró con ella, recorriéndola con los ojos de la cabeza a los pies.

Y le ofreció el antebrazo, que la sorprendida guerrera aceptó.

—Bueno, mientras eso quede claro. —Le soltó el brazo, retrocedió, miró a Gabrielle por última vez y luego se dio la vuelta y regresó a la fiesta de la boda. Sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

Ellas se miraron con cauteloso desconcierto.

—¿De qué iba eso? —se preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena se encogió de hombros.

—No quiero saberlo. —Se subió de un salto a lomos de Argo y esperó, mientras Gabrielle abrazaba con fuerza a Cyrene y a Toris.

—Gracias por venir —susurró al oído de Cyrene—. Ha significado muchísimo para mí.

Cyrene le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada.

La bardo asintió y volvió al lado de Argo, mirando hacia arriba.

Xena sonrió, alargó el brazo e izó a Gabrielle para colocarla detrás de ella.

Saludaron agitando la mano, Xena puso a Argo a galope corto y vieron cómo la aldea se transformaba en campos de cultivo y luego en campo salvaje.

—Bueno. ¿Alguna vez te has planteado hacer carrera como diplomática? —preguntó Gabrielle, con tono tranquilo.

—¿Qué? —Xena se volvió a medias en la silla y se quedó mirándola—. Oh... sí... yo de diplomática, justo. Eh, señor consejero, o cancelas tu guerra o te rompo el brazo. Pues sí que...

—No, en serio... creo que serías genial. Podrías viajar con un gran séquito de ayudantes y enviar comunicados diplomáticos por todas partes.

—¡Gabrielle!

—No, ¿eh?

—No.

La bardo suspiró.

—¿Qué tal asesora de moda? Ese atuendo que llevabas era genial...

—Gabrielle... —Esta vez, un gruñido amenazador—. Me gusta lo que hago.

Gabrielle sonrió ampliamente.

—Bien. —Se echó hacia delante y rozó la espalda de Xena con los labios—. A mí también me gusta lo que haces.

Su risa quedó flotando tras ellas cuando Xena puso a Argo a galope tendido y espantó a una bandada indignada de patos que estaban en el prado delante de ellas.

 **FIN.**


End file.
